Liens
by Abbyfalls345
Summary: -Je ne peux accepter ça !/-Je reviendrais, cela ne prendra que quelques mois./-Tu sais que je déteste que tu me mentes. Cela peut prendre des mois comme des années! Tu peux pas me faire ça, lui faire ça!/- C'est pour vous protéger!/- Tu m'en demande trop/- C'est pour ça que je demande à mon Hokage, non à mon mari. Je reviendrais Naruto car j'ai deux raisons de vivre aujourd'hui.
1. Prologue - Famille

**Bonjour, bonjour ^^**

**Je sais, une nouvelle histoire alors que j'ai toujours pas fini les autres, mais elle me trotte depuis longtemps dans la tête, fallait qu'elle sorte…**

**Spoils pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu l'animé ou lu le manga au choix. Mon histoire reprend quelques années après la fin de la grande guerre.**

**Disclamers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement sauf ceux qui vont apparaître et qui ne font pas partie de l'Histoire original et certains où je l'indiquerais. Je n'ai pas vu Boruto donc aucune référence à l'exception de certain noms dont j'ai entendu parler.**

**Pairing : Sasu/Naru/Sasu. Kiba/Hinata. Shikamaru/Temari. Kakashi/Iruka pour les plus mentionnés.**

**Ceci n'est qu'un long prologue pour poser les bases de ce que sont surtout devenus Naruto et Sasuke et de son retour au Village. Dans les chapitres suivants - si vous le voulez - on verra les autres personnages ^^**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel alors qu'il était à peine dix heures du matin. Les rayons éclairaient une chambre et plus encore, un grand lit où aurait pu se trouver quatre personnes sans le moindre soucis. À ce moment-ci s'y trouvait un seul occupant. La partie droite était occupée par une forme bien allongée en boule sous la grosse couette noir. Une tête blonde dépassée de cette dernière. La couverture se soulevait lentement grâce à la respiration calme et régulière de la personne endormie.

Cette dernière ne le resta pas longtemps à cause des rayons de l'Astre Solaire qui lui éclairait le visage, la faisant froncer les sourcils. Ouvrant doucement les paupières laissant apparaître deux orbes d'un azur telle un ciel d'été. Elles se posèrent sur le réveil posé sur sa table de chevet, l'occupant de la chambre soupira en constatant l'heure et en se décidant à se rendormir. C'était son jour de Congé après tout, autant glander au lit le plus longtemps possible avant que…

Un grondement sourd venant de son estomac le fit légèrement grogner de frustration. Il se retourna pour se blottir et retrouver la chaleur à laquelle il ne pourrait plus se passer depuis qu'_il_ l'avait enfin retrouvé. Malheureusement pour lui, la place était vide et froide. Signe que cela faisait un bon moment qu'il était seul et il détestait toujours autant ça. Depuis quelques mois, cela arrivait souvent… Beaucoup trop souvent à son goût. Pourquoi l'avait-il fait Capitaine des Anbus déjà ?

Le blond soupira et enfoui de nouveau son visage dans sa couverture, repoussant le moment où il devrait quitter son doux et chaud cocon. Son souhait fut malheureusement pas entendu et son estomac grogna de plus belle et plus fort. De plus, une odeur appétissante et croustillante lui titilla très agréablement les narines. Une odeur qui lui monta directement l'eau à la bouche aussi vite que si c'était _son_ corps qu'il avait sous son nez.

Se résignant à se lever et oublier sa grasse mat', il repoussa la couverture d'un geste fatigué et las. Il n'avait jamais été du matin et le fait d'être devenu Hokage n'avait pas arrangé ce fait. Si Sasuke n'était pas là, alors c'était toujours Shikamaru qui venait lever son supérieur et ami. Enfin, c'était différent depuis qu'_elle_ était arrivée dans leur vie.

Naruto Uzumaki se leva en faisant fi qu'il était dans le plus simple appareil. Le Shinobi de Konoha chercha un moment son caleçon, le faisant immédiatement râler, puis l'enfila lorsqu'il le trouva près de la porte. Puis, il ne prit pas la peine de chercher son pantalon orange et attrapa le premier qui lui tomba sous la main. Pantalon noir où un éventail rouge et blanc se trouvait imprimé sur la hanche. Le blond avait chaud et décida de rester torse nu, laissant apparaître le médaillon qu'il avait héritier de sa Baa-chan et son corps qui faisait jalousait plus d'un et fantasmait plus d'une.

\- Putain de Sasuke-Teme, il l'a fait exprès ! Grogna l'Uzumaki en avisant la porte grande ouverte, puis eut un doute, il regarda la fenêtre, volet grand ouvert.

Naruto le maudit une bonne centaine de fois et avec toute la mauvaise foi du monde vu que la veille, ils avaient fêté leur cinq ans de mise en couple. Aucun des deux n'avaient pensé à fermer les volets, trop occupé à se dévorer l'un et l'autre. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et son cœur se réchauffa.

L'Hokage sortit de la chambre en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux blond plus désordonnés qu'à l'ordinaire, suite à la nuit plus qu'agréable et mouvementé qu'il avait passé. Ses reins s'en souvenaient encore d'ailleurs, mais bon, merci notre cher Kurama pour soigner un peu les douleurs.

Arrivé enfin dans la cuisine, un sourire fin et heureux orna ses lèvres face à la vision qu'il avait face à lui. Sasuke était derrière les fourneaux et il pouvait très bien l'entendre marmonner des choses qui aurait pu le vexer, s'il ne connaissait pas le noiraud aussi bien.

Noiraud qui partageait sa vie depuis si longtemps. Jamais, il n'aurait cru pouvoir être aussi heureux. Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans chacun de leur enfance. Avec les autres. Entre eux. Il était heureux de pouvoir enfin dire que tout ceci était du passé, que rien ne pourrait changer ça. La paix était revenue et bien que quelques personnes ne pouvaient vivre sans les conflits, c'en était plus à en déclencher une guerre mondiale.

Oui, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze était sans doute le plus heureux. Il avait des amis sur qui compter, était devenu Hokage, était dorénavant respecté et aimé de tous, mais le best du best était sans aucun doute qu'il avait enfin réussi à ramener l'Uchiwa à Konoha, mais surtout auprès de lui.

Cela n'avait pas été aussi facile qu'il l'avait imaginé mais il y était parvenu. Il avait bien sûr fallu beaucoup de sang, de larmes et surtout, une déclaration à peine voilée pour que le brun lui revienne. Son rival, son meilleur ami, son frère, son amant, son mari.

Ce mot lui raviva la flamme dans ses prunelles azurs alors qu'il observait toujours l'ébène qui était de profil, et qui ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Cela avait fait jasé beaucoup de monde.

Personne n'avait voulu croire en la rédemption du dernier des Uchiwa. Naruto avait du se battre bec et ongle pour convaincre le Village que Sasuke était bel et bien revenu et que surtout, qu'il avait oublié sa vengeance après avoir découvert la supercherie concernant le meurtre de son clan, par son aîné.

Le fils du Yondaime avait eu le soutien indéfectible d'Hinata Hyuga, de Kakashi Hatake et de Sakura Haruno, mais même avec leur aide, il lui avait fallu carrément menacer Tsunade de partir en emmenant Sasuke avec lui s'ils ne reconsidéraient pas son cas. Quitte à oublier son rêve de devenir Hokage. Cela servait à quoi si l'une des personnes à qui il tenait n'était pas à ses côtés ? C'était fleur bleue et pas son genre, mais c'était ainsi.

Évidemment, sa Baa-chan se rangea rapidement de son côté. Pas convaincue mais décidant de faire confiance au blondinet comme elle avait toujours fait et qui ne l'avait jamais déçu. Cependant, tout en restant très prudente, n'oubliant pas que Sasuke avait déjà tenté beaucoup trop de fois à son goût de le tuer, sans éprouver le moindre scrupules.

La blonde savait aussi les sentiments refoulés que ressentait son protégé vis-à-vis de son rival et avait eu une peur bleue que Naruto ne puisse l'éliminer comme il lui avait promis, quitte à en mourir.

Cela n'avait pas été du goût du conseil qui refusait farouchement qu'il revienne au village, craignant que cela soit une manipulation de plus de l'ancien Nukenin. Mais comme à son habitude, Tsunade n'en fit qu'à sa tête et lui offrit une seule et dernière chance. Cela avait durée huit mois avant que Sasuke ne sorte de sa cellule et qu'il soit placé en surveillance par une dizaine d'Anbus, il ne put effectué de mission que quelques mois plus tard.

Les amis de Naruto à l'exception d'Hinata et de Sakura ne voyaient pas non plus de bon œil le retour de l'Uchiwa. Tout comme Tsunade, ils ne lui faisait absolument pas confiance. Qui le pourrait alors qu'il était resté trois ans avec le Sannin pervers et psychotique qu'était Orochimaru ? Qu'il avait rejoint l'Akatsuki ? Qu'il avait voulu tuer les Kages et les Bijuus pour détruire le monde Shinobi ? Et tuer son ancienne équipe et surtout Naruto ?

Cependant, ils voyaient bien que l'Uchiwa, bien que pas changé d'un pouce niveau caractère, n'avait pas l'intention de retourner une énième fois sa veste, mais étaient restés prudent et garder toujours un œil attentif sur leur ami et futur Hokage, craignant surtout pour ce dernier et se rappelant amèrement des nombreux sourire faux que Naruto avait eu l'habitude de leur donner depuis le départ du dernier Uchiwa à leur 13 ans.

Jusqu'à ce que l'annonce officielle du couple des deux plus beaux partis de Konoha soit annoncée par ses deux derniers, sans vraiment le vouloir.

Le sourire de Naruto se fana légèrement. Sa mise en couple en avait rassuré plus d'un et contrarié les membres du conseil, mais ce qui avait été le plus dur c'est qu'il avait perdu son ancienne coéquipière et meilleur amie qui avait toujours été amoureuse de Sasuke et qui l'était toujours d'ailleurs.

Contre toute attente, Ino était venue le voir et lui avait assuré que si Sakura était vraiment une amie, elle comprendrait et reviendrait, ce qui ne fut pas le cas.

Sa conscience lui avait soufflé d'arrêter d'éprouver quoi que ce soit par respect pour Sakura mais pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'était montré égoïste et n'avait pu renoncé à l'amour qu'il portait pour son rival et meilleur ami.

Sans oublier que son Teme l'avait totalement pourri lorsqu'il avait appris ses états d'âmes, lui assurant que jamais, il n'aurait pu être avec la rose à cause de son idiot de coéquipier qui l'avait fait tombé amoureux de lui depuis leur enfance, et qu'il n'avait jamais eu le moindre sentiment à son égard. La supportant seulement parce qu'ils faisaient partis de la même équipe. Il l'appréciait mais sans plus. Juste après cette déclaration impromptue et qui était sortit sans qu'il y réfléchisse et qui avait fait rougir l'Uchiwa, ils avaient fait l'amour jusqu'à plus soif.

En repensant à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, il s'approcha lentement et sans bruit derrière son mari qui retira la viande de la plaque qui avait fini de cuire, puis il remua les nouilles dans la casserole. Naruto se colla à son dos et Sasuke ne sursauta même pas, le blond en fut très légèrement vexé car c'était le signe qu'il l'avait bien remarqué, comme à chaque fois.

L'Hokage ne s'en formula pas plus alors qu'il profita de la chaleur de son homme. Contrairement à ce que la plupart pouvait pensé, il n'y avait que son caractère qui était froid. Sa chaleur corporelle était tout autre et il soupira d'aise en passant ses mains sous le t-shirt du brun pour caresser doucement ses abdominaux fin mais musclés.

Sasuke était un peu plus grand que lui et son visage arriva à hauteur de sa nuque, caché par ses cheveux couleur nuit avec des reflets bleu. Il y enfouit son visage et inspira lentement son odeur boisé et de menthe.

\- Je t'aime. Souffla-t-il dans sa nuque, il sentit le Noiraud frissonner et il sourit contre sa peau en lui déposant des légers baiser papillons sur sa peau d'albâtre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Dobe ? Questionna le brun avec un léger sourire que le blond ne put voir. Il ne le dirait pas mais il aimait quand le blond le lui disait. C'était rare mais les fois où qu'il lui disait c'était si sincère et innocent, si vraie, si soudain, que son cœur ne pouvait que se réchauffer et réagir à ses simples trois mots. Il n'y avait que Naruto qui arrivait à lui faire ressentir autant d'émotion aussi intense.

\- Rien. Répondit l'Hokage en descendant sa main droite un peu plus bas, trop bas.

\- Naruto, je fais à manger. Réprimanda l'Uchiwa en posant sa main pâle sur celle plus bronzé pour la remonter sur son ventre. Et pas dans la cuisine.

\- Hum. Répliqua simplement le blond en déposant un nouveau baiser à son mari dans son cou, savourant la saveur sucré de sa peau, très contradictoire vu que ce dernier détestait les sucreries contrairement à lui-même.

\- Usuratonkachi. Réprimanda une dernière fois Sasuke en faisant égoutter les nouilles, faisant soupirer l'Uzumaki qui remonta définitivement sa main sur le torse de l'homme de sa vie.

\- Embrasse-moi. Exigea Naruto ne pouvant plus se retenir. C'est un ordre de ton Hokage. Ajouta en percevant venir le refus de l'ébène, ce dernier frissonna au ton autoritaire du blond qui contrastait avec les ton enjoués qu'arborait toujours son amant, même en poste.

\- Si c'est un ordre, comment puis-je le refuser ? Soupira faussement contrarié le porteur du Sharingan en se retournant.

Naruto arbora un sourire fier de lui tout en se collant à Sasuke, qui entoura la taille de son mari. Ce dernier détailla consciencieusement et affectueusement _son_ blond. Ce dernier était toujours un peu plus petit que lui. Son visage arrivant à hauteur de sa gorge, devant lever le visage pour capturer ses prunelles obsidiennes. Naruto avait plus de maturité depuis ses dernières années. Adieu les joues rondes de son enfance et les petites rondeurs de son corps. Son visage était fin avec toujours ses fines marque de naissance à chacune de ses joues. Ses cheveux un peu plus long et toujours aussi désordonné, lui tombant devant ses yeux bleu azur et derrière la nuque. Bien qu'il n'avait pas à être jaloux, le fils Uzumaki était plus carré que lui et ses muscles étaient plus saillants que les siens sans être trop. Ses yeux avaient toujours cette lueur naïve et innocente, mais qui pouvait s'effacer lorsqu'il était en mission ou pour un sujet important. Il était toujours aussi impulsif et avait gardé son sang chaud mais selon la situation, il pouvait réfléchir avant d'agir. Il avait changé et pas en mal.

Sasuke prit le visage du blond dans ses mains et pencha la tête et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, qui devient rapidement plus. Naruto passa ses mains autour de la nuque de son amant et approfondit leur baiser tout en se collant davantage au brun. Leur bouche s'ouvrit et leur langue se retrouvèrent dans un balai doux et sensuel. S'enroulant, se cherchant, se caressant amoureusement. Les mains de Sasuke ne restèrent pas innocente bien malgré lui, elles descendirent de la taille de son mari pour se retrouver sur ses hanches, puis ses fesses qui fit gigoter le blond dans ses bras, qui étouffa un gémissement contre ses lèvres.

À bout de souffle, les deux amants se séparèrent et collèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre, les yeux fermés. Leurs respirations se mélangèrent et un silence apaisant et tranquille régna dans la cuisine, seulement entrecoupé par leur souffle. Naruto sourit en sentant le désir du descendant Uchiwa contre lui. Il redressa de nouveau la tête et réengagea un baiser un peu plus chaud et passionnel. Une de ses main plongea dans la chevelure ébène de son amant et la seconde caressa le torse parfait de son amant.

Comment il avait pu pensé un instant à être séparé de lui ? Oui, jamais, il n'aurait pu laisser Sasuke à qui que ce soit, il l'avait sur la peau, dans son corps et dans son âme.

Quant à ce dernier, il ne pourrait jamais remercier assez son meilleur ami pour ne l'avoir jamais abandonné et cru en lui. Il ne le méritait pas et pourtant, le blond lui avait donné entièrement sa confiance, son amour et bien plus encore. Il n'avait pas regretté les choix qu'il avait fait. C'était grâce à eux qu'il était devenu assez puissant pour protéger ceux qui comptaient pour lui. Le seul regret qu'il avait c'est d'avoir commis l'erreur d'essayer de tuer celui qui l'avait toujours considéré comme son meilleur ami, son frère et son rival. Il ne voulait pas imaginer ce qui se serait passer s'il avait réussi.

Il avait enfin compris les choix de son frère. Jamais, il ne pourrait oublier la manipulation qu'avait été victime Itachi et il ne pardonnerait jamais à ses vieux du conseil. Néanmoins, les villageois ne méritaient pas de subir sa haine. Il s'en foutait comme de l'an 40 que les Villageois le détestait, que les amis de Naruto ne lui faisaient pas confiance. Que Sakura ait été assez stupide pour pensé qu'il puisse éprouver des sentiments pour elle et qu'elle s'était éloigné de ses anciens coéquipiers. Tant qu'_ils_ étaient près de lui, tout irait pour le mieux, il n'avait besoin de personne d'autre.

\- Sas'ke ? Appela doucement Naruto en s'éloignant doucement de l'Uchiwa, levant un sourcil interrogateur en sentant les mains de son mari se resserrer possessivement sur lui.

\- Merci Naruto. Sourit Sasuke, surprenant l'Uzumaki qui sentit son cœur battre à tout allure, voir Sasuke sourire lui avait toujours fait un effet monstre et sans aucune exception, surtout que ce sourire n'était réservé qu'à _eux_.

L'Hokage s'apprêtait à le ré-embrasser et l'embarquer de force dans leur chambre s'il le fallait. Il avait trop envie de l'Uchiwa, maintenant. Cependant, son souhait ne fut pas entendu car ils perçurent le claquement d'une porte à l'étage. Naruto esquissa un sourire bien qu'il fut un tantiné frustré lorsque Sasuke s'éloigna pour reprendre sa tâche de cuisiner le fameux plat préféré de son mari et de la prunelle de ses yeux. Ils avaient presqu'oublié qu'elle était rentrée la veille au soir car elle ne supportait pas d'être loin d'eux, même pour une seule nuit.

\- La plus importante de mes responsabilités m'appel. Une prochaine fois, Dobe.

\- Ouais, ouais, tu as de la chance que ça soit aussi la mienne, Teme. Ricana le blond en s'asseyant au comptoir et sa fatigue se rappela à lui dans un bâillement sonore, faisant rouler des yeux au brun aux fourneaux. Sinon, je t'aurais kidnappé pour la journée et je t'…

Naruto se tut lorsqu'une spatule en bois se dirigea à pleine vitesse sur son visage. Heureusement qu'il avait de bon réflexe, même en sortit du lit, et qu'il l'attrapa avant de se faire défigurer. Il s'apprêtait à invectiver son cher et tendre en bonne et due forme, et l'accuser de violence conjugale mais lorsqu'il vit son regard tendre et affectueux qu'il posait en direction de la porte. Il comprit. Il était devenu un peu moins idiot depuis qu'il était devenu Hokage. Ce dernier se retourna et le même regard se posa sur la petite forme qui venait de faire son apparition. La forme pour qui il donnerait sa vie plus que pour le village et qu'ils n'auraient jamais eu sans l'aide de Tsunade et Shizune.

Une petite de 4 ans à la longue chevelure blonde, avec des mèches ébènes où reflétait des reflets bleuté avec les rayons du soleil qui traversaient la fenêtre de la cuisine. Elle avait hérité des trois petites lignes horizontale de son paternel blond sur sa joue gauche. La petite frottait sa paupière gauche avec le dos de sa main. Paupière qui cachait une belle prunelle obsidienne. Son œil droit était à moitié ouvert sous le réveil, sa prunelle était d'une couleur bleu azur, ou reflétait des reflets rougeoyants avec l'effet du soleil. Chose très rare à Konoha ou dans les autres villages du monde Shinobi, mais qui faisait sa particularité.

La fillette traînait derrière elle son doudou, qui était un renard avec le symbole de la famille Uchiwa imprimé dessus. Cadeau offert par sa Tante Ino à ses deux ans. Sa main gauche qui frottait toujours son œil portait une gourmette en or blanc, offert par sa tante et marraine Hinata à sa naissance.

La petite se dirigea immédiatement au comptoir. Arrivé près de l'Uzumaki, elle leva ses petits bras et ce dernier la prit immédiatement et avec douceur sous les aisselles et la souleva pour la poser sur ses genoux. Immédiatement, elle enroula ses petites mimines autour du cou du blond et plongea son visage dans le cou hâlé et frotta son visage contre celui-ci, et ses yeux se fermèrent sous la chaleur chaleureuse qui l'entourait dans un cocon d'amour.

\- Bien dormi, mon ange ? Demanda doucement Naruto en posant un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête blonde, celle-ci hocha la tête et bailla contre sa peau.

\- Pourquoi tu t'es levé si tu es encore fatigué ? Questionna toujours le blond en caressant doucement son dos.

\- Ramen. Murmura simplement celle-ci, faisant doucement rire l'Hokage et Sasuke roula des yeux à la réponse si évidente de la plus jeune. Tel père telle fille.

Sasuke mélangea les pâtes, le miso et autres légumes et prépara quatre bols. Il n'aimait pas faire des ramens le matin alors que ses deux amours venaient de se réveiller, mais il adorait le après alors il faisait des exceptions. Il les posa devant Naruto et leur fille. Celle-ci se retourna et ses yeux brillèrent d'envie devant le dîner que son Paps' d'amour lui avait fait. Elle se lécha ses fines lèvres, posa sa peluche sur la table et attrapa les baguettes pour commencer à manger, oubliant complètement sa fatigue et engouffrant plus que mangeant.

\- Tu vas t'étouffer si tu ne mâche pas avant d'avaler, Abigaël. La disputa gentiment Sasuke en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Celle-ci releva légèrement la tête, la bouche pleine de pâte et il soupira en secouant la tête avec exaspération.

Naruto rigola et entama à son tour son premier bol, faisant inconsciemment un concours avec son ange.

Sasuke croisa ses bras et s'adossa au comptoir veillant sur les deux enfants face à lui qui se fixait de temps en temps avec défi. Un sourire discret s'étira sur ses lèvres. Cela lui rappelait vaguement l'Usuratonkachi et lui des années en arrière. Toujours prompte à montrer que l'un et meilleur que l'autre. Bien évidemment, la différence c'était qu'il y avait pas de ressentiment entre le père et la fille et que c'était surtout un jeu entre eux. Et étant donné qu'Abigaël n'avait pas la même constitution physique que Naruto, le plus âgé des deux blonds la laissait souvent gagner leur petite joute alimentaire. Profitant de l'heure de la douche de la petite pour s'empiffrer ce qu'il avait pas pu manger face à leur enfant.

Comme dirait l'Inuzuka, Abigaël était le parfait mélange entre son mari et lui, rien qu'à son physique. Un œil noir, le second bleu. Un regard d'une innocence pure, tel devait avoir un enfant de son âge. Chevelure blonde comme Naruto mais avec la moitié qui était des mèches ébènes avec des reflets bleuté comme lui. Et enfin, les trois marques Horizontale qui marquaient seulement sa joue gauche.

Quant à sa personnalité, elle tenait beaucoup de Naruto lorsqu'ils étaient tous les trois ou avec des personnes qu'elle connaissait bien et qu'elle adorait plus que tout, comme Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru ou encore Ino. Néanmoins, elle se trouvait être froide et méfiante lorsqu'elle ne connaissait pas, ce qui cachait surtout sa timidité. Elle avait inconsciemment ce regard hautain et supérieur et pouvait se montrer sarcastique lorsque l'on se moquait d'elle.

\- _Trop intelligente pour son propre bien. __A__vait rigolé Ino, __aimant la petite comme si c'était la sienne__._

Mais en sachant qui était ses parents, était-ce vraiment étonnant ? Enfin, surtout Sasuke même si le blond était loin d'être aussi idiot qu'il le laissait paraître.

Sasuke ne remercierait jamais assez Tsunade pour le cadeau qu'elle leur avait donné. C'était bien l'une des seules pour qui il éprouvait un respect certain, avec Shizune et Shikamaru. Et à la surprise de tous, Hinata et Ino. Et Kiba, un peu mais vraiment qu'un peu, ayant toujours eu du mal avec le descendant du clan Inuzuka. Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il avait cru un moment que ce dernier éprouvait un peu plus qu'une simple amitié pour son Hokage de mari. Avant que le maître-chien annonce qu'il était en couple avec la Hyuga. Rassurant la possessivité qu'il avait ressenti, mais malheureusement pour lui, faisant réfléchir intensément Naruto.

Lors de sa mise en couple avec ce dernier, un point noir avait pointé le bout de son nez. Une chose qui avait pesé sur la conscience de Naruto un bon moment et que c'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle il s'était refusé les sentiments qu'il éprouvait, et qu'il était devenu distant avec lui. Le blond ne voulait pas être celui qui empêcherait Sasuke de fonder une famille, d'empêcher la lignée des Uchiwa de perpétrait. Il l'aimait et le respectait trop pour ça.

Il lui avait fallu toute sa conviction et sa détermination pour convaincre Naruto que c'était pas sa priorité et que les Uchiwa avaient peut-être fait leur temps et que cela devait se terminer avec lui. Malheureusement pour eux, Naruto était le Shinobi le plus têtu et borné qui lui était donné de rencontrer. Cela avait été la plus douloureuse et horrible dispute qu'ils avaient eu depuis qu'il était revenu à Konoha. Ils s'étaient séparés et évidemment, Sakura en avait profité pour tenter une approche et elle avait été très très bien reçu et avait enfin compris le lien qui les avaient toujours uni et contre laquelle elle ne pouvait rien faire.

Suite à cela, Tsunade avait recherché jour et nuit un moyen pour arranger les choses sans passer par les expériences interdite, elle n'était pas Orochimaru. Son protégé et le dernier Uchiwa étaient trop lamentable depuis leur séparation pour qu'elle les laisse ainsi à faire n'importe quoi.

Personne n'avait réussi à les raisonner et à leur remonter le moral, enfin surtout à Naruto parce que c'était surtout lui qui refusait l'évidence. Et car parlait à l'Uchiwa était toujours délicat et mission impossible. Le futur Hokage était le seul qui pouvait lui parler sans recevoir un regard rempli de dédain ou des remarques blessantes et sarcastique .

Tsunade aimait Naruto et s'était, bien malgré elle, énormément attachée à Sasuke. C'était un gosse qui avait grandi trop vite après tout et n'avait trouvé réconfort que dans la vengeance et la haine. Naruto aurait eu aussi toute les bonnes raisons du monde d'éprouver ses sentiments après tout ce qu'il avait vécu au village. Et elle n'avait pu imaginer l'abandonner, alors elle avait changé d'avis sur l'Uchiwa au fur et à mesure qu'elle avait appris plus ou moins à le connaître. Et surtout, après avoir clairement vu les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour son ex-coéquipier et le pourquoi de leur dispute.

L'Hokage de l'époque avait bien trouvé un moyen de les réconcilier et les avait convoqué et leur expliqua que cela n'était pas sans risque. Ils en avaient parlé, réconcilié, puis n'avaient pu refuser et avaient tenté le tout pour le tout. Tout ce ne s'était pas passé comme prévu et au lieu que cela soit Naruto qui la porte comme convenu, ce fut lui.

Tsunade ne sut pas pourquoi mais eux s'en doutaient, aucun des deux n'étaient vraiment dominant dans leur relation. Estimant que l'Hokage n'avait pas à en savoir plus, ils n'avaient rien dit. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, Sasuke était le plus à même de supporter la grossesse et ils avaient juste échangé les rôles - sans penser à ce que leur avait dit Tsunade par rapport à sa méthode - le jour où que la conception avait eu lieu. Le jour de la demande en mariage de Sasuke.

Une chose était sûre et certaine, si c'était à refaire, il le referait sans hésiter.

Son regard revint dans le moment présent quand deux soupirs de contentement le fit revenir de ses souvenirs. Abigaël frotta doucement son ventre et le brun sut qu'elle ne pourrait pas manger plus. Quant à Naruto, c'était tout le contraire, il fixait Sasuke avec insistance. Provoquant, ce dernier leva un sourcil semblant ne pas comprendre sa demande silencieuse. Naruto plissa les yeux devant son regard faussement incompréhensif. Sasuke retint un ricanement moqueur et se contenta d'un rictus narquois made-in-Sasuke.

\- Bon, à la douche, Princesse. Sourit le cadet d'Itachi, décidant qu'il avait assez torturé Naruto comme ça. Celle-ci grimaça à la mention de la douche, mais savait que cela ne servait à rien de contester les ordres de son père. Tout comme avec son Papou' chéri, elle leva juste ses mains dans sa direction.

Ne pouvant refuser cette requête silencieuse, il s'éloigna du plan de travail et ignora royalement le regard goguenard de son mari, qui savait qu'il ne pouvait rien lui refuser ou très peu de chose. Il la souleva doucement et la plus jeune se blottie davantage contre son torse, attrapant de ses petites mains le t-shirt noir qu'il portait, se gorgeant de l'aura protectrice de son papa. Il sortit de la cuisine pour se rendre à la salle de bain sous le regard tendre et amoureux du blond qui se leva pour se remplir encore quatre bols de Ramen.

Tout était parfait. Cependant, rien ne durait éternellement.

* * *

**Fin du Prologue.**

**Je fais de mon mieux pour respecter le caractère des personnages et je m'excuse s'ils peuvent paraître OCC dans ce début, c'est toujours un peu difficile de poser les bases dans le premier chapitre.**

**Je suis désolé si des fautes d'orthographes se trouvent dans mon chapitre, je me relis mais des fautes passent toujours à travers malheureusement...**

**J'aime pas trop faire ça mais n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire vos critiques en review, que cela soit positive ou non tant que c'est constructif ^^ Et pour savoir si cela vous plaît et si je dois stopper ici ou non et qu'est-ce que je pourrais changer pour vous plaire ;-)**

**Si vous voulez et vous n'avez qu'à me le dire en review, je ferais en sorte de rajouter des évènements que vous espériez voir ou des personnages quels qu'ils soient :-) J'aime faire plaisir à mes lecteurs ^^**

**J'attends vos impressions et vos avis avec plaisir ^^**

**Passez une bonne fin d'après-midi et à bientôt, j'espère :***


	2. La famille n'est pas qu'un lien de sang

**B****onsoir Bonsoir, chère lectrice/Lecteur ^^**

**Je tiens d'abord à remercier ****toutes celles qui me suivent et à vos reviews, je suis ravie que mon prologue vous plaisent autant ****et j'espère que cela sera pareil pour la suite **

**Ce second chapitre concerne ****le point de vue de certains personnages et de leur vie après la guerre. ****Je vous laisse à votre lecture et j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira :-)**

**N'****hésitez pas à faire un tour sur ma seconde ''Servant of the Evil'' et me dire ce que vous en pensez si elle vous tente ^^**

**Disclamers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement sauf ceux qui vont apparaître et qui ne font pas partie de l'Histoire original. Je n'ai pas vu Boruto donc aucune référence - si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas fait exprès - à l'exception de certain noms dont j'ai entendu vaguement parler. N'hésitez pas à me spoils, cela ne me gêne pas ^^**

**Pairing : Sasu/Naru/Sasu. Kiba/Hinata. Shikamaru/Temari. Kakashi/Iruka pour les plus mentionnés.**

**Réponse au review sans compte :**

_Wani07 : Wouah mais je t'en prie, elle me trottait depuis longtemps dans la tête, il fallait que je la mette sur écrit ^^_

_Je suis ravie de l'apprendre et te donner ce que tu souhaites en espérant que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que le premier :-D_

_Mon couple préféré aussi et comme dans ma seconde, il y aura probablement pas de couple, il fallait que j'écrive pour calmer ma frustration lol_

_En tout cas, je te souhaite bonne lecture et encore merci pour tes encouragements :*  
__Xoxo :*_

* * *

Ino Yamanaka était paresseusement allongée avec un sourire comblé dans son grand lit deux personnes. Admirant avec un bonheur sans faille l'homme avec qui elle le partageait depuis un peu plus de trois années maintenant, officiellement. La belle blonde n'était pas sans savoir que chacun avait cru que c'était surtout pour sa ressemblance physique avec son ancien amour d'enfance et un petit peu pour son caractère qui était pas si éloigné que ça.

La Kunoichi mentirait si elle affirmait que ce n'était pas une des raisons, mais elle était loin d'être la principale. L'ancien Anbu de Danzo avait réussi à la toucher profondément avec son incompréhension total des sentiments, qu'ils soient familiaux, amicaux ou amoureux. Sa souffrance de ne pas comprendre les autres et ce qu'il pouvait ressentir lui-même. Elle s'était faites un plaisir de l'aider dans cette démarche et une chose en entraînant une autre. Elle était tombée sincèrement sous le charme du brun maladroit dans ses paroles et d'une franchise que Naruto n'avait rien à lui envier.

Ino Yamanaka avait pris conscience que son ''amour'' pour Sasuke Uchiwa n'était simplement dû qu'à sa rivalité puéril avec sa meilleure amie et rivale, et qu'elle n'avait pas voulu la laisser le ''gagner''. Puis elle s'était rendue compte que c'était surtout à cause de sa jeunesse et au fait, qu'elle ne comprenait finalement pas grand-chose à l'amour à cette époque. Sasuke était un fantasme ultime et inatteignable, peu importe les efforts pour y parvenir. On ne tombait pas amoureuse d'une apparence, elle l'avait parfaitement compris en apprenant à connaître un peu mieux Saï et surtout, lors de la grand guerre. Elle n'eut aucun mal à comprendre et accepter la vérité.

Ce jour-là, en voyant le regard échangé par Sasuke et Naruto lors de l'arrivée du descendant Uchiwa. De la complicité qu'ils avaient en se battant l'un à côté de l'autre, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Se protégeant mutuellement sans en avoir conscience, surtout concernant Sasuke qui s'était longtemps menti à lui-même.

À ce moment-précis, elle avait enfin compris que Sasuke n'avait jamais été à la porté d'aucune d'entre elles dès le départ. Qu'il était à jamais hors d'atteinte. Elle, elle avait vu, avait accepté la fatalité et la réalité. Pas comme Sakura qui courrait toujours après une chimère ainsi que les autres Villageoises et certains hommes. Elle avait presque de la peine, presque car la Haruno avait totalement rejeté Naruto lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'ils étaient en couple. Une chose qu'elle n'avait pas supporté et qu'elle croyait dur comme fer que c'était juste une blague. Refusant de voir qu'ils tenaient à l'autre plus qu'à n'importe quelle autre personne de leur entourage. Que personne ne parvenait à allumer cette infime lueur de quiétude à l'état pur dans les prunelles obsidienne et azurs. Et surtout qu'elle n'avait pas sa place entre eux, comme quiconque ne l'avait.

Comme tout le monde, elle n'avait pas vu de bon œil le retour de Sasuke au village. C'était une seconde preuve qu'elle avait enfin mûri et dépassé le stade d'ado amourachée du plus beau mec de Konoha. Ce qui comptait maintenant c'était qu'elle ne voulait pas que Naruto souffre comme il a déjà si souffert dans son passé. Il méritait tellement mieux que la douleur, il méritait la reconnaissance et le respect. Il avait toujours soutenu qui que ce soit, même ceux qui ne le méritaient pas et qui l'avaient si souvent rabaissé et humilié, elle la première.

La blonde avait eu peur que cela soit une manipulation de Sasuke, il était si facile pour lui d'avoir tout de Naruto. C'était un fait indéniable que même le blond n'avait pas conscience. Un sourire sur ses lèvre pulpeuse apparut en imaginant parfaitement l'air offusqué et outré de Naruto si elle lui disait en face.

Bien évidemment qu'elle portait toujours une admiration sans faille pour l'Uchiwa, mais le bonheur et la joie de Naruto passait en premier dorénavant. C'était grâce à lui qu'elle n'avait jamais perdu espoir. Qu'elle se battait pour ce qu'elle croyait juste. Qu'elle était encore en vie aujourd'hui pour avoir la famille qu'elle avait toujours désiré. Il était devenu l'un de ses meilleurs amis et un petit frère pour elle, alors elle se devait de veiller sur lui envers et contre tout. Elle n'avait pas voulu prendre la place d'une certaine rose, mais à le voir aussi mal suite à son éloignement... Elle n'avait plus aucun remord. Elle était devenue l'un des soutiens que Sakura n'avait pas pu lui donner. Il avait perdu la médic-in, mais elle, elle sera toujours présente pour lui. Peu importe ses actes et ses décisions.

Ce fut une joie qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru ressentir lorsqu'ils avaient 'annoncé' qu'ils étaient ensemble. Sasuke avait fait amende honorable et elle faisait entièrement confiance à Naruto et au jugement de son Hokage. Ce fut donc la première de tous ses amis à les féliciter et menacer franchement Sasuke, et ce, sans aucune peur et ni intimidation, de ce qu'il lui arriverait s'il faisait du mal à son petit frère. Appellation qui avait grandement ému le blondinet qui en avait pleuré de joie et attendri davantage la fille Yamanaka.

Elle s'était aussi surtout excusée auprès du blond pour la garce qu'elle avait été et bien évidemment, il lui avait immédiatement pardonné en la serrant dans ses bras sans réfléchir plus que ça.

\- _Sauf si tu veux toujours me piquer Sasuke. Avait-il rigolé de son rire si franc et communicatif, la faisant rire à son tour avant de le rassurer car bien qu'il le prenait à la rigolade, ce n'était qu'à moitié le cas.__ Ses yeux ne pouvant mentir._

_\- Je suis plus une gamine, j'ai un autre brun dans ma ligne de mire. La rassura Ino en lui dédiant un clin d'œil complice._

Après cette petite discussion, les deux blond s'étaient rapprochés considérablement et même l'Uchiwa s'était légèrement, très légèrement détendu en sa présence. Fallait pas non plus exagérer.

Ino sourit en y repensant. Elle embrassa chastement le brun qui dormait toujours et se leva pour préparer le déjeuner aux deux Hommes de sa vie.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kiba fit le tour du village avec Akamaru, salua certains Villageois au passage et donnant des coups de mains à ceux dans le besoin. Il sifflait de bonne humeur, un air que cet enfoiré de Naruto lui avait mis dans la tête la veille. Mais peu importait, Hinata avait accepté sa demande de mariage la veille et rien ne pourrait entacher sa bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Même pas Naruto et ses gages débile depuis qu'il avait perdu un stupide pari. Tu parles d'un Hokage. Il devrait plus bosser au lieu de donner des stupide défis. M'enfin, on était en temps de paix alors.

Et puis avoir Naruto n'était pas si terrible que ça. Il était devenu plus sérieux, surtout en cas d'extrême nécessité, très rare en étant en paix. Néanmoins, il gardait toujours son caractère un peu gamin, qui exaspérait toujours son fidèle conseiller qu'était Shikamaru Nara, mais il n'allait pas se plaindre d'avoir un Hokage moins sérieux que ses prédécesseurs. Enfin, les trois premiers surtout, parce que les deux derniers n'étaient pas vraiment des exemples à suivre à 100 pourcent mais c'était une autre histoire.

Kiba toujours de bonne humeur rentra chez lui, ou plutôt chez eux rejoindre sa chère et tendre fiancée. Un immense sourire orna ses lèvres à cette pensée. Fiancée et bientôt, mère de famille, une seconde fois. Cela n'avait pas été facile avec la Hyuga. La jeune femme avait toujours eu des sentiments forts pour leur fameux ami aux cheveux blond. Kiba n'avait jamais pensé qu'il aurait pu se déclarer un jour, certain que Naruto avait oublié ses sentiments pour son ex-coéquipière et aurait répondu à la sienne si celle-ci décidait enfin à se déclarer et le blondinet à ouvrir les yeux.

Cela faisait des années qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour la jeune femme mais s'était résigné qu'à n'être que son meilleur ami et coéquipier. Comment faire le poids contre celui qui les avait tous sauvé au moins une fois et faire face à des sentiments qui avait duré depuis l'enfance ?

C'est avec pur égoïsme qu'il en aurait presque roulé le patin du siècle à Naruto, car Sasuke non merci et puis quoi encore ? Ils ne s'aimaient guère et puis, il ne voulait pas mourir sous les coups de la fureur du Jinchuriki du plus puissant des Bijūs, fils d'un célèbre et aimé Hokage et futur Hokage lui-même. Même si en y réfléchissant, affronter la jalousie et la possessivité maladive d'un Uchiwa Sasuke, porteur du Mangekyō Sharingan, deuxième Shinobi le plus puissant du village n'était guère préférable. Que des durs choix dans la vie, mais bon, ce n'était pas pour rien le 'presque', il s'était retenu en palissant à ce que lui aurait réservé le Noiraud ou le Blond s'il s'était laissé allé à un tel débordement avec l'un ou l'autre.

M'enfin, lorsqu'ils avaient 'annoncé' qu'ils étaient ensemble. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir celle-là. Il avait été choqué et complètement sur le cul d'apprendre cette nouvelle, devenant la risée des Shinobis de sa promotion devant 'l'évidence' même. Qui avait fait rougir les concernés.

Suite à ça, la Hyuga n'avait pas paru affecté par l'annonce mais lui la connaissait, il avait parfaitement vu la douleur dans ses prunelles blanche tout comme Shino à qui cela n'avait pas échappé, mais un sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres et elle les avait félicité avec une joie non feinte.

Kiba avait été la voir chez elle pour la trouver les yeux rougies et des sillons de larmes sur ses joues pâle. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras en ne supportant pas de la voir ainsi et avait décidé d'attendre qu'elle s'en remette pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Puis quelques semaines plus tard, il s'était déclaré sous l'insistance d'Ino et de Shino.

À sa grande surprise, elle n'avait pas dit non, mais ni accepté ses sentiments. Il avait eu les mains moites et tremblantes dans l'attente qui lui avait paru interminable. Il s'était attendu à un refus en s'imaginant qu'elle cherchait juste une façon polie et correcte de l'envoyer sur les roses, puis…

\- Je ne peux répondre à tes sentiments. S'éleva la douce voix de sa coéquipière, son cœur se brisa jusqu'à… J'ai encore une chose à faire avant. Lui sourit-elle avec affection et un espoir s'installa en lui, face à se sourire qu'elle n'avait réservé qu'à Naruto jusqu'alors.

Lorsqu'elle était revenue auprès de lui quelques heures plus tard, elle avait accepté, le rendant encore plus heureux.

Kiba sortit de ses souvenirs et grimaça légèrement lorsqu'il croisa un certain porteur du Sharingan. Ce dernier passa près de lui sans lui jeter un seul regard, comme s'il n'existait pas. Le maître-chien grogna en se retournant pour le regarder s'éloigner de lui de son pas si supérieur et princier ou plutôt royal serait le bon mot. Il se retint très difficilement de lui tirer la langue comme le grand gamin qu'il était. Il se souvient parfaitement que c'était l'un des premiers à s'opposer à sa réhabilitation pour la même raison que les autres collègues de sa promotion.

Ils s'étaient tous fait chier pour tenter de le ramener le jour où qu'il avait décidé de rejoindre la face de serpent, et avait tous failli en mourir si les Shinobis de Suna n'étaient pas intervenus à temps. Il avait eu un goût terriblement amer lorsque Naruto l'avait farouchement défendu pour ne pas qu'il soit éliminé pour trahison envers Konoha. Et l'avait bien fait savoir.

L'Inuzuka se souvient parfaitement du jour où qu'il avait tenté de le ramener et qu'il était revenu à moitié mort dans les bras de Kakashi. C'était une chose qu'il n'avait jamais pu pardonner à l'Uchiwa et n'y était toujours pas parvenu. Naruto était son meilleur ami et le voir souffrir lui était insupportable. Et même si aujourd'hui, il avait totalement accepté son retour et sa mise en couple, puis avait été le témoin de Naruto aux côtés de Gaara à son mariage. Il l'avait toujours en travers de la gorge.

Cependant, il n'était pas aveugle et autant de mauvaise foi qu'on pouvait le croire. Il voyait bien les regards que se lançaient les deux plus puissants Shinobis de Konoha. Il voulait le bonheur de Naruto, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de lui avoir juré de tuer l'Uchiwa s'il le faisait encore souffrir et qu'il retournait de nouveau sa veste. Le blond impulsif avait été touché et lui avait dédié son fameux grand sourire communicatif et ils s'étaient mangés des bols de Ramen à Ichiraku, vite rejoint par leurs autres camarade de promotion pour une soirée plus qu'arrosée dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Kiba soupira d'aise lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, chez eux. Oubliant le passé et pensant au présent et à l'avenir. Tout s'était arrangé alors pourquoi s'en souvenir ? Naruto avait, comme toujours, tenu sa parole et avait eu raison de croire en Sasuke qui n'avait plus trahi personne, enfin trahi Naruto car pour l'Uchiwa, les autres n'avaient aucune valeur et ce, encore aujourd'hui.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tout dans cette vie était galère. Konoha était galère. Être Shinobi était galère. Être marié était galère. Avoir un enfant était galère. Mais le pire de la galaritude - ce mot n'existait pas mais il s'en foutait - c'était d'être le conseillé du plus galère des Hokages… Surtout lorsque celui-ci était en congé. Évidemment, c'était qui qui se tapait tous les dossiers en retard et tous les dossiers qui arrivaient, encore et toujours sans jamais en voir le bout ? Bah bien évidemment, c'était Shikamaru Nara qui se les coltinaient, celui qui connaissait les dossiers sur le bout des doigts bien malgré lui.

Dès que son cher aimé Hokage reviendrait de repos, il allait lui mettre un bon coup de pied au derrière pour qu'il ne le remette pas dans ce genre de situation.

\- Encore des dossiers, Shika. Informa son assistant du jour qui n'était personne d'autre que son meilleur ami, Chôji Akimichi.

Le génie Nara le regarda d'une façon si dépité et fatigué que le Chef du Clan Akimichi se sentit presque désolé pour lui, presque vu qu'il savait que ce n'était qu'une façade et qu'il aimait aidé son Hokage et ami. Avant de sortir du bureau, il entendit très distinctement le soupir profond et désemparé de son ancien coéquipier, le faisant esquisser un sourire vraiment désolé mais tout de même amusé.

Shikamaru laissa tomber fortement son front sur la tonne de paperasse qui se trouvait sur le bureau et qui lui semblait de ne plus en finir. Pourquoi avait-il accepté d'être le conseiller de Naruto déjà ? Ah oui, le fameux Blondinet imprévisible avait proposé vaguement à Sasuke mais ce dernier avait refusé, préférant largement être le Capitaine des Anbus et devenir l'ombre de l'Uzumaki de cette façon.

La bonne blague. Qui croyait-il berné cet imbécile à l'exception de son Baka de mari ? C'était la vengeance de l'Uchiwa parce qu'il s'était opposé à sa réintégration, oui ! C'était bas, vil, mesquin et infâme de la part de Sasuke. Il pensait pourtant qu'ils avaient dépassé ce stade, après qu'il avait fait porté la voix du Clan Nara en sa faveur. Bon, il avait fallu moult et moult insistance de la part d'un certain Blondinet aux yeux bleu, mais il l'avait fait quand même alors qu'il n'était vraiment pas obligé, personne ne lui en aurait voulu à l'exception de deux-trois personnes. Quatre pour être plus précis. Il avait mit du temps à se décider mais il s'était opposé à son tour à l'Hokage et au conseil. Il pourrait avoir un minimum de reconnaissance. Naruto Uzumaki-Namizake était galère et Sasuke Uchiwa l'était encore plus.

Soupir en se redressant et faisant tourner le grand siège où se posait généralement le royal postérieur de son très cher Hokage. Un sourire. Malgré que sa vie soit toujours autant galère, il ne la changerait pour rien au monde. Ils étaient en paix. Il avait tenu sa promesse faites à Asuma et veiller aux petits Roi et à son fils. Il avait une famille qu'il aimait plus que tout. L'un de ses meilleurs ami avait eu à son tour la famille qu'il avait rêvé et était devenu ce qu'il désirait depuis tant d'année. Tous ses amis de sa promotion avaient enfin le droit au bonheur que tous méritaient après tant de bataille et de drame.

Personne n'avait été surpris qu'il reprenne la tête du Clan Nara, ni qu'il devienne le conseiller de Naruto. Shikamaru était celui fait pour ce poste. Toujours calme, réfléchissant avant de prendre n'importe quelle décision et fin stratège tout comme l'était son père Shikaku. Le blond avait besoin d'un homme comme lui à ses côtés. Un homme qui avait son entière confiance et avec 200 de QI, il aurait été plus qu'idiot de ne pas avoir pensé à l'Héritier Nara. Il lui avait avoué qu'il avait proposé à Sasuke, seulement pour ne pas vexer ce dernier de ne pas lui avoir proposé en premier, bien que l'Uzumaki savait que l'Uchiwa n'accepterait pas et qu'il préférait partir en mission pour lui que de rester enfermé dans un bureau à trier des papiers et gérer des incidents politique.

Et comme Sasuke lui avait dit lorsque Shikamaru lui avait posé la question du pourquoi de son refus.

_\- Ma place est de veiller les arrière__s__ de ma Dobe. Je serais toujours __dans __son ombre car je ne suis pas fait pour la lumière. Lui avait-il simplement répondu avant de tourner les talons, non sans un…Surveille ses devants Shikamaru et ne me déçoit pas. Avant de disparaître complètement de sa vue._

Un ricanement le prit soudain en repensant à la menace à peine voilée. Le couple Sasuke/Naruto en avait surpris plus d'un mais pas lui. C'était si évident depuis tant d'année. Il comprenait Naruto de vouloir ramener son rival et meilleur ami, il aurait fait la même chose pour Ino et Chôji. Cependant, la lueur qu'il avait plus d'une fois remarqué dans les yeux azur, dépassé de loin la simple amitié forte ou les liens de fraternité. Si au début, c'était pour tenir la promesse faite à Sakura, c'était rapidement devenu plus que ça. Les seuls fois où qu'il lui rappelait cette promesse, c'était quand la rose était dans les parages, sinon, c'était toujours des ''parce que c'est mon meilleur ami''. Une phrase qui voulait tout dire mais qui semblait être le seul à le comprendre. Galère d'être trop intelligent.

Il n'avait pas été fan de cette ''annonce''. Il ne se mêlait jamais des histoire de cœur mais là, c'était différent. Naruto avait beaucoup trop souffert et Sasuke était vraiment le seul qui avait malencontreusement le pouvoir de le mettre au plus bas. Alors il avait au départ refusé d'accepter le retour de l'Uchiwa. Ce dernier était beaucoup trop illisible, imprévisible et dangereux et plus personne ne le connaissait. L'avait-il déjà connu ? La réponse fut évidente, non. Et c'était pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas pris parti pour Naruto sur ce coup.

Malheureusement pour lui, Naruto fut une vraie plaie avec tout le monde lors de l'emprisonnement de Sasuke, il était devenu insupportable pendant tout l'enfermement du dernier Uchiwa et s'était renfermé petit à petit sur lui-même. Prouvant ses dires sur le fait que si le porteur du Sharingan n'était pas réhabilité, mais surtout, s'il était exécuté pour trahison alors il ne répondrait plus de rien et quitterait Konoha avec le dernier descendant Uchiwa, n'hésitant aucunement à devenir Nukenin par la même occasion.

Après cette affirmation venant de la voix du blond lui-même face à eux tous, Shikamaru dut reconsidéré sérieusement son cas, le voyant plus sérieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été et ses paroles ayant fait directement flancher Tsunade. Il ne pouvait décidément pas laissé son ami devenir Nukenin et abandonner le rêve pour lequel il s'était autant battu et entraîné. Il avait donc décidé de parler avec Hinata qui avait toujours été aux côtés de Naruto lorsqu'il fallait défendre le dernier Uchiwa, et qu'il savait objective étant donné qu'elle n'était pas une amie proche de Sasuke et qu'elle ne risquerait jamais de mettre la vie du blond en danger, quitte à qu'il la déteste. Raison pour laquelle, il ne serait jamais allé voir Sakura.

Sans vraiment de surprise, elle faisait entièrement confiance à Naruto et à son jugement, ainsi qu'à son lien avec son rival et meilleur ami. Elle-même n'avait pas confiance en Sasuke mais chacun avait droit à une dernière chance. Et si c'était vraiment une manipulation, elle était persuadé que l'Uzumaki ne le laisserait pas faire car c'était une chose de le défendre parce qu'il ne désirait plus la vengeance, mais c'était une autre s'il faisait tout ça uniquement pour détruire Konoha par la suite.

Shikamaru avait été sceptique et après quelques semaines de réflexion intense qui avait été galère, il avait décidé de faire comme Hinata et donner tout son soutien et la voix de son Clan à son futur Hokage. Au plaisir du blond qui lui promit que cela n'arrivera pas et que Sasuke avait changé. Et comme tout le monde le sait, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze qui avait pris ce dernier nom à la fin de la guerre, tenait toujours ses paroles.

Quand leur couple s'était su. Il en avait pas fait tout un plat. S'amusant de la réaction de Kiba et des autres qui s'étaient foutu de la gueule de ce dernier, alors qu'eux-même malgré 'l'évidence' avait été tout autant surpris que le maître-chien la première fois. Lui, avait simplement décidé de garder un œil prudent et inquiet sur son ami, tout en surveillant prudemment les faits et gestes de l'Uchiwa. Tsunade n'avait même pas eu besoin de lui ordonné.

Quant à Sakura, il n'en fut pas non plus surpris de son rejet, malgré qu'elle ait plus ou moins mûrit, elle restait une personne complètement égoïste. Il fallait vraiment l'être pour demander à un Homme qui avait des sentiments pour vous de lui en ramener un autre, qui s'en fichait complètement d'ailleurs et qui ne l'avait jamais caché. De toute façon, Naruto n'était plus seul, si Sakura n'était plus là, il avait d'autres amis qui ne l'abandonnerait pas, bien au contraire. Et ce dernier l'avait compris quand tous avaient enfin accepté de nouveau Sasuke pour lui, sans quelques menaces au passage. Menace partant des yeux venant de lui.

Parlant du couple Sasuke/Naruto. Le sien était tout autant galère. Après la guerre, Temari no Subaku avait mise quelques années avant de lui faire sa déclaration et il ne pouvait se mentir, malgré que Temari soit une fille complètement dingue avec un caractère de feu qui le faisait complètement flippé par moment mais craqué tout autant, il éprouvait plus que de la simple amitié pour elle. Ils avaient vécu tellement de chose ensemble depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Lui étant l'ambassadeur de Konoha depuis sa promotion en Jōnin et pour entretenir une bonne relation avec Suna, et elle, l'ambassadrice de Suna. Ils étaient souvent, très souvent en contact et faisaient des allées-retours pour assurer l'entente diplomatique entre leur deux Villages. M'enfin, il se doutait que Kakashi, qui avait repris le flambeau après ''la mise en retraite'' de Tsunade quelques années après la guerre, n'était pas sans lien avec leur rapprochement.

Car après tout, Gaara no Subaku, le Kazekage lui-même et Naruto étaient presque comme des frères, alors question d'accident diplomatique, ils en étaient loin. Puis dans ce cas-là, valait mieux envoyer Naruto pour régler les différents qu'il pouvait y avoir entre Konoha et Suna. C'était plus logique que cela soit le futur Hokage qui s'y rende.

Shikamaru se retourna de nouveau pour faire face au maudit dossier qui semblait le narguer. Heureusement qu'il n'avait jamais eu le rêve de devenir Hokage, il se serait pendu dès la première journée. La paperasse n'était décidément pas pour lui, mais bon, Naruto travaillait beaucoup trop en se moment et il avait besoin de se reposer et de retrouver sa famille. Il ne pouvait lui en vouloir pour ça mais il ne laisserait pas cela arriver de nouveau. Il pâlit en pensant à ses vacances. Si cela arrivait, il finirait toute sa paperasse avant. Hors de question qu'il fasse la moitié du travail qui appartenait à son Hokage. Se promit-il pour la millième fois depuis qu'il avait accepté ce poste et que Dieu, si Dieu y avait, l'entendissent, rien qu'une fois. Pria-t-il en retournant à son boulot de galère.

Oui, c'était dur d'être Shikamaru Nara, conseiller fidèle et loyal à Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze qui avait toujours le don de lui retourner le cerveau.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hinata s'entraînait déjà depuis plusieurs heures avec sa sœur Cadette. Une fois l'entraînement fini, elles se séparèrent après une brève étreinte et elle prit une bonne douche bien chaude qui détendit immédiatement ses muscles et la fit soupirer d'aise. Rien qu'une bonne douche bien chaude après l'effort fourni, il y n'y avait rien de mieux.

La jeune Hyuga était devenue la chef de son Clan peu de temps après la guerre et avait enfin aboli la loi concernant la deuxième branche familiale et leur sceau. Cela n'avait pas été chose aisée à cause des vieux du conseil de sa famille mais deux choses lui avait permis de tenir bon et d'y parvenir. Le désir d'honorer la mémoire de Neji et Naruto qui l'avait soutenu jusqu'au bout pour tenir lui aussi sa promesse.

Elle était enfin devenue la chef que son Père espérait. Elle était devenue plus forte, avait pris en assurance, garder la tête haute et son sang froid en toute circonstance. Tout son clan la respectait et l'avait accepté en tant que telle, faisant la fierté de son paternel et d'elle-même.

De plus, elle était fiancée à quelqu'un de formidable. Certes, ce n'était pas avec son amour d'enfance mais à sa surprise, elle s'y était faites rapidement. Comme avec Ino, elle avait pris conscience que Naruto avait toujours été hors de sa portée, car ce n'est pas à cause de sa naïveté qu'il ne voyait pas ses sentiments, bien que c'était l'une des raisons, mais parce qu'il appartenait déjà corps et âme à quelqu'un d'autre. Elle l'avait su lors de la grande guerre. Lorsqu'elle _les_ avait vu ensemble. Pas besoin de posséder de Byakugan ou de Sharingan pour percevoir ce lien qui _les_ unissait. Cette complicité qui _les_ avait toujours caractérisait du plus loin qu'elle se souvenait. Ce lien qui l'unissait étroitement à Sasuke Uchiwa et vice-versa. Bien qu'elle avait toujours observé Naruto depuis sa plus tendre enfance, c'était une chose qu'elle n'avait pas vu. Trop obnubilé par ses sentiments pour son futur Hokage.

Bien qu'Hinata n'avait jamais eu d'affinité avec le Noiraud comme la plupart des habitants à l'exception de son Senseï et ses coéquipiers. L'Héritière n'avait pas hésité à le défendre face à son clan, au conseil et à l'Hokage. Certes, elle n'avait eu aucune confiance en l'Uchiwa dans l'instant, cependant, elle avait toujours eu une confiance aveugle au blond impulsif et cela n'était pas de la veille que ça allait changer. Elle avait eu des réserves qu'elle ne lui avait jamais caché mais il avait su trouver les bons mots pour la convaincre totalement.

Ce fut à cet époque qu'elle avait eu sa première et plus grosse dispute avec l'Inuzuka, qui refusait la réhabilitation de Sasuke, lui rappelant amèrement qu'il avait presque réussi à tuer l'Uzumaki de sang-froid, ce par quoi elle lui avait répondu :

_\- Tout le monde a le droit à une dernière chance. Naruto lui a pardonné, on doit accepter sa décision et surtout, lui faire confiance car lui nous l'a donné sans hésiter._

Kiba était sorti furieux et ils en avaient calmement discuté ensuite, il n'avait pas été convaincu mais avait accepté sa décision mais ne l'avait pas suivi, au début.

Hinata sourit tout en sortant de la douche et s'habilla tranquillement. En repensant à son futur mari, un sourire orna ses lèvres. Elle n'avait jamais oublié la déclaration maladroite qu'il lui avait faite et un doux rire s'éleva dans son ancienne chambre. La brune se souvient parfaitement de la tension qui avait habitait le maître d'Akamaru lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait une dernière chose à faire.

En effet, après 'l'annonce'' du couple Sasuke/Naruto, elle avait besoin de mettre un point final sur ses sentiments pour le futur Hokage, et devait en parlait directement avec le concerné pour pouvoir enfin tourner la page et avancer. Hinata lui avait fait sa déclaration face à Pain mais elle avait compris que c'était bien plus de l'admiration que de l'amour. Il y avait de l'amour évidemment, mais de l'amour que l'on éprouvait pour un membre de sa famille.

Naruto était son modèle, un mentor et elle avait confondu les deux depuis trop longtemps. Elle l'aimait mais pas de cette façon. Ils n'en avaient jamais discuté mais ils le devaient alors après la déclaration de Kiba, elle s'était rendue chez lui avec une certaine appréhension et sa timidité maladive de retour mais un peu moins prononcé qu'avant. C'était ce qu'elle avait essayé de se convaincre… Qu'elle devait changer, et le seul moyen était d'enfin d'attraper le taureau par les cornes.

Cependant, à la vue de son grand sourire sincère, honnête et heureux et de ses yeux d'un bleu azur tel le ciel et qui pétillait de sa joie de vivre. Hinata sentit directement ses joues chauffaient affreusement. Cela n'avait finalement pas changé… Devant cet homme si confiant et sûr de lui, elle était loin d'être la Chef de clan confiante qu'elle était devenue et redevenait la petite fille timide et peu sûre d'elle. La seule différence c'était qu'elle ne s'était pas encore évanouie, même en voyant qu'il sortait de la douche et que ses cheveux s'égouttait petit à petit, retombant sur son regard bienveillant, et mouillant le haut de son simple t-shirt de couleur orange qui moulait son torse saillant et puissant.

S'inquiétant de la voir aussi rouge écrevisse, Naruto l'avait invité sans plus attendre et donné un grand verre d'eau alors qu'elle s'était timidement assise dans son canapé, son cœur se calmant petit à petit. Cela lui fit un bien fou et après une grande inspiration et quelques bégaiements, elle lui déballa tout sans le regarder, sous le choc de se dernier qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Un grand blanc avait suivit sa déclaration, puis lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche avec un air désolé, elle le stoppa en levant la main, le regardant enfin droit dans les yeux, les joues toujours un peu rouge mais un regard déterminé qui le fascina.

_\- Je te demande rien, Naruto-kun. Pas la peine de t'excuser, ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venue. J'avais juste besoin de te le dire. Alors je te le redis, merci Naruto-kun. Si tu n'étais pas rentré dans ma vie, je ne serais jamais devenue celle que je suis aujourd'hui et j'aurais sûrement abandonner depuis longtemps. Je t'ai admiré et aimé et cela ne changera jamais, je te soutiendrais quoi que tu fasses. Tu seras à jamais celui qui m'a sauvé et guidé. Qui m'a montré la voie que je veux suivre. Je sais que tu n'éprouve pas les même sentiments que moi et malgré ce que tu as dit à Neji-Nii-san, c'était prévu ainsi je le sais maintenant. Je suis heureuse que tu trouves le bonheur avec Sasuke-kun, vous le méritez plus que n'importe qui, surtout toi qui nous as toujours sauvé et est toujours prêt à te sacrifier pour nous. Sache que je te suivrais n'importe où, que tu deviennes Hokage ou non. Je serais toujours là si tu as besoin de moi. Moi-même et le clan Hyuga sommes ton appui. Nous te donnons et sans aucune restriction, tout notre soutien, notre force et le pouvoir de nos yeux. Finit-t-elle solennellement en ne le quittant pas des yeux une seconde._

Hinata avait été elle-même surprise de son long discours. Elle avait été sûre d'elle et n'avait pas bégayé une seule fois lors de sa tirade. Elle avait enfin laissé parlé son cœur et ses sentiments et se sentait apaisée et légère. Tout ce qu'elle pensait et ce qu'elle avait gardé en elle depuis toutes ses années était sortie. Grâce à ses yeux blanc où reflétait l'étincelle de sa vérité et dans sa voix douce et aimante, elle lui transmettait toute sa sincérité, son amour, sa loyauté et la confiance absolue qu'elle lui portait depuis toujours et qui n'avait jamais failli et qui ne se fanerait jamais.

Et lorsque le blond s'était levé et l'avait serré fortement dans ses bras à l'en étouffer, elle s'était dit qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu se sentir aussi bien, si comblée et à sa place. Pas aux côtés de son Naruto-kun en tant qu'amante mais en tant que son amie fidèle, un soutien qui demeurera indéfectible et incassable peu importe les années. Et au final, elle n'aurait pu espérer mieux, c'était bien mieux que tout ce qu'elle avait espéré.

Oui, Naruto était la personne qui aurait toujours une place plus importante que n'importe qui dans son cœur et son esprit. Il restera le premier Homme de sa vie, il était son héros, son tout.

_\- Je suis pas doué pour les grand discours, je préfère l'action mais… Merci, Hina-chan. Merci de ton soutien et ton amour. Merci pour avoir aidé Sas'ke et de ne jamais avoir vu en moi le monstre que tout le monde croyait. Merci d'avoir toujours cru en moi et de ne pas m'avoir m'abandonner. Je m'excuse d'avoir ignoré ta déclaration face à Pain alors que tu as failli mourir par ma faute. Si le Teme n'était pas dans ma vie, je t'aurais rendu tes sentiments sans hésitation. Merci pour tout… Finit-il dans un murmure et elle s'empêcha de pleurer __à son tour __lorsqu'elle sentit des perles salés roul__er__ dans son cou. Elle se contenta de lui rendre affectueusement son étreinte comme une sœur le ferait. Ce qu'elle était devenue très rapidement. Et elle aurait donné sa place pour rien au monde._

Hinata sortit de ses pensées. Plonger dans ses souvenirs, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle était arrivée devant chez elle. Avec son futur Mari, tout n'avait pas été simple. Il avait toujours eu cette boule à la gorge qu'elle le quitte car elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle avait fait le mauvais choix. Cela l'avait touché, puis en était devenue lassant à mesure des mois.

Hinata avait du recourir au grand moyen – qu'elle tairait sous timidité maladive – pour le convaincre que c'était lui qu'elle aimait. Qu'elle aimerait toujours Naruto mais pas de la même façon qu'elle aimait Inuzuka Kiba à l'heure d'aujourd'hui. Cela l'avait définitivement convaincu et tout avait été pour le mieux.

* * *

**Voili, voilou, la fin de ce long chapitre ^^**

**Je vous avoue que j'ai adoré écrire sur ma très adorée Hinata et mon adoré Shikamaru, sans compter Sasuke, Naruto et les Uchiwa, c'est mes petits chouchoux c'est deux-là ^^**

**Je suis impatiente de lire vos avis sur mon second chapitre et les différents points de vus des personnages qui comme le précédent fait un petit tour sur nos Shinobis, je n'ai pas fait apparaître Lee, Tenten et les autres car je n'ai pas trop d'affinité avec eux, mais ils apparaîtront je vous rassure et on saura leur point de vue à ce moment-là ^^**

**Alors ce chapitre ? Bien, nul, passable ? Envie de connaître la suite ?**

**Les caractères sont bien respectés et pas trop OOC si c'est le cas ? Tout ce qui s'est passé dans la vie de chacun ? Ce qu'ils pensent du retour de l'Uchiwa et du couple Sasu/Naru ?  
Bien sûr, je pense que tout dépends du point de vue de chacun mais ça me ferait plaisir d'en discuter si cela diverge ^^**

**J'accepte toutes les critiques tant qu'elles sont constructives :-)**

**Je m'excuse pour les fautes que vous retrouveriez, je me suis bien relu mais bon, des fautes passent à la trappe ^^**

**Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas si vous voulez voir des couples spéciaux apparaître, des personnages ou des situations, je suis tout ouïe à toute genre de proposition ;-)**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et à bientôt, j'espère,  
Xoxo :***


	3. Liens

**Bonjour chère lectrice/Lecteur ^^**

**Je tiens d'abord à remercier toutes celles qui me suivent et ont mis mon histoire dans leur favori ^^ **

**Disclamers :**** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement sauf ceux qui vont apparaître et qui ne font pas partie de l'Histoire original où de d'autres mangas que je préciserais à la fin si cela arrive.**

**Je n'ai pas vu Boruto donc aucune référence - si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas fait exprès - à l'exception de certains noms dont j'ai entendu vaguement parler. N'hésitez pas à me spoils, cela ne me gêne pas ^^**

**Pairing :**** Sasu/Naru/Sasu. Kiba/Hinata. ****Shikamaru/Temari. Kakashi/Iruka pour les plus mentionnés.**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture et j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira :-)**

* * *

Un temps magnifique se profilait au Village de Konoha, le plus puissant du Pays de Feu. Les oiseaux se baladaient, les habitants étaient de très bonne humeur après la semaine passée qui avait été plus que pluvieuse et déprimante. Tout était prévu pour passer une bonne journée, sans aucune dispute ni prise de tête. Cependant, certaines familles étaient loin de suivre cette voix de paix et de calme, même avec un temps propice à la joie et à la bonne humeur. Ce fut le cas dans une grande maison, qui se révélait plus être un manoir qu'autre chose et qui se situait dans l'ancien quartier du clan qui fut jadis, le plus respecté, puissant et craint du village de la Feuille, et encore aujourd'hui était encore considéré comme tel.

\- Je veux pas ! Bouda une voix fluette.

\- Abigaël, arrête de faire ton enfant. Soupira son père.

\- J'ai 5 ans, Papou'. Rappela la petite fille en le regardant avec exaspération, qui rappelait vaguement un certain descendant au dit ''Papou''.

\- C'est pour ça que tu vas aller à l'Académie. Insista ledit Papou en croisant les bras, l'air aussi déterminé que son cher et aimée petit ange, accentuant davantage leur ressemblance.

\- Non, je préfère m'entraîner avec Paps' et toi, l'Académie ne sert à rien. Ne se démonta aucunement la descendante Uzumaki-Namikaze-Uchiwa.

\- Comment tu peux savoir si tu n'y es jamais allé ? Questionna de nouveau le blond en levant un sourcil et commençant à chercher une solution pour persuader sa fille.

\- Parce que mon Papou' est Hokage et mon Paps' est le Chef des Anbus. Argua dignement Abigaël de sa voix fluette tout en croisant ses bras, fier de son argument imparable. Personne ne peut rivaliser avec vous alors c'est qu'une perte de temps.

\- Comme tu le dis, mais tes Papas ont beaucoup de responsabilités, l'Académie te permettra de ne pas avoir de retard si on a trop de travail et tu pourras être avec tes amis. Ton Paps' a plusieurs missions qui sont importantes et on a besoin de lui. Et moi, j'ai des dossiers en retard qui méritent aussi mon attention. Argumenta l'Hokage. Puis, je sens que Shika va me tuer si je lui laisse encore des dossiers. Marmonna Naruto dans sa barbe imaginaire tout en ayant une légère grimace en se souvenant de la dernière fois qu'il avait été en congés.

\- Je le savais… Murmura soudainement la petite blonde méchée en décroisant les bras et baissant la tête, le regardant à travers ses paupières.

\- Tu savais quoi ? Interrogea Naruto en levant un sourcil, surpris par le ton soudainement bas de son ange et son air attristé.

\- Vous ne m'aimez plus… Renifla-t-elle en baissant le regard, coupant le contact visuel. C'est… C'est pour ça que vous voulez me laisser à l'Académie… Souffla-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante, annonçant une crise de larmes qui comprima immédiatement le cœur de notre Blondinet.

\- Mais non, mon ange. Rassura Naruto en s'accroupissant face à sa fille, qui s'obstina à laisser son regard au sol. Tu verras que l'Académie est géniale, tu seras avec ton Grand-père Iruka et il t'enseignera aussi bien que nous. C'est lui qui nous a tout appris après tout. Sourit-il en relevant doucement le visage de sa fille pour plonger son regard bleu dans celui azur et ébène.

\- Tu mens… Souffla-t-elle avec les larmes aux yeux, qui menaçaient de de couler à tout instant. Avec Oncle Kashi', on a regardé un film où les parents d'une petite fille… Ils lui ont dit que l'école était très bien et qu'ils reviendront... Mais ils sont jamais revenus… Renifla de nouveau Abigaël en cachant son visage dans ses mains.

\- Mais pas nous ma chérie, nous t'aimons plus que tout. Réfuta Naruto en la serrant dans ses bras pour la consoler.

Ce que notre cher Hokage ne voyait pas, c'était le petit sourire qu'arborait sa fille. Celle-ci connaissait parfaitement son Papou et savait parfaitement comment le faire craquer. Une moue triste avec les lèvres tremblantes, les larmes aux yeux avec des petits mots de manque d'amour et le tour était joué. Abigaël refusait d'aller à l'Académie. Elle préférait que cela soit ses Papas qui lui fassent des cours ou ses tantes et oncles. L'école s'était nul et ses parents ne seront plus assez proche d'elle et elle le refusait surtout que… Elle se serra plus étroitement contre la chaleur de son papa-soleil.

Ce qu'elle-même ne sentit et ne vit pas, c'était le regard qui était posé sur eux depuis le début de leur conversation et qui avait levé un sourcil face à cette petite comédie... Qui se sentait à des kilomètres à la ronde.

\- Me laisse pas y aller… Supplia-t-elle d'une petite voix en se serrant davantage contre son Papou. Laisse-moi rester avec vous, m'abandonnez pas. Murmura-t-elle en plongeant son visage dans son cou et respirant son odeur de cannelle, faisant totalement craquer l'Uzumaki-Namikaze-Uchiwa.

\- Mon ange… Concéda enfin le Jinchuriki et Abigaël eut un sourire victorieux qui s'effaça très rapidement lorsque…

\- Toujours aussi naïf, Usuratonkachi. S'éleva une voix lassée mais où l'on pouvait percevoir un certain agacement, faisant sursauter Naruto qui se retourna et blêmir la petite blonde face au regard mécontent de son Paps', elle se tassa inconsciemment sur sa chaise.

\- Depuis quand t'es là, Sas' ? Questionna Naruto en se relevant avec son grand sourire bienheureux que son Mari soit rentré plus tôt que prévu de sa mission.

Abigaël fut tout aussi ravie mais tout autant déçue, elle avait presque réussi. Maintenant, cela allait être plus compliqué de ne pas devoir aller à l'Académie. Faire craquer son Papou' était facile, mais concernant son Paps', c'était une tout autre histoire…

\- Depuis assez longtemps pour te voir être manipulé par ta fille, _encore_. Répondit Sasuke en croisant les bras, fixant son regard mécontent sur son enfant qui se tripotait nerveusement ses doigts, n'ayant pas besoin de mot pour qu'elle comprenne la réprimande silencieuse. Sache jeune fille que t'ira à l'Académie que tu le veuilles ou non. Décréta d'une voix ferme et indiscutable, le porteur du Sharingan.

\- Mais… Commença Abigaël en tentant néanmoins ses yeux de puppy-eyes qu'elle a si souvent vu sur le visage de son Papou' d'Hokage, et qui attendrissait toujours son Paps' d'Anbu.

\- Et ne me sort pas à moi que l'on ne t'aimes pas. Coupa Sasuke en croisant les bras sur sa veste d'Anbu. Si c'était le cas, tu ne serais pas avec nous et tu es assez intelligente pour le savoir. Mais pas assez pour _me_ manipuler. Rajouta-t-il en s'approchant de son enfant.

\- Mais je veux pas y aller ! S'agaça franchement la petite blonde en croisant de nouveau les bras, une moue boudeuse sur le visage, les larmes ayant miraculeusement disparus.

Naruto, qui avait réussi à rester silencieux jusque-là, comprit qu'il s'était fait berner de nouveau par sa fille.

\- Et ce n'est pas toi qui prends les décisions. L'Académie te fera du bien et ne crois pas une seule seconde que tu pourras y réchapper, c'est non discutable et non négociable. Somma Sasuke, incontestable et dénué d'émotion en apparence.

S'il laissait filtrer le moindre sentiment, il savait que ça se compliquerait. Il avait beau être plus dur à convaincre que sa Dobe, il n'arrivait jamais à être insensible face à la bouille ronde et mignonne de sa fille, et de ses yeux en amande où ses prunelles brillaient de malice qui contrastait avec la pureté qu'on y lisait.

\- Je vous déteste ! Cria carrément la fillette de 5 ans en se précipitant dans sa chambre, abasourdissant ses deux parents.

Sasuke et Naruto regardaient dans la direction qu'avait prise Abigaël, complètement figés et les yeux ronds sous la surprise de cette réaction si soudaine.

En connaissant leur petite, ils savaient parfaitement que l'annonce de son inscription à l'Académie ne lui ferait aucunement plaisir, eux-mêmes se savaient possessifs mais Abigaël était deux fois pire qu'eux d'eux réunis et ce n'était pas facile tous les jours.

Depuis 5 années, il y avait toujours un de ses parents près d'elle et très rare était les fois où que cela n'arrivait pas et qu'ils étaient obligés de la faire garder. Ils bénissaient vraiment la paix dans ses instants où ils pouvaient profiter et venant des deux hommes qui n'arrivaient jamais à rester en place bien longtemps et qui préférait l'action, c'était beaucoup. Ils pensaient arriver à la convaincre, mais ce ''je vous déteste'' était pas prévu et cachait probablement autre chose. Bon nombre de désaccord, ils avaient eu mais jamais à un point qu'elle affirme ceci, ce qui blessa énormément notre Blondinet.

Une fois la surprise passée, Naruto prit la direction de la chambre de son ange mais fut stoppé rapidement par la main de son Mari, qui s'entoura doucement autour de son poignet.

\- Laisse, j'y vais. Informa Sasuke. Naruto hocha la tête et avant de rejoindre sa fille, le Noiraud posa un chaste baisé sur les lèvres de son Homme.

Le cadet d'Itachi monta tranquillement les escaliers, la réaction de sa fille le perturbant. Arrivant devant la porte en bois, il toqua pour la forme et entra directement. Abigaël était roulée en boule sur son lit, sa peluche renard serrée contre son ventre et son visage plongeait dans la fourrure rouge de celui-ci. Sasuke s'approcha lentement du lit et s'assit doucement près de la prunelle de ses yeux.

\- Princesse. Appela-t-il doucement mais celle-ci ne réagit pas et ne releva même pas son visage. J'ai été un peu dur tout à l'heure mais tu n'as pas à manipuler ton père comme tu l'as fait. Quant à l'Académie, c'est pour ton bien. L'Académie prendra le temps de t'apprendre ce que nous n'avons pas le temps de t'enseigner. Commença-t-il en douceur tout en caressant tendrement les cheveux de la plus jeune.

Peu importe les caprices, les bêtises et son fort caractère qui leur en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs, jamais, il ne pouvait rester en colère bien longtemps contre son enfant. Celle-ci était la meilleure chose et la plus précieuse qu'il avait faite dans sa vie. C'était son trésor et le fruit de son amour pour Naruto. Abigaël était sa rédemption. Depuis la première fois qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle, il avait su où été vraiment sa place. Celle qu'il n'échangerait pour rien au monde.

\- Non. Murmura-t-elle, la voix étouffée par sa peluche. Tu vas m'abandonner une fois à l'Académie. Ajouta-t-elle avec la voix tremblante, faisant plisser dangereusement les yeux à l'Uchiwa à la prononciation du 'tu' et non, d'un 'vous'.

\- Pourquoi tu penses ça ? Questionna Sasuke en voyant que cette fois, ce n'était pas qu'une comédie. Était-ce vraiment l'Académie le vrai problème ? Détourner un problème en le tournant sur un autre, c'était bien l'un des genres de Naruto quand il ne voulait pas qu'on sache qu'il n'allait pas bien, très rare mais cela arrivait.

Abigaël ne répondit pas et se nicha davantage contre son 'Kitsune' et il se contint de lui reposer la question, inutile de la brusquer car cela ne la braquerait qu'encore plus. Il n'avait donc pas le choix.

\- Pardonne-moi, ma princesse. Murmura-t-il alors qu'il activa ses Sharingans tout en écartant la peluche pour plonger ses pupilles maintenant écarlates et en une sorte de rosace, dans les yeux vairons de sa fille.

* * *

**Flash-back :**

\- S'teu plait Oncle Kashi' ! Supplia la fillette avec sa moue enfantine, qui faisait toujours craquer Naruto, Ino et Hinata… Et lui, mais ça, il ne se l'avouerait jamais.

L'Argenté soupira en se grattant la nuque d'un air gêné. Ne savant pas quoi faire et pensant aux conséquences de cette décision.

\- Tu es trop jeune pour apprendre cette technique. Ton corps n'est pas assez formé pour le supporter. Tenta l'ancien Hokage.

\- Mais si ! Je peux le faire ! Assura la plus jeune. S'teu plaît ! S'teu plaît ! Insista-t-elle en joignant ses mains et accentuant ses puppy-eyes.

\- Très bien, très bien, mais si j'estime que c'est trop alors on arrête immédiatement. Prévient sérieusement le plus âgé, il ne voulait pas mourir maintenant des mains des deux plus puissant du village et avant d'avoir relu pour la millième fois son ''Icha Icha paradise''.

\- Yep ! Allons-y, datte-bayo ! S'exclama-t-elle en levant les mains en l'air avec un sourire qui mordait la moitié de son visage, vraiment aux anges.

Kakashi rigola face à l'expression utilisée aussi naturellement, le ramenant des années en arrière avec un certain blondinet hyperactif. Il se sentit vieux d'un coup, heureusement que la fillette ne l'appelait pas grand-père. Il pouffa en pensant à la réaction de son Dauphin lorsqu'Abigaël l'avait nommée ainsi la première fois.

\- Mais avant, on va allez manger, tu dois être en forme. Se calma l'ex Kage.

\- Super ! S'extasia la descendante Uchiwa alors que son ventre cria immédiatement famine, la faisant rougir et gratter timidement sa joue gauche strié de ses marques de naissance en forme de moustache.

Kakashi et Abigaël prirent la direction de l'Ichiraku et Sasuke roula des yeux devant cette discussion. Abigaël avait vraiment tout le monde dans sa poche et elle savait en profiter comme il se devait. Cependant, il espérait que ladite technique n'était pas le 'Chidori' ou le 'Raikiri', Kakashi en entendrait fermement parler si c'était le cas.

Ce n'était probablement pas dans ce souvenir qu'il allait avoir la réponse à sa question. Cependant, alors qu'il se concentra pour changer d'emplacement, une silhouette attira son attention. Celle-ci était dans l'ombre et observa depuis bien trop longtemps Kakashi et sa fille s'éloignait. Il plissa dangereusement les yeux lorsque la silhouette sortit de l'ombre.

Depuis dix bonne minutes, Kakashi et Abigaël mangeaient et bavardaient joyeusement avec le patron d'Ichiraku et sa fille, Ayame. La fillette était passée rapidement derrière le comptoir et observait très sérieusement la femme qui faisait ce qu'elle aimait le plus, après ses parents. L'Argenté sentit un regard pesant sur lui et se tourna vers le patron.

\- Vous pouvez garder un œil sur elle juste un instant ? J'en ai pour une minute. Demanda l'ancien Kage et le Patron hocha la tête. Ce dernier fit un signe discret à sa fille qui acquiesça pour détourner l'attention de la fillette le temps qu'il faudra.

Celle-ci écoutait entièrement les explications de la plus âgée, elle était plus qu'impatiente de pouvoir faire des ramens pour son Papou'. La fille de Teuchi s'éclipsa un instant en demandant à Abigaël de faire attention à la cuisson du miso, qu'elle fit avec sérieux.

Sasuke observait attentivement la scène avec un discret sourire attendri aux lèvres. Il ne revit plus la silhouette jusqu'à ce qu'une sensation le dérangeât fortement, surtout lorsque la fille de Teuchi revient dans la cuisine.

\- Chère Abigaël, viens je vais te montrer quelque chose. L'informa Ayame avec un clin d'œil qui piqua la curiosité de la plus jeune, qui la suivit sans hésiter.

Elles se retrouvèrent rapidement derrière le restaurant et se dirigèrent près de la réserve. Sasuke sur les talons et fronçant les sourcils en percevant quelque chose d'étrange et qui lui déplaisait.

\- C'était une grosse erreur. S'éleva soudainement la voix d'Ayame.

\- De quoi ? Questionna Abigaël, ne voyant pas le regard étrangement mauvais de la fille de Teuchi.

\- Toi. Répondit la plus âgée en se retournant et la fillette cligna des yeux sous l'incompréhension. Sasuke-kun mérite beaucoup mieux. Il mérite bien mieux qu'une erreur de la nature tel que Naruto ou toi. Cracha-t-elle venimeusement. Tout ça n'est pas normal.

\- Ayame-nee-san. Souffla-t-elle, ne comprenant pas cette différence chez la jeune femme qu'elle considérait comme une grande sœur. Elle la regardait avec tellement de dégout et de malveillance, qu'elle en frissonna et se recula d'un pas.

\- Comment peux-tu te prétendre _sa_ fille alors que tu n'arrives pas à voir que je ne suis pas elle. Siffla-t-elle en faisant un signe qu'elle avait déjà vu son papou effectuer. Rupture. Annonça-t-elle.

Abigaël se recula d'un nouveau pas alors qu'une femme, qu'elle avait déjà vaguement aperçue, avait pris la place d'Ayame. Une femme avec des cheveux rose bonbon et des yeux verts semblable à des émeraudes, qui la fixait avec dédain et une rage à peine dissimulée. Ses poings étaient serrés signe qu'elle se retenait de frapper quelque chose, ou quelqu'un.

Sasuke serra dangereusement les siens et il devait se contenir pour ne pas briser brutalement son Dôjutsu. Se retenant parce qu'il pouvait blesser Abigaël, c'était déjà assez dangereux qu'il utilise les Sharingans sur une enfant de seulement cinq ans, alors s'il perdait le contrôle de lui-même...

\- Tu crois vraiment que ça va continuer ? Rigola-t-elle mesquinement. C'est juste un caprice de Sasuke-kun, comme il en a souvent. Quand il se lassera, il te laissera car c'est juste un jeu pour lui.

\- Jamais, Paps' me laissera. Vous mentez. Se reprit rapidement Abigaël en se reculant tout de même d'un pas, sous la fureur qui se dégageait de la femme face à elle.

\- Bien sûr que non, pourquoi je le ferais ? Je connais Sasuke-kun mieux que quiconque. Continua la rose avec un sourire effrayant. Il a déjà essayé de tuer Naruto et plus d'une fois, quelqu'un qui aime une personne n'essaye pas de la tuer. Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix jubilatoire.

En voyant le regard de la fillette se voiler et avoir des larmes aux yeux à cette révélation, c'est avec une joie non contenue qu'elle continua sur sa lancée.

\- Il se rendra compte que c'est moi qui l'aime et il me reviendra. Tu as bientôt l'âge de rentrer à l'Académie et la vérité te sautera aux yeux, car à ce moment-là, il se rendra compte que tout ça n'était qu'une mascarade et il partira. Que tu n'es rien d'autres qu'une chose qu'il voulait essayer et que tu ne lui sers à rien.

Sasuke ne pouvait en entendre plus et brisa le Genjutsu.

**Fin flashback.**

* * *

Un reniflement le fit rouvrir les yeux qu'il ne souvenait plus d'avoir fermé. Abigaël le regardait avec les larmes aux joues. Il vit ce qu'il ne voulait jamais voir dans ses prunelles. La peur. La peur de lui. Il esquissa un sourire rassurant tout en désactivant son Dôjutsu et plongea avec une tendresse qui n'était réservé qu'à eux, ses doigts dans sa chevelure couleur blé et ébène.

\- Je vais te raconter notre histoire, mais avant, tu vas dormir un peu.

\- Paps'… Commença la fillette, mais elle ne put pu continuer alors que Sasuke fit tourner de nouveau ses Sharingans et l'endormit profondément.

Le descendant Uchiwa la borda avec douceur, lui posa un chaste bisou sur le front et quitta la chambre.

Dès qu'il ferma la porte, ses yeux devinrent aussi glaciaux que le pôle nord. Jamais, il n'aurait cru pouvoir ressentir de nouveau cette colère bouillir en lui. Cette haine qui avait fait qu'il avait tout abandonné, tout failli détruite. Un désir de vengeance qui avait presque tué son meilleur ami, son rival, son mari. Ses émotions néfastes qui avaient disparu depuis qu'il avait enfin sa famille.

Sasuke se dirigea dans la cuisine d'un pas ferme et décidé. Jamais, elle n'aurait dû. Elle avait déjà fait souffrir Naruto, c'était hors de question qu'elle fasse de même avec son enfant.

* * *

OoOoOoOoO

Naruto se trouvait devant la fenêtre et semblait pensif, ressassant en boucle les mots que leur avait balancé Abigaël à la figure. Lorsque Sasuke rentra dans la pièce et qu'il se retourna, il se figea et son cœur s'arrêta l'espace d'un instant.

Son Mari était furieux et c'était peu de le dire, c'était un sacré euphémisme. Il n'aurait jamais cru revoir ce regard-là un jour. Le frisson qui le parcourra face au visage polaire de son Homme ne le rassura pas, bien au contraire. C'était ce même regard qui avait tout fait basculer il y a des années de ça. Il s'était promis de ne jamais le faire revenir ainsi sur le visage de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il avait tout fait pour que son amant oublie toutes ses émotions négatives avec lesquelles il avait vécu depuis le massacre de son clan.

\- Sasuke… Commença prudemment l'Hokage.

\- Elle est allée trop loin. Siffla-t-il d'une voix tout aussi arctique que ses yeux.

\- Hein ? De qui tu parles ? Interrogea Naruto, le visage perdu et anxieux.

\- _Tu_ l'as laissé faire lorsqu'elle t'a insulté et je n'ai rien dit parce que _tu_ m'as persuadé de laisser tomber. Continua Sasuke, ignorant les questions de l'Uzumaki. Mais je ne la laisserais pas insulter Abigaël.

Naruto pâlit en comprenant les dires de Sasuke. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui correspondait à ses paroles, aucune n'étant assez suicidaire pour s'en prendre consciemment à leur fille. Connaissant le Noiraud, c'était une perte de temps de lui demander de laisser courir, parce que s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne fallait absolument pas faire, c'était de s'en prendre à son enfant. Et même lui n'était pas sûr de vouloir stopper son amant et qu'il y arriverait même. Naruto était un tantinet jaloux de la relation Sasuke-Abigaël, mais il n'avait pas à rougir non plus de leur propre lien.

\- Je vais y aller. Informa Naruto en abordant son visage d'Hokage.

\- Tu es trop gentil. Reprocha Sasuke en plissant les yeux.

\- Et toi, tu es trop remonté. Si tu l'as tue, je n'aurais pas le choix de t'enfermer. Capitaine des Anbus ou non. Informa sérieusement Naruto, détestant de plus en plus ce début de conversation.

\- Naruto.

\- Crois pas que je cautionne ce qu'elle a pu lui dire. Coupa le blond. Mais je suis l'Hokage, c'est à moi de prendre les mesures qui conviennent.

\- Et qu'elles mesurent ? Ricana sombrement Sasuke, faisant se raidir Naruto qui haïssait lorsque son Mari était ainsi. Tu vas la punir de mission de rang D pour le reste de sa vie ? De ne plus être son meilleur ami ? Enfin ex-meilleur ami vu qu'elle t'a lâché à la seconde de notre couple ? Railla le Noiraud, blessant le blond par ses paroles.

\- Parce que tu penses que la tuer est une mesure qui convienne ? Tuer n'a jamais été la solution et tu le sais.

\- Qui t'a dit que j'allais la tuer ? Sourit sinistrement Sasuke, faisant plisser les yeux au blond. Je ne ferais pas plaisir au vieux de ton conseil, je ne leur donnerais pas de raison de les convaincre que je suis toujours celui d'avant, toujours animé par la vengeance.

\- Et pourtant, tu leur prouveras en faisant souffrir Sakura et…

\- Ne prononce pas son nom devant moi. Cingla Sasuke d'une voix dangereusement basse, ses Sharingans de retour dans ses prunelles ébène, faisant instinctivement monter la tension dans la pièce. Je ne leur prouverais rien du tout au final, car le seul qui sera au courant, c'est toi.

\- C'est bas, Sasuke, surtout venant de toi. Murmura Naruto en serrant les poings.

Le couple se fixa un moment. Chacun se défiant du regard. Le blond le vit bien que son mari ne plaisantait aucunement et qu'il était déjà prêt à se rendre chez la rose. Il ne parierait pas sur le fait que l'Uchiwa attendait son consentement. Sasuke avait joué sur une chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite auparavant. Utiliser ses sentiments.

Naruto savait qu'il devait être objectif mais il était tiraillé par son travail d'Hokage et son devoir en tant que Père. Il devait faire la part des choses mais Sasuke avait raison, elle était allée trop loin. Qu'elle s'en prenne à lui passe encore, mais pas à Abigaël. Celle-ci n'avait rien demandé et elle n'avait pas à s'en prendre gratuitement à elle.

Cependant, il ne pouvait accepter que Sasuke la torture ou quoi que soit d'autres, il avait peur qu'il retourne dans ce cycle sans fin qu'était la haine. C'était très peu probable mais il avait toujours eu cette peur en lui. Elle avait diminué avec les années, mais cette crainte était toujours tapie au fond de lui. Sasuke savait aussi parfaitement que jamais, Naruto ferait quelque chose contre lui, il l'aimait trop pour ça, surtout lorsque cela concernait leur fille.

Quant à ce dernier, il pouvait pleinement suivre le cheminement des pensées de son Mari, il le connaissait mieux que lui-même.

\- Cela sera le premier et dernier avertissement, après tu pourras faire ce que tu veux. Concéda Naruto en regardant encore plus intensément le second père de sa fille, regard qui dura un long moment dans un silence pesant et glacial.

\- Très bien, je te conseille d'être très convaincant. Prévint durement l'Uchiwa en quittant la cuisine. Ne pouvant passer ses nerfs sur son ex-coéquipière, il convoqua son équipe pour un entraînement intensif dans leur immense cour.

L'Hokage soupira en passant sa main dans ses cheveux désordonnés. Il avait réussi à éviter une catastrophe. Néanmoins, il appréhendait sa visite chez la Rose, ils s'étaient rarement parlés depuis ses dernières années, même pour les rapports de mission, leurs échanges étaient froids et impersonnels.

Naruto décida de ne pas perdre de temps et s'y rendit dans la minute, en n'oubliant pas sa longue veste d'Hokage pour qu'elle ne pense pas que c'était une visite de courtoisie. Il ne voulait aucun remerciement mais il espérait que la rose comprendrait qu'elle n'était qu'en sursis.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Arrivé devant la porte, il soupira et frappa.

\- J'arrive ! Informa fortement la voix de l'Haruno, celle-ci ouvrit sa porte et perdit instantanément son sourire devant le blond. Hokage-sama. Salua-t-elle et il put sentir tout son dégoût pour sa personne, mais contrairement à des années en arrière, cela ne lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid aujourd'hui.

\- Haruno-San. Salua-t-il à son tour, faisant fi de la non-avenance de la rosette. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, je peux rentrer ? Questionna-t-il en gardant un ton neutre et sérieux, étonnant toujours ceux qui connaissaient le blond comme le surexcité et l'impulsif du Village abordant toujours un sourire sur son faciès.

Sakura hocha la tête et s'effaça pour laisser entrer son supérieur. Il resta dans l'entrée alors que la rose ferma la porte.

\- Ce n'était pas moi qui aurais dû te rendre une petite ''visite'' mais Sasuke. Avoua-t-il en se retournant et il ne loupa aucunement le pétillement dans ses yeux émeraude. Je l'ai empêché non pas parce que je tiens encore à toi, mais pour l'empêcher de faire une connerie et ce n'est pas celle à laquelle tu penses. La coupa Naruto en la voyant ouvrir la bouche. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as dit à _notre_ fille et je ne veux pas savoir, surtout en ayant été témoin de la fureur de _mon_ mari. Continua-t-il et il la vit se tendre instantanément et il se retint de laisser parler sa colère.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Intervient Sakura en n'oubliant le vouvoiement et prenant une voix détachée.

\- Si j'ai un conseil à te donner et que je te suggère très sérieusement de suivre, c'est de rester loin de _notre_ famille et surtout, d'Abigaël. Ajouta Naruto, ignorant son intervention. Si tu ne suis pas ma mise en garde alors je ne pourrais plus arrêter Sasuke et je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir envi et que tu aies envie de voir ce qu'il te prépare. C'est la première fois et la dernière fois que je l'empêche. Sur ce.

Naruto ne resta pas plus longtemps et sortit non sans un…

\- Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu t'en es prise à la seule personne pour laquelle Sasuke serait même prêt à me tuer sans éprouver de remord. Abusa-t-il en la laissant figé et pâle. Je te donne donc un second conseil, évite de le croiser avant un long moment.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoO

L'Hokage soupira en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il avait fait ce qu'il devait faire, le reste ne dépendait plus de lui.

\- Hey, Naru-chan ! S'écria une voix féminine et trop perçante pour ses oreilles, le faisant légèrement grimacer.

\- Ino-chan ! Salua-t-il en reprenant un sourire de dix kilomètres de long, la blonde arriva devant son homologue et perdit son sourire lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux sur lui. Quoi ? Questionna le Jinchuriki en levant un sourcil face à son air soudain sérieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Interrogea la blonde.

\- Rien, pourquoi ? Répondit-il.

\- Ne me la fais pas à … Commença-t-elle en s'interrompant en regardant un point derrière lui. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais chez grand front ?

Avant que Naruto ne puisse lui répondre, la Yamanaka lui avait attrapé le bras et se dirigea d'un pas décidé dans le seul restaurant de Ramen du Village. Il soupira. Il n'allait pas rentrer avant un bon moment et il eut raison. Après moult et moult insistance, Naruto lui révéla enfin la raison de sa petite visite chez Sakura. Ino était tout aussi bornée que lui et il savait qu'elle ne laisserait pas tranquille tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas dit ce qui le tracassait.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres en regardant la blonde s'énervait et insultait de tous les noms son ancienne rival, ainsi d'expliquer ce qu'elle lui ferait subir si elle s'en prenait de nouveau à sa nièce. Ino Yamanaka était bien l'une des seules personnes avec laquelle il ne pensait pas construire un lien aussi fort.

Bon évidemment, il avait dû essuyer une crise de possessivité et de jalousie de son meilleur rival, mais tout avait été parfait. Son amitié avec la Fleuriste lui avait fait oublier son amitié brisée avec Sakura. Ino n'était pas aussi superficielle qu'elle le laissait paraître et ils avaient de nombreux points communs qui les avait laissés agréablement surpris. S'il n'y avait pas eu Hinata, Ino aurait été la marraine de sa fille sans aucun doute. Elle l'avait toujours soutenu depuis la fin de la guerre et elle était une des rare personnes a toujours remarqué lorsqu'il n'allait pas bien et vice-versa.

Le fils Uzumaki sortit de ses pensées lorsque la main d'Ino se balança devant ses yeux.

\- Oy, tu m'écoutes toi ! Sourit-elle.

\- Merci Ino. Lui rendit-il avec un sourire lumineux qui le caractérisait tant.

\- Pourquoi tu me remercies ? Questionna la blonde en levant les sourcils.

\- Pour tout, même si on n'a pas toujours eu une relation facile, je suis content que l'on soit devenu aussi proche. Avoua-t-il avec sincérité.

\- Moi aussi petit-frère. Avoua Ino à son tour en ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux blonds qui fit légèrement grogner celui-ci. En tout cas, je ne sais pas si j'aurais su garder mon sang-froid. Reprit Ino avec un visage plus sérieux.

\- Crois-moi, Sas'ke était furieux pour nous trois. Soupira le blond à son tour en attrapant un énième bol de pâtes. Si je l'aurais pas arrêté…

Ino rigola en imaginant parfaitement le noiraud. Cela ne l'étonnait même pas, ni que Naruto avait réussi à l'empêcher de tuer la rose. Ils laissèrent leurs idées noires plus loin lorsque Kiba accompagné d'Hinata arrivèrent à l'Ichiraku pour passer le reste de l'après-midi ensemble.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto arriva près de chez lui le sourire aux lèvres. Être avec ses amis avait toujours eu le don de le rendre si heureux. Ils avaient tellement traversé d'épreuve ensemble. Ils s'étaient tous battus pour en arriver là aujourd'hui et il ne pouvait être plus comblé. Son sourire se fana légèrement en pensant aux nombreuses pertes qu'ils avaient subi. Ses parents, Ero-sennin, Neji et même Itachi… Il aurait tellement voulu qu'ils soient près de lui, qu'ils soient témoins de la réalisation de son rêve d'enfant et de la famille qu'il a toujours voulu avoir. Leur absence lui pesait surtout lorsque c'était le jour de leur anniversaire, qui approchait à grand pas d'ailleurs.

Après la grande guerre, Sasuke et lui avaient tout raconté à Tsunade pour la machination qu'avait vécu Itachi. Suite à ça, les conseillers avaient fait profil bas pendant un long moment, ayant perdu toute confiance et le respect des villageois, même aujourd'hui, leur opinion restait à la dernière place des considérations et ils restaient au conseil, seulement pour leur expérience. Une stèle rendait maintenant honneur à Uchiwa Itachi et il était considéré comme le Héros qu'il avait toujours dû être.

Des gémissements douloureux retentirent à ses oreilles lorsqu'il passa la porte de chez lui. Naruto se dirigea près de la fenêtre de la cuisine qui donnait sur leur jardin. Le spectacle qui lui fit face ne lui était pas si anodin, pourtant, c'était différent.

Sasuke était au milieu de ses hommes et face à lui. Bien droit et fier sur ses jambes. Les bras croisés sur son torse. Son visage et ses yeux étaient inexpressifs et fixaient silencieusement ses compagnons. Aucune égratignure ne maculait son visage et ses vêtements étaient tout aussi propre que s'il venait de les enfiler. La légère brise qui s'éleva faisait doucement remuer ses cheveux autour de son visage et sa nuque. Le léger souffle balaya ses cheveux qui retombaient sur ses yeux, les cachant presque. Naruto se sentit frissonner d'excitation à la puissance et à l'arrogance qui se dégageaient de son amant. Il était le digne descendant des Uchiwa et personne ne pourrait en douter. Quand il le voyait ainsi, il se souvenait parfaitement du pourquoi il était follement amoureux de cet homme, à la fois si inaccessible et si proche.

Ses quatre compagnons quant à eux, étaient dans un état pas très glorieux. L'Hokage pourrait leur en vouloir de perdre contre un seul homme… S'ils n'avaient pas Sasuke en adversaire et surtout, si ce dernier n'était pas toujours aussi furieux à voir sa posture tendue et sa mâchoire crispée, malgré les heures passées.

Trois Anbus étaient à genoux et à bout de souffle, leurs vêtements étaient pratiquement en lambeau et ne ressemblait plus vraiment à grand-chose. Des égratignures plus ou moins importantes maculaient la peau visible, du visage et du corps. Exceptionnellement, ils ne portaient pas leur masque, ils étaient assez entraînés pour ressentir si quelqu'un s'approchait de la demeure dans l'intention de rendre une petite visite à leur supérieur, et avoir le temps de les enfiler.

Les Anbus étaient bien amochés. Le seul qui était plus ou moins encore en état de se battre, était le bras droit de l'Uchiwa. Ce dernier avait autant d'égratignures que ses comparses, sa respiration était rapide et irrégulière, il tenait son bras droit ensanglanté et c'était le seul qui était encore debout mais on pouvait tout de même voir qu'il était à deux doigts de s'écrouler d'une seconde à l'autre.

Quant aux trois autres, ben… Ils étaient hors d'état de combattre. Pourtant, il les connaissait très bien et savait que leur endurance et leur résistance n'avait pas grand-chose à envier à Sasuke et lui-même. Preuve encore que l'Uchiwa ne les avait pas ménagés et s'était montré encore plus dur qu'à l'ordinaire et qu'il s'était plus défoulé qu'entraîner.

En voyant Sasuke décroiser les bras en activant ses Sharigans et Jellal se préparait de nouveau à l'attaque. Grimaçant sous ses nombreuses blessures et la fatigue. Naruto sortit par la fenêtre pour intervenir et empêcher son très charmant mari de tuer ses propres hommes. Il prit vraiment conscience de l'état de leur jardin lorsqu'il écrasa un objet métallique. Il s'arrêta et baissa le regard sur un Kunaï cassée en deux. En relevant les yeux, il vit des arbres explosée, brûlés, tranchés. Une sorte de petit lac qui se trouvait à l'orée de la petite muraille et qui délimitait la maison de la forêt, était asséché et des poissons morts s'y trouvaient. Ladite muraille était aussi en mauvais état et avait maintenant des trous béants ainsi que des traces de brûlures et était à deux doigts de s'écrouler. Quant au sol, c'était idem, des trous, des crevasses, des retournements de terre.

Naruto se retourna vers sa maison et fut soulagé de ne voir aucun dégât sur celle-ci, mais une colère s'empara de son être. Voilà pourquoi il ne voulait jamais que Sasuke s'entraîne dans leur jardin avec son équipe, du moins, lorsqu'Abigaël était dans les parages. Même lorsque lui-même et Sasuke s'entraînaient ensemble, ils allaient toujours à leur ancien terrain d'entraînement. Les seules fois où qu'ils faisaient des exceptions, c'était que pour des entraînements basiques et qui ne mettait pas en danger la vie de leur fille, qui n'avait pas encore les mêmes réflexes qu'eux pour éviter des attaques perdues.

\- Je pense que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. Stoppa le blond en arrivant près d'eux, et il ne manqua pas les lueurs soulagées dans les yeux des Anbus en le voyant arriver.

\- Hokage-sama. Salua en cœur et difficilement les trois Anbus au sol en tentant de se relever pour s'incliner mais en vain, ils retombèrent aux sols épuisés et mal en point, même Jellal ne peut plus tenir et laissa son deuxième genou rejoindre le premier.

\- Restez tranquille. Ordonna Naruto en se mettant à côté de Sasuke qui ne disait toujours rien.

Les Anbus s'en voulurent de leur manque de respect et lorsqu'ils sentirent un puissant chakra s'élevait dans l'air. Les Shinobis relevèrent les yeux et s'en voulurent davantage en voyant leur Hokage être entouré du chakra rouge de Kyubi, ses yeux bleu azur étaient maintenant d'un rouge vif et fendus en deux fentes, ses marques de naissance à ses joues plus prononcées qu'à l'ordinaire. Le chakra se dirigea droit sur eux et les enveloppa à leur tour. Ils se maudirent intérieurement que leur Hokage doive les soigner alors qu'ils se devaient de le protéger. Ils se sentirent indigne de ses soins.

Les Anbus ne purent empêcher un soupir de contentement franchirent leurs lèvres à cette douce chaleur qui les envahir. Ils sentirent rapidement leurs blessures se soignaient lentement mais sûrement. Leurs corps se détendirent et ils fermèrent les yeux sous la sensation de bien-être qui les envahirent, et la fatigue s'estompant. Rassurant Naruto en les voyant se relever et réussir à s'incliner devant lui.

\- Rentrez chez vous maintenant. L'entraînement est fini. Ordonna subitement Sasuke en se retournant et rentrant dans sa maison, sans aucune autre considération pour ses compagnons.

\- Celui-là alors. Bougonna Naruto en regardant son mari s'éloignait de sa démarche digne et altier. Excusez-le, il est un peu sur les nerfs aujourd'hui. Défendit Naruto en regardant les Anbus qui se levaient tant bien que mal.

\- On est désolé, Hokage-sama. S'excusa franchement Jellal en baissant la tête. Vous avez dû utiliser les pouvoirs de Kyubi pour nous soigner parce qu'on a été trop faible.

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi. Soupira Naruto en passant ses mains désordonnées dans ses cheveux. Même moi, j'aurais eu du mal avec Sas'ke dans cet état. Avoua le chef de Konoha. Si vous étiez aussi faible, il ne vous garderait certainement pas dans son équipe et vous êtes les seuls qui ont entièrement sa confiance. Maintenant, allez-vous reposer et arrêter de vous sentir coupable. Ordonna fermement l'Hokage en se retournant et secouant sa main en l'air en guise d'au revoir.

Naruto rentra dans sa maison dans un soupir de lassitude, utiliser le chakra de Kurama, le fatiguait toujours un peu mais rien à voir avec l'humeur de son cher mari.

Le blondinet se rendit dans la chambre d'Abigaël. Il poussa doucement la porte et sourit tendrement en apercevant la forme endormie sous la couverture. Il s'approcha doucement et lui caressa doucement son front, soulevant les mèches qui lui cachaient les yeux. Depuis toujours, Abigaël avait toujours l'habitude de dormir avec la couverture qui cachait le bas de son visage tout en gardant seulement ses yeux à découvert. Naruto avait toujours détesté cette façon de dormir, avec la peur qu'elle s'étouffe dans son sommeil, mais à chaque fois qu'il retirait la couverture de son nez, elle la remettait dans la seconde d'après.

Kiba en avait bien rigolé en plaisantant sur le fait qu'elle imitait Kakashi, il l'avait directement suivi dans son fou rire. Les seules fois où elle laissait son visage entièrement découvert c'était lorsqu'elle dormait avec ses parents, comme si en dormant ainsi, elle se protégeait inconsciemment du monde extérieur mais qu'avec eux, elle se savait en parfaite sécurité, ce qui était loin d'être faux.

Naruto embrassa tendrement sa fille sur son front et se rendit dans la chambre conjugale. Appréhendant, l'état de Sasuke. Dès l'entrée dans leur chambre, le Noiraud sortit de la salle de bain avec une simple serviette entourée autour de sa taille. Naruto se mordit la lèvre en accrochant du regard une goutte d'eau qui roulait sensuellement sur le torse de l'ébène, jusqu'à descendre à la limite de la serviette.

Peu importe les années, l'effet que Sasuke avait sur lui ne diminuait aucunement, bien au contraire. Comment résister à ce corps fin mais ferme, puissant et qui épousait parfaitement le sien, cette peau lisse et qui sentait toujours le boisée et la menthe. Ses mains et ses doigts qui savaient si bien jouer avec son corps et ses nerfs. Cette bouche fine et douce qu'il avait tant de fois ravagée et qui l'avait tant de fois parcourue de fond en comble. Ses prunelles qui le dévoraient avec intensité et un amour sans limite.

Ses pensées très peu catholiques ravivèrent une certaine partie de son anatomie et il ferma les yeux pour calmer ses ardeurs et la chaleur incandescente qui augmentait. Sasuke n'avait pas fait trop attention à son mari et s'était tourné pour s'habiller, montrant son dos et ses muscles qui se tendaient à chaque mouvement.

\- Tu aurais pu les ménager, ils avaient l'air aux portes de la mort. Reprocha calmement Naruto en s'adossant au chambranle de la porte.

\- Cela prouve qu'ils ont encore des choses à apprendre. Répondit simplement Sasuke en enfilant un pantalon en lin noir.

\- C'est pas parce que tu es énervé que tu dois t'en prendre à eux. Réprimanda Naruto en croisant les bras.

\- Je ne dis rien sur ta façon de gérer les autres, alors ne t'occupe pas de comment je gère mon équipe, je les connais mieux que toi. Répliqua froidement l'Uchiwa en se retournant brusquement, commençant à énerver le blondinet.

\- Avant d'être ton équipe, c'est mes Shinobis, ils sont sous mes ordres avant d'être sous les tiens.

\- Pas la peine de me rappeler que tu es mon supérieur. Tu me le rappelles assez souvent depuis 5 ans. Cracha Sasuke avec amertume. Tu n'as qu'à te trouver un autre Capitaine des Anbus, si t'es pas content.

\- T'es vraiment con Sasuke quand tu t'y mets. Grinça Naruto en serrant les poings, faisant craquer ses phalanges. T'es trop aveuglé par la colère pour avoir pris conscience que t'as bien failli les tuer aujourd'hui. C'est aucune question d'être ton supérieur ou pas, mais je te préviens juste que s'il faut que j'arrête de vous donner des missions jusqu'à ce que tu te calmes alors je le ferais. Menaça franchement le fils Uzumaki et Sasuke vit dans son regard qu'il avait été trop loin. Quant à la question que je te le rappelle, tu n'as qu'à arrêter de faire ton Uchiwa Sasuke de malheur avec ton putain de caractère de merde ! Je vais dormir avec Abigaël. Annonça sèchement le blondinet, sa chaleur ayant diminué comme elle était arrivée.

Naruto claqua la porte la faisant vibrer dans son encadrement, faisant tomber le cadre de leur photo de mariage et qui se fissura sous l'impact. Sasuke se passa la main dans ses cheveux encore humide en poussant un profond soupir. Il attrapa le cadre à terre et s'assit lourdement sur son lit, fixant leur photo avec un regard nostalgique.

Naruto et lui étaient heureux, bien que seul le visage du blond affichait son bonheur avec son grand sourire éclatant de 32 dents blanches, lui se contentant d'un discret sourire sur les lèvres. Mais le résultat était le même. Souvent, ils se prenaient de gueule mais rare lorsque c'étaient des disputes aussi violentes avec des mots qui dépassaient leurs pensées. Sasuke savait qu'il était en tort et ce, dès que Naruto avait soigné ses subordonnées en utilisant Kyubi. Il avait ensuite passé sa frustration sur son amant et il s'en voulait. S'il croisait l'autre pot de colle, il ne savait pas s'il pourrait se retenir.

En sentant sa colère revenir à vive allure, il mit sa fierté de côté et se leva pour se rendre dans la chambre de sa fille, là où se trouvait ses deux amours.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto était furieux et frappa de son poing contre le mur à côté de la porte, le fissurant en longueur. Ce Teme de Sasuke. Il comprenait parfaitement sa colère, mais il devait arrêter de s'en prendre ainsi aux autres quand il était furieux. Comment il pouvait être amoureux de ce crétin arrogant, fier, hautain, supérieur et il en passait ? Les combats lui avaient sûrement abrutifiés le cerveau lorsqu'il avait accepté sa demande en mariage.

Un soupir franchit ses lèvres à la mauvaise foi de ses pensées. Ce Teme avait toujours eu le don de lui retourner le cerveau et de le faire bouillir au-delà des mots. Changer de Capitaine des Anbus ?

\- Crétin. Grinça-t-il en se dirigeant dans la chambre d'Abigaël. La seule personne qui arrivait à le détendre.

Naruto rentra dans la grande pièce, il retira sa veste d'Hokage, puis celle orange et noir pour les poser sur la table de chevet de son enfant, puis ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Il rentra rapidement dans le lit et sous la couette pour éviter que son ange n'attrape froid, bien qu'elle ne tombait pratiquement jamais malade. Ruminant toujours ses pensées envers son abruti d'amant, il ne vit pas deux paupières s'ouvrirent.

\- Papou'… Appela faiblement la petite, faisant légèrement sursauter Naruto.

\- Excuse-moi ma chérie, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Murmura le blond en se tournant sur le côté pour la regarder.

\- J'ai… J'ai entendu votre dispute avec Paps'… Avoua-t-elle en cachant la partie basse de son visage, faisant s'en vouloir Naruto. Vous… Vous allez vous séparer ?... À Cause de moi ? Questionna-t-elle d'une petite voix, et s'il n'était pas aussi proche, il ne l'aurait pas entendu.

\- Mais pas du tout ma puce, c'est en aucun cas de ta faute, cela arrive souvent qu'on s'engueule, même bien avant ta naissance. Rassura le blond avec une voix douce, cependant, cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté car il vit très bien le regard azur/ébène se voilait.

Naruto se souvient alors trop amèrement la réaction de sa fille par rapport à l'Académie, il ne voulait pas savoir ce que son ex-coéquipière a pu lui dire. Cependant…

\- Pourquoi tu penses qu'on va se séparer à cause de toi ? Interrogea le blond en s'enfouissant davantage dans la couverture, pour arriver en face du visage de son ange.

\- Paps'… était énervé… tout à l'heure et là… vous vous disputez… Répondit la petite d'une voix tremblante.

\- Ecoute ma chérie, je sais que tu as vu une personne à l'Ichiraku, une personne avec des cheveux roses. Avoua Naruto et il sentit sa fille se tendre et elle plongeait entièrement son visage dans la couverture. Mais elle a tort, quoi qu'elle ait pu te dire, sache qu'elle a tout sauf raison. Continua-t-il en lui relevant doucement la tête pour qu'elle le regarde. Si ton Paps était énervé c'est parce qu'il ne supporte pas que l'on te fasse du mal et si on s'est disputé c'est parce que sous l'énervement, il a été trop dur avec ses coéquipiers à l'entraînement aujourd'hui. Mais on va pas se séparer, j'aime trop ton Baka de père pour ça.

Abigaël sonda intensivement le regard de son Papou' et y vit toute sa sincérité et son amour. Rassurée qu'à moitié, elle se blottit avec force contre lui en passant ses bras autour de son cou et frottant doucement son nez contre sa peau hâlé, se gorgeant de son odeur de cannelle et de ramen et de sa chaleur. Naruto sourit et passa à son tour ses bras autour du corps de son enfant, et posa son menton sur le haut de son crâne en lui caressant tendrement sa chevelure.

Naruto ferma les yeux et se sentit partir dans les bras de Morphée lorsque la porte s'ouvrit doucement, le blond posa son regard à moitié endormi sur le noiraud qui se stoppa face à la scène attendrissante sous ses yeux. Le blond l'incita à les rejoindre d'un léger sourire. Sasuke s'approcha lentement et se coucha à son tour sous la couverture.

\- Tu t'es enfin calmé ? Interrogea faiblement l'Hokage.

\- Ferme-là, Usuratonkachi… S'éleva la voix calme et enfin détendue du dernier Uchiwa, faisant doucement rire ledit Usuratonkachi, la dispute déjà presqu'oubliée dans leurs esprits.

Abigaël se retourna dans les bras de Naruto en entendant la voix de son Paps', mais elle resta collée contre son torse. Tous deux fixaient intensément le Capitaine des Anbus avec tout l'amour et le respect qu'ils éprouvaient. Sasuke sentit son cœur battre plus rapidement face à ses deux regards perçants si semblables et si différent à la fois. Des prunelles dans lesquelles il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y plonger et de s'y noyer. Des yeux qui le faisaient se sentir si vivant et comblé.

Sasuke savait qu'il ne leur disait pas assez souvent qu'il les aimait mais en voyant leur regard se poser sur lui, il savait qu'ils en avaient parfaitement conscience. Mais à cet instant, il savait que les gestes et les regards ne seraient pas suffisants avec la plus jeune. Il devait mettre des mots sur ses sentiments et les partageaient avec sa chaire et son sang. Il devait mettre son cœur à nu comme il l'avait fait avec sa Dobe, même si ce jour-là, c'était bien malgré lui.

\- Avant de tout te raconter, sache que je t'aime ma Princesse. Avoua-t-il avec une voix tendre et sincère tout en se rapprochant de son enfant. Tu es la plus belle chose qui nous soit arrivée. Qui me soit arrivé et jamais, je ne regretterais de t'avoir dans ma vie. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je vous garderais tous les deux enfermés ici et vous éloignerez du monde extérieur parce que vous êtes les choses les plus précieuse à mes yeux et que je vous protégerais au péril de ma vie. Avoua-t-il et Naruto se sentit frémir à cette déclaration venant de Sasuke, il parlait peu mais jamais pour rien. L'un des seuls regrets que j'ai eu dans ma vie, c'est d'avoir voulu… Retirer la vie à ton Papou'. Souffla le noiraud, faisant se tendre la petite. La colère m'a fait faire n'importe quoi et il n'y a pas un seul jour où je regrette ce fait.

Et puis au lieu de lui raconter, il lui montra en épargnant certains détails sanglants et racontant certaines parties pour reposer ses yeux et pour ne pas blesser sa fille à l'utilisation prolongé du Mangekyō Sharingan. Naruto raconta ensuite sa dure jeunesse, ses ambitions et sa relation avec les autres et Sasuke de son point de vue.

Abigaël était subjuguée et buvait chaque parole qui franchissait leurs lèvres. Eprouvant de la tristesse, de la joie, de la colère, de la déception. Toutes les émotions étaient passés et elle avait même laissé couler des larmes en entendant l'histoire de son Oncle Itachi, qui avait bouleversé Sasuke en voyant l'admiration et le regret qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux. Les mêmes ressentis qu'il avait eu lui-même pour son aîné.

Les mariés lui racontèrent aussi leur déclaration mutuelle et l'immense bonheur qu'ils avaient ressentis lorsqu'ils avaient su qu'ils allaient avoir un enfant. Pour cette dernière ligne droite, Sasuke lui montra avec un peu de honte l'annonce de la grossesse et de comment il était lors de celle-ci, qui avait emmené quelques rire chez la fillette et son Papa blond.

Suite à la fin des récits, un silence calme et apaisant s'éleva dans la chambre. Les deux Shinobis regardèrent la plus jeune qui prenait conscience de tout ce qui lui avait été montré et raconté. Celle-ci avait davantage de respect et d'amour pour ses deux parents qui n'avaient jamais eu la vie facile. Elle était si fier d'être leur fille.

\- Si… Commença Abigaël en regardant son Paps'… Si je vais à l'Académie… Tu viendras me chercher… ?

\- Bien sûr. Rassura l'Uchiwa en caressant sa joue et posant un baiser rempli d'amour sur son front, faisant soupirer la petite de plaisir, celle-ci s'était enfin détendue auprès de ses deux parents. Jamais, je ne t'abandonnerais ma Princesse. Je serais toujours là pour toi.

\- Promis ? Interrogea de nouveau la fillette avec ses yeux pétillant de cet espoir et cette pureté qu'il aimait tant.

\- Promis. Assura le porteur du Sharingan en s'approchant du visage de son enfant et de très doucement frotter son nez contre le sien, faisant rigoler Abigaël aux chatouilles que lui faisait les cheveux de son Paps' sur son visage. Attendrissant Naruto qui ne pouvait rêver meilleure vision et il se dit que même s'il ne serait pas devenu Hokage, il avait trouvé bien mieux.

Abigaël s'écarta du torse de son Papou' et se plaça bien au milieu du lit. Naruto sourit et Sasuke leva un sourcil. Leur fille étendit chacun de ses bras dans leur direction. Et d'un accord silencieux et sans avoir à se regarder, le blond et l'ébène rapprochèrent leur visage de celui de la fillette et celle-ci plongea ses deux petites mimines dans chacune de leur chevelure, profitant de la douceur de ses dernières en fermant les yeux. Les visages à quelques centimètres de leur puce, les mains des mariés se retrouvèrent doucement sur le ventre d'Abigaël et ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts, faisant frôler leur bague. Ils s'endormirent rapidement sous un silence apaisant, ce qui leur ferait du bien après cette journée chargée en émotion. Demain était un autre jour.

* * *

**J'ai cru que je n'allais jamais finir ce chapitre ^^**

**C'est le plus long que j'ai écrit et j'espère que sincèrement qu'il vous a plût et que vous avez passé un bon moment comme j'ai adoré l'écrire :-)**

**Je suis navré pour les pro-Sakura mais je ne peux la voir en peinture comme vous avez dû le remarquer, vous aurez son point de vue un peu plus tard. Si vous voulez en discuter, n'hésitez pas à venir, c'est toujours intéressant de discuter sur nos avis ^^**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé Bien ? Nul ? Passable ?**

**Je suis tout ouïe aux critiques tant qu'elles sont constructives ^^**

**Je m'excuse si les personnages vous paraissent OOC, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez en reviews et je serais ravie d'en discuter ^^**

**Comme d'habitude, si vous désirez voir quelque chose se produire ou quelqu'un apparaître n'hésitez surtout pas et je ferais de mon mieux pour vous satisfaire ^^**

**La confrontation entre Sakura et Abigaël ? Les ressentis de celle-ci ?**

**La réaction de Sasuke et Naruto et les disputes du couple ?**

**La visite de Naruto chez Sakura ?**

**Le moment familial de la famille Uzumaki-Uchiwa-Namikaze ?**

**Je suis impatiente de lire vos avis, vos suppositions et les idées si vous en avez ^^**

**Le prochain chapitre fera un petit tour sur les Anbus de l'équipe de Sasuke, si vous voulez voir des personnages, c'est le moment ^^ Le prochain annonce aussi la fin de la mise en place de l'histoire et les choses sérieuses vont commencer ;-)**

**Passez une bonne journée et j'espère à bientôt pour la suite ^^  
****Xoxo :***


	4. Calme avant la tempête

**Bonjour Bonjour chère lectrice/Lecteur ^^**

**Je tiens d'abord encore à remercier toutes celles qui me suivent et qui ont mis mon histoire dans leur follows et favoris et pour leurs reviews ^^ **

**Disclamers :**** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement sauf ceux qui vont apparaître et qui ne font pas partie de l'Histoire original où de d'autres mangas que je préciserais à la fin si cela arrive.**

**Je n'ai pas vu Boruto donc aucune référence - si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas fait exprès - à l'exception de certains noms dont j'ai entendu vaguement parler. N'hésitez pas à me spoils, cela ne me gêne pas ^^**

**Pairing:**** Sasu/Naru/Sasu. Kiba/Hinata. ****Shikamaru/Temari. Kakashi/Iruka pour les plus mentionnés.**

**Rating :**** M pour violence, langage assez vulgaire et Lemon. Hétéro. Sexe entre hommes dans l'histoire alors Homophobes s'abstenir. C'est mon premier Yaoi, alors ne soyez pas trop dur, c'est la première fois que j'en écris un, j'avais oublié de préciser dans les autres chapitres ^^**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture et j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira :-)**

* * *

\- Patron était grave vénère hier, c'est bien la première fois que je le vois aussi furieux, enfin voir est une façon de parler. Commenta un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'années, les bras croisés derrière la nuque. Je suis courbaturé de partout. Grimaça-t-il en faisant craquer son dos et sa nuque.

Len Kagamine possédait des cheveux rouge sang avec des yeux bleu qui ressemblaient à des saphirs. Son élément était le Katon mais pouvait se servir de temps en temps du Fūton. Il possédait un katana noir qu'il positionnait en travers de son dos dans un étui de la même couleur. Il était de nature gaie, très direct et n'hésitez jamais à dire ce qu'il pensait, même à son Hokage et son Patron.

Ce premier n'en tenait jamais vraiment rigueur car il savait que le Rouge lui vouait une loyauté et un respect sans faille, bien que certains y voyaient surtout un manque d'éducation, le trouvant impertinent, grossier et insolent envers ses supérieurs et s'était fait beaucoup ''d'ennemi'' à cause de ça. Mais de ce dernier point, il s'en foutait comme de l'an 40. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui, c'était l'estime et la confiance que lui portait son Hokage et son Patron, les autres n'étaient que des détails insignifiants.

Cependant, c'était une toute autre histoire avec son Patron qui le remettait souvent à l'ordre d'une façon très sévère. Len était de nature impulsif et agissez souvent sur des coups de tête. L'adolescent n'hésitait pas une seconde à se mettre en danger pendant une mission pour la réussir, ce qui lui avait valu bon nombre de réprimandes de ses coéquipiers et surtout de son Patron. Néanmoins, malgré son caractère de foncer dans le tas sans réfléchir à une stratégie au préalable ou l'oubliant le plus souvent, il n'avait jamais mis en danger la vie de ses camarades.

Sa principale qualité était le corps-à-corps, le Taijutsu étant son point fort. Il était aussi très doué pour contrer les Genjutsus. Sans surprise, il n'avait jamais pu résister au Sharingan de son Patron et lorsqu'il s'y essayait vraiment, il restait complétement épuisé pendant des jours. C'était le seul Shinobi à qui il ne pouvait se défaire de ses illusions.

Son point faible était les armes qui n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé et il se débrouillait assez bien en Ninjutsu mais ne l'utilisait qu'en extrême nécessité. Len était celui qui avait la meilleure vue de l'équipe après Sasuke et pouvait rivaliser avec les Hyuga. L'adolescent réussissait le plus souvent à voir les nombreux pièges qui pouvaient se trouver sur leur chemin, et ce, même s'ils se trouvaient à des kilomètres de leur position.

Malgré une certaine immaturité la plupart du temps et un manque de contrôle de son tempérament, il pouvait se montrer d'un sérieux total et inhabituel lorsque la situation l'exigeait vraiment et devenait un adversaire redoutable et dangereux, car plus intelligent que ce que tout le monde croyait, ce qui déstabilisait ses opposants qui se faisaient toujours berner par son visage fin, enfantin, naïf et assez féminin. C'était le seul qui brisait toujours son masque à chaque mission.

\- Tu as bien de la chance d'en sortir qu'avec des courbatures, la première fois que j'ai vu le Leader énervé, j'ai passé deux semaines à l'hôpital malgré tous les soins que j'ai eu. Grimaça son aîné de 3 années de plus.

Aomine Daiki était un jeune homme à la peau basané ayant des cheveux aussi bleus que la nuit et des yeux de la même teinte foncées. Son élément était le Raiton mais il utilisait de temps en temps le Katon. Il possédait deux longue dagues noirs accrochées à sa veste. Il était de nature posée mais d'une arrogance tout aussi prononcée que la lassitude qui ne quittait pratiquement jamais son visage, et malgré son tempérament ennuyé, il était aussi très colérique et s'énervait rapidement lorsque quelque chose le contrariait ou qu'on s'en prenait à ses amis, que ces derniers soient en tort ou non. Il était toujours sincère et en accord avec ses actes.

Tout comme son homologue aux cheveux rouge, son point fort était le Taijutsu et il utilisait tout autant le Ninjutsu. Quant au Genjutsu, c'était son point faible même s'il arrivait à peu près à résister mais beaucoup moins que son jeune ami.

Quand Aomine était en mission, il oubliait totalement sa lassitude et servait surtout de soutien physique à son Leader. Le Basané avait le meilleur odorat du groupe, ce qui pouvait faire jalousait le clan Inuzuka et il était l'un des plus rapide et agile de son équipe. Il possédait un contrôle total et parfait de son chakra. C'était un adversaire imprévisible, il pouvait crée des techniques au dernier instant et qui déboussolé toujours n'importe lequel de ses adversaires par l'impossibilité de son attaque. Il était l'un des rare qui pouvait se vanter d'avoir ébahi très clairement son Leader. Le jeune adulte agissait toujours au contraire de ce que l'on attendait de lui. C'était un Shinobi qui agissait à l'instinct et qui ne lui avait jamais porté préjudice.

\- En même temps, quelle idée de draguer notre Hokage aussi. Ricana son ami de même âge que lui.

\- Ta gueule, Kise ! Grogna le Basané en le fusillant de ses yeux sombre. Je savais même pas que c'était Naruto-sama, il était en Henge à ce moment-là. Se justifia l'Anbu en fusillant toujours son meilleur ami qui ne se retint plus et qui éclata d'un rire bruyant et sonore, faisant tourner plusieurs regards sur le petit groupe.

Si Len ressemblait assez à Naruto, c'était aussi le cas pour Kise Ryōta. Celui-ci détenait des cheveux blonds/or et des yeux noisette très clair et où brillaient sans arrêt la joie de vivre et de gaieté. Il n'était jamais sérieux sauf lors des missions où il était d'un sang-froid inébranlable. Tous ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas aussi bien que ses camarades et ses supérieurs pourraient croire qu'il avait un dédoublement de la personnalité, car si chacun gardait leurs caractères respectifs lors des missions à quelques détails près, Kise se montrait au total opposé de sa réelle personnalité de tous les jours. Sérieux, posé et insensible. Le blond n'hésitait aucunement à tuer et à manipuler et ce, sans aucun regret, ni remord et surtout, sans aucune pitié. Tout comme ses camarades, il était l'un des Shinobi les plus dévoués et loyaux à l'Hokage et à son Chef.

Le blond était celui expert en diversion et en camouflage. Son point fort était de prendre n'importe quelle personnalité ou l'apparence de n'importe quelle personne qu'il connaissait, ou qui sortait de son invention, les bluffant toujours de sa facilité à imiter n'importe quoi et n'importe qui.

Il était doué pour improviser et inventer n'importe quelle histoire crédible à la dernière seconde, même si certaines pouvaient être un peu tirée par les cheveux quelques fois. C'était un beau baratineur et parvenait à charmer toutes les personnes qu'il croisait, vieux, garçons ou filles. Kise les avait sauvés plus d'une fois lors de mission d'infiltration, qui avait failli très mal tourner à cause du caractère impulsif du plus jeune de leur équipe.

Kise était aussi expert dans les armes et les maniait comme s'il faisait partie intégrante de son être, pouvant rivaliser avec notre fameuse Ten-ten. Il possédait deux saïs à chacune de ses hanches et qui était ses armes fétiches. Il n'était pas à l'aise avec le Taijutsu et se battait beaucoup plus avec le Ninjutsu. Il maîtrisait parfaitement le Genjutsu mais ayant son fameux don de 'Tchatcheur beau gosse' dixit un certain Basané, il en avait rarement besoin dans les missions. Ses éléments sont le Suiton et le Hyōton.

Si Naruto en avait pincé directement pour Len, Sasuke avait Kise en petit chouchou de l'équipe, même s'il ne le montrait pas.

\- Arrêtez de vous plaindre, vous me filez la migraine. Soupira le second du Chef, en se frottant les tempes de ses index.

Quant au fameux second en chef, c'était Jellal Fernandez. Ce dernier avait aussi des cheveux bleus mais plus clair qu'Aomine, étant son aîné de 5 années. Les deux frères étaient au total opposé l'un de l'autre. Jellal possédait un tatouage rouge sur le côté droit du visage et qui représentait une lance à deux bouts. Personne ne savait ce qu'elle signifiait, Jellal restant très mystérieux sur son passé et Aomine ne souhaitant pas dévoilait ce que son aîné refusait de révéler. Ses coéquipiers savaient parfaitement que seul leur Hokage et leur Capitaine avaient été mis au courant. Devant avoir toutes les informations sur ceux qui veillaient dans l'ombre sur le Chef de Konoha.

Jellal utilisait seulement le Raiton en élément. Il possédait un Katana d'une blancheur immaculé qu'il plaçait dans un fourreau de la même couleur à sa hanche gauche. C'était – sans compter Sasuke – le plus intelligent et fin stratège de l'équipe. Il maitrisait tout autant le Taijutsu que le Ninjutsu. Il n'utilisait jamais le Genjutsu mais ils savaient que ce style Shinobi n'avait aucun secret pour lui.

Jellal était quelqu'un de réfléchi et posé. Il n'avançait jamais dans une mission sans connaître tous les tenants et aboutissants. Il ne partait jamais en mission sans réfléchir au préalable à toutes les issues possibles et d'avoir un plan de secours si cela tournait mal. Il prenait toujours des nombreuses précautions en prenant en compte le caractère de Len qui s'emballait toujours lorsqu'un combat excitant l'attendait.

Jellal restait toujours aux côtés de Sasuke lors des missions, il était son soutien stratégique. Il était comme Shikamaru pour Naruto. Contrairement à ce que certains pensaient, c'était Jellal le plus patient de tous et non Sasuke. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où qu'il avait dû empêcher une bagarre au sein de l'équipe. Leur Capitaine étant toujours à deux doigts de tous les Chidoriser à force d'entendre leur braillement et plaintes.

L'équipe d'Anbu réussissait toujours ses missions grâce à ses membres tout aussi talentueux les uns que les autres. Chacun était indispensable et apportait ce plus à cette équipe considérait comme invincible. Chacun était un pilier et s'il en manquait un, il ne fallait qu'un souffle pour que tout s'écroule. Bien que chacun le nierait, ils étaient plus que des camarades mais des amis. La force de leur équipe résidait dans leur complicité et de leur loyauté envers le Hokage du Village, qui primait sur tout. Bien qu'il y ait des relations privilégiées entre certain, lors des missions cela n'avait aucune incidence et chacun se comprenait sans avoir besoin d'échanger le moindre mot avec leur coéquipier. Ils étaient tous complémentaires et se synchronisaient parfaitement lors des combats.

\- Plus sérieusement, il avait quoi Patron ? Questionna Ren en arborant son air étrangement sérieux, prouvant son inquiétude pour le plus âgé.

\- C'est pas nos affaires. Affirma Jellal en ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'interroger à son tour.

\- Ouais, bah sauf si c'est nous qui prenons. Râla Aomine en faisant craquer sa nuque. Il nous a mis la misère hier, encore plus que d'habitude. J'en ai marre de servir de défouloir pour Monsieur Leadeur lorsqu'il est furax.

\- T'as qu'à aller lui demander. Proposa Kise avec un sourire tout sauf innocent.

\- Tu rigoles, j'espère ? Vu dans l'état qu'il est, je préfère m'abstenir. Grommela le Basané. Si Naruto-sama nous avait pas soigné, on serait encore des loques. Quelle honte quand même…

\- Grave… On a l'air de quoi maintenant ?... Déprima Kise en poussant un profond soupir.

\- Arrêtez de vous morfondre un peu. Réprimanda Len de sa voix gracile. Hokage-sama nous a dit de pas culpabiliser et puis, on a qu'à tout faire pour que ça n'arrive plus ! Clama le Rouge en levant le poing avec un air farouchement déterminé. La prochaine fois, je fous la pâtée à Patron ! Il sera enfin obligé de déclarer que je suis meilleur que lui !

\- Tu dis ça, mais tu es toujours le premier à finir à terre. Se moqua derechef le Basané avec un sourire narquois.

\- Ah ah ah, c'est trop ça. Rigola le seul blond du groupe. C'est sûr que tu es meilleur que Chef pour embrasser passionnément le sol. Plaisanta Kise en s'étreignant théâtralement le torse en donnant des bisous imaginaires devant lui et se dandinant avec un gémissement de plaisir, et presque des cœurs dans les yeux.

\- C'est ça, foutez-vous de moi, mais vous verrez quand je battrais enfin le Patron, c'est vous qui embrasserez mes pieds après ! S'exclama furieusement Len en les fusillant de ses yeux bleu, prêt à les frapper.

\- Vous êtes des vrais gamins. Soupira la voix fatiguée et lassée de leur second en Chef qui se massa les tempes de nouveau.

\- C'est eux qui ont commencé ! Ils font les malins mais ils se sont autant faits rétamés que moi hier ! S'offensa Len et un léger vent s'éleva autour du Rouge, démontrant la montée de sa colère.

\- Ouais, mais pas au bout de 2 pauvres petites minutes. Continua le Basané avec moquerie.

Aomine adorait mettre Len à bout de nerf, c'était si facile avec son caractère emporté. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il pensait car bien que le plus jeune sautait toujours le premier et tête baissé sur leur Leader à l'entraînement, le Rouge était l'un des plus résistants et bornée qu'il connaissait. Len se relevait toujours très vite et repartait tout aussi rapidement à l'attaque, ce qui avait toujours le don de l'épater... Et l'exaspérait tout autant.

Depuis la première fois que leur Leader l'avait vaincu avec une facilité déconcertante et très humiliante pour le Rouge, Len avait juré qu'il réussirait à son tour à le mettre à terre et qu'il deviendrait meilleur que lui. C'est cette détermination farouche qui avait convaincu l'Uchiwa de le prendre dans son équipe, malgré quelques réticences au début. En revanche, c'est ce caractère qui faisait que l'Hokage avait le Kagamine en chouchou.

\- Sérieux, vous me gavez à pas me prendre au sérieux ! Grinça Len, le sortant de ses souvenirs.

\- C'est bon, calmez-vous. Tenta le Blond en sentant le chakra du plus jeune qui s'emballait dangereusement.

\- Tu vas aller te plaindre à Naruto-sama, sinon ? Ne put s'empêcher de défier Aomine, ignorant son meilleur ami et ce fut la goutte d'eau.

Len se laissa se submerger – sans surprise – par ses émotions. Le vent s'intensifia brutalement et fit s'envoler la poussière et les feuilles qui se trouvaient autour de l'équipe d'Anbu. Les passants se stoppèrent en regardant le spectacle pas très étonnant qui se déroulait sur leurs yeux, restant tout de même à une certaine distance de sécurité.

Le vent formait par son chakra entoura Len comme une barrière. Ses cheveux Rouge virevoltaient et lui donnait un air étrangement mature et sauvage. Ses yeux saphir étaient ombrageux et brillaient d'une haine qui ne leur était pas anodine, mais jamais portait sur l'un d'autre eux. Ses poings étaient serrés et ses phalanges blanchirent.

Aomine perdit son sourire et se mit en position de combat lorsque Len se jeta à une vitesse hallucinante sur lui, prêt à lui faire mordre la poussière. Cependant, alors qu'il allait atteindre son but, une barrière de foudre se matérialisa subitement entre les deux coéquipiers, les forçant à se reculer prestement. Pas perturbé pour un sou, le Rouge s'apprêtait à retourner à l'attaque lorsqu'il se trouva rapidement face contre terre, les deux bras dans le dos maintenu par une poigne de fer, ou plutôt une poigne de glace, qui commençait déjà à lui brûler la peau des poignets. Cela ne l'arrêta pas et il commença à se débattre furieusement.

\- Kise ! Arrête ça ! Hurla-t-il en fusillant le blond qui s'était placé devant lui, la main encore levée et où s'échappait encore un petit souffle de froid.

\- Pas avant que tu te calmes. Déclara Ryōta avec son air imperturbable sur son faciès, impressionnant et bluffant les Villageois qui ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.

\- Lâche-moi. Siffla encore plus hargneusement Len en tentant un Katon, en vain, il était trop entravé et ne pouvait bouger ses mains. Je me répèterais pas ! Siffla-t-il en plissant les yeux, la haine grondant en lui rendant sa voix grave et rauque.

\- Tu comptes faire quoi Rouquine, tu peux plus bouger. S'amusa le Bleuté en quittant pas pour autant sa position de défense.

\- Ça suffit, Daiki. Ordonna froidement mais fermement Jellal, qui s'était placé entre Aomine et la barrière de foudre qu'il avait lui-même crée.

Ce ton refroidit immédiatement le Basané. Jellal n'était pas connu pour être quelqu'un de froid et même en ayant insisté à bon nombre de dispute entre eux, il les séparait toujours avec plus de lassitude et un léger agacement que d'un réel énervement. Aomine sut qu'il avait été trop loin en captant le coup d'œil mécontent du second en chef sur lui, puis la posture droite et le visage implacable de Kise devant l'adolescent, puis Len… Ce dernier fixait toujours Ryōta avec hargne mais avait arrêté de se débattre. C'était la première fois qu'il avait un regard aussi venimeux envers le blond. Ce dernier se considérant comme le Nii-san de Len et vice-versa. La basané quitta sa position et bougonna un peu en détournant le regard.

\- Putain, Ryōta, laisse-moi aller le défoncer ce Konoyarô ! S'énerva de nouveau Len en tentant de défaire le jutsu de son coéquipier. Et qu'est-ce que vous regardez- vous ?! S'emporta l'adolescent en avisant la masse de Villageois qui les entourait, curieux de la scène. Certains détalèrent face à cette aura haineuse et le vent violent qui suivit ses mots, et les autres se figèrent.

\- Arrête de te conduire comme un enfant, il te provoque et tu tombes dans le panneau comme un débutant ! Tenta de raisonner le blond en croisant les bras.

\- Rien à foutre, il avait qu'à pas me chercher et… Grinça le plus jeune, ses yeux s'assombrissant davantage en se reposant sur le plus âgé.

\- Jellal-san ! Le coupa une voix, les quatre Anbus tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement vers le nouvel arrivant qui portait un masque de chien et qui posa un genou à terre devant le bleu.

\- C'est pas le moment, Grincha. Annonça Jellal. L'Anbu se rendit alors compte de la tension glaçante et pourtant, si brûlante qui régnait dans l'atmosphère, il y avait toujours un vent assez violent sur la place et qui entourait surtout l'adolescent qui était toujours au sol, et qui avait arrêtez de gigoter à son arrivée.

\- C'est vraiment important. Annonça à son tour ledit Grincha en levant sa tête sur Jellal, ce dernier fronça les sourcils. Cela concerne la sécurité de notre Hokage.

Cette information calma instantanément Len. Le vent qui continuait de souffler se stoppa tout aussi rapidement.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Loin de se douter de ce qui se tramait dans le village et surtout, au sein de sa propre équipe. Un Noiraud se réveilla doucement mais sûrement, réveillé par les petites lueurs du Soleil qui filtraient légèrement à travers les rideaux. Un bâillement léger le prit, il voulut s'étirer mais un poids sur son ventre le stoppa dans son geste. Le dernier Uchiwa baissa les yeux et sourit devant la mine endormie de sa fille. Il releva les yeux sur le troisième corps qui se trouvait dans le lit.

Un pouffement s'échappa de ses lèvres en avisant son mari. Ce dernier avait la couette descendue jusqu'à son bas ventre, une jambe en dehors du lit et la seconde sur les siennes. Il avait une main derrière sa tête et la deuxième tendue dans leur direction et qui tenait la petite main de la plus jeune. Naruto avait la bouche légèrement ouverte et des légers ronflements sortaient d'entre ses lèvres, qu'il avait toujours autant envie d'embrasser. Ses cheveux toujours en désordre retombaient comme d'habitude sur ses paupières closes. Sa poitrine nue, où se trouvait le collier que lui avait offert Tsunade, se soulevait doucement au rythme de sa respiration, son visage était paisible et serein.

Sasuke s'arracha de sa contemplation et reposa ses yeux ébène sur leur enfant. Sa fille était toujours ainsi lorsqu'elle dormait avec eux, toujours en contact physique. Abigaël était dans la largeur du lit, ses pieds nus posés sur le ventre de l'Hokage. Sa tête posée sur son ventre à lui et le visage tourné dans sa direction. Sa douce et frêle petite main droite était dans la main plus imposante de son Papou' et Sasuke s'amusa de la différence de teinte entre les deux épidermes. Abigaël avait la peau moins bronzée que Naruto mais avait plus de couleur que lui. Sa main gauche était dans les cheveux de son Paps' et à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait même imperceptible, il sentait les doigts fins de sa descendante se resserrer inconsciemment sur sa chevelure, ne voulant visiblement pas le lâcher, lui faisant esquisser un sourire aimant.

Sasuke sentit un frisson contre lui et il attrapa un pan de la couverture pour recouvrir sa fille. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et dégagea tendrement son front. Un froncement de sourcil d'Abigaël lui retira un sourire plus long à sa ressemblance avec son Père blond lors de leur sommeil. Il observa encore un moment son amant et son enfant, n'arrivant pas à se motiver pour se retirer de ce cocon familial. Ce n'est pas si rare que cela d'un moment si apaisant rien que tous les trois, cependant, cela faisait un bout de temps qu'ils n'en avaient pas passé et cela lui avait manqué, bien que la raison était loin d'être très joyeuse. Il aimait tellement sa famille, il n'aurait jamais pu être aussi heureux et apaisé.

L'Uchiwa se retourna en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller sa Princesse. 7h30. Le descendant hésita mais décida à laisser ses deux amours dormirent encore un peu. Avec la plus grande précaution, il retira doucement ses jambes de sous celle du Jinchuriki, puis décala légèrement Abigaël sur le côté mais celle-ci avait à moitié hérité de son sommeil fin.

\- Paps'… ? Appela-t-elle, les paupières à peine entrouvertes, ses doigts agrippant toujours ses cheveux.

\- Chut, rendors-toi, Princesse. Intima bassement Sasuke en lui posant un baiser sur le front.

Abigaël, pas contrariante pour un sou, le lâcha pour se retourner et se blottir contre le corps de son Papou' et colla son visage dans son cou pour se rendormir instantanément. Sasuke les regarda encore un instant, puis quitta la chambre a pas de loups et se rendit dans leur cuisine.

Arrivé dans la pièce, il se prépara un café et s'installa tranquillement au comptoir en regardant par la fenêtre tout en sirotant lentement sa boisson. C'était un temps qui s'annonçait magnifique, un peu de brouillard mais cela n'empêchait pas l'astre Solaire de traverser la brume.

Sasuke ferma les yeux et savoura pleinement le silence qui régnait dans la maison, ce qui était quasiment impossible avec son aimé et infatigable entourage. Pas qu'il s'en plaignait vraiment, au moins, il ne s'ennuyait que très rarement, voire pas du tout.

En pensant à ses derniers, il revit son ''entraînement'' de la veille. Il avait été beaucoup trop dur avec ses subordonnés et Naruto avait raison. Il avait bien failli les tuer sous la colère qu'il éprouvait et il s'en voulait d'avoir mélanger ainsi ses sentiments, chose qu'il refusait à lui-même et à ses subordonnés. Il se devait de montrer l'exemple étant le Capitaine, surtout avec Len qui était tout autant tête brûlée et incontrôlable que son amant à cet âge.

Un soupir en rouvrant ses yeux et fixant le dehors sans vraiment le voir. Len et son impulsivité. Aomine et son imprévisibilité. Kise et sa joie de vivre. Jellal et son sang-froid. Une équipe qu'il avait lui-même choisi et qui ne l'avait jamais déçu. Bien que leurs nombreuses disputes lui tapaient sérieusement sur le système, il s'était attaché à eux et leur avait donné son entière confiance. A l'exception de ceux de sa promotion, c'était son équipe qui avait la plus grande loyauté envers lui-même et son mari.

Nombre de fois qu'il avait vu Len s'emportait lorsqu'on les insultait. Kise tuer lorsqu'on les menaçait. Aomine tabasser lorsqu'on s'en prenait physiquement à eux. Jellal avoir un sourire sadique en voyant ses trois coéquipiers se venger. Ils étaient tous si différent que cela soit au niveau du caractère ou de leur capacité, mais c'était cette différence qui faisait qu'ils étaient l'équipe la plus forte et crainte de Konoha et des autres Villages.

Bien qu'ils étaient en paix, il y en avait toujours qui voulait la puissance et la gloire. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment à prendre au sérieux, surtout après tous les adversaires qu'ils avaient eus dans le passé, mais ils étaient toujours pris en considération.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le lit à l'étage était un peu plus éclairé qu'il y avait une heure, faisant se tortiller une forme endormie. Anciennement endormi du moins, la plus petite silhouette se réfugia davantage contre le torse chaud et rassurant de son père, se cachant des rayons de l'astre solaire. Ce dernier resserra inconsciemment son étreinte autour de son jeune corps et elle poussa un soupir d'aise entre ses bras forts, qui l'emprisonnait dans un cocon de protection et de possessivité. Elle ronronna presque de plaisir en respirant profondément son odeur apaisante.

Après un temps qui lui semblait loin d'être long et voyant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se rendormir, elle s'écarta très doucement de son Papou' pour l'observait intensément. Sa petite mimine passa sa main gauche dans les cheveux blond tombant sur son front, appréciant la texture et la douceur, elle laissa sa main dans la chevelure et de son autre main, elle caressa tel une plume, les trois petites marques de naissance à ses joues. Abigaël adorait ses petites 'moustaches' qui lui faisait penser à sa peluche 'Kitsune'. Elle regrettait d'en avoir que sur sa joue gauche d'ailleurs. Ses yeux vairons se posèrent un instant sur le collier qui entourait la nuque de son Papou', mais remontèrent très rapidement sur les paupières fermées. Si elle regrettait de n'avoir que des 'moustaches' sur sa joue gauche, elle aimait ses yeux. Un noir comme son Paps' et un bleu comme son Papou'.

Plongée intensément dans son admiration de son Papou', une chose étrange se produisit et elle se sentit étrangement flotter. Son corps se fit soudain plus léger, son esprit ne voyait plus que les paupières fermées de son parent, tout le reste devint flou et disparut de son champ de vision. Abigaël ferma les yeux.

Quand elle les rouvrit, elle sursauta en regardant tout autour d'elle. Elle n'était plus dans sa chambre, ni avec son Papou'. Elle était dans un endroit sombre avec des murs orange/or et des rayures noires sur la longueur de ceux-ci. Abigaël était toute seule et elle sentit la peur et l'inquiétude l'envahirent. Abigaël baissa le regard pour voir qu'elle avait les pieds dans de l'eau mais bizarrement, elle n'était pas mouillée et n'avait pas froid. La petite s'avança prudemment, les sens en alerte et tentant de capter le moindre son. Mais où est-ce qu'elle était ? Et comment s'était-elle retrouvée ici ?

\- Pa… Papou' ? Appela-t-elle d'une petite voix. Paps' ?

Aucune réponse. Aucun son. Juste un silence angoissant. Plus elle s'avançait, plus elle se sentait mal à l'aise dans cet endroit et voulu retrouver la douceur que lui procurait les bras rassurant de son Hokage de Papa. Elle arriva rapidement devant une porte et hésita un instant, elle y pénétra en restant sur ses gardes et se rappelant des entraînements et conseils de ses Papas.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle fit face à une immense cage qui était grande ouverte. En faisant le tour de la pièce des yeux, elle vit personne et s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin quand…

\- Tiens donc, une petite intruse. S'éleva une voix rauque et amusée la coupant dans son élan et la faisant se figer et son souffle se coupa.

Abigaël leva les yeux pour les poser à l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. Elle écarquilla les yeux alors qu'un énorme Renard fit son apparition devant ses yeux. Et ça fit tilt, elle se souvint du récit de son Papa blond sur son enfance. Un renard géant et qui possédait neuf queues qui s'agitaient paresseusement dans son dos, qui était enfermé en lui par son propre père qui n'était autre que le Yondaime. Le Biju se coucha sur le ventre et ses grosses pattes devant lui. Le renard la fixait, amusé de sa réaction.

\- Vous êtes Kyubi… Kurama ? Questionna Abigaël, bien qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

\- Et toi, la gamine du Gamin et de l'Uchiwa. Je pensais qu'ils allaient encore attendre avant de te parler de moi. Ricana celui-ci en posant sa tête sur ses pattes.

\- Comment je suis arrivé ici ? Interrogea la petite en se reculant d'un pas, ce qui n'échappa aucunement au Renard qui lui dédia un sourire loin d'être rassurant.

\- Pour me servir de casse-croute. Répondit Kurama, faisant déglutir la petite en voyant son air affamé sur elle.

\- N'importe quoi ! Se reprit Abigaël, bien que ses jambes tremblaient, cependant, elle était une Uzumaki-Namikaze-Uchiwa, elle se devait de se montrer forte et sans peur, tel était ses parents. Si vous faites… Papou' va…

\- Va rien du tout. Coupa Kurama avec un sourire dévoilant ses dents beaucoup trop pointues au goût de la plus jeune. Car si je meurs, ton Papou' aussi. S'amusa le Renard en se levant de toute sa splendeur, terrifiant la plus jeune qui se recula alors que Kurama continuait d'avancer.

Ce dernier s'amusait beaucoup de la situation, son côté sadique étant toujours un peu présent. Même si Abigaël pouvait se montrer assez courageuse pour son âge, elle ne restait qu'une enfant de 5 ans. Face à un renard d'une taille très conséquente et connu pour être le puissant de son espèce, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle n'était pas aussi idiote que son Baka de père blond, merci les gènes Uchiwesque.

Abigaël continua de reculer, le Renard se lécha les babines sous les yeux terrifiés de la petite et il fut impressionnait que malgré ses prunelles humidifiaient, aucune larme ne coula. Pourtant, le jeu fut fini lorsqu'Abigaël dut se stopper dans son retrait en heurtant quelque chose dans son dos qui la statufia...

\- Arrête d'effrayer ma fille. Intervient une voix rauque et ferme, soulageant immédiatement la fillette qui releva les yeux pour tomber sur le visage de son Papou'.

\- Rah, si on ne peut plus s'amuser. Grommela faussement le Renard en retournant se coucher dans sa ''cage''. Tu ne viens plus, faut bien que je me divertisse un peu.

\- Ne t'avise plus de t'amuser à lui faire peur espèce de Baka de Kitsune. Menaça sérieusement Naruto, faisant pouffer Kurama. Puis, il baissa les yeux sur son ange et la prit dans ses bras. Comment tu as fait pour arriver dans mon esprit ?

\- Je sais pas. Avoua la plus jeune en baissant la tête. J'étais réveillé et avec toi, après j'étais ici. Révéla Abigaël en levant ses yeux, faisant hausser les sourcils de surprise à Naruto, le seul qui y parvenait à s'y introduire aussi facilement c'était Sasuke.

\- On verra ça plus tard. Sourit-il pour la rassurer. Et t'inquiète pas pour la grosse peluche derrière toi, _Kura_-_chan _n'est plus un danger depuis longtemps. Rigola-t-il pour détendre sa fille, ce qui fonctionna à merveille et elle se blottit contre son papa-soleil.

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça Kuso Gaki ! Grogna Kurama faisant rire Naruto, suivit par son ange. Sinon, je te bouffe ! Ajouta-t-il d'une voix faussement sérieuse en voyant que son hôte se fichait ouvertement de lui.

\- Mais oui, mais oui, moi aussi je t'aime ! Se moqua l'Hokage avec un clin d'œil complice, faisant grogner encore plus le Renard. Allons-y, Abigaël. Déclara-t-il et celle-ci hocha la tête mais avant de partir, elle se retourna vers le ''colocataire'' de son père.

\- Au revoir, Oji-Kyu-chan ! Salua-t-elle avec un sourire de trois kilomètres de long, l'apparence et la frayeur que Kurama lui avait faites s'était envolé avec la conversation à laquelle, elle venait d'assister.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer d'une remarque cinglante au surnom affectueux, les deux Uzumaki disparurent. Laissant seulement l'écho du rire du Jinchuriki de la famille Uzumaki-Namikaze-Uchiwa résonner dans la salle.

\- Foutu Yondaime, je te retiens de m'avoir enfermé dans ton idiot de gamin. Grogna Kurama mais malgré tout, un sourire étira ses babines. Idiot de Gamin auquel il s'était attaché bien malgré lui, même s'il refusait toujours de l'admettre.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

De retour dans la chambre, le père et la fille se fixèrent silencieusement. Abigaël se remettait lentement de cette visite impromptue et qui l'avait fatigué. Son souffle était un peu rapide et son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce genre d'expérience et elle se trouvait toujours un peu déboussolé de ce changement de place. La main de son Papou' plongea dans ses cheveux pour une caresse consolante.

\- Usuratonkachi. Les firent sursauter une voix mécontente.

\- Sas', depuis quand t'es là ? Questionna le blond en se redressant.

\- Je croyais que l'on avait dit que l'on attendrait avant de lui présenter Kyubi ?

\- J'y suis pour rien, je dormais et elle a pénétrait mon esprit. Se défendit Naruto en levant les deux mains, faisant lever un sourcil sceptique au Noiraud qui croisa les bras.

\- Tu veux dire… Qu'une enfant de seulement 5 ans qui n'est même pas encore à l'Académie, qui ne peut pas encore contrôler son chakra, qui n'a pas réveillé ses Sharingans, ni des Rinnegans, a pu rentrer en un claquement de doigt dans l'esprit de l'Hokage de Konoha, fils du Yondaime et élève d'un Sannin, gagnant et Héros de la grande guerre, qui maîtrise parfaitement son chakra et celui de Kyubi, ainsi que le Senjutsu et j'en passe ?

\- Ben… Euuh… Ouais. Répondit Naruto en se grattant l'arrière de la tête avec un air gêné et honteux, c'est vrai que résumé comme ça, c'était un peu beaucoup tiré par les cheveux.

\- Paps', c'est vrai, Papou' dormait et je sais pas comment j'y suis arrivé. Intervient Abigaël en se redressant à son tour, rendant encore plus perplexe le Noiraud.

\- Admettons que c'est vrai…

\- Mais c'est vrai ! S'insurgea notre Blondinet.

\- Je le savais avant mais là, tu me le confirmes. Continua l'Uchiwa en ignorant l'intervention de l'Uzumaki. Tu es le plus faible Hokage que j'ai connu, tu devrais avoir honte de toi de te faire avoir par une enfant de 5 ans, même si c'est ta fille. Provoqua Sasuke, laissant un Naruto sans voix de cette pique imprévue de l'Uchiwa, ne réalisant pas tout de suite ce qu'il venait de lui balancer sans pression. Je suis fier de toi ma Princesse. Sourit-il à sa descendante avant de descendre. Ah et le déjeuner est prêt. Ajouta-t-il dans le couloir.

Sasuke se dirigea dans les escaliers en décomptant mentalement dans sa tête. Un sourire s'étira lorsqu'un cri résonna pile poil à la fin de son compte.

\- SASUUKE, J'VAIS T'BUTEEEER !

Il adorait toujours autant les confrontations avec son cher et 'tendre' Mari.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le cadet d'Itachi soupira en voyant les minutes qui défilaient sans une trace des deux personnes qui partageaient sa vie. Il leur laissait 5 minutes de plus avant de remonter et être moins gentil. Sasuke se resservit une tasse de café quand une soudaine présence qui n'était ni son mari, ni sa fille lui fit plisser les yeux.

\- J'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour venir chez moi sans convocation. Prévint-il d'une voix distante en se retournant sur Jellal. Sasuke leva un sourcil en le voyant habillé en Anbu et avec son masque qui était un loup blanc.

\- Capitaine. Salua-t-il respectueusement. Je m'excuse pour venir vous déranger à cette heure-ci, mais on a eu des échos… Très préoccupantes par Grincha. Informa sérieusement le bleu.

\- De quel genre ? Questionna l'Uchiwa, intrigué par le ton assez hésitant de son bras droit.

\- Une organisation aurait proclamé avoir besoin de Kyubi. Renseigna prudemment Jellal, appréhendant la réaction de son supérieur.

\- Pardon ? Souffla Sasuke faisant frissonner Jellal, car malgré son ton bas et neutre, le second pouvait aisément sentir l'aura malaisante et menaçante qui suintait de son Capitaine.

\- Grincha… Commença le bleu mais il fut interrompu par le son d'une porte que l'on ouvrait et fermait à l'étage, suivit par des éclats de rires reconnaissable entre mille.

\- On se retrouve à la base avec les autres dans 4 heures. Pas un mot à Naruto pour l'instant. Ordonna Sasuke en fixant intensément son subordonné qui hocha la tête et qui disparut dans la seconde.

L'Uchiwa bouillait à l'intérieur. Encore une histoire de Bijuus, il ne pensait pas qu'il y aurait encore des idiots, croyant être capable de rivaliser avec son Usuratonkachi. Cependant, son instinct ne voulait pas être entièrement d'accord. Après tout, Gaara qui n'avait rien de quelqu'un de faible s'était fait retirer Shukaku ainsi que les autres Jinchurikis. Bon, c'était tout de même l'Akatsuki qui possédait des membres hors du commun en son sein, et il se souvenait amèrement de son combat contre Deidara et plus tristement, celui avec son aîné.

Sasuke sortit de ses sombres souvenirs et tenta d'oublier pour l'instant l'information de son subordonné lorsque les rires se rapprochèrent. Naruto et Abigaël, qui était sur les épaules de ce premier, étaient mort de rire en rentrant dans la cuisine.

\- Je veux aussi apprendre le _Kage Bushin no Jutsu_ ! Informa Abigaël avec détermination en calmant ses rires.

\- T'inquiète mon ange, c'est un truc que je maîtrise parfaitement, je pourrais t'apprendre ! Se vanta l'Hokage.

Abigaël s'extasia davantage et trépignait d'impatience. Rentrer à l'académie pourrait être très intéressant finalement, être avec Grand-père Iruka n'était pas une mauvaise chose, elle l'adorait et avait hâte de passer la journée avec lui aujourd'hui. Naruto déposa doucement sa fille sur un tabouret haut qui entourait le comptoir et celle-ci commença à manger ce que son Paps' avait préparé. Le blond la regarda un instant avec tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour sa chair et son sang.

Puis, son regard se détourna pour se poser sur son mari et il arqua un sourcil à la tension qui émanait de ce dernier. Il s'en approcha doucement et lui posa un rapide baiser sur la joue, faisant très légèrement avoir un sursaut à l'Uchiwa. Naruto s'écarta et fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas.

\- Sas', qu'est-ce que t'as ?

\- Tu as 15 minutes de retard, Dobe. Réprimanda gentiment Sasuke en se tournant vers son mari.

\- Raah ça va, fallait que je calme mon envie de te faire ravaler tes paroles de manière loin d'être jouissive. Grogna celui-ci en attrapant la tasse de café que lui tendait son amant.

\- Usuratonkachi. Soupira ce dernier en roulant des yeux.

\- Et sinon, si tu me disais la vraie raison de ton tirage de tronche ? Questionna sérieusement Naruto en s'adossant au plan de travail, fixant Sasuke qui faisait le reste des œufs.

\- J'ai rien. Répondit simplement celui-ci en haussant les épaules.

Naruto détestait ça et il fronça davantage les sourcils. Son Teme n'allait pas lui faire croire qu'il allait bien. Il était contrarié et c'était pas à lui qu'il la fera à l'envers. L'Uchiwa oubliait assez souvent qu'il possédait un décodeur verbal et physique de son mari dans le cerveau. C'était sûrement pas parce qu'il avait 15 minutes de retard qu'il faisait une tête qui indiquait qu'il allait faire un massacre. D'ordinaire, si cela l'aurait vraiment emmerdé, il serait monté et les aurait tirés du lit au lieu d'attendre.

Était-ce encore la faute à Sakura ? Il semblait pourtant calmé ce matin, bon, pas au point où qu'il ne la tuerait pas s'il la croisait, mais entre eux, il n'était plus aussi haineux que la veille et son visage était détendu et paisible. Il y avait forcément autre chose, il jeta un regard à sa fille qui avait presque terminé son déjeuner.

\- Je viendrais te chercher ce soir, mon ange. Tu mangeras chez Iruka-Sensei. Rappela Naruto.

\- Cool ! S'extasia la fillette. Au fait, c'est quand que je commence à l'Académie ? Questionna-t-elle en enfournant sa dernière bouchée de pain.

\- Dans 1 mois. Informa Sasuke en se retournant. On devra établir quelques règles avant ton entrée, jeune fille. Avertit son Paps'.

Abigaël eut une grimace à l'entente du mot 'règle', faisant pouffer discrètement Naruto qui se prit un méchant coup de coude de la part de son mari dans les côtes, faisant grogner le Blond qui lui dédia un regard noir et un ''et c'est moi la brute'' grommelait, qui fut totalement ignoré.

\- Et tu n'aimeras pas ce qui t'attendras si tu désobéis, compris ? Menaça le Noiraud et sa descendante hocha vivement la tête en tentant de se soustraire de ce regard pesant et insistant.

\- Allez, allez, on y est pas encore ! S'interposa Naruto pour détendre l'atmosphère. C'est l'heure de la douche Bi' ! Tu vas la prendre dans notre chambre. Lui intima Naruto et elle sauta de joie de prendre sa douche toute seule, elle y alla sans perdre de temps.

\- Dobe… Commença Sasuke en plissant les yeux.

\- Tu me crois si stupide ? S'insurgea l'Hokage et face à son visage blasé de 'non, tu crois ?' de son vis-à-vis, il se retint de le cogner, puis fit son signe fétiche.

\- _Kage Bushin no Jutsu. _Cita-t-il et un double de lui apparut, il n'eut rien besoin de dire que son clone disparut rejoindre la fille de l'Original pour veiller sur sa douche. Maintenant, tu ouvres ta bouche et tu me dis ce qui te tracasse. Ordonna Naruto en croisant de nouveau les bras.

\- J'ai rien…

\- Depuis combien de temps qu'on se connait ? Qu'on se côtoie ? Coupa Naruto en se plaçant face à son Mari et le coinçant entre son corps et le plan de travail. Depuis presque 20 ans et je compte aussi les années que tu as passés avec le Serpent. Continua-t-il sans laisser répondre le Noiraud. Cela fait 5 ans que l'on est marié, qu'on partage plus que de la rivalité et des coups. Plus qu'un lit maintenant. Je pensais qu'on se faisait confiance et que l'on ne se cachait plus rien.

\- Naruto…

\- Tu sais très bien que je déteste qu'on me mente, surtout quand c'est toi. Coupa de nouveau le blond, fixant intensément Sasuke qui fut – comme toujours – subjugué et happé par ses yeux azur de plusieurs teintes de bleu. Il sentait son cœur s'emballait et son corps s'échauffait à ce regard perçant et qui semblait lire jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

\- Je ne peux rien te dire tant que je n'ai pas plus d'information. Finit par se résoudre à avouer Sasuke, faisant froncer les sourcils de Naruto.

\- Donc, il y a bien quelque chose. Soupira le blond en s'éloignant mais il fut retenu par le Noiraud qui agrippa sa nuque. C'est un rapport avec moi ou Abigaël ? Sinon, tu ne réagirais pas comme ça. Supposa rapidement Naruto, faisant soupirer Sasuke à son tour.

\- Quand j'aurais des informations, je t'en parlerais mais pas avant, j'ai rendez-vous avec mon équipe tout à l'heure, j'en saurais plus.

\- Très bien. Renonça Naruto dans un soupir ennuyé.

Sasuke attira le visage de son Mari près du sien et l'embrassa tendrement et avec douceur. Le blond ne pouvant résister lorsque Sasuke initiait le baiser de cette façon, lui répondit dans la seconde, passant ses mains dans les cheveux 'en cul de canard' de son amant. Amant qui colla davantage son corps fin contre celui chaud et ferme de son Homme, il passa l'une de ses mains dans son dos, puis sous son t-shirt noir qui lui appartenait.

Le baiser devint rapidement passionné et les bouches s'ouvrirent rapidement pour laisser leur colocataire rejoindre leur moitié. Naruto se pressa davantage contre Sasuke sans rompre leur baiser, il descendit ses mains aux fesses rebondies de son amant et il souleva celui-ci pour le déposer sur le plan de travail, sans aucun effort. L'Uzumaki se plaça derechef entre les jambes de l'Uchiwa, qui entoura ses hanches pour le rapprocher davantage de son corps en ébullition.

A bout de souffle, les deux amants se séparèrent pour reprendre leur respiration, puis le blond s'attaqua fiévreusement à la nuque pâle à sa portée, faisant gémir l'Uchiwa qui agrippa ses cheveux blonds tout en penchant la tête sur le côté pour lui laisser toute la place nécessaire. L'Uzumaki grogna contre sa peau et entreprit de marquer ce corps qui lui appartenait et qu'il aimait tant.

\- Na… Ruto… Gémit Sasuke en fermant les yeux sous la chaleur ardente que lui faisait ressentir _son_ Hokage. Pas… Pas ici… Tenta-t-il mais les dents du blond qui le grignotaient avec avidité lui faisait perdre pied, cela faisait une éternité que son mari ne l'avait touché ainsi et son propre corps le lui rappelait bien.

\- Je sais… Murmura-t-il contre sa gorge et son souffle chaud fit frissonner le Capitaine. Mais j'ai tellement envie de toi, mon cher Mari. Souffla-t-il en ponctuant sa phrase par un coup de bassin, qui prouvait tout le plaisir violent qu'il éprouvait pour _son_ Uchiwa. Uchiwa qui gémit un peu plus fort sous le frémissement qui le parcouru de la tête au pied. Si on proposait à Iruka de garder Abigaël pour la nuit ce soir, exceptionnellement ?

\- Toi ? Tu veux te débarrasser de ta fille ? Se moqua gentiment Sasuke qui savait parfaitement que le Blond était aussi protecteur que lui et qu'il détestait de ne pas la savoir près de lui.

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi. Grogna-t-il en le regardant avec désir et une passion brûlante, ses yeux pétillant d'envie. Mais cela fait si longtemps qu'on a pas eu une soirée et une nuit entière pour nous. Trop longtemps que je n'ai pas abusé de ton corps et toi, du mien. Susurra-t-il d'une voix rauque et sensuelle en mordillant les lèvres de son amant, toujours rougit et gonflées par leur précédent baisé. Cela ne te manque pas à toi ? Juste pour ce soir. Rien que nous deux, à faire l'amour encore et encore jusqu'à pas d'heure, sans se préoccuper de réveiller Abigaël parce que tu crieras ton plaisir sans contrainte. On n'a pas à s'inquiéter pour elle en plus, elle sera chez Iruka-sensei et Kakashi-sensei. Personne n'est mieux qualifié pour protéger notre puce.

\- C'est très tentant. Avoua Sasuke de plus en plus échauffé par la voix sexy, chaude et pleine de promesse du blond, cependant… Mais tu es au courant que notre fille refusera de dormir là-bas ? Même si elle adore Iruka et Kakashi.

\- On n'a qu'à crée à Kage Bushin chacun pour rester pas loin. Rétorqua le blond en haussant une épaule, amusant l'Uchiwa qui passa ses bras autour de la nuque de son amant et poser son front contre le sien. Tu as réponse à tout quand tu veux absolument quelque chose… Susurra-t-il en mordant à son tour les lèvres du blond, tout en lui caressant affectueusement la base de la nuque, point très sensible chez Naruto.

Ces gestes eurent pour effet d'allumer une lueur presque bestiale dans les prunelles azurs, faisant frissonner d'excitation l'Uchiwa, il avait l'impression qu'il allait se faire manger d'un moment à l'autre et l'idée était plus que plaisante. Si l'Uzumaki savait parfaitement comment lui faire perdre la tête. Lui-même n'était pas en reste.

Sasuke joueur, posa à son tour ses lèvres sur la peau bronzé mais au lieu de le mordre comme le blond l'avait fait, il se contenta de lécher lentement mais sensuellement le cou hâlé, faisant soupirer et trembler son mari. Sa main dans la nuque de l'Hokage le griffa en même temps qui le mordillait et il sentit parfaitement les ongles de Naruto s'enfoncer immédiatement dans ses hanches, excitant l'Uchiwa sous le geste un peu brusque mais qui ne lui faisait absolument aucun mal, bien au contraire.

\- Sas'ke… Grogna celui-ci en fermant les yeux.

Paupières closes, les sensations qui le parcouraient furent décuplées, dieu que cet homme lui faisait perdre les pédales rien qu'avec ses lèvres et ses caresses, pourtant qui était innocente à première vue, mais la main qui se glissa perfidement dans son pantalon et passa la barrière de son caleçon et caresser son derrière, faisait lui revoir toute la définition du mot innocence. Depuis quand un Uchiwa était innocent ?

\- Hum ? Fit simplement celui-ci alors qu'il griffait toujours le point sensible de son homme et qu'il remonta ses dents à son lobe de l'oreille pour lui prodiguer la même attention qu'à son cou.

\- Je… Perds le contrôle… Avoua Naruto, la voix encore plus grave et haletante. Arrête… Intima difficilement le Jinchuriki, qui se sentit affreusement frustré lorsque le porteur du Sharingan se recula et retira la main de son caleçon, puis de son pantalon.

Sasuke retira tout toucher et fut lui aussi frustré en voyant l'état de son amant. Ce dernier avait les yeux fermés, la respiration courte et son rythme cardiaque battait à une allure folle dans sa cage thoracique. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus désordonnés à cause de ses mains qui s'étaient faites voyageuse. Naruto avait les joues écarlates, ses lèvres était tout aussi gonflés et rouge à force de les avoir mordillés pour se retenir de déshabiller son Mari. Sasuke baissa les yeux et une lueur gourmande s'alluma dans ses prunelles ébène en avisant la bosse dans le survêtement de son blond.

L'Hokage rouvrit les yeux et sa soif était loin d'être calmé bien au contraire. Ses yeux bleus étaient maintenant d'un rouge sang et ses pupilles étaient fendus tel le Renard dans son corps. Naruto le regardait avec si d'intensité qu'il pourrait se consumer sur place. Il ne mentait aucunement lorsqu'il disait qu'il perdait le contrôle. Cela arrivait toujours lorsque l'amour et son désir qu'il ressentait était beaucoup trop puissant pour qu'il le contienne, comme lui qui activait inconsciemment son Sharingan et son Rinnegan quand Naruto manipulait si bien son corps et son esprit.

Sasuke se sentait toujours privilégié lorsque Naruto le dévisageait avec ses yeux brûlants, car il était le seul qui parvenait à faire ressortir ses émotions aussi intensément à son amant. Cela ne le faisait l'aimer que davantage et cela prouvait les sentiments que Naruto éprouvait à son égard, bien qu'il n'en avait jamais douté une seule seconde.

L'Uzumaki ferma de nouveau les yeux et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Sasuke. Inspirant et expirant pour calmer ses ardeurs. Mauvaise idée, l'odeur de Sasuke était tout autant une drogue que ses touchers et ses caresses, cela l'embrasa davantage. Il ne put s'empêcher de poser un baiser sur la peau maintenant rougit par ses dents. Il frotta doucement son visage dans le cou pâle.

\- Tu me rends fou… Chuchota le fils Uzumaki et le souffle du Jinchuriki fit frissonner le descendant Uchiwa.

\- Alors, on est deux. Souffla à son tour Sasuke en plongeant son visage dans les cheveux blonds. Je t'aime, Naruto. Déclara le Noiraud dans un murmure si bas que si Naruto n'était étroitement pas collé à lui, cela lui aurait échappé. Le Jinchuriki redressa son visage pour plonger ses yeux, redevenus d'un bleu aussi pur que le ciel dans ceux nuit de son homologue.

\- Je t'aime, Sasuke. Déclara à son tour le blond en posant sa main sur la joue de son mari, ce dernier appuya celle-ci contre la peau chaude son amant sans quitter les prunelles affectueuses. Si tu savais à quel point.

\- D'accord. Accepta soudainement l'Uchiwa et Naruto le regarda avec un air interrogateur. Sasuke passa de nouveau ses bras autour de sa nuque et s'approcha de son oreille pour lui murmurer d'une voix terriblement sensuelle et charmeuse, promettant des choses fortement érotiques. Ce soir, ton corps entier, ton esprit et ton âme ne seront rien qu'à moi, ne verront et sentiront que moi. Tu m'appartiens, Usuratonkachi.

\- Cela a toujours été le cas, Teme. Confessa immédiatement Naruto de sa franchise et son honnêteté à tout épreuve, faisant rougir l'Uchiwa. Bon, la donne a très légèrement changé depuis…

\- PAPS' JE TROUVE PLUS MON DOUDOU ! Hurla soudainement une voix à l'étage qui les firent sursauter, on se demandait pas d'où lui venait un tel coffre de voix.

\- Pas la peine de finir ta phrase, j'ai parfaitement compris. Sourit Sasuke en s'écartant et poussant doucement son Usuratonkachi, qui s'était définitivement calmé à la voix portante de son ange, pour descendre dignement de son perchoir improvisé.

Sasuke se dirigea rejoindre sa fille et en sentant le regard affamé de son amant sur sa personne, il ne put s'empêcher de rouler des hanches, allumant sans gêne le blond qui ne loupa aucunement son manège et ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur sauvage et prédatrice.

\- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre mon amour. Susurra-t-il en se léchant les lèvres, imaginant déjà tout ce qu'il ferait subir à son Mari dans cette soirée qui promettait d'être très courte, mais tellement exquise.

* * *

**J'ai cru que je n'allais jamais finir ce chapitre, mon deuxième plus long hihi ^^**

**J'espère que sincèrement qu'il vous a plût et que vous avez passé un bon moment comme j'ai adoré aussi l'écrire, surtout sur ma petite famille ;-)**

**Je suis impatiente de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ^^ Je suis tout ouïe aux critiques tant qu'elles sont constructives, cela me permettra de m'améliorer pour la suite ^^**

**Je m'excuse si les personnages vous paraissent OOC, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez en reviews et je serais ravie d'en discuter avec vous ^^**

**Comme d'habitude, si vous désirez voir quelque chose se produire ou quelqu'un apparaître n'hésitez surtout pas et je ferais de mon mieux pour vous satisfaire ^^**

**Un petit point concernant les Anbus, tout le monde connait leur visage et leur caractère ect, mais personne ne sait à quelle équipe, ils font vraiment partis, j'ai préféré la jouer comme ça pour mon histoire. J'espère que ce n'est pas dérangeant pour vous.**

**Votre avis sur les différents équipiers de Sasuke ? Les aimez-vous bien ? Leur rapport entre eux ?**

**La rencontre entre Abigaël et notre Kurama national ? Le moment familial de la famille Uzumaki-Uchiwa-Namikaze ?**

**Le Sasu/Naru ? Je voulais finir avec un Lemon, mais le chapitre aurait été beaucoup long, donc, il sera pour plus tard :-P J'espère quand même que vous aurez apprécier ce petit moment de couple et que j'ai bien fait ressortir leurs sentiments ^^**

**Encore une organisation ? Que veut-elle vraiment ? Est-elle vraiment dangereuse ?**

**Je suis impatiente de lire vos avis, vos suppositions et les idées si vous en avez ^^**

\- **Kagamine Len, j'avais le vocaloid en tête. (D'ailleurs, je vous conseille sincèrement d'écouter les chansons, elles sont juste sublime ^^) Vu le nombre d'histoire, vous pouvez juste vous dire que j'ai simplement emprunté son nom.**

\- **Kise Ryōta et Aomine Daiki font normalement parti de Kuroko's Basket, j'ai pas voulu les faire trop OOC, mais pas non plus, trop fidèle à l'œuvre où ils apparaissent normalement pour les faire passer un peu inaperçu, je crois que j'ai un peu échoué lol**

\- **Jellal Fernandez fait partie de Fairy Tail, à peu près le même speech que les deux d'avant. Je kiffe ce personnage *-***

**Dites-moi si vous les appréciez ainsi ^^**

**Passez une bonne fin de journée et j'espère à bientôt pour la suite ^^  
Xoxo :***

**Ps : Le prochain chapitre sera sur ''The Servant of the Evil''. Le suivant de 'Lien' sortira probablement pendant mes vacances de la semaine prochaine.**


	5. Puissante relation

**Bonjour, Bonjour chère lectrice/Lecteur ^^**

**Je tiens d'abord encore à sincèrement remercier toutes celles qui me suivent et qui ont mis mon histoire dans leur follows et favoris et pour leurs reviews ^^ **

**Disclamers :**** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement sauf ceux qui vont apparaître et qui ne font pas partie de l'Histoire original où de d'autres mangas que je préciserais à la fin si cela arrive ^^**

**Je n'ai pas vu Boruto donc aucune référence - si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas fait exprès - à l'exception de certains noms dont j'ai entendu vaguement parler. N'hésitez pas à me spoils, cela ne me gêne pas ^^**

**Pairing:**** Sasu/Naru/Sasu. Kiba/Hinata. ****Shikamaru/Temari. Kakashi/Iruka pour les plus mentionnés.**

**Rating :**** M pour violence, langage assez vulgaire et Lemon. Hétéro. Sexe entre hommes dans l'histoire alors Homophobes s'abstenir. C'est mon premier Yaoi, alors ne soyez pas trop dur, c'est la première fois que j'en écris un, j'avais oublié de préciser dans les autres chapitres ^^**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture et j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira :-)**

* * *

Sasuke arriva devant la chambre de sa Princesse, toujours avec son sourire impatient scotché aux lèvres. Il était loin d'être dupe. Ce soir, il n'allait pas dormir et il appréhendait avec hâte et excitation cette nuit torride qui l'attendait. Il avait provoqué consciemment son Mari et savait qu'il le regretterait très mais alors très très légèrement le lendemain. S'il y avait bien une chose dont il avait pleinement conscience depuis qu'il le connaissait, c'est qu'on ne provoquait pas Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze et depuis 5 ans maintenant Uchiwa, sans en subir les conséquences. Mais de très délicieuse conséquences.

Sasuke calma le feu qui le consumait en sentant une partie de son anatomie se réveiller avant de rentrer dans la chambre d'Abigaël. Il haussa les sourcils de surprise en voyant le capharnaüm qui régnait dans la pièce et le mot était faible. On aurait dit qu'un ouragan était passé par là et avait tout ravagé sur son passage. L'armoire était grande ouverte. Les vêtements à l'intérieur ou plutôt, qui devait se trouver à l'intérieur étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce, sur le sol, sur une chaise et sur le lit. Partout où qu'ils n'avaient pas leur place à l'origine.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le bureau. Les deux tiroirs de chaque côté du meuble étaient grand ouverts. Ses livres que cela soit de Technique Shinobi, de l'histoire de Konoha, des autres Pays et Villages étaient posés très précairement sur le bord du bureau, et menaçaient de tomber à chaque instant au moindre souffle ou mouvement.

Le lit n'avait pas été épargné, celui-ci était complètement défait. La couverture et le drap se trouvaient au bord et les pans de la literie traînaient au sol. Sa deuxième armoire où se trouvait ses photos de famille était aussi ouverte et aucun des bibelots qui s'y trouvaient n'étaient à sa place. La poubelle du bureau n'avait pas été épargné non plus et tout son contenu était éparpillé sur le parquet. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant deux boites de Ramen vide et qui venaient d'Ichiraku. Il se demandait même pas comment elles s'étaient retrouvées ici. Il allait encore avoir une discussion avec Naruto.

Sasuke chercha sa précieuse progéniture du regard, mais ne la vit pas dans cette pièce.

\- Mais elle où, Datte-bayo ! S'éleva la voix irritée d'Abigaël, qui commençait visiblement à s'énerver profondément.

L'Uchiwa inspira-expira profondément. Et tout en serpentant pour éviter et tenter d'ignorer le bazar à ses pieds, il se rendit dans la pièce d'à côté qui n'était rien d'autre que sa propre salle de bain. Sasuke se pinça les lèvres devant le déjà-vu de la scène précédente. Il se pinça l'arête du nez de son pouce et son index, en fermant les yeux.

Le petit meuble où se trouvait tous les produits, shampoing, gel douche, crème, brosse à cheveux, à dents ect était ouvert et ses derniers jetés négligemment au sol. Certains produits s'étaient entrouverts et le contenu se déversait lentement sur le sol carrelé.

Le placard en dessous du lavabo et où se trouvait les serviettes et les gants de toilette était grand ouvert et comme précédemment, l'intérieur était maintenant sur le sol carrelé, ou jeté sur le rebord de la baignoire.

Quant à Abigaël, elle était positionnée à genoux et presque entièrement dans son placard avec juste le bas de son petit corp de visible Elle continuait de jeter tout son contenu par-dessus son épaule en râlant toujours plus sur son Doudou qui s'était fait la malle.

Sasuke se racla la gorge et la fillette qui ne s'y attendait pas, releva la tête brusquement et se cogna fortement sur le plafond du placard, la faisant émettre un gémissement de douleur sous le coup. L'Uchiwa s'en voulu de lui avoir fait peur et s'agenouilla rapidement à ses côtés alors qu'Abigaël sortit de son placard. Il attrapa doucement le côté de son menton et lui baissa délicatement la tête pour regarder l'endroit qu'elle se massait.

\- Excuse-moi de t'avoir fait peur. Lui dit son Paps' en s'assurant qu'elle n'avait pas une bosse qui l'obligerait à l'emmener à l'Hôpital, son côté protecteur surplombant son agacement au chaos qu'avait mise sa fille.

\- J'ai pas eu peur, juste surprise. Assura la plus petite en relevant le menton fièrement, faisant rouler des yeux au plus âgé, elle était vraiment comme sa Dobe et lui.

\- Donc, tu peux très bien imaginer ma _surprise _en voyant le foutoir qui se trouve ici, non ? Questionna Sasuke en plissant les yeux tout en se relevant et croisant les bras.

\- Mais je trouve plus ''Kitsune''. Se défendit Abigaël en sortant son atout des puppys-eyes…

\- N'oublie pas que je suis pas ton Papou'. Rappela l'Uchiwa avec un ton réprobateur, bien qu'il se faisait violence face à ses yeux larmoyants. Ce n'était pas une raison pour dévaster ta chambre et ta salle de bain. Reprocha-t-il et elle baissa la tête. Si tu étais venu me voir plus tôt, je t'aurais dit qu'il se trouvait à la machine parce que l'on est Jeudi. Révéla le Noiraud et il put clairement voir le soulagement dans les prunelles vairons, jusqu'à... Donc tu me feras le plaisir de tout ranger de fond en comble. Ordonna Sasuke avec un ton incontestable.

La descendante Uzumaki grimaça en faisant le tour de sa salle de bain des yeux, puis dans sa chambre où la porte était grande ouverte, laissant voir tout le bordel qu'elle avait mise sans s'en rendre compte, elle le regrettait maintenant.

\- Mais ça va prendre la journée… Se plaignit-elle en regardant de nouveau son Paps', qui ne se démonta aucunement à ses yeux suppliants.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à y réfléchir à deux fois. Rétorqua-il dans la seconde. Tu mets le bazar, tu ranges, c'est comme ça que cela marche.

\- Mais on doit aller chez Grand-père Iruka, toi et Papou' vous devez aller travailler en plus. Justifia la petite, jouant sa dernière carte.

Et là, Sasuke se trouvait embêté. Vu l'état de la chambre, Abigaël mettrait effectivement un bon moment à ranger tout ça. Mais s'il cédait maintenant, sa fille tenterait toujours de retourner la situation à son avantage, comme maintenant. Cependant, il devait retrouver son équipe pour l'information qu'il avait reçu de Jellal, Naruto devait aussi se rendre à son bureau, son jour de congé étant terminé et il devait faire garder Abigaël chez Iruka. Ils étaient déjà bien en retard. Néanmoins, il n'était pas un Uchiwa pour rien.

\- Ton grand-père pourra très bien venir te garder ici, il n'y aura aucun problème avec ça. Décida Sasuke, la démoralisant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, ici ? Questionna une voix surprise en rentrant dans la salle de bain.

\- _Ta_ fille a eu la bonne idée de retourner sa chambre pour retrouver son 'Kitsune'. Révéla Sasuke. Donc, elle va devoir ranger. Finalement, Iruka devra venir ici pour la garder. Trancha Sasuke, faisant froncer les sourcils à Naruto qui semblait réfléchir en passant son regard azur de la chambre, salle de bain, son mari, leur fille.

\- Sas', Iruka a peut-être prévu quelque chose pour la journée avec Abigaël. S'éleva de nouveau la voix du Jinchuriki et une lueur d'espoir s'anima dans les prunelles de leur enfant et fit plisser les yeux à l'Uchiwa.

\- C'est hors de question de laisser passer ça, arrête donc de la défendre. Soupira Sasuke en se pinçant de nouveau l'arête du nez.

\- Je la défends pas. Contredit Naruto et le sourire d'Abigaël se fana. Mais des personnes prévoient des choses qui ne peuvent pas être annulées, et quelquefois, s'ils décident de faire les choses autrement, bah c'est foutu et doivent les remettre à plus tard. Et ce plus tard, peut-être plusieurs _jours_, voire _semaines_. Défendit Naruto et Sasuke le fixa à son ton insistant et ses yeux l'étaient tout autant.

Sasuke eut une lueur de compréhension aux paroles de _son_ blond. Paroles qui n'étaient pas dénuées de sens et les promesses qu'ils s'étaient faites un peu plus tôt lui revint en mémoire. Un dilemme se posa et sa réflexion ne passa aucunement inaperçu à Naruto, qui refusait de remettre à plus tard leur soirée. Alors il attrapa Abigaël sous les aisselles et la releva, prenant lui-même la décision.

\- Viens, mon ange, on va ranger ensemble mais tu dois promettre que la prochaine que tu trouves pas quelque chose, tu viens nous demander au lieu de foutre la pagaille. Réprimanda gentiment Naruto, ne pouvant jamais se montrer sévère avec son enfant.

\- Dit-il. Ne put s'empêcher de se moquer Sasuke.

Néanmoins, le regard chaud que lui dédia son mari l'incita à ne pas commencer une provocation. Le fait qu'il avait réfléchi sérieusement à l'idée de revoir à plus tard leur tête-à-tête lui été visiblement resté en travers de la gorge, et il sut que sa Dobe allait lui faire regretter ce soir. Il ne put s'empêcher d'être fort excité face à cette idée, Naruto ne manquait jamais d'imagination à ce sujet.

\- Promit ! Sourit grandement Abigaël, ne pouvant se douter de la vraie raison du retournement de situation.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Après une bonne heure de rangement. La famille finit de se préparer sous la reprise de joie et de la bonne humeur. Bonne humeur qui se détériora légèrement à la décision de ses parents.

\- Mais je veux rester avec vous. Se plaignit la blondinette avec une moue boudeuse.

\- Tu adores Iruka-Sensei et Kakashi-sensei, on viendra te chercher demain à la première heure. Expliqua Naruto en lui posant sa veste sur les épaules.

\- M'en fiche, je veux pas dormir chez Sofu*-Iru-chan-(Papi). Insista Abigaël en croisant les bras alors que son Papou enroula sa légère écharpe noir et orange autour de son petit cou.

\- On va rentrer tard ma puce, je te promets que la semaine prochaine, on prendra deux jours de congés pour se rattraper. Promit le blond et les yeux de sa petite s'illuminèrent immédiatement.

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda Abigaël d'une petite voix en regardant ses deux parents pour être sûre.

\- Oui, promis. Sourit grandement le blond en tendant son petit doigt en signe de promesse inviolable, qu'elle serra du sien en hochant la tête.

\- Mais j'aurais pas mon câlin et mon bisou… Murmura leur descendante en baissant légèrement les yeux pour les regarder tout à tour par-dessous ses paupières, les attendrissant.

\- On viendra dans la soirée avant que tu ne dormes. Promit à son tour Sasuke en prenant sa fille dans ses bras, qui se colla instantanément contre lui.

\- … D'accord. Accepta-t-elle avec une certaine tristesse en collant son visage dans le cou de son Paps'.

Sasuke caressa tendrement son dos et posa un doux baiser dans sa chevelure blonde méché tout en lui murmurant des 'je t'aime'. Naruto les fixait avec chaleur et adoration en enfilant sa veste d'Hokage. Les yeux des deux plus puissants du Village s'happèrent.

\- Je t'aime. Souffla l'Hokage du bout des lèvres.

\- Usuratonkachi. Souffla à son tour le Capitaine, faisant sourire davantage le blond, sachant que c'était un 'je t'aime' déguiser. C'était Uchiwa Sasuke tout de même.

Une fois à l'extérieur de leur demeure, Sasuke se sépara de sa famille non sans les avoir embrassés chacun avant, et d'un long câlin avec sa fille.

Le Capitaine des Anbus se rendit immédiatement à leur base, qui se situait qu'à seulement quelques mètres des portes principales de Konoha, appréhendant ce qui allait lui être révélé. Si une organisation en voulait à son Mari, alors il devait éliminer celle-ci. Il serait sans aucune pitié avec ceux qui menaçaient celui qu'il aimait.

Il arriva rapidement et entra dans la maison, qui était loin d'être récente mais pas non plus trop ancienne mais qui passait inaperçu. Toute son équipe était présente en plus de Grincha. Seul ce dernier portait encore son masque sur le visage, les autres l'ayant simplement placé sur le sommet de leur tête, habillé en Anbu.

\- Patron. Accueilli Len avec un grand sourire.

\- Leader. Salua Aomine avec sa lassitude légendaire.

\- Chef. Le fit à son tour Kise avec son air sérieux et insensible.

\- Capitaine. Accueilli sobrement son second en inclinant légèrement la tête.

\- Commandant. S'inclina respectueusement Grincha en mettant un genou à Terre.

\- Len. Daiki. Ryōta. Jellal. Grincha. Répondit l'Uchiwa avec neutralité.

Sasuke les regarda tour à tour de son visage si Uchiwesque. Hautain et son air supérieur. Len était assis en tailleur sur la table qui se trouvait au centre de la salle. Daiki était adossé à la seule fenêtre du salon avec les bras croisés. Ryōta était assis à ses côtés sur le rebord de la fenêtre, une jambe repliée sur celle-ci et l'autre tendue au sol. Jellal était assis à la table du côté gauche. Grincha était toujours agenouillé et la tête baissée.

\- Relève-toi Grincha et dis-moi tout ce que tu sais. Ordonna Sasuke en prenant place au bout de la table, si fier et assuré que cela fit se redresser inconsciemment tous ses subordonnés sous l'aura d'autorité et de puissance qui se dégageaient du Noiraud.

\- Une organisation a attaqué plusieurs villages au Nord du Pays. Raconta Grincha en obéissant à son supérieur. Ils ont annoncé qu'ils attaqueraient bientôt Konoha et capturerons Kyubi.

\- Tch, qu'ils viennent tiens, je les attends, moi. Grinça Len en perdant son sourire enfantin, ses yeux saphir s'assombrissant dangereusement et brillant de haine.

\- Len. Le reprit durement Sasuke en lui dédiant un regard à faire froid dans le dos, le faisant se tasser. Lorsque son Patron était ainsi, son répondant, il le laissait aux oubliettes sans regret.

\- On s'y est rendu pour avoir des informations… Continua Grincha et il se justifia immédiatement auprès de son Commandant en voyant son froncement de sourcil. Vous étiez en congé, on a pris cette liberté parce qu'on ne voulait pas vous déranger avec votre famille, et qu'on ne voulait pas vous révéler des informations qui n'étaient pas avérées. S'excusa Grincha en baissant la tête.

\- Que cela soit la dernière fois que cela se produise. Prévint sérieusement l'Uchiwa, faisant acquiescer Grincha. Continue. Siffla Sasuke en fermant les yeux et croisant les bras.

\- Des nombreux villageois n'ont pas pu nous dire qui les avait attaqués… Seulement que leurs visages étaient dissimulés par des capuches et qu'ils… Qu'ils portaient des longues capes noires avec des nuages rouge. Avoua Grincha avec prudence, faisant rouvrir instantanément les yeux de Sasuke.

\- Attends, attends… L'Akatsuki est détruite depuis la guerre. Rappela Kise en se relevant entièrement. Tu veux dire qu'il y en a qui ont… Comme pris la relève ?

\- Malheureusement, nos informations s'arrêtent là… Répondit Grincha avec regret. On a essayé de comprendre leurs schémas d'attaques, mais il n'y aucune logique à celle-ci, ni aucune preuve, aucun indice qui indiquerait les membres de cette organisation. La principale cause des dégâts venaient de technique Katon et Fūton.

\- Vraiment aucune personne n'a pu reconnaitre ses attaquants ? Questionna Jellal en fronçant les sourcils. Je veux dire, la _vraie_ Akatsuki n'était pas du genre à se cacher quand on en a entendu parler.

\- À moins qu'ils ont été victime d'un Genjutsu. Supposa Len en croisant les bras.

\- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi attaquer les autres Villages et non, Konoha. Pensa Daiki à voix haute en fronçant les sourcils. Ils auraient _un peu_ plus de chance avec une attaque surprise, mais se vanter ainsi de vouloir s'en prendre à Naruto-sama, je trouve ça un peu gros.

\- Ou c'est juste que des beaux parleurs. Ricana sombrement Len. Réfléchissez. S'ils attaquent Konoha, ils devront d'abord se confronter à nous, et si par miracle, ils parvenaient à nous vaincre, il leur faudra affronter nos anciens, puis Patron, puis notre Hokage.

\- Vu comme ça, c'est sûr qu'ils n'ont aucune chance. Ricana Aomine. Et même s'ils étaient aussi dangereux que ça, Konoha ne serait pas le seul Village qu'ils devront combattre.

\- T'en dis quoi Pa… Commença Len en se tournant et sa voix s'estompa lentement… Tron ?

Tous se tendirent. Sasuke avait le visage encore plus fermé qu'à l'ordinaire. Il était toujours aussi droit, fier et calme… En apparence. Car le Sharingan et le Rinnegan étaient de sorties, ce qui démontrait aisément les émotions qui déferlaient en son sein. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait deviner ce qui se tramait dans l'esprit de leur Capitaine, et ils n'étaient pas sûr de vouloir le savoir.

\- C'est quand la dernière attaque et le dernier lieu qu'ils ont attaqué ? Questionna l'Uchiwa après quelques instants de silence qui paraissait une éternité, en portant son regard glacial sur Grincha, qui déglutit.

\- C'est… C'est le Village de Kusa dans le Pays de l'Herbe… C'était il y a deux jours. Répondit l'Anbu.

\- Et le plus proche de Konoha ?

\- À Otafuku-machi. Révéla Grincha, faisant se tendre l'équipe la plus forte au nom de ce Village qui se trouvait qu'à une trentaine de Kilomètres du leur, laissant Sasuke imperturbable sur le visage mais son corps se raidit à cette information.

\- Jellal convoque tous les Anbus, explique-leur et qu'ils soient tous sur leurs gardes et que les missions seront ralenties pendant un moment. Len, Ryōta et Daiki, on se rend immédiatement à Otafuku-machi. Ordonna-t-il en regardant les concernés qui hochèrent la tête. Que vous soyez tous prêt tous les quatre parce que dans deux jours, on part pour Kusa et rendre visite à tous les Villages qui ont été attaqué. On se retrouve ici et à la même heure. Je me charge de prévenir l'Hokage. Décida Sasuke en se levant, suivit par ses subordonnés qui affichèrent leurs visages les plus grave et dangereux.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto regarda son Mari s'éloignait de sa démarche si Princier et assuré. Il se souvint de la petite discussion qu'ils avaient eu le matin-même. Il se demandait ce qui pouvait avoir contrarié son amant. Une légère pression dans ses cheveux lui fit lever les yeux sur son ange, qui était bien calé sur ses épaules, il haussa les épaules. Quoi qu'il se passait, son mari réglerait ça comme toujours sans qu'il n'ait besoin de s'inquiéter. Néanmoins, une boule se forma dans son estomac, mais il l'ignora. Sasuke avait son entière confiance.

Dans la rue, chacun salua avec respect et admiration leur Hokage qui affichait son parfait sourire idiot tout en répondant aux Villageois avec enthousiasme. Abigaël n'en fut pas ravie et plissa les yeux à tout approche envers son Papou'. Surtout celle féminine. Son Oncle Kiba avait eu la bonne idée de lui raconter le succès de ses parents, surtout depuis la fin de la quatrième grande guerre où qu'ils étaient considérés comme des Héros, bien que l'un deux avaient été considéré pendant un bon moment comme un Nukenin.

Des admiratrices ou admirateurs qui comptaient plus de la moitié du Village et qui aurait fait n'importe quoi pour attirer leurs attentions et plus encore. Possessivité Uchiwa-Uzumaki oblige, Abigaël ne se gênait aucunement de rappeler que ses deux parents étaient amoureux et qu'elle était leur fille, tout en se collant étroitement à eux avec un regard plus que noir, sous les éclats de rire bruyant de Kiba à chaque fois qu'il assistait à ce genre de scène. Sasuke soupirait et Naruto souriait.

Cependant, il y en avait toujours qui ne se démontait pas malgré l'évidence du désintérêt des deux mariés. Abigaël devenait aussi associable que son Anbu de Paps' et très peu bavarde alors que généralement, elle pouvait être une vraie pipelette quand elle le voulait.

\- Hokage-sama, on ne vous a pas vu hier. Minauda une jeune femme brune en se plaçant devant Naruto et trop proche au goût de la plus jeune, qui plissa les yeux.

\- C'est normal, Papou' était en repos avec son _amoureux_ et sa _fille_. Intervient derechef Abigaël en plongeant son visage dans les cheveux aux épis blonds, laissant seulement entrevoir ses yeux vairons qui lançaient des éclairs.

\- La famille c'est important. Ne se démonta pas la jeune femme avec un sourire, donnant un regard affectueux à la jeune fille qui se crispa, ce que sentit immédiatement Naruto.

\- Tout à fait raison. Je suis désolé de vous fausser compagnie mais le devoir m'appel, malheureusement mon travail ne va pas se faire tout seul. Intervient l'Uzumaki avec son sourire resplendissant en sentant que la situation risquait de dégénérer avec sa fille.

\- Je suis navré, je vous fais perdre votre temps. S'excusa faussement la brune, avec une mine triste.

\- Hm. Approuva derechef Abigaël en hochant la tête.

\- Mais non, mais non. Rassura Naruto en secouant la main.

Après encore deux-trois salutations, l'Hokage s'éloigna et reprit sa marche. Malheureusement pour sa descendante, plusieurs personnes alpaguèrent leur Chef qui répondait toujours avec joie et qu'elle refoulait dès qu'ils lui adressaient la parole. Après vingt bonnes minutes, les deux Uzumaki arrivèrent devant la maison de l'ancien Sensei du Jinchuriki.

Naruto frappa et attendit. Abigaël était descendue des épaules de son Papou' et sautillait sur chaque pied avec impatience, faisant ricaner Naruto. Ce dernier était loin d'être dupe de toutes les tentatives fructueuses dont il était l'objet. Cela ne se produisait jamais lorsque Sasuke était à ses côtés et vice-versa. Les Habitants de son Village bien-aimé n'étaient pas aussi suicidaires.

Lui ne disait rien parce que tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'il était sûr de ses sentiments et de ceux de son Mari. Bien qu'il se montrait relativement jaloux et possessif en captant les regards de convoitise envers son amant. Et Sasuke était pareil, bien qu'il se montrait étrangement beaucoup plus expansif que lui avec ses émotions. Il se souvenait encore de l'état de Daiki lorsqu'il l'avait malencontreusement dragué alors que le Jinchuriki s'était transformé en Henge après un stupide pari qu'il avait perdu contre Kiba. Il avait eu du mal à calmer son amant qui était prêt à éliminer l'un de ses meilleurs hommes.

Néanmoins, quand ils étaient accompagnés de leur puce. Aucun d'eux n'avait besoin d'asseoir leur possession d'une quelconque façon, Abigaël le faisant très bien pour eux.

Naruto sortit de ses pensées lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur le brun à la cicatrice sur le nez.

\- Sofu-Iru-chan ! Salua Abigaël en sautant derechef dans les bras du plus âgé, qui la réceptionna avec plaisir en rigolant de son enthousiasme.

\- Et ben, tant d'enthousiasme fait plaisir ! Sourit affectueusement Iruka en embrassant celle qu'il considérait comme sa petite-fille sur ses deux joues rondes.

\- Oui, je suis trop contente de dormir chez toi ! Se réjouit davantage la plus jeune avec un sourire éclatant.

\- Hein ? Mais… Commença le Sensei, les yeux écarquillés sous la surprise.

\- J'ai senti le chakra de Kakashi-Sensei, tu devrais aller lui dire bonjour, il va être ravi ! Coupa rapidement Naruto avec un sourire assez crispé.

Abigaël ne perdit pas de temps et se rendit dans le Salon et un grand :

\- Oji*-Kashi ! (Oncle) Retentit avec gaieté, ainsi qu'un gémissement étouffé d'inconfort la seconde suivante.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire Naruto ? Pas que cela me dérange, mais depuis quand Abigaël doit dormir à la maison ? Questionna Iruka en croisant les bras et levant un sourcil.

\- Ben… En fait… Euuh… Balbutia le blond en se grattant derrière la tête avec un air gêné et quelques rougeurs aux joues.

Le Jinchuriki ne savait pas comment expliquer la situation à celui qu'il considérait comme son Père, c'est vrai qu'il aurait pu le prévenir avant, il s'était montré un peu égoïste sur ce coup-là. Mais il n'allait quand même pas lui dire que la principale raison, c'était pour s'envoyer en l'air toute la nuit avec son amant. Pensée comme ça, il avait en effet l'impression de se débarrasser de sa fille et il n'aimait pas l'idée de passer pour un mauvais père.

Plongés dans son embarras et sa réflexion, il ne vit pas le sourire qui s'étira sur les lèvres de son ancien professeur d'Académie. Naruto avait tendance a oublié qu'il le connaissait mieux que tous les villageois réunis, y compris son Uchiwa de mari. Le Jinchuriki était son fils, peut-être pas biologique mais il l'était quand même. Il se souvenait parfaitement comme si c'était hier de ce gamin criard, qui faisait des bêtises à tout bout de champs pour se faire remarquer des Villageois. Qui criait à qui voulait bien l'entendre et à ceux qui ne le voulaient pas d'ailleurs, qu'il deviendrait Hokage. Ce cancre qui avait finalement atteint son but après tant d'entrainements, d'acharnement et de drame. Qui avait enfin réussi à se faire respecter et aimer des Villageois grâce à son caractère déterminé, enflammé et qui ne renonçait jamais, peu importe la difficulté et surtout, qu'il leur avait sauvé la vie malgré toutes les méchancetés et crasses qu'ils lui avaient fait subir dans sa jeunesse, alors qu'il n'était qu'un gamin qui n'avait rien demandé à personne et qui avait tout aussi perdu sa famille que la plupart des Habitants. Il s'en voulait toujours parce qu'il n'avait pas réagi mieux qu'eux au départ, mais il avait très vite changé d'avis grâce à Hiruzen Sarutobi et ce mettant à la place du Jinchuriki.

Iruka était fier d'être encore là pour voir Naruto s'être élevé au-delà de tout ce qu'il s'était lui-même imaginé. Après toutes les humiliations et tourments qu'il avait endurés, il était heureux de voir à quel point le blond était aujourd'hui épanoui et comblé.

Comme tous les autres, il avait été l'un des premiers à refusait le retour de l'Uchiwa. Il avait trahi son village. Il avait rejoint Orochimaru, devenant Nukenin. Dès qu'il avait su l'entière vérité sur les Uchiwa, il pouvait un peu comprendre les raisons de ce choix et de cet acte mais le pire de tout, c'est qu'il avait tenté de tuer Naruto… À plusieurs reprises. Cela, il n'avait pu lui pardonner et malgré le speech enflammé et si sincère de l'Uzumaki au retour de Sasuke, il n'avait pu se résoudre à faire une croix sur ses actes. Iruka avait pensé que ses paroles feraient réagir le blond sur le Noiraud, une fois pouvait être considéré comme un malheureux écart mais plusieurs étaient un choix pur et simple… En vain. Le brun avait vu la peine et une certaine déception dans les prunelles azurs qui lui avait serré le cœur.

Naruto le lui avait avoué à la mort de Jiraya. Pour le Jinchuriki, il était comme son père et l'une des personnes à qui il vouait une profonde admiration, que ses paroles et sa confiance comptaient énormément pour lui. Iruka avait directement perçu qu'il voulait vraiment son soutien, comme celui de Tsunade, avant tous ses autres amis. Mais il n'avait pu lui donner, pas avec tous ce que l'Uchiwa lui avait fait et qui n'était pas une chose aussi futile qu'un vol de bol de Ramen.

Iruka avait vu son ancien élève se renfermait encore plus après leur discussion et à cause de l'enfermement de Sasuke. Leur relation père-fils s'était détériorée et ils s'étaient à peine adressé la parole pendant des mois, malgré bon nombre d'essais du plus vieux. Bien que la situation le faisait souffrir, il ne pouvait pardonner à l'Uchiwa et oublier même s'il en avait envie.

Il y avait eu un autre hic amer dans cette histoire et ce fut sa relation avec Kakashi. Celui-ci, tout comme le Jinchuriki, défendait Sasuke. Les deux Senseis n'étaient pas encore ensemble à ce moment, mais ils avaient déjà connaissance des sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Ils s'étaient éloignés à cause de leur décision opposée.

Lorsque Naruto avait menacé explicitement de devenir Nukenin sans aucun remords, Iruka avait enfin compris que les sentiments de Naruto n'avaient rien à voir avec une amitié forte ou un lien fraternel envers Sasuke. Que c'était plus que ça, bien plus. La petite Hinata Hyuga lui avait confirmé.

\- _Vous êtes un père pour Naruto-kun. Avait-elle commencé en le trouvant sérieusement pensif sur un banc, il l'avait écouté sans un mot alors qu'elle s'asseyait à ses côtés. Ce n'est pas l'acceptation et le soutien des autres qu'il veut avant tout, mais la vôtre et celle de Tsunade-sama qui est comme sa grand-mère avant d'être son Hokage. Il a une confiance et une affection absolue en vous plus qu'en n'importe qui, même plus qu'en Sasuke-kun._

\- _Tu penses vraiment qu'il deviendrait Nukenin pour Sasuke Uchiwa ?_

\- _Oui. Répondit immédiatement la jeune Kunoichi, ce qui crispa Iruka. Mais je sais que s'il quitte Konoha, il ne sera pas complètement heureux. Il sera peut-être aux côtés de Sasuke-kun… Mais il aura quand même perdu des êtres chers à son cœur._

\- _Sasuke l'a trahi, la fait souffrir, a voulu le tuer. Pourquoi s'obstine-t-il autant ? Questionna-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour la jeune femme à ses côtés._

\- _L'amour est quelque chose de complexe mais de tellement évident en les voyant. Souffla-t-elle d'une voix douce et nostalgique en levant les yeux sur la nuit étoilée. Sasuke-kun et lui ont vécu à quelques détails près la même chose. Ils se comprennent et ne se jugent pas. Ils se complètent. Ils voient en l'autre ce que personne d'autre ne voient, d'autres qui n'ont jamais pu voir au-delà de ce qu'ils croyaient savoir…. Je peux vous poser une question, Iruka-sensei ? Demanda la Hyuga et il la regarda en hochant la tête. Si Naruto-kun avait choisi de rejoindre Orochimaru et avait décidé de vous éliminer pour que vous ne l'empêchiez pas d'accomplir sa vengeance, qui est tout à fait légitime à ses yeux, car il sait pertinemment que vous êtes le seul et l'unique qui puissiez y arriver… Commença-t-elle, le faisant frissonner d'horreur à ces deux idées et prenant conscience d'un fait qu'il ne connaissait pas. L'aimeriez-vous moins ? Qu'auriez-vous cherché à faire ? En prenant évidemment en compte que vous considérez Naruto-Kun comme votre propre fils._

Sur ces deux questions, elle était partie sans attendre de réponse car elle-même les savait. Iruka fut de nouveau seul, ressassant les paroles sincères de la jeune Kunoichi. Deux seules réponses s'imposèrent immédiatement dans son esprit.

\- _Non. J'aurai tout fait pour le sauver._

Après ces réponses qui lui était tellement évidentes, il était resté sur le banc jusque tard la nuit, réfléchissant encore et toujours aux paroles d'Hinata. Il avait foi en Naruto, jamais ce dernier n'avait failli à une parole donnée et était toujours resté fidèle à lui-même. Cependant, il n'avait aucune confiance en Sasuke dorénavant.

Alors, à l'insu de tous et restant dans le plus grand des secrets même encore aujourd'hui, il s'était rendu à la cellule de l'Uchiwa.

Sasuke était en très piteux état. Attaché debout contre le mur et les poignets liés par des menottes anti-chakra au-dessus de sa tête. Il était torse-nu et ne portait seulement qu'un pantalon noir déchiré de part en part, laissant apparaître plus de peau qu'on ne le voudrait. Une peau où l'on pouvait apercevoir des gouttes de sang séchés. Des bleus assez conséquents parsemaient son torse et son ventre, très visible à cause de sa peau ivoire. Il put aisément voir des entailles profondes et du sang à peine séché autour des nombreuses plaies qui le recouvrait un peu partout, très sommairement nettoyées. Ses cheveux ébènes étaient collés à son front et ses joues à cause de la sueur et du sang. Il possédait aussi une importante blessure à son front qui avait laissé une longue traîné de sang sur sa joue gauche. Il avait des grosses cernes sous les yeux et quelques griffures sur les joues, accentuait par un bleu qui était formé sous son œil droit. Sasuke Uchiwa était dans un état lamentable et le voir ainsi, lui fit presque de la peine.

Iruka félicita mentalement son Hokage d'avoir interdit à un certain Jinchuriki de lui rendre visite, il aurait tout simplement pété un câble et serait aller dire deux mots à Ibiki, qui était chargé de l'interrogatoire du dernier Uchiwa. Le Professeur savait que cela aurait fait beaucoup de grabuge. Rien qu'en se souvenant du visage fermé et menaçant de Naruto et de son corps tendu à l'extrême, à l'annonce du nom de l'interrogateur de son meilleur ami.

Se sentant aussi intensément observé, Sasuke ouvrit difficilement les yeux et releva lentement la tête. Des yeux ternes et sans vie se posèrent sur le professeur, qui n'avait aucunement l'habitude de voir ce gamin d'habitude si fier et arrogant avec un visage si morne, et qui semblait juste attendre avec ennui et résolution l'heure de la sentence. Sentence qui était pourtant la mort et qu'il savait très bien. Sasuke ne laissa aucunement voir s'il souffrait ou non, mais au vu du nombre et l'importance des blessures, qu'il n'éprouve aucune douleur serait vraiment impressionnant. Il semblait si vide et sans émotions, encore plus qu'à l'ordinaire.

Iruka essayait de ne pas se laisser submerger par la tristesse et la déception de le voir ainsi. Il avait été son élève après tout et il avait autant souffert que Naruto. Mais voilà…

\- _Naruto est prêt à devenir Nukenin à cause de toi. Révéla Iruka et il ne loupa aucunement le léger écarquillement des yeux de Sasuke, avant que ce dernier ne reprenne tout aussi rapidement un visage proche du néant. Naruto veut abandonner son rêve et renoncer aux amis qu'il s'est fait durant ses nombreuses années. Naruto est prêt à sacrifier ce pour quoi il s'est toujours battu juste pour toi. Ne put s'empêcher de cracher Iruka, montrant totalement son incompréhension vis-à-vis du manque de réaction de Sasuke. _

\- _Dobe se bat toujours… Pour des causes perdues... Soupira Sasuke d'une voix faible et éraillée._

_Iruka sut directement de quoi il faisait allusion. Sasuke avait véritablement abandonné et il avait du mal à y croire. Naruto ne pouvait détruire sa vie pour un homme qui avait renoncé. Il ne pouvait renoncer à tout ce qu'il avait construit pour un homme qui n'était pas dérangé par le fait de mourir, et encore moins de se souciait de tout ce que son meilleur ami était prêt à faire et perdre pour lui. Iruka refusait que Naruto détruise tout ce qu'il avait durement gagné._

\- _On est deux à le penser. Il s'est renfermé lors de ta désertion. Naruto montrait à tous sa détermination sans faille pour te ramener, il a juré qu'il deviendrait plus fort pour te sauver. Naruto conservait toujours le sourire mais ce sourire n'atteignait jamais ses yeux, personne ne la vue mais il ne peut pas me duper aussi facilement… Tu l'as rabaissé et humilié. Tu l'as trahi sans aucune considération et pour couronner le tout, tu as voulu le tuer à chacune de vos rencontres. Énuméra-t-il d'une voix étrangement froide. Avec ces nombreux faits, je me suis demandé pendant des heures le pourquoi Naruto s'obstinait tant à te défendre et à vouloir te sauver la vie, alors que tu n'as fait que le faire souffrir. Pourquoi devenir Nukenin à son tour et surtout pour toi, alors que tu n'as pas hésité une seule seconde à suivre ce traitre d'Orochimaru et rompre votre amitié ? Et puis, Hinata me l'a dit : L'amour est quelque chose de complexe. Répéta-t-il en taisant volontairement la seconde partie. Une étrange lueur s'illumina dans les prunelles obsidiennes qui s'était rapidement éteinte, Iruka continua, décidant d'y réfléchir plus tard. Hinata m'a fait comprendre que si Naruto avait fait comme toi…_

\- _Jamais, il n'aurait pu… Il est trop… Pur. Commenta Sasuke, mais Iruka ignora son intervention._

\- _Jamais, je n'aurais pu l'abandonner et encore moins, ne plus l'aimer, pas après tout ce qu'il a injustement subi pendant de nombreuses années. Déclara Iruka avec un sourire affectueux en regardant par-dessus Sasuke. J'aurais tout fait pour le ramener à la raison, même si c'était une cause perdue d'avance. Ajouta-t-il en fixant intensément l'Uchiwa dans les yeux, qui étaient un peu plus animés que depuis le début de leur discussion, enfin même si cela relevait plus d'un monologue d'Iruka. Parce que je l'aime comme mon fils. Confessa le professeur avec un regard pétillant de tendresse._

\- _Où… Voulez-vous en venir ? Questionna Sasuke en fronçant légèrement les sourcils._

\- _Je te demande d'être honnête avec toi-même, juste au moins pour une fois dans ta vie. Tout ce qui s'est dit ne sortira aucunement de cette pièce. Personne ne saura que je suis venu. Répondit Iruka solennellement._

_Bien qu'il hésita pendant quelques instants, Sasuke finit par hocher la tête, lui tirant une très rapide grimace de douleur et d'inconfort. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait que sa réponse scellerait, en quelques sortes, son sort._

\- _Que ressens-tu vraiment pour Naruto ?_

\- Où, où, Iruka-Sensei ?! Le sortit de ses souvenirs, une voix légèrement inquiète.

\- Très bien, on la garde pour que tu puisses faires des galipettes torrides toute la nuit avec ton chéri. S'éleva la voix amusée et complice de Kakashi, interrompant Iruka qui ne savait depuis combien de temps qu'il était plongé dans ses souvenirs. Naruto devint rapidement écarlate à la phrase perverse de l'ancien Jōnin de l'équipe 7.

\- C'est marrant de faire des galipettes torrides, je veux aussi en faire ! S'exclama joyeusement Abigaël d'une voix si innocente et impatiente que Naruto failli mourir étouffé avec sa propre salive, alors qu'Iruka réprimandait Kakashi, qui lui, failli s'écrouler au sol mort de rire s'il ne tenait pas fermement la fille de son ancien élève contre lui.

\- Tu ne peux pas, ma puce car tu vois, ce genre de galipettes, c'est… Commença Kakashi en s'étant très légèrement calmé et adorant voir le Jinchuriki toujours aussi rouge qu'une tomate, et reprenant son souffle après sa mini crise cardiaque.

\- Ne mettez pas des idées farfelues dans la tête de ma fille ! J'ai pas envie de me faire étriper par Sas'ke ! Hurla Naruto alors qu'Iruka avait bouché les oreilles chastes de l'enfant en fusillant son amant du regard.

\- Mais je veux rester jouer avec vous ! Insista Abigaël en dégageant les mains de son Sofu de ses oreilles, suppliant intensément son Papou' des yeux, faisant de nouveau plonger l'Argenter dans un fou rire incontrôlable tellement le visage blême et les yeux de Naruto qui sortaient de leur orbite était beaucoup trop comique.

Naruto se demanda soudainement si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de laisser sa fille aux mains de ce pervers, même avec Iruka-sensei dans la même pièce, il n'était pas sûr d'être bien tranquillisé finalement. Il devrait peut-être demander à Ino-chan, elle était en congés aujourd'hui. Quoi qu'avec Sai et son obsession de toujours pour son pénis…

Il allait peut-être demander asile à Suna tiens. Shikamaru pourrait aisément prendre sa place pendant quelques temps. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Gaara en plus. Une évidence lui sauta soudainement aux yeux. Une évidence qui était pourtant devant lui depuis toujours, mais qu'il ne remarquait étrangement que maintenant.

Tous des tarés dans ce Village.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Avant que son Papou d'Hokage ne parte au travail, il avait soudainement trèèès longtemps hésité à laisser son ange chez ses anciens Senseis. Il s'y était résolu après une sincère et très sérieuse promesse d'abstinence voilé d'Iruka à l'attention de Kakashi, qui avait aussitôt blêmi et s'était instantanément calmé à la menace, on était pervers ou ne l'était pas. Naruto avait promis à son enfant plein de jeux beaucoup plus intéressants que des galipettes lorsqu'il aurait pris ses congés.

Naruto avait ensuite quitté la demeure et ne s'était pas entièrement remis de ce qu'il avait pu entendre de la bouche de sa descendante. Si un certain Uchiwa avait été témoin de ça, très certainement que leur ancien Capitaine aurait passé un très mauvais quart d'heure.

Abigaël se posa sagement devant la télé. La fillette se coucha sur le ventre avec sa peluche 'Kitsune' sous la tête et se mit une série que son Oncle Kiba lui avait fait découvrir et qu'elle adorait : Beelzebub. Elle rigola de son rire franc et cristallin lorsque le héros, Tatsumi Oga, se fit électrocuter pour la énième fois par le bébé démon qu'il portait sans arrêt sur son épaule.*

Iruka s'était appuyé contre la porte de l'entrée du salon et la regardait avec tendresse. Il ne pourrait jamais se passer de cette charmante vision. Il se replongea dans ses souvenirs dans lesquels il avait été coupé.

\- _Que ressens-tu vraiment pour Naruto ?_

Sasuke avait été un tantinet surpris par la question. Et c'est sans feinte, sans masque, sans faux semblant et sans plus se mentir à lui-même qu'il avait répondu, après quelques instants.

\- _Tout. Répondit simplement l'Uchiwa et Iruka put très clairement voir toute sa sincérité._

Pour quiconque, ce simple mot n'aurait pas été suffisant. Il y avait tant de définition pour ce simple mot. Mais pour le professeur ce 'tout', voulait dire bien plus que ce simple terme voulait dire en général. Ce terme se superposait superbement avec cette lueur qu'il avait aperçu dans les yeux de Sasuke Uchiwa, connu pour être un glaçon en toute circonstance et ne s'intéressant à quiconque qu'il jugeait indigne de son intérêt.

Sans dire un mot de plus, il s'était retourné et avait quitté la cellule mais il entendit très bien le :

\- _Je n'ai jamais pu briser nos liens._

Il avait enfin compris. Après cela, il avait donné sa voix auprès de Naruto. Ce dernier avait repris son regain d'énergie. Iruka l'avait tout de même prévenu qu'il ne lui pardonnerait jamais entièrement, mais que tout le monde avait le droit à une dernière chance. Naruto était amoureux de Sasuke, il ne pouvait ne plus le voir alors que les yeux de ce dernier avaient éclaté de bonheur lorsque le dernier Uchiwa avait été enfin repentit pour sa trahison et ses actes. Un éclat qui n'avait plus brillé dans les yeux de l'Uzumaki depuis trop longtemps à son goût.

Quant à leur mise en couple, tant de sentiments contradictoire l'avait envahi. Il s'en fichait qu'ils soient deux garçons et Naruto avait été si tendu lorsque son Professeur l'avait appris. Pensant qu'il allait le rejeter et le renier. Il avait bien rassuré Naruto sur ce point car lui-même était amoureux d'un Homme, cela serait de la mauvaise foi pure et dure. Il voulait son bonheur avant tout mais comme tous ses amis tenant à lui, il avait très franchement menacé Sasuke. Ce dernier avait souri ce qui l'avait grandement surpris. Car c'était loin d'être un sourire mesquin, froid ou malhonnête.

\- _Il est tout depuis le commencement. Lui avait dit l'Uchiwa, lui rappelant ce qu'il lui avait avoué dans sa cellule, faisant sourire à son tour Iruka et qui avait rendu perplexe Naruto en les regarda tour à tour._

\- _De quoi tu parles ? Tu n'as pas fini ta phrase. Avait-il fait remarquer, cru faire remarquer._

\- _Laisse tomber, Usuratonkachi. Avait soupiré Sasuke. Un abruti comme toi ne pourrait pas comprendre._

\- _Qu'est-ce que t'as dit Teme ?! Hurla derechef Naruto en s'agitant._

Iruka avait rigolé alors que les deux Shinobis se provoquer l'un et l'autre. Et là, il le vit beaucoup plus clairement. Ce petit sourire de bonheur qui avait orné les lèvres de Sasuke. Cette lueur qui brillait dans les prunelles obsidiennes et qui fixaient Naruto avec un tumulte de sentiment si fort qu'Iruka aurait pu se sentir jaloux et gêné. Et se sentant soudainement de trop.

Sasuke était vraiment et sincèrement amoureux de Naruto.

Finalement, Sasuke n'avait pas répondu à sa question mais à une autre, et qui avait la même importance et finalité. _Qu'est-ce que représente Naruto ?_ L'Uzumaki était simplement 'tout' pour lui, c'était finalement pas difficile à comprendre et à voir, surtout quand on prenait le temps d'essayer de déchiffrer ce qui se passait vraiment sous l'apparence froide et impassible de Sasuke Uchiwa.

Hinata ne lui avait pas dit explicitement, mais elle avait choisi les bons mots pour le faire réfléchir plus loin de ce qu'il voyait et savait. Et pour l'empêcher de perdre son fils de cœur avant tout.

Iruka l'avait chaleureusement et sincèrement remercié pour ça.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gros et long soupir. Shikamaru abusait quand même. Il n'y pouvait rien lui si des dizaines de dossiers arrivaient dans la journée et que les nombreux villages avaient besoin de Konoha pour régler leurs affaires, encore plus lorsqu'il était en congés. C'était juste un mauvais concours de circonstance. Le Nara était vraiment de mauvaise foi quand il le voulait.

Naruto soupira de nouveau en passant devant la maison où résidait ses anciens Sensei et hésita à s'y rendre. Cependant, il se souvient parfaitement de la soirée qu'il devait passer avec son Mari. Après une dizaine de minutes de réflexion et sachant qu'il ne partirait pas sans son ange et que ça nuit tomberait à l'eau, il rebroussa chemin et prit la direction de chez lui. Il aurait quand même bien voulu rendre visite à sa fille pour son bisou et son câlin au lieu d'avoir dû envoyer un clone pour ça… C'est dans ces moments-là qu'il regrettait presque d'être devenu Hokage.

Quand il arriva enfin, le manoir était plongé dans l'obscurité et sans avoir besoin d'allumer la lumière, il se rendit dans la chambre conjugale. La lumière était allumée mais aucune trace de l'Uchiwa dans la pièce, il fronça les sourcils lorsque soudain, l'eau de la douche résonna à ses oreilles et un sourire pervers et une lueur de désir brute passa dans ses prunelles.

Tout en se dirigeant dans la salle de bain, il retira sa veste d'Hokage puis sa veste noir et orange, puis en dernier, le t-shirt de Sasuke dévoilant son puissant torse hâlé et bien dessiné grâce aux nombreuses missions et entraînements.

Naruto ouvrit la porte et son corps s'échauffa lentement à cause de la chaleur et de la brume qui envahissait la pièce. Mais ce qui finit de réveiller entièrement sa libido, fut la silhouette de dos qu'il parvenait difficilement à apercevoir à travers la cabine de douche. La vitre était légèrement opaque et empêchait de voir totalement à l'intérieur. Cependant, l'imagination prit très rapidement place dans l'esprit du blond.

Naruto retira ses chaussures, chaussettes, pantalon, puis son caleçon qui était déjà bien à l'étroit mais il s'en soucia guère pour l'instant. L'Uzumaki ouvrit doucement la porte de la cabine sans pour autant cacher sa présence. L'Uchiwa se retourna en sentant la soudaine brise fraîche qui pénétra dans la douche et un sourire indéchiffrable prit place sur ses lèvres.

Sasuke se recula lentement et s'adossa au mur, frissonnant lorsqu'il ne se retrouva plus sous l'eau chaude. Néanmoins, il savait que cela n'allait pas durer alors que son Mari le détaillait de haut en bas, un sourire de prédateur sur ses lèvres fines. Ce dernier s'approcha lentement et d'une démarche féline et affreusement sensuelle.

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'il croisa le regard assombrit et ardent de Naruto. Il ferma les yeux en retint un soupir de contentement quand le corps du blond se plaqua étroitement contre le sien, et que sa virilité tendue frôla la sienne dans le même état. Il les rouvrit après quelques secondes alors que l'Hokage n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, se contentant de le dévorer des yeux et de se gorger de sa présence. L'Hokage s'éloigna de quelques centimètres, frustrant Sasuke mais qui ne dit rien.

Naruto était subjugué et hypnotisé par la beauté froide et dangereuse de son conjoint. Ses mèches ébènes qui étaient plaqués contre son front et ses joues à cause de l'eau. Des mèches cachant presque ses yeux de couleur sombre comme la nuit. Cette image qu'il donnait le rendait encore plus affreusement sexy et si irrésistible. Des yeux qui le fixaient avec autant d'amour et d'envie que lui. Des prunelles dont il plongeait toujours sans aucune hésitation, un puit sans fond qui le noyait de sa profondeur.

Ses yeux furent attirés par les gouttes d'eau qui roulaient d'une lenteur terriblement sensuelle et provocatrice, le long de son torse fin et athlétique. Des gouttes qui descendaient encore plus bas, sur le ventre plat et ferme mais si doux au touché. Un ventre qui n'avait aucune trace de son accouchement, aucune cicatrice dû à la césarienne et qui aurait fait jalousait plus d'une femme.

Ses yeux azurs s'enflammèrent davantage sur la virilité de son amant droit et dur pour lui et qui lui promettait bien des merveilles dans leur nuit à venir. Son regard glissa sur ses jambes tout aussi sveltes et élancées. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait lorsque celles-ci s'entouraient puissamment autour de ses hanches, l'emprisonnant dans l'étreinte possessive de leur propriétaire. Naruto remonta son attention sur le cou ivoire de Sasuke. Il sourit avec fierté en voyant les magnifique suçons qu'il lui avait fait le matin même. Ses yeux dérivèrent ensuite sur les lèvres qui étaient maintenant mordillaient et qui étaient devenus rouge et gonflées sous la torture que leur prodiguait leur propriétaire. Propriétaire qui était de plus en plus attisé par l'inspection profonde de son amant qui le dévorait des yeux avec fièvre.

L'Hokage sourit en plongeant ses yeux bleus dans ceux voilait d'impatience de _son_ Uchiwa. Naruto posa ses deux mains de chaque côté de la tête du porteur du Sharingan et se pencha en fermant les yeux. Sasuke ferma les siens en l'attente d'un baiser, qui ne vint pas. Sasuke grogna de frustration en rouvrant ses paupières. L'Uchiwa fronça les sourcils en tombant sur le rictus moqueur et joueur de son Hokage de mari.

\- Tu veux quoi, Sasuke ? Je comprends pas si tu me parles pas. Provoqua Naruto et il s'en amusa davantage lorsque le Capitaine grogna d'agacement. Désolé, je ne comprends pas non plus. Sourit innocemment Naruto en caressant très sensuellement les lèvres de son amant de ses doigts.

\- Dépêche-toi. Ordonna Sasuke en plissant les yeux et se frictionnant contre le blond. Blond qui emprisonna ses hanches de ses mains puissantes et rugueuse pour l'arrêter mais qui enflamma le Noiraud.

Le blond ne voulait pas laisser l'Uchiwa gagner, il voulait lui faire regretter d'avoir réfléchi à l'idée de remettre leur soirée à plus tard. Et plus que ça, il voulait le pousser à bout et l'entendre lui dire clairement ce qu'il désirait. Lors de leurs nombreuses étreintes, ils n'avaient jamais eu vraiment besoin de parole, se comprenant juste avec leur yeux qui reflétaient parfaitement leur souhait. Mais ce soir, il voulait voir Sasuke comme jamais, il ne l'avait vu auparavant.

Néanmoins, sa patience à lui était déjà à sa limite et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir résister à son mari. Il n'avait jamais pu résister à Sasuke de toute manière, tout dans son être l'appelait et le désirait. Naruto se pencha à nouveau et alors que ses lèvres frôlèrent celles de son amant. Le blond dériva à son cou où il déposa des baisers papillons sur sa peau, léchant ensuite les gouttes d'eau qui y perlaient.

Sasuke rejeta sa tête en arrière en soupirant de plaisir tout en se cambrant langoureusement contre son mari, ce soupir alangui et d'abandon se répercuta immédiatement en bas des reins du blond, qui mordit sauvagement la zone érogène de son compagnon, qui se trouvait entre son oreille et son cou. Au sifflement et à la soudaine crispation de Sasuke, Naruto recula brusquement la tête et s'en voulu immédiatement en voyant la belle trace de ses dents, qui était presque jusqu'au sang.

Connaissant très bien son compagnon et surtout, sa tendance à se fustiger à s'en rendre malade de perdre aussi souvent le contrôle de son corps avec lui et croyant le blesser, Sasuke plongea sa main dans la chevelure blonde et tira doucement sur ses cheveux humides pour le forcer à le regarder. Comme il l'avait pensé, Naruto était énervé contre lui-même et son impulsion incontrôlable. Son envie avait lui aussi diminuée à son grand regret.

\- Pardonne-moi, mon amour. Murmura Naruto en posant son front contre celui de son amant, fermant les yeux et resserrant ses doigts sur les hanches de son homme.

\- Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'un Baka comme toi peut me faire mal ? Tenta de détendre Sasuke avec sa provocation et un rictus narquois. Un soupir franchit ses lèvres lorsque son Usuratonkachi rouvrit les yeux et les plissa.

\- Arrête ça, c'est presque jusqu'au sang… Je t'ai encore fait du mal… à toi.

\- Baka. Insulta tendrement Sasuke en caressant les 'moustaches' sur les joues de l'Uzumaki. Sers-toi de ta bouche à autre chose au lieu de débiter des conneries. Murmura sensuellement l'Uchiwa en descendant ses mains sur le torse vigoureux et sauvage de son conjoint pour le caresser.

Surtout pour se faire pardonner, Naruto plongea à nouveau sur la bouche de Sasuke dans un baiser tendre et à l'opposé de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir auparavant. Cependant, ce ne fut pas au goût de l'Uchiwa qui désirait revoir le Naruto passionné et joueur qui l'avait rejoint. Son côté animal et impulsif dont il pouvait faire preuve ne le dérangeait aucunement. Cela l'embrasait davantage de sentir son blond le marquait ainsi, bien que cela ne faisait pas que du bien car il avait des canines un peu pointu quand même. La morsure resterait sûrement un bon moment, mais il n'en accordait pas plus d'importance.

Sasuke passa sa main droite dans le dos de son amant et planta ses ongles dans la peau de ce dernier. Les deux mariés s'éloignèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. Naruto posa de nouveau ses lèvres contre le cou pâle et embrassa avec une délicatesse surprenante la morsure qui virait déjà au bleu.

\- Tu veux savoir ce que je veux ? Interrogea Sasuke en sentant son amant s'arrêter et commençant à sérieusement perdre patience.

\- Hum. Émit vaguement Naruto en ne pouvant détacher ses yeux coupable de la profonde blessure.

\- Fais-moi l'amour comme tu ne me l'as jamais fait. Lui avoua l'Uchiwa en forçant de nouveau son meilleur ami à le regarder. Respecte ta promesse de me faire crier mon plaisir sans contrainte. Ne te retiens plus Naruto, car c'est l'une des choses qui fait que je t'aime tant. Déclara Sasuke, plus sérieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

\- Je te savais pas si maso, ni aussi fleur bleue, ta réputation de glaçon va en prendre un coup si ça continue. Se reprit Naruto en reprenant son sourire joueur au plus grand bonheur de Sasuke.

\- Idiot. Profites-en car c'est la dernière fois. Sourit affectueusement l'Uchiwa. Sourire qui faisait toujours perdre les pédales au Jinchuriki et ça, le Noiraud le savait et en profitait sans vergogne.

Sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir et comprendre, Sasuke se retrouva face contre le mur. Ses deux poignets retenus par les mains ferme de son amant. Amant qui se colla à son dos et l'Uchiwa ferma les yeux et se mordit les lèvres avec impatience. Surtout lorsqu'il sentit le sexe de son compagnon contre ses fesses, reprendre très rapidement vie.

\- Ne me provoque pas Sa-su-ke… Souffla chaudement l'Hokage contre son oreille et le souffle chaud du Jinchuriki contre sa peau humide le fit frémir.

\- Sinon quoi… ? Haleta l'Uchiwa alors que Naruto mordillait doucement sa nuque, Sasuke sentit toujours la retenue du blond et en eut marre. Tu sais quoi ? J'en ai marre, je vais faire revenir ton clone et lui au moins s'occu…

Sasuke ne put finir sa phrase que par un râle de surprise mêlé au plaisir. Naruto venait de lui mordre la nuque, pas aussi brutalement que la première fois mais assez pour le faire de nouveau vibrer.

Naruto ne répondit rien et se décida à enfin passer aux choses sérieuses. Il embrassa une dernière fois la morsure, puis ses lèvres posèrent des baisers sur la peau qu'il découvrait pour la énième fois. Sa nuque, ses omoplates, son dos qu'il lécha en continuant sa descente, tout en caressant avec ardeur le corps qui tremblotait que pour lui. Aucune parcelle d'épiderme n'était ignorée au plus grand bonheur du propriétaire qui eut du mal à se retenir.

Sasuke ferma les yeux en posant son front contre la fraîcheur du carrelage, ce qui calma très légèrement la chaleur qui le consumait à petit feu. Il savourait les sensations que seul Naruto pouvait lui faire ressentir. Ses lèvres et ses mains étaient avide de son corps et le parcourait avec ferveur. Le blond arriva à ses fesses et Sasuke put assez difficilement tourner la tête et croisait le regard brûlant de _son_ Jinchuriki par-dessus son épaule. Ce dernier eut un sourire carnassier et commença à dévorer ses lobes de chair avec passion et gourmandise, chacune ayant la même attention.

Sasuke se cambra et ne put s'empêcher de gémir quand il sentit enfin un doigt entrer dans son intimité, sans aucun signe de rejet. L'Uchiwa n'eut pas le temps de ressentir la moindre douleur dû à la brûlure si habituelle à la pénétration d'une second doigt, car le Blond savait exactement comment lui faire perdre pied en appuyant immédiatement sur sa prostate, qu'il n'avait plus besoin de chercher, tout en caressant ses bourses tendues de son autre main. Sasuke écarta un peu plus les jambes et se cambra soudainement en se mordant la lèvre fortement, quand il sentit la langue chaude du blond tenir compagnie à ses doigts, qui sortaient et rentrait déjà vivement en lui pendant que sa langue caressait lentement ses parois internes, qui contrastait avec l'ardeur de ses phalanges qui le redécouvrait encore et encore.

Naruto grogna en savourant le goût, l'odeur et la chaleur de son mari. Sa peau était si douce et il sentait si bon. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait son odeur et toucher cette peau si parfaite, surtout lorsque celle-ci frottait contre la sienne. Le corps de Sasuke s'offrait à lui et un sentiment de fierté l'envahi en entendant son souffle extatique et tout bonnement érotique franchir les lèvres de son Capitaine.

Les gémissements à peine retenu de son homme le rendait fou et il ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Naruto se releva, récoltant un grognement de frustration de la part de Sasuke. Ce dernier pourtant n'en lui en tient pas rigueur lorsque Naruto lui tourna la tête et plongea sur ses lèvres pour un baiser chaud et sauvage. La main droite de Sasuke plongea dans les cheveux blond pour rapprocher davantage le visage de l'Hokage. Un ballet de passion s'engagea et aucun ne voulait laisser l'autre prendre le dessus.

Sasuke dut pourtant s'incliner face à son amant lorsque celui-ci accéléra diligemment ses mouvements dans son intimité, percutant sa prostate à chaque retour, le forçant à mouver son bassin pour venir à la rencontre de ses phalanges qui lui procuraient des frissons d'extase. L'Uchiwa se recula le premier et ne put empêcher un léger cri de plaisir s'échapper de ses lèvres quand les doigts de Naruto s'enfoncèrent encore plus loin qu'ils le pouvaient dans son antre humide et serré.

Sasuke n'aurait jamais cru ça possible, mais son plaisir augmenta encore plus alors que Naruto s'éloigna et mordit de nouveau son point érogène de l'autre côté de la morsure. La violence de leur passion augmenta la température déjà très haute de la douche. La buée recouvrait entièrement les vitres de la cabine, dissimulant parfaitement les deux amants à l'intérieur.

La respiration de Sasuke se saccada et son cœur battait violemment dans sa poitrine, celle-ci se soulevait au rythme de son souffle irrégulier et il était sûr que son compagnon pouvait facilement l'entendre. Il était en train de perdre toute conscience d'où il était, rien ne comptait d'autre que son désir brute et intense qu'il éprouvait pour son Jinchuriki. Il sentit sa jouissance approcher à grand pas. L'Uchiwa enroula sa main libre autour de son sexe pour précipiter l'arrivée de son orgasme.

Naruto l'ayant vu, arrêta soudainement tout mouvement et retira ses doigts de l'antre chaude pour emprisonner de nouveau les deux mains de Sasuke contre la paroi de la douche, l'empêchant de se toucher davantage. Sasuke ouvrit soudainement les yeux, qu'il ne se rappelait plus d'avoir fermés.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser jouir aussi facilement, alors que tu as réfléchi à remettre notre soirée ? Susurra Naruto en soufflant mesquinement à son oreille tout en se mouvant lascivement contre lui.

\- Tu… Tu tiendras pas… Répondit Sasuke en tentant de reprendre son souffle, maudissant son amant de l'avoir empêcher d'atteindre son orgasme.

\- Tu veux vraiment parier ? Questionna Naruto en mordillant le lobe de l'oreille de son homme, il ne vit pas le sourire de celui-ci.

Sasuke réussit à se dégager de l'étreinte possessive de son amant et se retourna. Il passa ses bras autour de la nuque de son mari, puis il remonta doucement et sensuellement sa jambe droite jusqu'à sa hanche. Il frotta son sexe contre celui de Naruto qui attrapa les hanches de l'Uchiwa, mais au lieu de le stopper comme il en avait l'attention, ses mains suivirent plus le mouvement qu'autre chose sans le vouloir, appréciant les sensations qui le parcouraient et la vision qu'il avait sous les yeux. Sasuke avec les yeux voilait de plaisir, les joues rouges, les cheveux en pagaille et le fixant avec luxure, lascivité et complètement abandonné dans ses bras... Il n'avait aucun mot pour décrire tous les sentiments qui bataillaient à l'intérieur de lui, il était seulement sûr d'une chose et pas des moindres. Sasuke Uchiwa causerait sa perte.

Sasuke le tira pour que son visage arrive à hauteur du sien, puis il se rapprocha de son oreille.

\- Si tu y tiens… Souffla-t-il et ce fut au tour de Naruto de frissonner à cette voix rauque et érotique. Mais j'ai tellement envie de toi, mon amour. Susurra-t-il en mordillant le coin de ses lèvres avec tendresse alors que sa main gauche, descendit entre leurs deux corps. Fais-moi l'amour, Naruto. Supplia-t-il presque et le blond perdit ses résolutions contre son meilleur ami alors que celui-ci avait doucement commencer à caresser sa virilité.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Naruto retourna de nouveau l'Uchiwa et se pénétra jusqu'à la garde à l'intérieur de son amant, les faisant tout deux gémir de bien-être. Naruto resta immobile pour que Sasuke s'habitue à son intrusion. Les deux amants eurent le souffle coupé quand ils furent enfin unis et dû au plaisir qu'ils avaient ressenti en étant liée.

Le blond plongea sa tête dans le cou ivoire en soupirant de délectation à l'enserrement chaud et si familier dont été victime son sexe. Son torse épousait parfaitement le dos de son amant. Ses mains voyagèrent jusqu'au ventre de ce dernier et le serra davantage contre lui. Comme pour fusionner avec l'homme de sa vie, pour le garder précieusement entre ses bras, pour ne plus le partager avec qui que ce soit. Il embrassa chaque parcelle de sa peau à sa portée, faisant frémir Sasuke d'aise.

Ce dernier avait fermé les yeux, profitant de la douce sensation d'être enfin complet. Sentir Naruto en lui était une sensation dont il ne pourrait jamais se passer et partager. Il était fait pour lui, pour son corps. Tout son être était fait pour Naruto. Il aimait se sentir appartenir à cet homme qui l'avait toujours fasciné et secrètement jalousé.

Dire qu'il s'était toujours intérieurement moqué de toute ses filles qui rêvaient au grand amour et au prince charmant, qui vanter les bien fait de sentir aimé et d'être aimé. Mais là, dès la première fois qu'il s'était uni à son blond, il leur avait donné entièrement raison, bien qu'il était loin d'être un prince charmant. Rien n'était meilleur que ses sensations de bien être dans les bras de son mari. Bien qu'il n'en avait pas besoin, il se sentait protégé.

Sasuke croisa ses doigts à ceux de Naruto lorsque celui-ci commença à se déhancher en son intérieur. Naruto sortait et rentrait d'abord lentement, profitant de se retrouver dans la chaleur de l'Uchiwa. Savourant son intimité qui l'enserrait lorsqu'il était au plus profond de son corps. Aimant cette sensation que son corps avait été juste conçu pour son rival, son meilleur ami, son mari. Ne faire qu'un avec cet homme qui avait toujours été inaccessible pour quiconque.

\- Putain… Sasuke… Grogna Naruto d'une voix plus rauque et animal tout en accélérant la cadence de ses pénétrations.

\- Naru… Gémit l'Uchiwa en plantant ses ongles dans la nuque de son compagnon.

Le Jinchuriki sortit de lui un instant puis poussa de nouveau pour le pénétrer de plus en plus rapidement. Il s'enfonça en Sasuke encore plus profondément, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire au Noiraud, bien au contraire. Le blond commençait à perdre sa retenue qui l'avait gagné un peu plus tôt.

Naruto planta ses ongles dans les hanches de l'Uchiwa, il les caressa tandis qu'il continua ses puissants coups de reins, plus fort, plus vite, plus profond et légèrement plus brutal. Il voulait le faire encore plus gémir, le combler entièrement. Il était sien et personne ne lui prendrait. Sasuke lui appartenait et le suçon qu'il était en train de faire en haut de la mâchoire de son homme, leur démontrerait à tous.

Le changement d'attitude de Naruto fit perdre totalement pied à Sasuke qui ne pouvait plus retenir ses cris, encourageant le blond qui se mit à marteler délicieusement et avec soin sa prostate. Se rendant compte de ses gémissements bruyant, Sasuke posa une main sur sa bouche mais le Jinchuriki ne le vit pas de cet œil et lui attrapa les deux poignets pour les coller au mur. Accentuant par la même occasion la violence de ses coups de rein, qui résonna érotiquement dans leur salle de bain. Leurs hanches claquaient l'une contre l'autre avec fébrilité et ardeur.

\- Naruto… Embrasse… Moi… Aaah… Exigea difficilement l'Uchiwa en regardant l'Uzumaki qui ne peut put se contenir davantage à cette voix gémissante mais surtout, en face de son regard voilait sous la complaisance. Les prunelles de son amour était maintenant écarlate avec trois petites virgules noir dans son oeil droit et violet avec des cercles dans son oeil gauche.

Le regard de Naruto changea à son tour en sachant ce que l'activation des Dojutsus voulait dire. Sasuke ne pouvait plus contenir cette déferlance d'amour et de désir qui s'affolait en lui et pour lui, et à cette pensée. Les yeux azur changèrent de couleur pour devenir rouge sang et ses pupilles se fendirent, ses marques de naissance s'étaient accentuées et ses canines allongées, faisant frissonner Sasuke qui savait ce que cela signifiait.

\- Sas'… Je suis pas sûr… De pouvoir… Me retenir… Haleta Naruto avec cette étincelle bestiale et affamée dans son regard maintenant écarlate.

\- Je te l'ai dit… Répondit avec mal Sasuke alors que Naruto le pénétrait toujours avec passion. Ne te… Retiens… Pas… Dobeee ! Gémit Sasuke après un coup de rein plus brutal que les précédents sur sa prostate.

Naruto attrapa sauvagement la mâchoire de son mari et plongea directement sur la bouche si tentante. Il la lui dévorait et ne lui laissait pas une seconde de répit. Le baiser qu'il lui donnait était loin d'être tendre. Il était brutal et feroce mais si intense. C'était un fauve qui ne voulait qu'une chose. Dévorer sa proie sans lui laisser une chance de s'enfuir.

Mais comment Sasuke pouvait vouloir chercher à s'enfuir avec un baiser si plaisant et qu'il le laissait pantelant et affolait tous ses sens ? Les mains de Naruto le plaquaient toujours plus fort contre son torse à chaque fois qu'il le pénétrait à nouveau. Ses fesses claquaient tout aussi brutalement contre son bas-ventre. Bas-ventre qui venait toujours férocement et délicieusement à la rencontre de ses fesses. Il était un pantin entre les bras de Naruto et étrangement, c'était loin d'être une sensation déplaisante.

Naruto le laissa enfin respirer un peu et s'écarta. Leurs souffles étaient de plus en plus haletants et résonnait parfaitement dans la cabine malgré l'eau qui s'écoulait toujours. Les deux Shinobis se fixèrent dans les yeux et ils purent voir dans chacun la même ardeur, le même besoin, la même envie. Sasuke avait les lèvres entrouvertes, la respiration saccadée et son cœur palpitait comme un fou dans sa cage thoracique. Naruto était si beau ainsi.

Ce dernier se retira soudainement de lui et il geignit presque. Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se plaindre et de siffler contre son amant. Naruto le retourna pour qu'ils soient face à face, puis le souleva et le Capitaine enroula ses jambes derrière le dos du blond, qui rentra de nouveau en lui d'un violent coup de rein. Il accéléra ses coups de bassins et pilonna sa prostate sans merci, l'Uchiwa ferma les yeux et agrippa les épaules carrés de son amant pour ne pas perdre complètement pied avec la réalité. Ce fut chose très difficile avec Naruto qui mordit férocement dans sa nuque et que ses doigts se plantèrent dans sa peau brûlante.

Les puissantes pénétrations devinrent rapidement fébriles et désordonnées. Leurs peaux claquaient l'une que l'autre, résonnant fortement dans la pièce remplie d'une chaleur intense. Le dos de l'Uchiwa cognait contre la paroi à la puissance des coups de rein du Jinchuriki, mais cela ne l'empêcher aucunement de se tordre d'extase.

\- Na… Ruto ! Ne put s'empêcher de gémir fortement Sasuke sous ses coups de hanches.

Naruto grogna en mordant les lèvres de son mari. Ce dernier le rendait fou avec les gémissements incontrôlable qui sortait de sa bouche si tentante et si délicieuse.

\- Tu... M'appartiens, Uchiwa. Déclara-t-il aux creux de son oreille alors qu'il le sentit davantage se resserrer autour de son membre, si chaud et si étroit, que c'était si bon d'être dans ce corps, abandonné à ses soins. Tu... es... À moi.

\- Tu en doutais... Usura… Putain ! Cria-t-il alors que Naruto l'avait de nouveau mordu dans le creux de l'épaule tout en imprimant un violent mouvement de pompe sur son membre délaissé et où s'écoulait du liquide pré-éjaculatoire.

Naruto ne dut pas avoir besoin de plus alors que l'orgasme de son homme le submergea et qu'il jouit enfin entre leur deux corps. Les parois de l'intimité de Sasuke qui se contractèrent violemment autour de son membre suite à son puissant orgasme, entraîna aussitôt la sienne et il vint dans l'antre chaude et accueillante de son amant, dans un grognement de plaisir brute.

Naruto enlaça ses doigts à ceux de Sasuke et ce dernier rejeta sa tête en arrière tout en se laissant complètement aller par cette ivresse de bonheur. L'Hokage continua encore quelques mouvements dans son intimité. Puis, il se retira de son amant et relâcha ses hanches. Sasuke se laissa glissa contre le mur et tentait de se remettre de ce puissant orgasme qui restera l'un des meilleurs de sa vie. Naruto rejoint rapidement Sasuke au sol mais au lieu de se positionner à ses côtés, il prit place entre les jambes écartées de son mari, qui entoura immédiatement le corps brûlant de son conjoint de ses bras. Le Jinchuriki ferma les yeux et profita de ce moment post-orgasmique en se laissant aller contre le torse humide du Noiraud.

Leur étreinte avait été passionnée et la tension sexuelle dans la douche ne s'était en aucun cas estompée. Cependant, les deux mariés restèrent l'un contre l'autre sans bouger en reprenant leurs esprits et calmaient leurs respirations toujours aussi irrégulière. Sasuke posa des baisers papillons dans le cou de Naruto et ses mains se mirent à caresser tendrement ses cuisses.

\- Dobe… Murmura-t-il et celui-ci rouvrit ses yeux et redressa la tête pour regarder son mari.

Ses prunelles qui étaient de nouveau couleur azur se posèrent sur la nuque pâle de son amant et il grimaça aux nombreuses marques qui le recouvraient, et qui y resterait pendant probablement des semaines. Naruto leva sa main et caressa tendrement toutes les morsures et suçons qu'il lui avait faits, du côté droit. Il n'avait même pas envie de voir son côté gauche. Il n'y était pas allé de main morte, ses yeux dérivèrent sur les hanches de son conjoint où la trace de ses doigts y été aussi imprimé et des griffures. Bien que c'était à la demande de Sasuke, il s'était laissé beaucoup trop aller dans cette étreinte.

Sasuke le laissa faire, toujours son esprit plongé dans l'extase de leur ébat. Il ne sut pas vraiment combien de temps qu'ils étaient restés assis dans la douche, mais son désir pour son homme le réveilla de sa léthargie. Naruto le sentit parfaitement. Le blond se redressa et se positionna à califourchon sur les cuisses de l'Uchiwa.

\- Je… Commença le Jinchuriki.

\- Si tu t'excuse, je te jure qu'après cette nuit c'est abstinence pendant 1 mois. Menaça Sasuke en plissant les yeux.

\- Tu tiendras pas. Provoqua Naruto en reprenant ses dires d'un peu plus tôt.

\- Tu veux vraiment parier ? Répondit Sasuke en jouant le jeu avec son fameux sourire supérieur, faisant doucement rire Naruto.

L'Uzumaki se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que ses fesses se retrouve sur le bas-ventre de son mari. Il entoura la nuque de son mari et lui posa un doux baiser sur les lèvres, qui contrastait énormément avec la brutalité dont il avait fait preuve un peu plus tôt. Naruto s'écarta et entreprit d'embrasser chaque morsures et suçons avec tendresse, caressant son corps comme si c'était une chose précieuse et qui pourrait se casser à un geste trop brusque. Sasuke ferma les yeux et caressa tout aussi tendrement les hanches du blond, profitant de cette douceur qui ne durerait probablement pas.

\- J'allais pas m'excuser… S'éleva la voix de l'Hokage, faisant rouvrir les paupières à l'Uchiwa. Je vais me faire pardonner. Déclara le blond en descendant ses lèvres sur son torse, puis son ventre et son visage se retrouva rapidement face à sa virilité qui était de nouveau raidit.

\- J'ai hâte de… Aaah. Commença Sasuke d'un ton provoquant mais qui finit dans un râle de plaisir alors que son amant avait engouffré son sexe en entier.

* * *

**Je laisse maintenant place à votre imagination comme la grosse sadique que je suis hihi :-P**

**Bon, je crois que c'est le plus looong chapitre que je n'ai jamais écrit mais je voulais absolument finir par ce lemon car après ce chapitre. L'histoire va prendre un autre tournant mais je ne vous en dis pas plus :-P**

**Je sais que j'avais dis que je sortirais un chapitre de mon autre histoire mais je me suis dit, comme ça, elles sont toutes les deux au même nombre de chapitre ^^**

**C'était mon tout premier lemon yaoi et j'espère franchement que vous l'avez apprécié car j'ai beaucoup trimé pour le faire et il m'a bien pris 2 bonnes heures, j'étais jamais entièrement satisfaite xD Je suis impatiente d'avoir vos avis ^^**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé sinon ?**

**Qu'est-ce que cette organisation cherche à faire ? Sasuke et son équipe arriveront-ils à les trouver et les arrêter ?**

**La relation Sasuke/Abigaël/Naruto ? L'apparition de Kakashi et Iruka ? La confrontation de ce dernier avec Sasuke ?**

**J'espère que vous ne les avez pas trouvés trop OCC et comme toujours, j'accepte toutes les critiques tant qu'elles sont constructives ^^ Elles permettront de m'améliorer pour pouvoir vous satisfaire ^^**

**Si vous voulez voir des personnages qui sont déjà crées ou des OC, n'hésitez pas à me communiquer vos idées par message, de même si vous voulez voir une situation arriver ou des couples aussi, je suis toute ouïe à toutes genres de proposition ^^**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et j'espère à bientôt,  
Xoxo :***


	6. Liens dégradés

**Bonjour chère lectrice/Lecteur ^^**

**Je tiens d'abord encore à remercier toutes celles qui me suivent et qui ont mis mon histoire dans leur follow et favoris ^^ **

**Disclamers :**** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement sauf ceux qui vont apparaître et qui ne font pas partie de l'Histoire original où de d'autres mangas que je préciserais à la fin si cela arrive.**

**Je n'ai pas vu Boruto donc aucune référence - si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas fait exprès - à l'exception de certains noms dont j'ai entendu vaguement parler. N'hésitez pas à me spoils, cela ne me gêne pas ^^**

**Pairing:**** Sasu/Naru/Sasu. Kiba/Hinata. ****Shikamaru/Temari. Kakashi/Iruka pour les plus mentionnés.**

**Rating :**** M pour violence, langage assez vulgaire et Lemon. Hétéro. Sexe entre hommes dans l'histoire alors Homophobes s'abstenir. C'est mon premier Yaoi, alors ne soyez pas trop dur, c'est la première fois que j'en écris un, j'avais oublié de préciser dans les autres chapitres ^^**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture et j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira :-)**

* * *

Le temps à Konoha était grisâtre. Des nuages presque noir recouvraient le ciel. Depuis quelques jours, la météo faisait des siennes et personne ne savait vraiment comment s'habillait à cause de celui-ci. Déprimant et triste, voilà les ressentis de la moitié des habitants du Village. Un temps à rester couché sous la couverture. À rester chez soi devant la télévision devant des séries débiles comme certains ne se privaient aucunement. D'autres n'avaient pas le choix de se préparer pour aller travailler, à leur plus grand malheur. Les plus jeunes priaient leur parents pour ne pas se rendre à l'école, trop déprimé du temps maussade et qui se gâtait de plus en plus, la pluie les menaçant de tomber à chaque seconde.

Dans une chambre rangée et vide de toute couleur, une personne s'en fichait éperdument. Prostré sous sa couverture blanche, laissant simplement apercevoir son regard sous sa longue frange et qui en fascinait toujours plus d'un, elle fixait vaguement les nuages qui se déplaçaient lentement dans le ciel obscurcit.

Son réveil résonna soudainement dans la grande pièce, brisant le silence morne qui y régnait depuis son réveil, seulement brisé par sa respiration régulière et de la brise à l'extérieur. L'appareil sonna pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant qu'elle ne décide de l'éteindre pour de bon.

La jeune femme de 16 ans éloigna maussadement sa couverture et se leva avec lassitude. Bien qu'elle soit seulement vêtue d'un débardeur noir et d'un short de la même couleur, la soudaine fraîcheur de la pièce ne la dérangeait aucunement. Son corps était toujours un peu plus chaud que la normale et rare était les fois où elle tombait malade. La Kunoichi se dirigea en direction de son armoire et saisit des vêtements au hasard sans en accorder la moindre importance. Elle se dirigea ensuite dans sa salle de bain et ne prit pas la peine de fermer sa porte.

La jeune femme déposa ses affaires dans le lavabo. Son regard se posa instantanément sur une photo qui se trouvait accrochée à l'encadrement de son grand miroir, qui prenait la moitié de son mur. Une photo qui lui rappelait que sa vie était devenue amer et sans aucune saveur. Ses yeux se décrochèrent rapidement du cadre et elle se déshabilla rapidement et entra dans sa douche.

L'eau froide qui s'écoula lui fit ni chaud, ni froid. Celle-ci se réchauffa lentement et ce fut le même effet que ce qu'elle ressentait à longueur de journée : Rien. Tout était vide et froid depuis ce _jour-là_. Ses yeux se fermèrent pour essayer de profiter du liquide brûlant qui parcourait son corps élancé. Corps qui ne ressentait plus rien non plus, tout son être était devenu comme mort. Elle ne vivait plus mais survivait.

Avant de repartir dans ses sombres pensées, elle sortit et se prépara après s'être sommairement séché. Elle s'habilla d'un pantalon serré noir avec un tourbillon orange sur la hanche gauche. Un t-shirt orange foncé sans manche et qui moulait parfaitement son corps. Elle enfila une veste en cuir noir où un éventail rouge et noir était imprimé dans son dos, elle recourba les manches jusqu'à ses coudes, laissant apparaître une gourmette en or blanc entourant son poignet gauche, ainsi qu'un bracelet en argent avec le signe du Scorpion incrusté à son poignet droit. Une chaînette où était attachée une bague qui ressemblait à une alliance, se trouvait au creux de son cou, qu'elle cacha sous son t-shirt. Elle enroula une ceinture noir en tissu autour de sa taille et les deux bouts pendaient sur son côté droit.

La jeune femme attrapa son bandeau qui pendait sur le côté de son miroir et l'attacha à son bras droit, le symbole de son village bien en évidence. Elle mit ses hautes bottes noir et attrapa son sac bandoulière où se trouvait toutes ses armes, elle le balança négligemment sur son épaule et sortit de sa chambre d'un pas traînant et lourd. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la cuisine, elle ne fut pas surprise d'être toute seule chez elle. Elle attrapa simplement une tomate pour guise de petit-déjeuner, n'ayant pas faim.

Abigaël sortit de sa maison et se dirigea en direction de la tour des Hokages. Arrivant en centre-ville, elle ignora royalement les regards qui se posaient sur elle. Des regards qu'elle haïssait plus que tout. Des regards contrits, compatissants et elle en passait. Toutes ses personnes qui croyaient savoir ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Qui pensaient être dans sa tête alors qu'il n'en était absolument rien. Personne ne pouvait savoir ce qu'elle éprouvait, car elle ne ressentait plus rien depuis bien longtemps.

\- Uzumaki ! S'écria soudainement une voix qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mille et qui se rapprochait rapidement. Oy, Uchiwa attends !

La dites Uzumaki-Uchiwa n'en fit rien et continua sa route. Ignorant davantage les regards qui se posaient sur son coéquipier qui braillait à lui percer les tympans. Ce dernier accéléra son allure et arrivée à côté de sa coéquipière, il posa instantanément son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme qui plissa dangereusement les yeux à son geste.

\- Lâche-moi. Ordonna-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire et glaciale.

\- Tu crois qu'on aura quoi comme mission aujourd'hui ? Questionna le plus grand en ignorant le ton de sa très chère coéquipière et amie depuis la petite école.

\- Je me répéterais pas Inuzuka. Claqua-t-elle en se stoppant net, arrêtant le dit Inuzuka dans sa marche. Le plus âgé retira son bras et fixa Abigaël. Celle-ci ne se formalisa de son regard et reprit sa route.

Le brun soupira. Ledit Inuzuka s'appelait plus précisément Natsu Inuzuka-Hyuga. Ce dernier était le fils aîné de Kiba et d'Hinata. Il avait que quelques mois de plus qu'Abigaël. Physiquement, il ressemblait le plus à sa mère. Un visage doux mais gardant tout de même sa masculinité. Possédant des cheveux courts ébène et en pic ainsi que les yeux caractéristiques des Hyuga, mais il ressemblait davantage à son père au niveau de son caractère.

Natsu était de bon vivant et toujours prompte à faire des farces, qui l'amenait souvent à des punitions plus ou moins sévères. Il n'était pas si facile à énerver étant de nature sociable et enthousiaste, mais il devenait violent et incontrôlable lorsque l'on s'en prenait à ses proches, physiquement ou verbalement. Il était d'une franchise à tout épreuve et n'hésitez pas à dire ce qu'il pensait, même si c'était dur.

Abigaël était plus que sa coéquipière et sa meilleure amie, c'était sa petite sœur et il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle. Ils avaient toujours été proche du plus loin qu'il se souvenait, son Oncle Naruto étant son parrain et sa mère étant la marraine d'Abigaël. Ils étaient toujours fourrés ensemble et toujours à faire les quatre cents coups. Un sourire nostalgique naquit sur ses lèvres en pensant à toutes les nuits qu'ils avaient passé ensemble à rire, à parler et à planifier des bêtises.

Son sourire disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Tout avait basculé à cette mauvaise nouvelle. Et Abigaël était devenue aussi arctique qu'un Iceberg, aussi insensible qu'une pierre et aussi impitoyable qu'Ibiki Morino. Malgré tous ses efforts pour la faire redevenir la fille souriante et pleine d'énergie qu'elle avait toujours été, il avait misérablement échoué. Plus personne n'arrivait à lui faire ressentir la moindre émotion. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait réussi à lui faire esquisser le moindre sourire, ni cette flamme de vie qui avait toujours brillé dans ses prunelles. Elle s'était éloignée de tout le monde sans aucune exception. Le dernier souvenir en date d'une quelconque émotion, c'était quelques jours après l'annonce qui avait tout fait basculer. Comment aurait-il pu oublier ? C'était gravé en fer rouge dans sa mémoire.

Le Nanadaime n'avait pas non plus réussi à la remettre sur ses pieds, son propre père était devenu un étranger à ses propre yeux. Une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. Personne n'aurait pu l'imaginer un jour.

Natsu soupira une seconde fois. Sa meilleure amie était devenue un zombie et il détestait la voir ainsi. Il sortit de ses souvenirs lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de la tour des Hokages et qu'il aperçut deux silhouettes qu'il aurait pu reconnaître entre mille.

\- Bah alors Natsu, t'es toujours aussi mal coiffé ! Se moqua derechef son coéquipier avec son sourire énervant et supérieur.

\- Ferme-là, Nara sinon je te défonce ! S'exclama rageusement le Noiraud en s'approchant dangereusement de son meilleur ami et rival.

Ledit Nara n'était personne d'autre que Karma Nara-No Subaku. Fils aîné de Temari no Subaku et Shikamaru Nara. Karma possédait des cheveux aussi rouge que son Oncle Kazekage mais avait hérité des yeux turquoise de sa mère. S'il avait hérité du physique du côté de sa mère, il avait tout acquis du mental de son paternel. C'était l'un des plus intelligents de sa génération, le seul qui pouvait rivaliser avec son intelligence était son petit-frère Shikadai et bien évidemment, leur père. Le rouge était un Shinobi jouant toujours sur l'ironisme et le sarcasme, ce qui énervait perpétuellement les autres lorsqu'il les provoquait consciemment avec son sourire malicieux. Il pouvait se montrait très sournois et vicieux sans aucun remord. Il pouvait se montrer tout aussi blasé de sa vie que volontaire pour les choses qui l'intéressaient.

Karma était vif d'esprit, toujours confiant et ne doutait jamais de lui. Il est le rival de Natsu mais aussi son meilleur ami. Il est aussi très proche d'Abigaël, bien que leur relation s'était dégradée ses dix dernières années comme avec tous. Lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, Karma était le premier à les suivre dans leur connerie mais aussi le premier à plaider qu'il n'y était pour rien et que ses amis l'avaient obligé. Karma était un très bon comédien et sans tirer sans jamais rien, sauf dans les rare cas où il était pris en flagrant délit. La seule qui n'était jamais vraiment dupe était sa mère. Son fils avait l'air beaucoup trop innocent pour être honnête.

\- Mais oui, mais oui, c'est plutôt toi qui vas mordre la poussière comme d'habitude. Provoqua le fils Nara avec son rictus narquois.

\- Ah ouais ?! Grogna Natsu en relevant sa manche, prêt à en découvre avec son rival. Approche alors !

\- Calmez-vous, vous deux. Calma leur Capitaine d'équipe qui n'était autre que Konoha-maru Sarutobi. On doit allez chercher notre ordre de mission. Les prévint-il et cela suffit à calmer le fils Hyuga… Une demi-seconde…

\- Cool ! S'enthousiasma-t-il avec joie. J'espère que ça sera enfin une mission de rang S ! Espéra Natsu en reprenant un sourire éclatant et impatient.

\- Dit-il alors qu'il s'est retrouvé la tête en bas parce qu'il n'a pas pu attraper un chaton. Railla mesquinement Karma en croisant les bras, droit sur ses jambes.

Cette dispute fit soupirer profondément Konoha-maru, qui se frappa le front du plat de la main. Depuis qu'il devait s'occuper de la nouvelle équipe 7, le Jōnin comprenait parfaitement Kakashi-san lorsqu'il avait Naru-nii-chan et Sasuke-nii-chan en charge. C'était à vous donner des cheveux blanc. Il avait fallu que son Hokage bien-aimé lui refile le fils de Kiba Inuzuka et de Temari No-Subaku. C'était des bons élèves mais ils étaient tout aussi épuisants. Il manquait plus qu'Abigaël devienne folle amoureuse d'un des deux et que le second tombe amoureux d'elle. Qu'Abigaël devienne un pot de colle ambulant et il pourrait se vanter de suivre les pas de l'ex-Kage. Bien heureusement pour lui, cela ne se produirait jamais car la différence, c'est que les trois s'aimaient comme frère et sœur depuis qu'ils étaient en couche-culotte et se témoignait plus de respect qu'ils en auraient pour d'autres. Et qu'Abigaël…

\- J'avais que 5 ans ! Se défendit le brun en le fusillant de ses yeux nacrés. Et tu parles mais tu n'as pas fait mieux, t'avais des griffures partout toi ! C'est Oji-Sasuke qui…

\- Ta gueule, crétin ! Siffla Karma en perdant son ton amicale et provocateur pour un ton polaire.

La tension fut soudain palpable à des kilomètres après cette injonction, le silence insupportable et l'air irrespirable. Natsu se mordit fortement la lèvre à s'en faire saigner en regardant dans la direction de la plus jeune de l'équipe.

\- Bi', je…

\- Allons-y, l'Hokage nous attends. Coupa froidement la fille de l'équipe en rentrant dans la bâtisse.

\- T'es vraiment qu'un imbécile. Réprimanda Karma en plissant les yeux.

\- Pas la peine d'en rajouter. Grogna Natsu, il s'en voulait déjà assez d'avoir fait cette boulette, quand est-ce qu'il arrêta d'être aussi maladroit ?

Konoha-maru soupira de nouveau et suivi la fille de celui qu'il considérait comme son grand-frère, suivi de près par ses élèves. Ils rattrapèrent bien vite Abigaël qui marchait devant eux. Konoha-maru fixa le dos de la jeune fille qu'il avait vu grandir et qu'il considérait comme sa nièce. Elle avait si changé depuis ses dernières années qu'à chaque fois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir la fillette souriante qui lui sautait toujours sur les épaules et s'amusait à lui tirer les cheveux et à les ébouriffer encore plus. Il voudrait tellement revenir à ses années où tout allait pour le mieux…

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

La tension ne s'était en aucun cas estompé à l'entrée dans le bureau. Naruto fronça les sourcils devant l'équipe devant lui. Natsu était au milieu et avait la tête baissé et les poings serrés, ses jointures blanchirent. Karma était sur sa droite et fusillait ce dernier des yeux avec les bras croisés. Konoha-maru était derrière les trois Chunins et fixait les deux garçons avec un air entre affligé et désespéré, mais légèrement coupable. Quant à sa fille qui était à gauche de Natsu, elle était toujours aussi illisible et elle se contentait de fixer par la fenêtre sans prononcer la moindre parole, à l'exception de son ''Hokage-sama'' impersonnelle et neutre. Si elle n'avait pas une prunelle azur et les trois 'moustaches' sur sa joue gauche, on n'aurait jamais pu croire qu'elle était sa fille.

Naruto posa son regard azur sur le Jōnin de l'équipe, qui capta son regard. Konoha-maru secoua négativement la tête et le blond serra les poings. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette situation, mais que pouvait-il faire ? Il avait donné sa parole… Et cela le rendait malade pour une fois de devoir tenir une promesse. Sa fille n'avait pas mérité ça. Il _lui_ en voulait mais il s'en voulait encore plus d'avoir accepté cette stupide mission. Ils avaient perdu plus qu'ils avaient gagné et cela lui était insupportable. Tellement insupportable qu'il lui arrivait de pensée bien malgré lui, qu'il aurait jamais voulu qu'_il_ rentre dans sa vie. Pensée qu'il regrettait la seconde d'après.

\- Pour aujourd'hui, la mission consiste à escorter le seigneur du Pays de l'Herbe jusqu'à Suna. Se reprit l'Hokage ne pouvant se permettre de se perdre dans _ses_ souvenirs. C'est une mission de rang C.

\- Quoi ?! Il y aurait pas plutôt une mission de Rang S ? Il y a rien de palpitant dans l'escorte. Râla derechef le fils Inuzuka-Hyuga. Naruto ne put s'empêcher un sourire en voyant sa propre image se superposer à son filleul.

\- Si j'étais toi je la bouclerais, abruti. Tu en as déjà assez fait comme ça. Rappela amèrement le fils No Subaku en le dardant de ses yeux turquoise, faisant rappeler un certain Kazekage.

\- Taisez-vous un peu tout les deux. Soupira Konoha-maru en les frappant tous les deux du poing sur le sommet du crâne, coupant la réplique de Natsu.

\- Même si je le voulais, je ne le pourrais pas car j'en ai pas à vous confier. Intervient Naruto, les faisant regarder leur supérieur, à l'exception comme toujours d'Abigaël qui faisait qu'écouter et ce fait n'était même pas certain, aucun signe ne prouvant le contraire.

\- C'est pas juste. Se désespéra Natsu avec une moue boudeuse en baissant pitoyablement la tête.

\- On doit partir quand ? Questionna le Jōnin de l'équipe.

\- Dès que vous serez prêt. Le mieux est de partir dans 2 heures, le tant que vous vous prépariez.

\- Bien. Acceptèrent l'équipe 7 d'une même voix.

\- Abigaël. Appela Naruto alors que ses coéquipiers et son Capitaine se dirigèrent à la porte.

La jeune fille ne répondit rien et se stoppa. Elle se retourna en ignorant l'excuse que lui envoya Natsu avant de fermer la porte, laissant le père et la fille dans un silence lourd et glacial. Tout deux se fixant sans aucun ne prenne la parole. Naruto se sentait impuissant face au regard vide de sa progéniture. Il n'arrivait plus à lire en elle et lorsqu'il s'y essayait, il tombait face à un mur infranchissable comme _lui_ l'avait si souvent érigé autour de sa personne. Même Kurama qui pouvait dorénavant se matérialisait à ses côtés n'avait jamais pu la faire réagir, même en utilisant les 'mauvaises' méthodes. Elle ne _lui_ avait jamais autant ressemblait que depuis ses dernières années.

\- Parles-moi. Supplia presque Naruto, laissant tomber toute barrière face à l'indifférence de sa cadette.

\- J'ai rien à dire. Garantit Abigaël d'une voix atone.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu penses. Sollicita de nouveau Naruto en se levant. Ce que tu ressens. Continua-t-il en contournant son bureau et se plaçant devant sa cadette, qui leva les yeux pour les plonger dans les prunelles blessées. Je veux t'aider et te soutenir car je t'aime mon ange. On a perdu une personne qui nous étais cher et… Et je veux… Je veux que tu te confies à moi. Avoua le Jinchuriki dans un murmure en prenant délicatement le visage de sa cadette de ses mains tremblantes, il se baissa pour poser son front contre le sien. S'il te plaît. Dis-moi…

\- Je ne pense à rien. Avoua à son tour la plus jeune qui ferma les yeux. Je ne ressens qu'une seule chose à cet instant.

\- Laquelle ? Souffla Naruto sans lâcher le visage de sa descendante, espérant et voulant intensément qu'elle lui avoue enfin le fond de ses pensées.

\- La haine. Coupa Abigaël en rouvrant des yeux toujours aussi vide, contrastant amèrement avec ses paroles sans aucune émotion qui transparaissait.

Et comme s'il s'était brûlé, Naruto se recula de sa fille tout en gardant ses mains à leur place. Le souffle coupé à ses paroles dites avec autant d'impassibilité et de sincérité.

\- _Tu_ l'as envoyé à la mort. _Tu _l'as tué. Confirma Abigaël avec aucun doute dans ses mots.

Naruto recula jusqu'à s'arrêter à cause de son bureau. Naruto sentit son cœur se déchirait et il ne put réprimer les tremblements qui le parcouraient. Cependant, ce ne fut rien comparé au coup de poignard qu'elle lui mit à ses prochaines paroles…

\- Je te déteste. Lui jeta sa propre fille avant de quitter le bureau, laissant son paternel complètement statufié.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Abigaël sortit du bâtiment, la 'discussion' déjà au fin fond de son esprit. La jeune fille se rendit de nouveau chez elle pour préparer des vêtements pour les quelques jours. La jeune fille se rendit dans la chambre d'entraînement et attrapa son Katana qui n'était autre que Katonagi, la jumelle de Kusanagi. Elle la cala dans sa ceinture et resserra celle-ci. Ceci fait, elle redescendit et enfila sa longue cape noir pour se rendre au point de rendez-vous de son équipe.

Dehors, la pluie commençait déjà à tomber mais elle s'en fichait cordialement. Certains passant qu'elle croisait courraient déjà pour se mettre à l'abri. D'autres s'étaient abrités et parlaient entre eux. Et d'autres encore se retournèrent à son passage. Abigaël rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête pour se soustraire des regards sur sa personne, même si elle avait plus ou moins une certaine responsabilité dans ce fait.

\- Abigaël-nee-chan ! Appela soudainement une voix fluette. La jeune femme s'arrêta et se retourna.

L'enfant qui l'avait interpellé n'était autre qu'Himawari Inuzuka-Hyuga, la cadette de Natsu. Celle-ci avait maintenant 12 ans et était aussi magnifique que pouvait l'être sa mère. Une belle chevelure lisse ébène qui descendaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos, mais des yeux marrons comme son paternel. Son visage fin et enfantin n'était que douceur et pureté. On lui donnerait le bon dieu sans concession rien qu'avec son sourire doux et aimant. La seule personne qui ne laissait pas Abigaël entièrement indifférente, et qui celle-ci ne pouvait se résoudre à la piquer avec ses sarcasmes et ses ironies. C'était la seule qui ne la regardait avec aucune pitié et compassion.

Celle-ci était accompagnée d'Hinata qui lui tenait sa main droite et un sac de course dans la gauche. La chef de clan n'avait aucunement changé. Plus les années passées et plus elle s'embellissait.

\- Bonjour Abi'. Lui sourit affectueusement sa marraine, qui fut ignorée par celle-ci et qui reposa son attention sur la plus petite.

\- Tu peux venir à la maison ? Questionna Himawari avec de l'espoir dans ses prunelles brunes. J'ai encore appris plein de chose à l'académie et je peux faire un _Kage Bushin no Jutsu_ sans problème maintenant. Se réjouit la petite Hyuga avec un sourire plein de dent.

\- J'ai une mission. Répondit simplement la plus âgée en se retournant.

\- La prochaine fois alors ! S'exclama fortement Himawari sans perdre espoir que la plus âgée accepterait enfin ses invitations.

Hinata eut un sourire triste en regardant la fille de son meilleur ami s'éloignait. Elle aussi, elle lui manquait la petite fille souriante et espiègle.

\- _Sasuke-kun… Tu leur manque affreusement… S'attrista Hinata en regardant le ciel et la pluie qui continuait de tomber sans s'intensifier plus que ça._

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

\- Je commence sérieusement à perdre patience. Siffla une voix loin d'être amical.

Un gémissement lui répondit, ce qui ne fit même plus rire son bourreau. Ce dernier plongea de nouveau le Kunaï, qui avait été préalablement chauffé à blanc, dans l'une des nombreuses plaies sur le corps de sa 'victime', lui faisant émettre un cri de pure souffrance qui résonna dans la salle vide.

\- Tu ne m'amuse plus. Dis-moi ce que je veux et j'abrégerais tes souffrances. Promit le bourreau en retirant le Kunaï qu'il faisait tourner rapidement dans la blessure.

\- Si… Si je vous dis… Quoi que… Ce soit… Ils me… Tueront… Haleta difficilement le torturé.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir compris dans quelle situation, tu te trouves. Grogna le Bourreau. Vous êtes vraiment tous débile dans cette organisation. Cracha le plus jeune.

\- Pourtant… On a réussi… à avoir… Votre cher _Patron…_ Provoqua le Shinobi avec un rictus narquois.

\- Espèce de… Siffla le provoquer en s'apprêtant à éliminer pour de bon son interlocuteur en lui tranchant la gorge.

\- Arrête Len. Stoppa une voix alors que ledit Len avait déjà le Kunaï contre la gorge de sa victime, laissant une traîné de sang sur le cou de sa victime à force d'appuyer. Il te provoque, ne tombe pas dans le panneau.

\- Il ne dira rien. Cela sert à rien de le garder en vie. Cracha Len en se retournant vers son supérieur.

\- Va te calmer dehors. Ordonna ce dernier.

\- Jellal…

\- Tout de suite. Insista froidement le bleu.

Len grogna et planta son Kunaï dans l'un des poignets de sa victime qui hurla de plus belle sous la douleur. Le rouge sortit non sans claquer violemment la porte derrière lui. Il en avait ras-le-bol. Dix ans qu'ils tournaient en rond. Dix ans qu'ils n'avaient réussi à avoir aucune information. Dix ans que Jellal était devenu leur Commandant. Dix ans qu'ils avaient l'impression qu'il devenait de plus en plus cinglé. Dix ans qu'il n'avait pu tenir la promesse qu'il s'était faites et cela le mettait dans une rage folle. Il n'avait jamais été de nature patiente et retenue, mais aujourd'hui c'était encore pire. Il s'emportait à la moindre remarque et la coordination de leur équipe en avait largement pâti. La perte avait été un coup dur à supporter pour tous et même après dix années, l'ambiance était toujours aussi pesante au sein de leur équipe.

Len arriva rapidement à leur terrain d'entraînement. Chakra en main, il frappa avec une violence non retenue l'arbre le plus proche, qui se déracina aussi simplement que la tige d'une fleur, l'envoyant à l'autre bout du terrain. Kagamine ne se stoppa pas là et continua son déracinement avec une force inouïe qui aurait même pu faire pâlir Tsunade. Mais après dix bonnes minutes de défoulement, cela calma aucunement la haine qu'il ressentait. Dix années que leur Patron avait dû se sacrifier mais cela n'avait servi à rien et l'organisation courrait toujours librement.

Rien que d'y penser, sa colère augmenta encore considérablement. Il n'avait rien pu faire pour l'aider. Il se souvenait toujours aussi amèrement du corps de son Patron s'évanouir dans le lac et qui n'était jamais remonté. Ses lâches qui s'étaient servis de gamin d'à peine trois années pour leur tendre un traquenard, malgré leur prudence. Ils avaient été si faible et ils seraient tous probablement mort sans _lui_. _Lui_ qui avait été leur cible depuis le début. Et ce qui le rendait encore plus haineux et avide de vengeance, c'était que même après avoir réussi à éliminer leur supérieur, aucune attaque n'avait été effectué contre Konoha pour tenter de capturer Kyubi. Qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait d'autres ?

\- T'as de la chance qu'on est pas un village qui prône le respect de la nature. Ricana une voix, faisant grogner Len au ton sarcastique. Tu te ferais pendre.

\- Ferme-là. Siffla le plus jeune en déracinant un énième arbre, agacé par cette remarque.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, il n'a toujours rien dit ? Soupira le nouvel arrivant.

\- Merci, Cap'taine Obvious. Répliqua ironiquement le jeune homme de 25 ans maintenant.

\- On peut au moins lui attribuer le mérite d'être résistant. Continua son coéquipier avec un ton las, ignorant le ton cinglant du plus jeune.

\- Cette enfoiré et immunisé contre les Genjutsus. Siffla Len en serrant les poings. Je te jure Daiki, quand je mettrais la main sur eux, je vais les détruire. Informa froidement Len avec une lueur de pure folie dans ses prunelles saphir, qui aurait pu faire un peu flipper son coéquipier s'il n'en avait pas l'habitude depuis dix ans.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Shikamaru rentra dans le bureau de son supérieur et ami. Il releva les yeux des dossiers qu'il avait dans les mains et se figea au pas de la porte. Ce dernier avait les mains plongés dans ses cheveux couleur or. Sa tête était baissée et le corps totalement recourbé en avant. Ses mèches recouvraient son regard mais il pouvait aisément voir les traces rougies sur les joues du Jinchuriki. Il sentait parfaitement la détresse de ce dernier et su aisément qu'elle pouvait être la raison, étant donné qu'il avait lui-même convoqué l'équipe 7 pour une mission ce matin.

\- Naruto. Appela doucement le génie Nara pour ne pas trop brusquer son ami.

Ce dernier releva la tête au ralenti. Et il plongea ses yeux rouge dans celui inquiet de son conseiller. Ce dernier eut une peine profonde pour son ami. Pour la première fois depuis ses dernières années, il pouvait enfin voir les barrières s'effondraient autour de son ami blond. Enfin percevoir la souffrance et le manque effroyable que ressentait le fils Uzumaki. Naruto lui montrait enfin sa douleur et arrêter de se montrer fort et lui avouait sa faiblesse.

Shikamaru repensa à son avis sur _lui_. Voilà ce qu'il se serait passé s'_il _aurait été exécuté lors de _son _retour. Même si les deux plus fort lui avait démontrer à nombre reprise la puissance de leurs sentiments, cela avait été un énorme euphémisme de sa part.

\- Elle me hait. Souffla Naruto en rabaissant sa tête, cachant de nouveau son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Questionna Shikamaru en fronçant les sourcils et en s'avançant. Jamais, elle ne pourrait…

\- Elle me l'a dit… Coupa Naruto en faisant tourner son siège pour se soustraire au regard du génie et se retrouver face à la baie vitrée. C'est tout ce qu'elle ressent. Continua-t-il, la voix faible mais qui parvenait aisément à Shikamaru. Je l'ai tué…

\- Naruto, tu sais bien que…

\- Je sais. Coupa de nouveau le blond. Mais qu'est-ce que ça change ? J'ai accepté cette stupide mission. Se maudit Naruto en prenant de nouveau sa tête dans ses mains. Ma fille souffre à cause de cette stupide décision.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais pu l'en empêcher. Répondit Shikamaru en se plaçant face à Naruto, qui releva la tête, les larmes coulant de ses yeux azurs.

\- Shika…

\- Non, tu vas m'écouter. Coupa à son tour le Chef Nara d'une voix autoritaire. Si tu n'aurais pas accepté, alors _Sasuke_ aurait agi dans ton dos parce que ta vie et la sécurité de votre fille étaient en jeu. Continua Shikamaru et Naruto se tendit à l'entente du prénom de son mari, qui était devenu tabou au sein du village, mais Shikamaru n'en eut cure car il devait faire réagir son Hokage. _Il_ est comme ça et tu le sais bien plus que moi car tu aurais fait exactement la même chose. Abigaël ne te déteste pas, c'est tout bonnement impossible. Malheureusement, elle a le même tempérament qu'un certain Uchiwa, elle dissimule sa souffrance par des sentiments plus facile à gérer pour elle, l'indifférence et la colère.

\- Cela change quoi ? Murmura Naruto en baissant la tête, les poings serrés sur son pantalon orange. Sa haine est dirigée contre moi.

\- Réfléchi un peu. Si la situation était inversée, elle détesterait Sasuke.

\- Mais elle ne l'est pas. Je…

\- Baka. Coupa le génie. Tu veux savoir ce que je pense ? Questionna Shikamaru en croisant les bras. Tu te détestes beaucoup plus qu'Abigaël puisse le ressentir en réalité. Parles-lui, ait une discussion avec elle et arrête enfin de laisser traîner les choses à cause de ta culpabilité. Intima sérieusement son conseiller.

\- Elle se renferme dès que j'essaie la moindre approche.

\- Tu essaies de te trouver des excuses. Soupira Shikamaru. Où est le crétin braillard qui nous explosait tout les jours les oreilles avec son rêve d'Hokage ? Où est passé le Naruto Uzumaki qui a couru sans relâche après Sasuke pendant des années et des années ? Où est l'homme fort et imprévisible qui n'abandonne jamais même si la situation est complètement désespérée et sans espoir ? Tu as réussi à apprivoiser et ramener l'animal sauvage et haineux qu'était Sasuke et à faire ami-ami avec Gaara, tu comptes vraiment abandonner ta fille sans t'être battu comme le forcené que tu as toujours été ? Tu ne penses pas que c'est peut-être ce qu'elle attend de toi, du seule parent qui lui reste ?

\- Je veux qu'elle me parle d'elle-même comme elle l'a toujours fait par le passé. Avoua Naruto d'une voix faible.

\- Peut-être qu'il faut que tu arrêtes d'attendre après elle et que tu fasses ce que tu fais de mieux. Sourit Shikamaru et en sentant un certain amusement dans sa voix, le Jinchuriki releva la tête. Être Naruto Uzumaki, l'homme le plus insupportablement têtu et persévérant que Konoha n'ait jamais vu.

Suite à cela, Shikamaru laissa son ami méditait ses paroles. Espérant qu'il se reprendrait, pas que pour sa fille mais aussi pour lui-même.

\- _Toujours à faire souffrir ceux qui t'aimes, Sasuke. Soupira intérieurement le Nara._

* * *

**Voili, voilou, court chapitre, je sais mais je ne peux pas toujours en faire avec 20 pages hihi et c'est mon sadisme qui parle un peu aussi^^**

**Je fais de mon mieux pour respecter le caractère des personnages et je m'excuse s'ils peuvent paraître OCC pour vous. **

**Je suis désolé si des fautes d'orthographes se trouvent dans mon chapitre, je me relis mais des fautes passent toujours à travers malheureusement...**

**J'aime pas trop faire ça mais laissez-moi vos avis et vos critiques en reviews, que cela soit positif ou non tant que c'est constructif ^^ Et pour savoir si cela vous plaît et si je dois stopper ici ou non et qu'est-ce que je pourrais changer pour vous plaire ;-)**

**Si vous le désirez, je ferais en sorte de rajouter des événements que vous espérez voir ou des personnages quels qu'ils soient, même s'ils sont aussi sorti de votre inspiration :-) J'aime faire plaisir à mes lecteurs alors n'hésitez pas à me proposer des idées ^^**

**Les changements des personnages ? L'apparition des enfants de Shikamaru et Temari et de Hinata et Kiba ? La nouvelle équipe 7 ?**

**Une idée du but pour l'organisation qui en a après l'Hokage ?**

**Les relations dégradées avec Abigaël et surtout avec Naruto ? S'améliorons-t-elles ou pas ?**

**J'attends vos impressions et vos avis avec impatience ^^**

**Passez une bonne journée et à bientôt, j'espère  
Xoxo :***


	7. L'équipe 7 et transformations

**Bonjour, Bonjour chère lectrice/Lecteur ^^**

**Je tiens d'abord encore à remercier toutes celles qui me suivent et qui ont mis mon histoire dans leur follow et favoris ^^**

**N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser des reviews cela fait toujours plaisir et me permettra d'encore plus m'améliorer et de continuer :-) Que cela soit positif ou non, tant que c'est constructif et que cela me permette de vous satisfaire encore plus ^^**

**Disclamers :**** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement sauf ceux qui vont apparaître et qui ne font pas partie de l'Histoire original où de d'autres mangas que je préciserais à la fin si cela arrive.**

**Je n'ai pas vu Boruto donc aucune référence - si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas fait exprès - à l'exception de certains noms dont j'ai entendu vaguement parler. N'hésitez pas à me spoils, cela ne me gêne pas ^^**

**Pairing:**** Sasu/Naru/Sasu. Kiba/Hinata. ****Shikamaru/Temari. Kakashi/Iruka pour les plus mentionnés.**

**Rating :**** M pour violence, langage assez vulgaire et lemon. Hétéro et yaoi donc sexe entre hommes plus ou moins détaillé dans l'histoire alors Homophobes s'abstenir.**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture et j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira :-)**

* * *

La chaleur était étouffante et presqu'insoutenable. Le soleil frappait si fort qu'ils étaient en sueur et que leur gorge s'asséchait beaucoup trop rapidement. La chaleur contrastait énormément avec la fraicheur et la pluie qu'ils avaient quitté dans leur village natale quelques heures plus tôt. Le silence était de mise dans l'équipe qui parvenait bientôt à Kusa, et plus précisément au château du Seigneur du Pays de l'Herbe.

Sharingan activé, la descendante de l'Hokage cheminait en tête de l'équipe, jetant aucun coup d'œil à ses coéquipiers à l'arrière depuis leur départ. Karma se trouvait un peu en arrière et couvrant la gauche alors que Konoha-maru couvrait la droite, surveillant les côtés de leur formation. Le regard turquoise du rouge se posait quelques fois sur sa coéquipière qui continuait son ascension sans aucune parole. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son rival et meilleur ami qui surveillait leur arrière, son don héréditaire activé.

Natsu fit un rapide tour des horizons à l'aide de ses byakugans, puis reposa ses yeux nacrés sur sa cousine de cœur. Depuis leur début de mission, il percevait que trop bien la forte tension et le malaise qui régnait au sein de leur équipe, à cause de son faux pas du matin. Il s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir encore parlé sans réfléchir, surtout que lui-même avait été au plus bas pendant un bon moment suite à cet évènement tragique. Il s'en été peut-être remis quelques temps après mais y repenser lui faisait encore mal au cœur, alors ce que pouvait éprouver son amie... Il ne pouvait supporter lui-même l'idée de perdre un membre de sa famille… Il avait plus ou moins perdu sa cousine de cœur et…

\- Concentre-toi, Natsu. Intima calmement Konoha-maru en ralentissant pour se retrouver à sa hauteur, ayant senti un perturbement dans le flux du chakra de son élève.

\- Comment j'ai pu être aussi con ? Siffla le brun entre ses dents en serrant les poings.

\- Tu ne pensais pas à mal. Rassura le Jōnin. Elle est toujours ainsi malheureusement…

Natsu ne répondit rien et ignora son Sensei, activant de nouveau ses Byakugans pour surveiller les Horizons, ses yeux ne pouvant s'empêcher de se poser sur le dos tendu de la fille de l'Hokage, la culpabilité le rongeant. Peut-être qu'elle était toujours aussi froide et inaccessible, mais l'évocation de _son_ prénom la rendait encore plus apathique et vide qu'à l'accoutumé.

Le plus âgé soupira et accéléra son allure pour se mettre au niveau d'Abigaël, qui ne lui portait aucune attention, lui rappelant son Uchiwa de Père.

\- On arrive bientôt. Commença Konoha-maru en jetant un coup d'œil à la plus jeune, qui ne réagit pas et qui continua son avancée. Tu devrais parler à Natsu, il se sent mal depuis ce matin.

\- C'est un ordre ? Questionna Abigaël avec son indifférence habituelle en désactivant son Dôjutsu.

\- Non, mais…

\- Alors ça ne te regarde pas. Coupa la noiraude en s'élevant d'une branche, s'éloignant sans hésiter des autres membres de son groupe.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

L'équipe 7 arriva au village de Kusa quelques heures après, la tension n'ayant pas diminuée d'un iota, surtout que Natsu et Karma avait parfaitement entendu la discussion entre leur coéquipière et leur Sensei. Déprimant et énervant d'avantage le fils Inuzuka.

Ce qu'ils n'avaient aucunement perçu malgré leur extrême prudence et attention, ce furent des yeux perçants qui les scrutaient depuis quelques kilomètres déjà.

Arrivés devant la grande porte du Village, les Shinobis de Konoha se firent stopper par deux imposants gardes, qui impressionnait nullement les nouveaux arrivants.

\- Pas un pas de plus. Stoppa un grand blond qui devait mesurer deux têtes de plus que Konoha-maru qui faisait tout de même un peu plus d'1 mètre 80, et un tas de muscles démontrant parfaitement les heures d'entraînements.

\- Nous venons de Konoha et de la part de votre Seigneur pour l'escorter jusqu'à Suna. Je suis Konoha-maru Sarutobi. Informa le Jōnin en montrant son bandeau frontal. Voici Natsu Inuzuka-Hyuga. Pointa-t-il alors que le susnommé se tourna un peu pour exposer à son tour son bandeau au bras gauche. Karma Nara-No Subaku. Ce dernier présenta son bandeau enroulé à son cou. Et Abigaël Uzumaki-Namikaze-Uchiwa. Montra-t-il et celle-ci ne bougea aucunement, les bras croisés affichant déjà son bandeau à son bras gauche.

Avant que le premier gardien ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, acceptant ou non de les faire pénétrer dans leur Village, le second plus jeune et aussi brun que son collègue était blond. Qui était beaucoup moins saillant physiquement que son collègue s'était posté face à Abigaël. Le brun qui devait mesurer dans les 1 mètres 70 la regarda intensément et posa ses mains sur ses épaules avec un sourire béat aux lèvres et les yeux brillant, envahissant son espace personnel sans aucune gêne et de ce fait, se retrouvant beaucoup trop proche d'elle au goût de la plus jeune.

La suite se passa comme un flash. Un éclat bleuté et légèrement rougeâtre, faisant un son strident se généra autour de la main droite de la jeune fille, qui avait décroisé les bras. Natsu et Karma s'était posté instinctivement devant Abigaël et de chaque côté de leur coéquipière, un peu en avant. Byakugan activé pour l'un et un vent érigé en un mur pour l'autre, forçant le jeune garde à se reculer de quelques pas face à leurs regards peu amènes, glaciaux et menaçants. Konoha-maru s'était instantanément placé entre les Shinobis de Kusa et ses élèves, dont le chakra émanait de chaque pores de leur peau, défiant quiconque de s'approcher de l'un d'eux sans y laisser des plumes. Le garde blond sortit une épée de son dos, le visage grave et paré au combat.

\- Calmez-vous tous les trois. Somma beaucoup plus sérieusement le Jōnin en regardant les plus jeunes, qui fixaient les deux gardes sans cligner des yeux.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous énerver ! Tenta le garde brun en levant les mains en l'air avec un sourire sincère et qu'il voulait rassurant pour les adolescents.

\- Ne vous approchez plus. Claqua Karma en intensifiant la puissance de son vent, faisant voleter des feuilles aux sols et celles toujours accrochées aux arbres aux alentours.

\- Désolé, désolé. S'excusa toujours le garde en se reculant d'un pas pour mettre une distance qui détendrait l'atmosphère lourde. J'ai tellement entendu parler de la réputation et de la beauté de la fille des célèbres Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze et Sasuke Uchiwa que je me suis un peu emballé. Ricana nerveusement le brun en se grattant derrière la tête d'un air gêné.

Néanmoins, l'effet n'eut pas l'effet escompté et l'air se fit encore plus froide et pesante qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Konoha-maru se passa la main dans ses cheveux en pics hautes et soupira profondément. S'il ne calmait pas les choses, ils n'allaient jamais mener leur mission à bien. Les trois adolescents avaient beau s'être grandement éloignés, si l'un d'eux était en mauvaise posture, les deux autres débarquaient aussitôt. Malgré qu'ils pouvaient se battre comme des chiens entre eux et se lancer des piques, ils mourraient pour les uns et les autres.

\- Ecoutez, on est pas là pour créer le moindre problème mais pour effectuer notre mission. Rappela le Chef d'équipe en jetant un regard prévenant à ses précieux élèves. Alors vous trois. Calmez-vous immédiatement. Ordonna Konoha-maru qui n'avait jamais montré autant preuve d'autorité envers les trois amis d'enfance.

Karma et Natsu se jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil. Après un petit moment d'hésitation, le premier calma sa mini-tempête qu'il avait créé et Natsu désactiva son Dôjutsu. Bien que la tension s'était légèrement calmée, il y avait toujours cet air pesant dans l'atmosphère. L'éclat bleuté autour de la main d'Abigaël disparut à son tour lentement.

\- Comment peut-on vous faire confiance après ça ? Questionna durement le garde blond, qui était resté vigilant et silencieux.

\- C'est vous qui avait commencé. Siffla Karma en plissant les yeux et serrant les poings.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé, c'est entièrement ma faute. S'excusa de nouveau le plus jeune en s'inclinant et coupant son supérieur.

\- Quelle tension, ça fait plaisir. Ironisa soudainement une voix très familière à l'équipe 7.

\- Papa ? Qu'est-ce tu fous-là ? S'étonna Natsu, oubliant un instant sa méfiance et sa posture défensive.

\- Quelle enthousiasme, c'est un bonheur. Railla ledit 'Papa' en roulant des yeux, son fidèle Akamaru gémit en ayant l'impression d'avoir été oublié. Sinon, pour répondre à ta question mon cher fils, Naruto m'a chargé de vous retrouver ici pour éviter quelconque ennuis, ce que j'ai échoué apparemment. Soupira-t-il en voyant la méfiance dans chacun des présents, se fixant avec prudence et prêt à l'attaque à n'importe quel moment.

La tension se calma progressivement avec l'arrivée du maître-chien, qui était plus calme et réfléchi depuis ses dernières années, bien qu'il gardait toujours son enthousiasme et sa bonne humeur débordante. Les Shinobis avaient acceptés les excuses du blond de mauvaise grâce et comme à son habitude, Abigaël n'ouvrit pas la bouche et elle reprit un visage indifférent et inaccessible.

\- Toujours aussi causante. Rigola Kiba de bon cœur en tapotant affectueusement la tête de la plus petite, qui le fusilla de ses yeux vairons. Fais pas ce regard-là avec moi, ça marche plus depuis des années. Rigola-t-il de nouveau alors qu'Akamaru jappait joyeusement.

\- Hum. Emit-elle simplement en se mettant en route, suivant ses coéquipiers.

Kiba soupira devant l'attitude de sa nièce de cœur. Dix années que celle-ci était renfermée sur elle-même, s'était éloignée de tous et faisant souffrir tous ceux qui tenaient à elle. Lorsque sa femme était rentrée avec leur fille le matin-même, elle s'était mise à cuisiner encore et encore sans se poser une seule seconde. Ce qui se passait toujours lorsqu'elle se perdait dans ses pensées et ses souvenirs. Elle ne faisait plus attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, sauf si ses enfants avaient besoin.

Kiba aimait voir ses yeux plissés sous la concentration, ses petites mains douce qui voyageaient partout sans hésitation, ses cheveux caressant ses frêles épaules blanches. Il la trouvait encore plus désirable ainsi. Cependant, la peine qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux blanc balayait son désir pour cette femme qu'il aimait tant, il détestait tout autant la voir dans cet état.

Quand Hinata avait cuisiné des tonnes de ramens sans s'en rendre compte, il savait à quoi s'en tenir et il s'était contenté de la serrer dans ses bras et lui embrasser amoureusement la nuque pour lui démontrer tout son soutien.

\- _Tu n'auras jamais arrêté de faire souffrir ceux qui tiennent à toi. Si tu serrais encore parmi nous, je t'aurais tué moi-même. _Grogna intérieurement le Chef Inuzuka en suivant la fille de son Hokage.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tout ce qu'il pouvait se dire, c'était que l'équipe allait faire un meurtre si cela continuait. Non seulement, ils devaient escorter un vieux croulant qui ne se prenait pas pour de la merde et les regardaient comme s'ils n'étaient que des gamins, qui ne connaissaient rien de la vie malgré l'âge de l'Inuzuka et du Sarutobi. Les Shinobis prirent difficilement sur eux - surtout Natsu -, ayant l'habitude du manque de confiance dû à la jeunesse des adolescents qui les accompagnaient.

Mais le pire était d'escorter son petit-fils de 18 ans à peine et qui avait apparemment des vues sur Karma, qui était sans aucun doute à son goût. Faisant se tordre de rire Natsu en voyant son coéquipier se faire violence pour ne pas lui envoyer une lame de fûton sur la gueule, à ses approches loin d'être très subtile.

Natsu se calma instantanément lorsque l'Adolescent envoya des piques à Abigaël, alors qu'il croyait que cette dernière avait des sentiments pour son 'coup de foudre'. Même si celle-ci restait tout à fait indifférente à tout. Abigaël eut tout de même un soupir alors que Yamiko lui lança encore une attaque.

\- Notre mission est d'escorter votre grand-père. Le coupa-t-elle en lui jetant un regard hivernal, qui le stoppa net dans ses critiques. Si je te tue, elle est quand même réussie. Ajouta-t-elle, le faisant pâlir à son regard brillant de malveillance.

Natsu pouffa alors que Yamiko se recula d'un pas sous la menace. Sa meilleure amie ne parlait que très rarement autant mais lorsque cela arrivait, c'était un spectacle à ne jamais manquer et jouissif devant le visage décomposé de son interlocuteur.

Abigaël ne s'attarda pas et s'en alla près de la rivière qu'elle avait repéré en arrivant. Elle avait extrêmement besoin de se retrouver seule, trop de monde autour d'elle pendant de trop long jours, c'étaient trop à ce qu'elle pouvait endurer.

Arrivée près de celle-ci, elle disposa du chakra dans ses pieds et se retrouva au milieu de la petite rivière. Elle s'agenouilla et plongea ses mains dans l'eau clair où nageait tranquillement les êtres qui y vivaient. Elle s'aspergea le visage et ferma les yeux à la fraîcheur qui coula dans son cou, pénétrant dans ses vêtements. Rouvrant les yeux, elle fixa son reflet qui ondulait doucement dû à son mouvement dans l'eau. Ses yeux, ses 'moustaches', ses cheveux qui retombaient sur son front, voilant à moitié son regard vide et sans émotion.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Flash-back**** :**

\- _Chaque personne qu'on s'autorise à aimer est quelqu'un qu'on prend le risque de perdre._

Cette citation ne lui avait jamais paru aussi vrai qu'à cet instant. Elle ferma son livre n'ayant aucune envie de quoi que ce soit. Plus rien ne comptait. Plus personne n'avait d'importance. Au bout de deux ans, elle avait compris une chose. Quoi qu'il se passait et peu importe les promesses faites. Les personnes que vous côtoyés. Rien n'était éternel, rien n'était certain. Les hommes mourraient un jour. Les hommes trahissaient. La paix ? C'était qu'une vaste connerie. Connerie qui lui avait coûté l'une des personnes qu'elle aimait le plus. L'amour était quelque chose qu'elle trouvait inutile et sans aucune importance. A quoi bon s'attachait si c'était pour souffrir ? à quoi bon être optimiste, si c'était pour être forcément déçu ?

Le regard de la petite de 8 années se posa sur une photo sur sa table de chevet. Il n'y avait aucune paix. C'était juste une illusion.

Son ventre la ramena à l'instant présent en grognant et elle se leva sans envie de son lit. Abigaël attrapa une veste au hasard. Une veste noir avec un tourbillon orange dans son dos, allant parfaitement avec le pantalon de la même couleur que sa veste.

En descendant les escaliers ses pensées s'envolèrent petit à petit et son esprit se vida complètement… Jusqu'à ce que les regards se posèrent sur elle à l'extérieur. Les 'bonjour' joyeux lui arrachèrent les oreilles, les sourires qu'on lui dédia lui donnaient des envies de meurtres, les yeux admiratifs et rêveur lui donnait envie de les arracher.

Les mots cinglants qui se formaient dans sa gorge espérait juste pouvoir sortir avec tout le venin dont elle était capable. Néanmoins, elle n'en fit rien. Cela leur donnerait beaucoup trop d'importance que ce qu'ils avaient en réalité.

Arrivée à Ichiraku, elle s'arrêta face à la vitrine où son reflet lui fit face. Ses yeux vairons étaient ternes, ses joues étaient creusées et avait perdu leur rondeur d'enfant, des longues cernes sous les yeux à cause de ses importants manque de sommeil, ses longs cheveux blonds méchés de noir retombaient sur ses yeux et dans son dos. Ils avaient perdu de leur couleur et de leur éclat, étant négligés par leur propriétaire.

\- Bonjour Uzumaki-kun. La salua une vieille femme avec un sourire et faisant plisser les yeux à la petite.

La vieille femme continua sa marche, se faisant que le regard d'Abigaël tomba sur un magasin et encore une fois sur son reflet. Elle ne réfléchit pas une seconde et s'y rendit pour acheter ce dont elle avait besoin, oubliant son besoin primaire de manger, fait pour laquelle, elle était enfin sortie de sa tanière à la base.

Une fois tous ses achats effectués, elle retourna à la maison de l'Hokage, ne se sentant plus vraiment à sa place nulle part. Elle monta dans la salle de bain et déposa son sac dans le lavabo. Abigaël se regarda un instant dans son miroir, puis sortit son matériel. Elle lut attentivement les consignes en n'ayant jamais fait ça auparavant. Elle sortit les ingrédients et le matériel nécessaire, puis commença sa préparation et laissa agir pendant les quelques minutes recommandées.

Pendant ce temps, ses yeux vairons se posèrent sur les lentilles qu'elle avait acheté, puis sur son reflet, elle se mordilla sa lèvre inférieur et ne put se résoudre à faire cela. Elle jeta les lentilles dans la poubelle et son regard se posa ensuite sur un objet dont elle avait aussi besoin. Cette fois, c'est sans hésitation et sans aucun regret qu'elle releva ses longs cheveux en queue de cheval haute, tout en laissant ses mèches qui tombaient sur son front en place.

Abigaël attrapa la paire de ciseau et sans hésitation aucune, elle coupa net sa crinière indomptable. La masse chuta lourdement au sol, recouvrant le carrelage de cheveux blond et ébène. Elle ébouriffa ses cheveux pour retirer le surplus, les faisant rejoindre leur compagne au sol ou dans le lavabo. Ceci fait, elle enfila les gants en plastique, puis attrapa le pot du mélange et s'en étala correctement sur sa tête, passant ses doigts bien à travers ses cheveux pour faire pénétrer bien comme il faut le masque, puis sur le reste de la longueur et sur les pointes.

30 minutes d'attente et pendant ce temps, elle ramassa ses longs cheveux au sol et nettoya son 'plan de travail'. Une fois tout nettoyé et rangé, elle se colla au mur et s'y laissa glisser. Jambes repliés, bras posés dessus et le regard dans le vide, fixant un point invisible sur son placard. Le souvenir des nombreux bains mouvementés avec le Chef de Konoha lui revint en mémoire, qui faisait le fameux Père Noel avec la fameuse barbe en mousse. Des éclats de rire retentissant dans la pièce et des nombreuses inondations qu'avait vécu la salle de bain. Les nombreuses séances de brossage de cheveux avec le Capitaine des Anbus, le seul qui avait toujours eu le privilège de pouvoir manipuler sa chevelure sans rejet. Sa première entorse au poignet lorsqu'elle avait essayé de monter toute seule dans la baignoire, trop impatiente de prendre un bain, ce qui lui avait fallu un tour à l'hôpital avec toute une batterie de test, cause de géniteurs trop protecteur et mort d'inquiétude.

Ses poings se serrèrent aux souvenirs qui affluèrent. Souvenirs qu'elle voulait à tout prix effacer de sa mémoire. Sa montre sonna, lui signifiant la fin du temps de posage. Abigaël se releva et attrapa le shampoing et après-shampoing. Elle se rinça les cheveux pour retirer tout le produit qu'elle avait mise, puis se les lava, l'eau prenant une teinte plus sombre.

Une fois toute trace de produit disparu et l'eau restant parfaitement clair et pure, elle attrapa la serviette qu'elle s'était préparée et s'essuya ses cheveux devenus courts. Ce qui lui était étrange, ayant l'habitude de les posséder jusqu'en bas de son dos. En relevant la tête, l'effet fut immédiat en croisant son reflet, un visage se superposa parfaitement au sien. Abigaël se retourna immédiatement, ne le supportant pas et jeta sa serviette dans sa corbeille.

La fille Uzumaki remit sa veste et attrapa son sac pour se rendre à l'Académie, elle était encore en retard.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

\- Je sais plus quoi faire. Se désespéra l'Hokage, la tête basse et cachant son visage avec sa chevelure toujours aussi blonde et désordonnée.

\- Il faut lui laisser du temps. Répondit son amie. Elle est aussi forte que vous deux, elle s'en remettra j'en suis sûr.

\- Cela fait 2 ans, Hina-chan. Souffla Naruto d'une voix basse en rentrant chez lui.

\- La perte de quelqu'un est toujours dure à supporter, surtout aussi jeune… Rassura Hinata d'une voix douce en passant une main dans les cheveux blond pour dégager ses yeux souffrant, avec une tendresse de la grande sœur qu'elle était devenue. Abigaël avait un lien indescriptible avec vous deux, il faut lui laisser le temps de faire son deuil.

\- Tu crois qu'elle… Qu'elle reviendra ? Questionna Naruto en fermant les yeux tout en s'appuyant sur la main chaude et rassurante de sa meilleure amie.

\- Oui, parce que tu es encore là pour elle. Garantit immédiatement la Chef Hyuga avec un sourire tendre et caressant ses 'moustaches', il rouvrit ses yeux azurs. Tant que tu es présent, alors je suis certaine qu'elle reviendra la Abigaël que l'on connait tous. Affirma la cousine de Neji. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est _votre_ fille juste cela devrait te rassurer. Rigola doucement Hinata, faisant esquisser un sourire à l'Hokage.

\- Hina-chan, je…

Naruto s'interrompit en entendant des pas en haut des escaliers. L'Uzumaki et la Hyuga s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre et posèrent leur regard sur la personne qui s'était arrêtée. Naruto sentit son cœur se stopper dans sa poitrine, sa respiration s'accéléra et des tremblements incontrôlable le parcouru. Il ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas sous la vague d'émotion qui s'affolait en lui. Des larmes menaçant de rouler sur ses joues.

\- Sas… Sasuke… Ne put s'empêcher de murmurer Naruto, sous le choc de cette vision.

Hinata était tout aussi figée que son meilleur ami et supérieur. Des cheveux courts qui tombaient sur les épaules et qui rebiquaient en 'cul de canard' à l'arrière. Des mèches tombant toujours sur son front et voilant son regard qui traversait le rideau de cheveux sombre. Des cheveux ébènes tels la nuit. C'était… C'était la ressemblance parfaite. La copie conforme. S'il n'y avait pas un œil bleu et un noir, ainsi que les 'moustaches' sur sa joue gauche, elle aurait pu croire que c'était Sasuke devant elle. Le même regard profond et intense. Des yeux indifférents et impénétrables. Cette aura d'arrogance qui se dégageait de la petite de 8 ans. Cette même posture droite et emplie d'assurance.

Abigaël descendit les escaliers avec tout autant d'assurance que sa posture digne, les yeux plongés dans la brillante mer azur de son géniteur blond, qui ne pouvait sortir un seul son, aucun mot. Cette démarche, ce regard sombre, ses yeux vide.

\- Je vais à l'Académie. Informa sa cadette d'une voix morne, faisant s'échapper les larmes de l'Hokage qui serra les poings.

\- _Tu es parvenu à réussir ton but après tant d'années. Je te hais, Sasuke. Pensa-t-il avec une certaine amertume, mais regrettant aussitôt cette pensée._ Hinata… Commença le blond d'une voix encore plus faible et désemparée.

\- Je sais. Coupa-t-elle doucement en l'enlaçant étroitement contre elle alors qu'il laissa ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues, mouillant l'épaule de sa sœur de cœur et se laissant totalement aller pour la première et dernière fois.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

L'effet du changement de la fille de l'Hokage ne passa aucunement inaperçu, bien au contraire. Un silence régnait dans le village au passage de la dernière descendante Uchiwa. Les discussions s'arrêtèrent net. Les visages se décomposèrent, croyant voir un fantôme. Les bouches s'ouvrirent sous le choc. Certaines s'évanouirent sous l'émotion de 'ce' retour. D'autres lâchèrent ce qu'ils avaient sous la main. Les murmures s'élevèrent lorsqu'elle fut assez éloignée.

Abigaël les ignora parfaitement, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon noir avec l'insigne des Uchiwa sur le côté gauche. Elle détestait se montrer et être le centre de l'attention, cela lui donnait la nausée et lui donnait envie de quitter ce Village qui l'empêchait d'effacer _tous_ ses souvenirs. Une seule chose, ou plutôt une personne la retenait bien malgré elle.

Néanmoins, ce qui l'avait profondément énervé avait été la vieille femme de la matinée. Certes, elle était une Uzumaki et fier de l'être mais elle haïssait qu'on l'interpelle avec ses suffixes qu'avec un seul nom. Elle était aussi une Namikaze et une Uchiwa. C'était hors de question que les Villageois ne l'oublient.

\- Sa… Sasuke-kun… Murmura une voix qu'elle aurait pu reconnaître et détestant la personne qui la détenait.

Abigaël s'arrêta et se retourna qu'à moitié, restant le corps de profil. Ses yeux vairons croisèrent un regard émeraude. Regard qui s'embuait déjà de larmes, larmes débordant de ses joues, yeux rougies. Des cheveux rose bonbon qui lui donnait toujours envie de vomir. Elle n'avait vraiment pas changé depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Première fois qui était resté gravé dans sa mémoire. Souvenir loin d'être très agréable.

\- Ab… Abigaël. S'étonna la rose qui avait été assez éloigné pour vraiment remarquer la différence de taille. Tout ce qu'elle avait pu remarquer c'étaient les cheveux ébène en 'cul de canard' et la posture digne et altier.

La fille Uchiwa se détourna à nouveau et reprit sa marche comme si de rien n'était, ne voulant en aucun cas avoir affaire avec la Kunoichi au cheveux rose.

\- C'est de votre faute ! S'écria soudainement la rose, faisant s'arrêter de nouveau la plus jeune et quelques discussions qui avaient reprise. Si vous l'auriez laissé revenir à moi, il… Il ne serait… Renifla Sakura. Vous l'avez tué, il ne vous aimait pas, je le savais, le sentait. Il est resté juste parce qu'il a mis ton démon de père en cloque parce qu'il voulait essayer, c'était juste un caprice. Il est resté parce qu'il a toujours pris ses responsabilités. Sans ça, il serait vivant car il n'aurait eu aucune obligation de partir dans cette mission suicide pour notre très _cher_ Hokage !

\- Faites attention, Sakura. S'éleva la voix basse et calme d'Abigaël mais elle pouvait aisément percevoir très nettement la menace et la dangerosité dans celle-ci.

\- Il est resté par simple dépit ! Ne se démonta pas la médecin avec hargne.

Sakura ignora tous les regards sur elle, elle ne vit pas non plus Shikamaru et Kiba qui observaient la scène. Offusqué mais pas surpris pour le premier et furieux pour le second qui serra les poings et s'apprêtait à s'en mêler mais la voix d'Abigaël le stoppa net dans sa démarche.

\- J'ai plus 4 ans. Commença la plus jeune en se retournant totalement, Sakura se recula directement d'un pas face au regard dur qui la fixait. Insultez-moi autant que vous voudrez, vous n'êtes pas importante pour que vos paroles m'atteignent dorénavant et je m'en contre-fou de ce que vous pouvez penser ou croire. Mais ne t'avise plus jamais de parler _d'eux_ ainsi. Je sais déjà depuis un moment quelles sont mes réelles capacités et je peux t'assurer que la prochaine fois, tu te retrouveras si pied sous terre comme tu aurais dû l'être si _eux_ n'avait pas été là.

Sakura, blême à faire jalousait un mort, resta figé de stupeur alors qu'Abigaël reprit sa route, ses yeux revenant à leur couleur d'origine et que son chakra se réabsorba en elle.

Abigaël arriva à l'Académie, elle n'était finalement pas en retard. Elle s'assit sur la balançoire en face des grandes grilles, posant son sac à ses pieds et attendit. Ressassant en boucle les paroles de celle qui fut l'élève de la cinquième Hokage.

Ses paroles n'avaient aucune importance à ses yeux, néanmoins, elle avait raison sur une chose. _S'il_ n'était pas parti en mission, _il_ serait toujours auprès d'elle. _Il_ ne l'aurait pas abandonné si l'Hokage ne lui avait pas refilé cette mission.

C'était elle qui l'avait supplié de ne pas partir, de rester parce qu'elle avait eu un mauvais pressentiment. Elle avait tout fait et tout dit pour tenter de le faire rester auprès d'eux et que cela pouvait attendre mais…

C'était cet homme qui lui avait donné cette mission. Mission qui l'obligeait à quitter le village. Mission soi-disant très importante. Plus importante que l'homme qu'il disait aimer. C'était pas sa faute à elle et elle le savait.

Ce fut la première fois qu'elle ressentait autre chose que le manque et le chagrin depuis ces deux dernières années : La haine. Une aversion et une animosité intense et profonde qui étaient dirigées contre la dernière personne qu'elle aurait cru au monde. Son géniteur. Son Père. Son Papou. Naruto-Uzumaki-Namikaze.

**Fin flash-back.**

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

\- Tu devrais éviter de te retrouver seule sans ton équipe, cette forêt est loin d'être sans risque. Ricana soudainement une voix, sortant Abigaël de ses souvenirs.

Celle-ci se releva et croisa des yeux bleus malveillant et mesquin, qui la fixait avec convoitise. Un Shinobi renégat du Village de Kumo, constata Abigaël en voyant le bandeau barré de l'arrivant autour de son front. Ce dernier était à quelques mètres d'elle, lui aussi au centre de la rivière.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru avoir l'honneur de rencontrer la fille de Sasuke Uchiwa. Commença à monologuer son interlocuteur, la faisant plisser les yeux. C'est encore bien mieux que d'avoir cet imbécile Seigneur sous la main. Ta tête vaut un prix d'or, l'Hokage me donnera tout ce que je veux pour reprendre sa très chère progéniture. Ricana avec joie le Nukenin. Tu vas très gentiment me suivre. Ordonna-t-il en s'approchant de la plus jeune en levant sa main.

\- Tss. Dégager d'ici. Ordonna impassiblement la fille Uzumaki.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter, tu me laisses pas le choix. Sourit méchamment le Shinobi en sortant une dague de son dos.

* * *

**Voili, voilou, encore un assez court chapitre, je sais mais je ne peux pas toujours en faire avec 20 pages hihi et c'est mon sadisme qui parle un peu aussi ^^**

**Je suis désolé si des fautes d'orthographes se trouvent dans mon chapitre, je me relis mais des fautes passent toujours à travers malheureusement...**

**Comme d'habitude, si vous le désirez, je ferais en sorte de rajouter des événements que vous espérez voir (si cela n'est pas déjà prévue ^^) ou des personnages quels qu'ils soient, même s'ils sont aussi sortis de votre inspiration :-)**

**J'aime faire plaisir à mes lecteurs alors n'hésitez pas à me proposer des idées ^^ (Je vous répondrais avec plaisir ^^)**

**Les relations dans la nouvelle équipe 7 et leur arrivée dans le Pays de l'Herbe ?**

**Le flash-back et le changement physique d'Abigaël ? Ses pensées ? La discussion avec Sakura ? L'arrivée de la haine d'Abigaël envers Naruto ?**

**La relation entre Naruto et Hinata et leurs réactions aux changement d'Abigaël ?**

**Les relations dégradées avec Abigaël s'améliorons-t-elles ou pas ? Se fera-t-elle vraiment kidnappé ?**

**J'attends vos impressions et vos avis avec impatience ^^**

**Passez une bonne journée et à bientôt, j'espère  
Xoxo :***


	8. Chaude mâtinée

**Bonsoir chère lectrice/Lecteur ^^**

**Je tiens d'abord encore à remercier énormément toutes celles qui me suivent et qui ont mis mon histoire dans leurs follows et favoris ^^**

**N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser des reviews cela fait toujours plaisir et me permettra d'encore plus de m'améliorer et de pouvoir continuer :-) Que cela soit positif ou non, tant que c'est constructif et que cela me permette de vous satisfaire encore plus ^^**

**Disclamers :**** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement sauf ceux qui vont apparaître et qui ne font pas partie de l'Histoire original où de d'autres mangas que je préciserais à la fin si cela arrive.**

**Je n'ai pas vu Boruto donc aucune référence - si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas fait exprès - à l'exception de certains noms dont j'ai entendu vaguement parler. N'hésitez pas à me spoils, cela ne me gêne pas du tout ^^**

**Pairing:**** Sasu/Naru/Sasu. Kiba/Hinata. ****Shikamaru/Temari. Kakashi/Iruka pour les plus mentionnés.**

**Rating :**** M pour violence, langage assez vulgaire. Hétéro et Yaoi donc sexe entre hommes dans l'histoire alors Homophobes s'abstenir.**

**Ce chapitre spéciale contient environ 90% de Lemon, vous êtes prévenu ^^ Mais cela reste tout de même dans la continuité de l'histoire évidemment, si vous voulez des chapitres bonus, faites vos demandes et je verrais ce que je peux faire avec vos désirs ;-)**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture et j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira et qu'il vous donnera envie de connaître la suite :-)**

* * *

Le soleil s'élevait à peine sur le célèbre Village de la Feuille. Tout était calme, paisible et reposant. Un manoir se trouvait tout aussi plongé dans la tranquillité. Aucun son quel qu'il soit ne brisait cette quiétude réparatrice entre les murs beige. Les minces rayons solaire franchirent une fenêtre entrouverte et recouvrirent de leur chaleur deux corps étroitement enlacés.

Un soupir de mécontentement résonna dans la chambre, brisant le silence. Des paupières s'ouvrirent lentement laissant apparaître deux prunelles obsidiennes qui contrastaient parfaitement avec les rayons solaire. Une demi-seconde plus tard, les yeux agressaient par l'aube se refermèrent et le propriétaire de ses pupilles sombre plongea son visage contre la chaleur contre lui, resserrant ses bras autour du corps qui lui appartenait.

Dans l'impossibilité de se rendormir comme à chaque fois qu'il se réveillait, il profita de la sérénité du moment et de la chaleur de son amant. Amant qui émit un grognement sourd à une brise fraîche venant de son dos et qui le fit frissonner. Le réveillé sourit et s'éloigna de quelques centimètres pour admirer le visage paisible de l'endormi. Il remonta la couverture sur son homme et ce dernier soupira d'aise en se blottissant davantage contre la chaleur qui l'entoura.

Une main douce souleva doucement les mèches de couleur blé qui caressaient le front et les paupières de l'endormi. Il regrettait que les paupières de sa moitié soient closes, voulant plonger et se noyer de nouveau dans cette profonde mer océan qui se trouvait derrière. Toutefois, ce regret fut vite balayé en contemplant ce visage serein et ce léger sourire que lui dédiait inconsciemment son amant. Les doigts frais se déplacèrent lentement pour caresser tel une plume les paupières, puis ils effleurèrent les joues où se trouvaient ses 'moustaches' pour les frôler tout aussi délicatement.

Malgré la lenteur et la douceur des caresses, les paupières frémirent et la respiration calme se fit plus courte et profonde, signe d'un réveil imminent et ce fut le cas à la seconde suivante. Des yeux bleus fatigués mais aimant firent leur apparition pour les plonger dans leur homologue noirs. Cela n'empêcha pas les doigts de continuer leur avancée et leur exploration, se trouvant rapidement sur le cou du blond qui fixait toujours son meilleur ami. Meilleur ami qui ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de cette mer azur et de ces nuances de bleu dans les pupilles.

La main droite passa dans le dos du Jinchuriki et ce dernier se rapprocha instinctivement du Capitaine, il se fit violence pour ne pas refermer ses paupières et briser cet instant qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Rien ne comptait que celui en face aujourd'hui. Tout s'était effacé autour d'eux et ils ne voulaient en aucun cas faire de nouveau face à la réalité et aux autres.

Le descendant rapprocha davantage leurs deux corps en passant la cuisse de l'Hokage sur ses propre jambes, qui se laissa totalement magner. Personne n'aurait pu se douter que la célèbre pile électrique était si tranquille au réveil. Quiconque qui connaissait bien le blond aurait pu jurer qu'il était toujours agité, de son réveil à son couché mais la réalité était tout autre. Naruto adorait le calme et la plénitude du matin, surtout lorsque son mari et sa fille étaient à ses côtés et qu'ils pouvaient dans de rares occasions prévoir de passer la journée au lit, rien que tous les trois.

\- Sasuke… Souffla-t-il en passant sa main droite dans les cheveux sombre, pendant que la seconde caressait le torse albâtre.

Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres en sentant les cheveux encore humide de sueur de son amant. C'était l'une des meilleures nuits qu'ils avaient passé depuis si longtemps. Il maudissait tellement leurs corps d'avoir des besoins de récupérer malgré leur grande endurance, il aurait bien aimé en profiter toute la nuit. Revoir ce corps se cambrer d'extase sous lui encore et encore, sa respiration haletante, ses soupirs et ses râles de plaisir, ses cris pendant sa jouissance, son nom inscrit sur les lèvres si fines qui s'ouvraient en l'attente d'être dévorés.

Et ensuite, le sentir de nouveau en lui, ses baisers et ses caresses avides, son corps brûlant qui se mouvait sur le sien, le marquant comme à lui. Ses lèvres qui l'embrassaient avec possessivité, ses mains qui le faisait se sentir encore plus aimé et désiré. A ses souvenirs plus que délicieux, il sentit son corps immédiatement réagir.

Sasuke le sentit redevenir dur contre son bas-ventre et cela suffit pour ranimer cette envie intarissable de son amant. Sa main gauche qui caressait les cheveux de l'Hokage se placèrent entre la joue et l'oreiller de son amant. La main droite dans son dos le colla davantage à lui comme pour fusionner et ses lèvres se posèrent tendrement sur celles de son homologue. Le blond répondit immédiatement à son baiser, tout en passant ses bras autour de la nuque de son mari.

Il n'y avait plus rien de la passion violente et sauvage qui les avait animés lors de leur nuit de débauche, dû principalement au manque insupportable de l'autre. C'était un baiser doux et affectueux. Une étreinte qui faisait ressentir tous les sentiments purs et profond qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. C'était d'autant plus excitant que tous ceux qu'ils s'étaient échangés les heures précédentes.

Naruto sentit de nouveau le désir de son homme et il entrouvrit ses lèvres et gémit lorsque la langue du brun rencontra la sienne. Elles commencèrent un ballet sensuel et doux, aucune ne cherchant à prendre le dessus sur l'autre.

Sans briser leur échange, Sasuke se redressa et s'allongea sur Naruto qui écarta les cuisses pour se retrouver au plus proche du corps chaud de l'Uchiwa. Les Shinobis s'écartèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. Les lèvres du Capitaine ne quittèrent pas la peau bronzé du blond et il lui embrassa tendrement sa joue strié, puis son cou qu'il commença à mordillait. Naruto rejeta la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux sous le frisson qui le traversa, la respiration déjà haletante et le cœur battant la chamade.

Sasuke retira la couverture qui les recouvrait et qui tomba au sol, la chaleur étant déjà bien trop haute depuis le début du baiser. Il descendit ses baisers sur le haut de son torse, puis descendit jusqu'au ventre de son Jinchuriki. Les mains du Capitaine qui étaient posées sagement sur les côtés, se déplacèrent sur les hanches de Naruto, lui laissant des brûlures plaisante sur la peau malgré le doux vent matinal qui pénétrait par la fenêtre de leur chambre.

Naruto gémit puis grogna légèrement lorsque Sasuke planta doucement ses ongles dans son épiderme. Le Blond attrapa une poignée de cheveux ébène pour qu'il revienne à lui, n'ayant aucune confiance en sa voix. L'Uchiwa ne se fit pas prier et remonta le long du corp hâlé pour donner ce que son mari désirait. Un baiser de passion et d'admiration tout en frottant calmement leurs membres redevenus tendus.

Les Shinobis s'éloignèrent à contrecœur et ils apposèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre, essayant de reprendre leur respiration et profitant de leur chaleur respective. Sasuke se redressa et caressa amoureusement la peau à sa portée sans le lâcher du regard. Les yeux de Naruto s'assombrirent de désirs face à ce regard intense et profond qui le détaillait, ses mains caressèrent les épaules de son homme puis ses abdos du bout des doigts. L'Uzumaki se mordit la lèvre en admirant le torse pâle et parfait de son amant.

Sasuke reprit le visage de sa moitié entre ses mains et se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau, une de ses mains passa dans son dos pour le coller à son corps et il soupira en sentant son désir contre son bas ventre, il passa sa deuxième main dans les cheveux blond pour rapprocher leur deux visages, voulant approfondir leur échange. Cette fois, ce fut lui qui lui demanda l'accès et l'Hokage ne se fit pas prier pour l'accepter.

Sasuke et Naruto maudirent leur corps lorsqu'ils durent encore s'écarter par manque d'air. Sasuke dévia son visage et embrassa le cou du blond. Ce dernier rejeta sa tête sur le côté pour lui faciliter l'accès. Le Capitaine sourit en avisant les suçons sur le cou hâlé, il n'y était pas allé de main morte mais il n'y fait pas plus attention que cela pour l'instant, il avait mieux à faire mais avant... Naruto lui appartenait alors il lui fit un autre suçon sur le haut de sa mâchoire, bien visible pour tous ceux qui désirait _son _mari.

Sa tâche effectuée, il descendit ses baisers sur le torse bronzé et Naruto lui griffa légèrement le dos lorsqu'il prit un de ses tétons en bouche et qu'il commença à jouer affectueusement avec, il enroula sa langue autour de son bout de chair, durcis par le plaisir qu'il lui prodiguait, il le mordillait doucement, le léchait, le suçotait. Lassé de celui-ci, il fit la même douce torture à son second tout en descendant sa main droite caresser les cuisses ferme de son homme. Sa main gauche étant déjà occupé à titiller la base de la nuque du blond.

\- Sas'… Haleta le blond en plongeant sa main droite dans les cheveux ébènes et les agrippant fermement.

Naruto se mordit plus fortement la lèvre à la sensation grandissante en lui. Sa main gauche s'agrippa à la rambarde au-dessus du lit et la serra fortement entre ses doigts, à la limite de la briser ce qui se confirma à l'entente d'un craquement. Toutes ses sensations le rendaient fou et son corps se cambra pour plus de contact.

Le sentant au bord de la rupture, Sasuke arrêta sa torture et une plainte lui parvint aux oreilles, il sourit contre son mari et remonta pour revenir à ses lèvres rougies et gonflées. Lèvres qui s'ouvrirent instantanément pour lui laisser le passage à sa cavité buccale. Leurs langue se cherchèrent et se trouvèrent pour ne plus se lâcher.

Tout ce qu'ils ressentaient, ils le faisaient ressentir dans leurs gestes, il n'y avait plus rien de sauvage et brutal, plus rien d'impatient. Leur étreinte était tendre, passionnée et intense. Ils profitaient allègrement du corps de l'autre, redécouvrant encore et encore chaque parcelle d'épiderme, chaque sensation plus intense les unes que les autres.

Sasuke s'écarta et embrassa le cou de sa moitié qui se cambra légèrement en arrière. Le Capitaine lui embrassa doucement la joue puis remonta à ses lèvres pour lui donner un chaste baiser. Il descendit ensuite en continuant de poser des baisers papillons sur sa peau, ce qui embrasait davantage le fils Uzumaki. Naruto se sentait défaillir de plus en plus, il se sentait s'enflammer à la douceur et la chaleur des lèvres qui le parcourait, des mains fines et assurées qui le caressaient, de la chevelure douce qui frôlait ses côtes. Chaque parcelle de son corps le réclamait tant. Naruto le désirait tellement.

\- Plus… Quémanda Naruto en gémissant alors que Sasuke arriva doucement à son ventre et qu'il joua avec sa langue autour de son nombril quelques instants. Sas'ke ! Grogna Naruto alors que l'Uchiwa le mordit sur le tatouage de son sceau.

Sa respiration s'accéléra lorsque le Noiraud l'ignora et continua sa descente. Sasuke lécha l'intérieur des cuisses de son homme en contournant le membre tendu qui suintait déjà de désir, frustrant le blond qui grogna d'impatience et faisant sourire l'Uchiwa. Sasuke lui embrassa ses mollets, puis ses chevilles tout en continuant de caresser ses cuisses.

Naruto se mordit la lèvre et avait les yeux mi-clos, voilait sous le plaisir. Sa poitrine nu se soulever difficilement, son cœur rata quelques battements et son épiderme frémit au souffle brûlant de son amant.

\- Est-ce un ordre ? S'amusa Sasuke, bien que voir son mari dans cet état l'excitait affreusement.

Naruto redressa la tête pour fixer intensivement son mari, qui frissonna sous l'air farouche et diaboliquement sexy de _son _amant. Ses mèches plaquées sur son front et ses tempes à cause de la sueur dû à la chaleur de leur corps-à-corps. Chevelure qui tombait sur son visage, dissimulant presque ses yeux qui étaient devenus d'une couleur orangé. Ce qui était le signe de la transition et qui lui fallait juste un mot et quelques gestes pour retrouver le Naruto sauvage et bestial de la 'veille'. Il aimait tellement ses yeux-là car lorsque cela arrivait, c'est parce que la douceur primait sur leurs ébats d'habitude beaucoup plus ardent. Et parce qu'avec ses yeux-là, il ne savait que trop bien que Naruto était encore bien plus facile à magner et qu'il pouvait en faire ce qu'il voulait.

\- Prends-moi, Teme. Souffla l'Hokage d'une voix rauque et fortement impatiente.

Sasuke lui dédia un rictus et avant que Naruto ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, l'Uchiwa le mordit à la cuisse et se mit à tourner lentement son doigt autour de son intimité sans jamais aller plus loin, faisant mine d'entrer mais se ravisait au dernier moment. Il jouait avec Naruto et cela énervait et excitait ce dernier. Le Capitaine le vit et arrêta de jouer avec les nerfs de son partenaire et il pénétra directement deux doigts en lui, appuyant directement sur cette boule de nerf au creux de son corps.

La réaction du Jinchuriki fut sans surprise, Naruto écarta davantage les jambes et se cambra brusquement en arrière, en ne pouvant s'empêcher d'émettre un cri de plaisir mêlé à de la surprise. Grisé par ce son, Sasuke effectua des vas et vient de plus en plus rapidement en arquant ses phalanges, les gémissements du blond s'intensifièrent quand il embrassa ses bourses tendues, les léchant avec délice, les prenant en bouche alors que sa deuxième main s'enroula autour de son sexe et qu'il commença à très lentement le caresser de haut en bas.

Naruto se sentit perdre pied. Ses jambes tremblèrent à mesure que son plaisir menaçait d'exploser. Son cors ne sentait que son mari partout sur lui et en lui. Cela en était presque insupportable. Il le voulait tellement en lui, il n'en pouvait plus.

\- Sas'ke… Viens, putain… Gémit l'Hokage en agrippant l'épaule de son amant et voulant le griffer, mais il le caressa plus qu'autre chose. Les mouvements de Sasuke le rendant plus faible.

L'ignorant délibérément encore une fois, Sasuke accéléra le mouvement de ses phalanges et remonta sa tête pour prendre le sexe de Naruto en bouche, tout en pénétrant une troisième phalange dans son mari, qui provoqua les cris intense de celui-ci qui remplirent érotiquement leur chambre. Gémissements émit beaucoup plus fort quand il engloutit davantage le membre de son amant dans sa gorge, déglutissant pour lui donner davantage de plaisir. Sasuke ralentit l'allure dès qu'il sentit que Naruto allait jouir. Un grognement plaintif et presque bestial lui parvint de la part de sa moitié, ce qui le fit sourire autour de son membre.

Naruto releva la tête en plissant les yeux et avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit, l'Uchiwa approfondit tous ses mouvements et Naruto retomba immédiatement flageolant entre les draps, gémissant de bien-être à l'humidité et à l'enserrement autour de son pénis. Cette langue affamée qui savourait tous les recoins de sa verge. Ses doigts qui frappaient sa prostate sans merci, le faisant se crisper de tous son corps, sans jamais lui laisser une seconde de répit. Les doigts qui caressaient ses bourses tranquillement et qui contrastait avec l'ardeur de la bouche qui l'entourait et des phalanges qui s'introduisaient délicieusement en lui.

Naruto ne pouvait plus penser à rien que Sasuke. Le seul homme qui était dans son corps et son esprit. Le seul homme qui possédait le pouvoir de l'envoyer autre part, de le mettre dans cet état suffocant et quémandeur. L'unique homme qui arrivait à lui faire oublier son instinct et son intuition. Le premier qui parvenait à lui faire oublier jusqu'à son propre nom et ce pour quoi il aspirait. Le fils Uzumaki-Namikaze s'abandonnait totalement et entièrement à Sasuke Uchiwa. Parce qu'il était l'un de ses points faible. C'était le seul homme qu'il aimait autant à en crever. Et malgré le plaisir qui le tiraillait de toute part, c'était la seule pensée cohérente qu'il pouvait avoir en ce moment.

Naruto n'en pouvait plus et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Naruto empoignait si fortement la rambarde que celle-ci céda et se brisa sous la forte pression que le Jinchuriki exerçait, sous la soudaine tempête de sensation et d'émotion qui le parcouru de la tête au pied… Le chakra rougeoyant qui se dégagea inconsciemment autour de son corps empêcha les débris de chuter sur lui et de le blesser en les déviant sur le côté. Les deux amants ignorèrent les morceaux qui les entouraient sur le lit ou ceux qui se retrouvèrent au sol. Etant beaucoup trop épris par la présence de l'autre. L'orgasme faucha le fils Uzumaki-Namikaze de plein fouet.

\- Sasuuke ! Cria Naruto sans retenu en s'arquant violemment en arrière, jouissant dans la bouche de son amant, qui avala sans gêne le plaisir de son homme.

Le Jinchuriki se mordit encore plus violemment les lèvres et sa respiration était courte et hachée, son torse se soulevait difficilement à ce puissant orgasme, ses yeux étaient complètement voilés et son cerveau en stand-by. Il ne voyait même plus le plafond, tellement qu'il était encore dans un autre monde.

Sasuke releva les yeux en continuant plus doucement ses mouvements. Il retira le sexe de son amant de sa bouche et le nettoya lentement en regardant ce dernier tentait de se reprendre de sa jouissance avec difficulté. En voyant Naruto à peu près calmait en avisant ses yeux redevenus de son bleu habituel, il s'arrêta, fier de lui.

Sasuke retira tout toucher, faisant soupirer le blond de frustration qui maudissait presque l'Uchiwa pour faire autant d'effet sur son corps et son esprit. Le Cadet d'Itachi se redressa et embrassa les cuisses du blond, puis il remonta en continuant de lui en poser sur la peau brillante de sueur devant ses yeux.

Naruto ferma les siens et tentait toujours de calmer les battements frénétique de son cœur, mais les lèvres douces et affamées de son amant firent remonter instantanément son désir, dans toutes les parties de son corps. Le noiraud arriva à ses lèvres entrouverte et il pénétra sa langue à l'intérieur de la bouche du blond pour retrouver sa jumelle. Les deux amants s'embrassèrent de nouveau avec tendresse, aucunement gêné par le reste du plaisir dans la cavité buccale de l'Uchiwa. Leurs mains n'en restèrent pas là et se caressèrent mutuellement avec douceur. Naruto inversa les places tout en continuant leur baiser qui s'intensifia.

L'Hokage s'écarta pour reprendre son souffle et Naruto gémit en sentant le membre de son amant frottait contre son intimité. Le Jinchuriki lui embrassa le cou et le mordilla avec flegme ce qui fit soupirer d'aise le descendant. Naruto descendit ses baisers à son épaule, puis il lui embrassa le torse en redessinant ses abdos du bout des doigts. Sasuke frissonna à la douceur que Naruto mettait dans ses gestes, fait qui avait toujours le don de décupler son désir car très rare en connaissant la brusquerie naturelle du blond imprévisible.

Sasuke se faisait violence pour ne pas le prendre tout de suite, il voulait profiter de son meilleur ami jusqu'au bout, malgré un certain empressement dans les deux parties, ils voulaient tous deux prendre leur temps avant de revenir au présent et affronter le monde extérieur.

Naruto continua sa descente et effleura doucement son érection du bout des doigts. Puis, il lui embrassa le bout de son pénis ce qui le fit grogner de plaisir et fermer les yeux. Naruto le lécha ensuite sur toute la longueur doucement et lentement, savourant le goût de _son_ Uchiwa. Sasuke avait joué avec lui, maintenant, c'était à son tour. Son Teme n'aurait pas dû le faire jouir ainsi car s'il savait l'effet qu'il avait sur son corps, c'était tout à fait réciproque. Il avait encore un peu de temps pour reprendre du poil de la bête.

Naruto enroula sa langue autour de sa virilité et sa main droite commença à masturber sa base. La respiration du Noiraud s'accéléra et Naruto sourit lorsqu'il plongea sa main dans ses cheveux en avançant son bassin, lui démontrant qu'il voulait beaucoup plus. Néanmoins, l'Hokage ne voulait lui donner ce qu'il souhaitait, pour l'instant du moins. Le blond posa ses mains fermement sur les hanches de son homme et les maintient implacablement en place. Sasuke siffla de frustration à cette manœuvre.

Naruto prit ensuite seulement son gland en bouche, le suçotant et le léchant du bout de la langue. La prise soudaine sur ses cheveux blond se raffermit sans pour autant lui faire mal. Être dans la bouche de son Jinchuriki lui provoqua un bonheur pur, cette sensation n'était cependant rien comparé à lorsqu'il était dans son intimité, étroitement plus unis ainsi. Tous ses sens étaient toujours sans dessus-dessous sous les mains expertes du blond. Son odeur l'enivrait, son toucher l'électrisait, sa passion et son amour l'emportait. Il ne savait jamais s'il pourrait se protéger de quoi que ce soit si on venait les attaquer dans l'instant, tellement qu'il était perdu dans les bras de son mari et dans les sensations qu'il lui faisait ressentir.

\- Usuratonkachi… Soupira Sasuke en agrippant le drap à sa gauche.

Sasuke souleva son bassin et lui indiquant son souhait, qu'il le voulait _lui_. Naruto voulait jouer mais décida finalement qu'il ne voulait pas attendre, il se vengerait la prochaine fois, il avait trop besoin de le sentir contre lui et en lui. De sentir son odeur l'enveloppait, de se sentir lui appartenir et être sien. Naruto engloba entièrement le membre de son amant et accéléra progressivement la cadence de ses gestes, sa langue avide et gourmande s'amusant avec son sexe, ses doigts cajolaient ses hanches et ses fesses. L'Hokage le retira un instant pour le lécher sur toute la longueur pour ensuite le reprendre plus intensément encore.

Sasuke grogna ce qui se répercuta dans la pièce en s'arquant en arrière. Celle-ci était emplie de passion et d'intensité. Naruto sentait que le brun allait bientôt venir, son membre palpitait dans sa bouche et se tendait de plus en plus. Le Jinchuriki lapa le liquide qui sortait du bout de son sexe en continuant ses vas et vient. Il détendit sa gorge le plus possible pour pouvoir le prendre plus loin en lui, en déglutissant tout comme son mari l'avait fait et faisant tourner ses doigts autour de son intimité. Tout en levant son regard océan pour les plonger dans ceux rouge et violet de son vis-à-vis qui avait relevé la tête. Ses mèches collaient sur son visage et ses yeux voilaient de plaisir, lui donnait un air farouche et débauché, mais encore plus désirable.

Sasuke ne tient plus devant cette vision et ne voulait pas venir ainsi. Sa petite gâterie l'ayant mis lui-même à sa limite. Il pouvait jouir rien qu'en voyant son amant perdu dans les limbes du plaisir sous ses caresses et ses baisers et il lui fallait tout son self-contrôle, qui avait juste envie de se faire la malle ailleurs. Naruto était un appel à la luxure et aux pensées les plus perverses que l'homme pouvait imaginer, même les plus innocents ne seraient pas épargnés. Le pire c'était que cet idiot n'en avait même pas conscience.

Sasuke se redressa rapidement et attrapa doucement le blond par la nuque qui émit une légère plainte en étant arraché ainsi à sa friandise. Plainte qui fut étouffé dans l'œuf et n'alla pas plus loin alors que Sasuke le retourna doucement sur leur lit en se positionnant sur Naruto, et que l'Uchiwa l'embrassa avec impatience mais avec une passion débordante. Naruto gémit dans sa bouche lorsqu'il frôla son intimité de sa virilité et il ondula sous le Capitaine pour avoir plus de contact. Naruto le désirait férocement, il voulait enfin se sentir entier, complet.

Sasuke s'écarta pour reprendre sa respiration et attrapa sa cuisse fermement pour que Naruto arrête de gigoter, ce qui frustra ce dernier. L'Uzumaki planta ses ongles entre son oreille et son cou pour lui démontrer. Sasuke entra quelques centimètres en Naruto, qui grogna d'impatience et d'envie, puis il serra les dents en plissant les yeux lorsqu'il se retira, il recommença encore une fois son manège.

\- Je vais… Te tuer… Réussit à articuler Naruto en sifflant et lui griffant le dos de la main qui n'était pas dans la chevelure ébène.

Son mari se contenta de sourire en le sentant trembler contre lui. Il entra de nouveau en Naruto pour continuer une dernière fois son manège, mais le blond le prit de vitesse. Ce dernier enroula ses jambes autour de son bassin et de ses talons, il le tira à lui pour qu'il entre entièrement au plus profond de son corps, frôlant sa prostate.

Le Capitaine grogna et accéda enfin à leurs envies et percuta fortement et délicieusement sa prostate, ils gémirent tous les deux quand ils furent enfin reliés. Leurs respirations se coupèrent dû aux désirs insatiables qui les envahirent encore plus puissamment.

Plus rien ne comptait maintenant, ils oublièrent tout de ce qu'ils s'étaient produits. Le passé ne comptait plus. L'avenir était encore loin. Juste le moment présent. Ils étaient seulement eux deux en cette douce matinée et dans cette bulle que personne, à l'exception de leur Princesse, n'avait pu pénétrer et briser. C'était tout ce qui importait. Les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient, la passion et l'amour qu'ils se portaient, qu'ils s'étaient toujours portés sans en avoir pris conscience pendant de nombreuses années. Ils avaient toujours été liés, ils revenaient inlassablement l'un près de l'autre, c'était irrémédiable et irrévocable. Ce lien était d'autant plus renforcé et incontestable depuis qu'Abigaël était entrée dans leur vie, de la façon la plus naturelle qui soit.

Sasuke plongea son visage dans le cou de son partenaire et ses mains dans les cheveux blés. Naruto enlaça son amant, déposant son visage au creux de son épaule, respirant son odeur de menthe mêlé de la sueur mais qui diminuait en rien son désir. Leurs corps s'emboîtaient parfaitement, ils étaient faits pour être liés, ils le sentaient encore plus dans ces instants où leurs corps ne faisaient plus qu'un. Sasuke se redressa et embrassa son Jinchuriki.

Le Capitaine s'éloigna et se rengaina en Naruto qui gémit contre ses lèvres et ses ongles se plantèrent dans ses omoplates. Sasuke attrapa sa cuisse et la remonta contre son bassin tout en continuant ses lents coups de hanche. Le changement d'angle les fit soupirer encore plus fort.

\- Sas'ke… Je t'aime. Souffla Naruto en prenant le visage fin et délicat de son mari entre ses mains, ses yeux orangés brillant de toute sa sincérité. Beaucoup trop. Ajouta-t-il en fermant les yeux, trop submergé par ce qu'il ressentait toujours pour _son _Uchiwa.

\- Naru… Murmura le noiraud en dégageant les mèches blonde et humide du visage de Naruto, et il posa délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Je ferais tout pour te protéger… Souffla ce dernier contre sa bouche, faisant légèrement froncer les sourcils au blond qui rouvrit ses paupières.

Sasuke le fixait intensément avec son Sharingan et son Rinnegan, il y vit parfaitement une pointe de contrariété et un éclat de fureur les traverser. Ses yeux étaient plissés et son corps s'était crispé et arrêté. L'Uchiwa vit bien le regard perplexe et scrutateur de son Usuratonkachi et pour ne pas briser ce moment, il attrapa doucement la main droite de son amant sur sa joue et l'embrassa chastement, puis la posa près du visage du blond et ils entrelacèrent instinctivement leurs doigts.

Sasuke reprit ses langoureux mouvement de bassin et Naruto resserra ses doigts au siens en rejetant sa tête en arrière, se laissant aller dans les bras de sa moitié. Sachant qu'il aura ses réponses bien assez tôt. Sasuke s'introduisit encore plus profondément en Naruto et cogna sa prostate. Il se retira complètement et se rengaina en force dans son intimité. Le lit cogna contre le mur à chaque retour en lui et les gémissements et les grognements de plaisir envahir rapidement la pièce. Naruto écarta encore plus les jambes et le brun plongea sa tête dans le cou de son partenaire et le mordit au creux de sa nuque, tout en griffant son point érogène qui fit perdre pied à l'Hokage.

\- Teme, plus ! Réclama le Jinchuriki en griffant le bas du dos de son amant de sa main gauche en relevant ses hanches pour rencontrer celle de son mari.

Naruto n'en pouvait plus, il lui faisait ressentir des sensations qu'il n'avait jamais vécu. Il savait lui faire plaisir, il savait lui faire tout oublier. Sasuke entrait en Naruto avec encore plus d'intensité et il fut comblé de toujours sentir son corps l'accueillir aussi aisément. L'Uchiwa l'embrassa avec passion non retenue et Naruto enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et se colla encore plus contre lui. Sasuke plongea ses mains dans la chevelure blonde et pris un plus grand élan pour revenir cogner au plus profond de son amant, encore et encore, accompagnant les gémissements de Naruto alors qu'il se resserrait autour de lui.

Le blond sentit qu'il allait bientôt venir lorsque ses gestes s'accélérèrent et qu'il devint fébrile et désordonné. Sasuke avait le front poser sur le sien et son souffle chaud et erratique lui caressaient délicieusement le visage. Ses joues étaient rouges, il pouvait sentir son cœur battre à vivre allure contre torse. Son Sharingan tournait dans son œil et son Rinnegan brillait, profondément plantés dans ses prunelles orangés,

Naruto contracta ses parois autour de son pénis à chaque entrée en lui, l'emprisonnant possessivement dans son corps. Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour des siens et la main du Capitaine sur sa cuisse s'enroula autour de son membre et le masturba au rythme de ses puissants coups de rein. Il sortit entièrement de Naruto et se rengaina rapidement et force en lui et martela cette boule de nerf au creux de son corps. Sasuke refit ses gestes deux fois et ils vinrent en même temps dans un cri de jouissance intense et qui résonna dans leur chambre.

Sasuke se laissa peser entièrement sur Naruto et plongea sa tête dans son cou, ils étaient en sueur dû à leur ébat mais cela ne dérangeait aucun des deux, ils voulaient être autant proche que possible. Sasuke ferma les yeux en se retirant et ses jambes s'allongèrent paresseusement sur celles de l'Hokage. Il resserra son emprise sur Naruto. Ce dernier tourna le visage et l'enfouit dans les cheveux sombre.

\- Tu as _encore_ brisé la rambarde. Soupira Sasuke, la voix rauque étouffée par la peau hâlé, le souffle chaud chatouilla Naruto qui émit un léger rire.

\- C'est de ta faute, Teme. Se défendit le blond d'une voix basse en passant une main dans les cheveux de Sasuke et inspira profondément leur odeur. Tu me rends fou. Affirma-t-il en enlaçant ses jambes au noiraud. Surtout lorsque tu me caches quelque chose. Ajouta prudemment l'Hokage.

Sasuke embrassa son cou, puis le haut de sa mâchoire. La respiration du blond s'accéléra progressivement à mesure que le Noiraud remontait ses lèvres sur sa peau sensible.

\- Sasuke. Grogna Naruto alors que son désir grimpa de nouveau en flèche sans pouvoir le restreindre.

\- Pas maintenant. Répondit simplement l'Uchiwa en mordillant son lobe de l'oreille et caressant la base de sa nuque, le faisant souffler d'aise.

\- Tu m'énerves. Soupira Naruto mais la voix désireuse qui sortit de ses lèvres et qui ne donnait aucun poids à ses paroles le fit grogner d'agacement.

\- Hum. Lui fit seulement Sasuke, mais il put facilement sentir le sourire narquois contre sa nuque.

La main gauche du Noiraud quitta ses cheveux pour descendre progressivement sur le corps saillant du blond, qui en frémit et en oublia sa réplique cinglante lorsque la main droite de son mari s'enroula autour de son membre pour le raviver, ce qui lui valut pas beaucoup de mouvement de pompe, étant encore très sensible et à fleur de peau dû à ses nombreux orgasme.

Naruto ondula sous son Capitaine pour lui démontrer qu'il en voulait encore plus, qu'il le voulait. Sasuke prit possession de son corps, puis se retira tout aussi rapidement mais avant que Naruto ne grogne quoi que ce soit, Sasuke le retourna à plat ventre et investi de nouveau son corps et recommença ses profonds mouvements de bassin.

Naruto gémit et passa sa main dans la chevelure ébène pour lui tourner la tête et l'embrassait amoureusement, tout en s'arquant en arrière faisant davantage approfondir les pénétrations de son amant. Ils profitèrent encore quelques heures du corps de l'autre, profitant des sensations qu'ils se prodiguaient mutuellement.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Des soupirs profonds résonnaient dans la pièce. La chaleur montait progressivement alors que deux corps se frôlaient, que des mains se caressèrent passant sur toute la peau à leur portée, des bouches se séparèrent pour mieux se retrouver. Des yeux se croisèrent pour ne plus se lâcher.

\- Sas'ke… Murmura le blond en agrippant les hanches de son mari pour les faire mieux aller à la rencontre des siennes.

Le dit Sas'ke enroula ses mains autour des épaules de l'Hokage et se releva pour s'empaler plus profondément sur le blond, qui resserra sa poigne sur ses hanches en grognant de satisfaction. Naruto remonta l'une des mains sur la joue de l'Uchiwa et ce dernier posa la sienne pâle sur celle hâlée et ils les entrelacèrent. Arrivant bientôt à leur limite, ils s'embrassèrent et étouffèrent leur cri de jouissance dans la bouche de l'autre. Sasuke venant entre leur deux ventres et Naruto dans l'intimité de son mari.

Une fois la jouissance passée, Sasuke posa son front sur l'épaule de Naruto et se dernier entoura son dos et le serra contre lui. Reprenant leurs souffles, un sourire naquit sur les lèvres rougies de Sasuke.

Sasuke avait été le premier éveillé avec un mal de rein abominable. Il savait qu'ils allaient pas beaucoup dormir et qu'il en prendrait pour son grade pour avoir provoqué son cher mari, mais pas à ce point-là non plus. Il le maudirait presque d'avoir un démon en lui pour le guérir de ses désagréments, bien qu'il en avait l'habitude dorénavant. Mais bon, il n'aurait regretté cette soirée et matinée pour rien au monde, cela faisait beaucoup trop longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés pour une nuit comme celle-ci.

Leur début en tant que couple officielle se résumait toujours à ce qu'ils se sautent toujours dessus avec passion lorsqu'ils se savaient être seul. Lorsqu'il avait été libéré, cela n'avait pas été une réelle contrainte étant donné que c'était Naruto qui avait été chargé de sa surveillance, ce qui avait quadruplé l'intensité de leur relation. Ils n'avaient jamais – et ne le voulaient - pu résister à la tentation du corps de l'autre, ils avaient passé bon nombre de nuit blanche et des jours entier dans leur chambre, loin des regards extérieur. Ils avaient été trop longtemps séparés et ils avaient rattrapé le temps perdu de la plus intense manière qui soit.

Après quelques minutes à observer sa moitié, Sasuke avait laissé Naruto se reposer un peu et était descendu pour préparer un semblant de petit-déjeuner à cause de l'heure assez avancée. En tenue d'Adam, il ne se souciait aucunement de ça étant donné que leur fille n'était pas à la maison.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Naruto avait immergé dans la cuisine tout aussi 'habillé' que lui, les cheveux en pagaille et des cernes sous ses yeux fatigués. Ce qui ne l'empêcha aucunement qu'à peine qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se retourner que le blond s'était littéralement jeté sur lui, pour l'embrasser avec démesure et farouchement. Il s'était laissé reculer jusqu'à la table de la cuisine et Naruto l'avait soulevé comme une plume pour l'asseoir et prendre possession de son corps pour la énième fois, puis sur le plan de travail et pour finir sur une chaise qui entourait la table. Loin d'être confortable pour Naruto mais peu lui importait en l'ayant entre ses bras.

L'Uchiwa grimaça légèrement lorsque Naruto le souleva doucement pour retirer son membre au repos de son corps. Le moment de quiétude fut brisé lorsqu'un grondement bruyant se fit entendre, faisant sourire Sasuke et soupirer Naruto qui n'avait vraiment pas envie de bouger de sa place. Ce ne fut pas lui qui se déplaça mais Sasuke qui se releva après lui avoir posé un chaste baiser sur les lèvres.

\- Tu es insatiable. Soupira faussement l'Uchiwa en se mettant au fourneau.

\- Comme si tu t'en plaignais. Ta mauvaise foi m'étonnera toujours. Rigola Naruto, faisant sourire en coin Sasuke.

Ce dernier ne dit rien et puis lui donna un torchon bien mouillé pour qu'il puisse retirer les traces de plaisir sur lui, le Noiraud n'ayant déjà aucune preuve de leur débauche enfin presque...

Le blond posa ensuite sa tête dans sa main et fixa amoureusement sa moitié, son regard admirant les courbes parfaites de son corps élancé et athlétique, les cheveux ébènes qui flottaient doucement avec la brise qui traversait la fenêtre ouverte, les muscles de son dos qui se mouvaient à chaque mouvement.

Dos qui possédait plusieurs suçons, des petits tels des boutons de moustiques et d'autres beaucoup plus gros. L'Uchiwa avait aussi des légères griffures encore un peu rouge et des petites morsures qui y resterait des semaines. La peau pâle les faisait ressortir bien comme il faut.

Le visage de Naruto se tordit légèrement en repensant à la grosse marque de dent sur l'épaule droite de son amant. Malgré qu'il s'était assuré de s'être bien fait pardonner, il savait que lorsque son Uchiwa de mari allait vraiment en prendre conscience, il se ferait bien incendier. Il n'était pas sûr que sa tenue d'Anbu cacherait totalement la marque de ses canines et encore moins le suçon en haut de sa mâchoire qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire.

Un sourire d'orgueil prit place sur ses lèvres en repensant aux suppliques de Sasuke. Il avait l'argument imparable, c'était _lui_ qui l'avait supplié de ne pas se retenir, il avait juste sagement obéi à son Capitaine adoré, il n'allait pas lui en vouloir d'avoir accédé à sa requête ? Cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'en vouloir toujours un peu de l'avoir marqué aussi violemment par contre.

Son regard dévia aux hanches étroites qui se déplaçaient de droite à gauche à chaque pas, celles-ci n'avaient pas été épargné et possédaient autant de griffures et la marque de ses doigts. Puis sur ses fesses blanches, fermes et rebondies qui lui fit se mordre les lèvres avec envie et un éclat brute traversa ses pupilles azur.

\- Tu n'as qu'à arrêter de m'allumer en te baladant à poil aussi. S'éleva la voix rauque et animal de l'Uzumaki, les yeux brillant de convoitise.

\- Retiens-toi. Lui répondit Sasuke avec un sourire de fierté mais que Naruto ne vit évidemment pas.

\- C'est toi le Roi du self-contrôle, moi, je suis l'impulsif qui ne contrarie jamais son instinct. Répliqua le blond en attrapant une pomme dans la panière et jouant avec.

\- Un vrai animal. Râla faussement le Noiraud, il n'avouerait jamais à voix haute qu'il aimait ce côté sauvage et possessif de son homme.

\- Tu n'avais pas l'air de t'en plaindre cette nuit. Susurra Naruto au creux de son oreille, le faisant imperceptiblement sursauter à cette soudaine proximité et aux mains baladeuses de son amant qui cajolaient ses hanches. Tu en redemandais même. Continua-t-il dans un souffle brûlant en mordillant son point érogène ce qui fit un accro dans la respiration de l'Uchiwa, qui ne put s'empêcher d'appuyer la tête sur l'épaule de son Baka blond, savourant ses dents qui le grignotaient avec appétit.

\- Tu dois être au bureau dans une heure, Usuratonkachi. Rappela Sasuke en essayant vaguement de paraître aussi neutre que possible. Un soupir lui parvint et son mari se resserra contre lui, signe qu'il avait plus ou moins réussi. J'ai fini de préparer tes Ramens. Ajouta l'Uchiwa en connaissant trop bien son mari qui cherchait déjà un moyen de le convaincre de prendre une journée 'maladie'.

Ni une, ni deux, le ventre du Namikaze se rappela au propriétaire et celui-ci attrapa les deux bols que lui tendait sa moitié et il s'installa à la table haute, la bave coulant déjà au bord de ses lèvres. Sasuke aurait pu être jaloux que Naruto le délaisse aussi promptement pour des Ramens, mais justement, c'était Naruto. Et au vu de la longue nuit torride qu'il lui avait offerte et qui l'avait pleinement satisfait, un peu de répit était le bienvenu, surtout qu'ils devaient vraiment passer par la case douche. Naruto se rattraperait pour l'avoir laissé aussi rapidement en plan pour des nouilles.

Sasuke s'installa en face de l'Hokage et se perdit dans ses pensées en sirotant son café. Fronçant les sourcils sans s'en rendre compte, ce que remarqua Naruto qui avait beau avoir des ramens sous les yeux, son mari était plus important, surtout lorsque celui-ci avait ce regard sérieux et calculateur.

\- Dis-moi ce qui vas pas maintenant. Soupira Naruto après avoir fini sa bouchée. Sasuke sortit de ses pensées et soupira, ne pouvant plus esquiver le sujet.

\- Une organisation en aurait après Kyubi. Avoua Sasuke en regardant son mari qui se redressa aussitôt, le visage sérieux. Grincha a visité un village qui a été attaqué par un groupe…

\- Une organisation ?

\- Ce groupe porterait des capes noirs avec des nuages rouge. Continua l'Uchiwa et les yeux de Naruto s'assombrir dangereusement.

\- L'Akatsuki aurait été reformé ? Pour encore tenter de contrôler les Bijus ?

\- On ne sait pas encore. Avoua Sasuke entre ses dents et la main serrée autour de sa tasse. Les attaques contre les Villages n'ont rien en commun et je me suis rendu à Otafuku-machi avec mon équipe, c'est le dernier Village qu'ils ont attaqué mais il n'y restait plus grand-chose.

\- Et qui se trouve qu'à quelques kilomètres de Konoha. Se rappela Naruto en plissant les yeux.

Il se rappelait que trop bien que c'était dans ce Village qu'il avait rencontré Itachi pour la première fois, et que tout avait vraiment basculé à cette époque qui lui laissait encore un goût amer dans la gorge. Il avait perdu Sasuke à ce moment-là et cela avait toujours le don de le mettre à mal en y ressassant.

\- Hum. Confirma Sasuke, n'ayant pas remarqué la soudaine raideur dans le corps de son mari et sortant ce dernier de ses sombres souvenirs. J'ai envoyé Grincha prévenir le Kazekage au cas où que Kyubi ne serait pas le seul dans leur ligne de mire, il y restera pour un temps indéterminé. Ainsi que Kamiya qui est à Kumo pour prévenir le Raikage. Les missions des Anbus seront diminuées jusqu'à ce qu'on ait plus d'informations, tu seras encore plus étroitement surveillé quand je serais pas là et le temps que l'on a pas plus d'informations, tu ne peux plus quitter le Village.

\- Tu rigoles, j'espère ? Je n'ai pas besoin de Nounou et que je reste à l'écart. Grinça immédiatement Naruto.

\- Tu sais comme moi que l'Akatsuki, même si on connait rien de celle-ci, n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps que les adversaires que l'on ne connait pas sont les plus dangereux.

\- Comme si on pouvait tomber sur pire que ton ancêtre psychotique et ton cousin vengeur. Ricana nerveusement le blond.

\- Naruto. Reprit sérieusement le Noiraud, faisant serrer les poings au Jinchuriki à son ton autoritaire. Mon ancêtre psychotique et mon cousin vengeur comme tu dis, ont réussi à capturer Kyubi et ont bien failli te tuer par la même occasion si le Rikudo n'était pas intervenu pour nous transférer son chakra et qu'Orochimaru n'avait pas ramené le Yondaime grâce à l'Edo-Tensei pour te refiler la seconde moitié de Kyubi. Rappela Sasuke avec fureur. Je refuse que cela arrive à nouveau et si je dois t'enfermer jusqu'à qu'on trouve qui ils sont et ce qu'ils veulent vraiment alors je le ferais. Prévient encore plus sérieusement et durement l'Uchiwa, activant ses dôjutsus qui tournèrent dans ses yeux.

\- Tu utiliserais ton Sharingan contre moi ? Questionna froidement Naruto en plissant les siens.

\- Oui. Répondit-il sans hésiter.

Les deux mariés se fixèrent intensément, aucun ne voulant baisser les yeux face à son partenaire. Naruto détestait cette discussion, il avait l'impression que son mari ne lui faisait aucunement confiance. Pourtant, Sasuke le connaissait mieux que personne. Ils avaient vécu tellement de choses, qu'ils soient séparés ou ensemble. Cela l'énervait mais le blessait encore plus. Il avait l'amer impression de se retourner de nouveau à _cette_ époque. L'époque où il n'était rien, ni personne pour son rival. Juste un boulet qui ne valait même pas sa cheville.

\- Arrête-ça. Somma Sasuke, faisant lever un sourcil à Naruto. C'est pas une question de confiance où quoi que ce soit d'autres. Continua-t-il comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, ce qui était presque le cas tellement il connaissait le blond comme sa poche. On ne peut plus se permettre d'agir sur des coup de têtes et de façon égoïste. Tu es Hokage et plus important encore, on a Abigaël maintenant, on doit penser à elle.

\- Et toi, arrête-ça ! Somma à son tour l'Uzumaki, faisant froncer les sourcils à l'Uchiwa. Tu me dis qu'on doit penser à Abigaël mais tu vas risquer ta vie alors que comme tu l'as dit on ne connait rien de la dangerosité de ce groupe, elle est où ta pensée pour elle là-dedans ?!

\- Je l'ai promis ! S'emporta Sasuke en claquant brutalement sa tasse, la fissurant et faisant instinctivement reculer son mari sous la soudaine violence de son geste. Je t'ai juré en devenant ton mari et le Capitaine des Anbus de te protéger quoi qu'il m'en coûtait. Et je t'ai juré la même chose à la naissance d'Abigaël. J'ai juré que tous ceux qui vous voudront et feront du mal en paieront le prix ultime.

\- Et on s'est juré de la protéger ensemble ! Rappela Naruto en élevant la voix et se levant brusquement, ayant marre du comportement borné de son mari. Qu'on resterait ensemble et d'affronter n'importe quels adversaires pour le meilleur et pour le pire ! C'est dans notre contrat de mariage, noir sur blanc, tu veux que j'ailles le chercher peut-être ou tu veux que je t'en colle une pour te le rappeler ?! On a vécu tellement de choses tous les deux que j'arrive pas à croire que tu nous fais plus confiance. On a toujours été plus fort en combattant ensemble. Contre Zabuza ou encore Orochimaru. Même dans les situations les plus désespérés et sans issues, on a toujours réussi à s'en sortir. Je dois vraiment te rappeler notre combat contre Obito et Madara ? Ou encore Kaguya ? Pourquoi serait-ce différent aujourd'hui ?! Questionna Naruto la voix tremblante de fureur.

\- Parce que j'ai encore plus conscience de l'importance que tu as. Avoua Sasuke en haussant la voix et se levant à son tour, surprenant Naruto qui cligna des yeux en perdant toute colère. Avant notre tout dernier combat à la Vallée de la fin, avant chacune de nos rencontres, j'en avais rien à foutre de savoir si tu pouvais mourir ou non. Pendant toutes les fois que j'ai essayé de te tuer, c'est ce que je voulais vraiment, j'y étais déterminé et résolu à y parvenir. Pendant notre dernier combat, je voulais absolument t'éliminer. Peu importe si je te disais ou me disais que tu étais mon seul et unique ami. Je devais te tuer parce que je savais déjà que je t'aimais plus que de raison, mais je ne savais pas encore à quel point. Tu étais le seul capable de me ramener et tu le savais parfaitement et je le savais aussi parce qu'on avait ce maudit lien. Ce lien qui m'empêchait de rester complètement concentré sur mon désir de vengeance à chaque fois que tu étais dans les parages. Mais je ne voulais plus ressentir quoi que ce soit d'autres que la haine pour Konoha et contre ceux qui ont provoqué la mort d'Itachi. Je pensais y être enfin parvenu quand tu as arrêté de seulement te défendre et enfin vouloir me tuer pour me stopper, j'ai vraiment cru que c'était ce que tu souhaitais. J'avais baissé ma garde et il a fallu que tu en profites pour me faire _cette_ putain de déclaration !

\- Sasuke…

\- Tu sais quand j'ai vraiment su que je t'aimais plus que j'ai aimé quiconque ? Coupa l'Uchiwa mais avant que son mari ne réponde, il continua, les vannes étaient grandes ouvertes et c'était impossible pour lui de se stopper. C'est quand qu'Iruka est venu me voir quand j'étais enfermé. Avoua le descendant.

Naruto fut intensément surpris de cette révélation. Il n'était en aucun cas au courant de cela, tout comme il ne savait pas ce qu'avait pu vraiment ressentir Sasuke pour lui pendant ses nombreuses années. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment abordé le sujet délicat et douloureux de tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux et de son enfermement. Trop occupé à se retrouver et rattraper le temps perdu, se mettant d'un commun accord sur le fait de ne plus aborder le moindre sujet du passé, sauf les bons souvenirs.

\- J'étais prêt à accueillir la mort, c'était ce que je méritais après avoir trahi mon village et surtout toi et la volonté de mon frère. Il m'a tout révélé sur ce que tu comptais faire _juste pour moi_. Devenir Nukenin, que tu étais prêt à tourner le dos à tes amis et à abandonner ton rêve.

\- Sans hésiter. Ne put s'empêcher de répondre Naruto.

\- Il se demandait pourquoi tu étais prêt à tout risquer pour me sauver, alors que je le méritais pas pour avoir tenté à de trop nombreuses reprise de… Te tuer… Et je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec lui, tu es trop bien et trop pur pour tout perdre à cause de moi. Il m'a alors demandé ce que je ressentais vraiment pour toi. Je ne pouvais lui répondre car je ne ressentais rien. Souffla Sasuke, ce qui figea Naruto et une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Pas parce que je te détestais ou autre chose. Rassura sans le vouloir Sasuke, qui détendit Naruto même s'il détestait que Sasuke pense ainsi. Mais simplement parce je n'avais jamais réfléchi à mes sentiments, je faisais tout pour ne pas en avoir le temps. C'était pas ce que je ressentais qui était le plus important mais ce que tu représentais. Avoua le Noiraud en contournant la table pour se poster en face de _son_ blond, qui resta immobile en le suivant simplement du regard. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai arrêté de me voiler la face et de me mentir à moi-même et d'enfin mettre un mot à notre relation, ce lien étrange qui m'a toujours uni à toi et qui m'a rendu presque fou. Je ne ressentais rien de particulier parce que tu étais simplement tout. _Tout depuis le commencement. _Sourit l'Uchiwa en fermant les yeux, puis les rouvrit en plongeant dans l'azur baigné de larmes.

Naruto se rappelait cette phrase qu'il avait prononcé devant Iruka-Sensei. Il n'avait pas trouvé ça trop bizarre que son père de cœur change subitement d'avis, croyant qu'il avait trouvé les mots juste pour le rassurer. Son Teme avait eu encore un coup d'avance sur lui. C'était Sasuke qui l'avait conforté et cela ne le faisait que l'aimer plus encore.

\- Je ne supporterais plus de te voir blessé et à la limite de la mort. Je ne pourrais survivre à ta perte et je ne veux pas avoir à faire face à notre fille si je ne peux te protéger et te sauver comme tu as réussi pour moi. C'est une chose que je ne pourrais endurer et qui me détruirait. Murmura Sasuke avec les poings serrés.

Naruto ne sut quoi dire à cette déclaration sincère et qui l'émut au plus haut point. De toute manière, les paroles n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé surtout avec son compagnon, alors il fit ce qu'il faisait de mieux : Suivre son instinct.

\- Au diable, Shika. Murmura Naruto avant de prendre le visage de son amant en coupe entre ses mains et de l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait, il ouvrit la bouche de Sasuke avec sa langue et prit d'assaut l'intérieur de sa cavité.

La puissance de sa passion et son amour se répercutait tout autour de l'Uchiwa qui fut totalement envahi par la puissance de ce baiser, qui ne lui laissait aucune seconde pour réfléchir. La bouche affamé de son Jinchuriki sur la sienne, sa langue qui parcourait de fond en comble son intérieur avec avidité. Ses mains sur son visage qui le maintenait fermement et l'obligeait seulement à subir la fougue amoureuse de Naruto. Ses jambes l'auraient lâché si Naruto n'avait pas passé un bras autour de sa taille pour le maintenir stable sur ses pieds et le coller possessivement à lui. Il dut s'agripper fortement aux épaules de son mari pour garder pied avec la réalité, devenu pantelant et faible sous cette passion.

Naruto écarta son visage après un moment qui lui était paru beaucoup trop court. Le souffle de Sasuke était encore plus erratique et haletant. Il n'entendait même plus celui de Naruto qui était tout aussi laborieux que le sien. Leur cœur se synchronisait parfaitement et leur respiration se confondait. Leur chakra qui se dégageait inconsciemment d'eux les enveloppèrent pour fusionner, les plongeant dans un cocon brûlant où chacun pouvait parfaitement ressentir l'amour de l'autre.

\- Je ne te laisserais… Pas affronter ça… Tout seul… Réussit à articuler Naruto malgré son souffle difficile. On est… Plus fort… En marchant en équipe.

\- Naruto… Commença Sasuke mais fut interrompu par les lèvres de son Uzumaki-Namikaze.

\- On en reparlera plus tard. Décida fermement Naruto en soulevant Sasuke par les cuisses qui s'entoura autour des hanches musclées de sa moitié et ses bras autour de ses épaules carrées, ses doigts trouvant immédiatement la base de sa nuque. Si une organisation veut Kyubi, alors autant que je profite de toi autant que possible avant que l'on soit submergé par le travail.

En plongeant son regard ébène dans celui maintenant rouge de son Hokage, qui le défiait de rétorquer quoi que ce soit, Sasuke ne protesta pas. Comment le pouvait-il alors qu'il avait une envie effroyable de son Usuratonkachi ?

\- J'accepte cette mission. Sourit Sasuke. De ce sourire qui faisait tourner la tête au Jinchuriki.

Ce dernier embrassa encore plus ardemment son mari en les dirigeant dans leur chambre et n'y sortant pas de la journée. Ignorant que cette journée annonçait le basculement de leur vie paisible.

* * *

**Chapitre fort en Lemon et en émotion ^^ J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié car j'ai adoré l'écrire :-)**

**Je suis désolé si des fautes d'orthographes se trouvent dans mon chapitre, je me relis mais des fautes passent toujours à travers malheureusement...**

**Si vous le désirez, je ferais en sorte de rajouter des événements que vous espérez voir ou des personnages quels qu'ils soient, même s'ils sont aussi sortis de votre imagination :-) J'aime faire plaisir à mes lecteurs alors n'hésitez pas à me proposer des idées ^^**

**Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? Bien, nul, passable ?**

**Le lemon et les sentiments de nos deux meilleurs Ninjas ? La dispute de Naruto et Sasuke ? Que va-t-il se passer par la suite avec cette organisation ? La déclaration de Sasuke avoue enfin tout ce qu'il a dans le cœur ?**

**Je suis impatiente de lire vos avis, vos impressions et vos idées si vous en avez ^^**

**Passez une bonne fin de soirée,  
Xoxo :***


	9. Passé

**Bonjour chère lectrice/Lecteur ^^**

**Je tiens d'abord encore à remercier toutes celles qui me suivent et qui ont mis mon histoire dans leur follows et favoris ^^**

**Disclamers :**** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement sauf ceux qui vont apparaître et qui ne font pas partie de l'Histoire original où de d'autres mangas que je préciserais à la fin si cela arrive.**

**Je n'ai pas vu Boruto donc aucune référence - si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas fait exprès - à l'exception de certains noms dont j'ai entendu vaguement parler. N'hésitez pas à me spoils, cela ne me gêne pas du tout, car je ne compte pas suivre Boruto, enfin pour l'instant du moins ^^**

**Pairing:**** Sasu/Naru/Sasu. Kiba/Hinata. ****Shikamaru/Temari. Kakashi/Iruka pour les plus mentionnés.**

**Rating :**** M pour violence, langage assez vulgaire. Hétéro et Yaoi donc sexe entre hommes dans l'histoire alors Homophobes s'abstenir.**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture et j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira et qu'il vous donnera envie de connaître la suite :-)**

* * *

Quand elle l'avait revu lors de la grande guerre, rien d'autre n'avait plus compté que lui. L'homme qui se trouvait devant elle. Lui pour qui ses sentiments n'avaient changé.

Sur le moment présent, elle ne voyait que l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis son enfance, qu'elle n'avait jamais pu haïr malgré tous les événements entre eux. Tous les autres n'avaient plus d'importance. Juste lui. Un être toujours aussi fier, droit et arrogant. Toujours avec cette beauté froide, mystérieuse et inaccessible qui l'avait fait craquer dès qu'elle l'avait vu pour la première fois, et qui lui faisait toujours autant d'effet.

\- Je vais devenir Hokage. Déclara-t-il de cette voix si envoûtante, sûre d'elle et indifférente.

\- _Je le suivrais. Pensa immédiatement Sakura en se reprenant du choc de cette déclaration, oubliant tous ce qu'il avait fait et bien que c'était le rêve de son second coéquipier._

Elle l'avait attendu depuis tant d'années. Tant d'années de manque qu'il soit si loin. Années de peur qu'il soit auprès de ce pervers d'Orochimaru. Tant d'années de souffrance qu'il soit loin d'elle. Elle ferait tout pour ne plus le perdre. Bien qu'elle avait essayé de le tuer, elle n'avait jamais pu car elle l'aimait plus que quiconque.

Elle n'avait jamais perdu espoir qu'il revienne, qu'il lui revienne. Et elle avait confiance en la promesse de Naruto, il les tenait toujours après tout, surtout quand c'était elle. Elle avait fait croire à tous que cela ne comptait plus mais lorsqu'elle le revoyait, ses pensées étaient autre, tout comme ses sentiments.

La rose était heureuse de le voir de nouveau se battre à leurs côtés, comme au beau vieux temps. Certes, il l'avait salué avec indifférence mais il avait toujours été ainsi, personne n'avait jamais réussi à lui soutirer la moindre émotion. Mais c'était aussi pour ça qu'elle l'aimait, c'était quelqu'un de naturellement fort et d'impénétrable. Mais elle savait que c'était aussi parce qu'il était timide et qu'il ne savait juste pas comment exprimer ses sentiments. L'Uchiwa les dissimulait alors par l'insensibilité et la vengeance. Rien que le 'merci' qu'il lui avait chuchoté à son oreille voulait tout dire pour elle. S'il ne l'aimait pas, alors il n'aurait jamais fait ça.

Sakura pouvait enfin lui montrer qu'elle n'était plus la fille pleurnicharde qu'elle avait été, qu'elle était devenue plus forte et plus mature. Que ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle était devenue l'élève de Tsunade-sama. Qu'elle méritait enfin de marcher à leurs côtés et surtout, d'être beaucoup plus à ses yeux. Sa vengeance n'était plus dorénavant, alors forcément qu'il reviendrait auprès d'eux et auprès d'elle.

Un sourire sincère et aimant s'étaient étirés lorsqu'ils avaient combattu Juubi ensemble, puis ensuite Kaguya, même si c'était seulement ses deux coéquipiers qui avaient été vraiment capable de la combattre et de la sceller.

Lorsqu'il l'avait soutenu quand elle avait réussi à le ramener à l'aide d'Obito, elle avait vu dans son regard ténèbres et d'ordinaire insondable qu'il l'avait enfin remarqué, elle avait senti qu'il ne la voyait pas que comme une coéquipière mais bien plus.

Sakura savait qu'il l'avait plongé dans un Genjutsu où il la tuait pour la protéger avant son combat contre Naruto. Qu'il ne voulait la blesser involontairement lors d'une attaque perdue.

\- Je reviens à Konoha. Déclara-t-il une fois le combat contre son meilleur ami blond terminé et qu'elle était en train de les soigner.

\- Teme, j'en doutais pas un seul instant. Ricana Naruto, ce qui le fit tousser affreusement suite à ses importantes blessures.

Sakura n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de pleurer. Fermant les yeux, elle essuya ses larmes qui n'avaient plus rien de larmes de tristesse, mais de bonheur pure de retrouver enfin son meilleur ami comme avant et son amour.

Sans cela, elle aurait vu le regard intense et brûlant que lançait l'Uchiwa à l'Uzumaki.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

La réintégration du Shinobi renégat. Personne ne pouvait passer le fait qu'il avait trahi tout le monde, mais elle, bien malgré tout, était passé au-dessus de ça.

Sasuke avait été perdu, il voulait se venger de son aîné qui avait tout de même massacré son clan entier. Puis du village qui avait manipulé Itachi, même si c'était en parfaite connaissance de cause. Sasuke avait fait des erreurs mais il voulait se racheter aujourd'hui. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Sans surprise pour tous, elle l'avait défendu bec et ongle, lui pardonnant tout ce qu'il avait fait et ses tentatives de la tuer. Naruto lui avait aussi pardonné alors il n'y avait aucune raison de douter, ce qui avait d'ailleurs convaincu instantanément Hinata. Elle s'était postée aux côtés du futur Hokage et d'Hinata pour défendre son amour de toujours. S'en fichant de se mettre tout le monde à dos.

\- Je quitterais Konoha avec Sasuke. Déclara Naruto d'une voix froide et étrangement très calme, avec une détermination farouche dans ses prunelles bleues, défiant sans sourciller celle qu'il considérait comme sa grand-mère.

\- Je les suivrais aussi. Annonça Sakura à son tour. Et bien que l'attention de l'Hokage était tournée entièrement sur le blond, elle fixait sa supérieur avec autant de volonté que le Jinchûriki.

Sasuke avait ensuite été libéré quelques mois plus tard grâce à eux. Placé sous étroite surveillance par une dizaine d'Anbus et hébergé chez Naruto. Ce dernier étant le seul qui pouvait tenir tête à l'Uchiwa si ce dernier avait toujours pour but de s'en prendre au Village. Sakura n'y croyait pas et n'y avait jamais cru.

Pendant cette période, elle avait plus d'une fois tenté de se déclarer à Sasuke. Malheureusement, ce dernier devait toujours être accompagné de Naruto et peu importe les circonstances, donc c'était mission impossible.

De plus, Naruto avait toujours des sentiments pour elle et elle tenait trop à lui pour le peiner d'une déclaration, alors qu'il n'était pas loin. La rose ne voulait pas le voir souffrir, alors elle voulait y aller en douceur. Elle avait donc décidé de dévoiler ses sentiments à Sasuke-kun lorsque sa période probatoire serait terminée et entièrement libre de ses mouvements, puis, de s'excuser auprès du futur Hokage pour ne pas pouvoir répondre aux siens.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quelques mois après la fin de la période probatoire. Les Shinobis et Kunoichis de Konoha, qui avaient enfin accepté le retour de l'Uchiwa, avaient organisé une immense soirée pour fêter la fin de la grande guerre, l'ascension d'Hinata au rang de Chef de clan et le retour définitif de Sasuke-kun parmi eux, malgré encore quelques réticences de Kiba et Shikamaru. Quelques adultes étaient présents pour faire acte de présence au début, avant de laisser les plus jeunes tranquille entre eux pour se retrouver à leur jeunesse.

Sakura voulait mettre toutes ses chances entre ses mains et s'était apprêtée à merveille pour son Sasuke-kun. Elle tourna face à son miroir avec un énorme sourire ravi plaqué sur ses lèvres, recouverte d'un gloss rose léger, étant sûre de l'effet qu'elle ferait à son coéquipier ténébreux.

D'ici la fin de la soirée, ils s'avoueraient leur amour et auront enfin un bel avenir ensemble.

\- Tu devrais laisser tomber. S'éleva la voix délicate et douce de son amie derrière elle, la faisant avoir un léger sursaut.

\- Tu crois que je vais te laisser Sasuke-kun ? Attaqua derechef la rosette en croisant les bras, fixant froidement son amie dans son miroir, qui légèrement, secoua négativement la tête.

\- J'ai grandi. J'ai arrêté d'aimer une chimère. Répliqua simplement Ino en haussant les épaules. Depuis bien longtemps. Ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure, qui ne fut pas entendu par sa meilleure amie qui se retourna.

\- Tu seras ma demoiselle d'honneur alors ? Questionna Sakura avec un grand sourire, heureuse de retrouver sa meilleure amie comme tel, et non plus comme une rivale.

\- Pardon ? Demanda Ino en levant un sourcil, pas sûre de comprendre et surtout, de le vouloir.

\- Bah oui, tu as enfin compris que Sasuke-kun et moi, c'était bien plus qu'une simple camaraderie. Exposa Sakura en s'approchant de la blonde et lui prit les mains avec enthousiasme. Alors, je veux que tu sois là à notre mariage, tu restes quand même ma meilleure amie. Sourit grandement la rose avec des larmes aux yeux.

\- Tu ne l'as donc toujours pas compris... Souffla la blonde avec un sourire triste pour son amie. Ou tu ne le veux pas ?

\- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? Questionna la rose en levant les sourcils.

\- Rien. Je ne viendrais pas.

\- Pardon ? S'étonna grandement Sakura, qui fut blessée par les paroles de sa meilleure amie/rivale.

\- Sasuke-kun n'a jamais été à la portée de personne, Sakura. Depuis le commencement, aucune de nous n'aurait pu gagner contre cette relation.

Avant que Sakura ne puisse répondre, Ino lui avait plaqué un bisou sur la joue et avait quitté la chambre, sous l'incompréhension totale de Sakura qui ne saisissait pas l'attitude de la fleuriste. Mais en voyant l'heure, elle oublia son amie et enfila ses nouvelles sandales et se rendit au Manoir Hyûga où avait lieu la fête, impatiente de voir son amour de toujours.

Ce furent des rires, des sourires, des blagues plus ou moins vaseuse tout au long de la soirée, dans la grande demeure des Hyûga. Tous étaient dans la joie et la bonne humeur mais une ombre se peignait au parfait tableau de Sakura. Un magnifique descendant ténébreux manquait à l'appel depuis presqu'une heure.

Sakura ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux de guetter la porte d'entrée, dans l'attente insupportable de le voir apparaître. Plongée dans son impatience d'avouer ses sentiments, elle n'avait même pas fait attention qu'un blond excentrique et joviale était lui aussi absent de la fête. Blond qui n'arrivait que très rarement en retard lorsqu'il s'agissait de s'amuser et de passer du temps avec ses amis.

\- Sakura-chan ? Ça va ? Questionna Lee qui l'avait vu fixé la porte, elle tourna à contrecœur son attention sur le Shinobi qui avait arrêté d'avoir espoir que la rose ne le voit plus que comme un simple ami.

\- Oui mais j'ai pas encore vu Sasuke-kun. Ni Naruto d'ailleurs. Soupira la rose en attrapant un second verre de cocktail.

\- Tu les connais, Naru-kun a dû encore provoquer Sasuke et ils sont en train de régler leurs 'différends' au terrain d'entraînement et n'ont pas vu l'heure passer, comme d'habitude. Rigola Lee en attrapant un jus de fruit, l'alcool lui étant formellement interdit.

\- Je vais aller les chercher. Décida fermement Sakura qui avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Elle avait l'amer impression que ses deux coéquipiers la laissaient de nouveau à l'écart, comme depuis le retour de l'Uchiwa où qu'ils ne se lâchaient plus et ne voyait presque plus personne, sauf lorsqu'ils se croisaient ou pour manger tous ensemble à l'Ichiraku.

\- Chercher qui ? Questionna Kiba qui arriva accompagner d'Akamaru et d'Hinata, coupant Sakura dans son élan.

\- Naru-kun et Sasuke. Ils sont en retard. Répondit simplement l'élève de Gai en haussant les épaules, pas plus soucieux que ça, que pouvaient-ils bien leur arriver s'ils étaient ensemble ?

\- Naru-chan a dû encore se ''perdre'' sur le chemin de l'Ichiraku si vous voulez mon avis. Rigola joyeusement Ino en passant un bras autour des épaules d'Hinata, la faisant légèrement sursauter. Et même Sasuke-kun en mode ''yeux massacreurs'' ne peut rien faire contre ça.

\- Ou alors, ils sont en train de comparer leurs pénis. Commenta Saï qui fit sursauter un peu tout le monde. Je parie sur Sasuke, moi. Ajouta-t-il avec son sourire en coin.

\- Idiot ! S'écria derechef la fille Yamanaka en filant un coup de poing à l'arrière de la tête du Noiraud.

La fleuriste était rouge comme une pivoine suite à sa gêne et une veine battait sur sa tempe. L'intervention de Saï fit tout aussi rougir Hinata qui se cacha le visage de ses mains. Kiba et Lee rigolèrent, mais ils ne furent pas épargnés par les rougeurs sous l'allusion. Akamaru se contenta de japper joyeusement.

\- Bah qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Interrogea l'ancien de la racine en se frottant l'arrière de la tête avec une imperceptible grimace. Vous faites bien des hypothèses depuis tout à l'heure. Se défendit-t-il en incompréhension totale.

\- Ils sont… Ils sont peut-être en route. Intervient Hinata, qui avait réussi à plus ou moins calmer les battements de son cœur, surtout suite à des images très peu catholique qui avait envahi son esprit.

\- Peu importe, ça m'inquiète donc je vais les chercher. Coupa Sakura d'une voix un peu agressive et énervée par leur désinvolture.

Devant sa grave expression, ils se décidèrent à partir chercher l'Uzumaki et l'Uchiwa, à l'exception de Lee qui était parti retrouver sa coéquipière. Cela leur ferait du bien de prendre un peu l'air, certains ayant bu plus que d'autres comme Kiba et Ino, qui tanguaient dangereusement et rigolaient pour presque rien. Le groupe avait tout de même prévenu Shikamaru, Chôji et les autres de leur brève absence.

Le génie Nara fut le seul qui avait décidé à son tour de les accompagner, se sentant un peu étouffé par la chaleur de la grande salle de fête. Ino ne fut pas dupe et savait que c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas encore tout à fait confiance en Sasuke-kun. Elle n'en dit cependant rien, le comprenant parfaitement étant dans le même cas que son coéquipier.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de recherches, ils commencèrent vraiment à s'inquiéter. Les deux meilleurs amis/rivaux n'étaient nuls part. Chez l'Uzumaki, chez l'Uchiwa, auprès de l'Hokage, chez Iruka et Kakashi, au terrain d'entraînement et même Ichiraku ne les avait pas vu passer depuis le midi. Sakura sentit son cœur s'emballer d'inquiétude aux recherches fructueuses, ils avaient quand même cherché dans tous le village, alors où étaient-ils ?

\- Mais où est-ce qu'ils sont ces deux crétins ? Commença à s'agacer franchement Ino. On a cherché partout et…

Un jappement la stoppa dans ses pensées meurtrière, pensant à ce que les Héros de Konoha subiraient lorsqu'elle mettrait la main sur eux. Akamaru n'attendit pas plus et se précipita en continuant de japper joyeusement. Il avait sûrement senti Naruto et Sasuke au vu de ses aboiements satisfait.

Le chien blanc arriva dans une ruelle et s'arrêta subitement à l'entrée. Le maître-chien avait plissé le nez en approchant à son tour de la ruelle. Une odeur qui ressemblait fortement à celle de Naruto, mais elle était très différente de d'habitude, l'alcool ne l'aidait pas vraiment à identifier parfaitement ce qu'il sentait. Bizarrement, il ne percevait pas l'Uchiwa.

Les Shinobis et Kunoichis se retrouvèrent rapidement derrière Akamaru, sagement assis et fixant le petit chemin. Une ruelle vraiment très peu repérable. Fallait vraiment chercher pour trouver l'entrée.

\- Bah Akamaru, pourquoi tu… ? Commença Kiba en se postant à côté de son chien et releva les yeux.

L'Inuzuka se stoppa net et tomba littéralement sur les fesses, l'alcool se dissipa très vite à la scène devant ses yeux. Ses yeux s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes et sa mâchoire tomba. Ses joues devinrent rapidement rouges écarlate et il eut une trop rapide réaction dans son bas-ventre… Qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir.

\- Kiba, qu'est-ce que tu… ? S'inquiéta immédiatement Hinata en arrivant à ses côtés.

Relevant ses yeux nacrés, son cœur s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre à un rythme effréné. Ses joues se mirent à rougir intensément à leur tour, elle se sentait prête à s'évanouir mais bizarrement, elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ce spectacle.

\- Mais vous avez quoi sérieux ?! S'agaça Ino en s'avançant à la droite d'Hinata. Vous avez enfin trouvé ses deux id…

Ino se statufia net à son tour. Tout comme Hinata, ses joues chauffèrent mais au contraire de la Hyûga, son corps suivit, un écoulement nasale s'invita et sa bouche s'assécha dans la demi-seconde. L'alcool se dissipa étrangement à son tour.

\- Sérieusement. Soupira Shikamaru en arrivant à côté d'Ino. Vous êtes gal…

Le génie Nara failli bien s'écrouler comme Kiba, s'il n'avait pas eu le réflexe de s'accrocher au mur à sa droite. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent comme des billes et il avait très chaud d'un coup, malgré qu'il s'était habillé léger comme tous ceux du Village. Son cerveau se mit en mode off total et il lui était impossible d'analyser quoi que ce soit, ce qui arrivait pour ainsi dire… Jamais.

Sakura serra les poings en ne comprenant pas ce qu'ils avaient tous soudainement. Ses coéquipiers étaient là ou non ? étaient-ils blessés ou pire ? Elle bouscula sans ménagement Ino, qui ne réagit aucunement. Fait très inquiétant en connaissant la blonde aussi impulsive que la Rose, bien qu'elle s'était très, mais alors très légèrement calmée depuis la grande guerre.

La rose se retrouva entre Ino et Shikamaru et le spectacle qu'elle vit la laissa… Sans voix, tellement qu'elle était statufiée, ses jambes tremblèrent et elle ne pourrait savoir comment elle pouvait toujours être debout. Sakura devint aussi blême qu'un cadavre et son cœur s'arrêta ainsi que sa respiration. Elle comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et ne pouvait croire ce qu'il se produisait devant ses yeux. Une illusion ou un cauchemar. Voilà dans quoi elle se trouvait, elle était dans un Genjutsu, cela ne pouvait être possible autrement.

Akamaru avait très bien repéré ses deux coéquipiers. Et ces derniers étaient dans une position très, même beaucoup trop, explicite. Rien dans cette scène ne pouvait laisser place à l'imagination ou à une quelconque ambiguïté.

Dans la ruelle faiblement éclairée par quelques ampoules, qui étaient loin d'être jeune. Naruto se trouvait debout et face contre le mur sur la gauche. Sasuke était posté derrière lui et surtout, contre lui. Le blond avait les yeux fermés et sa tête rejetée en arrière. Celle-ci était appuyée sur l'épaule gauche de l'Uchiwa. Épaule qui était légèrement découverte, laissant apparaître un suçon sur la peau d'albâtre qui avait l'air de dater de plusieurs jours. Vu la position des deux 'meilleurs amis', aucun doute sur l'auteur de la marque de possession. Mais cela, aucun des nouveaux arrivants ne pouvaient s'y concentrer davantage.

Le visage du Jinchûriki était à moitié orienté vers eux. Sa bouche était rougie, gonflée et légèrement entrouverte. Ils pouvaient tous aisément entendre les soupirs lascifs du blond franchirent ses lèvres brillantes. Ses cheveux blonds retombaient comme toujours sur son front et sur ses paupières closes. La chevelure blé était encore plus désordonnée qu'à l'accoutumé.

C'était bien la première fois qu'ils voyaient le blond aussi abandonné et soumis. Et encore plus loin qu'ils auraient pu imaginer penser… Être si désirable. Et même pour des hétéros comme Shikamaru et Kiba, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de réagir face au visage rosit et prit dans la complaisance de leur futur Hokage… Futur Hokage qui n'avait aucune conscience de leur regard et de leur présence. Ce fait rendait la scène encore plus intense et luxurieuse.

Quant à l'Uchiwa, car la chevelure ébène en 'cul de canard' ne pouvait tromper personne. Sa tête était plongée entièrement dans le cou hâlé du côté droit de Naruto, dissimulant son visage et ce qu'il fabriquait. Néanmoins, lorsqu'ils virent le corps du blond se cambrait en arrière et à entendre son soupir alangui, cela leur indiquait que ce que lui faisait Sasuke était loin, même très loin d'être déplaisant.

Le corps du descendant était étroitement collé au dos du Namikaze. Le haut orange et noir qu'il portait était à moitié relevé sur son torse, laissant apparaître le sceau de Kyûbi sur le ventre bronzé et qui était caressait avec tendresse par la main gauche de Sasuke. La main pâle descendit doucement plus bas pour s'aventurer à l'intérieur du pantalon du Jinchûriki, recevant un râle de plaisir de Naruto qui agrippa de sa main gauche l'avant-bras de l'Uchiwa.

Personne ne pouvait douter de la caresse prodiguait et cela fit davantage augmenter la chaleur dans la ruelle, déjà bien trop haute depuis leur arrivée et qui ne voulait en aucun cas diminuer.

Les doigts de la main droite du blond étaient entrelacés sur le mur à ceux de Sasuke. Les doigts bronzés se resserrèrent brusquement lorsque l'Uchiwa s'éloigna de très peu du corps de son rival, tout en décalant lentement la tête et plongeant son visage dans la nuque du Jinchûriki, récoltant un grognement de satisfaction à ils-ne-savaient-quoi.

Hinata ne tient plus et s'évanouit, trop de chaleur d'un coup était beaucoup trop pour elle, surtout au vue des deux principaux acteurs qui étaient le fantasme de beaucoup au Village. Les présents avaient l'impression d'avoir avalé un désert en remarquant enfin que le pantalon orange était descendu … Juste sous les fesses du Jinchûriki, dévoilant ce qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû et vouloir voir. Et s'ils voulaient se convaincre que ce n'était pas ce que cela paraissait être… Il n'y avait plus aucun doute à avoir maintenant.

Sasuke se rengaina en Naruto, récoltant un gémissement encore plus fort et nettement plus érotique et chaud, l'arquant davantage contre son amant.

\- Sas'ke… Gémit le blond d'une voix rauque et suppliante, qui résonnait beaucoup trop dans la petite ruelle.

Tout en se mordant la lèvre avec toujours les yeux clos, Naruto agrippa la chevelure de l'Uchiwa à sa portée de sa main gauche, lâchant l'avant-bras rougit qui avait maintenant l'empreinte de ses doigts. Le cadet d'Itachi releva enfin le visage mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'apercevoir quoi que ce soit, car Naruto attira le visage de son meilleur ami à lui pour l'embrasser avec fièvre, collant leur bouche et mêlant sensuellement leur langue ensemble.

Bien malgré eux, les Shinobis et Kunoichis présents ne purent bouger d'aucun geste, toujours aussi figés. Ils le savaient qu'ils étaient de trop. Qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à faire dans cette ruelle, alors que leurs amis allaient merveilleusement bien. Qu'ils passaient pour des voyeurs et des pervers en fixant si intensément l'ébat qui se déroulait sous leur yeux. Mais ils étaient totalement happés par ce que dégageait les deux plus puissants de Konoha, que leur corps était complètement paralysé et incapable du moindre mouvement.

Le futur Hokage et le descendant Uchiwa étaient entièrement hors du temps, très loin du monde réelle, inconscient de ce qui les entouraient. Seulement l'autre comptait et rien d'autres. Les deux puissants Shinobis ne les avait même pas remarqués et c'était vraiment quelque chose qui les laissait fascinés.

L'Uchiwa était toujours sur le qui-vive, toujours prêt à attaquer et se défendre dans n'importe quelle condition. L'Uzumaki avait un odorat et une ouïe aussi affûtés qu'un animal et une réceptivité incroyable de ses environs, surtout depuis qu'il maîtrisait le Senjutsu et pourtant...

Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils prostrés dans cette ruelle, à observer comme des pervers ? Cela leur semblait être une éternité alors que cela ne devait même pas faire cinq petites minutes, voire moins… Ils devaient vraiment faire quelque chose et pas rester campé là comme des plantes vertes. Se faire remarquer ou non encore mieux, déguerpir avant de se faire dépecer puis brûler pour matage involontaire de débat charnelle, entre les deux bombes sexuelles et les plus convoitées de Konoha. C'était sans compter une certaine personne qui ne leur laissa pas le choix…

\- Une drôle de façon de comparer vos pénis. Commenta la voix forte et interrogatrice de Saï qui ne se soucia aucunement de se faire entendre et de ce fait, faisant sursauter tous les présents à ses côtés et les ramenant à la vraie réalité.

Naruto et Sasuke séparèrent leurs lèvres pour tourner leur regard à l'entrée de la ruelle. Ce premier les fixait sans vraiment les voir. Les Ninjas de Konoha furent subjugués et fascinés par les pupilles fendus et les yeux orangés et brillant du futur Hokage. Ils en avaient l'habitude mais bien que c'était à cause d'un démon, ses yeux-là étaient tout aussi magnifique et intense que ses prunelles azur.

Et ses joues rosies, yeux légèrement plissés et voilés sous le bien-être, la respiration extatique et haletante. Ce qui lui donnait un air de pure débauché et faisant de son être, un appel à la luxure bien malgré lui.

Quant à Sasuke, son Sharingan et son Rinnegan étaient activés et ils en frémirent en croisant les pupilles brillantes de satisfaction et de désir. Un désagréable frisson les parcouru lorsque l'Uchiwa fronça soudainement les sourcils en plissant les yeux et stoppa tous ses mouvements net, son sexe à mi-chemin à l'intérieur de son amant.

Pour le déguerpissage discret, c'était raté... Ils ne purent s'empêcher de maudire Saï d'avoir ouvert sa bouche, surtout maintenant que l'Uchiwa les fixait avec une trop froide intensité et lui, avait pris moyennement conscience qu'ils étaient bel et bien là.

Naruto, lui, n'avait aucunement saisis qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls. Le seul éclair de lucidité qu'il eut, était que son amant s'était stoppé et qu'il le voulait toujours aussi fort. Le blond grogna de frustration et balança ses hanches en arrière, faisant réintégrer Sasuke entièrement en lui.

Ino sentit son corps s'enflammait affreusement et déglutit difficilement à ce geste et au gémissement de délectation et d'extase franchirent des lèvres de son ami blond, alors que son corps entier se crispa en s'arquant en arrière et qu'il referma les yeux. Ino connaissait parfaitement l'anatomie humaine, que cela soit féminin ou masculin, en ayant aussi suivi des cours de Tsunade-sama. Et elle était aussi loin d'être une inculte sur le sexe entre hommes, et savait parfaitement ce que signifiait ce gémissement encore plus prononcé que les précédents.

\- Dobe… Souffla l'Uchiwa en ne quittant pas les Shinobis de sa génération des yeux, grondant sourdement à l'intense pic de plaisir qui l'avait envahi au geste de son amant.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour lui ordonner de continuer mais un jappement le fit sursauter et rouvrir les yeux. Ses prunelles voilaient redevinrent rapidement clair et ses pupilles reprirent leur couleur bleuté et leur forme d'origine. Lorsqu'il prit enfin conscience que ses amis les fixaient avec gêne et surtout, qu'ils ne semblaient plus savoir où se mettre et avait détourné le visage, il repoussa promptement l'Uchiwa et remonta rapidement son bas, Sasuke en fit de même. Là, ils avaient pleinement pris conscience de tout et ils étaient complètement refroidis. La chaleur environnante avait tout aussi diminué.

\- Je… Je… C'est pas… Commença à bégayer Naruto en regardant partout sauf ses amis.

Ses joues étaient rouges comme une tomate et il se gratta l'arrière de la tête avec un sourire crispé. Sasuke resta fier et droit sur ses jambes et avait désactivé ses Dôjutsus, comme s'il n'était pas perturbé pour un sou d'avoir été découvert en pleine acte. Cependant, ses yeux ne mentaient pas et défiaient quiconque de dire quoi que ce soit d'irréversible et d'impardonnable. Et ils savaient que le message de ses yeux n'était pas pour lui-même. C'était fou comment il pouvait être si expressif quand il voulait, sans montrer quoi que ce soit.

\- Galère. Se reprit finalement Shikamaru.

Il souffla plusieurs fois en passant sa main sur son visage, pour tenter de calmer la chaleur ardente qui parcourait son corps. Il regrettait énormément de ne pas avoir de bouteille d'eau avec lui, et bien gelé de préférence. Il pourra dire que Naruto lui avait tout fait. Sauf de l'amour plus que fraternel, mais au vu de l'ébat auquel il avait assisté, les regards et gestes tendre de Naruto et Sasuke l'un envers l'autre, il n'avait rien à craindre là-dessus.

Naruto se tut à la remarque du Nara et baissa la tête. Tous se fixaient sans vraiment savoir quoi faire, la tension à son comble. La première qui se reprit totalement fut Ino. Celle-ci cligna des yeux en ayant aperçu le regard de honte et de crainte du blond. Elle détestait le voir ainsi et son instinct protecteur et maternel se réveillèrent instantanément.

\- JE LE SAVAIS ! Hurla-t-elle avec joie en s'approchant vivement du couple.

Ino fit sursauter tous ses amis et fuir les chats et rats qui passaient par-là, leur ayant fait une peur bleue. Même Saï et Sasuke ne purent réprimer un frisson leur parcourir l'échine, c'était pour dire.

\- Mes félicitations pour vous deux ! Sourit-elle grandement en se plaçant devant Naruto, elle ne loupa aucunement le pas instinctif en avant qu'avait fait Sasuke.

Après une menace d'Ino, ce fut Kiba qui s'était repris, puis Hinata qui s'était réveillée, Shikamaru et Saï qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de charrier Naruto, pour ne pas changer. Cela avait comblé le blond qui avait craint que ses amis ne lui en veuillent et ne soit dégoûtés de lui.

Naruto n'était pas dupe du fait que la trahison de Sasuke n'était pas passé pour certain, comme Shikamaru et Kiba qui l'avaient bien fait savoir, mais qui le soutenait quand même et que cela serait toujours le cas. **(Revoir chapitre 2).**

La bonne humeur fut bien sûre de courte durée à cause d'une personne qui s'était tue jusque-là, ne croyant toujours pas ce qu'elle avait pu voir.

Sakura fixait ses amis qui s'étaient plus ou moins repris et surtout, ne voulaient plus repenser à ce qu'ils venaient de malencontreusement apprendre de la pire manière. Ino avait enlacé le blond et menacer franchement Sasuke-kun. Hinata avait les joues rouges et félicitait timidement les deux coéquipiers. Kiba entoura les épaules du blond de son bras tout en le charriant à l'aide de Saï, qui fit rougir et grogner le porteur de Kyûbi face à leur association pour l'emmerder. Mais le faisant sourire lorsque ces deux derniers menacèrent sérieusement l'Uchiwa à leur tour. Shikamaru se contentait de soupirer en murmurant des ''galères'', puis ''un seul c'est déjà galère mais ses deux-là ensemble, c'est le summum''.

Sakura fixa intensément son amour d'enfance. Ce dernier regardait les Ninjas de sa génération avec lassitude. Un très fin sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres lorsque le maître-chien et l'écrivain se moquèrent du blond. Le Noiraud le perdit lors des menaces et arborait un visage sérieux, mais un sourcil moqueur se leva, ce qui enflamma légèrement Kiba mais qui fut calmé rapidement par le Jinchûriki.

La rose s'approcha, ce qui stoppa net tout le monde qui appréhendait sa réaction. Shikamaru se tendit et Sasuke plissa les yeux. Quant au fils Uzumaki, il se raidit et perdit sa bonne humeur en voyant sa coéquipière s'approcher de lui. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son Sasuke-kun qui laissa filtrer aucune émotion, mais il la fixait intensément et elle sentit son cœur battre à vive allure à l'attention qu'il lui portait.

Tout ceci n'était pas réel et c'était une preuve que ce qu'ils avaient vu n'était qu'un moment d'égarement. Naruto l'avait forcé et elle en était sûre maintenant. Son Sasuke-kun ne pouvait être de ce bord-là, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Il devait reconstruire son clan alors il ne pouvait être en couple avec lui. Comment ses amis et surtout Shikamaru pouvaient croire que Sasuke-kun pouvait aimer un homme ? C'était du n'importe quoi.

\- Sakura-chan, je… Commença Naruto, très mal à l'aise.

Le fils Namikaze ne put finir sa phrase, stoppé net par sa tête qui se tourna légèrement sur le côté et sa joue qui le chauffa soudainement. Ce geste choqua tous les présents, y compris Naruto qui avait les yeux écarquillés sous la surprise. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que la médecin saute de joie, mais ils s'attendaient encore moins à ce que la rosette gifle son meilleur ami en le fixant avec autant de dégoût et de haine.

\- Comment as-tu pu oser ?! Cracha-t-elle en levant sa main pour lui donner un second coup, mais son poing fut retenu par une poigne ferme.

\- Non, mais t'es pas bien, Sakura ! S'écria Ino qui avait stoppé sa meilleure amie en se mettant entre Naruto et elle, qui était toujours figé et blessé.

\- T'es devenue aveugle ou quoi ?! Il l'a manipulé et l'a forcé ! Tu le sais mieux que moi qu'il ne peut être de ce bord-là et surtout pas avec _lui_ ! Comment pouvez-vous croire que Sasuke-kun pourrait être avec ce mo…

\- Ferme-là. Stoppa sèchement la blonde, ce qui surpris la rose de son ton si froid. Arrête-toi là avant de dire quelque chose que tu regretteras. Prévint sérieusement Ino en plissant les yeux.

\- Et qu'on te fera regretter. Ajouta Kiba en se mettant à côté de la fleuriste.

\- C'est toi qui es aveugle. Continua Saï en se plaçant de l'autre côté de la blonde. Je ne comprends peut-être pas les sentiments des autres. Mais j'ai déjà lu dans un livre qu'une personne refusait toujours que celui qu'elle aimait ne puisse aimer quelqu'un d'autre et cherchait toujours des excuses pour ne pas affronter la réalité.

\- N'importe quoi. Siffla Sakura en se dégageant violemment de la poigne de sa rivale. C'est pas normal ça ! Sasuke-kun mérite quelqu'un qui…

La rose ne finit pas sa phrase qu'un pouf sonore retentit. Ino, Saï et Kiba se retournèrent pour constater que leur ami blond avait disparu de la ruelle, laissant la place à un nuage blanc qui se dissipa petit à petit.

\- Sakura. Appela l'Uchiwa et elle le regarda avec un sourire aimant, sachant qu'il allait approuver tous ses dires, sans faire attention au regard brillant du descendant.

\- Laisse tomber. Le coupa Kiba. Va retrouver Naru avant qu'il réfléchisse à une bêtise plus grosse que Kyûbi. Intima le maître-chien et Akamaru appuya ses paroles en jappant d'inquiétude.

Cela convainquit l'Uchiwa qui disparut à son tour sans perdre plus de temps.

La rose cligna des yeux. Pourquoi allait-il le retrouver ? De quoi l'avait-il bien menacé pour qu'il le fasse venir à lui ainsi ? Elle ne pouvait l'accepter. Elle découvrirait ce qu'il lui avait fait et elle le délivrerait de son influence. Les Villageois avaient finalement raison, on ne pouvait faire confiance au Jinchûriki. Il apportait que le malheur, il les avait sauvés seulement pour mieux les détruire ensuite. Elle voyait enfin son vrai visage et elle s'était laissé berner par sa soi-disant amitié et son air gentil.

\- Tu es vraiment conne, Sakura. La sortit la voix mécontente d'Ino. Je te l'ai dit, Sasuke-kun n'a jamais été à la portée de personne. Je l'ai enfin compris pendant la grande guerre. Tu refuses de voir la vérité mais elle a toujours été devant tes yeux et depuis plus longtemps que moi.

\- C'est toi qui devrais arrêter ! Vous ne voyez pas que c'est son but ?! Il veut nous diviser pour mieux nous détruire ! J'ai enfin ouvert les yeux !

\- Tu entends ce que tu dis ?! S'énerva Kiba en serrant les poings, se retenant de la frapper. Tu connais Naruto depuis aussi longtemps que nous, comment tu peux penser qu'il puisse être aussi manipulateur ?! Tu oses vraiment l'insulter comme ça alors que Sasuke n'a jamais rien fait pour Konoha ?! Il a trahi le village sans regarder en arrière. On a tous failli crever pour le ''sauver'' si Gaara, Temari et Kankuro n'avaient pas débarqué. Cracha Kiba en mimant bien le ''sauver'' de ses doigts. Il a essayé de tuer Naruto à plusieurs reprises et toi aussi je te rappel et même Karin qui était amoureuse de lui et sa propre coéquipière. Il s'est aussi rallié à l'Akatsuki après ça ! Dis-moi combien de fois Naruto nous a abandonné ?! Dis-moi quand il a failli à ses promesses ?! Quand il a déjà voulu nous tuer ?! Combien de fois il nous a sauvé ?! Combien de fois il t'a sauvé ?! Je pensais pas que tu pouvais être aussi égoïste et ingrate !

\- Et honnêtement, Naruto-kun aurait toutes les raisons de vouloir vous détruire, non ? Interrogea pensivement Saï en se tenant le menton.

\- Pardon ?! Siffla Sakura en le fusillant des yeux.

La rose déjà bien énervée par les reproches de Kiba, qu'il dénigrait ainsi Sasuke-kun et défendait le porteur de Kyûbi avec tant de volonté. Colère qui était prouvé par ses poings qui étaient entourés de son chakra, tendant Kiba et Ino qui se préparaient mentalement à s'affronter s'il le fallait.

\- De ce que je sais, à l'exception de Kiba, Shikamaru, Chôji, Hinata, Gaara et Sasuke, vous l'avez tous toujours insulté, rabaissé et humilié. Continua le brun sans faire attention à la rose. Vos parents le haïssaient parce qu'il avait Kyûbi en lui alors qu'il n'avait absolument rien demandé, et vous les avez suivis sans vous poser la moindre question. Rappela l'écrivain et tous baissèrent la tête à leur bêtise de l'époque, sauf ceux qui n'étaient pas vraiment concernés.

\- Tu m'aides pas vraiment là. Grommela Kiba.

\- C'est la seule chose que je pourrais vraiment comprendre et que je ne pourrais même pas lui en vouloir. Mais s'il aurait voulu se venger alors il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps, c'est pas un homme patient. Ajouta Saï, puis il fixa Sakura qui tremblait de rage. Il t'a promis de ramener Sasuke et il a tenu sa promesse. De vous deux, lequel a souffert le plus dans cette décision ? Sûrement pas toi. Naruto-kun s'est encore sacrifié et pour une personne qui n'avait pas d'estime pour lui et qui était beaucoup trop faible pour le faire elle-même. Si c'était le cas, tu ne lui aurais jamais demandé une chose pareille, sachant qu'il était amoureux de toi à l'époque. Au final, ne serais-tu pas juste jalouse parce que depuis que Sasuke est revenu, ils sont toujours ensemble même après la fin de la période probatoire de Sasuke ? Et que Naruto-kun ne se préoccupe plus autant de toi qu'avant ? Ce qui compensait le fait que Sasuke s'en fiche de ta personne.

\- Vous m'énervez ! S'écria Sakura, énervée par ses paroles qui la faisaient passer pour la coupable et qui était loin d'être vraie. Je vous prouverai que j'ai raison ! Cracha-t-elle en quittant la ruelle.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Suite à cette altercation, Sakura s'était éloigné de tous. La rose refusait que son Sasuke-kun puisse être avec le porteur de Kyûbi, c'était anormal et improbable. Elle pouvait lui offrir beaucoup plus que lui. Sakura n'en pouvait plus d'entendre parler du couple phare de Konoha. Leur relation était plutôt discrète mais ils avaient décidé de révéler au grand jour ce qu'ils vivaient, ce qui n'avait pas vraiment perturbé les autres Villageois, beaucoup trop habitués à voir les deux rivaux ensemble depuis le retour de l'Uchiwa. Cela avait fait beaucoup de déception dans la gente féminine et masculine.

Peu importe où elle se rendait, il fallait qu'on lui pose des questions sur les fantasmes ambulant qu'était Sasuke-kun et lui. Ses réponses furent toutes les mêmes, _'cela ne durera pas, je peux vous le garantir'._ Plusieurs couples s'étaient formés autour d'elle, ce qui la rendait affreusement jalouse, c'était elle qui devrait être à leur place, avoir la vie heureuse qu'elle méritait. Bien que la rose s'était vachement éloignée, elle leur avait donné toutes ses félicitations. Quant au futur Hokage, elle l'évitait le plus possible et tentait toujours de croiser son amour de toujours.

L'Hokage avait eu vent de cette histoire et faisait tout pour ne pas qu'ils se retrouvent ensemble en mission. Tsunade en voulait énormément à la rose. Elle lui avait passé un sacré savon pour s'en être prise au fils Uzumaki pour quelque chose qui ne se contrôlait pas. Naruto était comme son petit-fils et elle ne supporterait pas de le voir souffrir à nouveau. La Sannin était tout de même rassurée de voir qu'à l'exception de Sakura, tous avaient accepté cette relation avec plus ou moins de difficulté et qu'ils n'abandonneraient pas le blond.

L'Hokage était très déçue de son élève qui se montrait trop irréfléchi et immature lorsque cela concernait l'Uchiwa. Tsunade espérait qu'elle se calmerait car cela serait dommage qu'elle perde ses amis pour ça, surtout Naruto qui souffrait de cette situation.

Faisant fi des réprimandes de son Senseï, la rose avait demandé à avoir Sasuke-kun en coéquipier pour ses missions.

\- Crois-moi que c'est une très mauvaise idée. Refusa net Tsunade. Dispose maintenant, j'ai du travail. Congédia-t-elle.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Après plusieurs semaines, tout était tranquille à Konoha et l'engouement autour du couple Uchiwa/Uzumaki-Namikaze s'était calmé, les villageois vaquait à d'autres occupations. Sakura errait au village, saluant certains habitants et rigolant avec d'autres.

Sakura soupira en passant devant une vitrine de mariage. Rien n'avait avancé, ils étaient tous à _ses_ pieds et cela l'agaçait prodigieusement qu'ils soient aussi aveugles. Il allait devenir enfin Hokage dans plusieurs mois et suivait une formation intensive avec Kakashi-senseï. Elle s'éloigna du magasin et frappa dans une pierre. Elle croisa le couple Hyûga/Inuzuka et les envia affreusement, c'était Sasuke-kun et elle qui devraient être ainsi. C'était logique et normal que cela aurait dû se passer comme ça. Comment ils pouvaient l'accepter aussi facilement ?

Sakura se stoppa net en apercevant le Jinchûriki. Ce dernier avait la tête baissé et semblait pensif et désemparé, mais elle ne serait pas dupe. C'était de la manipulation pure et simple. Il voulait seulement qu'on ait pitié de lui. Son regard se posa sur une vitrine et une idée lui vint. La rose suivit son ancien coéquipier, celui-ci ne la sentit pas, trop plongé dans ses pensées.

Dès qu'elle le vit s'asseoir sur le banc en face de l'Académie. Elle se souvint parfaitement le nombre de fois où qu'il s'y était déjà installé. Elle ne se laissa pas attendrir et prit l'apparence d'Ayame, la fille de Teuchi. Elle s'approcha du blond et se força à sourire.

\- Bonjour Naruto-…kun. Salua-t-elle avec une fausse douceur, le faisant sursauter.

\- Bonjour Ayame-nee-chan. Sourit-il mais elle vit bien que c'était forcé. Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ?

\- Mon père m'a demandé d'aller chercher du miso. Avoua-t-elle avec un clin d'œil et il émit un léger rire. Puis, je t'ai vu te balader comme une âme en peine, alors ça m'a inquiété. Se força Sakura à arborer un visage soucieux. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Questionna-t-elle en s'asseyant sur la deuxième balançoire.

\- Rien, je suis juste un peu fatigué par la formation de Kakashi-senseï. Il n'a jamais été un prof très tendre. Rigola le blond nerveusement en se passant la main dans ses cheveux.

\- _Comment les gens peuvent te croire, alors que tu mens si mal ? Pensa Sakura avec hargne en serrant les poings, mais elle se força à se calmer._ Si tu veux parler je suis là, je ne te jugerais pas. Rassura ''Ayame'' en prenant fortement sur elle pour passer une main consolante dans les cheveux blond.

Naruto releva son visage pour fixer le doux visage de la fille de Teuchi, qui portait un sourire tout aussi doux et apaisant. Son regard s'assombrit et un soupir passa ses lèvres et ses yeux se reposèrent sur les grilles fermées de l'Académie.

\- … Je me suis disputé avec Sas'ke… Avoua-t-il au bout d'un léger silence.

\- _Il commence à voir enfin qui tu es vraiment. Jubila Sakura et qui esquissa un sourire de contentement. _Cela n'est pas vraiment étonnant vous concernant, cela… Cela s'arrangera. Répondit-t-elle en butant sur la fin.

\- Je pense pas… Souffla Naruto. J'ai réfléchi et on ne doit pas continuer. Cette relation ne lui suffira pas, elle ne peut pas lui suffire.

\- Tu ne devrais pas parler à sa place. Rétorqua la brune et il la regarda.

\- Il est le dernier Uchiwa. Il voudra des enfants. Murmura-t-il en perdant son regard sur le ciel éclairé. Peut-être pas maintenant mais il en voudra un jour pour avoir une descendance… Et c'est une chose qu'il m'est impossible de lui donner. Qui suis-je pour l'empêcher de fonder une famille ? Je veux qu'il trouve une femme qui l'aimera autant que moi et qui pourra lui offrir ce que je ne peux pas. Comme Sakura qui l'aime depuis l'enfance…

\- Je comprends… Lui sourit-elle avec compassion. _Sasuke-kun me reviendra enfin, ton jeu est terminé._ Je ferais la même chose, je ne pourrais mentir plus longtemps. Rassura Sakura et Naruto fronça les sourcils. Penser au bonheur des autres avant le sien, cela prouve ton honnêtement, ton respect et ton affection pour lui. Rajouta la rose en ébouriffant gentiment la chevelure blonde.

''Ayame'' se leva et s'éloigna du Jinchûriki, qui resta pensif.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il ne fallut qu'une semaine pour que le Village apprenne la rupture du couple Uzumaki/Uchiwa. Tous étaient sous le choc de cette annonce pour le moins inattendu et impromptu. Les deux meilleurs amis n'étaient jamais très expansifs sur leurs sentiments, mais les crises de jalousie et de possessivité plus ou moins subtile leur avait toujours prouvait ce qu'ils ressentaient. Aucun n'avait pu remarquer ou se douter que le couple battait de l'aile. Pour eux, c'était l'un de ses couples forts et indestructible et qui était au-dessus de tout, surtout avec toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient subies. C'était tout bonnement incompréhensible qu'ils se quittent et en mauvais terme surtout. Les deux s'évitaient le plus possible et rester cloîtrés chez eux la plupart du temps, ne souhaitant voir personne sauf si une guerre éclatait. Ou qu'il se noyait dans les missions comme l'Uchiwa et la formation d'Hokage pour l'Uzumaki-Namikaze.

Une seule personne n'était en aucun cas perturbé par la séparation, et elle jubilait devant son miroir. Aujourd'hui, Sasuke-kun n'était plus sous _son_ influence et il prendrait conscience qu'elle était ce qu'il voulait. Le futur Hokage l'avait lui-même dit qu'il méritait bien mieux et qu'elle était la personne parfaite pour le descendant Uchiwa.

Sakura ajouta une dernière touche à son maquillage, puis se rendit sur le chemin de son avenir. Arrivée à la demeure des Uchiwa où était retourné son ancien coéquipier suite à son couple avec le porteur de Kyûbi, elle lissa de nouveau sa robe qui la mettait en valeur, puis toqua à la grande porte.

Sakura attendit à peine quelques secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur son amour d'enfance. La rose rougit intensément alors que le Noiraud apparut encore plus beau qu'il ne l'avait été. Ses cheveux ébènes étaient encore humide et plaqué contre son visage, signe qu'il venait à peine de sortir de la douche. Des gouttes d'eau roulèrent sur son cou pâle où se démarquait une marque violette et bleuté, qui commençait à disparaître. Elle y fit abstraction et son regard continua de suivre une goutte tentatrice qui roula sur le torse albâtre. La goutte termina sa course à la lisière du pantalon noir que portait l'Uchiwa. Il était toujours aussi parfait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Sakura ? Questionna Sasuke qui en avait marre de l'inspection de la rose.

\- Je suis désolé pour ce que Naruto a fait… Répondit la rose en relevant les yeux et plonger dans les yeux sombre et pénétrant du descendant.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas. Répliqua directement Sasuke en s'apprêtant à fermer la porte.

\- Attends, Sasuke-kun… Stoppa Sakura en retenant la porte, faisant serrer la mâchoire à Sasuke. Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là. Je le serais toujours. Sourit-elle en s'approchant avec une démarche charmeuse. Je… Je t'aime et depuis tellement longtemps. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Avoua-t-elle. Jamais, je ne te manipulerais comme Naruto a pu le faire…

\- Arrête ça. Coupa sérieusement Sasuke entre ses dents et plissant dangereusement les yeux, les poings serrés.

\- Tu n'as plus à faire semblant. Rassura Sakura en s'approchant davantage. Je Sais que tu tiens à moi plus qu'à une simple coéquipière. Il n'est plus un obstacle entre nous, Sasuke-kun. On peut enfin être ensemble sans ce menteur et manipulateur et… Continua sans scrupule Sakura en posant ses mains sur le torse du cadet d'Itachi, appréciant à peine la chaleur de sa peau et sa douceur.

Parce que Sakura eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'elle sentit un élancement derrière sa tête, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux et elle ne put empêcher un gémissement de douleur franchirent ses lèvres. Sakura rouvrit les yeux et pâlit en croisant le Sharingan et le Rinnegan qui la fixait avec froideur et malveillance. Elle déglutit difficilement et prit conscience que Sasuke l'étreignait douloureusement par la gorge et d'une poigne ferme, l'empêchant de respirer convenablement.

\- Ne me touches plus jamais. Somma Sasuke d'une voix arctique en approchant son visage qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Je ne t'aime pas, je ne t'ai jamais aimé et je ne t'aimerais jamais. Naruto est la seule personne qui me fait rester ici, tous les autres y compris toi, ne sont que des êtres insignifiants. Naruto est le seul qui te défend encore alors que tu ne le mérite pas. Il vaut cent fois plus que toi et moi et que n'importe qui d'autres. Tu peux croire ce que tu veux me concernant, mais je t'interdis formellement de l'insulter et surtout pas devant moi. Il n'y aura aucune troisième fois sans dommage. Menaça Sasuke alors que son Sharingan changeaient de forme, dangereux et brûlant.

\- Pou… Pourquoi ?!... Il ne… Peut rien t'apporter… Murmura difficilement la Kunoichi en agrippant les poignets de Sasuke pour lui faire lâcher un peu prise, mais toutes ses émotions l'en empêchaient.

\- Cela ne te regarde pas. Répéta l'Uchiwa en resserrant son emprise.

\- Mais… Mais je t'aime Sasuke-kun… Souffla la rose avec des larmes qui roulèrent sur ses joues. Je… Je ferais tout… Pour toi… Alors que lui…

\- Tu ne pourras jamais faire plus que ce que Naruto a fait. Contredit immédiatement Sasuke. Tu n'es pas lui pour m'apporter ce dont je veux et ce dont j'ai besoin. Tu n'es _rien, _lui est _tout_.

\- Mais pas… Des enfants… Renifla Sakura, ne voulant pas croire cette déclaration, cela ne ressemblait pas à _son_ Sasuke-kun.

\- Je m'en contre-fou de ça.

Cette confession avouer sans réflexion et sincèrement statufia la rose qui sentit ses jambes tremblaient. C'était la première fois qu'elle pouvait apercevoir autant d'émotion sur son amour d'enfance. Des émotions qui ne lui étaient pas destinées… Le Jinchûriki avait Sasuke-kun sous son influence beaucoup trop profondément.

\- Sasuke. S'éleva soudain une voix rauque et fatiguée, la sortant de ses pensées.

Les deux anciens coéquipiers de l'équipe 7 tournèrent leur attention à l'entrée. Naruto était à quelques pas d'eux. Ses cheveux étaient retenus par le bandeau de Konoha autour de son front, dégageant ses yeux bleus. Des prunelles azurs qui avaient perdu leur lueur joviale, des cernes se trouvaient sous ses yeux et ils purent voir aisément qu'il avait légèrement perdu en carrure, ses joues creusées marquaient la perte de poids. Ce qui fit presque de la peine à Sakura, si elle ne lisait pas clairement dans son jeu.

\- Naruto… Murmura Sasuke en détaillant son ancien amant de haut en bas, il n'aimait pas ce qui se dégageait de lui. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Questionna l'Uchiwa en plongeant son regard dans celui terne du Jinchûriki, avec un ton que Sakura ne lui avait jamais entendu.

\- Je dois te parler. Répondit simplement Naruto. Mais tu as l'air très occupé. Ne put s'empêcher de grogner sourdement Naruto en jetant un coup d'œil très peu amène à la rose.

Sakura fronça les sourcils et constata qu'en effet, la position qu'ils avaient pouvez prêter à confusion. Elle, plaqué contre la porte et le Noiraud qui était torse-nu et presque collé à son corps. Un sourire mesquin s'afficha sur ses lèvres et elle fixa Naruto en détendant son corps le plus possible, pour ne pas paraître crispée et malgré la douleur de la poigne qui continuait de lui enserrer la gorge, bien que la pression était légèrement diminuée depuis l'arrivée du futur Hokage.

Naruto plissa ses yeux qui passèrent du bleu océan à rouge sang, puis redevenir bleu en une fraction de seconde et ses poings se serrèrent, signe qu'elle avait réussi son effet.

\- Elle s'en allait. Informa Sasuke en lâchant brusquement Sakura, n'ayant pas remarqué son manège étant absorbé par son ancien amant.

\- Sasuke-kun. Tenta de retenir Sakura, qui se retint au mur pour ne pas s'écrouler au sol et de reprendre difficilement sa respiration et son souffle, alors que l'Uchiwa s'approcha du blond.

\- Rentre chez toi et ne reviens jamais ici. Coupa Sasuke en la regardant mauvaisement par-dessus son épaule. N'oublie jamais ce que j'ai dit, tu le regretteras amèrement.

Sakura serra les poings mais n'insista pas. Avec le blond dans les parages, elle ne pourrait rien faire de plus.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés et le couple - pour le grand bonheur de tous, car les deux amants en avait fait baver plus d'un avec leurs mauvais caractères suite à leur séparation - était de nouveau ensemble et plus uni que jamais, dans tous les sens du terme. Et ce fait était aussi dû à Tsunade qui avait permis un miracle grâce à son assistante Shizune. Un enfant était conçu et était porté incroyablement bien par Sasuke, étonnant tout le monde mais qui rendit gaga la plupart des femmes du Village. Les pires furent sans aucun doute Ino et Hinata qui chouchoutaient ''la futur maman'' comme pas permis, et qui achetaient des tonnes de cadeaux pour le futur bébé, qui allait parfaitement pour un garçon ou une fille. Rendant presque jaloux leur fiancé et mari respectif à tant d'attention qui ne leur était pas destinée.

Naruto était encore plus protecteur et possessif envers son amant et aimait déjà plus que tout _leur_ enfant à naître, démontrant à tous qui serait le papa poule du couple, sans trop grande surprise évidemment pour quiconque connaissant le Jinchûriki. Personne ne pouvait s'approcher de trop près de l'Uchiwa au risque de se prendre un Rasengan sauvage dans la figure. Ce qui donnait de belle dispute de couple à cause de l'envahisseur qu'était devenu Naruto envers son conjoint.

Sakura fut la première qui failli s'en prendre un alors qu'à l'annonce du mariage et de la grossesse, elle avait sans aucune restriction proclamé ce qu'elle pensait depuis des mois. Manquant aussi de respect au parent de Naruto et du monstre qu'ils avaient créé. Malgré son propre énervement, Sasuke fut le seul à réussir à calmer son fiancé, qui était dans un état de nerf total depuis la grossesse à risque de l'Uchiwa.

Uchiwa qui appris dans la foulée que Kurama était tout aussi à bout de nerf que son porteur. Chacun influençait toutes les émotions de l'autre maintenant qu'ils étaient reliés plus fortement que jamais. Que la perte de contrôle de Naruto était aussi dû à la haine du démon vis-à-vis de la rose. Le Jinchûriki n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de réagir violemment alors que l'instinct bestial et territorial du Renard s'était enflammé en lui. Naruto avait parfaitement ressenti son besoin intense et brûlant mais surtout vital, de protéger du monde ce qui _leur_ appartenait, d'éliminer immédiatement les menaces - même juste potentielle - autour de Sasuke et du bébé car ils étaient rien qu'à _eux._

Après cela, Sakura finit de se mettre tous ses amis complètement à dos, y compris Ino, et faisait équipe qu'avec ceux qui ne la connaissaient pas aussi bien que ceux de sa génération. Dès que Naruto s'était fait nommer Hokage, elle ne participa aucunement à la cérémonie et resta d'apparence neutre lorsqu'il lui donnait des missions ou autres. Elle ne voyait plus non plus Tsunade qui était vraiment déçu de son comportement.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Présent :**

\- Bonjour Haruno Sakura. L'appela une voix qui la sortit brusquement de ses souvenirs.

Sakura se retourna et enfila ses gants en voyant ses camarades inconscients, elle leva le regard pour détailler le Shinobi et plissa les yeux. Blond avec une longue tresse blonde dans son dos et avec un bandeau rayé du Pays de la Vague autour de son front, deux longues mèches blés de chaque côté de son visage fin et très mature. Yeux rouge écarlate comme des rubis, grand et qui devait mesurer dans les 1 mètres 80. Une carrure Saillante et athlétique et plutôt beau. Dans la vingtaine. Elle se figea en avisant la cape noir avec des nuages rouge qu'il portait.

\- Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ? Interrogea la rose en se mettant en position de combat, chakra bleuté autour de ses poings serrés.

\- Le plus important c'est ce que vous voulez. Rectifia le blond avec un sourire malfaisant en s'approchant de la rosette.

Sakura voulut se reculer mais quelque chose l'en empêcha, elle baissa le regard et serra les dents en voyant qu'elle était retenue par une poigne de glace aux deux chevilles. Cela commença à lui brûler légèrement la peau, et elle ne put empêcher une rapide grimace.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est pas vous que je veux. Rassura le blond en croisant les bras, s'arrêtant devant la médecin.

\- Et c'est quoi ou qui ? Questionna froidement Sakura en restant sur ses gardes, prête à briser la glace à n'importe quel geste suspect, elle se tendit lorsqu'il caressa sa joue avec lenteur et douceur.

\- Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Uchiwa. Souffla malicieusement l'arrivant et il sourit vicieusement quand il vit les prunelles émeraude brillaient de vengeance et de haine. Il a quelque chose que je désire et qu'il ne sera jamais prêt à céder, même si je mettais son village à feu et à sang.

\- Kyûbi. Murmura la rose, hypnotisé par les prunelles rouge.

\- Plus ou moins. Répondit vaguement le Shinobi, la faisant froncer les sourcils.

\- C'est vrai que je le hais au-delà des mots. Mais pourquoi je vous aiderai ? Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne, moi ?

\- Vous avez perdu l'homme que vous aimiez à cause de lui, alors je vous donne la possibilité de faire souffrir la cause de votre malheur, comme vous avez souffert. Tenta le rouge en se dirigeant derrière la rose, qui sentit son cœur battre à vive allure, pas de danger mais d'excitation. N'est-ce pas ce que vous désirez ? Susurra-t-il en creux de son oreille, caressant sa peau d'un souffle brûlant, la faisant frissonner. Je vous propose de vous venger de cet homme qui vous a tout pris. Qui vous a fait croire qu'il était votre ami pour vous poignarder dans le dos. Alors on va lui prendre ce qui lui est le plus cher.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Interrogea Sakura, acceptant ce que lui proposait le Shinobi.

\- Rien pour l'instant. Répondit le blond en contournant la Kunoichi pour se placer de nouveau devant elle. Mais on va bien s'amuser. Sourit-il en prenant son visage en coupe et l'embrassa sans prévenir, la plongeant dans l'inconscience et elle s'écroula au sol sans douceur. _Quelle stupidité et folie. Grogna intérieurement le blond en fixant mauvaisement la rose. J'espère qu'il Sait ce qu'il fait, sinon, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau. Soupira intérieurement le Shinobi en se frottant les lèvres avec une grimace de dégoût et quittant la campement._

* * *

**Voili, voilou, chapitre enfin terminé ^^ J'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec celui-là car c'est un chapitre dédié à Sakura et vu que j'aime pas ce personnage, ça a été un peu compliqué mais maintenant, il est fini et n'espérait pas en avoir un autre aussi long avec elle. C'était surtout pour répondre à des questions que vous deviez vous poser sur certains points ^^**

**Comme d'habitude, si vous le désirez, je ferais en sorte de rajouter des événements que vous espérez voir (si cela n'est pas déjà prévue ^^) ou des personnages quels qu'ils soient, même s'ils sont aussi sortis de votre inspiration :-)**

**J'aime faire plaisir à mes lecteurs alors n'hésitez pas à me proposer des idées ^^ (Je vous répondrais avec plaisir ^^)**

**Je suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce chapitre, bien que j'ai adoré écrire tous le passage dans la ruelle avec le Sasu/Naru et la confrontation entre Sasuke et de Sakura ^^**

**J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez même si c'est négatif et tant que c'est constructif, cela me permettra de m'améliorer et de pouvoir vous satisfaire pour que vous preniez plaisir à lire comme j'apprécie écrire ^^**

**Personnage pas trop OOC ? Les réactions de Sakura et son obstination ? Est-ce qu'elle changera ou continuera à s'enfoncer ?**

**Je suis impatiente de lire vos avis, vos suppositions et vos réactions ^^**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et j'espère vraiment à bientôt,  
Xoxo :***


	10. Le mal tapi au fond de soi

**Bonsoir, bonsoir, chère lectrice/Lecteur ^^**

**Je tiens d'abord encore à sincèrement remercier toutes celles qui me suivent et qui ont mis mon histoire dans leur follows et leur favoris ^^**

**Disclamers :**** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement sauf ceux qui vont apparaître et qui ne font pas partie de l'Histoire original où de d'autres mangas que je préciserais à la fin si cela arrive.**

**Je n'ai pas vu Boruto donc aucune référence - si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas fait exprès - à l'exception de certains noms dont j'ai entendu vaguement parler. N'hésitez pas à me spoils, cela ne me gêne pas du tout, car je ne compte pas suivre Boruto, enfin pour l'instant du moins ^^**

**Pairing:**** Sasu/Naru/Sasu. Kiba/Hinata. ****Shikamaru/Temari. Kakashi/Iruka pour les plus mentionnés.**

**Rating :**** M pour violence, langage svulgaire. Hétéro et Yaoi donc sexe entre hommes dans l'histoire alors Homophobes s'abstenir.**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture et j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira et qu'il vous donnera envie de connaître la suite :-)**

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

\- Je ne me répéterais pas. Viens avec moi, sinon, tu m'obligeras à employer la force. Prévint le Nukenin en arborant un ton menaçant.

Abigaël ne réagit aucunement et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la dague. Puis sur le Shinobi qui commençait sérieusement à s'agacer de son manque d'expression. Celle-ci se détourna et marcha lentement jusqu'à la rive. Le brun plissa dangereusement les yeux et sortit un Kunaï de sa sacoche accrochée à sa hanche et le lança sur la Kunoichi, qui réagit aussitôt et tourna son corps sur le côté pour éviter l'arme et se retrouvant de profil, regardant son opposant.

\- Jolie réflexe. Sourit le Renégat en faisant tourner un shuriken autour de son doigt. Voyons voir ce que vaut vraiment la rejetonne de l'Hokage de Konoha.

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'il se précipita sur Abigaël en lui lançant le shuriken, qui n'atteint pas sa cible étant donné qu'elle décala sa tête de quelques centimètres sur le côté. Le Shinobi était bien décidé à lui apprendre les bonnes manières, détestant le regard impassible que posait la gamine sur lui. Il haïssait être pris de haut et il lui ferait amèrement regretter de l'avoir ignoré, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le supplie d'arrêter.

Une fois à portée de main, il dirigea sa dague à son visage mais la plus jeune se déplaça sur le côté droit en reculant d'un pas. Le sourire du renégat tiqua nerveusement alors qu'il la rata une seconde fois quand il voulut la transpercer au ventre et qu'elle se recula à la dernière seconde. Puis une troisième fois alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la blesser au bras, elle se tourna sur le côté gauche en se reculant d'un léger saut.

Commençant à s'agacer suite à une quatrième tentative ratée, le shinobi de Kumo attrapa un second kunaï mais avant qu'il ne puisse esquisser la moindre attaque, Abigaël lui administra un coup de pied dans sa main, le forçant à lâcher son arme et le kunaï coula au fond de la rivière.

Avant qu'il ne le réalise, elle effectua un saut périlleux arrière en lui donnant un coup de pied au menton dans la foulée. Ne s'y attendant pas, il tomba en arrière en le faisant un instant rompre le maintien de son chakra et il se retrouva entièrement plongé dans la rivière.

Abigaël se réceptionna sur ses pieds et se redressa, fixant indifféremment le Nukenin qui remonta à la surface. Il toussa en crachant l'eau qui s'était infiltrée dans ses poumons et s'essuyant le menton, puis il releva ses yeux qui avaient perdu toute trace d'humour et dardait la jeune fille avec un énervement grandissant.

\- Sale petite peste, tu ne l'emporteras pas au paradis. Grinça-t-il en se rétablissant sur ses jambes. Même si tu me supplies, je te vais te briser. Prévint-il en sortant une seconde dague plus longue que la première. Je vais t'envoyer à ton Hokage en petit morceau. Vous allez commencer à craindre le grand Ulrich Minarda.

\- Tu es trop faible. Coupa la voix morne de la noiraude.

Cette phrase eut le don d'agacer encore plus le Shinobi qui se précipita instantanément sur Abigaël.

\- Je vais t'envoyer rejoindre ton père en enfer. Cracha Ulrich en effectuant des signes. _Suiton - Technique de la prison aqueuse._ Cita-t-il soudainement à quelques pas de la plus jeune, qui fut soudainement emprisonnée dans une bulle d'eau, la surprenant un léger instant en regardant l'eau qui l'entourait.

Le renégat eut un sourire narquois en ayant capté sa surprise. Il en profita pour plonger profondément sa lame dans son ventre, ce qui traversa sa cape. Un ricanement malveillant franchit ses lèvres alors que le visage de la descendante se déforma sous la douleur. Une traînée de sang s'écoula de sa bouche et un sifflement de douleur franchit ses lèvres, alors qu'elle haletait.

\- Tout ça pour ça ? Se moqua le brun en faignant la surprise. Les Uchiwa et Uzumaki-Namikaze sont finalement des êtres faibles et qui ne méritent aucunement leur réputation. Rigola-t-il mauvaisement. Pas étonnant que Sasuke Uchiwa s'est lamentablement fait crever, ce n'était qu'un faiblard et un lâche de toute manière. Insulta le brun en faisant tourner la lame à l'intérieur de la plus jeune, un sourire de pure jouissance sur les lèvres.

Le Shinobi écarquilla les yeux lorsque le corps de son adversaire disparu subitement pour laisser place à une bûche en bois, et sa cape trouée qui sombra dans la rivière.

\- Une permutation. Siffla Ulrich entre ses dents.

Un chakra intense s'éleva soudainement dans l'air. Le Minarda ne put empêcher son corps de se raidir à cette sensation de malaise qui l'étreignit subitement. L'air se fit plus lourd autour de la rivière et l'atmosphère beaucoup trop pesante et irrespirable, tellement la chaleur des environs augmentait progressivement.

Le chakra qu'il ressentait était d'une puissance machiavélique intense et d'une haine pure sans nom. Jamais il n'avait ressenti des émotions aussi fort venant d'une personne. Ses jambes refusèrent de bouger, comme emprisonnées dans un étui de plomb. Ce chakra l'envahissait jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Son propre instinct lui disait de ne faire aucun mouvement, sous peine de finir entièrement consumée par cette chaleur insupportable qui l'enveloppait.

Ulrich dut se faire violence pour pouvoir mouver ses jambes et il se retourna très lentement. Dès qu'il croisa le regard de la gamine qu'il voulait kidnapper à la place du Seigneur, il se recula d'un pas en pâlissant à vue d'œil. Celle-ci était entourée d'un chakra rouge qui l'enveloppait comme une seconde peau. La Kunoichi était à quatre pattes tel un animal prêt à l'attaque, montrant ses dents mais surtout ses canines qui s'étaient allongées.

Ses trois petites marques de naissance sur sa joue gauche étaient encore plus accentuées et visible. Ses cheveux s'agitant doucement avec son chakra. Sur sa joue droite, trois petites 'moustaches' rouges étaient apparus grâce à son chakra, parfaitement symétriques à ses consœurs. Ses cheveux courts en 'cul de canard' de couleur ébène avaient pris en longueur et descendaient maintenant jusqu'à ses omoplates. Mais la différence la plus visible fut sans aucun doute sa couleur qui s'était éclaircie jusqu'à arborer un blond semblable à celui d'épis de blé, et qui brillait avec le chakra écarlate qui l'entourait.

Mais ce ne fut pas que cela qui le statufia le plus et que son corps lui ordonnait de prendre la fuite immédiatement. C'étaient ses yeux brûlants qui le fixaient avec mépris, haine et une folie pure. Son œil droit qui était habituellement sombre était maintenant écarlate avec deux petits tomoé. Son œil droit avait aussi beaucoup changé. Le blanc de son œil était maintenant d'un rouge sang et sa pupille était fendu mais toujours aussi bleu.

\- C'est… C'est impossible… Murmura le renégat sous le choc tout en reculant d'un pas.

Ulrich déglutit difficilement lorsque les yeux de la blondinette suivirent son mouvement de recul et qu'un grondement sourd et profond résonna. Son regard menaçant se posa de nouveau dans le sien. Incandescent, animal et dangereux.

\- Je peux sentir ta terreur. S'éleva la voix rauque et bestiale de la plus jeune.

Sa voix le fit revenir immédiatement à lui et le sourire soudainement narquois et supérieur de la gamine lui fit voir rouge. Et malgré la peur qui parcourait son corps entier, c'était hors de question de se faire humilier par cette insolente et beaucoup trop sûre d'elle. Peu importe ses adversaires, qu'il soit fort ou non, il les avait tous vaincu et la petite peste face à lui ne ferait pas exception.

\- Ne joue pas à la plus maline avec moi ! Cria-t-il plus que bouillant en jetant une de ses dagues en direction de la kunoichi, qui perdit toute lueur d'humanité.

Le renégat fut un instant déstabilisé par le chakra qui désintégra son arme à peine qu'il l'avait effleuré. Pris dans son élan et dague en main, il l'abattit sur la Kunoichi mais celle-ci disparut subitement. Il se retourna mais fut soudainement plaqué sur l'eau et sous la surprise, il eut du mal à garder son chakra et commença à couler, avant de se reprendre.

Ulrich fronça les sourcils alors qu'il prit conscience du poids sur lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et déglutit difficilement alors qu'un sourire affamé envahit son champ de vision. Une douleur fulgurante le traversa lorsque les canines se plantèrent profondément dans sa clavicule, transperçant beaucoup trop aisément sa peau. Le renégat ne put réprimer un cri de souffrance franchir ses lèvres, alors qu'il sentit son sang s'écoulait dans son cou et les canines s'enfonçaient davantage dans sa chaire. Il sentit des ongles s'ancrées profondément dans ses bras et le chakra rouge lui brûlaient légèrement la peau.

\- _Sui… Suiton :… Clonage aqueux…_ Cita Ulrich avec difficulté, gémissant quand la gamine resserra fortement son emprise.

Entendant ses paroles, Abigaël s'éloigna de son opposant avant qu'une attaque d'un des clones ne la frappe. Elle fit un bond en arrière et évita agilement les deux kunaïs qui s'étaient dirigés vers elle. L'éloignant à quelques mètres du brun.

Ce dernier se redressa difficilement avec le corps tremblant, le souffle court et une brûlure le parcourant à cause de sa morsure. Il retira la main de son cou blessé et écarquilla les yeux en avisant le sang qui maculait sa paume, son propre sang. En sentant le sang continuait à s'écouler et la morsure le tirailler, il la replaça en levant son regard venimeux sur Abigaël.

Cette dernière était accroupie, ses mains à plat sur l'eau et le fixait. Il serra le poing en la voyant se lécher lentement les lèvres et récolter le sang qui les maculaient.

\- Alors comme ça… Tu as hérité du monstre… De cet… Uzumaki. Grinça Ulrick en crachant le sang qui s'était accumulé dans sa bouche, lui laissant un gout amer de bile dans la gorge.

Le brun frissonna lorsque les prunelles de la plus jeune brillèrent d'une lueur mauvaise et vengeresse alors que son Sharingan tourna dans son œil. Elle montra les dents et poussa un grondement animal et rauque. La plus jeune se transporta et se retrouva en un clin d'œil devant un des clones qui se recula mais pas assez rapidement, Abigaël referma sa main droite autour de sa bouche et sauta sur le côté pour se percher sur son dos et lui mordit violemment le côté gauche de son cou, le faisant disparaître.

\- _Suiton : Requin élémentaire aqueux !_ Cita le second et dernier clone en projetant son attaque sur Abigaël, alors que celle-ci se réceptionna sur un genou.

Cette dernière plissa les yeux et d'un revers de main, elle envoya une vague de son chakra dans la direction du requin, qui se dissipa directement. La fille Uzumaki se transporta devant le clone et plongea sa main dans sa poitrine, le faisant s'évaporer à son tour. Ceci fait, elle se retourna sur l'original qui grinça des dents à sa facilité à avoir vaincu ses clones.

Abigaël se redressa en étant légèrement courbé en avant et sortit lentement son katana de son fourreau derrière son dos, elle le pointa en direction de son adversaire qui se recula d'un pas. Un éclair bleuté et rougeâtre faisant un son tel des cris d'oiseau se généra autour de sa main et commença à entourer lentement sa lame jusqu'à sa pointe.

\- C'est qui le faiblard maintenant ? Tu n'aurais pas tenu une seconde contre _lui_. Gronda la blonde alors que son chakra s'éleva, faisant agiter doucement sa chevelure autour de son visage et que l'eau à ses pieds se transforma en petites vagues.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il s'est fait tuer comme un misérable in… Commença à cracher Ulrick.

Le renégat fut stoppé net par une douleur violente qui lui traversa le ventre. Mais pire que ça, ses veines étaient complètement électrifiées. Il avait aussi l'impression que son sang était en ébullition dans tout son être et qu'il le consumait sur place. Il se mit à genou sous la douleur et son souffle se fit haletant et difficile, de la sueur commençait à perler sur son front et ses tempes, du sang s'écoula de nouveau de sa bouche. Sa vue se brouilla et regardait la kunoichi fut extrêmement difficile. Il baissa le regard et put enfin constater que c'était pas son katana qui avait pénétré son corps, mais une lame de chakra.

Ulrick tenta de lever les mains pour effectuer les signes d'un jutsu pour se dégager mais contre tout attente, il ne se passa rien. Il réessaya mais ce fut vain, aucun de ses membres ne lui répondaient.

\- Tu perds ton temps. S'éleva la voix bestial de la fille Uchiwa qui avait repris un ton un peu plus humain depuis sa 'transformation'.

\- Qu'est… Ce que… Tu m'as… Fait ?!... Interrogea sèchement le Shinobi en grimaçant alors que la lame de chakra se déplaça lentement en haut de son corps.

\- J'ai paralysé tous tes tenketsus et les terminaisons nerveuses de ton corps avec mon raiton, ce qui fait que tu ne peux utiliser aucune once de chakra. Ce qui te rend aussi inoffensif qu'un misérable insecte. Siffla-t-elle. Mais je n'ai pas touché ceux qui te permettaient de ressentir la souffrance. Informa Abigaël en intensifiant son chakra pour prouver ses dires, faisant siffler de douleur son opposant alors qu'il sentit sa blessure s'accroître, et devenant plus profonde.

\- Tu devrais arrêter là gamine. Prévint une troisième voix, faisant se tourner les deux combattants pour regarder la rive où un brun fit s'agenouiller Natsu à ses pieds.

\- Sinon, tu peux dire adieu à tes chers coéquipiers. Menaça un roux en bousculant Karma qui se retrouva à genou à son tour.

Ces deux derniers avaient les mains dans le dos et retenus par des menottes anti-chakra. Ils avaient quelques égratignures ici et là, mais rien de bien inquiétant.

Ses deux coéquipiers fixaient leur amie d'enfance avec inquiétude. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu ainsi et cela leur faisait remémorer de très mauvais et sombre souvenir. Ils auraient préféré ne plus jamais la voir ainsi. C'était jamais très bon signe lorsque cette partie d'elle ressortait. Surtout qu'il n'y avait personne capable de la calmer dans cet état.

\- Faites-le alors. Autorisa Abigaël, stupéfiant les trois renégats de son ton indifférente en réabsorbant son attaque en baissant son katana et le rangeant.

Ulrick put se détendre malgré la souffrance et s'écroula à quatre pattes à cause de ses membres tremblant. Il reprenait difficilement sa respiration, et tenait son ventre douloureux en s'essuyant le menton.

\- Tu vas pas nous faire croire que tu te moques de tes coéquipiers. Siffla le roux de Kumo en posant la lame d'un katana contre la gorge du fils Nara, le coupant légèrement.

\- Mais si tu es indifférente à tes coéquipiers, peut-être que de savoir la mort de ton Capitaine te ferait quelque chose ? Provoqua le second brun avec un large sourire de connivence en voyant ses yeux se noircirent.

\- Tuez-les. Ordonna la descendante Uzumaki-Namikaze. Rien ne m'empêchera de vous exterminer. Prévint-elle gravement en reprenant un ton animal et venimeux, tout en générant de nouveau du chakra dans sa main.

Ulrick siffla de mécontentement à la réaction de la kunoichi. Les rumeurs sur la fille de l'Hokage de Konoha était donc vrai, elle était totalement insensible au sort de qui que ce soit. Il se releva difficilement et souffla pour calmer les tremblements de son corps, qui commençait à se dégourdir progressivement. Le brun posa sa main sur sa blessure qui saignait abondamment depuis que la lame de chakra s'était retirée.

\- Tu crois vraiment pouvoir nous tenir tête à tous les trois ? Rigola celui qui menaçait Karma de sa lame. Tu es bien prétentieuse et insolente.

\- Vous ne devriez pas la sous-estimer. Ricana soudainement Karma de son ton moqueur, qui énervait si souvent ses interlocuteurs et les trois shinobis ne firent pas exception à la règle.

\- Déjà que vous avez dû nous tendre un piège en vous servant du petit-fils du Seigneur Amida pour nous avoir et alors que mon père a dû retourner au village de Kiri. Rigola à son tour Natsu en mettant négligemment ses mains emprisonnées derrière sa tête.

\- A ton avis, Nat', c'est quoi le pire ? être prétentieux et insolent ou lâche et faible ? Interrogea Karma en regardant son coéquipier et rival avec un sourire complice, ignorant royalement la dague qui s'était plantée un peu plus contre sa peau.

\- Pourquoi tu demandes à moi ? Tu devrais plutôt demander à ces deux guignols derrière, non ? Ricana le fils Hyûga en lui rendant son sourire.

\- Bah non, Baka, on sait déjà qu'ils sont lâches et faibles. Répliqua le fils No Subaku en roulant des yeux.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai. Acquiesça le brun en hochant la tête, puis il se rendit compte des paroles de son coéquipier. Qui c'est que tu traites de 'baka' ?! Abruti ! S'agaça Natsu en dardant son ami d'un regard noir.

\- Vos gueules ou je vous égorge ! Cracha le blond en agrippant les cheveux de Natsu pour les tirer brusquement en arrière.

\- Je crois qu'on les a blessés dans leur fierté, le peu qui leur reste du moins. Ricana narquoisement Karma et le coéquipier d'Ulrick lui administra un violent coup de poing qui le fit tomber à terre.

\- Tu serais vraiment prête à perdre tes coéquipiers ? Questionna Ulrick en fixant froidement la plus jeune.

\- J'ai déjà tout perdu.

Abigaël détacha rapidement son attention de la joute verbal pour la retourner vers le chef des renégats, qui était vraiment piqué dans son orgueil. Ce dernier avait repris assez de force et se transporta derrière la descendante Uchiwa. Celle-ci se retourna vivement en dégainant vivement son katana près de son visage pour se protéger du coup de dague de son opposant.

Un gémissement de douleur retentit et Abigaël regarda en direction de ses coéquipiers. Karma s'était repris un violent coup de poing du roux, suite à une autre provocation.

Cet instant d'inattention suffit à Ulrick pour plonger un kunaï dans le ventre de la plus jeune, qui siffla de douleur et de surprise. Abigaël ferma les yeux en baissant la tête et cachant ses yeux, la respiration coupé. Ulrick sourit mesquinement en tournant la lame dans la chaire et sentant le corps de la jeune fille se crisper. Le Minarda perdit son sourire lorsqu'un sourire bestial s'étira sur les lèvres de la plus jeune.

Abigaël lui attrapa le poignet qui tenait le kunaï dans son ventre et la retira lentement et d'une trop grande rapidité pour ses yeux, elle se retrouva rapidement perché dans son dos, le kunaï au fond de la rivière et son katana contre la gorge du brun, qui la lui entailla lentement.

\- Chef !

\- Lâche-le où on les tue vraiment ! Prévint sérieusement son coéquipier blond en plantant sa lame dans le bras de Natsu, pour prouver ses dires et faisant émettre un sifflement de douleur au fils Inuzuka.

\- Enfoiré, tu vas me le payer. Grogna le Hyûga en tuant le Nukenin du regard.

Abigaël les ignora et plongea sa main dans la chevelure brune et la tira violemment en arrière, faisant gémir le chef. La jeune fille se rapprocha de son cou où elle l'avait mordu et elle lécha lentement et consciencieusement le sang qui s'y trouvait toujours, le faisant frissonner de dégout et bien malgré lui, de peur.

\- Personne ne me dira quoi faire. Murmura-t-elle froidement à son oreille, le faisant frémir.

Abigaël disparut soudainement de son dos et il s'écroula à genou sur l'eau au soudain relâchement de la prise. Ses subordonnés se tendirent à la subite disparition de la fille de l'Hokage et ne la vit nulle part. Tous se tournèrent soudain vers le roux, ou plutôt derrière lui pour voir apparaître Abigaël qui avant que qui que ce soit ne réagisse, avait transpercé le dos du renégat d'une lame de raiton, mais surtout son cœur.

Les yeux du roux s'écarquillèrent et son souffle se coupa sous la violente souffrance. Ses prunelles se voilèrent et devinrent rapidement vide, du sang s'écoula de sa lèvre et de sa blessure.

Abigaël dissipa la lame et le corps s'écroula sans vie sous les yeux effarés de ses amis, qui ne croyaient pas à la facilité que cette gamine avait eu pour tuer leur collègue.

\- Espèce de garce ! Siffla le roux en perdant tout sang-froid et se précipitant sur la Kunoichi. Tu vas payer ! Cria-t-il en tentant de frapper Abigaël.

Celle-ci arrêta sa main facilement et une lueur brute de folie et animal brilla dans son regard. La fille Uchiwa retourna son bras dans son dos violemment et la faisant se retrouver derrière le brun. Brun qui cria sous la douleur et le craquement qu'émit sa chaire à ce mouvement beaucoup trop brusque. Il tomba à genoux et elle resserra son emprise. La Kunoichi tira violemment sur son bras en le retournant dans un angle improbable faisant émettre un nouveau cri de pur souffrance au Shinobi. La blondinette ricana à ces sons et attrapa d'une poigne ferme les cheveux bruns et les tira violemment en arrière, faisant craquer sinistrement la nuque du plus âgé.

Le renégat sentirait presque sa chevelure se détachait de son crâne à la violence de la gamine. Il sentit du sang s'écoulait dans ses cheveux et coulait jusqu'à sa nuque. Abigaël lâcha le bras qui retomba mollement le long du corps du Nukenin.

\- Abigaël arrête ! Ordonna Natsu en se relevant, tenant son bras blessé.

Mais cette dernière l'ignora royalement et approcha son visage de celui du blessé qui avait la respiration difficilement, de la sueur sur le visage son cœur battant fortement dans sa poitrine et le visage déformait par la torture que subissait son cuir chevelure.

La fille Uzumaki plongea ses canines profondément dans sa clavicule jusqu'au sang, qui s'écoula abondamment, l'empêchant ainsi d'émettre le moindre cri. D'un coup de mâchoire, elle lui arracha un morceau de chair qu'elle recracha immédiatement dans l'herbe.

Natsu se recula et mit une main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de vomir. Il lui en fallait énormément pour en arriver là, mais voir sa meilleure amie tuer ainsi de sang-froid avec un plaisir non voilé, et d'une telle brutalité… C'était beaucoup trop pour lui.

Abigaël relâcha le corps qui fut pris de spasme incontrôlable. Le blond entoura sa blessure de sa main, la maculant de sang pour tenter vainement de reprendre son souffle. Il fit deux pas avant de s'écrouler au sol, haletant profondément mais ce fut vain et son corps se figea et ses yeux devinrent vide de vie.

La jeune kunoichi se lécha les lèvres et leva son regard sur son coéquipier brun qui était aussi blanc qu'un cadavre et la regardant sans vraiment la voir. Abigaël regarda ensuite le rouge qui observait le corps avec un certain dégoût, puis sur elle où le sang recouvrait son menton et quelques traces sur ses joues.

Abigaël se détourna pour poser ses yeux sur le chef des Renégats qui n'avait pas meilleure mine que le Hyûga. Ulrick déglutit difficilement et se recula quand la plus jeune s'avança jusqu'à lui. Il se retourna et commença à courir malgré ses blessures importantes et qui le faisait tourner de l'œil, mais son instinct de survie prenait le pas. Néanmoins, en un battement de cil, Abigaël se posta devant lui, il tomba sur les fesses et se recula à mesure qu'elle s'approchait.

\- Je… Je t'en supplie… Je suis désolé… Laisse-moi partir… Et vous ne me reverrez plus… Promit le Minarda, les yeux brillant de terreur.

Ses suppliques tombèrent dans l'oreille d'une sourde. Abigaël étira ses lèvres dans un sourire carnassier, le faisant avaler difficilement sa salive.

\- Si… Si tu me laisses la vie sauve… Je peux te donner toutes les informations que tu veux sur les meurtriers de Sasuke Uchiwa… Tenta Ulrick et la faisant se stopper net, il continua en voyant qu'il avait toute son attention, ses yeux reprenant progressivement son humanité. Je faisais parti de l'organisation qui l'a tué et tu ne connais pas toute la vérité. Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores sur ton cher Hokage. Avoua Ulrick et il s'empêcha de sourire en voyant son regard vairon se voilait de haine et son chakra s'intensifier.

La fille Uzumaki s'apprêtait à continuer cette discussion, cependant, une barrière de vent s'éleva entre le renégat et elle, puis une bulle de sable entoura soudainement Abigaël, ne l'empêchant aucunement de voir à l'extérieur.

Les deux combattants se retournèrent et Ulrick se maudit d'avoir été idiot d'avoir beaucoup trop sous-estimé la progéniture des deux Héros de la grande guerre, et de ne pas les avoir attaqués avec plus de précaution.

\- Gaara no Subaku. Siffla-t-il entre ses dents et serrant les poings.

\- Ça suffit, Abigaël. Ordonna le Kazekage en ignorant le renégat et focalisant son attention sur sa filleule.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

**Chapitre terminé ^^ Très court mais les prochains seront un peu plus longs, je vous rassure ;-)**

**Comme d'habitude, si vous le désirez, je ferais en sorte de rajouter des évènements que vous espérez voir (si cela n'est pas déjà prévue ^^) ou des personnages quels qu'ils soient, même s'ils sont aussi sortis de votre inspiration :-)** **J'aime faire plaisir à mes lecteurs alors n'hésitez pas à me proposer des idées ^^ (Je vous répondrais avec plaisir ^^)**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Bien, nul ou passable ?**

**Le changement d'attitude d'Abigaël et sa nouvelle apparence ? Surpris, dégouté ou vous l'appréciez ainsi ?**

**Quelles informations peut bien avoir Ulrick ? Est-ce du bluff ou non ? Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien savoir sur l'Hokage de Konoha ?**

**Notre Kazekage préféré arrive, va-t-il réussir à calmer Abigaël ou cela va-t-il empirer ?**

**J'aimerais vraiment que vous laissiez des reviews pour savoir ce que vous en pensez même si c'est négatif et tant que c'est constructif, cela me permettra de m'améliorer et de pouvoir vous satisfaire pour que vous preniez encore plus de plaisir à lire comme j'apprécie écrire ^^ Cela permettra aussi de partager nos avis ensemble et de peut-être passer de très bonne discussion :-)**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit et à bientôt,  
Xoxo :***


	11. Vérité ou mensonge ?

**Bonsoir chère lectrice/Lecteur ^^**

**Je tiens d'abord encore à remercier toutes celles qui me suivent et qui ont mis mon histoire dans leur follows et favoris ^^**

**Disclamers :**** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement sauf ceux qui vont apparaître et qui ne font pas partie de l'Histoire original où de d'autres mangas que je préciserais à la fin si cela arrive.**

**Je n'ai pas vu Boruto donc aucune référence - si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas fait exprès - à l'exception de certains noms dont j'ai entendu vaguement parler. N'hésitez pas à me spoils, cela ne me gêne pas du tout, car je ne compte pas suivre Boruto, j'arrive pas, enfin pour l'instant du moins ^^**

**Pairing:**** Sasu/Naru/Sasu. Kiba/Hinata. ****Shikamaru/Temari. Kakashi/Iruka pour les plus mentionnés.**

**Rating :**** M pour violence, langage vulgaire. Hétéro et Yaoi donc sexe entre hommes dans l'histoire alors Homophobes s'abstenir.**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture et j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira et qu'il vous donnera envie de connaître la suite :-)**

* * *

\- _Je peux te donner toutes les informations que tu veux sur les meurtriers de Sasuke Uchiwa… Je faisais partie de l'organisation qui l'a tué et tu ne connais pas toute la vérité. Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores sur ton cher Hokage._

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? _Ses_ meurtriers avaient été retrouvés et éliminés comme il le méritait. Que pouvait-il plus lui apprendre que ce qu'on lui avait déjà raconté ? Ils avaient tendu une embuscade à _son _équipe. Pour les protéger et les sauver, _il_ s'était sacrifié… _Son _équipe avaient seulement pu récupérer sa bague de mariage qu'elle gardait précieusement autour de son cou, et son katana Kusanagi qui était soigneusement rangé dans son ancienne chambre.

Quelle vérité pouvait lui être caché ? était-ce seulement juste un moyen pour qu'elle lui laisse la vie sauve ? Que pouvait-elle ignorer sur son Hokage ?

Froncement de sourcils alors qu'elle tourna son regard sur le ciel à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre provisoire. Elle ne devait pas prendre en considération les paroles d'un Nukenin qui avait été sur le point de se faire éliminer. Ulrick avait tenté le tout pour le tout pour rester en vie. Cependant, il avait été si certain de ses paroles…

Abigaël se redressa et se leva du lit pour se diriger à la fenêtre de sa chambre, elle l'ouvrit en grand et la chaleur suffocante l'envahi mais cela ne la dérangea aucunement. La jeune femme observa vaguement les bâtiments du village de Suna en s'accoudant au rebord. Des hauts bâtiments anciens qui donnaient l'illusion qu'ils frôlaient le ciel. Les habitants se promenaient tranquillement seuls ou en bonne compagnie. Non dérangé et habitué par la chaleur presqu'insoutenable de Suna, les enfants jouaient et courraient partout avec un sourire de deux kilomètres de long.

Un couple attira son regard. Un grand brun et une petite femme blonde. Sur les épaules de l'homme de famille, une jeune enfant éclata de rire sous le regard bleu et bienveillant de sa mère. Le brun fit un tour sur lui-même, rigolant fortement lorsque sa fille s'agrippa à ses cheveux sous la surprise mais reprit sa bonne humeur une fois stabilisée.

Abigaël ferma les yeux et ses poings se serrèrent. De trop nombreuses images affluèrent dans son esprit à cette vision et son cœur se serra.

\- _Jamais, je ne t'abandonnerais ma Princesse. Je serais toujours là pour toi._

Sous la soudaine sensation de manque et d'angoisse qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti depuis ses huit dernières années, elle ferma brutalement la fenêtre ce qui fissura la vitre en diagonale. La noiraude fixa la fissure sur la vitre. Ou plutôt, elle ne pouvait détourner ses prunelles de son reflet qui était traversé par la fêlure.

Un cognement à la porte la fit avoir un léger sursaut, refoulant instantanément toutes les émotions qu'elle s'empêchait de ressentir depuis _cet _évènement.

Un soupir franchi ses lèvres en détournant ses yeux de son reflet brisé. Se dirigeant à la porte, elle attrapa Katonagi au passage et l'ouvrit sur un jeune shinobi de Suna.

\- Kazekage-sama désire vous voir. Informa le ninja en s'inclinant respectueusement. Votre équipe a aussi été convoqué.

Abigaël ne répondit rien et se dirigea vers le bureau de son parrain.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gaara était devant la fenêtre de son bureau et dos à la porte. Kankuro était assis sur le fauteuil d'en face, les bras croisés derrière la tête et sifflotant un air que lui seul connaissait, ils attendaient patiemment l'arrivé de l'équipe 7 pour leur rapport et avoir leur prime.

Le Kazekage était plongé intensément dans ses pensées, repensant à la journée de la veille. Gaara avait été averti par un message inconnu que l'équipe de sa filleule serait attaquée dans la journée. Il s'y était immédiatement rendu en personne, accompagné de Kankuro et de shinobis les plus expérimentés.

Le message lui laissait parfaitement deviner qu'il devait y être et il ne s'était pas trompé en voyant dans quel état se trouvait Abigaël. Le rouge était l'un des seuls qui pouvait encore faire entendre raison à la plus jeune lorsque celle-ci avait encore plus ou moins conscience de son entourage. Gaara ayant été ainsi lorsqu'il avait eu Shukaku en lui. Bestial et incontrôlable.

Le Kazekage et ses renforts avaient rencontré Konoha-maru en premier qui avait été plongé dans un puissant genjutsu, ils leur avaient fallu un certain temps pour réussir à l'en sortir. Dès que ce fut fait, le Jōnin de l'équipe 7 s'était écroulé inconscient mais hors de danger. Ce fut ensuite le Seigneur et son fils qui étaient prisonniers de deux subordonnées du Minarda, ils les avaient rapidement mis hors d'état de nuire.

Le Kazekage s'était tu mais il avait senti que le Genjutsu ne venait pas du groupe du Nukenin de Kumo. Ulrick Minarda se croyait plus fort que ce qu'il était en réalité et ne valait pas grand-chose comparer un certain chūnin de sa connaissance. Si c'était bien ce qu'il avait songé, il devait absolument en informer Naruto.

En pensant à ce dernier, un soupir franchit ses lèvres. Son que ne loupa aucunement son frère qui se redressa.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Gaara ? Questionna le marionnettiste.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, on frappa à la porte en annonçant Konoha-maru et son équipe accompagné du Seigneur du Pays de l'Herbe. L'ancien Jinchuriki leur accorda l'entrée et ils pénétrèrent tranquillement dans son bureau, se mettant en ligne devant le Kazekage qui s'était retourné.

\- Gaara-san, cela fait longtemps. Sourit Konoha-maru et le rouge lui rendit son sourire.

\- En effet, vos blessures sont guéries ? Demanda sincèrement Gaara en regardant surtout son neveu qui aimait agacer plus que nécessaire ses adversaires, le mettant dans des situations dangereuse.

\- Me regarde pas comme ça. Grommela Karma en sachant parfaitement à quoi il pensait. C'était que superficiel. Rassura-t-il en soulevant son t-shirt où s'était trouvé une légère entaille, qui était presque totalement cicatrisé.

\- De toute façon, on avait rien à craindre d'eux. Ajouta Natsu en croisant ses bras derrière la tête.

Néanmoins, une grimace s'afficha sur son visage alors qu'il rebaissait immédiatement ses bras. La blessure à son bras gauche était encore un peu douloureuse, malgré que le Katana n'avait pas été trop enfoncé dans sa chaire, ça piquait toujours un peu.

\- Vous rigolez ?! S'emporta soudainement le Seigneur en les regardant froidement. Ils nous ont capturé facilement ! Et après, on dit que vous êtes la meilleure équipe ?! C'est la dernière fois que je fais appel à Konoha, vous êtes que des gamins incompétents et stupide !

Karma plissa les yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour envoyer enfin ce foutu Seigneur sur les roses mais un rire sombre s'éleva dans la pièce. Le fils No Subaku s'interrompit alors que l'atmosphère se refroidissait. Tous se retournèrent sur Abigaël qui avait une main qui cachait ses yeux. Elle la retira et ses deux yeux vairons toujours indifférent à l'ordinaire, fixait froidement le Seigneur qui en frémit de peur et qui se recula instinctivement d'un pas.

\- Vous seriez entre leurs mains à l'heure qu'il est si les _gamins_ n'avaient pas été là. Annonça polairement la fille de l'Hokage.

\- Vous ne leur étiez plus d'aucune utilité alors qu'ils avaient la fille de l'Hokage et le neveu du Kazekage sous la main. Continua tout aussi menaçant le fils Hyûga en perdant son air jovial.

\- Vous n'êtes plus aussi important que vous l'espériez, hein ? Provoqua Karma avec un sourire narquois, faisant grincer des dents au Seigneur.

\- Ça suffit vous trois. Stoppa Gaara, faisant se calmer tout le monde.

\- Quoi qu'il s'est passé avec Minarda et ses hommes, vous êtes sain et sauf et par ce fait, nous avons rempli notre mission. Intervient Konoha-maru d'une voix sérieuse et autoritaire, leur rappelant son rang de Capitaine. Surtout qu'ils ne vous ont pas blessé.

Le seigneur regarda Gaara mais il se rendit à l'évidence que personne n'était de son côté. Cela l'agaçait de se faire reprendre et surtout, insulter par des gamins. Un fait qui ne restera pas impuni, l'Hokage entendra fermement parler de son mécontentement et du non-respect de ses Shinobis envers lui.

\- Voici l'argent. Grinça ce dernier en jetant l'enveloppe sur le bureau et en sortit en claquant violemment la porte derrière lui.

\- Que je peux détester ces Seigneurs de pacotille. Siffla Karma.

\- Toujours à se croire au-dessus du lot alors qu'ils ne savent rien faire que de rester planqué derrière un bureau alors qu'on fait tout le boulot. Grogna à son tour Natsu en croisant les bras.

\- On est pas ici pour juger ceux qui nous demande de l'aide. Rappela Konoha-maru en les fixant avec sévérité.

\- Ouais, ouais. Marmonna le fils Inuzuka.

Gaara et Kankuro esquissèrent un sourire. L'équipe 7 était vraiment comme leurs aînés à quelques détails près. Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de voir l'image de leurs parents se superposer au plus jeune en face d'eux. L'intelligence de Shikamaru et l'air supérieur de Temari. L'impulsivité de Kiba et la loyauté d'Hinata. L'imprévisibilité de Naruto et l'inaccessibilité de Sasuke.

\- _Les chiens ne font pas des chats. Ne put s'empêcher de penser Kankuro en pensant au couple de Konoha._

\- Vous pouvez rester le temps que vous souhaitez pour vous reposer. Les prévint le chef de Suna alors que les esprits se calmaient.

\- On repartira demain matin. Informa Konoha-maru en posant de nouveau son regard sur l'ancien Jinchuriki. Merci de ton hospitalité, Gaara-san. Sourit Konoha-maru et le Kazekage hocha la tête.

\- Vous serez toujours les bienvenus vous le savez. Rappela Gaara en s'asseyant derrière son bureau.

\- On va vous laisser, vous devez avoir du boulot.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour ce Minarda et ses subordonnés ? Demanda Karma à son oncle avant de partir.

\- Ils vous ont peut-être attaqué sur les terres de Suna mais c'est un Nukenin de Kumo. On a envoyé un message au Raikage pour qu'il prenne sa décision. Les informa Kankuro en se levant.

\- D'accord. Accepta Karma.

Konoha-maru, Karma, Natsu et Kankuro sortirent du bureau mais Abigaël ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Ses coéquipiers ne se posèrent pas plus de question, sachant qu'elle ne leur dirait rien.

\- Tu veux me parler Abigaël ? Interrogea Gaara sans lâcher la jeune fille du regard.

\- Je veux parler à Ulrick Minarda. Annonça-t-elle sans préambule, ordonnant plus qu'elle ne demandait.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda le rouge en fronçant les sourcils et ne s'attardant pas sur son ton, mais Abigaël ne répondit rien. Si tu veux le voir, je veux savoir à quel sujet.

\- Cela ne te concerne pas.

Gaara et Abigaël se fixaient du regard sans qu'aucun ne veuille le détourner. Le premier avait un mauvais pressentiment et il sentait que c'était une mauvaise idée de la laisser se confronter au Nukenin. Abigaël ne s'était jamais intéressée à qui que ce soit depuis tant d'années, même si cela concernait ses coéquipiers ou ses proches, alors pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

\- C'est un Nukenin qui est dans une de nos cellules. Ne se démonta aucunement le Kazekage. Je te demande pas en tant qu'ami proche. Ajouta-t-il.

La descendante Uzumaki se mura dans son silence et n'était vraiment pas disposé à lui dire quoi que ce soit. C'était un sujet où il n'était pas concerné et par ce fait, il n'avait pas à savoir le pourquoi. Gaara avait beau être un Kage et son parrain, elle n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre sur ses intentions et ses décisions propres. Personne n'aurait ce pouvoir sur elle. Jamais.

\- Il a fait partie d'une organisation. Répondit-elle au bout d'un moment de silence.

\- Laquelle ? Demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux.

Gaara était perplexe. Pourquoi révéler soudainement d'avoir fait partie d'une organisation à celle qu'il voulait kidnapper ? Pourquoi croyait-il que cela le sauverait ? Cela n'avait pas de sens.

\- C'est ce que je veux savoir. Répondit-elle simplement.

\- Très bien. Accepta Gaara avec réticence, se doutant qu'elle n'accepterait aucun refus et qu'elle n'en ferait qu'à sa tête, c'était pas la fille de Naruto pour rien. Mais n'oublie pas que c'est un Nukenin et que sa parole ne vaut rien.

La descendante Uchiwa ne répondit pas et se retourna pour enfin sortir de la pièce pour se rendre immédiatement dans la cellule de celui qui l'avait attaqué.

Gaara soupira et écrivit une missive à Naruto pour lui raconter ce qu'il s'était produit la veille, et la demande anormal de sa fille concernant Ulrick Minarda.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Abigaël descendait dans les cachots de la prison de Suna, ignorant l'insalubrité des lieux et les gardes qui l'a salué ou les prisonniers qui sifflaient à son passage, l'incitant très explicitement à venir ''jouer'' avec eux.

Après quelques minutes de marche, elle arriva enfin devant la cellule où le garde s'inclina respectueusement devant la jeune femme, avant de s'éloigner un peu tout en gardant un œil sur la geôle.

\- Je pensais pas te revoir, gamine… S'éleva la voix éraillée d'Ulrick qui se leva.

Ce dernier était attaché au mur avec les mains retenues par des menottes anti-chakra. Il était torse-nu, dévoilant un torse fin et élancé portant quelques cicatrices qui avaient dû être plus ou moins mortel sur sa peau hâlé. Il avait seulement un pantalon marron et un bandage lui entourait le haut du torse, bandage qui était imbibé de sang. Un pansement était posé sur son cou où elle se souvenait parfaitement de l'avoir mordu profondément.

\- Dis-moi ce que je veux savoir. Exigea Abigaël.

\- Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? Questionna Ulrick en levant un sourcil.

\- Que je ne te tue pas, ici et maintenant. Répliqua la jeune femme alors qu'un éclair se généra autour de sa main droite.

\- Alors fais-le. Provoqua le Minarda avec un sourire narquois. De toute façon, ils ont déjà dû prévenir le Raikage, non ? Il ordonnera très probablement mon exécution. Supposa le brun en haussant les épaules. Être éliminé par Abigaël Uzumaki-Namikaze-Uchiwa ? Bizarrement, cela me gêne moins, j'en serais presque tout émoustillé. Ricana Ulrich avec amusement, puis il grimaça à l'assèchement de sa gorge et qui le brûlait à chaque parole, le faisant tousser.

\- J'imagine que tu veux ta libération. Devina aisément la jeune femme en réabsorbant son attaque et croisant de nouveau les bras.

\- Et un dîner. Rajouta le Minarda avec un sourire charmeur, la faisant lever un sourcil. Crois-moi que mes informations te referont revoir le monde différemment.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne mentiras pas ?

\- Parce que je sais parfaitement ce qui se passera à l'avenir et je veux être là pour le voir. Répondit-il avec certitude. Je vais aussi te promettre de rester loin de Konoha et des gens que tu crois aimer, jusqu'à ce que tu saches l'entière vérité.

Abigaël fixa intensément le Shinobi face à elle, tentant de détecter le vrai du faux. C'était un Nukenin et elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas prendre mot pour mot ce qu'il lui raconterait, mais elle avait besoin de connaître ce qu'il croyait savoir sur celui qu'elle avait perdu.

\- Pour commencer, tu devrais demander à ton cher père encore en vie, le vrai but de la mission qui a conduit à la mort de Sasuke Uchiwa. Commença Ulrick, faisant froncer les sourcils à Abigaël. Mais n'est-ce pas ce que font tes chefs ? Envoyer leur pion se faire tuer à leur place ? Ou pire, les obligent à faire les sales besognes pour eux et les laisser se salir les mains ? Ricana mauvaisement le Nukenin.

\- Fais bien attention à ce que tu dis. Menaça durement Abigaël.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu ne l'as jamais pensé peut-être ? Ricana Ulrick et il jubila intérieurement en fixant ses yeux vairons se noircirent dangereusement. N'est-ce pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec ton oncle Itachi Uchiwa ? Le conseil de ton cher village et le Sandaime l'ont fait devenir un Nukenin et il a été obligé de massacrer son clan entier.

\- En quoi tes informations peuvent m'intéresser jusqu'à obtenir ta libération ? Stoppa Abigaël, qui sentait son sang bouillir.

\- Mon organisation a été reformé il y a une dizaine d'années et je sais que tu la connais déjà. Elle se nomme 'Akatsuki' et ce sont ses membres les fameux meurtriers. Avoua enfin Ulrick.

\- Pardon ? Siffla Abigaël entre ses dents en serrant les poings. Son chakra et son envie de meurtre se faisant ressentir tout autour de son corps. Ses yeux passant de sa couleur naturelle à rouge sang.

\- Ce qui fait que non seulement tous tes proches t'ont caché la vérité et menti pendant toutes ses années. Continua avec joie le renégat. Mais aussi que ton père est la cause de la mort de son propre mari.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un soupir et une feuille arrachée, puis jetée par-dessus son épaule. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son travail. Ses pensées étaient toutes dirigées par les paroles si véridique de son conseiller. Shikamaru avait raison et il le savait parfaitement. Depuis tant d'années, il ne se sentait plus lui-même. Qu'il se sentait incapable de tout, même de comprendre et surtout de réconforter sa propre fille. Elle avait eu besoin de lui mais il n'avait pas été à la hauteur et l'avait abandonné sans chercher à amoindrir sa souffrance. Il aurait dû agir et se montrer encore plus présent et lui parler avant qu'elle ne s'enfonce encore plus dans cette solitude et devenant si insensible. Il aurait dû prendre ses responsabilités et les choses en mains, surtout lorsqu'elle avait coupé ses cheveux et les avait teints. Mais il avait laissé courir, croyant que cela s'arrangerait avec le temps, il avait eu tort… Maintenant, elle le haïssait et bien qu'il voulait parler avec sa fille pour lui faire comprendre sa culpabilité, il ne se sentait pas la force d'affronter son regard vide d'émotion…

Naruto ouvrit son placard et hésita avant de sortir une photo. Photo qui le fit se mordre les lèvres et ses yeux brillèrent. C'était quelques jours avant le départ de son mari. Ce dernier était couché sur le ventre et Abigaël était allongé sur son dos avec un grand sourire qui lui mangeait le visage, son regard plongé dans ceux de son Paps'.

* * *

**Flash-back :**

Pour la première fois, ils s'étaient tous deux réveillés avant Sasuke et avaient décidé de lui faire des tomates pour le petit déjeuner. Evidemment, cela avait été un fiasco et totalement immangeable. Mourant de faim et sachant que leur aimé Uchiwa ne voudrait pas de ramen, ils étaient allés à l'Ichiraku pour demander à Ayame de leur concocter un bon petit-déjeuner à base de tomate, ce qu'elle avait accepté avec joie.

Dès qu'ils étaient rentrés, ils s'étaient rendus dans la chambre conjugale où le noiraud était toujours profondément endormi sur le ventre, les bras sous son coussin. La couverture était descendue jusqu'en bas de sa taille et laissant apparaître son dos dénudé. Ils avaient hésité à le réveiller mais le ventre d'Abigaël avait crié famine et elle avait grimpé sur le lit, puis sur son dos. Elle voulait absolument manger avec ses deux parents et comment auraient-ils pu lui refuser ?

Son soudain poids n'avait pas dérangé Sasuke qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, malgré son corps qui s'enfonçant un peu dans le matelas. Faisant faire une moue déçue à la plus jeune. Celle-ci se pencha et s'allongea de tout son long et son poids sur son Paps' et l'appela doucement à son oreille mais rien du tout.

Naruto s'en amusa lorsque sa fille le regarda avec les yeux suppliants de l'aider. Il s'approcha et d'un doigt, il frôla légèrement les côtes de son amant. Abigaël eut un sourire lorsqu'elle sentit un frisson parcourir son Paps'. Imitant son papa blond, elle frôla les côtes à son tour mais un peu plus fortement, récoltant un léger grognement du Capitaine qui bougea légèrement.

\- Naruto. Réprimanda Sasuke en tournant le visage de l'autre côté du blond.

Ce dernier pouffa alors qu'Abigaël toucha de nouveau les côtes de l'Uchiwa en appuyant un peu plus fortement. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir, c'était que ça fit sursauter Sasuke qui se retourna violemment, faisant émettre un cri de surprise à la plus jeune qui bascula sur le côté. Reconnaissant rapidement la voix de sa princesse, Sasuke attrapa vivement le poignet de sa fille et l'attira à lui avant qu'elle ne tombe hors du lit.

La plus jeune souffla plusieurs fois pour se remettre de sa légère frayeur. Puis, elle partit dans un rire cristallin. Ce qui ne se répercuta pas au regard de l'Uchiwa qui plissa les yeux.

\- Tu aurais pu te faire mal. Réprimanda le plus âgé en se redressant, faisant baisser les yeux à Abigaël.

\- Je l'aurais rattrapé Sas', fais pas la tête. Calma Naruto en s'asseyant sur le lit, ce qui fonctionna car l'Uchiwa n'avait pas tout de suite remarqué son blond.

Sasuke soupira et se recoucha en fermant les yeux. Un léger poids sur son dos le fit les rouvrir, il tourna la tête et son regard se plongea dans ceux de sa descendante.

\- On t'a fait le petit-déjeuner. Informa Abigaël en reprenant sa bonne humeur et un grand sourire en se penchant pour être plus proche de Sasuke, faisant sourire le noiraud à son tour.

Aucun des deux n'avait remarqué l'appareil que Naruto avait sorti, immortalisant ce moment comme il en avait l'habitude.

\- Vraiment ? Vous deux ? Questionna le noiraud perplexe en regardant tour à tour son mari et sa fille, connaissant parfaitement le ''talent'' culinaire de ses deux amours.

\- Bon, on a essayé et c'était un fiasco. Soupira Naruto en se passant la main dans ses cheveux, un peu blasé et déçu. On a demandé à Ayame-nee-chan.

\- Et je l'ai aidé. Rajouta joyeusement la petite en se levant du lit, faisant sourire ses parents.

Dans la joie et la bonne humeur, ils avaient pris leur petit-déjeuner au lit. Abigaël entre Sasuke et Naruto, leur racontant ses premiers jours à l'Académie.

**Fin Flash-back.**

* * *

Un toquement à la porte le fit sortir de ses souvenirs et il rangea la photo à sa place, tentant de reprendre un sourire avenant alors qu'il fit entrer l'équipe de Sakura. Tous s'inclinèrent avec respect et même la rose, ce qui le surprit grandement, ayant toujours l'habitude qu'elle le fasse avec réticence et le regardait avec dégout.

\- Hokage-sama. Saluèrent l'équipe avec estime.

\- Bonjour. Tout va bien ?

\- Content d'être rentré. Avoua le chef en affichant un sourire ravi mais épuisé tout en se redressant, suivit de ses subordonnés.

\- Je me doute. Rigola doucement Naruto. Votre mission était de retrouver la fille d'Amerada Shi qui avait soudainement disparu sans laisser de trace. Rappela Naruto en feuilletant le livre des missions données. Vous l'avez retrouvé, Seï ? Questionna-t-il avec intérêt en regardant le Capitaine de l'équipe.

\- Oui, elle était au village de Michi pour retrouver un homme qu'elle aimait et que son père refusait qu'elle côtoie, le trouvant indigne d'elle. Raconta ledit Seï. On a réussi à la convaincre de revenir car son père s'inquiétait énormément.

\- Ça n'a pas été facile d'ailleurs, elle ne voulait pas revenir tant que son père n'accepterait pas sa décision. Ajouta son bras droit. Mais bon, on a réussi à les faire se parler et Amerada a promis de faire des efforts.

\- Tout est bien qui finit bien alors. Sourit Naruto, n'ayant jamais douté des compétences de cette équipe. Voilà les compléments de votre mission. Les informa-t-il en tendant une enveloppe à Seï qui la prit en le remerciant.

Après encore quelques minutes de discussion, l'équipe sortit du bureau à l'exception de l'Haruno. Naruto ne savait pas trop comment réagir face à la rose. Celle-ci ne restait jamais pour lui parler d'ordinaire et il appréhendait la discussion qui s'annonçait probablement houleuse. Il n'avait jamais pu oublier l'état dans lequel elle avait mise sa fille et _lui_.

\- Je suis désolé. Annonça soudainement la rose en baissant la tête et abasourdissant le blond.

\- Quoi ? Souffla Naruto, étant sûr qu'il avait mal entendu.

\- J'ai agi comme une gamine immature et capricieuse pendant toutes ses années. La colère m'a submergé et m'a fait faire et dire n'importe quoi… J'avais l'impression que vous m'abandonniez… Comme à chaque fois que vous étiez ensemble, j'ai… J'ai été mise à l'écart et… Et je n'ai pas pu le supporter… Je me suis senti trahi… Par _lui_ mais surtout par toi qui m'avait promis de ne pas me laisser… J'ai jamais pensé un mot de ce que je t'ai dit et… Et tu ne peux pas imaginer comment je me sens si minable… J'ai jamais pu venir te voir avant car… Car je me sentais pitoyable et abjecte… Ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable et… Et c'est aussi pour ça que je me suis toujours comporté d'une façon affreuse… Pour ne pas que tu me pardonnes, car j'ai été une garce et le mot est trop faible… _Le_ perdre m'a fait comprendre que… Que c'est moi qui t'ai abandonné et j'ai été égoïste… Tu t'es tellement sacrifié et comme a dit Kiba, j'ai été ingrate… Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi sans penser à ce que tu pouvais ressentir… Je suis vraiment désolé Naruto d'avoir été aussi affreuse avec toi… Et avec Abigaël. Sanglota Sakura en se cachant le visage dans ses mains, les larmes roulant sur ses joues. Je te demande pas… De me pardonner… Mais je m'excuse sincèrement… Pour le mal que je t'ai fait… J'aurais dû te soutenir et être… Présente comme tu l'as toujours été.

Sakura stoppa sa tirade qui laissa Naruto abasourdi. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce retournement de situation. Il avait arrêté d'espérer de pouvoir de nouveau être proche de son ancienne coéquipière. Il sentait qu'il aurait pu lui pardonner, mais elle ne s'en était pas prise seulement à lui mais aussi à Abigaël, sa fille et la personne la plus précieuse à ses yeux. Néanmoins, elle avait l'air si sincère…

\- … Je ne pourrais jamais te pardonner d'avoir insulté Abigaël et mes parents. S'éleva la voix de Naruto, tremblante sous les émotions contradictoire qui s'emmêlaient en lui.

\- Je sais… Répondit la voix faible en relevant ses yeux brillants. Je ne te le demande pas… Mais j'espère que… Que tu le pourras un jour… J'aimerais toujours… Sasuke… Prononça avec mal la rose, qui fit fermer les yeux à Naruto. Mais toi, tu as toujours été là… Toujours soutenu au détriment de tes sentiments… C'est moi le monstre et non toi… Tu es quelqu'un de formidable et je me hais pour ce que je t'ai fait… Sanglota-t-elle et elle sortit du bureau en courant.

Naruto ne savait plus quoi penser de l'attitude et des excuses de la médecin, il voulait tellement y croire… Mais pendant ses dix dernières années, son comportement avait toujours été le même, il savait quand on lui mentait mais étrangement, il n'arrivait pas à savoir pour l'Haruno. C'était étrange…

Naruto ne put y réfléchir davantage que Shikamaru entra dans le bureau, son air toujours aussi las sur son visage.

\- Une lettre de Gaara. Informa son conseiller.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dès qu'Abigaël fut sortie rapidement de la prison en n'ayant pu en supporter davantage, un sourire mesquin s'étira sur les lèvres du renégat de Kumo. La gamine Uzumaki était vraiment très intéressante.

\- Alors ? Questionna le garde en se plaçant devant la cellule.

\- Le plan est en marche, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps. J'ai vu son merveilleux masque se briser. Ricana mauvaisement Ulrick en se détachant aisément de ses menottes. En tout cas, sa réputation n'est pas usurpée et j'ai vraiment eu chaud. Soupira le brun en s'étirant et grimaça au courbature de ses bras et à l'engourdissement de ses poignets et ses jambes.

\- Elle ne peut être que captivante. Répondit simplement le garde en haussant les épaules alors qu'il ouvrait la cellule du détenu. Le sang Uzumaki et Uchiwa coulent dans ses veines et son grand-père était l'un des plus puissant et respecté des Kages, sans compter qu'elle a hérité du chakra de Kyûbi.

\- Peut-être mais malgré ses gènes, son apparence insensible et sa puissance, elle reste une gamine privé beaucoup trop jeune d'un de ses parents qu'elle chérissait plus que tout. Sa souffrance n'a pas disparu et c'est grâce à ça qu'on va enfin pouvoir parvenir à notre but. Sourit Ulrick en sortant de sa cellule et prenant la direction d'un passage secret. Elle n'est pas aussi inaccessible qu'elle en a l'air.

* * *

**Chapitre terminé ^^**

**Comme d'habitude, si vous le désirez, je ferais en sorte de rajouter des évènements que vous espérez voir (si cela n'est pas déjà prévue ^^) ou des personnages quels qu'ils soient, même s'ils sont aussi sortis de votre inspiration :-)** **J'aime faire plaisir à mes lecteurs alors n'hésitez pas à me proposer des idées ^^ (Je vous répondrais avec plaisir ^^)**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Bien, nul ou passable ?**

**Gaara pas trop OCC ? Que peut-il avoir pu penser de l'attaque d'Ulrick Minarda ?**

**La discussion entre Ulrick et Abigaël ? De ce qu'il lui apprend ? Comment va-t-elle réagir ?**

**Les pensées de Naruto et le flash-back ? Réussira-t-il à parler à sa fille ?**

**Le retournement de Sakura ? Naruto va-t-il se laisser convaincre et pardonner malgré tout ?**

**J'aimerais vraiment que vous laissiez des reviews pour savoir ce que vous en pensez même si c'est négatif et tant que c'est constructif, cela me permettra de m'améliorer et de pouvoir vous satisfaire pour que vous preniez encore plus de plaisir à lire comme j'apprécie écrire ^^ Cela permettra aussi de partager nos avis ensemble et de peut-être avoir de très bonne discussion :-)**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée et à bientôt,  
Xoxo :***


	12. Décisions

**Bonsoir, chère lectrice/Lecteur ^^**

**Je tiens d'abord encore à sincèrement remercier toutes celles qui me suivent et qui ont mis mon histoire dans leur follows et favoris ^^**

**Disclamers :**** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement sauf ceux qui vont apparaître et qui ne font pas partie de l'Histoire original où de d'autres mangas que je préciserais à la fin si cela arrive.**

**Je n'ai pas vu Boruto donc aucune référence - si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas fait exprès - à l'exception de certains noms dont j'ai entendu vaguement parler. N'hésitez pas à me spoils, cela ne me gêne pas du tout, car je ne compte pas suivre Boruto, j'arrive pas, enfin pour l'instant du moins ^^**

**Pairing:**** Sasu/Naru/Sasu. Kiba/Hinata. ****Shikamaru/Temari. Kakashi/Iruka pour les plus mentionnés.**

**Rating :**** M pour violence, langage vulgaire. Hétéro et Yaoi donc sexe entre hommes dans l'histoire alors Homophobes s'abstenir.**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture et j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira et qu'il vous donnera envie de connaître la suite :-)**

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

\- Il n'a toujours pas parlé ? Soupira une voix lasse alors que son propriétaire resta allongé et le bras droit posé sur ses yeux, alors que le gauche était derrière sa nuque.

\- Non et je vois pas pourquoi on peut pas s'en débarrasser. Grogna le nouvel entrant qui cogna fortement la table sous l'énervement, qui craqua sinistrement. Il nous sert à rien.

\- Jellal est persuadé qu'il craquera mais je commence sérieusement à penser le contraire. Intervient une troisième voix, plus froide. Ça fait presque trois mois qu'on le torture.

\- En plus de ça, on n'a pas avancé d'un pouce et cette organisation reste introuvable. Depuis la dernière attaque à Kiri, il y a un an, c'est comme s'ils s'étaient volatilisés. Siffla de plus belle le nouvel arrivant en serrant les poings alors qu'un vent frais s'éleva autour de lui.

\- Calme-toi, Len. Intima son coéquipier.

\- Comment tu veux que je me calme, Ryōta ?! Hurla presque ledit Len en le fusillant de ses yeux bleus. Ça fait des années qu'on les cherche et ils sont introuvables, ils font parler d'eux pendant des jours, puis font les morts, alors excuse-moi de pas pouvoir faire semblant d'être complètement indifférent comme Daiki ou insensible comme toi !

\- Et c'est pas en étant aussi à bout de nerf, irréfléchi et fonceur dans le tas qu'on les trouvera plus rapidement. Répliqua calmement Ryōta.

\- Tu me bassines avec ça depuis 10 ans et regarde où on en est ! Vous savez quoi ?! J'en ai ras-le-bol de tout ça, alors faites ce que vous voulez, mais moi, je me casse !

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il quitta leur QG en claquant violemment la porte qui fit vibrer dangereusement les murs de la petite maison, laissant ses deux coéquipiers épuisés de cette énième même conversation.

Néanmoins, ils comprenaient parfaitement sa réaction. Eux-mêmes commençaient à perdre le peu de contrôle qu'ils possédaient encore. Dix ans qu'ils tournaient en rond avec cette organisation de malheur et ils avaient rien appris de nouveau.

Aucune attaque contre les Bijūs étaient déclarés et ces derniers n'avaient vu personne s'approchait d'eux, de près ou de loin. Avec ce fait, il n'en fallait encore très peu pour que Len ne devienne entièrement incontrôlable et ils n'étaient pas sûr de vouloir lui faire ''entendre raison''. De toute manière, le seul en étant capable était leur Hokage mais ils s'étaient promis de ne pas l'importuner tant qu'ils n'auraient rien de concret à lui présenter.

La porte d'entrée se rouvrit à nouveau et sortit les deux coéquipiers de leurs pensées. Aomine se redressa instantanément pour fixer son chef.

\- Où est Len ? Questionna leur Capitaine en faisant un rapide tour de la pièce des yeux.

\- Il est parti. Répondit simplement Ryōta en s'éloignant du mur où il s'était adossé.

\- Comme nous tous, il en a marre. Continua Daiki en se levant. C'est qu'une petite question de temps avant qu'il ne décide de se la jouer solo et plus rien que tu ne diras ne le fera changer d'avis.

\- Je savais que ça arriverait, il s'est montré plus patient que je l'aurais cru. Soupira Jellal en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Vaut mieux le laisser se calmer alors.

\- Ce qui veut dire que tu as du nouveau ? Questionna Aomine en abandonnant son air indifférent pour un visage plus sérieux.

\- En effet. Répondit le bleu en retirant son masque. Grincha m'a informé que le groupe d'Ulrick Minarda a attaqué l'équipe de Konoha-maru-san alors qu'ils escortaient le Seigneur de Kusa à Suna.

\- Et alors ? Soupira Aomine. Ce Minarda est juste connu pour récolter seulement les plus faibles récompenses du Bingo Book. Il n'a absolument rien de dangereux et il n'a pas eu de chance de tomber sur la meilleure équipe de Chūnin de Konoha.

\- J'ai pensé exactement la même chose. Avoua Jellal en fronçant les sourcils. Mais c'était avant que Grincha ne me révèle que Minarda a eu une discussion avec Abigaël-kun après avoir été arrêté. Révéla leur chef, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à Kise.

\- Pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ? Interrogea Aomine tout aussi perplexe que son meilleur ami blond. Tout le monde sait que… Qu'elle ne s'intéresse plus à personne depuis… Commença le basané mais il n'eut pas la force de continuer, les mauvais souvenirs affluant trop vivement dans son esprit, mais il n'en eut pas besoin pour qu'ils comprennent.

\- C'est ce qui m'a interpellé. Continua Jellal, brisant le silence pesant qui avait commencé à s'installer. Grincha va continuer des recherches plus poussés sur Minarda car au final, on ne sait rien de lui.

\- Et c'est peut-être ce qu'il nous a fait défaut, non ? Réfléchi à voix haute le meilleur ami de Daiki. On a écarté tous ceux qui n'avaient rien de menaçant en se basant sur ce qu'on savait de l'ancienne Akatsuki et de ses membres. Rappela Kise et ils surent exactement où il voulait en venir.

\- Si c'est bien ce qu'on pense, alors ils ont enfin décidé de passer à l'offensive. Grinça Aomine en se craquant les poings. C'est le moment de faire cracher tous ce qu'il sait à notre prisonnier et de l'éliminer.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

\- D'après Mina, Ulrick a rencontré la fameuse Abigaël Uzumaki. S'éleva une voix ennuyée dans la pièce silencieuse.

\- Il serait temps qu'il fasse ses preuves. Lui répondit une seconde voix plus aiguë et paraissant plus féminine. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il s'attaque à un gros poisson quand même, depuis le fiasco du dernier.

\- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi, Kase. Ricana une voix rauque et forte. Il a de l'ambition ce gamin, mais pas assez d'expérience. Penser qu'il avait une quelconque chance contre Sasuke Uchiwa. Si Nagi n'était pas intervenu, il serait mort. Se moqua-t-il allègrement.

\- C'est le sort pour les faibles. Intervient une voix jeune mais imposante qui pénétra dans la pièce, faisant se redresser tous ses partenaires.

\- Oula, le patron a l'air de mauvaise humeur. Railla le jeune homme brun en perdant son ennui, aimant énerver son 'Patron'.

\- Ferme-là, Atsu. Grogna ledit Patron en le fusillant des yeux, le faisant ricaner en n'étant nullement impressionné. Minarda est indigne de confiance. Continua-t-il en allant se servir un verre de saké.

\- Pourquoi ? Questionna un Kunoichi roux, qui possédait la voix rauque, en sortant une cigarette et la portant à ses lèvres.

\- La cigarette te tuera un jour, Kuma. Commenta Atsu en fronçant le nez à l'odeur nauséabonde qui lui agressa les narines.

\- Et toi, c'est de te taper toutes les filles et mecs à ton goût alors que tu ne sais pas où ils ont traîné. Attaqua immédiatement Kuma en le dardant d'un regard noir.

\- J'ai appris de la part d'un certain Grincha que Minarda est le cousin de Kise Ryōta. Coupa brusquement leur Chef en plissant dangereusement les yeux alors que son aura s'éleva dans la pièce, la rendant étouffante et calmant directement la dispute habituelle.

\- Et alors, Aka-chan ? Ça veut rien dire, mon frère a bien été un fervent du Raikage. Contredit Atsu en haussant les épaules. Et puis, ce Grincha n'est pas l'un des pions si loyaux à l'Hokage ? C'est dans ses paroles que tu devrais te méfier.

\- Cela ne venait pas de lui directement mais de cette Sakura Haruno. Cette information a été confirmé par l'un de mes espions. Je n'accepterais jamais que mes plans soient contrecarrés. J'ai attendu depuis bien trop longtemps. Siffla ledit Aka alors que ses yeux virèrent à la couleur or, remplaçant ses yeux rouges rubis.

\- Donc on fait quoi ? Demanda une quatrième personne qui était restée silencieuse jusque-là et qui étira ses lèvres dans un sourire sadique.

\- On élimine toutes les menaces potentielles. Répondit instantanément leur Leader. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, Nagisa ? Questionna rhétoriquement Aka avec un sourire et un regard suffisant.

\- Oh oui, même si c'est encore moins excitant que d'éliminer Uchiwa Sasuke. Ricana ledit Nagisa en se levant, passant une main impatiente dans sa chevelure nuit.

\- Je connais une autre chose qui risque de fort t'exciter et tu es la personne parfaite pour ce petit jeu. Continua Aka en s'approchant de son arme favorite.

\- Et c'est quoi ? Questionna Nagisa en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

Le plus jeune d'entre eux prit le visage fin et délicat entre ses mains en penchant la tête, et Nagisa releva doucement la sienne. Aka plongea intensément ses yeux rubis dans les prunelles bleutées, ce qui rendit l'atmosphère étrangement chaude et gênante pour les trois autres, surtout quand leur Chef se pencha et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il les lui entrouvrit de sa langue et rejoignit sa consœur pour un ballet sensuel et beaucoup trop érotique au goût de Kuma et de Kase.

Ces derniers n'avaient absolument rien contre leur relation, mais ils auraient aimé se passer de cette démonstration de désir et de luxure, qui se répercutait bien malgré eux dans leur bas-ventre face à l'érotisme de la scène, surtout que le visage assez féminin de Nagisa n'était pas en leur faveur. Mais il fallait éviter de convoiter ce qui appartenait à leur patron, les représailles seraient beaucoup trop tortueuses et douloureuse, même pour eux.

Cette scène fit soupirer Atsu, qui s'attendait à chaque instant que son meilleur ami déshabille et prenne son assassin préféré sans aucune considération pour eux. Son ''Chef'' n'avait vraiment aucune pudeur et aucune gêne. Ce qui se confirma quand Aka passa sa main droite sous la veste en cuir de Nagisa, puis sous son haut violet, découvrant son ventre fin et quelques cicatrises sur la peau laiteuse.

Aka se sépara de Nagisa et caressa tendrement sa joue gauche alors que sa main droite se glissa dans son short bleu nuit. Aka observa affectueusement et chaudement son 'ami particulier' qui se cambra contre lui en fermant les yeux, tout en poussant un léger soupir de bien-être alors qu'il caressait ses fesses avec douceur.

\- Pour la première fois, je vais accepter que tu me trompes. Murmura Aka en posant un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres, alors que le plus petit ouvrit les yeux en fronçant les sourcils. Il est temps de faire ton retour à Konoha et de remonter le moral à notre pauvre petit mari en deuil.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto soupira en rentrant chez lui. Forcer de rentrer chez lui plutôt car son cher conseiller voyait à quel point qu'il était fatigué, que cela soit physiquement ou mentalement et cela lui pesait aussi sur son moral. Le blond mentirait s'il affirmait le contraire alors il n'avait pas bataillé avec son ami.

Ses pensées se retournèrent rapidement sur la déclaration de Sakura. Il avait beau y penser encore et encore, il ne comprenait pas la réaction de son ancienne coéquipière. Elle avait l'air si sincère et même s'il était toujours prompt à pardonner à qui que ce soit, il n'y parvenait pas cette fois-ci. Quelque chose le bloquait et il ne savait pas quoi, c'était autre chose que le fait qu'elle avait si longtemps convoité son mari et insulté sa fille et lui. C'était trop soudain, trop irréelle…

Ses pensées dérivèrent sur l'équipe de sa fille. Celle-ci était rentrée au village, il y a quelques heures et il aurait leur rapport que le lendemain. Il voulait qu'ils se reposent avant et les avait mis en congés pour quelques jours.

En pensant à sa descendante, il fronça les sourcils. Naruto n'aimait pas le message de son ami Kazekage. Abigaël avait elle-même demander à discuter à cet Ulrick Minarda et il avait un mauvais pressentiment. C'était pas le genre d'Abigaël d'agir de la sorte et tout comme son presque frère, il se demandait : Pourquoi ? De quoi avaient-ils parlé ?

En rentrant chez lui, il prit enfin la décision d'avoir une discussion avec sa fille. Il avait repoussé depuis bien trop longtemps cela et il devait briser ce mur qu'elle avait érigé avec lui. Et même si elle maintenait sa haine contre sa personne, il n'abandonnerait pas.

Le Jinchuriki était le seul qui pouvait se vanter de l'avoir changé _lui_ et de ne jamais _l_'avoir abandonné. C'était hors de question qu'il fasse ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait avec son meilleur ami. Un profond soupir franchi ses lèvres alors qu'il retira sa longue veste d'Hokage et l'accrocha au porte-manteau.

Ses yeux s'accrochèrent à sa bague de mariage et sur l'inscription minuscule y étant incrusté '_mon seul et unique ami'_. Naruto ferma les yeux en repensant aux nombreuses fois que ses mots avaient franchis _ses_ lèvres. Des mots qui avaient toujours voilés ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Comme lui-même et ses '_parce que tu es mon meilleur ami'_. Ses phrases avaient toujours été plus révélatrices que des 'Je t'aime' à leurs yeux respectifs. C'était pas des 'Je t'aime' qui avaient franchi leurs lèvres à leur première déclaration mutuelle, ce n'était pas ses trois mots qui avaient prouvé la profondeur de leurs sentiments, loin de là, c'était juste un prolongement.

\- _Sasuke…_

Naruto rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'un bruit sourd à l'étage parvint à ses oreilles. Naruto retira ses chaussures et en prenant une grande inspiration, il entreprit d'aller voir sa fille avec une boule à l'estomac.

\- _Tu as un démon dans le corps, tu as affronté l'Akatsuki entière et la lignée maudite du Clan Uchiwa et tu flippes devant ta fille ? Se moqua allègrement son démon dans un ricanement amusé._

\- _Ferme-là, toi. Siffla Naruto en plissant les yeux. C'est pas pareil._

\- _Et pourquoi ? Elle est comme Sasuke, c'est rien que tu n'as déjà affronté morveux._

L'Hokage s'apprêtait à répliquer froidement mais compris rapidement que c'était un encouragement façon Kyûbi. Il ne répondit pas mais un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Kurama avait raison, il en avait affronté des boules de haine et il avait réussi à leur ouvrir les yeux. Il ne ferait pas de sa fille l'exception qui confirmait la règle.

Arrivé devant la porte d'Abigaël qui était entrouverte, il inspira profondément et l'ouvrit un peu plus. La descendante Uchiwa était accoudée à sa fenêtre et dos à la porte. Elle portait un gilet en lin noir avec l'éventail noir et rouge dans son dos, ainsi qu'un pantalon de survêtement de la même couleur. La brise de la fin de journée faisait voleter doucement sa chevelure dans son dos. Une chevelure qui commençait à s'éclaircir vers ses couleurs naturelle, annonçant une nouvelle teinte pour sa fille dans peu de temps.

Naruto fit un pas dans la pièce et lorsqu'Abigaël se retourna, les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Toute son attention était tournée sur sa fille, la femme de sa vie.

Depuis son changement physique, il ne retrouvait plus rien de lui chez sa cadette à l'exception de son œil droit et des trois marques de naissance à ses joues. Cela ne le dérangeait aucunement d'avoir cette constatation mais cela lui ravivait les mauvais souvenirs de son passé, surtout face à ce regard vide d'émotion. C'était le portrait craché de son mari, même si en grandissant, il discernait nettement que son visage prenait des traits un peu plus dur comme celui du défunt Itachi, mais qui s'harmonisait parfaitement avec la délicatesse du visage de son cadet, mais n'enlevant rien à son charme et accentuant davantage son héritage Uchiwesque.

\- Je sais que tu me hais. Commença Naruto en s'avançant et s'arrêtant au milieu de la pièce.

\- Quel était le vrai but de _cette _mission ? Le coupa soudainement Abigaël, le figeant sous la surprise.

\- C'est donc de ça que Minarda Ulrick t'a parlé ? Questionna le blond en se reprenant, bien que c'était plus une affirmation.

\- Il a fait partie de cette organisation. Avoua la plus jeune et Naruto fronça les sourcils. Elle est toujours en activité, apparemment. Ajouta-t-elle alors qu'elle le défiait de lui mentir de son regard froid.

\- Je sais. Avoua Naruto et Abigaël plissa les yeux. J'ai envoyé plusieurs équipes mais elle reste introuvable pour l'instant.

\- Pourquoi alors ?! à quoi cela a servi de _l_'envoyer à la mort. Siffla polairement la plus jeune, son chakra se dégageant de son corps.

\- Il faut déjà que tu saches que je me hais plus que tu ne sembles le penser. Beaucoup plus. Commença Naruto, plus sérieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. J'aurais dû partir avec _lui _et son équipe, j'aurais _dû_ être là car c'était mon travail en connaissant la réputation de l'Akatsuki… Souffla Naruto en baissant le regard et serrant les poings. Je n'aurais jamais dû l'écouter et je…

\- _Tu_ es l'Hokage, tu aurais pu l'en empêcher mais tu n'as rien fait. Siffla haineusement la plus jeune.

\- J'aurais bien aimé que cela soit le cas. Murmura Naruto en relevant des yeux brillants, faisant serrer les poings à Abigaël. Mais jamais, je n'aurais pu l'empêcher de vouloir protéger sa famille. J'aurais fait la même chose si cela pouvait assurer votre sécurité. Avoua-t-il en s'approchant doucement de sa fille.

\- S'_il_ aurait été à ta place, _il _t'aurait jamais laissé y aller. Répliqua la plus jeune en se reculant d'un pas.

Cela ne dissuada aucunement Naruto qui continua son avancée. Ses paroles lui rappelèrent tristement la mort de l'Ero-sennin et de ce que lui-même avait reproché à sa Obaa-chan.

\- Je me déteste pour ça. Reprit l'Hokage d'un ton plus bas. Chaque jour, cette décision me pèse et je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner d'avoir accepté cette mission...

Naruto se posta devant sa fille et il leva lentement la main pour ne pas la brusquer, et sans détourner ses prunelles azurs des yeux vairons. Puis, il attrapa la chaine autour du cou d'Abigaël et tira doucement dessus pour sortir la bague, et la regarder avec un chagrin et une culpabilité palpable. L'inscription lui serra le cœur '_Tu es mon meilleur ami'_.

\- Je le savais et je l'ai quand même laissé y aller. Souffla-t-il en relevant les yeux. Tu as perdu ton père à cause de moi.

\- C'est Kyûbi qu'elle voulait… Compris enfin Abigaël et confirmant les paroles de Minarda, qui ne lui avait pas menti et qui la fit instinctivement se reculer d'un second pas.

\- Oui. Grinça Naruto et c'est la première fois que la plus jeune voyait autant de haine dans les prunelles azurs de son géniteur. Tu as tous les droits de me haïr car j'ai tué la personne qui comptait le plus pour toi. En tant qu'Hokage, j'aurais dû stopper Sasuke… Continua-t-il dans un murmure et Abigaël ferma les yeux à l'entente de _son_ prénom. J'aurais dû…

La cadette rouvrit ses yeux lorsqu'elle sentit le front de son Hokage se poser contre le sien. Ses yeux bleus étaient remplis de culpabilité et bien malgré elle… Son cœur se serra face à ce regard trop brisé.

\- Je n'ai jamais aimé personne autant que ton père et rien ne pourra changer ça. Confessa Naruto avec le plus de sincérité possible et en brisant toutes ses barrières. J'avais une totale confiance en _lui_. Après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, c'était inconcevable qu'il puisse… Nous quitter ainsi même face à cet nouvel Akatsuki… Mais à cause de moi, _il_ n'est plus là et je fais souffrir la seconde personne qui compte le plus dans ma vie. Murmura-t-il au bord des larmes.

Naruto entoura le visage de sa fille entre ses paumes. Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à la douceur et à la chaleur de sa peau et aux tremblotements qu'elle sentait sur ses joues. Ses émotions étaient en pagaille alors qu'elle retrouva très lentement la chaleur protectrice et aimante qu'elle avait toujours éprouvé auprès de son géniteur. Des sentiments qui remontaient progressivement et qu'elle n'avait pas ressentis depuis des années. Ses yeux la fixaient avec toute la tendresse et l'amour qu'il possédait. Son chakra se réabsorba et son corps se relâcha bien malgré elle.

\- Je suis désolé mon ange. C'est ma faute si tu souffres et… Et je t'ai menti parce que je ne supporterais pas te perdre aussi. Je veux tout faire pour que tu puisses me pardonner. Je sais que rien ne pourra plus jamais être pareil, mais je veux te revoir heureuse. Je veux qu'on redevienne ce qu'on était avant… Naruto se stoppa un instant, sentant sa voix devenir beaucoup trop tremblante, puis reprit après quelques instants. J'aimerais tellement tout arranger et que tu me laisses enfin prendre ta souffrance sur mes épaules… Je veux que tu saches que tu pourras toujours te reposer sur moi… Déclara difficilement Naruto en ne pouvant plus empêcher ses larmes de rouler sur ses joues.

\- Je peux pas… Murmura Abigaël en fermant les yeux. Quand je te regarde, ça me rappelle qu'_il _n'est plus là… Qu'_il_ m'a abandonné…

\- Abi…

\- _Il _ne reviendra plus jamais… Coupa-t-elle en baissant la tête, acceptant enfin totalement la réalité. Je pensais… Je pensais pouvoir arriver à oublier… à vivre avec… Mais je n'y arrive pas… Renifla-t-elle doucement et elle enserra fortement sa main sur son gilet, à l'emplacement de son cœur. _Il_ me manque tellement… Avoua enfin Abigaël. Je veux plus ressentir ça… J'en peux plus…

Les larmes qu'elle avait toujours réussi à réprimer pendant ses dix dernières années, roulèrent abondement sur ses joues sans discontinuer. Ses révélations, ses mots et les émotions qu'elle ressentaient était beaucoup trop intense. Elle ne pouvait plus faire semblant qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle était forte alors qu'elle se sentait brisée et incapable de se relever.

Toutes les émotions qu'elle avait éteintes revinrent en puissance. Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer sous cette tempête inhabituelle de sentiments. Les souvenirs qui se ravivaient lui tournait la tête et son cœur fut pris dans un étau insupportable de sentiments qui s'emmêlaient en elle. Ses jambes tremblaient et elle se sentit vaciller, son corps ne pouvait plus soutenir la peine et le sentiment d'abandon et d'être seule au monde qui l'étreignait si intensément.

Abigaël se sentit lâcher doucement prise de tout. Plus rien n'avait d'importance et plus personne ne comptait. Elle se sentait si seule. Son cœur se glaça de nouveau comme depuis ses dernières années, mais la différence, c'est qu'elle sentait que ça serait le point de non-retour car la haine devenait sa seule porte de sortie pour ne plus éprouver quoi que ce soit d'autres… Et dans ces cas-là, elle avait peur de ce qu'elle pourrait faire si elle passait la porte et lui ouvrait les bras sans restriction…

Des bras l'entourèrent fortement et elle ouvrit soudainement les yeux sous la surprise en se retrouvant plaqués étroitement contre le corps puissant et chaud de son père. Ce dernier la serra fortement contre lui et plongea son visage dans ses cheveux ébènes. La descendante Uchiwa sentit les larmes de son Paternel dans son cou. Son odeur de menthe et de cannelle s'imprégnait tout autour d'elle, la ramenant des années en arrière ou elle se sentait encore vivante et entière.

\- Il me manque aussi et jamais, on ne pourra l'oublier… Il sera toujours une partie de nous. Chuchota-t-il avec la voix tremblante. Mais laisse-nous affronter ça ensemble… Laisse-moi t'aider mon ange… Supplia-t-il en la serrant à l'en étouffer, lui faisant ressentir tout son désespoir et sa peine.

\- Comment ? Demanda faiblement Abigaël en passant ses bras autour de la taille de Naruto, serrant son haut noir entre ses doigts.

\- Tu n'es pas toute seule. Je suis là et je ferais tout pour amoindrir ta souffrance. Répondit Naruto en s'écartant pour plonger son regard orangé dans le sien et entourer de nouveau son visage. Accepte-moi de nouveau en tant que père, laisse-moi être ton appui et celui qui fera tout pour effacer ta peine, ou du moins, à l'atténuer. Murmura-t-il en posant ses lèvres contre son front. Je t'aime ma chérie et je serais à tes côtés.

\- Je peux pas… Souffla Abigaël, le faisant se tendre. _Il _me l'avait aussi promis…

\- Je sais. Répondit Naruto en se mordant la lèvre, puis il baissa les yeux. Mais je tiens toujours mes promesses et celle-ci est la seule qui me tient autant à cœur. Je serais à tes côtés. Je ne t'abandonnerais plus, je tiendrais coûte que coûte cette promesse, tel a toujours été mon Nindo. Promit-il en essuyant tendrement les larmes sur ses joues légèrement tannées. Je ne peux revenir en arrière mais redonne-moi la chance d'être le père que tu aurais dû avoir ses dix dernières années. Laisse-moi la chance de réparer le fait que je ne me suis pas battu comme j'aurais dû le faire, que je n'ai pas su t'aider à surmonter sa perte et ta douleur.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le soleil traversa la fenêtre entrouverte, éclairant les deux personnes endormies dans le lit trois places. La douce brise automnale pénétra dans la chambre et faisant doucement frissonner l'un des deux corps qui s'éveilla lentement. Des sourcils se froncèrent et des paupières s'entrouvrirent pour se refermer aussitôt sous l'agression de ses pupilles par l'astre solaire.

L'ex-endormie bougea légèrement mais des bras puissants se refermèrent possessivement autour de son corps, l'empêchant de se mouver et la serrer contre lui. Abigaël se retourna entre les bras chaud pour observer le visage endormi de son père.

Des années qu'elle n'avait plus été aussi proche du blond – ou de qui que ce soit d'autres - et cela lui était étrange. Son visage était loin d'être aussi paisible que de ce qu'elle avait pu voir depuis toutes ces années. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, son visage crispé, ses paupières frémissaient et un souffle léger et saccadé franchissait ses lèvres entrouverte et qui était mordillait à rythme irrégulier par ses dents. Sa peau avait toujours été chaude, mais à l'instant, elle était brûlante et une légère pellicule de sueur recouvrait son front et ses tempes. Ses cheveux blonds qui tombaient sur ses paupières closes étaient humide et collés à sa peau bronzée.

Abigaël leva doucement la main sans s'en rendre compte et repoussa les cheveux blond humide pour dégager le haut du visage de son père. Observant attentivement le visage troublé de son géniteur. Refusant de nouveau les sensations qui l'envahissaient, elle se dégagea doucement des bras de Naruto en faisant attention de ne pas le réveiller et elle se leva du lit pour se poster devant la fenêtre.

La jeune Kunoichi ferma les yeux et profita de la brise fraîche qui lui caressait le visage. Elle ne put empêcher de ressasser les paroles de son Hokage. Elles étaient pleines de sincérité et elle voulait tellement y croire… Elle voyait qu'il était aussi détruit qu'elle et qu'il avait aussi perdu sa moitié et qu'il s'en voulait terriblement. Cependant, il lui avait menti et c'était une chose qu'elle ne pourrait lui pardonner. C'était au-dessus de ses forces de faire confiance à nouveau.

Abigaël rouvrit les yeux et les reposa sur Naruto. Il était peut-être la cause de _sa_ mort et elle lui en voudrait toujours, mais elle avait enfin compris que ce n'était pas lui le plus fautif dans cette histoire. Elle essayera de passer à autre chose et d'essayer de lui pardonner pour retrouver la complicité qu'elle avait eu avec lui, elle voulait vraiment y arriver car c'était le seul parent qui lui restait aujourd'hui et que son Paps le souhaiterait aussi.

Cependant, elle devait faire une chose essentielle avant et elle était déterminée à parvenir à son but quoi qu'il lui en coûtait, et ce, même si elle devait devenir le pire monstre qu'il soit.

Posant ses yeux sur la vitre et plus particulièrement sur son reflet, Abigaël activa son Sharingan dans son œil gauche et son œil droit devint rouge écarlate et sa pupille se fendit en restant d'un bleu azur pénétrant.

Abigaël deviendrait plus puissante que quiconque. Elle retrouvera l'Akatsuki et l'anéantira jusqu'au dernier.

* * *

**Chapitre terminé ^^**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Bien, nul ou passable ?**

**Le retour de l'équipe de Sasuke ? Vont-ils apprendre quelque chose de nouveau après toutes ses années ?**

**La discussion entre Naruto et Abigaël et leurs sentiments ? Leur relation va-t-elle s'arranger ou empirer ? Ai-je réussi à bien démontrer leurs ressentiments ?**

**Abigaël réussira-t-elle à pardonner et faire de nouveau confiance à Naruto ? ****La grande décision d'Abigaël et son but ?**

**L'organisation entre enfin en scène. La relation entre ses membres ? Que va-t-il se passer avec l'arrivée de ce Nagisa à Konoha ? Va-t-il réussir sa mission ou sera-t-elle contrecarrée ?**

**Comme d'habitude, si vous le désirez, je ferais en sorte de rajouter des ****événements**** que vous espérez voir (si cela n'est pas déjà prévue ^^) ou des personnages quels qu'ils soient, même s'ils sont aussi sortis de votre inspiration :-)** **J'aime faire plaisir à mes lecteurs alors n'hésitez pas à me proposer des idées ^^ (Je vous répondrais avec plaisir ^^)**

**J'aimerais vraiment que vous laissiez des reviews pour savoir ce que vous en pensez même si c'est négatif et tant que c'est constructif, cela me permettra de m'améliorer et de pouvoir vous satisfaire pour que vous preniez encore plus de plaisir à lire comme j'apprécie écrire ^^ Cela permettra aussi de partager nos avis ensemble et de peut-être passer de très bonne discussion :-)**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée et à bientôt,  
Xoxo :***


	13. Répétition du Passé

**Bonsoir, bonsoir chère lectrice/Lecteur ^^**

**Je tiens d'abord encore à sincèrement remercier toutes celles qui me suivent et qui ont mis mon histoire dans leur follows et favoris ^^**

**Disclamers :**** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement sauf ceux qui vont apparaître et qui ne font pas partie de l'Histoire original où de d'autres mangas que je préciserais à la fin si cela arrive.**

**Je n'ai pas vu Boruto donc aucune référence - si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas fait exprès - à l'exception de certains noms dont j'ai entendu vaguement parler. N'hésitez pas à me spoils, cela ne me gêne pas du tout, car je ne compte pas suivre Boruto, j'arrive pas, enfin pour l'instant du moins ^^**

**Pairing:**** Sasu/Naru/Sasu. Kiba/Hinata. ****Shikamaru/Temari. Kakashi/Iruka pour les plus mentionnés.**

**Rating :**** M pour violence, langage vulgaire. Hétéro et Yaoi donc sexe entre hommes dans l'histoire alors Homophobes s'abstenir.**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture et j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira et qu'il vous donnera envie de connaître la suite :-)**

* * *

Un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres et ses yeux brillèrent de joie en repensant à leur discussion de la veille ou plutôt, au partage de leurs sentiments et pensées. Il avait enfin l'espoir que leur relation redevienne enfin comme avant. Il ne doutait pas que cela serait long et pénible, mais il saurait être patient car comme il se l'était promis, il n'abandonnerait plus sa fille. Elle avait besoin de lui et de savoir qu'il serait toujours là pour elle.

Son sourire se fana en posant ses yeux sur son alliance. Il la fit tourner distraitement autour de son doigt, il lui manquait affreusement. Il ferma les yeux pour s'empêcher d'y penser.

Un soupir franchit ses lèvres en rouvrant ses yeux azur sur le ciel dégageait et qui annonçait une belle journée et pourtant… Abigaël était au courant et cela lui retirait un tracas en moins. Pourtant, cela ne le rassurait pas, bien au contraire. La dernière chose qu'il avait souhaité était qu'Abigaël soit au courant pour l'organisation, mais c'était trop tard et il devrait encore plus faire attention à elle dorénavant. C'était pour les protéger tous les deux qu'_il_ avait dû partir alors c'était hors de question que sa fille soit aussi leur cible.

Son poing se serra à cette pensée. Rien de nouveau depuis dix ans et voilà qu'en l'espace d'une journée, cet Ulrick Minarda débarquait pour attaquer l'équipe de sa fille, prétend qu'il faisait partie de la seconde Akatsuki, qu'il lui révèle une partie de la vérité, puis il s'échappe de la prison de Suna sans que personne ne le remarque. Que voulait-il en réalité ? Était-ce vraiment un hasard cette rencontre ? Ulrick Minarda ne faisait vraiment plus partie de l'organisation ou était-ce un mensonge pour la manipuler et la retourner contre lui ? Lui avait-il parlé que du but de la mission de son mari ou aussi d'autre chose ? Que savait-il exactement ? Des questions qui le rendront rapidement fou s'il n'avait aucune réponse rapidement.

Un claquement de porte à l'étage le sortit de ses pensées et de ses interrogations. Naruto confina ses pensées au fond de son esprit et décida d'y reparler plus tard avec Shikamaru et Hinata. Il releva les yeux lorsqu'Abigaël rentra dans la cuisine, l'air fatigué et les pieds traînant. C'était la seconde fois qu'il pouvait facilement apercevoir une émotion sur sa cadette et bien malgré lui, cela l'inquiétait plus que cela le ravissait.

Celle-ci ne fit pas attention à lui et se prépara une tasse de café. Naruto sourit lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle portait un de ses anciens pantacourts qu'il possédait à l'adolescence. Il avait essayé mais il n'avait pas trouvé le courage de s'en débarrasser étant des cadeaux de l'Ero-Sennin, il y tenait beaucoup trop.

Abigaël était plus petite que lui et de ce fait, le pantacourt était trop grand et lui faisait un pantalon. Abigaël marchait presque dessus, ce qui ne semblait en aucun cas la dérangeait. Son regard se fit plus triste et nostalgique en avisant la veste grise qu'avait porté Sasuke lorsqu'il était avec le Sannin au serpent, la gardant pour se souvenir de ce qu'il ne voulait plus jamais reproduire. La fermeture était remontée et dissimulé sa bouche dû à la grande taille. Il eut un frisson désagréable le long de son échine en la voyant habillé ainsi.

Abigaël se servit sa tasse de café et resta debout devant la cafetière sans prononcer un mot, ni lui accordait un seul regard et restant dos à lui. Naruto inspira profondément et se leva doucement. Il s'approcha et toucha très délicatement son épaule du bout des doigts pour ne pas la brusquer. Néanmoins, il sentit parfaitement le léger sursaut et la tension de sa fille.

\- Il faut qu'on discute d'hier soir… Commença prudemment Naruto, n'arrivant pas à discerner l'humeur de sa descendante et ne désirant pas la braquer.

\- Il n'y a plus rien à dire. Lui répondit la plus jeune en se retournant.

\- Abigaël…

\- J'ai compris que tu n'étais pas responsable… Ni Kurama… Coupa Abigaël en le regardant dans les yeux. Mais eux. Continua-t-elle et il ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas face à son regard. Je sais que jamais, tu ne l'aurais envoyé là-bas si tu aurais su la finalité. C'est _eux_ qui me l'ont pris, _ils _me l'ont enlevé… Et je vais leur faire payer dès que je les retrouverais. Promit-elle sincèrement avec un ton vengeur et acide.

Abigaël le contourna mais Naruto lui attrapa le poignet avant qu'elle ne soit hors de portée. La noiraude se tendit et le regarda avec les yeux plissés. Elle fut un instant surprise de son regard devenu sombre et plus que sérieux, mais elle n'en montra rien.

\- Mes meilleurs Shinobis sont déjà sur leur trace, tu ne vas pas t'en mêler. Décida fermement Naruto.

\- Tu devrais revoir le terme de ''meilleurs shinobis'' quand ces derniers n'ont strictement rien trouvé en dix ans. Rétorqua Abigaël avec venin.

\- C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai jamais rien dit. Avoua Naruto, la faisant serrer les poings. La vengeance… Ne le ramènera pas, Abigaël. S'adoucit l'Hokage en caressa doucement sa joue gauche et elle détourna les yeux. C'est hors de question que je te laisse t'embourber dans ce cycle sans fin.

\- C'est trop tard pour ça. Répondit instantanément la jeune femme en le regardant de nouveau. Personne ne pourra m'en empêcher, pas même toi. Siffla Abigaël en se dégageant brusquement de sa poigne et s'apprêta à quitter la cuisine.

\- Me tourne pas le dos, Abigaël. Ordonna durement l'Hokage, la faisant se stopper net. Je ne suis pas seulement ton père, alors je t'interdis formellement de rechercher l'Akatsuki.

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas m'enfermer ? Questionna sèchement Abigaël en le regardant durement. Tu m'as menti, tu m'as caché ce que j'aurais dû savoir pendant dix ans, tu as perdu tout droit sur moi. Cracha-t-elle en quittant la cuisine.

Naruto se fit violence pour ne pas la suivre et s'affala sur sa chaise en soupirant profondément. Il se passa les mains dans les cheveux et ferma les yeux. Ils avaient fait un pas en avant la veille et maintenant, c'était trente pas en arrière. Il pensait en avoir fini avec ce cycle de haine mais à cause de Minarda, il était retourné en plein dedans. Certes, Abigaël avait toujours eu des ressentiments mais cette fois-ci, il savait que c'était différent. C'était plus fort et plus profond. Et tout à fait légitime. Mais si Abigaël s'en mêlait alors elle deviendrait leur cible et il ne pouvait prendre ce risque.

Décidé à prendre les choses en main, Naruto se leva et prit la direction de la chambre d'Abigaël. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi froid avec elle mais il se devait de la protéger coûte que coûte, il ne pouvait la perdre.

Arrivé devant sa chambre, il prit une inspiration et y pénétra. Il fit un tour rapide de la pièce des yeux mais aucun signe de sa fille. Il fronça les sourcils en pénétrant dans la salle de bain. Personne. Il remarqua la fenêtre grande ouverte, puis Katonagi qui n'était plus à son emplacement. Naruto s'apprêta à sortir précipitamment de la chambre en ne voulant croire ce qu'il imaginait, lorsque ses yeux furent attirés par une enveloppe noir sur la couverture blanche, ainsi que par le bandeau de Konoha à côté. Il s'en approcha et l'ouvrit, il tomba lourdement assis sur le lit à mesure de la lecture du contenu.

_''J'aimerais te dire que je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas car je ne regrette pas._

_Ils n'ont enlevé l'une des personnes qui comptent le plus pour moi et je refuse que cela arrive de nouveau. Je ne le permettrais jamais._

_Une citation d'un livre que m'a prêté Oncle Saï m'a toujours fasciné mais je la comprends aujourd'hui en repensant à votre_ _histoire « Pour arrêter un monstre, il faut parfois un autre monstre » de Sire Cédric._

_Je t'admire tant et j'ai détesté ce village pour le mal qu'il t'avait fait. Tu n'es jamais devenu un monstre alors que tu en avais tous les droits._

_J'aurais souhaité être aussi forte que toi mais ce n'est pas le cas, ça n'a jamais été le cas._

_L'Akatsuki est introuvable depuis tant d'année et je sais pourquoi, parce qu'il faut penser comme elle. Si je dois être un monstre pour la trouver ou attirer leur attention, alors je le deviendrais. Je ne reculerais devant rien pour y parvenir._

_Je le vengerais quoi qu'il m'en coûte car c'est à moi de me salir les mains, non à mon Hokage._

_Sache que même si je ne te l'ai jamais montré durant ces dernières années,  
Je t'aime._

_A.''_

Naruto ferma les yeux et essuya les larmes qui s'étaient mis à rouler sur ses joues, en serrant le bandeau dans sa main droite. Après quelques instant, il se releva et se rendit à son bureau avec une détermination renouvelé. Il ne laisserait pas Abigaël gérer ça toute seule, il avait fait l'erreur une fois et il ne recommencerait pas. Elle avait raison, il devait prendre les choses sérieusement en main mais avant, il devait retrouver sa fille car son intuition lui disait que s'il ne la retrouvait pas rapidement alors cela serait trop tard.

Pourquoi ne lui faisaient-ils pas confiance pour les aider ? Sasuke et maintenant Abigaël… Ils l'avaient toujours laissé à l'écart… C'était hors de question qu'il soit de nouveau exclu car comme lui avait dit Shikamaru, il était Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

\- Tu es venu, finalement. S'éleva une voix amusée et qui ne pouvait cacher son ravissement en voyant la silhouette encapuchonné arriver d'entre les arbres. Je suis heureux de voir que tu as reçu mon message.

La silhouette ne fit aucun mouvement lorsqu'il s'approcha et leva la main pour basculer la capuche en arrière, dévoilant un regard sombre et une chevelure ébène qui se confondait avec la cape noir.

\- J'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses trahir ton Hokage, Abigaël-chan. Sourit-il.

\- Tu ne t'appelles pas Ulrich Minarda, c'est un nom d'emprunt. S'éleva la voix froide de la fille Uzumaki, ignorant délibérément sa remarque.

\- Je vois que tu as fait des recherches sur moi. Ricana celui-ci en s'éloignant de quelques pas. C'est ainsi que l'organisation fonctionne.

\- Je n'ai aucune confiance en toi. Avoua-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

\- Et pourtant, tu es là. Rétorqua-t-il en s'adossant à un arbre et croisant les bras. Parce que tu sais que je peux t'aider à avoir ce que tu veux, je suis le seul qui puisse te venir en aide, sinon, tu ne serais pas en face de moi.

\- Pourquoi tu m'aiderais ? Tu as fais partie de cette Akatsuki qui _l'as _tué et qui veut s'en prendre à mon père.

\- J'ai une sainte horreur qu'on veuille m'éliminer après m'avoir utilisé. Lui révéla Minarda en plissant dangereusement les yeux. Et on a deux choses en commun comme ça. Sourit-il. On veut notre vengeance et on a aucune peur d'avoir du sang sur les mains. Ajouta-t-il en voyant son froncement de sourcil. Je te dirais tout ce que tu veux savoir, mais on doit d'abord s'éloigner du Pays du Feu. Ajouta Minarda en prenant la route en sautant sur le premier arbre.

Abigaël se retourna une dernière fois pour observer les murs qui entouraient son village. Cela ne mettrait pas longtemps avant que l'alerte de sa fuite ne soit déclaré. Elle rabattit sa capuche et sauta sur la première branche et suivit l'ancien de l'Akatsuki le plus rapidement possible, sans jamais plus se retourner et sans aucun regret.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu reviendras plus tôt que tu ne le penses. Avoua soudainement Ulrich alors qu'elle le rattrapa facilement.

\- Pas tant que je ne les aurais pas éliminés jusqu'au dernier. Siffla la plus jeune avec son air sombre qui fascinait autant le Minarda.

\- Ou avant, parce que je suis au courant de leur prochain mouvement.

\- Lequel ? Par qui ? Questionna Abigaël en le regardant avec méfiance.

\- La confiance c'est donnant-donnant. S'amusa Ulrick en la regardant avec une certaine provocation. Mais pour commencer, je m'appelle Ryōta. Avoua le brun en accélérant sa course.

Abigaël fronça les sourcils un instant mais se reconcentra sur son but, rien ne la détournera de son objectif, tout ce dont elle avait besoin comme information c'était sur l'Akatsuki, rien de plus.

* * *

**Chapitre terminé, désolé de la longueur mais cette fois, c'était primordiale pour la suite ^^**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Bien, nul ou passable ?**

**Les interrogations de Naruto ? La discussion houleuse entre Abigaël et lui ? La détermination de Naruto ?**

**La lettre d'Abigaël ? Abigaël qui rejoint Minarda ? Reviendra-t-elle à Konoha ? Arrivera-t-elle à avoir des informations sur l'Akatsuki et atteindre son objectif ?**

**Comme d'habitude, si vous le désirez, je ferais en sorte de rajouter des événements que vous espérez voir (si cela n'est pas déjà prévue ^^) ou des personnages quels qu'ils soient, même s'ils sont aussi sortis de votre inspiration :-)** **J'aime faire plaisir à mes lecteurs alors n'hésitez pas à me proposer des idées ^^ (Je vous répondrais avec plaisir ^^)**

**J'aimerais vraiment que vous laissiez des reviews pour savoir ce que vous en pensez même si c'est négatif et tant que c'est constructif, cela me permettra de m'améliorer et de pouvoir vous satisfaire pour que vous preniez encore plus de plaisir à lire comme j'apprécie écrire ^^ Cela permettra aussi de partager nos avis ensemble et de peut-être passer de très bonne discussion :-)**

**En espérant avoir rapidement vos avis, vos impressions et vos suppositions**, j**e vous souhaite une bonne fin d'après-midi et à bientôt,  
Xoxo :***


	14. Ressentiments

**Bonsoir, bonsoir, chère lectrice/Lecteur ^^**

**Je tiens d'abord encore à sincèrement remercier toutes celles qui me suivent et qui ont mis mon histoire dans leur follows et favoris ^^**

**Disclamers :**** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement sauf ceux qui vont apparaître et qui ne font pas partie de l'Histoire original où de d'autres mangas que je préciserais à la fin si cela arrive.**

**Je n'ai pas vu Boruto donc aucune référence - si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas fait exprès - à l'exception de certains noms dont j'ai entendu vaguement parler. N'hésitez pas à me spoils, cela ne me gêne pas du tout, car je ne compte pas suivre Boruto, j'arrive pas, enfin pour l'instant du moins ^^**

**Pairing:**** Sasu/Naru/Sasu. Kiba/Hinata. ****Shikamaru/Temari. Kakashi/Iruka pour les plus mentionnés.**

**Rating :**** M pour violence, langage vulgaire. Hétéro et Yaoi donc sexe entre hommes dans l'histoire alors Homophobes s'abstenir.**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture et j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira et qu'il vous donnera envie de connaître la suite :-)**

* * *

La chef de clan toqua une quatrième fois à la porte, puis soupira à aucune réponse de l'intérieur. Elle tourna la poignée et ouvrit la porte doucement la porte qui n'était pas verrouillée.

\- Naru-chan ? Appela-t-elle en pénétrant prudemment à l'intérieur de la maison.

Un silence de mort l'accueillit. Aucune réponse, ni aucun son ne parvint à ses oreilles. S'inquiétant beaucoup trop et voulant être certaine, elle activa ses byakugans mais il n'y avait vraiment pas un chat dans la maison.

Hinata pénétra dans le salon en les désactivant et fit un rapide tour des yeux de la pièce. Son regard s'attrista en ne voyant aucune photo ou quoi que ce soit qui _les _rappelait. Depuis ces dernières années, la maison était trop malaisante pour elle et pour quiconque. Elle lui semblait beaucoup trop grande et angoissante, alors qu'à une certaine époque beaucoup trop éloignée, elle était joyeuse et accueillante.

Hinata secoua doucement la tête pour éviter de se souvenir et sortit de la maison. Réactivant ses byakugans, elle fit un tour des environs et repéra son frère de cœur à son ancien terrain d'entraînement. Sans hésitation, elle le rejoignit rapidement, appréhendant son état de la journée.

Depuis _son_ départ, il y a huit mois, Naruto était devenu irritable avec tout le monde. Il mangeait pratiquement plus, voire pas du tout si on ne le forçait pas un tant soit peu. Ses humeurs changeaient chaque jour et personne ne savait comment il serait le lendemain. Pour une seule remarque qui n'avait pourtant rien de méchant, il prenait directement la mouche et n'hésitez pas à en venir au poing. Tous avaient été abasourdis et statufiés lorsqu'il avait mis un violent coup à Kiba simplement pour une petite plaisanterie, qui n'avait pourtant rien d'inhabituel en connaissant la relation fraternelle entre le Jinchuriki et le maître-chien.

Hinata haïssait de le voir ainsi et elle-même n'avait pu le réconforter. Il était devenu distant et froid avec tout le monde, il se perdait toujours dans ses pensées lorsque ce n'était pas dans son entraînement et c'était impossible de l'en faire sortir. Shikamaru avait dû prendre le relais sur le travail d'Hokage, car Naruto ne s'en souciait plus du tout. Elle avait beau comprendre sa réaction et ne pas lui en vouloir, elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à ce changement de comportement chez son modèle.

Chaque jour était pire que le précédent et cela devenait insupportable et invivable au sein du village. Tous avaient encore beaucoup de respect et d'admiration pour leur chef, néanmoins, ils le craignaient tout autant à cause de ses sautes d'humeurs imprévisible et son comportement incontrôlable.

Une forte explosion retentit soudainement et la fit sursauter, elle se précipita lorsqu'elle perçut un chakra brûlant reconnaissable entre mille, puis des arbres tomber les uns après les autres. Arrivée au terrain de l'équipe 7, Hinata soupira de soulagement en voyant le Jinchuriki au milieu de la terre complètement retourné. A son plus grand soulagement, il était indemne et juste ses vêtements, du moins seulement son pantalon, était déchiré ici et là mais aucune blessure de grave.

Hinata désactiva ses byakugans et serra ses mains sur le paquet qu'elle tenait. Être témoin des entraînements de Naruto étaient beaucoup trop intenses et éprouvant pour elle. Si le blond s'était montré raisonnable au début, aujourd'hui alors que les jours passés, c'était tout le contraire. Ses entraînements étaient chaque jour plus intensifs et il ne s'arrêtait seulement que lorsqu'il était complètement à bout de force et à la limite de la mort et pour un Jinchuriki, cela pouvait durer pendant des jours entier.

\- Il est là depuis trois jours, il n'a rien mangé depuis. S'éleva soudain une voix blasée mais inquiète et qui la fit avoir un léger sursaut en se retournant.

\- Je t'avais pas vu, Shika-kun. Sourit tristement Hinata en regardant le génie s'approcher d'elle.

\- _Kage Bushin no Jutsu. _S'éleva la voix éraillée du fils Uzumaki, les faisant retourner leur attention sur Naruto, qui avait invoqué une vingtaine de clone et qui reprit son entraînement.

\- Trop inquiète pour cet idiot, je comprends. Répondit le Nara en posant une main compatissante et compréhensive sur l'épaule de la Chef de clan.

\- Il faut absolument réussir à le raisonner. Murmura la Hyûga en regardant les bentôs près d'un arbre qu'elle avait préparé pour son Hokage avant de partir en mission, et que Naruto n'avait même pas touché.

\- Le seul moyen, c'est de retrouver Abigaël. Soupira Shikamaru. Mais comment retrouver quelqu'un qui ne le veut pas ?

\- Toujours pas la moindre information ? Questionna Hinata avec espoir en le regardant.

\- Non, personne ne l'a vu. L'informa l'Hokage remplaçant, désespérant Hinata. J'ai envoyé plusieurs équipe dans tous les villages mais aucune personne lui ressemblant n'a été signalé et des yeux vairons ne courent pas à tous les coins de rue. Je leur ai ordonné de rester là-bas le temps qu'il faudra…

\- Où est-ce qu'elle peut être ? Se demanda Hinata en réfléchissant intensément.

\- Je crois qu'on a plus le choix. Soupira Shikamaru en grimaçant nerveusement à l'idée qui le tiraillait depuis quelques mois déjà.

\- Pas le choix pour… Commença Hinata et en croisant son regard, elle secoua la tête. On peut pas faire ça.

\- Hinata…

\- Je refuse de trahir sa confiance. S'opposa fermement la chef de Clan. On lui a promis. Rappela-t-elle en le voyant vouloir insister.

\- Pourtant tu vas le faire. S'éleva soudainement une voix rauque et glaciale.

Le Génie et la Chef sursautèrent à cette voix qu'ils n'entendaient que très rarement, mais qui ne s'oubliait pas. Shikamaru et Hinata baissèrent le regard pour découvrir un renard assis et qui arrivait à hauteur de la cuisse de la Hyûga. Neuf queues gigotaient tranquillement derrière lui, mais ils pouvaient très aisément sentir la tension et l'inquiétude émanant de l'animal.

\- Kyûbi. Salua nerveusement la jeune femme qui n'arrivait pas à s'habituer au Bijū, qui pouvait sortir de son Jinchuriki sans son consentement et à n'importe quel moment, et ayant toujours un peu peur de lui bien qu'il n'était plus du tout une menace.

\- Petite Hyûga. Salua à son tour Kurama sans lâcher son Jinchuriki des yeux. Il le faut parce qu'il arrive au bout. Les informa-t-il.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Hinata, devenant plus qu'inquiète et n'aimant pas son ton loin d'être moqueur et provoquant comme il en avait l'habitude, mais sérieux et grave.

\- Ce que ça veut dire. Continua le Bijū. Si vous ne trouvez pas un moyen de lui faire entendre raison le plus rapidement possible, on le perdra entièrement et plus personne ne pourra y parvenir. Tout être humain à sa limite à la perte.

\- Peut-être mais Abigaël n'est pas morte. Rétorqua Hinata en serrant les poings. Elle…

\- Et comment vous pouvez en être sûr ? Vous n'avez aucun nouvelle d'elle. Coupa mauvaisement le renard en les fusillant de ses yeux rougeoyants, les faisant avoir un mouvement de recul. Je suis persuadé qu'elle est encore en vie mais pour mon kuso-gaki, c'est plus aussi certain et bien que l'idée ne me plaît pas, vous n'avez pas le choix.

Hinata et Shikamaru reportèrent leur regard sur le Jinchuriki. Ce dernier se débarrassa de son dernier clone. Il était à bout de souffle et tenait à peine sur ses jambes tremblante. De la sueur recouvrait le visage grave de l'Hokage, ainsi que son torse qui avait perdu en carrure suite à son manque de nourriture et de repos. Sa peau hâlé était devenue d'un pâle inquiétant, faisant bien trop ressortir les cernes immenses sous ses yeux. Ses pupilles orangé étaient dilatées au maximum, les yeux d'ordinaire brillant de joie et de malice étaient dorénavant froids et insensibles.

Naruto grimaça douloureusement en tombant sur un genou et essuya la sueur sur son front. Hinata fit un pas mais se fit arrêter aussitôt par Kurama qui se posta face à elle.

\- Je ne m'approcherais pas si j'étais toi. Prévint sérieusement Kyûbi sans la regarder. Il a érigé une barrière de chakra indétectable autour de lui, même pour des byakugans grâce au Senjutsu. Informa le renard. Tu finiras brûler-vive avant même de pouvoir l'approcher à trois mètres.

Hinata serra les poings et ferma les yeux. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à perdre la confiance de Naruto… Elle s'était promis de toujours tenir sa parole, comme lui… Mais elle ne supportait plus de le voir ainsi. Shikamaru et Kyûbi avaient raison, ils n'avaient plus le choix... C'était la seule solution pour retrouver leur meilleur ami comme avant, du moins, moins solitaire et distant que ses huit derniers mois. Elle le faisait pour lui. Ils allaient retrouver Abigaël mais Naruto ne devait pas perdre espoir et continuer à être l'homme fort et déterminé qu'il était.

\- Très bien. Accepta Hinata en regardant Shikamaru qui hocha la tête et prit la direction de chez Naruto, espérant sincèrement que cela fonctionnerait et qu'il aurait toujours cette influence.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Épuisé et à bout, Naruto pénétra dans son bureau en retirant son haut déchiré et en piteux état. Il le jeta dans sa poubelle et s'affala lourdement dans son siège, tout en posant les bentos qu'Hinata lui avait fait sur le coin de son bureau. Il n'avait pas faim, ni soif et il n'avait plus envie de rien. Il comprenait maintenant ce qu'avait pu ressentir sa fille pendant ses dix dernières années. Le manque et la peine. C'était bien plus fort que ce qu'il avait ressenti pour la perte de l'Ero-sennin. Elle était sa chaire et son sang et ne pas savoir si sa descendante allait bien ou qu'elle était… Plus là…

Cette pensée lui retourna l'estomac. L'Akatsuki lui prenait tout et il était à bout de nerf. Ses poings se serrèrent et ses phalanges blanchirent sous la pression. Pourquoi ne lui donnait-elle pas de nouvelle ? Où était-elle ? Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir fait confiance ? Ne pas avoir demandé son aide ?

Naruto ouvrit son tiroir et en sortit _sa _lettre ainsi que _son _bandeau. Il l'ouvrit et la lue pour la millième fois, tentant de trouver un indice sur l'endroit où qu'elle aurait pu se rendre.

\- _J'aurais souhaité être aussi forte que toi mais ce n'est pas le cas, ça n'a jamais été le cas._

C'était faux. Elle n'avait pas hésité à faire exactement ce qu'il n'avait pu faire. C'était lui qui aurait dû partir à leur recherche, pas sa fille. C'était à lui qu'incombait cette tâche de mettre hors d'état de nuire cette organisation. Il aurait dû partir avec son mari et non resté planqué dans son village, tout ça ne se serait certainement pas produit s'ils étaient restés ensemble pour les chercher et les combattre.

Sa crainte était beaucoup trop élevée concernant Abigaël. Il la connaissait et après avoir écouté le récit de Konoha-maru sur leur mission à Suna, et se souvenant de son comportement depuis _sa_ disparition, il savait qu'elle ferait tout et n'importe quoi pour obtenir vengeance et comme elle le disait dans sa lettre :

_« Je le vengerais quoi qu'il m'en coûte car c'est à moi de me salir les mains, non à mon Hokage. »_

Naruto ferma les yeux et posa sa main sur sa poitrine, au niveau de son cœur. Certes, il était son Hokage mais il était son père avant tout. C'était aux parents de protéger leurs enfants et non le contraire. C'était à lui de se sacrifier pour protéger sa fille et non l'inverse, tout comme ses parents l'avaient fait pour lui. C'était à lui et à lui seul de se salir les mains pour sauver sa chaire et son sang.

_« Pour arrêter un monstre, il faut parfois un autre monstre » de Sire Cédric. »_

Il ne put s'empêcher de repenser au passé et surtout à _lui_. Il avait quitté Konoha et rejoint Orochimaru pour venger son clan, il avait rejoint le Nukenin pour plus de puissance car il se moquait de tout ce que cela impliquait, du mal qu'il avait fait ou qu'il pourrait faire. Il se souvenait parfaitement de cette sensation amère d'impuissance d'avoir été incapable de le raisonner et de le ramener comme il se l'était promis à lui et à Sakura. Sa vengeance avait été beaucoup plus importante et primordiale. Sa haine avait dépassé tout autre sentiment qu'il pouvait ressentir.

Cette lettre lui rappelait tristement qu'Abigaël était une Uchiwa et qu'elle ne possédait pas que les bons côtés. Elle ne reculerait devant rien pour parvenir à ses fins et lorsqu'elle avait une idée en tête, elle ne l'avait pas ailleurs. Abigaël était entière et ne connaissait pas le juste milieu.

Tout cela suffisait à le rendre nerveux et encore plus angoissé, surtout qu'il se souvenait beaucoup trop nettement de l'image d'Obito et de Madara Uchiwa se superposait à sa fille lorsqu'elle avait su pour l'Akatsuki, et que ce n'était pas la première fois que cela se produisait.

\- Naruto-sama ? Appela soudainement une voix douce et inquiète.

Naruto sursauta à peine et releva les yeux en rangeant la lettre dans son tiroir. Il plongea ses yeux azurs dans ceux ténèbres de son homologue, qui le regardait avec une profonde inquiétude. Le Jinchuriki n'eut même pas la force de forcer un sourire, il ne pouvait plus faire semblant. Il savait que son attitude en inquiétait certains et faisait peur à d'autres, mais il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui comptait était sa fille qui demeurait introuvable. Même avec les Byakugans des Hyûga, l'odorat des Inuzuka ou les insectes des Aburame, rien n'y faisait. Il ne pourrait penser à rien d'autres tant que sa fille ne serait pas auprès de lui.

Une main se posa soudainement sur son épaule avec douceur et sur le coup de la surprise, il attrapa vivement le poignet en se relevant brusquement pour le bloquer derrière le dos de son propriétaire, les yeux voilés. Le gémissement de surprise et de douleur qui parvint à ses oreilles le fit lâcher prise.

\- Pardon. Souffla-t-il en se rasseyant lourdement sur son fauteuil, posant ses yeux sur le mur à sa droite où se trouvait les photos des anciens Kage.

\- C'est moi qui vous demande pardon, je ne voulais pas vous surprendre. S'excusa le Shinobi en se frottant doucement son poignet, qui commençait à rougir sous la forte pression qu'il avait subi.

Naruto haussa négligemment les épaules en se perdant de nouveau dans ses pensées, ignorant de nouveau son interlocuteur. Ce dernier ne se démonta aucunement car il en avait l'habitude.

\- Vous êtes blessé. Constata-t-il en avisant le sang sur le torse du Jinchuriki.

Ce dernier ne répondit rien et garda le silence. L'arrivant poussa un discret soupir et se dirigea vers une boite à pharmacie qui traînait toujours dans le bureau. C'était pas la première fois qu'il soignait l'Hokage après un entraînement trop soutenu, bien que la plupart du temps, il était soigné par Kyûbi sauf lorsque son Jinchuriki abusait sur son entraînement et pour le punir.

Le plus jeune sortit des compresses et des désinfectants, puis s'approcha prudemment de Naruto. Il s'appuya contre le bureau et commença à soigner le Jinchuriki, qui broncha à peine au passage du coton d'alcool sur sa peau.

\- Vous devriez vous reposer. Intima-t-il d'une voix basse en relevant les yeux sur Naruto, qui daigna enfin poser son regard sur lui.

\- Rentre chez toi. Chuchota l'Uzumaki en stoppant la main pâle et douce qui s'attardait un peu trop sur son ventre.

\- Non… Répondit-il instantanément, faisant soupirer Naruto qui se leva en lâchant son poignet et commença à le contourner. Je tiens à vous et j'aime pas vous voir aussi mal. Avoua le plus jeune en le retenant à son tour par la main, faisant se tendre le blond qui ferma les yeux.

* * *

**Flash-back quelques mois plus tôt :**

Naruto grinça des dents alors que l'énième équipe qu'il avait envoyé revenait bredouille. Cela faisait déjà un mois qu'Abigaël avait quitté Konoha et que le village était aux aguets concernant la moindre information. Chacun mettait toute son énergie à retrouver la fille de leur Hokage mais celle-ci demeurait introuvable. Suna, Kiri, Kumo, aucun n'avait aperçu la descendante Uchiwa de près ou de loin. Elle n'avait laissé aucune trace derrière elle et cela préoccupait tout le monde.

Naruto était sous pression et les anciens conseillers ne l'aidaient en rien. Persuadés qu'elle suivait les traces de son autre père et qu'il devait la déclarer comme Nukenin. Les lois devant être pour tout le monde, sans aucune prescription. Sans le soutien de ses meilleurs amis et de ses anciens Senseïs, il les aurait tous fait taire en les jetant en cellule pour ne plus entendre leurs inepties.

\- Elle n'a pas pu aller si loin en seulement une nuit, elle est forcément encore au Pays du Feu. Certifia le Jinchuriki en lisant le rapport de l'équipe d'Anbu en face de son bureau.

\- Je suis d'accord et on fait le nécessaire pour trouver la moindre piste mais l'averse qui est subitement tombé pendant ce mois, nous a pas arrangé. Soupira Kiba.

\- Et malheureusement, elle est douée pour dissimuler son chakra. Ajouta Shino.

\- Sans compter qu'Abigaël connaît la forêt mieux que personne. Continua Hinata qui était à la gauche de Naruto.

L'Hokage n'en pouvait plus de cette inquiétude et de ne pas savoir où se trouvait sa fille. Ils avaient tout passé au peigne fin et aucune trace, ni aucun indice. Cela commençait à le rendre fou.

La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Shikamaru, il était accompagné d'un renard reconnaissable entre mille avec ses neuf queues qui s'agitaient à rythme régulier derrière lui. Ce dernier ignora les regards un peu craintifs qui le fixaient et sauta sur le bureau de son Jinchuriki.

\- Cette sale gosse. Siffla-t-il en s'asseyant. Quand on va la retrouver, elle va subir la colère de Kyûbi. Grogna le renard, faisant rouler des yeux à Naruto qui savait parfaitement qu'il s'inquiétait tout autant que lui, leurs émotions étant fusionnés plus qu'ils ne le voudraient.

\- Du nouveau, Shika ? Questionna l'Hokage en posant ses yeux azurs inquiet sur son conseiller.

\- Le Kazekage n'a pas reçu d'information sur Abigaël. Informa le génie Nara. Mais on a rencontré un Shinobi qui a dit qu'il avait des informations. Ajouta Shikamaru, rallumant cette étincelle d'espoir qui avait toujours caractérisait le Jinchuriki. Tu peux rentrer. Intima le Nara en regardant derrière lui.

Un jeune garçon qui devait à peine avoir vingt ans pénétra dans le bureau. Naruto fut instantanément bloqué par les yeux ténèbres. Des yeux profonds qui lui rappelaient étrangement son mari, des prunelles impénétrable et illisible. Les pupilles froide contrastaient énormément avec le sourire gêné et intimidé de leur propriétaire, du visage doux et assez féminin et de la peau blanche. Il possédait des cheveux courts noir et une frange tombaient gracilement sur son front, laissant parfaitement voir ses yeux. Il était un peu plus petit que lui et avait un corps athlétique et svelte.

\- Je n'ai pas rencontré votre fille… S'éleva la voix du plus jeune, le sortant de sa contemplation, un peu trop malsaine à son goût. Mais je l'ai vu avec un homme qui était un Nukenin du Village de Kumo. Révéla-t-il en se triturant les mains nerveusement, rappelant à Hinata de comment elle était et l'amusant un peu.

\- Pourquoi ne venir que maintenant ? Questionna Kiba en fronçant les sourcils, n'ayant aucune confiance en ce gamin et recevant un coup de coude de Shino de son ton polaire, le faisant grogner.

\- Parce que c'était avant que je sache qu'Abigaël Uzumaki-Namikaze-Uchiwa avait disparu. Avoua le noiraud en regardant un instant Shikamaru avant de fixer Naruto, qui réfléchissait à cette semi-révélation. J'ai fait le rapprochement en vous entendant en parler à Suna.

\- Avec qui était-elle ? Demanda Naruto d'un ton pressant et polaire.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr… Hésita un instant le plus jeune de la pièce, surtout en captant le regard méfiant de Kiba et inquisiteur de Shikamaru, mais se détendit légèrement en croisant le regard doux et bienveillant d'Hinata. Mais je crois qu'elle était avec Ulrich Minarda.

Cette révélation jeta un vent glacial dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Tous se tendirent en percevant un chakra brûlant et malaisant envahir la pièce. Les Shinobis se retournèrent et eurent tous un pas en arrière devant le visage grave et froid de leur ami, ses yeux étaient devenus rouge et fendus, ses marques à ses joues s'étaient accentuées et ils purent aisément sentir la haine émanait de chaque pores de sa peau, son chakra rouge s'échappait de son corps et le recouvrait comme une seconde peau, des petites bulles apparurent et se percèrent rapidement, leur rappelant la lave d'un volcan. La chaleur de la pièce se réchauffa dangereusement et l'air devint irrespirable et insupportable.

Kurama se leva et sauta sur les genoux de son Jinchuriki. Ce dernier baissa la tête, dissimulant ses yeux azurs avec ses mèches blondes. Kyûbi ne resta pas sur ses genoux longtemps et grimpa sur ses épaules et s'enroula autour de sa nuque. Le renard agita un instant ses appendices et les plaça autour du visage de Naruto sans obstruer sa respiration, tout en restant qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage, dissimulant entièrement le visage du Jinchuriki au regard des autres Shinobis.

\- Éloigne-toi, petite Hyûga. Ordonna le Bijū sans la regarder.

Bien qu'inquiète et ne comprenant pas ce que le démon fabriquait, elle lui obéit en lui faisant entièrement confiance pour la sécurité de son Hokage et petit-frère de cœur. Hinata contourna le bureau et se plaça aux côtés de son mari.

Kurama ferma les yeux en plongeant son museau dans le cou du fils Uzumaki. Il laissa son chakra s'échappait de lui et ce dernier ne mit pas longtemps avant de résonner avec celui de son hôte, jusqu'à entièrement fusionner. Cela ne dura que quelques instants mais ce fut suffisant pour que le chakra de Naruto se résorbe en lui et que la pièce redevienne moins pesante, mais restait toujours dans un silence glaciale malgré la chaleur dû au chakra du fils Namikaze.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Se demanda la Hyûga à voix basse.

\- C'est comme avec Abigaël. Murmura Shikamaru, faisant se tourner l'Inuzuka et la Hyûga vers lui. Ce _jour_-là. Ajouta-t-il et ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus d'explications pour comprendre.

Kurama retira ses queues d'autour du visage de Naruto, qui releva la tête en rouvrant ses yeux redevenus de ce bleu océan si hypnotisant. Ses amis se détendirent et le blond croisa le regard fascinait et intéressé de l'informateur.

\- Excusez-moi. Souffla l'Hokage en prenant une profonde inspiration. Il ne s'agit plus que de retrouver Abigaël. Reprit Naruto en arborant un ton grave et amer. Offrez la plus haute récompense pour ceux qui retrouveront aussi Ulrich Minarda ou pour n'importe quelles informations les concernant.

\- Naruto. Appela prudemment Kiba, attirant l'attention de son ami d'enfance. Si Abigaël est avec Minarda… Hésita le maître-chien a formulé sa très mauvaise hypothèse.

\- Retrouvez-les. Coupa durement Naruto en ne voulant entendre ce que tous avaient pensé, c'était impossible.

Les Shinobis acquiescèrent et sortirent de la pièce, à l'exception de Shikamaru et d'Hinata.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? Questionna l'Hokage qui s'en voulu d'avoir été si brutal dès la première rencontre.

\- Nagisa… Nagisa Aka. Se présenta le jeune homme en s'inclinant respectueusement.

**Fin flash-bach.**

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Suite à cette rencontre, Nagisa était resté à Konoha et avait passé tous les test pour devenir Shinobi à part entière de Konoha. Kiba avait émis quelques doutes concernant le plus jeune, mais ce dernier avait réussi à avoir la confiance de Naruto, de Shika et d'Hinata, alors il avait pris sur lui et il n'avait pas été déçu de la loyauté du plus jeune, qui faisait tout pour les aider avec Abigaël et en général.

\- Vous devriez vous reposer, Naruto-sama. Insista la voix inquiète de Nagisa, le sortant de ses souvenirs.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps d'avoir du repos. Réfuta Naruto.

\- On est tous inquiet pour vous. Insista doucement le bleu en se plaçant en face de Naruto. Je suis inquiet pour vous. Chuchota Nagisa.

\- Il y a pas de quoi. Rétorqua le blond.

\- Vous ne mangez plus et vous ne faites que vous entraînez tous les jours, donc si, il y a de quoi s'inquiéter. Je ne pense pas que votre fille aimerait vous voir si...

\- Ne parles pas en son nom. Siffla automatiquement Naruto faisant avoir un mouvement de recul à son interlocuteur. Désolé, je me suis emporté. S'excusa le Jinchuriki en détournant le regard.

\- Je ne vous en veux pas. Rassura Nagisa. C'est pour ça que je vous ai toujours admiré et envié. Avoua le plus jeune.

Naruto le regarda et put voir sa sincérité à travers son léger sourire et ses yeux qui le fixaient intensément. Depuis son arrivée, Nagisa s'était montré toujours honnête, même si cela pouvait blesser son interlocuteur. Il aimait bien le jeune homme et sans vraiment le voir venir, il lui avait accordé une certaine confiance.

\- Vous savez déjà ce que je pense. Ce que je ne vous ai pas avoué, c'est que je vous admire encore plus d'avoir réalisé votre rêve en devenant Hokage et fondait une famille. Et je vous remercie profondément d'avoir aussi réalisé le mien… Chuchota le noiraud.

\- Quel rêve ? Questionna Naruto d'une voix basse.

\- M'autoriser à travailler à vos côtés. Avoua Nagisa en posant lentement sa main dans le cou hâlé, lui offrant une légère caresse. Mon admiration n'a pas arrêté de croître chaque jour que je passe avec vous et je crois que…

\- Arrête. Stoppa Naruto en attrapant la main du plus jeune pour la retirer de sa peau. Ne confonds pas l'admiration et l'amour.

\- Je suis peut-être jeune mais je sais parfaitement faire la différence. Rétorqua Nagisa en s'approchant de l'Hokage. Je comprends parfaitement le lien qui vous a relié à Sasuke Uchiwa et je suis parfaitement conscient que je ne pourrais jamais rivaliser avec _cet _homme. Continua le noiraud. Et ce n'est pas ce que je recherche. Ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard de Naruto s'assombrir. Je veux simplement vous revoir comme _cette _nuit-là, vous revoir serein et loin de vos sombres pensées.

Nagisa s'approcha de nouveau et lentement, il passa ses mains sur les côtes dénudées de l'Hokage et ce dernier frissonna à la fraîcheur de ses paumes. Le noiraud remonta doucement ses mains sur le torse puissant du Jinchuriki, puis de la même douceur, il passa ses bras autour de la nuque du plus âgé et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir frôler les lèvres de Naruto des siennes. Cependant, avant que sa bouche ne se pose plus franchement sur la sienne, Naruto posa ses mains sur ses épaules et l'éloigna doucement de lui.

\- Je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu veux. Murmura Naruto. C'était une erreur qui ne doit pas se reproduire. Décida fermement le fils Uzumaki.

\- C'était loin d'être une erreur pour moi. Répliqua sérieusement le plus jeune. C'est moi ou vous que vous essayez de convaincre ? Questionna doucement Nagisa en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Toi. Répondit instantanément le Jinchuriki, surprenant un instant l'Aka de cette réponse dites rapidement et sans aucune hésitation.

Naruto se retourna et s'éloigna pour se rendre à la porte de son bureau, tout en attrapant sa veste d'Hokage au passage, il s'arrêta avec la main sur la poignée.

\- Tu ne dois pas t'obstiner à aimer un homme qui en aime un autre et qui pense à lui lorsqu'il passe la nuit avec toi. Tu mérites beaucoup mieux que ça. Finit Naruto en sortant du bureau, décidant finalement qu'il avait besoin d'essayer de dormir.

Nagisa entendit les pas s'éloigner petit à petit et il perdit tout air amical. Il grogna sourdement en s'affalant sur le siège de l'Hokage. Il devait changer de méthode avec l'Uzumaki. C'était une mission bien plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Personne n'avait jamais pu lui résister autant que le Jinchuriki de Kyûbi, et bien qu'il aimait les défis, celui-ci lui demanderait bien plus de temps qu'il avait prévu.

Son Aka-san avait sous-estimé le lien qui avait uni Naruto à son mari et qui visiblement, l'unissait toujours à lui, même après autant d'années passées. Ce n'était pourtant pas vraiment très étonnant au vu de la relation tumultueuse variant entre haut et bas entre les deux Shinobis depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Il aurait probablement besoin de ce chewing-gum aux cheveux bonbons finalement.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto soupira en ouvrant sa porte. Il n'aurait jamais dû faire ce qu'il avait fait avec Nagisa quelques jours plus tôt. Pourquoi avait-il succombé ? Il avait mis les choses au clair et il espérait que le plus jeune oublierait leur dérapage et trouverait quelqu'un qui l'aimerait pour lui et pas parce qu'il lui faisait penser à quelqu'un d'autre.

L'Hokage serra les poings en pénétrant dans le hall. Il tenta de tout faire pour ne pas penser au silence de mort qui envahissait la maison. Il songeait encore plus sérieusement à reprendre son ancien appartement. Il n'en pouvait plus de tous ses souvenirs qui le submergeaient sans discontinuer à chaque entrée dans une pièce, et être seul dans cet immense maison, lui donnait encore plus envie de se tuer à l'entraînement et de partir lui-même à la recherche de cette maudite organisation. Cependant, comme Shikamaru l'avait convaincu, cela ne lui servirait à rien de partir à l'aveuglette et que cela n'arrangerait en rien son humeur. Il ne voyait pas vraiment comment son humeur pourraient devenir encore pire.

L'Hokage retira ses chaussures et lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à prendre les escaliers, il eut une sensation étrange. Il fronça les sourcils en sentant Kyûbi s'agitait nerveusement. Il soupira et décida qu'il n'avait pas envie d'avoir une discussion avec son Bijū maintenant, il n'avait pas l'envie et encore moins la patience d'entendre ses sermons sur la façon de gérer ses émotions. C'était une ancienne boule de haine qui voulait exterminer la race humaine qui le sermonnait. Vive l'ironie.

Naruto se débarrassa de sa veste d'Hokage et la posa négligemment sur la rambarde, il monta avec lassitude les escaliers et devant la porte de_ leur _chambre, il hésita un instant. Il se résigna rapidement et se rendit finalement dans la chambre d'ami au bout du couloir.

Naruto y entra en poussant un profond soupir et grimaça à l'odeur de renfermée. En levant le regard, il se tendit net et plissa dangereusement les yeux en tombant sur une silhouette, dissimulé à moitié dans l'ombre. Celle-ci était postée devant la fenêtre et dos à lui. Vu la carrure assez imposante, il en déduit rapidement que c'était un homme mais il ne voyait pas qui cela pouvait être étant bien dissimulé par sa cape, tout comme son chakra.

\- T'es qui. Siffla Naruto alors que ses pupilles menaçante devinrent rouge écarlate.

Un silence lui répondit et le Jinchuriki commençait vraiment à s'impatienter au manque de réaction et de réponse. C'était vraiment une très mais alors très mauvaise idée de jouer avec ses nerfs en ce moment. L'intrus se retourna lentement pour lui faire face mais ce ne fut en aucune cas suffisant au blond pour connaître l'identité de l'inconnu.

Comme dans un film au ralenti, l'étranger leva ses mains pour attraper les côtés de sa capuche et il la bascula lentement en arrière alors que les lueurs de la lune éclairèrent en même temps le visage de l'étranger, qui ne l'était pas du tout.

La respiration du Jinchuriki se stoppa net avant de rapidement devenir rapide et haché, l'empêchant de respirer correctement. Son cœur s'emballa à un rythme effréné, cognant fortement dans sa poitrine qui lui fit presque mal. Ses yeux écarquillaient sous l'identité de l'intrus s'embuèrent, floutant sa vision. Tout son corps tremblait et il dut se retenir à la commode près de la porte pour ne pas s'effondrer sous l'intense pic d'émotion qui l'envahissait aussi puissamment et intensément.

\- Sa… Sasuke… Chuchota Naruto, la voix tremblante et incertaine, il ne pouvait croire qu'il était devant lui à nouveau, c'était encore son imagination qui lui jouer un très mauvais tour.

\- Yo. Usuratonkachi. Salua l'Uchiwa de cette voix grave et si profonde.

* * *

**Chapitre terminé ^^**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Bien, nul ou passable ?**

**Le comportement de Naruto et son changement d'attitude ? Surpris de son changement ? Va-t-il redevenir comme avant ? Les apparitions de notre Kyûbi international et son lien avec Naruto ?**

**Vont-ils retrouver Abigaël ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien faire ?**

**L'arrivée de Nagisa et ses révélations ? La relation entre Naruto et Nagisa ? Va-t-il parvenir à réussir sa mission ?**

**Sasuke est-il vraiment vivant ou est-ce un rêve de notre cher Hokage ? Comment va se passer les retrouvailles entre les deux mariés si Sasuke est vraiment en vie ? Comment va être sa réaction en sachant ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ses dix ans d'absence ?**

**J'aimerais vraiment que vous laissiez des reviews pour savoir ce que vous en pensez, cela me permettra de m'améliorer, et de savoir si vous appréciez vraiment mon histoire ^^**

**Cela permettra aussi de partager nos avis ensemble et de peut-être passer de très bonne discussion :-)**

**En espérant avoir rapidement vos avis, vos impressions et suppositions, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée,  
Xoxo :***


	15. Retour à la dure réalité

**Bonsoir, chère lectrice/Lecteur ^^**

**Je tiens d'abord encore à sincèrement remercier toutes celles qui me suivent et qui ont mis mon histoire dans leur follows et favoris ^^**

**Disclamers :**** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement sauf ceux qui vont apparaître et qui ne font pas partie de l'Histoire original où de d'autres mangas que je préciserais à la fin si cela arrive.**

**Je n'ai pas vu Boruto donc aucune référence - si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas fait exprès - à l'exception de certains noms dont j'ai entendu vaguement parler. N'hésitez pas à me spoils, cela ne me gêne pas du tout, car je ne compte pas suivre Boruto, j'arrive pas, enfin pour l'instant du moins ^^**

**Pairing:**** Sasu/Naru/Sasu. Kiba/Hinata. ****Shikamaru/Temari. Kakashi/Iruka pour les plus mentionnés.**

**Rating :**** M pour violence, langage vulgaire. Hétéro et Yaoi donc sexe entre hommes dans l'histoire alors Homophobes s'abstenir.**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture et j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira et qu'il vous donnera envie de connaître la suite :-)**

* * *

Naruto ne pouvait plus se concentrer sur rien d'autres. Tout autour de lui s'était évaporé, toutes ses pensées étaient bloquées. Son cerveau et ses yeux ne voyaient qu'une seule chose, une seule personne : Celle qui lui faisait face avec cette posture toujours aussi fière et digne, comme lui seul avait le secret. Continuellement entouré de cette aura si impériale et puissante. Son regard reflétant toujours toute son arrogance et sa supériorité qui l'avait toujours fasciné.

Ses yeux azurs se voilèrent progressivement et son corps se mouva sans qu'il ne puisse rien contrôler. Les événements de ces derniers mois étaient totalement effacés de son esprit et de sa mémoire. Il ne percevait plus que l'homme qu'il aimait au-delà de toute raison et logique : Uchiwa Sasuke.

Ce dernier esquissa _ce _sourire qui faisait toujours perdre les pédales à Naruto.

\- Je t'ai connu plus… Commença le descendant Uchiwa d'une voix affreusement suave.

Le porteur du Sharingan ne put finir sa phrase que les lèvres charnues et surtout affamées de _son _Jinchuriki se posèrent brutalement et impatiemment sur les siennes, faisant s'entrechoquer leurs dents. Les mains puissantes du blond plongèrent dans la chevelure de jais, qui n'avait perdu en rien de sa douceur, les agrippant fermement et empêchant l'Uchiwa du moindre mouvement pendant qu'il se pressait plus fortement contre lui, transmettant sa chaleur et l'entourant de son odeur de cannelle ainsi que de tout le désir qui le parcourrait.

Sasuke perdit tout le self contrôle qu'il avait réussi à contenir depuis que son mari avait pénétré dans la pièce, toujours aussi beau et entouré de cette aura sauvage et d'indomptabilité qui le caractérisait si bien. L'Uchiwa posa ses mains sur les hanches de Naruto, puis les glissa doucement dans son dos pour le plaquer possessivement contre lui, profitant pleinement de retrouver la peau brûlante de son compagnon sous ses doigts et le remerciant intérieurement de ne porter aucun vêtements encombrant.

Naruto eut un puissant frisson à la douceur et à la fraîcheur des paumes du descendant sur son corps, qui contrastait énormément avec son corps en ébullition, cela suffit à lui faire complètement perdre ses esprits et sa capacité à réfléchir et raisonner. L'Hokage s'écarta l'espace d'un instant pour mordre la lèvre inférieure de Sasuke. Ce dernier lui accorda l'accès à sa cavité sans aucune hésitation, et ils s'embrassèrent avec autant de fougue et de faim. Leur langue se retrouvèrent avec une ardeur passionnelle et insatiable.

L'échange n'était pas doux mais empressé. Ils étaient beaucoup trop submergés par leurs émotions de vouloir appartenir à l'autre, de se sentir au plus proche le plus rapidement possible. Ils en voulaient plus, beaucoup plus. Ce n'était pas seulement qu'un désir, c'était un besoin vital et désespéré.

Naruto et Sasuke durent s'éloignèrent à contrecœur à cause du manque d'air. La respiration haletante et les yeux assombries par un désir bestial et incontrôlable, le blond arracha la cape qui entourait l'Uchiwa sans préambule, puis déchira le haut noir qu'il portait. Les lambeaux des vêtements tombèrent au sol mais aucun d'eux ne s'en souciaient, trop épris par leurs retrouvailles.

L'Uzumaki reposa avidement sa bouche sur celle de Sasuke, lui dévorant passionnément ses lèvres fines et rougit par leur précédent baiser, tout en caressant fiévreusement son corps d'une main et le tenant par la nuque de l'autre, rendant l'Uchiwa pantelant et soumis à _son _Jinchuriki. Le genre d'étreinte qui l'avait toujours rendu totalement hermétique à ce qui n'était pas Naruto.

Sans briser leur intense échange buccale, le fils Uzumaki replongea ses deux mains dans les cheveux sombre de _son _Uchiwa en se reculant lentement, entraînant son mari à sa suite. Il fut stoppé par le bord du lit lorsque l'arrière de ses genoux le toucha et il se laissa tomber assis sans lâcher les lèvres de Sasuke, qui dut se pencher en avant pour ne pas briser leur contact.

Les mariés durent s'éloigner de nouveau pour reprendre leur respiration, faisant grogner sourdement Naruto à l'éloignement de l'ébène. Sasuke plongea sa main gauche dans les épis blés et entreprit rapidement de dévorer le cou hâlé de son Hokage et savourer pleinement le goût salé de son épiderme, tout en se retenant très difficilement de le marquer partout où se posait ses lèvres.

Naruto rejeta sa tête en arrière tout en soupirant de plaisir, soupir qui se répercuta immédiatement en bas des reins de Sasuke, qui arracha complètement le pantalon déjà abîmé de Naruto, caleçon compris. Celui ne perdit pas de temps et l'imita immédiatement en arrachant tous ce qui recouvraient le bas du corps de son mari.

Naruto se pourlécha les lèvres tel un félin en étudiant avec attention le corps entièrement dénudé et si parfait de son amant. Sasuke frémit d'impatience et d'appréhension face aux yeux brûlants qui le fixaient comme s'il allait le dévorer. Le fils Namikaze redressa ensuite la tête et plongea profondément ses yeux orangés dans le Sharingan et le Rinnegan de Sasuke, qui le fixait avec autant d'intensité et d'admiration.

Naruto se mordit la lèvre en levant la main et l'approcha lentement de la joue d'albâtre pour la frôler du bout des doigts, comme s'il pouvait disparaître à tout instant. Ce contact les électrifia et ils se jetèrent de nouveau l'un sur l'autre, complètement envahi par le désir d'éteindre le manque d'avoir été privé de la présence de leur meilleur ami respectif.

Sasuke allongea Naruto et se positionna entre les cuisses du blond, qui avait écarté les jambes pour lui laisser toute la place nécessaire. Le blond gémit de plaisir alors que la virilité dure et droite de son mari se frotta contre la sienne dans le même état, augmentant leur impatience et la chaleur presque étouffante de la chambre. Le Jinchuriki passa ses bras autour de la nuque de _son_ Uchiwa et ses jambes autour de sa taille pour le coller étroitement à son corps brûlant et quémandeur.

Sasuke s'éloigna le premier, récoltant un puissant grognement de frustration et un regard d'avertissement de _son _Hokage. Cela fit esquisser un sourire provoquant et moqueur à l'Anbu qui mordit tendrement la lèvre de Naruto en plissant légèrement les yeux avec malice.

En voyant ce sourire et ce regard, les yeux du blond devinrent écarlates et fendus. Ses ongles se plantèrent dans la nuque de l'Uchiwa, lui laissant l'empreinte de ses doigts et de petites griffures, rougissant l'épiderme.

Sasuke lui rendit cette attention en lui mordant son épaule droite tout en allant frôler doucement de ses ongles la base de sa nuque, n'appuyant qu'à peine et oubliant qu'il ne devait pas le marquer. A sa plus grande satisfaction, cela suffit pour qu'il puisse profiter d'un magnifique gémissement de plaisir de Naruto qui se cambra en arrière en frissonnant de la tête au pied. Le rendant lui-même encore plus excité qu'il ne l'était déjà. Cette réaction instantanée fit esquisser un sourire satisfait à Sasuke, qui connaissait toujours aussi bien le corps de son mari et l'effet qu'il lui procurait avec un toucher aussi simple.

Sasuke entreprit rapidement de parcourir le corps de son mari, il ne pouvait plus attendre pour s'unir de nouveau à _son _Jinchuriki alors il le préparerait rapidement mais efficacement. Il commença par caresser avidement son ventre ferme et musclé, puis il descendit pour embrasser le haut de son torse bronzé.

Néanmoins, ce dernier ne le vit pas de cet œil et se redressa sur un coude pour le stopper net en agrippant fermement sa chevelure pour le ramener autoritairement à ses lèvres. Naruto dévora sa bouche passionnément sans lui laisser une seconde de répit.

\- Non… Haleta ce dernier contre les lèvres fines, caressant celles-ci de sa langue et de son souffle chaud et erratique. Je te veux… Tout de suite. Quémanda le blond en se recouchant, allongeant l'Anbu sur lui, qui s'appuya sur ses deux coudes.

\- Je vais te faire mal… Souffla Sasuke en plissant les yeux sous la retenue qu'il exerçait depuis le début de leur retrouvaille.

\- Rien ne pourra être pire… Chuchota Naruto, les yeux brillant en fixant intensément son mari, le suppliant de ses yeux redevenus orangés.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils devant ses trop souvent changement de couleur de pupilles, cela n'était jamais arrivé autant en même pas une heure. Puis sur ce murmure en sachant très bien à quoi il faisait référence. Ne voulant pas briser leur instant, il se résigna et il embrassa tendrement Naruto pour le détendre le plus possible. Il caressa doucement son sexe de haut en bas, faisant se cambrer le blond qui griffa le dos de Sasuke sous la vague de plaisir. Ce dernier rompit leur baiser pour embrasser son cou et lécher la légère morsure qu'il lui avait faite, faisant refermer les yeux au blond qui étouffa un gémissement contre son épaule.

Sans stopper ses mouvements de pompe sur son amant, Sasuke commença à doucement le pénétrer en étant attentif à la moindre réaction de Naruto. Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver lorsque son meilleur ami se crispa sous son intrusion et que ses ongles se plantèrent un peu plus profondément dans sa peau. Il commença à se retirer et s'éloigner mais Naruto le prit de vitesse en plongeant ses mains dans sa chevelure, alors qu'il entoura en même temps sa taille de ses jambes pour le forcer à s'introduire brutalement en lui jusqu'à la garde, le faisant émettre un cri de douleur. Ses doigts se crispèrent violemment dans ses cheveux et son corps se contracta au maximum en tremblant sous la souffrance.

\- Putain, Dobe ! Gronda le descendant dans un sifflement mécontent et inquiet, surtout en avisant les larmes qui roulaient lentement sur les joues marquées du blond, ce qui l'empêcha de profiter du plaisir qu'il avait ressenti en retrouvant enfin le corps de son amant.

Lorsqu'il plongea son regard dans les yeux redevenus d'un bleu azur hypnotique, il se figea net et son cœur se brisa. Le regard blessé et terne qui le fixait lui contracta la gorge. Il ne remarqua que maintenant que les yeux océans étaient voilés, l'empêchant de capter toutes leurs profondeurs et leurs émotions et de s'y plonger totalement comme il en avait toujours eu l'habitude par le passé. Le faisant à chaque fois se remémorer tous les sentiments qu'il avait toujours refoulé depuis qu'il avait perdu son clan.

\- Tu es bien là ? Murmura Naruto d'un ton si bas que si Sasuke n'était pas aussi proche, il ne l'aurait pas entendu. Tu es là…

\- Naruto… Chuchota tendrement Sasuke en se laissant inconsciemment peser sur le blond, qui dut se mordre les lèvres à la douleur qui s'était en aucun cas dissipée.

A l'entente de son prénom dites de cette façon et par _sa_ voix rauque et affectueuse, le voile devant ses prunelles disparut petit à petit. La main de Naruto sur la nuque de l'Anbu se déplaça lentement et frôla la joue d'albâtre comme une plume, le regardant avec tendresse et amour. Les larmes s'intensifièrent, mouillant progressivement le drap sous la tête de l'Uzumaki. Uzumaki qui sentit un poids énorme se retirer de ses épaules et qui avait enfin l'impression de pouvoir respirer.

\- Tu es revenu…

Cela fit tilt à Sasuke.

Le descendant Uchiwa se remémora nettement de tout ce qui s'est passé au moment de leur retrouvaille. Il avait été tellement absorbé dans l'euphorie du moment et de la quiétude qui l'avait envahi qu'il n'avait pas remarqué dans quel état préoccupant était son mari. Il ne fut saisi que maintenant par les importantes cernes qui peignaient le visage de Naruto. Son corps hâlé devenu d'un teint blafard inquiétant et qui avait perdu en musculature, bien qu'il restât toujours vigoureux et de cette force brute qui lui allait si bien. Mais il aurait dû encore plus remarquer les yeux bleus éteints qui le fixaient sans vraiment le voir à cause de ce voile, ainsi que sa voix incertaine et lointaine lorsqu'il avait prononcé son prénom… Comme s'il n'était en fait qu'un rêve et qu'il disparaîtrait. D'ailleurs, à aucun moment Naruto ne l'avait perdu, que cela soit visuel ou contact. Si l'un manquait, alors il compensait avec l'autre.

Par ses pensées, il comprit ce qu'il venait vraiment de se passer. Naruto avait voulu se convaincre qu'il était bien auprès de lui et la souffrance avait été le meilleur moyen de se le prouver, d'assurer sa présence avec lui. L'Uchiwa s'en voulu car c'était en grande partie de sa faute… Quoi qu'il se passât et même pour des bonnes raisons, il faisait toujours souffrir _son _Uzumaki, une chose qu'il avait promis de ne plus jamais faire, surtout depuis que son rival avait enfin accepté de devenir un Uchiwa.

Un sanglot étouffé ramena entièrement son attention sur son mari qui tentait vainement de contenir ses larmes, haïssant de se retrouver aussi faible et vulnérable face à Sasuke.

\- … Naruto… Commença l'ébène dans un murmure en collant son front à celui moite de sueur de _son _Jinchuriki, en essuyant de ses pouces les larmes sur les joues du blond. Je…

\- Pas maintenant… Coupa le blond en l'embrassant chastement. Fais-moi l'amour… Second baiser. Aime-moi, Sas'ke-Teme…. Quémanda Naruto en lui posant un troisième baiser plus prononcé.

Un frisson agréable parcouru l'échine de l'Uchiwa à l'entente de ce surnom qui lui avait tant manqué et de cette demande suppliante. Sasuke ne put lui résister davantage et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Un baiser donnait avec tout le désir qu'il possédait et tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait, tout en commençant à se déhancher lentement entre les jambes de _son _blond, qui oublia rapidement la douleur pour se concentrer uniquement sur son amour et de la chaleur qui le consumait.

Sasuke entreprit de prouver à son meilleur ami que malgré toutes les années de séparation, tout ce qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de lui n'avait en aucun cas diminué, bien au contraire.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le jour était à peine levé et les premières lueurs du soleil traversèrent la fenêtre, éclairant le lit défait où deux amants étaient allongés face à face, positionnés sur le flanc. Le Shinobi à la blondeur du soleil était profondément endormi, inconscient de l'intense observation dont il était l'objet. Son visage était paisible et avec prudence et tendresse, le Shinobi à la chevelure aussi sombre que la nuit plongea doucement sa main pâle dans les cheveux blond et repoussa les mèches qui recouvraient les paupières du Jinchuriki de Kyūbi, toujours humide suite à leurs ébats de la nuit.

Sasuke esquissa un sourire lorsque son mari fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils quand il retira délicatement sa main, et que ses mèches blondes lui caressèrent le nez, le chatouillant. Naruto se tourna sur le ventre pour plonger son nez dans son oreiller et passa ses deux bras en dessous. Le blond lui laissant juste à vue un œil fermé et la moitié de son visage qui avait repris un peu de couleur mais pas assez pour ne plus l'inquiétait. L'Hokage lui offrit à sa vue appréciatrice son dos puissant où quelques marques rouge apparaissait ici et là, puis ses yeux glissèrent le long de celui-ci jusqu'à la couverture qui s'arrêtait juste au-dessus de ses fesses, lui dissimulant le reste de son corps. Cette observation et les souvenirs de leur nuit intense ralluma son besoin de possession et de ne faire qu'un avec son amant.

Sasuke s'approcha lentement et à peine effleura-t-il les lèvres de Naruto des siennes que ce dernier se redressa brusquement, le faisant avoir un léger sursaut sous la surprise. Assis sur le lit, le fils Uzumaki se mit à fixer un point invisible sur le mur en face du lit. Le chakra écarlate du Bijū l'entoura et des griffes remplacèrent les ongles.

\- Usuratonkachi. L'appela prudemment mais fortement Sasuke en s'asseyant lentement

Il se souvenait parfaitement des nombreux cauchemars que sa Dobe avait eu après la fin de la guerre, la plupart le concernant, et savait aussi que c'était une très mauvaise idée de le brusquer lorsqu'il se réveillait aussi brusquement et qu'il ne discernait pas encore ce qui était vrai ou non. Il en avait fait amèrement les frais la première fois.

Naruto tourna la tête dans sa direction et il frissonna aux prunelles fendues et écarlate qui le toisaient froidement et avec mépris. Un fait qui ne s'était jamais produit d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait. Naruto fronça le nez en le regardant de haut en bas, le jaugeant intensivement et sérieusement, faisant froncer les sourcils à Sasuke. Puis, le rictus mesquin et bestial, qui montra ses canines pointues et acérés, que lui dédia _son _blond le fit soupirer profondément.

\- Kurama. Salua le descendant Uchiwa en prenant son ton indifférent et impénétrable.

\- Ne sois pas aussi familier avec moi, _gamin_. Grogna le Bijū en plissant dangereusement les yeux, perdant son rictus.

\- Je veux voir Naruto. Exigea l'Uchiwa d'un ton sans appel.

Ce ton ne plut aucunement à Kurama qui grogna puissamment, faisant presque trembler le lit. Sans qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, le Bijū le plaqua fermement sur le lit en lui bloquant les poignets de chaque côtés de sa tête et positionnant ses jambes entre les siennes, l'immobilisant complètement et l'empêchant de se redresser.

Sasuke siffla de mécontentement de se retrouver dans cette position de faiblesse, mais encore plus pour avoir une certaine réaction dans son bas-ventre alors qu'il savait que ce n'était pas la conscience de son mari. Malheureusement pour lui, le corps aussi proche de Naruto lui faisait toujours cet effet peu importe les circonstances, et le manque de ces dernières années ne l'aidait en rien à garder le contrôle sur son corps et sur sa libido.

Kurama eut un rictus moqueur en le sentant et commença à se déhancher lentement entre les cuisses de l'Uchiwa, qui activa ses Dôjutsus en guise d'avertissement et faisant ricaner sombrement le démon à queues, qui stoppa ses mouvements contre le corps sous lui.

\- Si j'ai accepté que tu reviennes c'est simplement car tu es le seul à faire entendre raison à mon Kuso-gaki. Informa froidement Kyūbi en se penchant à son oreille. Mais je n'oublie pas que c'est de _ta _faute s'il est dans cet état. _Tu_ l'as abandonné. Siffla-t-il en lui mordant violemment et profondément le cou, le faisant très difficilement retenir un tremblement et une plainte de douleur. J'ai enfin réussi à te faire confiance et t'apprécier quand tu m'as juré de veiller sur lui et tu as failli à ta promesse.

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi pourquoi je suis parti, Kyūbi. Souffla Sasuke en grimaçant sous la douleur que les canines lui avaient procuré et des griffes qui s'étaient plantées dans sa peau. Même s'il doit me haïr, je ferais tout et n'importe quoi pour le protéger.

\- C'est bien ça le problème. Grogna le démon en se redressant pour le dardait de son regard écarlate, à moitié dissimulé par les mèches blondes. Il est incapable de te haïr même si tu le mérites. Toi et ta famille lui avaient tout pris et pourtant, il continu à t'aimer irrémédiablement et à te pardonner.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Questionna l'ébène en fronçant les sourcils à son ton accusateur et furieux.

\- _Laisse-le tranquille. Lui ordonna soudainement une voix rauque et mécontente dans son esprit. Il n'y est pour rien._

Kurama grogna à ce mensonge éhonté. Il haïssait lorsque son Jinchuriki se voilait ainsi la face quand cela concernait le gamin Uchiwa. Certes, il n'était peut-être plus comme il était lors de l'assassinat de son clan, mais c'était loin d'être un être entièrement pur et personne - à l'exception de la naïveté et la confiance de Naruto - ne pouvait savoir s'il ne retomberait plus dans les ténèbres si l'occasion se présentait.

Tous savaient que sans Naruto et Abigaël, Sasuke n'avait plus aucun garde-fou. Qui sait ce que ferait l'Uchiwa dans un village où qu'il n'avait plus aucune attache ? Surtout qu'ils tenaient toujours le conseil pour responsable de la mort d'Itachi et qu'il le voyait très bien dans les prunelles sombre.

Personne ne pouvait connaître autant la haine que Kurama lui-même et même si celle-ci s'était grandement apaisée chez Sasuke, elle était toujours bel et bien présente, enfouie quelque part. Et comme Sasuke lui-même l'a dit à cette glue rose, les habitants étaient tous insignifiant pour lui.

Mais Naruto l'était alors ? Il lui avait promis et il était parti pendant dix ans, faisant souffrir son Kuso-gaki. Une énième fois. De plus, il osait revenir la bouche en cœur alors qu'il savait ce qu'il se passerait fatalement dès qu'ils sortiront tous les deux de leur cocon.

Voilà pourquoi il aurait voulu raisonner son Jinchuriki d'une autre façon. Hinata avait peut-être raison, c'était une mauvaise idée de l'avoir fait revenir, cela ne ferait qu'empirer la situation et ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça.

Sasuke leva un sourcil perplexe au soudain perturbement dans le flux du chakra du Bijū, ainsi qu'à son regard qui le dévisageait sans bouger d'un cil depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Kyūbi était plongé dans ses pensées et le silence pesant était loin d'être agréable et rassurant. L'air devient encore plus lourd alors que le regard du renard brilla de dédain et de méchanceté.

\- _Rends-moi mon corps, Kurama, s'il te plaît. Reprit Naruto d'une voix plus douce et calme, en ayant parfaitement senti les fortes émotions qui bataillaient dans son ami, il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir lire dans ses pensées comme il pouvait le faire avec ses sentiments._

\- Fais très attention à ce que tu lui dis, Uchiwa. Prévint très sérieusement le Bijū et le descendant ne put empêcher un frisson désagréable le parcourir et son cœur rata un battement face à cette menace à peine voilée et plus que sincère.

Kurama ferma les yeux et le corps pressé contre lui se détendit progressivement. La poigne autour de ses poignets se desserra à son tour, puis se retira complètement. Sasuke tourna le regard pour discernait l'empreinte des griffes de Kyūbi sur sa peau, laissant des marques rouges qui viraient déjà au bleu, ainsi que du sang qui s'écoulait des plaies et le picotait légèrement, le faisant avoir une grimace. Il retourna son attention sur le blond qui rouvrit les yeux, lui laissant le privilège et le plaisir de plonger dans ses prunelles océanes parfaitement claires et lucides, éloignant la légère douleur et l'engourdissement à ses poignets.

Ils restèrent ainsi à s'observer sans un mot, se gorgeant et profitant de la présence de l'autre, profitant de leur chaleur respective. Les yeux de Naruto s'assombrirent un instant en se posant sur les poignets rougis de Sasuke. Puis, ils se posèrent sur le cou pâle qui avait l'empreinte de ses canines et qui avait transpercé la peau d'albâtre, laissant une fine traînée de sang qui s'écoula jusqu'au drap.

Naruto se pencha et embrassa tendrement la marque qui devint rapidement violacée, faisant frissonner le descendant qui se mordit les lèvres en sentant la langue chaude et humide de _son _Hokage lui lécher lentement son épiderme, laissant une traînée exquisement chaude sur sa peau.

\- Je suis désolé pour Kurama… Souffla le blond contre sa peau qui fit frémir l'ébène. Il est un peu sur les nerfs avec tout le monde… En ce moment…

\- Il a pourtant raison. Soupira Sasuke, faisant se redresser le Jinchuriki pour plonger dans le regard coupable. Je t'ai abandonné alors que je lui ai promis de veiller sur toi, c'est pas à toi, ni à lui de… De s'excuser...

\- Mais tu es revenu, Sas', ça compte plus.

\- Naru'… Murmura Sasuke en se pinçant les lèvres et le blond comprit à son air.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? Grinça le blond en se redressant vivement comme s'il s'était brûlé, se retrouvant à genou entre les jambes de Sasuke.

\- J'étais inquiet après avoir reçu le message de Shikamaru. L'informa le porteur du Sharingan en s'asseyant.

Naruto serra les poings à se blanchir les phalanges. Il se leva vivement du lit, attrapa un pantalon et l'enfila rapidement sans un regard pour son amant. Sasuke l'imita et retint un soupir en appréhendant la conversation houleuse à venir.

Bien qu'il s'était douté de ce qu'il se passerait à sa venue, il se devait de revenir après avoir reçu le message inquiétant du Nara. Sa mission était importante mais sa famille l'était encore plus alors il n'avait aucunement hésité.

\- Je m'en cogne que tu as rompu ta promesse envers Kura, c'est entre lui et toi. Mais es-tu aussi désolé d'avoir rompu celle que tu m'as faites ? Siffla Naruto en se retournant. Tu m'as promis de ne plus revenir tant que tu n'aurais pas retrouvé cette maudite organisation.

\- Sauf que je n'étais en aucun cas en accord avec ça. Répliqua Sasuke. C'est toi qui as autant insisté.

\- Ça va être de ma faute, maintenant ?! Ricana nerveusement Naruto en se retournant à nouveau pour lui tourner le dos. Tu crois aussi que j'étais en accord pour faire croire à tout le monde que tu étais mort ?!

\- Me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. Soupira Sasuke en se passant nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux. Mais tu ne peux pas me reprocher d'être revenu parce que mon abruti de mari inquiète tout le monde, moi y compris. Tu as aussi rompu ta promesse en me jurant que tu n'aurais pas besoin que je revienne par inquiétude pour toi ou Abigaël.

\- C'est pas moi qui quitte le village pour rechercher une organisation qui peut être encore plus dangereuse que la première. Rétorqua froidement Naruto en lui faisant face. Et ne me mens pas parce que la blessure que tu as à l'abdomen, je sais parfaitement que _ça _c'était pas prévu et que tu as vraiment été blessé ce _jour-là_.

Naruto serra les poings en plissant dangereusement les yeux. Sasuke plissa les siens et ils restèrent à se confronter du regard. Cela ne servait à rien d'en discuter maintenant, chacun resterait sur sa position et cela les mettait encore plus sur les nerfs. Naruto fut le premier à se détourner et il se dirigea vers son armoire pour attraper un haut.

\- Je vais bien, tu peux repartir comme tu l'as prévu dès que tu as remis les pieds ici. Grogna le blond, dissimulant ses yeux contrariés et blessés.

\- Bien sûr, le message de Shikamaru, tes cernes de vingt kilomètres de long et ta perte de poids m'indique que tu vas très bien en effet. Railla l'ébène en croisant les bras.

\- L'entraînement, rien de plus. Justifia sèchement le Jinchuriki. Tu peux y aller maintenant.

\- Pourquoi tu tiens tant à ce que je m'en aille ? Questionna Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils.

Le porteur du Sharingan commençait à être inquiet du comportement étrange de _son _blond. Il ne s'attendait pas à un élan de joie de sa part mais pas à cette réaction non plus, il était si proche mais pourtant si loin. Et après la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer, il ne pouvait partir en restant en froid avec son meilleur ami. Les paroles de Kurama raisonnèrent dans son esprit. Décidément pas, il ne pouvait partir en laissant Naruto ainsi, surtout qu'il ne savait quand ils pourraient se revoir et enfin oublier cette histoire.

Sasuke s'approcha de ce dernier et prudemment, il passa ses bras autour de la taille du blond, qui se raidit instantanément dans ses bras. L'ébène colla son torse au dos de Naruto et posa un tendre baiser sur sa nuque.

\- Naruto… Insista Sasuke devant le silence pesant de l'Uzumaki.

\- Oh bah j'en sais rien. Après tout, c'est pas comme si tous te croyaient mort pendant plus de dix ans. Ironisa Naruto avec un rire plaisantin qui sonnait faux en se retournant dans ses bras.

\- Je veux pas vous quitter à nouveau. Avoua sincèrement l'Anbu.

Naruto se dégagea des bras de Sasuke et le contourna pour lui tourner entièrement le dos, surprenant Sasuke de cette vive réaction. Le blond inspira profondément et la pensée de sa fille lui serra le cœur. Il prit conscience qu'il ne voulait pas se disputer avec l'ébène, mais ces derniers mois étaient trop éprouvants pour lui et ses nerfs à fleur de peau à cause de la ''disparition'' d'Abigaël. Il n'aurait jamais dû s'abandonner de nouveau entre les bras de l'Uchiwa. Il ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille en le laissant de nouveau avec ce manque et cette douleur de se sentir abandonné et exclus. Il l'avait trop ressenti lorsque son rival était parti avec Orochimaru puis avec Obito. Et pour finir, avec Abigaël qui avait quitté le Village.

\- Naruto… Chuchota l'ébène en s'approchant doucement.

\- Elle est partie… Coupa le blond dans un murmure.

\- Comment ça ''partie'' ?

\- Elle sait que tes ''meurtriers'' sont encore en vie… Avoua Naruto en lui faisant de nouveau face et son regard noir le fit tressaillir, mais il continua avec appréhension. Elle a rencontré un certain Ulrick Minarda qui lui a dit que l'Akatsuki courrait toujours, je n'ai pas pu lui mentir lorsqu'elle m'a questionné… Elle est partie à leur recherche.

\- Et tu l'as laissé faire ?! Siffla l'Uchiwa, faisant grincer des dents à Naruto qui s'approcha de son mari de cette démarche si animal et dangereuse.

\- Parce que tu crois vraiment que je l'aurais laissé rechercher cette organisation ? Questionna froidement Naruto alors que ses yeux virèrent au rouge sang. Malheureusement pour nous, elle tient beaucoup plus de toi que de moi depuis que tu es « mort ». Et puis, la vengeance n'est-elle pas dans vos gênes ? Ricana sombrement le blond, faisant se tendre Sasuke au souvenir qui l'assaillissait.

Naruto ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il le contourna et ouvrit la table de chevet et en sortit la lettre pour lui tendre. Sasuke ne posa pas de question et la prit pour la lire attentivement. Ses yeux s'assombrirent à mesure de sa lecture et sa mâchoire se contracta.

\- On l'a recherché partout, elle est introuvable. Aucune trace, aucun indice. Lui révéla le blond en s'asseyant lourdement sur le lit. Tous ce qu'on sait et encore car cette information n'est pas avérée, c'est qu'un Shinobi qui travaille maintenant pour moi l'a vu en compagnie de Minarda… Mais même lui est introuvable depuis qu'il a réussi à s'évader de la prison de Suna. Sûrement aidé par un traître du Village.

\- Depuis combien de temps ? Questionna Sasuke en relevant les yeux sur lui.

\- Cela va faire huit mois… Avoua le Jinchuriki en serrant les poings. On n'aurait jamais dû lui mentir, c'est de notre faute. Soupira Naruto en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux et baissant la tête, coude sur ses genoux.

\- C'était pour son bien, Dobe. Si on l'avait mise au courant, elle aurait voulu m'accompagner et c'était hors de question. Les réactions devaient être authentique pour que j'ai toutes les marges de manœuvre possible pour pouvoir retrouver l'Akatsuki sans avoir de contraintes. Tenta de rassurer Sasuke en rangeant la lettre.

\- Je sais. Accorda le Jinchuriki en relevant la tête. Mais n'est-ce pas une souffrance inutile qu'on lui a infligée ? Regarde où ça nous a mené. L'Akatsuki dit qu'elle veut Kurama et elle n'a pas montré le bout de son nez pour autant pendant plus de dix ans. Siffla amèrement Naruto à cette constatation. Ça se trouve, Abigaël est morte quelque part et…

\- Je vais la retrouver. Coupa sérieusement Sasuke en posant un genou à terre pour être à la même hauteur que le visage de son mari.

\- Et comment ? Questionna celui-ci en fronçant les sourcils. Ça fait des mois qu'on n'arrête pas les recherches. Les Hyûga, Inuzuka… On a mis tous les moyens en œuvre pour n'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une personne l'ayant vu de loin.

\- Si on retrouve l'Akatsuki alors il y a beaucoup de chance qu'on retrouve notre fille. Je ne peux rien te dire pour le moment mais j'ai récolté quelques informations sur cette nouvelle Akatsuki, je vais avoir besoin d'encore un peu de temps pour les vérifier. Informa le noiraud. Ensuite, on pourra lancer l'offensive et en terminer une bonne fois pour toute avec eux. Promit l'Uchiwa en caressant tendrement la joue de l'Uzumaki, qui en frémit de bien-être à sa douceur. Et je pourrais enfin me faire pardonner pour la douleur que je vous ai causé.

\- Sasuke…

\- Ma priorité est Abigaël mais si elle est à leur recherche alors je peux l'intercepter avant qu'elle ne se mette en danger.

\- J'aime pas ça… Souffla Naruto, faisant lever un sourcil interrogateur au Noiraud. Tu es beaucoup trop calme, c'est jamais bon avec toi. Expliqua le blond, répondant à sa question muette. A moins que tu saches quelque chose à propos de…

\- Abigaël est notre fille. Coupa Sasuke avec un sourire et il posa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Naruto. Elle a hérité de ta détermination et de la puissance de Kyūbi. Rappela-t-il avec un certain rassurement.

\- Et elle a ton sens de la stratégie et l'intelligence d'Itachi. Rajouta le Jinchuriki en collant son front à celui de son compagnon. Mais…

\- Elle est beaucoup trop impatiente et le sang chaud comme toi. Soupira faussement exaspérer Sasuke, faisant pousser un léger rire à Naruto. Mais elle est aussi très imprévisible, ce qui a toujours fait ta force.

\- Part plus… Souffla soudainement Naruto en fermant les yeux. J'ai besoin de toi, Sas'ke… Avoua-t-il sincèrement en passant ses bras autour de sa nuque. Aujourd'hui, plus que jamais… Et il l'embrassa avec tout son amour, confirmant ses dires.

Sasuke répondit à son baiser en passant ses mains sur le torse hâlé, qui frissonna à son passage. Sasuke rompit leur échange et caressa tendrement la joue striée du Jinchuriki qui appuya sa joue contre la paume chaude de l'Uchiwa.

L'ébène dut se faire violence pour ne pas faire voler toutes ses convictions face à ce regard intense et empli d'espoir. Il ne voulait pas faire souffrir davantage son amant, mais il ne pouvait pas renoncer à son but. Il ne pouvait revenir maintenant alors qu'ils venaient de passés dix ans à souffrir, il aurait trop l'impression que cela aurait servi à rien et qu'il retournerait au point de départ.

Et surtout que maintenant, il devait aussi retrouver Abigaël. Il avait espéré que tout ce qu'il avait entendu pendant sa recherche d'information concernant sa fille n'était que des rumeurs… Que les avis de recherches n'étaient qu'une quelconque mission de son Hokage.

Malheureusement, c'était pas le cas et il ne pouvait inquiéter davantage le blond en lui révélant ce qu'il avait entendu sur leur descendante. Il devait la retrouver rapidement et avant que l'Organisation ne s'intéresse à elle comme elle l'espère… Puis, il la ramènerait en sécurité auprès de Naruto. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, jamais, il ne pourrait se le pardonner.

\- Ça sera bientôt fini, Usuratonkachi, je te demande juste d'être encore un peu patient.

Cette phrase fut la goutte d'eau pour Naruto, qui le repoussa brusquement et se leva rapidement pour s'éloigner de Sasuke. Ce dernier se releva à son tour et se retourna.

\- Ecoute-moi… Commença l'ébène.

\- Tu ne comprends pas. Hurla presque Naruto en le fusillant de ses yeux oranges.

La couleur des pupilles surprit l'Uchiwa plus que le débordement de fureur. Car lorsqu'il était aussi furieux et que ses yeux étaient rouge sang, c'était une partie de Kyūbi qui s'exprimait et Sasuke savait que dans ces états-là, Naruto ne pensait pas la plupart des mots qu'il disait, alors que l'orangé, c'était la preuve qu'il contrôlait parfaitement ses émotions et c'était plus dangereux selon son interlocuteur. Il allait en prendre pour son grade.

\- Je n'en peux plus de cette putain de situation. Continua Naruto d'un ton polaire en élevant la voix. Non, vous avez tous parfaitement raison, je ne vais pas bien ! Comment je pourrais aller bien ?! Tout le monde te croit mort et je dois tous les jours leur mentir en les regardant droit dans les yeux ! J'ai regardé pendant dix putains d'années, Abigaël se renfermait chaque jour de plus en plus. La regardait sombrer, s'éloigner de tous ses amis, de ses coéquipiers et même de moi. J'étais un étranger pour ma propre fille. Elle ne parlait plus, ne riait plus, même pas un sourire ou un rictus. Elle n'était que l'ombre d'elle-même ! Les seules fois où elle laissait apercevoir la moindre émotion c'est quand on parlait de toi, que cela soit en bien ou en mal. Est-ce que tu peux imaginer comment cela a été de devoir l'empêcher de tuer un de ses camarades parce qu'il l'avait simplement provoqué pour la faire réagir ? Elle devenait incontrôlable et sans Kurama, je ne peux même pas imaginer ce que j'aurais dû faire. Comment tu peux croire que je pourrais aller bien alors que chaque jour, j'aurais pu alléger sa souffrance en lui disant enfin que tu étais en vie quelque part ? Et même en disant ça, cela pourrait devenir un mensonge de plus, vue que je n'en étais même pas sûr parce que je n'avais aucune nouvelle ?! Et tellement que ça me bouffait, je l'ai laissé tomber, je l'ai abandonné sans chercher à soulager sa peine en étant le père qu'elle aurait dû avoir. Le seul qui lui restait encore ! C'est Shika qui m'a ouvert les yeux et qui m'a enfin décidé à avoir une discussion avec elle et ne plus attendre qu'elle se confie de nouveau à moi, mais cela n'a rien changé et elle a quitté le village en allant rejoindre un traître de Kumo qui faisait partie de cette Akatsuki pour pouvoir venger son père, qui est soi-disant mort par leurs mains ! Révéla Naruto sans prendre un instant pour souffler de sa tirade.

\- Naruto…

\- Tu te rends comptes que tout ce qu'il se passe, c'est qu'une répétition de notre passé ? Se calma légèrement Naruto, en fixant un point dans le vide, faisant froncer les sourcils à Sasuke. Toi qui pars pour nous protéger et faisant croire à tous ta mort. Ça ne te rappelle pas Itachi ? Questionna l'Hokage d'une voix lointaine en se remémorant l'Uchiwa aux cheveux long.

\- C'est différent, Dobe. Répliqua Sasuke.

\- Et en quoi ? Sourit tristement Naruto, le figeant. Itachi s'est fait porter Nukenin en toute connaissance de cause pour protéger son village, mais surtout toi. Faisant souffrir la seule personne qui comptait pour lui. Abigaël qui veut à tout prix te venger et rejoins Minarda, qui faisait partie de l'Akatsuki pour accomplir le seul but qu'elle a pu se trouver en dix ans. Les différences ? Tu n'as massacré aucune famille entière et tu es mort mais tu as fait souffrir les personnes qui t'aimes. Tout Konoha croit une chose qui n'est pas vrai et peu de personne savent la vérité. Abigaël m'a laissé une lettre sincère et n'a pas essayé de me tuer, pas consciemment du moins. Rigola nerveusement Naruto en se passant la main devant ses yeux. Mais ça change rien qu'elle est partie pour accomplir sa vengeance.

\- Arrête. Ordonna Sasuke en s'approchant de l'Uzumaki.

\- Et il y a moi. Continua Naruto en ignorant l'injonction, perdu dans ses pensées et ses sombres souvenirs. Celui qui continue à chercher encore et encore, l'une des seules personnes qui comptent vraiment pour lui. Celui qui reste encore et toujours à l'arrière parce qu'on ne lui fait pas confiance pour apporter son aide, comme l'incapable qu'il a toujours été à l'Académie et le monstre incontrôlable et dangereux que tout le monde croyait.

\- Ferme-là tout de suite. Ordonna plus fermement et durement l'ébène, surprenant l'Uzumaki qui le regarda vraiment cette fois-ci. Peut-être que c'est en partie la répétition de notre passé. Admit difficilement Sasuke. Mais n'est-ce pas ce qui doit se passer ? Questionna-t-il, faisant froncer les sourcils à Naruto. Tu es notre Hokage, plus un simple Shinobi que l'on envoie en mission de rang D ou se suicider en plein milieu d'une guerre. Notre devoir premier en tant que Shinobi est de t'obéir et de se sacrifier pour toi. Abigaël veut peut-être sa vengeance mais contrairement au moi de l'époque, elle pense aussi à toi et sa lettre le confirme. Elle t'aime et c'est l'une des raisons du pourquoi elle est partie car elle ne peut supporter que tu sois sûrement le prochain sur leur liste à cause de Kyūbi. J'ai quitté le village pour vous et si je te fais penser à Itachi dans mes actes alors tant mieux. Je ne m'excuserais pas pour vouloir te garder en vie plus qu'autre chose. Je n'hésiterais jamais à me salir les mains pour toi et Abigaël, tout comme mon frère a dû le faire pour le village.

\- A quoi ça sert d'être Hokage si on ne peut pas sauver un ami ? Souffla Naruto et Sasuke se tendit à cette phrase et se souvenant dans quel contexte, il l'avait entendu pour la première fois. Ou même l'aider ? Je ne suis pas devenu Hokage pour rester les bras ballants pendant que vous risquez vos vies. Tu ne peux pas me reprocher d'avoir peur pour vous. Tu es mon mari et Abigaël est ma fille. Vous êtes ma famille, pas que des Shinobis à mes yeux. On se protège mutuellement Sasuke et c'est à nous de se sacrifier pour Abigaël. Vous n'avez pas le droit de me laisser à l'écart.

\- On est devenu tes Shinobis pour te protéger. Insista durement Sasuke. C'est pas nous qui devons te faire confiance mais c'est à toi d'avoir confiance en nous. Répliqua l'Uchiwa en posant sa main sur la joue de Naruto. Je suis devenu Capitaine des Anbus pour veiller sur toi dans l'ombre et c'est exactement ce que je fais. Je regrette juste de te voir souffrir et d'avoir obligé Abigaël à se mettre en danger par ma faute.

\- Tu veux savoir ce qu'Hinata m'a dit ? Demanda soudainement l'Uzumaki en posant sa main sur celle de son mari. Que toi et moi on était aussi contraire que le soleil et la lune, on était différent sur tous les points mais qu'on ne pourrait continuer à exister sans l'autre. Répéta Naruto dans un souffle. Le problème, c'est que le soleil et la lune ne se rencontrent jamais. Ajouta-t-il d'une voix basse en fermant les yeux. Et cette sensation… C'est encore plus affirmé aujourd'hui parce que quoi qu'il arrive, on finit par être séparé.

\- Mais on se retrouve toujours. Contredit Sasuke qui détestait sa façon de penser.

Naruto ne pouvait penser ainsi, pas lui qui avait tant enduré pour créer la paix et réaliser son rêve, si lui perdait espoir alors que leurs restaient-ils ?

\- Une légende raconte que la lune et le soleil était amoureux. C'était un amour impossible car le soleil se couchait lorsque la lune naissait. Raconta soudainement Sasuke, faisant baisser la tête au blond. Néanmoins, il existe l'éclipse soi-disant créé par Dieu et qui te correspond aussi bien que le soleil. Tu me retrouves toujours.

\- Jusqu'à quand ? Demanda le blond en le fixant de nouveau. On se croyait en paix pendant cinq ans et cette Akatsuki bis débarque et t'oblige à _nous _quitter pendant dix ans pour la retrouver. Et si on la retrouve et qu'on s'en sort tous sain et sauf, jusqu'à quand on pourra rester ensemble ? Jusqu'à quand avant qu'on ne se perde définitivement ?

\- Où veux-tu en venir Naruto ? Questionna l'ébène qui sentait un mauvais pressentiment le tirailler.

\- Je t'aime tellement. Avoua-t-il en entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens et les serrant fortement. Mais au final, ça me fait souffrir encore plus que lorsqu'on était que simplement des meilleurs amis ou des rivaux et je ne pensais pas ça possible. On a beau s'aimer, on se fait toujours souffrir…

\- De quoi tu parles ? Tu veux qu'on se sépare… Définitivement ? Questionna Sasuke plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Non. Souffla le blond alors que ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Vraiment pas mais… J'en peux plus d'imaginer chaque fois le pire. Je sais que ça changerait rien à ce fait si on était séparé mais… Peut-être que ça serait plus simple.

\- Rien ne sera jamais simple entre nous. Répondit l'ébène en plissant les yeux. Et même si tu le voulais vraiment, je ne pourrais pas l'accepter. Pas après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble. On a eu la même discussion à propos d'Haruno et…

\- J'ai couché avec un autre homme… Avoua soudainement Naruto en détournant le regard…

Un silence s'installa et il appréhendait la réaction de _son _mari. Il détestait lorsque celui-ci restait aussi silencieux après une telle révélation. Il ne voulait pas lui balancer cela ainsi mais il ne pouvait lui cacher une chose pareil… Et peut-être qu'il espérait que… En fait, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il espérait…

Il ne pouvait jamais réfléchir correctement et logiquement quand ça concernait Sasuke. Sa Obaa-chan et Kurama lui avaient répétés maintes fois qu'il portait souvent des œillères avec l'Uchiwa. Et il en avait pris conscience quand Iruka l'avait bien enguirlandé pour avoir voulu devenir Nukenin pour le sauver, malgré tous ses actes.

\- Pardon. S'éleva la voix basse de Sasuke, trop basse pour le rassurer.

\- Cela voulait rien dire pour moi mais…

\- Qui ? Interrogea brusquement Sasuke.

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance.

Naruto grogna de douleur lorsqu'il fut brusquement plaqué avec fermeté contre le mur derrière lui. Il croisa les yeux de l'Uchiwa et il se raidit en fixant les yeux brûlant et furieux de _son _mari. Son Mangekyô Sharingan était activé ainsi que son Rinnegan et les deux symboles tournoyaient dangereusement dans ses yeux. Brûlant et consumant tout son être. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une profonde excitation à ce regard dangereusement enflammant.

\- On se fait toujours du mal qu'on le veuille ou non…

\- Alors pour te prouver tes dires, tu as décidé d'écarter les cuisses ?

\- Tu croyais vraiment que je voulais ça ?! S'agaça le Jinchuriki en défiant Sasuke qui resserra son emprise sur les épaules de son amant. Tout s'est enchaîné si vite que j'avais l'impression de perdre pied, tu me manquais, Abigaël est partie et j'ai eu besoin et même que pour un court instant, une porte de sortie et…

\- J'espère que ça t'a fait du bien. Le coupa durement Sasuke, faisant pâlir Naruto à son ton implacable. Ça fait quoi de se comporter comme une salope en manque d'affection ? Cracha l'Uchiwa avec toute la méchanceté et le venin dont il était capable.

Avant qu'il ne puisse le voir venir, sa tête se tourna si violemment sur le côté que sa nuque craqua sous la violence du coup. Une douleur lancinante lui vrilla le crâne et un bourdonnement raisonna dans ses oreilles. Un gout de bile métallique et âcre envahi sa bouche et il cracha une gerbe de sang avant de vomir, maculant le parquet en bois vernis. Sasuke plissa les yeux et releva la tête pour plonger dans le regard écarlate aussi furieux et dangereux que le sien.

\- Ouais, sur le coup ça m'a fait du bien. Avoua Naruto, la voix vibrante de colère, faisant serrer les poings à Sasuke qui se redressa prêt à tout faire brûler dans tous les sens du terme, ses poings fermement serrés. Le réveil à été le plus dur que j'ai vécu car j'ai pris conscience que c'était pas celui que je voulais. Reprit sèchement le blond, calmant instantanément l'Uchiwa. Pendant toute cette nuit où je l'ai passé dans les bras d'un autre, il y a que toi que je voyais… C'était pas avec lui que j'étais mais avec toi, c'était pas lui qui m'embrassait ou me caressait mais Toi, toi et encore toi ! Cracha Naruto en frappant l'armoire de son poing qui se fissura. Quand je me suis réveillé le lendemain, c'était pas toi qui était dans le même lit, c'était pas ton odeur que j'inspirais à plein nez, c'était pas ton corps qui était collé au mien et qui me réchauffait. Non, toi, tu étais je-ne-sais-où à faire je-ne-sais-quoi avec je-ne-sais-qui. Je ne le voulais pas mais il m'a fait pensé à toi et j'ai craqué, j'ai perdu pied et me suis laissé aller… Je le regrette parce que c'est pas toi que j'ai touché, ni embrassé. Je m'en veux aussi parce que c'est quelqu'un de bien et qu'il ne méritait pas ça. Défendit l'Hokage et Sasuke plissa les yeux à son honnêteté et sa culpabilité. Et si tu veux tout savoir Monsieur je-sais-tout, j'ai pas écarté les cuisses une seule fois car au fond de moi, je savais que c'était pas celui que j'aimais avec qui je faisais l'amour et que c'était hors de question que je laisse mon corps appartenir à qui que ce soit d'autre et…

Naruto fut coupé dans sa tirade lorsqu'il fut plaqué de nouveau contre l'armoire, le corps de Sasuke se pressant contre le sien. Ses mains étaient retenues au-dessus de sa tête par celles de son amant.

\- Tu es à moi. Gronda Sasuke en l'embrassant violemment, lui mordant la lèvre en s'éloignant de sa bouche. Jamais, tu ne seras à quelqu'un d'autre, tu m'entends ? Peu importe ce que tu veux et ce que tu te persuades, je serais là pour te rappeler que tout ton être m'appartient et que ça sera toujours ainsi, parce que tout en toi me désire. Prévient Sasuke en arrachant le bas du pantalon de Naruto sans le quitter des yeux. Plus personne ne te touchera et j'y veillerais sois en sûr. Même si tu dis ne plus m'aimer.

\- Impossible. Assura le blond en se dégageant les poignets de l'emprise de l'Uchiwa. Alors on est donc condamné à souffrir… Souffla-t-il en entourant la nuque de son amant de ses bras alors que ce dernier attrapa ses cuisses pour le soulever. Naruto les entoura immédiatement autour de ses hanches, frôlant leur virilité l'une contre l'autre.

\- On est condamné à s'aimer. Rectifia Sasuke en mordillant l'épaule du blond. Il aspira sa peau entre ses lèvres et lui laissa un beau suçon, faisant gémir Naruto qui se cambra en arrière. Un jour, ma mère m'a dit qu'un Uchiwa n'aimait qu'une fois et qu'importe les circonstances. Révéla l'ébène en plongeant son regard dans celui fiévreux et surpris de son compagnon. Et étaient plus possessifs que la moyenne quand c'était le cas. Ajouta-t-il en lui embrassant affectueusement ses moustaches. Malheureusement pour toi, je t'aime. Déclara Sasuke avec un sourire qui voulait tout dire.

\- Je t'ai trompé, Sasuke… Chuchota Naruto en se mordant la lèvre. Tu peux pas réagir aussi... Calmement, pas toi. Surtout que je n'aurais jamais réagi aussi bien à l'idée qu'un autre ait pu te toucher. Grinça Naruto, ses yeux s'assombrissant rien qu'à cette pensée et une colère sourde montante en lui.

\- C'est de ma faute si cela s'est produit, je ne peux te blâmer alors que je t'ai abandonné. Admit difficilement Sasuke qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'admettre ses torts. Et même si je t'en veux... Murmura Sasuke en se penchant légèrement en avant, puis il lâcha sa cuisse droite qui se reposa au sol et il lui administra une petite tape sur le front de son index et de son majeur, à la façon de son aîné.

\- Putin, Sas'ke. Grogna le blond qui se frotta le front sous la légère douleur du geste.

\- Tu m'aimes et penser à moi pendant ta jouissance est le meilleur moyen que tu as trouvé pour te faire pardonner. Ricana moqueusement Sasuke qui fit rougir le blond jusqu'aux oreilles, et qui planqua son visage contre son épaule.

\- Pervers… Murmura la voix gênée et honteuse de Naruto, étouffée par son épaule.

L'Uchiwa ricana un instant face à la réaction de son amant, qui pouvait se comporter comme un vrai enfant. Mais il le pensait. Naruto était l'une des premières personnes qui comptait pour lui. Et comme l'égoïste qu'il était, jamais, il ne pourrait accepter de le perdre et de le laisser s'éloigner de lui, surtout pas pour un autre.

Sasuke perdit rapidement son air amusé. Il ne pouvait pas en dire autant pour celui qui avait osé toucher _son _mari. Peu importe qui c'était, il ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer aussi facilement.

Personne ne convoitait et ne s'approprierait ce qui appartenait à un Uchiwa.

* * *

**Chapitre terminé ^^**

**Chapitre entièrement consacré au SasuxNaru, j'espère que ce chapitre vous as autant plu que j'ai adoré l'écrire :-)**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Bien, nul ou passable ?**

**Et oui, Sasuke est vivant. Surpris ? Déçu ? Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru et Kurama qui sont au courant, d'autres le sont-ils ? Comment vont réagir les autres quant ils l'apprendront ?**

**Les retrouvailles entre nos 2 héros ? Leurs disputes ?**

**L'altercation entre Sasuke et Kurama ?**

**J'aimerais vraiment que vous laissiez des reviews pour savoir ce que vous en pensez, cela me permettra de m'améliorer, et de savoir si vous appréciez vraiment mon histoire ^^**

**Cela permettra aussi de partager nos avis ensemble et de peut-être passer de très bonne discussion :-)**

**En espérant avoir rapidement vos avis, vos impressions et vos suppositions, je vous souhaite une bonne journée,  
Xoxo :***


	16. Sasuke Uchiwa

**Bonjour chère lectrice/Lecteur ^^**

**Je tiens d'abord encore à sincèrement remercier toutes celles qui me suivent et qui ont mis mon histoire dans leur follows et favoris ^^**

**Disclamers :**** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement sauf ceux qui vont apparaître et qui ne font pas partie de l'Histoire original où de d'autres mangas que je préciserais à la fin si cela arrive.**

**Je n'ai pas vu Boruto donc aucune référence - si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas fait exprès - à l'exception de certains noms dont j'ai entendu vaguement parler. N'hésitez pas à me spoils, cela ne me gêne pas du tout, car je ne compte pas suivre Boruto, j'arrive pas, enfin pour l'instant du moins ^^**

**Pairing:**** Sasu/Naru/Sasu. Kiba/Hinata. ****Shikamaru/Temari. Kakashi/Iruka pour les plus mentionnés.**

**Rating :**** M pour violence, langage vulgaire. Hétéro et Yaoi donc sexe entre hommes dans l'histoire alors Homophobes s'abstenir.**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture et j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira et qu'il vous donnera envie de connaître la suite :-)**

* * *

Le shinobi à la chevelure ébène fut le premier qui se réveilla, bien malgré lui... Non seulement à cause de ces maudits rayons de soleil qui pénétrait dans la chambre conjugale, mais aussi à cause de ses nombreuses années où qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment pu dormir sur ses deux oreilles. Toujours à l'affut, toujours sur les routes, toujours ses pensées tournées vers sa famille.

Sasuke ouvrit difficilement les yeux mais les referma aussitôt à cause de la forte luminosité qui lui agressa les pupilles. Il ne put empêcher un grognement de mécontentement franchir de ses lèvres.

\- _Il faut vraiment qu'on apprenne à fermer ses foutus volets._

Sa mauvaise pensée disparut aussitôt qu'elle apparut lorsqu'une odeur de menthe et de boisée lui taquina agréablement les narines, ainsi qu'une infime touche de cannelle. Toujours l'esprit embrumé par le sommeil, l'Uchiwa prit conscience d'une chose et se colla étroitement à la chaleur contre lui, plongeant son nez contre la peau à sa portée et resserrant fortement son emprise sur le corps brûlant, et encore légèrement recouvert de sueur plaqué contre son torse. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas dormi aussi paisiblement, même si la nuit avait été très courte et intense.

Sasuke se remémora avec clarté toutes les sensations qui l'avaient envahi pendant les dernières heures. Il avait enfin retrouvé cette sérénité et cette apaisement qui l'avait quitté depuis si longtemps. Il avait enfin retrouvé une part de lui qui lui avait tant manqué.

Son corps se crispa imperceptiblement à l'image de sa fille qui s'afficha dans son esprit, le réveillant totalement.

L'Uchiwa rouvrit les yeux et se fit violence pour ne pas les refermer à cause du Soleil, les plissant pour tenter d'atténuer la brûlure sur ses yeux et par la même occasion, retirer ce voile devant ses yeux qui lui brouillait la vue. Ses pupilles se posèrent sur la nuque hâlé de son compagnon et sourit en apercevant les nombreuses empreintes de son passage qui la recouvrait. Il se tourna lentement pour s'informer de l'heure, bien que vu la position du Soleil, il devait être à peine dix heures. Il eut raison.

Un soupir franchit ses lèvres alors qu'il se retourna de nouveau. Il était bien tenté de se rendormir, la fatigue ne l'ayant toujours pas quitté et s'était même amplifiée. Il ne désirait aucunement s'éloigner _encore _de _son _blond non plus. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti à sa place. Le vide était enfin comblé et il eut du mal à se résoudre à s'éloigner de cette source qui le faisait de nouveau vivre.

Malheureusement, il savait que Shikamaru ne devrait pas tarder à arriver pour réveiller leur ami. Et il n'avait pas envie d'écouter les sermons du Nara… Encore une fois… Et il n'en avait encore moins la patience et la capacité à le supporter sans rien dire. De ce fait, leur confrontation tournerait très vite au vinaigre. De tous les Shinobis de sa connaissance, il aurait pensé que le conseillé de son mari serait celui qui aurait compris le plus sa décision, à défaut de l'accepter… Mais vu le contenu de la lettre qu'il lui avait transmise, il ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné, tout comme Kyūbi…

Sasuke posa un très léger baiser sur la nuque de Naruto, qui en frémit et qui bougea légèrement en soupirant inconsciemment. Sasuke se mordit la lèvre en reculant lentement et doucement ses bras d'autour du Jinchuriki. Il se rappelait les longues cernes sous les yeux du blond et de son air épuisé au bord de l'évanouissement. Naruto avait besoin de repos et il se refusait à le réveiller alors qu'il en avait vraiment besoin. C'était sûrement pour cette raison que Shikamaru n'avait pas encore débarqué pour le bouger du lit.

Sasuke se stoppa un instant dans son recul. Le blond lui en voudrait à mort d'être parti ainsi comme un voleur… Mais il se refusait à revoir cette souffrance intense dans les yeux bleus qu'il aimait tant. Cela lui fit mal de s'en aller de nouveau, mais il n'avait pas le choix car il était si proche du but, même si certaines choses lui échappaient encore. C'était bientôt fini et ils pourraient enfin se retrouver. Tous ensemble.

\- Je t'aime, Usuratonkachi. Murmura Sasuke à l'oreille du blond en posant sa main droite sur une hanche hâlée, ne pouvant s'empêcher de la caresser tendrement. Pardonne-moi…

Mais lorsqu'il retira sa main à contre-cœur, une autre plus puissante et bronzé s'empara fortement de la sienne. Sasuke se tendit en croyant avoir réveillé son meilleur ami, il ne voulait vraiment pas le voir de nouveau essayer de le retenir. Car s'il le faisait, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour que son aimé et têtu de mari ne le laisse partir, et il ne voulait vraiment pas le faire souffrir encore plus qu'aujourd'hui. Ce ne fut pas vraiment le cas, heureusement… Ou malheureusement…

\- Tu repars déjà, Uchiwa. Affirma plus que questionna une voix rauque et légèrement irritée.

\- Je dois retrouver Abigaël. Répondit immédiatement Sasuke en reprenant son visage froid et insondable.

Kurama ne répondit pas tout de suite, augmentant la tension dans la chambre qui s'était brusquement refroidie. Puis, le Bijū se retourna sans lâcher la main de Sasuke et resserra même son emprise pour l'empêcher de s'échapper comme il en avait eu l'intention. Le Renard le fixa intensément de ses yeux écarlates et de ses pupilles fendues. Pour la première fois, l'Uchiwa ne put déchiffrer le regard de Kyūbi. Aucune supériorité, aucun mépris, aucune haine ou colère même minime et c'était un fait étonnant connaissant le démon, qui exprimait toujours au moins une de ces émotions quel que soit son opposant, à l'exception de Naruto.

Kurama esquissa un rictus satisfait en voyant la profonde marque de morsure sur le cou blanc, entouré d'une légère traîné de sang à moitié essuyé. Puis, un rapide éclat de colère brilla dans ses prunelles en avisant les nombreux suçons qui parcourraient sa peau opaline. Le Bijū replongea son regard dans celui sombre et impénétrable de Sasuke.

Ce dernier n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un cil en attendant avec appréhension. C'est ce qu'il détestait avec le Renard, il était tout autant imprévisible que son Jinchuriki. Malheureusement pour lui et contrairement à _son _blond, lorsque cela le concernait lui-même, le silence prolongé de Kyūbi n'était jamais bon signe.

Sasuke se souvenait parfaitement que Naruto avait refusé le mariage– malgré sa première réponse plus que positive - à cause du Renard qui ne lui faisait absolument pas confiance après toutes ses trahisons et ses tentatives de le tuer, et qui avait refusé véhément qu'il s'unisse à vie à lui, le traître et un Uchiwa. Cela s'était plus ou moins arrangé depuis sa seconde demande en mariage et la promesse sincère qu'il lui avait faite pour le faire céder… Même s'ils avaient eu quelques pics l'un envers l'autre, cela n'était jamais vraiment très sérieux.

Comme Naruto et lui à l'époque où ils n'étaient que des rivaux. Cette lointaine époque où qu'ils se cherchaient sans arrêt mais qu'ils savaient au fond d'eux qu'ils éprouvaient une jalousie et un respect mutuel, sans jamais vouloir se l'avouer, _refusant_ fortement de se l'avouer. Et encore moins de prendre conscience que ce qui les reliaient étaient bien plus que des liens amicaux ou fraternelles.

Néanmoins, les efforts avaient été réduits à néant par sa décision, les ramenant des années en arrière. Kurama tenait énormément à Naruto et autant il se fichait ce que les amis du blond auraient pu dire et penser, autant le Renard millénaire était une autre paire de manche… Le Bijū était le seul qui pouvait protéger l'homme qu'il aimait à en crever. Le seul qui avait entièrement sa confiance pour ça et aussi Shikamaru et son intelligence hors norme.

Tout comme avec Iruka et Tsunade, Kurama faisait partie des ''personnes'' pour qui les ressentis comptaient pour le fils Uzumaki. Et contrairement aux deux premiers, le Bijū devait le supporter 24h/24 car bien qu'il puisse se matérialiser à l'air libre, c'était pour une durée assez limité, au risque qu'ils y perdent la vie tous les deux.

Egoïstement et pensant de façon intelligente et non exagéré pour un sou, il n'était pas assez suicidaire pour provoquer le Renard qui était trois fois plus puissant – et c'était un euphémisme - que lui. Et puis même si c'était pas le cas, il était hébergé dans le corps de _son _mari et pour cette raison, il ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux sur les sentiments et l'opinion de Kurama à son égard. Sentiments qui dépeignaient beaucoup trop sur Naruto, qui même s'il lui avait pardonné toutes ses tentatives et qu'il avait une foi aveugle en lui, avait gardé cette peur que l'histoire se répète.

Naruto ne lui avait jamais avoué cela à vive voix, mais il le voyait parfaitement dans ses yeux et à son attitude pour chaque mission qu'il lui attribuait, surtout lorsqu'elles étaient assez étendues sur la durée. Sasuke était même persuadé que le blond lui-même n'avait même pas conscience des signaux qu'il transmettait.

\- Si tu repars… Commença Kyūbi avant de s'interrompre un instant, faisant grimper la tension dans la chambre et sortant Sasuke de ses souvenirs. Es-tu sûr qu'il s'en remettra ?

\- Naruto est plus fort que vous semblez tous le penser. Rétorqua froidement l'Uchiwa.

\- C'était le cas lorsqu'il te courrait toujours après. Répliqua encore plus froidement le Bijū, faisant serrer les dents à Sasuke à ses mauvais souvenirs et à la poigne de Kurama qui s'était resserrée. Mais aujourd'hui et à cause de ta stupide promesse de rester à l'écart, il a perdu de cette force et sa volonté. Et c'est toi qui la rendu si faible. Reprocha durement Kyūbi en se redressant.

\- Ferme-là. Grinça le plus jeune en se redressant à son tour, refusant d'être regardé de haut par Kurama. Je croyais que tu le connaissais mieux que ça.

\- Je le connais mieux que toi. Assura le Renard alors que les 'moustaches' à ses joues s'accentuèrent. J'ai vécu en lui depuis sa naissance, _je _suis resté à ses côtés pendant toute sa vie. Rappela-t-il et Sasuke perçut la fierté dans la voix grave. En temps normal, il aurait agi sans se soucier de l'avis des autres. Cela aurait été n'importe qui, il n'aurait jamais accepté de rester à l'écart, surtout avec une si grande menace qui pèse sur nous. Tsunade n'a jamais pu le décider à arrêter de te chercher, même Jiraya a essayé et a échoué lamentablement malgré le respect qu'éprouvait Naruto envers lui. Le Yondaime Raikage s'y est tenté et s'est rendu face à un mur, tout comme Gaara qui est pourtant l'un de ses meilleurs amis et qui ne l'a _jamais _abandonné, _lui_. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même car c'est toi qui l'empêches de faire ce pour quoi il est fait. Ton manque de confiance le tue à petit feu.

\- J'ai confiance en Naruto plus qu'à quiconque. Siffla Sasuke en se dégageant violemment de la poigne du Renard, la colère grimpant graduellement. Je fais ça pour lui et Abigaël, c'est hors de question qu'ils se mettent en danger, tu peux le comprendre, toi qui ferais tout pour eux.

\- T'en souciais-tu quand tu es parti rejoindre ce serpent de malheur, sachant pertinemment qu'il te chercherait ? Attaqua mesquinement Kyūbi, ses canines s'allongeant dangereusement. T'en souciais-tu lorsque tu l'as laissé pour mort lors de votre premier combat ? Te souciais-tu vraiment de comment ils pourraient se sentir à ta ''mort'' ? Continua polairement Kurama en plissant dangereusement les yeux.

Son Chakra augmenta brusquement et intensément, entourant le corps de l'Uzumaki et faisant avoir un mouvement de recul à Sasuke, qui se tendit comme un arc en s'attendant à une attaque de Kurama.

La pièce se réchauffa progressivement et le chakra ardent envahi entièrement la chambre, la plongeant dans une lueur écarlate et brûlante, qui faisait déjà perler des gouttes de sueur sur le visage de Sasuke. Une chose était sûre, il avait poussé le Bijū à bout.

\- N'as-tu rien compris des paroles de Naruto ? Gronda le Renard d'une voix plus animale et grave.

Ses yeux brillaient de colère et incendiaient l'Uchiwa de ses prunelles écarlates. Des pupilles brûlantes, des yeux haineux mais qui le firent frémir d'envie. Il ne savait pas si c'étaient des réminiscences de son sombre passé et de ce que lui-même avait ressenti pendant des années, mais les sentiments puissant qu'il pouvait lire dans les prunelles rouge rendait Naruto encore plus désirable à ses yeux.

Son corps se tendit en sentant l'excitation qui le prenait jusqu'aux tripes. Il ne pourrait jamais être rassasié de son meilleur ami, il l'avait dans la peau et il le voulait férocement. Néanmoins, son excitation fondit comme neige au soleil aux prochaines paroles du Renard, qui avait réussi à totalement déconcerter le porteur du Sharingan.

\- Tu le connais ? Tu lui fais confiance ? Laisse-moi rire. Ricana sinistrement Kurama en découvrant ses canines aiguisées. Si c'était le cas, tu serais resté à Konoha et _vous_ auriez cherché cette Akatsuki parce qu'à vous deux, vous avez prouvé que vous étiez plus efficace que n'importe quelle équipe réunie. Mais toi, tu t'en fou. Grinça-t-il sombrement en serrant les poings, ne laissant aucun moment à Sasuke de répondre. Tu te fiches bien de lui, voilà ce que je sais. Ça te plaît tant que ça de le voir aussi dépendant de ta maudite personne ? De le voir baisser la tête et accepter tout de toi, même les pires saletés que tu as pu _lui_ faire ?! De pouvoir lui faire, faire tout ce que tu veux ?! Ça te fait jouir de l'utiliser comme ta marionnette ?! C'est tout ce que sais faire la maudite lignée des Uchiwa.

Sa surprise fut immense lorsque Sasuke le plaqua brusquement sur le lit, sans qu'il ne puisse intercepter son action, trop envahi par son dégout pour le plus jeune.

Sasuke s'était emparé de Kusanagi et l'avait apposé contre le cou hâlé du blond. L'Uchiwa s'était positionné à califourchon sur son ventre et se pencha qu'à quelques centimètre de son visage. Son souffle rapide se mélangea au sien, plus régulier malgré le poids du cadet d'Itachi sur son ventre. Son corps tremblait contre celui de son vis-à-vis. Ses yeux reflétaient toute la fureur qui le parcourrait. Son visage était déformé par une haine pure qui aurait pu effrayer n'importe qui, sauf le Bijū qui continua perfidement sur sa lancée.

\- Ben alors ? On ne supporte pas la vérité, _gamin _? Provoqua Kurama. Si tu as pu manipuler tous ces abrutis, moi, tu ne m'auras plus.

Le renard ne chercha pas à se libérer et garda les mains à plat sur le lit, sachant que Sasuke ne blesserait plus jamais le corps de son compagnon. Ses paroles étaient peut-être dures pour le cadet mais il s'en fichait comme de l'an 40, le bien de _son _Jinchuriki passerait toujours en premier, avant quiconque. Sasuke Uchiwa avait abusé de sa confiance et il allait amèrement le regretter. Il avait fait souffrir _son _Jinchuriki, une fois de trop.

\- Ta gueule. Siffla haineusement le noiraud en appuyant un peu plus sa lame sur la peau bronzée, se retenant pour ne pas blesser son mari. Toi qui es malheureusement prisonnier de son corps, tu sais parfaitement _tout_ ce que je ressens pour lui. Tu étais _toujours_ là. A chaque _moment_.

\- J'ai du mal entendre alors que les mots ''salope en manque d'affection'' ont franchi tes lèvres. Rappela durement Kurama.

Ce dernier attrapa fermement la nuque de l'Uchiwa, alors que celui-ci se redressa vivement à ses paroles. La culpabilité déforma ses traits toujours aussi fin et assez féminin. Kurama aurait pu jubiler de voir ce visage ordinairement impénétrable ou haineux, éprouvait une certaine souffrance mais la colère qui le submergeait dépassait tout autre sentiment.

\- Si tu tenais autant à lui que tu le prétends, alors tu ne le ferais pas autant souffrir, inconsciemment ou non. Vous n'êtes pas condamnés à souffrir, _il _l'est. Grogna Kyūbi alors qu'il se redressa sur un coude, rectifiant une partie de la discussion qu'il avait tenu avec Naruto. Tu ne l'aimes pas, tu as juste _peur_ de perdre ton jouet. De perdre cette ascendant que tu as toujours eu sur lui pour quelqu'un d'autre qui réussira enfin à lui faire t'oublier.

\- Il est à moi, Kurama. Siffla Sasuke, ignorant le grondement sourd du Bijū à la prononciation de son nom dans sa bouche. Je ne le laisserais à personne et tu sais pourquoi… Il est dépendant de moi, tout comme je le suis de lui.

\- _Il _est dépendant de toi. Toi…

\- Je sais pas ce que tu essayes de faire mais ça ne marchera pas. Coupa Sasuke d'une voix tranchante. Je tuerais quiconque qui le touchera. Tant que je serais encore en vie, personne et pas même toi me le prendra. Si je voulais effectivement tout ça, si je pensais un seul instant que c'était ma marionnette, alors je l'obligerais à détruire ce village qui m'a pris mon frère, à éliminer tous ceux qui l'ont un jour insulté. Si je profitais d'un quelconque ascendant alors j'aurais tout fait pour qu'aucun de ses amis ne continuent à l'approcher pour le faire souffrir davantage. Déclara sérieusement très l'Uchiwa, ne faisant aucunement douter le Bijū. Ne crois pas une seule seconde que cela ne m'affecte pas de voir sa souffrance, mais je ferais _tout _et _n'importe quoi_ pour le garder en vie car sans lui, plus rien ne m'empêchera de finir ce que j'ai commencé, il y a bien longtemps. Certifia Sasuke en activant ses Dojutsus pour conférer plus de poids à ses paroles, faisant plisser les yeux à Kurama.

\- Et ta propre fille ? Questionna Kyūbi d'un ton soudainement plus posé.

\- Penses-tu qu'elle tienne vraiment à Konoha ? Retourna Sasuke et ils eurent leurs réponses d'un simple regard. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est Naruto et Abigaël et donc toi aussi par extension. Reprit-il en désactivant ses pupilles. Tu le sais mieux que personne… Murmura le noiraud d'une voix soudainement extrêmement basse en posant son front contre l'épaule nu du blond, et abaissant son katana. Comme je te l'ai dit, il y a des années… Je l'aime. Déclara sincèrement Sasuke, abaissant totalement ses barrières face au Bijū. Plus que tu ne le voudrais, hein ?

\- Si tu pars, tu peux faire une croix sur lui et Abigaël. Annonça la voix ferme et décidée de Kyūbi.

\- Pardon ? S'étrangla presque Sasuke en se redressant vivement, croyant avoir mal interprété ses paroles.

\- Tu as très bien compris. Reprit durement le Renard. Je t'ai donné une chance, je t'en donnerais pas une seconde. Si tu quittes cette chambre. Si tu abandonnes _encore _une fois. Que tu reviennes vivant ou non. Tu ne les approcheras plus. Tu dis que même moi je ne peux te l'empêcher ? Tu te trompes lourdement car vois-tu, on a une chose en commun : Protéger cette teigne de Kuso-gaki et notre petite renarde. Six années de bonheur n'est pas suffisant pour effacer tant d'années de peine que tu leur as infligés.

\- Tu n'as aucun droit de choisir pour eux. Argua polairement Sasuke en resserrant de nouveau sa prise sur son Katana. Tu crois qu'ils l'accepteront ? Que j'accepterais de perdre ma famille de nouveau ?

\- Je vais être plus clair. Gronda Kurama en lâchant la nuque pâle et se rallongea, les bras croisés derrière la tête en continuant à le fixer intensément. Le deuxième point en commun, c'est que je m'en fou qu'ils puissent me haïr. Si tu mets un pied hors de cette chambre dans l'heure qui suit. Si tu quittes Konoha. Je considérerais que tu quittes _tout_ ce que ça implique. Je te tuerais moi-même si tu reviens tourner autour d'eux. Menaça-t-il très sérieusement d'un ton sans appel en fermant les yeux.

\- Kurama. Gronda Sasuke en s'apprêtant à lui secouer l'épaule.

Cependant, le chakra du Bijū qui entoura subitement l'épaule bronzé à peine qu'il avait apposé sa paume sur la peau hâlé, lui brûla la main. Tout le chakra écarlate continua sa progression et s'étendit au corps entier, obligeant Sasuke à se lever de ce dernier, faisant fi de sa nudité et de la couverture à ses pieds. Le Noiraud fixa avec les yeux légèrement écarquillés le corps de sa moitié, recouvert entièrement du chakra rouge.

Dès qu'il fut entièrement hors du lit, l'aura se dispersa aussitôt comme si rien ne s'était produit. L'Uchiwa fronça les sourcils en levant prudemment la main et lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à seulement frôler les cheveux blonds, le chakra réapparut pour le brûler de nouveau.

\- Arrête-ça, Kyūbi. Ordonna implacablement le Noiraud. Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser le Sharingan. Prévint-il alors que ce dernier gardait les yeux fermés, ne bougeant pas d'un cil.

\- Essaye donc. Provoqua le Bijū en esquissant un sourire railleur, faisant grincer des dents à Sasuke. Mais je préfère te prévenir d'abord. Reprit Kurama alors qu'il se redressa sur ses coudes, le fixant avec une certaine jubilation et une satisfaction palpable. Lors de ta libération, la Godaime craignait que tu essayes d'embobiner Naruto ou de t'en prendre _encore_ à lui. C'est la raison qui m'a fait accepter. Elle savait - comme tout Konoha - qu'il ne pourrait en aucun cas faire le nécessaire si tu étais une menace alors elle a pris ses précautions pour protéger notre beau blond.

\- Quoi ? Quelles précautions ? Interrogea durement Sasuke, sachant qu'il n'allait pas aimer la suite.

\- Elle a conçu une sorte de sceau qu'elle a apposé par-dessus le mien lors d'une banale visite médicale de Naruto. Informa Kurama, qui surprit grandement l'Uchiwa. Si tu utilises le Sharingan sur nous, et même pour une raison banale, alors il te le scellera ainsi que ton Rinnegan et seule la Godaime est capable de le desceller car le sceau réagit seulement qu'à son chakra, et bien sûr, elle a fait en sorte que tu puisses souffrir le martyr pendant des mois. Avoua le Bijū dans un ricanement sombre, faisant serrer les poings au noiraud.

\- Naruto est au courant ? Questionna Sasuke entre ses dents serrées. Le soupir et la légère grimace de Kyūbi lui donna sa réponse. Jamais, il ne pourra vous pardonner de l'avoir trahi de cette façon.

\- ''Trahi'' ? On a fait ça pour le protéger, contrairement à toi. Grogna le Renard en plissant les yeux.

\- Ça ne l'empêchera pas d'être déçu par votre manque de confiance. Répliqua Sasuke en s'approchant d'un pas, le Renard entoura le corps de son Jinchuriki de son chakra.

Sasuke s'arrêta dans son approche. Cela commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système, et lui faisait perdre le peu de patience qu'il lui restait encore.

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, _Gamin. _Siffla Kurama, montrant ses canines en guise d'avertissement. C'est en toi qu'on avait aucune confiance, c'est pour ça que Tsunade ne l'a jamais retiré, même si aujourd'hui, je suis persuadé qu'elle a oublié. Kuso-gaki _nous_ à bon nombre de fois démontré qu'on avait aucune raison de douter de lui, sauf te concernant toi à cause de votre relation tumultueuse et ambiguë. C'est l'une des raisons qui fait qu'il soit devenu Hokage. Il nous pardonnera car il l'a bien fait pour toi, qui a fait bien pire que nous. En tout cas, tu peux essayer ton Sharingan, je ne vais pas t'arrêter. Sourit sadiquement Kurama en se léchant les lèvres. Ensuite, il se rallongea et lui tourna le dos. Une dernière chose, Shikamaru et Hinata sont au courant et étaient les premiers en accord, même si la petite Hyûga était assez réticente au départ. Il aurait peut-être dû se marier avec elle, qui a _toujours_ pensé à _son _bonheur avant le sien. Finit d'enfoncer le Bijū en retournant dans sa ''maison''.

\- Si tu fais _ça_, ils souffriront. Retentit la voix lointaine du cadet d'Itachi dans son esprit mais il ne répondit rien et s'enferma profondément.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hinata soupira profondément en pénétrant dans sa maison. Elle était éreintée et elle était contente d'être enfin rentrée à Konoha. Presque tous les Hyûga étaient mobilisés pour retrouver Abigaël mais sans aucun succès. Comment pouvait-elle échapper à leur Byakugan ? Était-ce cet Ulrick Minarda qui était capable de contourner leur vision ? Comment le pourrait-t-il ?

Hinata soupira de nouveau en se regardant dans la glace. Des cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux à cause du manque de sommeil, elle avait perdu un peu de couleur mais elle ne s'en inquiétait pas trop. Ce n'était rien comparé à l'état de son Hokage.

A la pensée du blond, son visage fatigué se transforma en détermination. Ils la retrouveront. Elle ne pourra se cacher éternellement. Toutes les rumeurs qui courraient au Pays du Feu et qui s'étendaient jusqu'à Suna et Kumo n'étaient pas pour les tranquilliser non plus. Cela les empêcher de renoncer ou de se reposer plus que nécessaire. Aucun d'eux ne pouvaient se résoudre à en informer leur Chef, s'inquiétant de la réaction qu'il pouvait avoir et des décisions qu'il pourrait prendre sous le coup de la douleur. Surtout qu'aucune des rumeurs n'avaient pu être vérifié et confirmé. Personne ne pouvait être dans la totale certitude que c'était bien la fille Uzumaki qu'ils avaient aperçu.

En prenant la direction de la chambre conjugale, ses pensées se tournèrent sur un certain porteur du Sharingan. La Hyûga commençait à penser que c'était vraiment pas une bonne idée... D'après Shika, le Jinchuriki ne s'était pas rendu au bureau de la mâtiné et ils voulaient se convaincre que c'était parce qu'il avait enfin décidé à se reposer, après ces derniers mois intense et sans répit. Seulement, elle avait un pressentiment qui la tiraillait et elle n'arrivait pas à percevoir s'il était bon ou mauvais. Sasuke – s'il venait bel et bien – arrivera-t-il à apaiser Naruto ? A le faire redevenir comme avant ? Ou en sachant pour leur fille, cela empirerait ?

Hinata pénétra dans la chambre qui était plongée dans l'obscurité totale. Les volets étant fermées à cause de la forte chaleur en ce début de mois d'Octobre. Connaissant la pièce comme sa poche, elle s'avança face au lit et posa ses affaires dessus. Puis soudain, un tilt la figea sur place. Un évènement qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir oublier un jour. Ses yeux nacrés se posèrent sur le calendrier accroché au mur, bien qu'elle ne pût le voir à cause de la noirceur de la chambre. Le lendemain serait…

Hinata sursauta violemment lorsque la lumière s'alluma subitement dans son dos. La Junin se retourna en se plaçant automatiquement en garde, Byakugans activés. Elle se figea net et sa respiration se coupa face à l'intrus qui avait pénétré dans sa maison, sans activer ne serait-ce qu'un seul piège. Mais pourquoi cela devrait la surprendre venant de _lui _? Hinata se redressa et ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire et encore moins, quoi dire.

Sasuke Uchiwa n'avait pas changé. Des yeux noirs insondable comme un puit sans fond. Un regard dans lequel on ne pouvait s'empêcher de plonger, pour trouver la moindre information sur cet être renfermé et mystérieux. Ne disons pas que les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme ? Que ces derniers ne pouvaient mentir ? Alors où se trouvait donc celle du dernier des Uchiwa ? Chaque femme avait espéré être celle qui lui ferait émettre cette étincelle d'intérêt dans les prunelles ténèbres, être la première à qui il déclarerait sa flamme en disant qu'elle avait changé sa vie. Chacune espérait obtenir son attention et plus encore. Bien mal leur en pris, la réponse était pourtant simple et quiconque connaissant un tant soit peu le noiraud, n'avait besoin de chercher midi à quatorze heures pour comprendre.

Une chevelure ébène comparable à une nuit sans étoiles. Chevelure en ''cul de canard'' - comme aimait dire un certain Jinchuriki - qui s'était allongé jusqu'à ses épaules encadrant son visage d'albâtre sans imperfections et ses traits si aristocratique. Des mèches sombre retombant comme un voile sur ses yeux, les dissimulant à moitié et le rendant encore plus mystérieux et secret. Combien de fois avait-elle entendu l'envie irrépressible des femmes de Konoha, ou étrangère, qui souhaitaient y plonger les mains pour confirmer leur douceur et leur texture ? Trop de fois pour qu'elle puisse les compter. Tout comme les fines lèvres qu'elles avaient tant de fois rêver d'embrasser, espérant fort secrètement - ou non selon les caractères de chacune - qu'elles soient son premier baiser.

La Hyûga ne put empêcher un léger rougissement apparaître sur ses joues en se souvenant du premier 'baiser' de l'Uchiwa, et de toutes les réactions qui avaient suivi. Un baiser qui resterait à jamais graver dans les annales de Konoha et qui revenait toujours dans les anecdotes inoubliable de sa génération.

Sa position somme toute banale, inspirait le respect et l'arrogance. Bras croisés sur son torse fin et athlétique et recouvert d'un t-shirt noir sous sa cape de la même couleur. Sa jambe gauche sur la droite. L'aura qui se dégageait de son être incitait la crainte et la prudence, mais ne diminuant aucunement la fascination et le charisme qu'il dégageait. Peu importe son attitude nonchalante et son air confiant, n'importe qui pouvait sentir qu'il serait prêt à attaquer à n'importe quels gestes suspect.

Sasuke était semblable aux éléments. D'un calme olympien et d'une certaine façon très apaisante mais une fois déchaîné, il balayait tout sur son passage sans considération pour tout ce qu'il détruisait derrière lui.

A la surprise de la plupart des Shinobis de sa génération, Hinata n'avait jamais été attiré de cette manière par l'Uchiwa, même si tous connaissaient depuis bien longtemps les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour le fils Uzumaki.

Hinata le respectait et avait eu terriblement mal pour lui en connaissant son passé et ce qu'il avait vécu, mais sa plus profonde attention avait toujours été pour le blondinet le plus turbulent et impulsif de Konoha. Son modèle, son frère de cœur et le premier homme de sa vie, celui qui ne s'était jamais laissé envahir par la haine et la vengeance, celui qu'elle aimait plus que quiconque, sans compter son mari et ses deux enfants.

Physiquement, elle comprenait parfaitement pourquoi il était aussi adulé par la gente féminine et jalousait par la gente masculine. Il n'avait rien à envier à quiconque, sauf la chaleur et l'espoir que représentait Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Et que lui, on pouvait l'approcher sans craindre de se faire entièrement consumer.

Sasuke était semblable à la lune. Inaccessible. Fascinant et hypnotisant, presqu'irréelle. Il était entouré de ce goût d'interdit. Fait qui s'était accru depuis sa mise en couple avec l'Hokage du Village. Deux êtres semblable et différent à la fois. Ne disons-pas que les opposés s'attiraient ? Le renard et le Loup solitaire. Le soleil et la lune. Le feu et la glace. Malgré ces contrastes, malgré leurs différences, malgré les jalousies. Leur amour était envié de beaucoup dans le Pays du Feu.

\- Bonjour, Hyûga. S'éleva la voix douce et grave de Sasuke, dont elle pouvait percevoir l'impatience face à son observation silencieuse.

Une voix suave et agréable qui faisait chavirer toutes les filles. Des paroles pourtant placide qui ne laissait filtrer aucune émotion et aucune once d'intérêt.

\- Sasuke-kun. Salua à son tour Hinata, qui se racla la gorge alors que sa voix lui avait paru être un couinement, tout en désactivant ses Byakugans.

Sasuke était quelqu'un qu'elle n'était jamais parvenue à cerner et même aujourd'hui, il restait une énigme pour elle. Il l'impressionnait et l'intimidait. C'était le seul avec Naruto où qu'elle se sentait à nouveau comme cette enfant timide et très peu sûre d'elle. Mais c'était bien le seul où son instinct de survie et sa tension était au plus haut lorsqu'il était aussi proche de sa personne, surtout lorsque Naruto était auprès d'eux.

La Chef de Clan ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire lorsqu'elle se souvient des nombreuses pointe de jalousie qui avait traversé les pupilles de l'Uchiwa. Mais contrairement d'avec toutes les femmes qui s'approchaient trop près du blond avec des intentions loin d'être innocente, Sasuke ne l'avait jamais menacé physiquement ou verbalement, malgré qu'il savait les sentiments fort qu'elle éprouvait pour Naruto.

Hinata avait toujours douté que lors de sa discussion avec l'Uzumaki - après la confirmation de leur liaison – qu'il avait été dans les parages à cet instant précis. Elle avait perçu l'espace d'une seconde, un troisième chakra en plus du sien et du Jinchuriki. Elle n'avait jamais eu la confirmation et c'était pas elle qui en aurait discuté avec l'Uchiwa.

\- Arrêtez les recherches sur Abigaël. Ordonna l'Uchiwa, la faisant légèrement sursauter et se reprendre en fronçant les sourcils sous son ton autoritaire.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? Questionna froidement Hinata, le surprenant un peu mais ne laissant rien transparaître.

\- Je n'ai pas à te répondre. Répliqua Sasuke.

\- Et je n'ai pas à t'obéir. Rétorqua aussitôt la Hyuga en croisant les bras, dissimulant ses mains tremblantes alors que son interlocuteur plissa dangereusement les yeux. Quand pense Naruto-kun ? Questionna rapidement Hinata.

Sasuke se crispa imperceptiblement sur le fauteuil où il était installé, puis il soupira. Il aurait dû s'en douter que cela ne serait pas aussi facile avec la cousine du défunt Neji. La Noiraude n'était plus la petite fille timide et craintive qui se laissait marcher sur les pieds sans rien dire, même s'il pouvait ressentir sa peur. A cette instant, il la regretterait presque. Il n'aurait pas besoin de se justifier, mais s'il voulait qu'elle coopère sans faire d'histoire alors il n'avait pas vraiment le choix et cela l'emmerdait profondément. Il n'avait plus de temps à perdre.

\- Vous ne la retrouverez jamais si Konoha envoie ses Shinobis à chaque coin de tous les Pays.

\- Votre fille est probablement en danger… Et _tu_ nous demande d'abandonner ? Interrogea la Chef de Clan en ne pouvant cacher sa stupéfaction, stupéfaction qui se transforma rapidement en indignation.

\- Moi, je la retrouverais. Assura le porteur du Sharingan, la coupant alors qu'elle allait bien l'envoyer boulet. De plus, l'Organisation est en marche.

\- Quoi ? Siffla la Hyûga en éprouvant une haine qu'elle ne put dissimuler, fascinant un instant Sasuke, qui ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de comparer l'ancienne Hinata Hyûga à la nouvelle.

\- L'Organisation a commencé à bouger alors tous les Shinobis et Anbus ne peuvent plus se permettre de rester aussi loin de Konoha. Informa sérieusement Sasuke, se reprenant. Je pars à la recherche de ma fille. Je la retrouverais et la ramènerais auprès de Naruto. Saches que s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à mon meilleur ami et à mon enfant à cause de votre faiblesse, alors je mettrais moi-même ce Village à feu et à sang. Menaça ouvertement l'Uchiwa, la faisant reculer d'un pas sous son regard malveillant et encore plus sombre.

Sasuke activa ses Dojutsus qui brillèrent dans ses pupilles écarlates et violettes, appuyant davantage ses paroles. Hinata sut à cet instant qu'il n'hésiterait aucunement à mettre sa menace à exécution. Elle-même ne pourrait supporter de perdre son ami le plus cher et s'en voudrait plus que quiconque. Sasuke avait plus de lien qu'elle n'aurait jamais avec Naruto et elle pouvait tout à fait comprendre sa réaction.

\- Très bien. Concéda finalement la Hyûga à contre-cœur. Mais retrouve-là. Supplia Hinata en fermant les yeux. On s'inquiète tous pour elle, surtout depuis…

Hinata ne finit pas sa phrase mais Sasuke comprit aisément en voyant ses prunelles s'humidifiaient alors qu'elle posa son regard nacré sur lui.

Hinata et Ino étaient les seules Kunoichis de son âge qu'il appréciait sincèrement. Il eut une rapide grimace en se remémorant les mois de sa grossesse en compagnie de la blonde et de la noiraude, qui ne l'avaient lâché que pendant la nuit. Enfin, c'était surtout du au fait qu'il avait carrément dû les menacer de les brûler-vive alors qu'elles étaient en train de décidées si elles ne devaient pas aussi rester dormir, juste au cas où.

Elles avaient presque réussi à dépasser Naruto et Kyūbi en termes d'instinct de protection. Les quatre l'avaient plus épuisé que la grossesse en elle-même. Mais malgré tout, il avait été heureux et comblé car ce n'était pas que parce qu'il était Sasuke Uchiwa qu'ils faisaient tout ça, mais aussi parce qu'il portait cette vie qui deviendrait précieuse pour eux et pour lui-même.

Il s'en voulait tout de même un peu de les avoir fait autant souffrir. Néanmoins, sa famille restait sa priorité absolue et il n'hésiterait pas à les éliminer elles aussi, avec une pointe de regret tout de même mais cela ça s'arrêterait là.

\- Qui est le Shinobi qui a osé toucher Naruto ? Questionna soudainement Sasuke, dès qu'Hinata avait su calmer ses tremblements et ne pouvant se perdre trop profondément dans le passé.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Hinata en penchant la tête sur le côté d'un air interrogatif, les sourcils relevés.

\- Ne fais pas l'innocente. Claqua le noiraud en se levant, faisant instinctivement reculer Hinata d'un pas. Il te confie tout alors répond-moi. Exigea-t-il durement.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas de qui ou de quoi tu parles. Répondit la Hyûga avec sincérité et elle baissa la tête. Naru-chan ne me confie plus rien depuis des années. Depuis qu'Abigaël a changé… Avoua-t-elle d'une voix basse.

Sasuke l'observa attentivement pour déceler la trace d'un quelconque mensonge. Hinata avait toujours été franche et honnête avec lui mais cette fois-ci, il eut un doute.

Après les révélations de Kyūbi, il y a une heure, sa confiance envers les autres s'était totalement envolée. Il l'appela de sa voix de nouveau imperturbable et lorsqu'elle releva ses yeux nacrés pour les plonger directement dans son Sharingan, il pénétra sans gêne dans sa mémoire et fouilla rapidement celle-ci.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il se stoppa, intrigué par la présence de certains Shinobis. Naruto était assis à son bureau avec Hinata à sa gauche. Kyūbi était assis tranquillement sur son bureau avec un regard rempli de mépris et une étincelle d'inquiétude au fond de ses yeux. Il ne s'arrêta pas sur l'état physique de son amant et posa son regard sur les autres présents. Shikamaru était en face du bureau avec son éternel air blasé peint sur le visage. Kiba était à sa droite avec un air inhabituellement calme et sérieux. Shino à sa gauche, toujours dissimulé par sa capuche et ses lunettes. Aucun n'avait changé de ses souvenirs à l'exception du calme d'Inuzuka.

\- _Le Kazekage n'a pas reçu d'information sur Abigaël. Informa le génie Nara. Mais on a rencontré un Shinobi qui a dit qu'il avait des informations. Ajouta Shikamaru. Tu peux rentrer. Intima le Nara en regardant derrière lui._

Sasuke tourna le visage sur la porte d'entrée lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année ou même moins, au vu de son aspect juvénile au visage efféminé. Néanmoins, ne jamais se fier aux apparences. Les yeux de Sasuke furent attirés par un léger mouvement près du bureau. Il regarda son mari qui s'était figé à l'entrée du jeune homme. Ses yeux bleus reflétaient un peu de surprise, puis une étincelle les traversa à mesure de son inspection sur le jeune Shinobi. Sasuke serra les poings à s'en blanchir les phalanges en reconnaissant cette lueur.

Il reposa son attention sur le nouvel arrivant. Des yeux noirs, une chevelure tout aussi sombre, des mèches retombant gracilement devant ses yeux. Des yeux froids contrastant avec son sourire gêné.

\- _Je ne le voulais pas mais il m'a fait penser à toi et j'ai craqué… Raisonna la voix souffrance et coupable de son Jinchuriki._

\- _Alors, c'est lui. Pensa froidement Sasuke alors que ses pupilles se mirent à briller dangereusement._

Le regard de l'intrus se posa sur chaque membre dans le bureau. Ses yeux s'attardèrent ensuite sur l'Hokage. L'envie et la convoitise s'y lut très rapidement qui échappa à tous, sauf à lui.

L'Uchiwa ferma les yeux en retenant très difficilement cette déferlance de sentiments qui le tiraillait avec puissance. Jalousie. Possessivité. Haine. Vengeance. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, éliminer celui qui avait voulu posséder son mari. Naruto était à lui. Naruto lui appartenait corps et âme. Personne n'avait aucun droit de poser la main ou la bouche sur _son _meilleur ami. Sasuke Uchiwa était son premier et il serait aussi son dernier.

Il l'avait vu. Il avait compris immédiatement. Ce gamin ne voulait pas simplement avoir le privilège de passer une nuit dans _ses _bras, il voulait plus. Beaucoup plus. Et jamais, jamais, il ne le permettrait.

Naruto avait tort. Il n'était pas calme. Il ne réagissait pas bien. Il était au bord de l'explosion. Rien qu'à l'imaginer toucher intimement ce gamin, embrasser cet adolescent, soupirer de plaisir sous ses caresses, s'activer en lui… Toutes ses images qu'il ne pouvait effacer, le rendait fou. Même s'il lui avait assuré qu'il n'avait pensé qu'à lui, cela n'avait en aucun cas diminué cette colère qui le rongeait car ce n'est pas lui qu'il a revendiqué. Ce n'était pas à lui qu'il avait dédié cette étreinte charnelle. Etreinte dont il était le seul qui pouvait en bénéficier. Naruto était le sien.

Sasuke rouvrit les yeux pour s'apercevoir qu'il était de retour dans la chambre que partageait le couple Hyûga-Inuzuka. Hinata avait reculé jusqu'à sa fenêtre, ses Byakugan activés et en position de combat, le corps tendu comme un arc et de la sueur perlant sur ses tempes sous la nervosité.

Lui-même sentait cette envie de meurtre qui se dégageait dans la pièce, qui s'échappait de son être. Mais loin de vouloir calmer l'atmosphère qui était devenu pesante, son énervement décupla à ce qu'il avait vu dans la mémoire de la Chef de Clan.

\- Le Shinobi que vous as fait rencontrer Shikamaru parce qu'il avait des informations. Reprit froidement Sasuke et la lumière se fit.

\- Nagisa-kun ? Il n'a jamais fait de mal à Na… Commença Hinata totalement perdue, puis elle se figea en comprenant enfin les paroles de Sasuke d'un peu plus tôt. Attends… Naruto-kun n'aurait jamais fait _ça_. Rigola nerveusement Hinata mais l'aura noir du Noiraud la calma instantanément. Il t'aime et ne t'aurais jamais… Trompé, c'est impossible. Garantit Hinata en abandonnant sa position de combat. Certes, il apprécie beaucoup Nagisa-kun mais leur relation reste purement professionnelle et amicale.

\- Naruto me l'a avoué lui-même. Contredit Sasuke en se retournant et se dirigeant vers la porte, considérant la discussion comme close, ayant toutes les informations qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?! Questionna rapidement Hinata en courant après Sasuke qui avait quitté la chambre.

Sasuke se stoppa au milieu des escaliers. Les poings serrés, il se retourna et Hinata déglutit difficilement face à son regard perçant et glacial, qui la transperçait de part en part. Un frisson désagréable lui parcouru l'échine et elle activa inconsciemment ses Byakugans au danger que représentait l'Uchiwa. Bien que tous les sentiments néfastes qui l'entourait ne lui était en aucun cas destinés.

\- Faire comprendre à ce Nagisa qu'il a fait la pire erreur de sa vie en croyant pouvoir posséder _mon _mari, et certain de ne pas subir la moindre conséquence. Déclara le fils Uchiwa d'une voix tranchante et sans appel en reprenant sa descente.

\- Nagisa est quelqu'un de bien. Tenta Hinata qui connaissait parfaitement le tempérament maladivement possessif de Sasuke et que s'il trouvait Nagisa maintenant en étant dans cet état, il le tuerait sans aucune pitié.

Sasuke ne répondit rien et pénétra dans l'entrée de la demeure. Puis lorsqu'il tourna la poignée de la porte après s'être assuré au préalable que personne ne se trouvait derrière, il fut stoppé par Hinata qui se plaça entre lui et la sortie. Il plissa les yeux lorsqu'elle posa ses mains sur son torse pour le retenir.

\- Ecoute-moi, Sasuke-kun, tu peux pas tuer Nagisa comme ça. Tenta de raisonner Hinata en levant le visage vu qu'il faisait deux bonnes tête de plus qu'elle.

\- Dégage. Ordonna sèchement le porteur du Sharingan. Je ne me répèterais pas.

\- Nagisa n'a rien à voir avec tes stupides décisions. S'écria la Hyûga, stoppant net Sasuke qui s'apprêtait à la dégager de lui-même. Dois-je te rappeler que tu es mort aux yeux de tous et de ta propre fille ?! Continua Hinata, ne baissant aucunement la voix et le fusillant du regard. Tu n'as pas le droit de t'en prendre à lui alors que c'est _toi _qui as décidé qu'il fallait qu'ils te croient mort. Nagisa n'aurait jamais chercher à approcher Naruto-kun si tu étais resté à ses côtés. Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir de tenter sa chance alors que pour lui, tu n'es plus de ce monde et par conséquent, tu n'es plus _son_ mari aux yeux de quiconque. Tu ne peux pas non plus reprocher à Naruto-kun d'avoir voulu chercher du réconfort dans d'autres bras, alors que les tiens l'ont lâché pour rechercher cette Akatsuki.

\- Tais-toi. Ordonna l'Uchiwa en la plaquant brutalement contre le mur, enserrant sa gorge d'une poigne ferme, refusant cette brutale vérité. Naruto m'appartient.

\- Non. Ne se démonta pas la Hyûga malgré la poigne qui coupait sa respiration. Elle laissa parler sa colère envers le Noiraud. Il n'est pas ta chose… Tu es hors de toi… Parce qu'il s'éloigne peu à peu… Le fait qu'il ait eu des rapports… Avec Nagisa te le prouve… A mesure de la distance que tu mets… Il prend conscience des personnes… Qui ne l'ont jamais abandonné… Peu importe le but qu'ils se sont fixés… Dans leur vie… Toi, tu le fais _toujours_ passer au second plan. Ta recherche de pouvoir. Itachi-san. Détruire le monde Shinobi. Tous les buts que tu as eus, il n'en faisait jamais parti et encore aujourd'hui. C'est peut-être pour lui que tu recherches l'organisation, pour le protéger mais comme d'habitude, tu le laisses derrière en le faisant encore et toujours souffrir. Réprimanda froidement Hyûga d'une seule traite, pouvant reprendre son souffle alors que Sasuke l'avait lâché lors de sa tirade, comme brûler par ses mots. Je te respecte Sasuke-kun. Avoua sincèrement Hinata en reprenant sa voix douce et compréhensive, tout en se frottant la gorge et plongeant son regard dans celui vide du Noiraud. J'ai appris à énormément t'apprécier et te faire confiance. J'ai réussi à comprendre pourquoi Naru-chan t'aimait autant et pourquoi qu'il était prêt à tant de chose pour toi. Mais malgré ça… Je ne pourrais jamais lui en vouloir de trouver le bonheur avec un autre. Parce que pour moi, pour tous ceux qui l'aime, c'est tout ce qui compte.

A peine eut-elle terminée son discours que Sasuke disparut dans un souffle de flamme rouge et noir.

Hinata s'adossa contre sa porte et se laissa glisser contre celle-ci pour s'asseoir au sol. Toute tension disparut de son corps et elle ferma les yeux pour calmer les battements de son cœur et les tremblements de ses membres. Cela ne l'étonnerait même pas que l'Uchiwa n'ait pas écouté un mot de sa 'déclaration'. Il détestait admettre ses tords même si celle-ci était gravé dans le marbre. Elle espérait fortement qu'il arrêterait de se montrer aussi égoïste et qu'il prendrait conscience que ce n'était qu'un appel désespéré de Naruto.

La Hyûga n'aurait jamais pu penser que son meilleur ami blond puisse passer la nuit avec Nagisa, avec quiconque d'ailleurs, éperdument amoureux comme il était de Sasuke. Néanmoins, tous avaient changé pendant ses dix dernières années. Et elle comprit la phrase que Kyūbi avait prononcé la veille.

\- _On le perdra entièrement et plus personne ne pourra y parvenir._

Jamais en temps normal, Naruto aurait pu tromper son mari. Elle l'avait assez observé pour savoir que s'il sortait de son attitude habituelle, c'était inquiétant et étant l'être le plus imprévisible, personne ne pourrait prévoir si cela serait bien ou mal pour lui.

Elle devait avoir une discussion avec Naruto dès que celui-ci se rendrait à son bureau. Mais parler à Nagisa était sa priorité pour l'instant. Hinata se releva et prit la direction de chez le plus jeune. Car même si elle en voulait énormément à Sasuke. Ce dernier comptait plus pour elle que Nagisa.

* * *

**Chapitre enfin terminée ^^ J'en voyais plus le bout xD**

**Bon, j'adore mon petit Sasu', ne pensez pas le contraire et ça m'a fait un peu mal d'écrire ce chapitre car il prend quand même un peu cher dans celui-ci qui lui est presque entièrement dédié, c'est pour me venger du mal qu'il a fait à mon petit chouchou nah :-D**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Bien, nul, passable ? Laissez-moi des reviews pour me le dire, cela fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des avis constructifs et de savoir si vous aimez toujours lire mon histoire ^^**

**La confrontation de Sasuke avec Kurama et la décision drastique qu'il a prise concernant Sasuke ? Le lien qui l'unit avec Naruto ? Et la révélation sur le sceau ?**

**Comment va réagir Naruto à son réveil ?**

**J'adore Kurama alors j'espère que ne je l'ai pas fait trop OCC pour vous. J'adore la relation qu'il entretien avec Naruto et j'espère que j'ai bien réussi à décrire les sentiments de Kurama envers son cher et aimé porteur.**

**Les retrouvailles entre Sasuke et Hinata ? La réaction de celui-ci à la découverte de « l'amant » de son mari ? La déclaration d'Hinata ? Que va faire Sasuke ?**

**J'attends vos avis et vos suppositions avec impatience ^^  
****Xoxo :***


	17. Naruto & Kurama : Lien parental

**Bonsoir, bonsoir chère lectrice/Lecteur ^^**

**Je tiens d'abord encore à sincèrement remercier toutes celles qui me suivent et qui ont mis mon histoire dans leur follows et favoris ^^**

**Disclamers :**** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement sauf ceux qui vont apparaître et qui ne font pas partie de l'Histoire original où de d'autres mangas que je préciserais à la fin si cela arrive.**

**Je n'ai pas vu Boruto donc aucune référence - si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas fait exprès - à l'exception de certains noms dont j'ai entendu vaguement parler. N'hésitez pas à me spoils, cela ne me gêne pas du tout, car je ne compte pas suivre Boruto, j'arrive pas, enfin pour l'instant du moins ^^**

**Pairing:**** Sasu/Naru/Sasu. Kiba/Hinata. ****Shikamaru/Temari. Kakashi/Iruka pour les plus mentionnés.**

**Rating :**** M pour violence, langage vulgaire. Hétéro et Yaoi donc sexe entre hommes dans l'histoire alors Homophobes s'abstenir.**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture et j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira et qu'il vous donnera envie de connaître la suite :-)**

**Bonne lecture :***

* * *

**Précédent la confrontation avec Hinata :**

Yeux fixés sur le corps allongé face à lui. Le silence dans la pièce était pesant. Tout son être refusait de le quitter. Sa raison lui ordonnait d'arrêter de partir et surtout pas ainsi. Son cœur, quant à lui, était partagé. La conversation avec Kyūbi tournait inlassablement dans son esprit.

Le porteur du Sharingan ferma les yeux. La douce respiration calme et régulière du porteur de Kyūbi lui parvenait aux oreilles, il se gorgeait de ce son qui avait toujours le don de l'apaiser et le rassurer. Le Noiraud rouvrit les yeux pour les reposés sur le visage paisible de l'Uzumaki, mais l'image de _son _ange blond se troubla un instant pour laisser la place à des yeux océans baignés de larmes de souffrance, les traits crispés sous la douleur et la fatigue.

Sasuke serra les poings et s'approcha lentement du lit où reposait son compagnon. Il leva lentement et prudemment la main. Lorsqu'il vit qu'aucun chakra ne l'empêchait d'approcher Naruto, il souleva doucement les mèches de celui-ci qui retombaient en un rideau d'or sur ses paupières closes, le rendant encore plus magnifique qu'il ne l'était déjà, faisant battre plus rapidement son cœur et frémir son corps. Ses doigts frôlèrent comme une plume les trois petites 'moustaches' sur sa joue droite, puis les marques devenues violette sur le cou de sa moitié où il s'attarda un petit moment, un sourire léger sur les lèvres.

Sasuke éloigna ses doigts de la peau hâlée, lui faisant instantanément ressentir un très désagréable tressaillement de manque et de solitude. L'Uchiwa poussa un profond soupir et malgré les menaces de Kyūbi, il savait ce qu'il devait faire.

Son rôle était de veiller sur lui et de le protéger. Assurément que Naruto et lui étaient la meilleure équipe que pouvait abriter Konoha – il était entièrement d'accord - mais la différence de l'époque était qu'il aimait son Usuratonkachi de blond comme jamais, il n'avait aimé personne. S'il venait à disparaître entièrement de sa vie… Il n'osait même pas l'imaginer un seul instant… Voilà pourquoi, il ne voulait pas que son mari ne le suive dans ses recherches et reste en sécurité auprès de ses amis.

Kyūbi était le mieux placé pour savoir ce que le blond représentait pour lui. Le Renard n'avait aucun droit et plus que tout, il avait tort. Naruto et Abigaël étaient les seuls qui avaient une valeur inestimable à ses yeux. Les _seuls _qu'il ne pouvait pas imaginer manipuler et mentir, contrairement aux autres où qu'ils n'avaient aucune importance à ses yeux.

La moitié de sa vie, il n'avait eu qu'un but : Sa vengeance. C'était différent aujourd'hui car _tout _ce qu'il faisait était pour eux et personne d'autres.

Naruto comprendrait comme il avait toujours compris. Le _seul _qui l'avait toujours compris, bien qu'il n'avait jamais accepté qu'il veuille le laisser à l'écart de sa folie de vengeance. Naruto lui en voudrait à son réveil mais il comprendrait. Sasuke possédait une totale confiance en lui mais il refusait que son Mari ne se mette en danger, c'était son devoir de prendre des risques. Son devoir de se sacrifier pour lui si cela permettait de le garder en vie.

Kyūbi devrait aussi le savoir pourtant… Ne devrait-il pas le savoir mieux que quiconque ? Ne devrait-il pas jubiler de le savoir peut-être en danger ? Lui qui avait toujours éprouvé de la réticence à leur relation ? Finalement, peu lui importait. Il retrouverait Abigaël et la ramènerait à Naruto. Il retrouverait l'Akatsuki et il aviserait ensuite.

Quand cette histoire se terminerait, il fera tout pour se faire pardonner de son choix qui avait fait souffrir les personnes qui comptaient pour lui. Sasuke se mordit le pouce pour faire perler son sang.

\- _Kuchiyose no Jutsu. _Cita-t-il dans un chuchotis pour éviter de réveiller Naruto.

Sasuke posa un genou à terre, puis sa main où un cercle avec des inscriptions se dessina au sol autour de celle-ci et un nuage blanc s'éleva dans l'air. L'Uchiwa resta sur un genou en observant le serpent qu'il avait invoqué. La vipère était d'une blancheur aussi immaculé que la neige et possédait des yeux verts tels des émeraudes.

\- Sasuke-sama. Salua le reptile en inclinant la tête en signe de respect. Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- J'ai une mission pour toi et gare à si tu me déçois, Shiroi (*blanc). Prévint Sasuke mais d'une voix calme, ayant confiance en ses invocations. Je veux que tu surveilles Naruto. Ordonna-t-il en regardant celui-ci. Suis-le comme son ombre et personne ne doit te voir. Je veux un compte rendu tous les jours et même pour les choses les plus banales, je veux absolument tout savoir.

\- Vos désirs sont des ordres. Assura aussitôt Shiroi.

\- Et je veux que tu sois encore plus attentif à tous ceux qui auront des gestes trop ambiguës envers lui. Poursuivit Sasuke en serrant les poings, se rappelant la confession de son meilleur ami.

\- Dois-je juste vous prévenir, Sasuke-sama ? Demanda le serpent et Sasuke retourna son attention sur l'invocation, devinant la vraie question.

\- Tu sais ce que tu dois faire. Répondit-il finalement et il ne loupa aucunement la lueur malsaine et malveillante dans les yeux du reptile.

Shiroi hocha sa tête et mua. La peau blanche se détacha lentement du corps de la vipère, ses yeux devinrent légèrement opaque comme s'il était aveugle, mais cela ne dura qu'à peine une seconde. La blancheur du serpent et ses yeux émeraudes avaient laissés place à une couleur de bois vernis. Le faisant la confondre parfaitement avec le parquet de la chambre, faisant presqu'une avec celui-ci. Une fois la mue entièrement terminée, Shiroi prit directement place sous le lit sans un bruit ou sifflement dont était capable les serpents.

Sasuke se releva et observa une dernière fois Naruto, qui n'avait aucunement bougé. Il se rendit ensuite dans la chambre qu'ils avaient partagés pendant de nombreuses années. L'Uchiwa alluma la lumière et il fut frappé par la froideur qui émanait de la pièce. Un tour des yeux suffit à lui faire comprendre que son meilleur ami avait déserté celle-ci depuis très longtemps. Une odeur de renfermé lui agressa désagréablement les narines. Les meubles étaient poussiéreux et le sol n'était pas dans un meilleur état.

Sasuke ne s'y attarda pas davantage. Il attrapa une veste sombre dans l'armoire, qui ne sentait pas non plus la lessive mais il fit avec en ayant l'habitude du manque de confort. Il l'enfila et se fit violence pour ne pas retourner voir son Hokage de mari.

Il posa son regard sur l'horloge murale qui fonctionnait toujours, lui apprenant que le délai du Bijū arrivait bientôt à son therme. Sasuke ignora son pressentiment et sortit de la maison, il lui jeta un dernier regard et une dernière pensée pour l'homme qui dormait toujours profondément.

\- _Bientôt Naruto._

Le porteur du Sharingan ferma un instant les yeux, puis se détourna pour ne plus se retourner. Shiroi était à ses côtés alors il n'avait pas trop à s'en faire. Il avait une dernière chose à faire avant de repartir de Konoha. Il était bien décidé à connaître le nom de celui qui avait partagé le lit de son mari, et lui faire douloureusement regretter. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui pouvait être au courant.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Le lendemain des retrouvailles entre Sasuke et Naruto :**

\- J'en sais rien, je vous le jure ! Laissez-moi partir. Supplia-t-il d'une voix affolée et tremblante.

\- Alors pourquoi tu avais l'une de leur cape ? Questionna la voix amusée en tournant sa lame dans l'épaule, faisant crier l'homme suspendu par des cordes entre deux arbres.

\- Je… Je l'ai… Retrouvé au bord… De la rivière… Haleta-t-il, la respiration difficile et les yeux légèrement vitreux, dû à l'importante perte de sang.

Son bourreau leva un sourcil, n'étant en aucun persuadé de ce que disait son torturé. Ce dernier frissonna face à ce regard mauvais et qui jubilait de le voir dans cet état. Mais ce n'était rien comparé aux deux yeux écarlate derrière le brun, qui le fixait avec un regard qui lui fit froid dans le dos. La jeune fille était comme les rumeurs qui courraient sur elle...

La lame plantée dans son épaule se retira sans aucune douceur, le faisant souffrir le martyre et ce n'était rien comparé à la lame qui s'enfonça de nouveau, mais à l'intérieur de sa cuisse cette fois-ci, très proche, trop proche de son entrejambe. Le faisant hurler de douleur malgré sa gorge était sèche et brûlante... Combien de temps était-il attaché à ses arbres ? Depuis quand le torturaient-ils ? Finalement, aucune importance. Il souhaitait simplement que tout s'arrête.

\- Je… Vous en… Prie… Supplia-t-il de nouveau, les larmes roulant sur ses joues à la douleur effroyable qui lui parcourait le corps.

\- Finis-en avec lui, il dira rien. Ordonna la jeune fille qui avait été jusque-là silencieuse depuis le commencement de sa torture. Le regardant sans aucune émotion, restant les bras croisés et adossés à l'arbre.

\- Non… Pitié… Pleura l'homme qui tira sur ses liens, mais à son grand malheur, ils se serrèrent davantage, lui brûlant la peau de ses poignets. Je ferais… Tout ce que… Vous… Voudrez… Promit-t-il.

\- Ce qu'on veut, c'est que tu nous dises ce que tu sais sur l'Akatsuki. Soupira Minarda qui commençait à se lasser.

\- J'en sais… Pas plus… Juste qu'ils… Qu'ils ont… Tué… Uchiwa Sasuke… Répondit le torturé, en crachant une gerbe de sang, le faisant tousser comme un damné.

Un chakra s'éleva progressivement dans l'air et Minarda esquissa un sourire. Il n'avait aucunement besoin de se retourner pour savoir que les yeux de son acolyte brûlaient de cette intense flamme de vengeance, et qu'en venant sur le sujet de son cher Anbu de Père, il avait signé son arrêt de mort.

Ce fut sûrement ce que senti aussi le villageois de Kiri, qui avait soudainement affreusement pâli en regardant sa Abi-chan derrière lui. Son corps s'était mis à trembler encore plus violemment et la sueur sur son visage était encore plus abondante. Il eut un mouvement de recul mais seulement un gémissement de douleur franchit ses lèvres d'un blanc inquiétant.

\- Dans ce cas, tu nous sert à rien. Conclut rapidement Abigaël, qui généra une lame de chakra dans sa main droite.

\- Attends, une seconde. La stoppa Ulrick en se retournant pour la regarder. Peut-être qu'il dit vrai, mais s'il nous ment, il peut transmettre un message.

\- Sa mort est un parfait message. Répondit-elle en transperçant son cœur de son chakra, tuant l'habitant de Kiri sur le coup.

Minarda roula des yeux et retira son Kunaï de la cuisse de l'homme mort. Il essuya sa lame sur le pantalon de ce dernier et la rangea dans son étui.

\- Je commence à croire que tu ne peux en aucun m'aider à trouver cette foutu organisation. S'éleva de nouveau la voix de la fille Uzumaki en croisant de nouveau les bras.

\- Je t'ai jamais dit que cela serait facile et rapide. Rétorqua Minarda en s'approchant de la plus jeune. Mais je l'ai connais. Ce n'est plus question de temps et même si on les trouve, ce n'est pas dit que tu puisses la détruire.

\- Je m'en fou de ton avis. Siffla Abigaël en ayant de nouveau ses yeux vairons.

\- Vraiment ? Questionna Minarda avec un sourire amusé et qui agaçait sa compère. Ils ont éliminé ton père. Toi comme moi savons ce que ça veut dire.

\- Fais attention à ce que tu dis. Menaça la fille Uchiwa alors que son chakra se dégagea de son corps.

\- Tu as la puissance mais tu es incapable de totalement la maîtriser. Tu es aussi beaucoup trop impatiente et impulsive. Rien que ça, cela te donne un certain désavantage contre eux.

Abigaël grogna sourdement. Malheureusement pour elle, il avait raison. Ils lui avaient pris son père, qui était le plus puissant Shinobi de sa connaissance avec son Hokage et il avait… Perdu.

Sa détermination ne flancherait pas. Elle se vengerait, même si elle devait mourir pour ça. Elle arriverait à maîtriser ce pouvoir qu'elle possédait. Elle y parviendrait quoi qu'il lui en coûtait. Elle anéantirait l'Akatsuki avec tous ceux qui la vénérait. Tous ceux qui seront une menace seront immédiatement éliminés.

\- On a fait le tour à Kiri. Direction Suna. Informa Minarda, jubilant un peu en voyant que ses paroles avaient fait mouche.

Abigaël retint une grimace. Suna. Le Pays où qu'elle devrait se montrer encore plus prudente et discrète. Pays qu'elle connaissait comme sa poche étant donné le nombre de fois qu'elle s'y était rendue. Non seulement, elle était encore plus connue et vue dans le Pays du Sable que dans n'importe quel autre, mais c'était aussi là où vivait son parrain. Gaara no Subaku. Kazekage. Frère de cœur de son Hokage.

Abigaël s'arrêta net alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à suivre Minarda, qui avait déjà commencé à s'éloigner. La jeune Kunoichi se retourna en direction de son village natal, qui était hors de vue depuis des mois déjà. Un pressentiment oppressant l'étreignit subitement, l'empêchant presque de respirer. Elle fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas d'où pouvait venir cette soudaine sensation de malaise.

\- On nous suit ? Questionna Ulrick en ayant remarqué qu'Abigaël ne le suivait pas et qu'elle semblait en alerte.

\- Non. En route.

Le Shinobi haussa les épaules et suivit la plus jeune, ne s'inquiétant aucunement de cette soudaine absence en ayant l'habitude depuis qu'il la côtoyait. Il avait vite renoncé à poser la moindre question. De plus, sa collègue n'était pas du genre bavarde et à s'épancher sur ses sentiments.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Vide. Froid. Voilà les ressentis qui parcourraient son être. Rien. Faible. Voilà ce qui le caractérisait. Seul. Abandonné. Voilà ce qu'il était. Depuis son réveil. Depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux. Depuis qu'il en avait pris conscience, il ne trouvait pas l'envie, ni le courage de quoi que ce soit. A quoi bon ? Il n'avait envie de rien, juste de rester prostré dans ce lit devenu froid et trop grand.

Ne sachant pas comment, il trouva la force de se redresser et de s'asseoir. La couverture glissa sans un bruit du haut de son torse dénudé à son bas-ventre. Ses yeux ternes et vide de vie fixaient le ciel nuageux sans vraiment le voir. Ciel gris annonçant de la pluie à venir.

Ses yeux vitreux s'y détachèrent pour les baisser. Il releva mollement ses genoux et entoura ces derniers de ses bras. Il posa sa tête aux creux de ceux-ci, dissimulant seulement sa bouche et son nez. Parti. Encore. Il l'avait de nouveau quitté. Sans mot. Sans attendre son réveil. Ses paroles n'avaient eu aucun effet. Comme toujours. Il avait parlé dans le vide. Pour la énième fois. Il avait échoué à le garder près de lui. Encore.

Les larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux pour rouler le long de ses joues. Il resserra ses genoux contre son torse. Sa respiration devenait difficile. Son souffle était entrecoupé par les sanglots qu'il retenait difficilement. Ses yeux le piquaient et sa vue se brouilla. Son corps trembla et le froid l'étreignit plus intensément. La solitude l'avait de nouveau accueillit à bras ouvert, à croire qu'il lui avait manqué. Mais cette solitude-ci était différente. Plus forte. Plus profonde. Insupportable.

Rien à voir avec celle de son enfance. Celle où qu'il était détesté. Celle où il n'avait jamais connu le bonheur d'avoir un père, une mère, des amis. Celle où de toute manière, personne ne le connaissait réellement. Celui qui souriait seulement pour ne pas les laisser avoir le loisir de jouir de sa souffrance. Celui qui laissait transparaître que ça ne le touchait aucunement.

Mais aujourd'hui… Cette solitude était celle qui vous fait prendre conscience que vous avez tout perdu. Certes, _ils_ n'étaient pas disparus pour toujours. Mais pour lui, c'était tout comme. Son mari depuis plus de dix années et quand enfin il revenait, il disparaissait de nouveau. Sa fille depuis huit mois et on-ne-sait dans quel état.

Il était fatigué. Las de toute cette histoire. Épuisé de sa vie. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il voulait baisser les bras. Tout abandonner. Quoi qu'il faisait, il souffrait. A quoi bon continuer de se battre si personne, et encore moins celles qu'il aimait plus que tout, ne lui faisait aucune confiance ?

Naruto ferma les yeux et sans s'en rendre compte, il se retrouva devant la cage ouverte de son Bijū.

Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux en relevant la tête. Il fronça les sourcils en avisant le visage _encore _anéantit de _son _Jinchuriki. Ses larmes qui roulaient abondamment sur ses joues. Ses yeux si vide qu'il avait la déplaisante impression que le blond ne le voyait pas. Un éclat de fureur traversa ses pupilles rougeâtre en voyant la corps de Naruto, prêt à s'effondrer à tout instant.

Le blond s'approcha tel un automate en traînant des pieds. Il se coucha à plat ventre et sans grâce sur la grosse patte du Renard.

\- Je suis si fatigué, Kura… Murmura Naruto d'une voix tremblante et faible. J'en peux plus… Je suis à bout… Je… Sa voix s'éteignit sous la souffrance qui l'étreignait, ses larmes ne pouvaient se tarir et mouillèrent le pelage.

\- Repose-toi, gamin. Intima affectueusement Kurama, qui contrastait avec son bouillonnement intérieur. Ce dernier souleva sa patte et déposa délicatement l'Uzumaki sur sa tête. N'y pense plus. Je veille sur toi.

\- Toujours ? Demanda Naruto d'une petite voix en se recroquevillant sur le côté et nichant son visage dans le doux pelage roux, agrippant fermement ce dernier de peur qu'il s'en aille à son tour.

\- Toujours. Promit le Bijū en dissimulant entièrement le blond d'une de ses queues, pour le mettre hors de portée de l'extérieur et créant un cocon de protection. Prend le temps qu'il te faudra. Murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux et reposant sa tête.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le ciel nuageux avait finalement laissé sa place au soleil. Soleil qui éclaira le lit où se trouvait un blond assis et les genoux entourés de ses bras, le visage entièrement plongé dans ceux-ci. Sa respiration haletante d'il y a quelques minutes était redevenue basse et régulière. Son corps avait stoppé tout tremblement et les bras se déroulèrent doucement des genoux. Le visage se releva et plus aucune larme ne maculait les joues striées. Les yeux vide arboraient dorénavant une expression lucide. Les pupilles océanes brillantes de souffrance avaient été troqué par des pupilles fendues et aussi rouge que le sang, un regard bestial et brûlant. Les moustaches ressortaient beaucoup plus sur les joues bronzés.

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Uchiwa avait laissé sa place à Kurama.

Le Bijū se leva et prit la direction de la salle de bain. Il grimaça au reflet de son porteur. Les yeux rouge. Les traces de ses larmes sur les joues. Le teint trop pâle, le faisant ressembler à un cadavre, faisant ressortir bien trop visiblement les cernes sous ses yeux.

Kurama serra les poings aux nombreuses empreintes que lui avaient laissé cet enfoiré d'Uchiwa sur le corps. Il ferma les yeux et concentra son chakra autour de ses marques, les effaçant sans regret. _Il _avait perdu tout droit sur Naruto désormais. Le Renard retira la bague de son annulaire et la regarda un instant, il grogna en lisant l'inscription et la balança dans l'évier et fit couler l'eau. Le tintement clair qui suivit dans la canalisation le fit esquisser un sourire, dévoilant des canines beaucoup plus allongées et menaçantes.

Sasuke Uchiwa l'avait défié et il allait comprendre ce que ça signifiait de le sous-estimer. _Il_ avait fait son choix et son porteur était beaucoup trop épris pour penser convenablement. C'était la dernière fois qu'il ferait souffrir son Jinchuriki.

Après un soupir, il pénétra dans la douche et y resta pendant un long moment. _Il _avait fait la sourde oreille à sa menace, il avait ignoré l'appel de détresse de son propre mari, alors tant pis pour lui. Il avait réussi à briser Naruto Uzumaki et ça, jamais, il ne pourrait lui pardonner.

Une fois son Kuso-gaki reposer et remit sur pied, il s'assurerait que plus jamais, il ne perdrait cette étincelle de vie qui le caractérisait. Le Naruto qu'il avait retrouvé quelques minutes plus tôt n'était pas celui qui lui casser les oreilles sans arrêt. Celui qui se relevait toujours et qui affrontait tous les obstacles la tête haute. Celui insupportablement têtu et déterminé. Voilà qui était son porteur. Pas celui qui obéissait sagement à son soi-disant mari, comme un enfant face à ses parents. Pas celui qui restait abattu pendant des mois. Non, le Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze qu'il connaissait était idiot, insupportable, têtu, déterminé et il en passait. Mais pas cet être vulnérable et malheureux.

Kurama sortit de la douche et attrapa des affaires au hasard dans l'armoire. Des habits sombres qui ne correspondaient aucunement à l'Uzumaki et cela le mettait dans une rage folle. Il enfila caleçon, pantalon puis il se stoppa net en se sentant observer, alors qu'il commençait à enfiler un t-shirt. Il se retourna en plissant les yeux. Il s'approcha du lit et laissa s'échapper son chakra. Menaçant et dangereux, indiquant que ce n'était pas vraiment le jour pour le chercher.

Aucun mouvement. Aucun son. Aucun chakra ne lui parvenait. Après encore quelques secondes dans un silence de mort, il finit de s'habiller et sortit de la demeure. Il se retourna pour la regarder. Il devra avoir une discussion avec Tsunade. Naruto ne resterait pas dans cette maison plus longtemps.

Kurama prit la direction du centre de Konoha. Il jubila en voyant les passants se reculaient par prudence en remarquant que ce n'était pas leur Hokage qui déambulait dans le Village. Bien qu'ils savaient tous qu'il ne ferait rien – sauf s'ils lui donnaient des raisons – ils restaient toujours effrayés par lui et il aimait cette sensation. Au moins, ils ne l'emmerdaient pas.

Bon, c'est vrai que son regard peu avenant n'incitait aucunement à l'approcher et plutôt à rester à l'écart et c'était pas plus mal ainsi.

\- Hokage-sama ! Appela soudainement une voix fluette d'une petite fille heureuse.

Le Bijū poussa un profond soupir et se retourna. La petite blonde courrait joyeusement dans sa direction mais se stoppa net à quelques pas de lui, clignant des yeux en croisant son regard écarlate, peu aimable et impatient. Elle eut un déglutissement difficile et se recula d'un pas. Kurama ne perdit pas plus de temps et se détourna de la plus jeune.

Ignorant tous les regards surpris, curieux et un peu inquiet, il pénétra dans la tour des Hokages.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

\- J'ai vu Sasuke-kun… Avoua la Chef Hyûga, une fois le Shinobi venu leur apporter des documents fut sorti.

\- Il n'a pas mis longtemps à débarquer. Soupira le Chef Nara en fixant tous les dossiers avec un visage abattu.

\- Il était furieux… Informa Hinata. Elle frissonna en se souvenant du regard polaire et rempli de folie.

\- Vu l'état de Naruto, cela ne m'étonne pas vraiment. Soupira de nouveau l'Hokage remplaçant. Cet imbécile en a fait beaucoup trop ses derniers mois…

\- C'était… C'était pas vraiment pour ça… Chuchota Hinata et il releva le regard à son ton gêné. Le Nara haussa un sourcil en avisant le léger rose sur les joues de la jeune femme.

\- Pour quoi alors ? Il s'est pris une fessée par son mari pour sa stupide décision ? Ricana doucement Shikamaru en voulant la taquiner mais ce qui suivit, il n'y était pas préparé…

\- Il a eu des rapports avec Nagisa… Révéla Hinata alors qu'elle arborait un air plus que sérieux, faisant presque s'étouffer le génie.

\- Pardon ?! Tu plaisantes ?! Naruto ? Tromper Sasuke ?

\- Naru-chan lui-même lui a avoué. Il voulait absolument se rendre chez Nagisa-kun et tu t'imagines que ce n'est pas pour faire plus ample connaissance… Ricana très nerveusement la Hyûga en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Mais tu es sûr que ce n'était pas simplement pour faire réagir Sasuke ? On sait tous à quel point ils aiment se ''taquiner''… Tenta Shikamaru en ne pouvant l'imaginer.

\- Ce n'est pas le genre de Naru-chan de jouer sur ce sujet, surtout pas en connaissant le tempérament de Sasuke-kun. Assura Hinata, faisant grimacer le Nara. Nagisa-kun n'a pas démenti et j'ai pu voir qu'il tenait beaucoup à Naru-chan…

\- Qui ne l'a pas remarqué ? Questionna rhétoriquement le génie en posant son regard sur le ciel clair.

\- Je m'inquiète pour lui. Murmura Hinata en serrant les poings et Shikamaru la regarda de nouveau. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment depuis que j'ai vu Sasuke-kun… C'était pas une bonne idée de lui demander de revenir… Avoua-t-elle sans l'ombre d'un reproche.

\- Je sais… J'avais oublié que Sasuke n'agissait jamais comme on l'espérait. Soupira Shikamaru en attrapant le premier dossier au-dessus de la pile. Mais c'est le seul qui pouvait lui remettre les idées en place, dirons-nous.

Hinata allait rajouter quelque chose mais elle fut stoppée par la porte du bureau qui s'ouvrit assez brusquement. La Chef Hyûga se retourna et son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Le Chef Nara écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise.

Naruto – mais les yeux rouge ne les trompaient aucunement – était campé fièrement sur ses deux jambes. Le regard acéré et brûlant les fixait tour à tour, les raidissant sur place. Un sourire provocateur qui dévoila des canines plus pointues et aiguisées que la normale.

\- Hinata Hyûga. Shikamaru Nara. Les salua la voix grave et rauque et ils perçurent la colère à peine voilée qui émanait de celle-ci.

\- Kyūbi. Salua à son tour le manipulateur de l'ombre, puis la porteuse du Byakugan, reprenant difficilement contenance.

La surprise était immense pour les deux amis du Nanadaime. Depuis que le Bijū n'avait plus besoin de prendre le contrôle du corps de son porteur, grâce à Tsunade, pour se libérer à l'air libre, Kyūbi ne se manifestait devant eux que sous sa forme de Renard. Ce soudain changement n'était pas pour les rassurer.

\- Pourquoi as-tu le contrôle du corps de Naruto ? Questionna Shikamaru en plissant les yeux.

\- Pour qu'il puisse enfin se reposer. Ne comptez pas sur lui pendant un bon moment. Répondit calmement Kurama en avançant dans la pièce, augmentant la tension qui y régnait.

\- On doit lui parler, c'est important. Informa sérieusement Hinata alors qu'il prit place sur la chaise à ses côtés, croisant ses jambes croisées sur le bureau et les bras sur le torse.

\- Tu es devenu sourde ? Questionna Kyūbi en la regardant, les yeux dangereusement brillant et elle se retint à peine de déglutirent et resta digne. N'essayer pas de vouloir le contacter, je l'ai coupé de tout contact avec vous tous. Il sera indisponible tant qu'il n'aura pas décidé de lui-même de revenir et tant que j'en aurais pas déduit qu'il sera entièrement remis sur pied.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de nous empêcher de le voir. On s'inquiète pour Naru-chan et…

Hinata se stoppa net alors que le chakra écarlate de Kurama l'entoura subitement, éclairant la pièce d'une lueur rougeoyante. Plus aucune malice ne se trouvait dans ses prunelles fendues. Son sourire provocateur s'était effacé. Son corps s'était tendu et un grondement sourd résonna dans le bureau.

Hinata se leva instantanément, ses Byakugans activaient et prête à se défendre si nécessaire. Shikamaru rapprocha ses doigts pour effectuer la moindre technique si besoin. Même si les deux Shinobis de Konoha savaient très bien qu'ils n'avaient aucun chance contre un Bijū plus que furieux.

\- Faites très attention. Gronda fortement Kurama. Vous êtes autant coupable que ce gamin d'Uchiwa pour l'état de _mon _Kuso-gaki. Continua-t-il d'une voix beaucoup plus grave et animale.

\- Pardon ?!

\- _Vous _avez toujours eu besoin de lui. Reprit Kurama en se levant. _Vous _avez toujours dû vous en remettre à lui car vous êtes tous autant faible les uns que les autres. _Vous_ avez tout reposé sur ses épaules sans réfléchir une seconde à ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. _Aucun _de vous n'a pris en compte sa souffrance où plutôt, aucun de _vous_ ne l'as remarqué. Oui, Naruto est fort et affronte tous ses adversaires sans jamais flancher. Oui, il est l'Hokage, le plus puissant que Konoha n'est jamais eu. Oui, il a un Bijū dans le corps. Mais _vous _avez aussi oublié qu'il restait un humain avec ses faiblesses et ses peurs. Qu'il reste un Homme qui peut se briser et déposer les armes. _Vous _les humains êtes si égoïstes et malsain. _Vous _êtes inquiet pour lui ? Non, _vous _êtes inquiets parce que sans lui, _vous _n'avez plus personne pour prendre votre douleur ou votre colère, parce que c'est ce qu'il fait sans arrêt au détriment de sa personne. _Aucun _de vous n'a jamais remarqué la véritable ampleur de sa solitude et de son mal-être, parce que _vous _ne voyez que la surface et ce qui vous arrange. _Vous _n'avez jamais remarqué à quel point _tous _ses sourires étaient faux, que _ses _yeux avaient perdus tous leur éclat et qu'il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. La disparition d'Abigaël l'a fait devenir une personne que vous détestez parce qu'il ne s'intéressait plus à _vous. _Vous n'avez pas fait revenir l'Uchiwa que parce que vous vous souciez de Naruto, mais aussi parce que vous espériez qu'il redevienne celui qui _vous _écoutez vous lamenter, alors que c'est lui qui a _toujours _le plus souffert. Ce n'est pas _vous _qui avez dû supporter tous ses pleurs durant ses dernières années. Ce n'est pas contre _vous _qu'il est venu se réfugier parce qu'il est brisé et fatigué. Cracha durement Kurama sans pause.

Le Chakra était si intense et dangereux que plusieurs Shinobis et Anbus pénètrent dans le bureau. Armes en mains. Les anciens conseillers étaient aussi présent et pâlir en posant leurs yeux sur le blond, qui dardait Hinata et Shikamaru avec un regard rempli de rage et de haine.

\- Donc oui, _vous tous_ ne valez pas mieux que Sasuke Uchiwa. Continua-t-il en fixant tous ceux présents qui firent tous un pas en arrière. Laissez-moi vous prévenir d'une chose et ne croyait pas un seul instant que je ne le ferais pas. Si vous lui faites encore le moindre mal, je vous exterminerai _tous_ jusqu'au dernier. S'il ne se remet pas sur pied et qu'il ne redevient pas lui-même, cela voudra dire qu'aucun de _vous _ne _le _mérite. Termina-t-il avant de disparaître de la pièce, les laissant tous figés de terreur à cette menace catégorique.

* * *

**Chapitre enfin terminée ^^ J'ai adoré l'écrire même si je fais souffrir mon petit Naru'…**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Bien, nul, passable ? Laissez-moi des reviews pour me le dire, cela fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des avis constructifs et de savoir si vous aimez toujours lire mon histoire ^^**

**Le nouveau départ de Sasuke, non sans laisser Naruto sans surveillance ? Shiroi va-t-il découvrir des choses importantes ?**

**Les actions d'Abigael et de Minarda ? Que va-t-il se passer à Suna ?**

**La réaction de Naruto à son réveil et qui se réfugie auprès d'un Kurama, parental comme on ne l'a jamais vu ? Kyūbi qui prend sa place, plus remonté que jamais envers tous ?**

**J'attends vos avis et vos suppositions avec impatience ^^**

**A bientôt pour la suite : Flash-back : La décision de Sasuke.**

**Bonne nuit,  
Xoxo :***


	18. Naruto Uzumaki

**Bonjour chère lectrice/Lecteur ^^**

**Je tiens d'abord encore à sincèrement remercier toutes celles qui me suivent et qui ont mis mon histoire dans leur follows et favoris ^^**

**Disclamers :**** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement sauf ceux qui vont apparaître et qui ne font pas partie de l'Histoire original où de d'autres mangas que je préciserais à la fin si cela arrive.**

**Je n'ai pas vu Boruto donc aucune référence - si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas fait exprès - à l'exception de certains noms dont j'ai entendu vaguement parler. N'hésitez pas à me spoils, cela ne me gêne pas du tout, car je ne compte pas suivre Boruto, j'arrive pas, enfin pour l'instant du moins ^^**

**Pairing:**** Sasu/Naru/Sasu. Kiba/Hinata. ****Shikamaru/Temari. Kakashi/Iruka pour les plus mentionnés.**

**Rating :**** M pour violence, langage vulgaire. Hétéro et Yaoi donc sexe entre hommes alors Homophobes s'abstenir.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira et qu'il vous donnera envie de connaître la suite :-)**

Benben26 : _J'adore écrire sur Kurama surtout quand c'est pour faire une petite 'remise à niveau' à tout le monde et leur rappeler que c'est pas une peluche inoffensive lol  
Oh que oui qu'il va beaucoup beaucoup galérer pour se rapprocher de nouveau de Naruto, à cause de Kurama mais aussi parce Naruto ne lui pardonnera pas aussi facilement.  
Je te remercie pour ta review, elle m'a fait énormément plaisir et j'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant ^^  
Passe une bonne journée et à bientôt  
:*_

* * *

**Flash-back:**

Pour les rare fois où cela se produisait depuis les dernières années, les yeux azurs furent les premiers qui s'ouvrirent sur les volets de la chambre. Les paupières se refermèrent derechef lorsque les rayons du soleil agressèrent ses pupilles sensibles de fatigue. Un grognement guttural provint du fond de sa gorge et il nicha son visage au creux du cou à sa portée, se collant instantanément davantage au corps chaud contre lui.

La respiration régulière et calme de son compagnon le remit dans cet état végétatif dont seul son meilleur ami était capable. Sa chaleur ainsi que sa présence réussissaient à l'apaiser comme personne d'autre avant lui, lui faisant oublier jusqu'à son propre nom.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent à nouveau et le blond releva doucement son visage pour observer amoureusement son mari. L'air serein de celui-ci lui réchauffa le cœur. Ses fines lèvres entrouvertes et qui laissaient filtrer sa respiration douce lui caressa chaudement le visage, son odeur boisée et de menthe poivré l'enivrait. Naruto referma les yeux pour profiter de ce moment de calme et de plénitude. Dire qu'il avait failli perdre Sasuke… Qu'il n'aurait jamais pu connaître ce bonheur et cette paix qu'il désirait tant. Lui, qui avait tant désiré une famille, il n'aurait pu rêver mieux.

Les sourcils du Jinchuriki se froncèrent soudainement, ne pouvant s'empêcher de repenser à la révélation de Sasuke. Encore une fois, une organisation désirait lui enlever Kurama… Pourquoi les gens ne pouvaient se contenter d'un monde sans guerre ? Pourquoi désiraient-ils tant continuer dans la souffrance et la peur ? Qu'est-ce que ça leur apportait ? éprouvaient-ils vraiment autant de plaisir à faire souffrir les autres ? Il s'était tant battu pour ça et il avait cette amer impression que tout recommençait. Cette inquiétude qui se faisait de plus en plus forte lui tordait les entrailles. Il comprenait enfin l'attitude distante de son compagnon.

Le fils Uzumaki rouvrit ses yeux et fixa de nouveau _son _Uchiwa, qui dormait toujours aussi paisiblement. Un de ses bras était enroulée dans son dos, ses doigts plaçaient au creux de ses reins le maintenaient serrés possessivement contre lui et le second était posé lâchement sur sa hanche.

Il ne laisserait pas le passé se reproduire. Sasuke ne se battrait plus tout seul, il ne porterait plus un poids aussi lourd sur ses épaules, surtout pas depuis qu'ils s'étaient enfin avoués ce qu'ils ressentaient, qu'ils s'étaient mariés et qu'ils avaient Abigaël. Il refusait que l'Uchiwa prenne cette responsabilité alors qu'il était présent pour l'épauler. Il lui avait pourtant maintes fois dit.

Si avec Itachi, il n'avait pas eu son mot à dire parce qu'il ne pouvait effectivement pas comprendre à cette époque. Maintenant, c'était différent. Il avait brutalement perdu Jiraya, qui lui avait tant appris et sans qui, il ne serait pas là aujourd'hui. Neji s'était sacrifié pour lui sauver la vie. De plus, ils étaient eux-mêmes une famille et qu'ils s'étaient promis de se battre côte à côte, quoi qu'il advienne. Hokage ou non. Cette fois, ils étaient tous les deux concernés et il ne laissera jamais Sasuke prendre tous ses risques seuls. S'il devait le cogner pour lui faire rentrer dans le crâne alors il le ferait.

La main hâlée qui se trouvait sagement posée sur le torse pâle glissa doucement sur la peau qui eut un léger frémissement et le faisant sourire, s'exaltant des réactions du corps de sa moitié à ses caresses. Les doigts bronzés se glissèrent dans les mèches ébènes qui collaient le front de son compagnon et les releva doucement, dégageant les paupières close de Sasuke.

Ce dernier eut un léger froncement de sourcil au mouvement et serra plus étroitement le corps puissant et ferme de son Jinchuriki, enserrant les jambes de ce dernier des siennes comme s'il désirait entièrement fusionner avec son meilleur ami, l'empêchant de s'éloigner. Le visage de l'Uchiwa se pencha en avant jusqu'à heurter doucement le front de Naruto du sien, toujours profondément endormi et mélangeant son souffle paisible à celui du blond.

Naruto referma les yeux en étant entouré de ce cocon de protection que lui offrait son amant. Aimant cette sensation que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre dans les bras de sa moitié. Que personne ne pourrait briser ce lien qui les avait toujours reliés et attirés l'un à l'autre comme des aimants. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour du cou de l'Uchiwa et ses phalanges se plongèrent dans la chevelure ténèbres, les caressant distraitement.

Comment pouvait-il aimer autant cet homme ? C'était au-delà de l'imaginable et de sa propre compréhension. Cela lui faisait peur mais il ne se sentait jamais aussi entier qu'en ces instants, malgré tous les hauts et les bas de leur si forte relation. Le fait qu'il lui donne un enfant avait amplifié ce puissant sentiment de possessivité et de passion qui l'étreignaient.

Le Jinchuriki rouvrit lentement les yeux lorsqu'il sentit la respiration de Sasuke se faire plus courte et profonde, le corps athlétique du noiraud se mouva lentement contre lui et resserra son étreinte. Ses azurs plongèrent dans les profondes prunelles sombre de son amant, voilés d'épuisement mais de sentiment si fort qu'il se sentit affreusement vulnérable, comme à chaque fois que Sasuke posait son regard pénétrant et intense sur lui.

Les souvenirs. Ses souvenirs. Leurs souvenirs. Tout se bousculait dans son esprit à une vitesse hallucinante. Chaque fois que le silence s'imposait entre eux. Silence lourd de sens et de non-dit. Silence qui n'avait aucunement besoin d'être brisé pour qu'ils se comprennent. Silence qui lui faisait remonter toujours des événements qu'ils s'étaient passés entre eux, même ceux qu'il avait pu malencontreusement oublier.

Naruto avait compris une chose au fil des années. Quoi qu'il ferait, son esprit, son corps et son âme ne pourront jamais effacer la présence de Sasuke Uchiwa. Quoi qu'il pût se passer, jamais, il ne pourrait oublier celui qui fut son rival et était son meilleur ami. Peu importe qui rentrerait dans sa vie et l'importance qu'il prendrait ensuite, personne ne pourrait remplacer l'existence de son mari. Personne ne pourrait être capable d'accaparer son être et son cœur comme le faisait si bien son amant. Il y avait bien plus que de l'amour et de l'admiration.

Sasuke Uchiwa était son obsession. Obsession qu'il savait dangereuse et un tant soit peu malsaine.

Naruto se souvenait parfaitement de la fois où il avait eu une envie effroyable - et qui l'avait démangé de tout son être - de massacrer son ancienne coéquipière rose lorsqu'il les avait surpris ensemble, si proche, _beaucoup trop_ proche. C'était de la mauvaise foi pure et simple car c'était sa faute… C'était lui qui avait rompu après tout, mais il n'avait pu endiguer ce sentiment de trahison et d'abandon l'étreindre, jusqu'à l'empêcher de respirer et ayant du mal à contenir le chakra de son Bijū. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient enfin remis ensemble après des semaines de séparation, il était devenu cent fois plus possessif et jaloux envers son conjoint, se promettant de ne plus jamais faire ce genre de connerie. **(Relire chapitre 9)**

Sasuke Uchiwa était non seulement sa force et son pilier, mais aussi sa plus grande faiblesse et son talon d'Achille. Il l'avait compris ce _jour-là_.

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Flash-back – 7 ans plus tôt :**

Le combat faisait rage depuis déjà trois bonnes heures dans la célèbre Vallée de la fin. Obito s'était sacrifié pour sauver son ancien coéquipier et ses précieux élèves. Madara et Kaguya étaient vaincus après beaucoup de difficultés. Les anciens Kage reposaient de nouveau en paix, confiants envers leur descendance et la génération futur qui s'annonçait plus que promettante. Les Bijūs auraient dû reprendre leur liberté mais ce fut sans compter un Sasuke Uchiwa plus vengeur que jamais, qui décida d'en finir avec le monde Shinobi.

Mais avant de pouvoir parvenir à ses fins, il devait éliminer la seule menace qui se dressait devant lui et qui lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues, comme à chaque fois. La seule qu'il savait que tant qu'elle serait toujours présente et en vie, il ne parviendrait jamais à son but. Une menace qui avait beaucoup trop d'importance à ses yeux, et d'une façon qu'il refusait de s'avouer et de vouloir comprendre : Naruto Uzumaki. Son Rival. Son meilleur ami. Sa némésis. Le seul qu'il pouvait considérer comme un frère, sans s'avouer qu'il devenait chaque jour un peu plus, et ce, même s'ils étaient éloignés à des kilomètres de l'autre. Ce blond optimiste et déterminé, à l'air toujours niais et stupide la plupart du temps et qui était le seul et unique qui possédait une place et une valeur beaucoup trop importante dans sa vie.

Ce blond face à lui, à seulement quelques pas. Un genou posé à terre, une main devenue ensanglanté posée sur son ventre où l'avait touché l'un de ses chidori. Du sang s'écoulait de sa tempe, glissant le long de sa joue gauche et passant sur sa lèvre inférieure qu'il essuya d'un revers de main, retenant une grimace de douleur. Sa chevelure d'ordinaire si claire et lumineuse était recouverte de sang et de sueur, les collant autour de son visage ferme et si masculin. Sasuke ne pourrait dire si c'était celui de l'Uzumaki ou le sien. Sa respiration était sifflante et irrégulière, seul son qui brisait le silence de mort qui régnait dans cette Vallée où avait lieu leur premier vrai affrontement, rendant davantage l'atmosphère lourde de sens et de douleur pour les deux Shinobis.

Son seul œil océan avec ses plusieurs teintes de bleu qu'il pouvait encore ouvrir, le fixait toujours avec cette détermination sauvage et cette volonté farouche à toute épreuve qui le caractérisait si bien. Cette pupille océane qui le fixait l'énervait autant qu'elle pouvait lui faire ressentir un de ses sentiments qu'il se refusait absolument. Cette prunelle azur qui décrivait que trop bien les sentiments du blond vis-à-vis de lui.

\- Abandonne… Naruto. Somma Sasuke, de plus en plus furieux par celui qui était devenu son meilleur ami, malgré tout. Tu ne peux… Pas me vaincre… Sans vouloir me tuer.

\- Ta gueule… Teme. Répondit le blond du même ton. Tu parles… Mais tu n'es pas… Dans un meilleur... état que moi. Ajouta-t-il, un brin moqueur.

L'Uchiwa siffla de dédain à ses mots, plus que véridique. Ses côtes le faisaient atrocement souffrir à chacune de ses respirations. Ses jambes tremblaient et bien qu'il fît tout pour ne pas le laisser paraître, c'était peine perdue vu qu'il était courbé en avant avec la respiration haletante et irrégulière. Son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite et il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser d'un moment à l'autre. Son sang pulsait violemment à ses tempes et il eut des vertiges lorsqu'il bougeait beaucoup trop vite sa tête ou ses yeux.

Son Sharingan et son Rinnegan étaient désactivés depuis un moment, et il avait du mal lorsqu'il voulait les activer à nouveau. Sa vision devenait floue et sa tête lui tournait. Pendant leur combat, il avait plus d'une fois cru qu'il affrontait les clones du Jinchuriki, alors que ce dernier en était incapable. De ce fait, l'Uzumaki prenait un léger avantage, le poussant encore plus à éliminer celui qui était le seul qui pouvait lui tenir tête.

Sasuke maudit pour la énième fois le blond à genou pour son endurance qui dépassait n'importe quel Shinobi de sa connaissance, et malheureusement, aussi lui-même qui n'avait jamais pu le dépasser sur ce point.

Naruto avait perdu depuis un moment son mode Rikudo et Kyûbi était lui-même épuisé. Le Bijū savait qu'il ne pouvait plus trop utiliser son chakra pour aider son porteur, maintenant que son Gaki était revenu à son état normal. Sasuke se précipiterait pour lui voler et bien que le gamin Uchiwa était aussi à bout que le futur Hokage, il avait sûrement encore d'autres tours en réserve malgré ses blessures importantes.

\- _Kuso-gaki. Gronda Kurama alors que Naruto se releva difficilement, sifflant sous la douleur de ses membres._

\- _Ça va aller, Kura. Rassura son porteur. Je vais pas abandonner. Je vais le ramener. Assura-t-il de cette volonté si agaçante mais encore si déterminée._

Naruto réussit tant bien que mal à ne pas s'écrouler une fois de nouveau sur ses jambes, sans lâcher son meilleur ami du regard qui plissa les yeux et se redressa difficilement. Avec toute sa volonté, le combat se réengagea ou du moins, essaya de se réengager…

Sasuke arrêta difficilement le poing que Naruto comptait lui administrer. Malheureusement, sa force amoindrie et la force du coup, pourtant si faible contrairement à ce que le Jinchuriki était capable à l'habituel, le fit reculer d'un pas et il buta contre une pierre, le faisant trébucher et basculer en arrière.

Sous le coup de la surprise et de ses jambes qui refusèrent obstinément de lui obéir, Sasuke attrapa plus fermement le poing de son rival pour tenter de se redresser. Cependant, Naruto qui était tout aussi surpris par la soudaine chute de son meilleur ami, et qui malheureusement, n'était pas non plus au mieux de sa forme et tenait déjà très difficilement sur ses jambes beaucoup trop lourdes sous l'épuisement, ne put empêcher leur inévitable chute.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un cri de douleur lorsque sa tête cogna durement le sol boueux et glacé, les pierres lui rentrant vicieusement en bas des reins et le faisant se cambrer en arrière. Il lutta fortement pour ne pas perdre connaissance aussi stupidement, alors que ses oreilles bourdonnaient et que ses yeux ne virent que les ténèbres. Ce lui fut encore plus difficilement de se reprendre lorsque son souffle fut coupé lorsque le corps de son idiot blond s'affala lourdement sur le sien. La douleur qui lui vrilla le dos fut intenable et il émit un second cri sous la douleur ressenti, à moitié étouffé par le poids très loin d'être léger sur sa personne.

Le blond grimaça à l'entente du son étranglé à son oreille. Il ne pouvait pas se plaindre lui, il avait eu de la chance qu'il ait atterri sur son rival, amortissant le choc qui s'était annoncé loin d'être plaisant et qui aurait probablement aggravé ses blessures. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'être inconscient alors que le Noiraud était enfin à sa portée. Il ne le laisserait pas filer. Plus jamais.

Après encore quelques longues secondes qui leur parurent à tout deux interminable, Naruto se redressa sur ses coudes, tremblant sous l'effort de son corps entier qui criait au repos. Il souffla sous la douleur de ses membres et le tiraillement de ses blessures. Il ferma les yeux pour essayer de ne plus y penser mais c'était peine perdue… Cela ne lui faisait prendre que plus conscience de l'importance de celles-ci. Dès qu'il aurait ramené son enfoiré de rival à Konoha, il allait le buter.

\- Dégage… T'es lourd… Souffla froidement Sasuke en le fusillant de son regard sombre.

\- Non. Répondit instantanément le Blond en rouvrant les yeux. Je te tiens… Je te… Garde. Haleta-t-il difficilement, sa voix n'incitant à aucune objection.

\- Arrête ça… Gronda l'Uchiwa en tentant de se dégager.

Encore et toujours peine perdue. Épuisé, courbaturé de partout, et le corps de Naruto sur le sien l'empêchait tout mouvement pour s'extraire de l'étreinte possessive de l'Uzumaki. Ce dernier appuya davantage son corps sur le sien pour appuyer ses paroles de plus tôt. Le blond sentit l'Uchiwa se crisper à son geste mais il ne bougea aucunement de sa position.

Les deux anciens coéquipiers ne se lâchèrent pas du regard. Ils ne surent combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi sans bouger, telles des statuts. Chacun essayant de comprendre les pensées de l'autre. Tous deux tentant de savoir pourquoi ils se retrouvaient toujours si proche, que ça soit mentalement ou physiquement.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Il détestait ce blond trop enthousiaste, trop optimiste, trop confiant, trop lumineux et… Trop tout. Il avait tenté de le tuer à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient. Il le rabaissait, l'humiliait, l'avait abandonné à moitié mort lors de _cette _nuit. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi tant de confiance dans ces yeux si bleus ? Pourquoi autant d'estime pour le descendant qui avait juré la perte de Konoha ? Pourquoi il courrait toujours après lui ? _Toujours._

\- T'es qu'un crétin. Siffla le porteur du Sharingan, faisant à son tour froncer les sourcils blonds. Je vais te tuer… Foutre Konoha à feu et à sang… éliminer tous ceux… Qui ont Sali le nom de… Ma famille… Qui ont obligés Itachi… à massacrer les siens… Je vais tout détruire… Tu m'entends ?!... Cracha soudainement le Noiraud au visage de Naruto, qui contracta sa mâchoire faisant grincer ses dents. Je n'ai plus rien… Ils m'ont tous pris !... Je les hais et toi, t'es loin d'être une exception ! J'ai toujours été seul et ça sera toujours ainsi ! Toi et tes beaux discours sur l'amitié, c'est que du flan et des conneries !... Itachi est mort à cause de ce village… Il est mort à cause de cette foutu cause qu'est l'amour et l'amitié ! Il a baissé la tête et tu fais la même chose parce que tu veux seulement me ramener en tant que trophée auprès de cette idiote de Sakura ! Je vais mettre un terme à toutes vos manipulations, tu n'as qu'à me tuer pour m'en empêcher et…

\- C'est toi le crétin ! Le coupa durement Naruto en se redressant à moitié levant son bras, sa main serrée en poing. C'est toi qui ne comprends RIEN ! Hurla le blond en abattant son poing.

Sasuke ferma les yeux en l'attente du coup qui s'annonçait douloureux, mais seulement un léger souffle lui parvint et un bruit sourd près de son oreille gauche. Le Noiraud ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête sur le côté. Le poing du blond l'avait seulement effleuré et avait fait un léger trou dans le sol, à quelques millimètres de sa joue.

Sasuke retourna son attention sur Naruto qui écumait de rage, son corps tremblait contre lui et il put sentir son chakra s'emballait. Il ne put voir ses yeux qui étaient dissimulés par un rideau d'or, mais seulement sa mâchoire qui était contracté au maximum à lui faire grincer les dents à se les briser.

\- Itachi est mort pour protéger son Otōto qu'il aimait plus que tout, n'importe qui aurait fait ça, toi et moi les premiers. Reprit Naruto entre ses dents, la voix basse et pleine de reproche. C'est toi qui es en train de l'insulter et de déshonorer sa mémoire.

\- Tu ne le connais pas. Siffla Sasuke en plissant les yeux et serrant les poings.

\- Je le connais bien assez. Rétorqua Naruto sans pour autant lever les yeux sur son meilleur ami. Il m'a confié ta vie, il m'a confié ses espoirs et sa confiance et jamais, je ne trahirais ce qu'il m'a confié. Et même sans ça, je continuerais dans cette voie même si tu te bornes à rien comprendre, à t'obstiner à ne rien voir. Et encore plus si tu refuses la vérité pourtant si évidente.

\- Quelle vérité ?! Ricana sombrement Sasuke avec toute son amertume, se moquant ouvertement des paroles de son rival.

\- Que _je _serais toujours auprès de toi et je n'ai besoin d'aucune promesse pour ça. Souffla le Jinchuriki, stoppant net le Nukenin. La promesse à Sakura ? Elle est tellement à des milliards de kilomètres de mes priorités. J'étais déjà paré à partir lorsqu'elle est venue obtenir ma parole, mais ma décision de te ramener et par la peau du cul s'il le fallait était déjà prise avant même d'en avoir reçu l'ordre et sans aucune pensée pour elle. Tu n'as plus personne ? J'ai juste envie de te défoncer encore plus fort car tu m'as _moi _que tu le veuilles ou non… Sa… Sakura t'aime à la folie… Shikamaru, Kiba, Chôji et même Neji, ils ont tous risqués leur vie pour sauver tes miches…

\- Quand comprendras-tu que je n'ai aucun besoin d'être sauvé ?! Arrête de te voiler la face, Usuratonkachi. Siffla Sasuke en grinçant des dents.

L'adolescent se mordit violemment sa lèvre inférieure. Sa voix était beaucoup moins haineuse et froide qu'à son habitude et cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait utilisé cette insulte, trop de souvenirs s'ensuivait bien malgré lui. Les paroles du blond l'avaient touché plus qu'il ne le voudrait, s'insinuant plus qu'elles ne devraient en lui.

Sasuke écarquilla légèrement les yeux lorsqu'une perle d'eau atterrie sur sa joue. Le visage du blond se releva et il eut bien malgré lui un pincement au cœur en avisant les larmes maculant les joues striées de Naruto, ses yeux étaient étrangement vides. _Trop_ vide.

\- Tu ne renonceras jamais… Chuchota le blond et ce n'était rien de plus qu'une affirmation.

\- Jamais. Assura Sasuke en reprenant un visage impassible et froid, s'attendant pas à la bombe que son ancien coéquipier lui balança dans la foulée…

\- Alors tues-moi.

\- Pardon ?! S'étouffa presque le descendant avec sa salive, ne pouvant cacher son choc à… À l'abandon de son rival…

\- J'ai failli à toutes mes promesses… Je n'ai pas su trouver les mots… Ni les moyens de te faire changer d'avis… Tout ça ne rime plus à rien… Soupira Naruto en rebaissant la tête, appuyant sa résignation.

Sasuke fut dans la totale incapacité de prononcer quoi que ce soit, ses yeux abasourdis fixant le fils Uzumaki comme s'il lui avait poussé une troisième tête. Il ne bougea pas plus lorsque Naruto se releva difficilement et lentement.

Le futur Hokage vacilla un instant sur ses jambes avant de retrouver un semblant d'équilibre, le faisant de nouveau grimacer. Les yeux humides replongèrent dans ceux ténèbres de son coéquipier.

À quoi bon poursuivre ? Il en avait marre de se battre contre Sasuke. Il en avait marre de le voir s'enfoncer dans cette haine et cette vengeance qui lui avait autant noirci le cœur. Il en avait marre de se retrouver toujours incapable de soulager sa peine et sa colère. Il en avait marre de ressentir ce sentiment d'échec et cette peine insupportable à le voir s'éloigner, c'était de plus en plus insoutenable à chaque fois que l'Uchiwa partait, le laissant de nouveau derrière.

L'Uzumaki arrêtait de se mentir à lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas y arriver, pas avec _lui_, il a vraiment voulu s'en convaincre mais c'était tout bonnement impossible. Ce sentiment de faiblesse et d'échec lui broyait l'estomac, lui serrait la gorge dans un étau amer et insupportable. Il ne pouvait faire _ça _à celui qui l'avait toujours compris sans avoir besoin de prononcer un mot… Celui qui lui ressemblait tellement… Qu'il estimait plus que n'importe qui… Qui avait souffert autant que lui par le passé… Qui lui avait sauvé maintes fois la vie…

Sa vengeance n'était-elle pas légitime finalement ? Qu'aurait-il fait à la place de l'Uchiwa ? Il avait conscience qu'il cherchait des excuses car il avait vécu la même chose… Jiraya fut tué par les mains de son propre disciple… Nagato a détruit le village, tuant Kakashi-sensei dans la foulée… Sa Obaa-chan a bien failli y passer à son tour… Il a ensuite transpercé Hinata de sang-froid ainsi que les vieux amis de son pervers d'Ero-sennin… À ce moment-là, il n'avait jamais autant compris Sasuke. Il a senti son chagrin être remplacé par une rage considérable qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant… Ne supportant plus d'être aussi faible et inutile, il a laissé Kurama prendre entièrement possession de son corps et de son esprit, aveuglait par une haine puissante et sans borne qui avait dévasté le reste de la plaine…

Mais heureusement et à son plus grand soulagement, son père l'avait empêché de continuer le carnage, arrivant à temps pour l'empêchait de faire une connerie qu'il aurait regretté à jamais… Sa copie blonde plus âgé l'avait stoppé et calmé mais malheureusement… Il n'était pas son père et Sasuke n'était pas lui… S'il ne pouvait convaincre son meilleur ami, alors il ne restait que cette solution…

Sasuke n'en croyait toujours pas ses oreilles, ni ses yeux. Il se redressa lentement à son tour mais resta appuyé sur ses coudes et observa intensément Naruto, voulant et espérant inconsciemment détecter la moindre trace de mensonge dans les yeux azurs qui n'avaient jamais su lui mentir et dissimuler leurs émotions.

Le Jinchuriki continuait à le fixer sans vraiment le voir, immobile telle une statue de marbre. Ses yeux bleus si vide de toutes expressions. Vidé de son optimiste légendaire. Sa détermination s'était envolée, sa volonté s'était écrasée. Ses joues continuaient à se mouiller de ses larmes mais aucun sentiment ne peignait son visage hâlé. Son corps était entièrement relâché, légèrement courbé en avant et les bras ballants le long de celui-ci, prouvant que s'il se décidait à en finir ici et maintenant, le blond le laisserait faire sans lutter.

Ce constat l'enragea progressivement et une colère sourde grimpa en son sein. Comment pouvait-il lui ''demander'' ça, comme si de rien n'était ? Comment pouvait-il oser le fixer avec ses yeux bleus si éteints ? Ses yeux bleus qui avaient perdus de cet éclat qui l'agaçait pourtant prodigieusement, mais dont il n'arrivait jamais à se détacher facilement. Voir Naruto aussi figé et indifférent. Si… À des kilomètres de son caractère habituel. Cela le mit dans une rage folle et sa colère était de plus en plus palpable dans la Vallée.

Sasuke se releva prestement, ignorant totalement la protestation de son corps, oubliant qu'il était déjà à deux doigts de s'effondrer et peut-être de ne plus jamais pouvoir se relever. Tout ce qui comptait à cet instant, c'était cet idiot de blond complètement immobile et qui attendait la mort comme si celle-ci était la meilleure des solutions.

Sasuke le refusait. Pourtant, il aurait dû se réjouir que le Jinchuriki abandonne enfin et qu'il pouvait enfin s'en débarrasser pour de bon et accomplir sa vengeance... Mais non, ce fait le mettait hors de lui. Croisait son regard si terne et résolu. Cette résignation dans les prunelles si bleues alors que jamais, jamais dans sa vie Naruto ne s'était résigné. Il avait douté peut-être, comme face à Obito ou leur toute première mission au Pays des Vagues. Mais quel que soit les obstacles, Naruto les affrontait la tête haute avec ce regard déterminé et farouche, sans jamais baisser les bras. Il se relevait toujours, quitte à finir de nouveau à terre et à l'article de la mort. Et là, qu'est-ce que ce débile faisait ? Il lui demandait de le tuer comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance ?! Il se foutait vraiment de sa gueule ?!

Sasuke se rapprocha dangereusement de Naruto et attrapa Kusanagi au passage, sa rage finit de l'envahir de tout son être lorsque Naruto ne bougea pas d'un cil, continuant à le regarder sans bouger d'un millimètre. Attendant patiemment en silence. Silence qui était pesant, alourdi. Insoutenable. Aucun silence ne pouvait prendre place lorsque Naruto Uzumaki était présent. Non, jamais. Il beuglait, il braillait, il riait, il se plaignait, il s'agitait, il s'impatientait. Mais jamais, il ne restait les bras ballants. Jamais. Jamais, ses yeux-là n'étaient si vide, ne devait être vide, terne et éteins de toute flamme de vie. Le bleu de ses yeux brillait toujours d'un sentiment quelconque, quel qu'il soit. Mais là, Sasuke ne vit que le néant et le froid… Et c'était hors de question.

Naruto Uzumaki était le soleil et non la lune. Il était un être de chaleur et d'émotion, pas de glace et d'insensibilité. Il était la célèbre flamme de la volonté du Pays du Feu.

Sasuke se rapprocha de plus en plus rapidement, aveuglé par l'irritation. L'Uchiwa agrippa fermement Naruto par le col de sa veste dans un piteux état comme le reste de ses vêtements, il le rapprocha de son visage en posant sa lame contre le cou tanné de son vis-à-vis, ses yeux sombre le dardant d'un regard brûlant et empli de colère.

Le Jinchuriki ne bougea toujours pas et restait comme une poupée de chiffon entre ses doigts. La non-réaction du Blond vient totalement à bout de sa patience, il appuya Kusanagi sur la peau hâlée qui perla rapidement d'une goutte de sang.

Naruto ne grimaça aucunement, ne laissa entrevoir aucune émotion, aucune douleur, aucun signe de recul, aucun geste pour se soustraire de son emprise. Il était comme déconnecté, ses yeux vides et voilés plongeaient dans ceux furieux du descendant Uchiwa.

\- Tu te fous vraiment de ma gueule. Siffla Sasuke, rapprochant le visage du blond du sien, faisant frôler leur nez. Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ? Depuis quand tu abandonnes aussi facilement ? Toi, qui te vantes de toujours tenir tes promesses. Toutes tes belles paroles n'étaient que du vent, c'est ça ?! Toi qui emmerdes toujours tout le monde à nous rabâcher que tu deviendras Hokage. Toi, qui m'emmerdes à me courir toujours après, tu baisses les bras ? Interrogea durement Sasuke, mais la non-réponse du blond l'énervait à un point qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginer. Tu vas me laisser te tuer sans riposter ?! Toi, qui rêves tant de devenir Hokage, tu abandonnes ton rêve ?! Pourquoi es-tu si idiot ?! Pourquoi t'être accroché alors qu'il y en a pleins d'autres qui ferait tout ce que tu veux pour tes beaux yeux ?! Parce que tu es bien naïf de croire que c'est parce qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour moi ! Pourquoi t'en as pas profiter avec Sakura, hein ?! Pourquoi tu n'essayes juste pas de m'éliminer comme j'en meurs d'envie, et tu serais enfin débarrassé de moi et de cette foutu promesse ?! Pourquoi tu t'es battu comme un forcené pour me ramener et qu'on arrête de te traiter de faible si c'est pour te laisser être tuer, comme un LÂCHE, HEIN ?! Hurla Sasuke qui sentait son si célèbre sang-froid s'être fait totalement la malle.

\- À quoi bon devenir Hokage si je ne peux pas sauver mon ami. Souffla Naruto d'une voix lointaine et basse, brisé et accablé.

\- T'en as d'autres. Grinça Sasuke en agrippant plus fermement le col de l'Uzumaki, les mains tremblantes et le rapprochant inconsciemment encore plus de son visage.

\- Mais aucun qui a la même valeur que toi… Répliqua instantanément Naruto avec toute la sincérité dont il pouvait faire preuve, figeant Sasuke de cette déclaration et qui relâcha un peu de sa poigne sur son col, sans l'éloigner pour autant. Aucun n'a autant d'importance… Tu es mon meilleur ami, Sas'ke… Murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Sans hésitation et ne craignant aucunement que l'Uchiwa le repousse ou non, Naruto laissa sa tête basculer en avant, la laissant se déposer doucement sur l'épaule de Sasuke, qui se raidit à ce geste inattendu. Le souffle chaud du Jinchuriki sur sa peau pâle le fit frissonner et resserrer son emprise sur son Katana.

\- Arrête avec cette stupide promesse… Murmura le blond avec irritation très perçante dans sa voix rauque. Avant notre rencontre au Pays du Fer, j'ai dit à Sakura-chan que depuis très longtemps, ça n'avait plus rien à voir… Je fais pas ça pour elle, ni pour Kakashi-Senseï… Pour personne d'autres… Car sinon, on n'en serait sûrement pas là aujourd'hui… Eux tous, qui ont voulu que j'abandonne… Que je t'abandonne et que… Que je…

Naruto se mordit la lèvre si fortement qu'il se la perça, une légère ligne de sang s'écoula de celle-ci, maculant l'épiderme d'albâtre sur laquelle il était appuyé paresseusement. Il ne pouvait finir cette phrase mais le soupir désabusé qui retentit à ses oreilles, le fit esquisser un sourire. Ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin de plus pour se comprendre. Malgré les différends, les prises de bec mémorables qu'ils ont eu, les jalousies et la rivalité, cela n'avait jamais pu changer.

Sans réfléchir, il passa ses bras autour du Noiraud en ignorant la lame qui continuait à appuyer douloureusement contre sa gorge. Il étreignit fortement son meilleur ami contre lui et plongea son visage dans le cou où avait été marqué le sceau d'Orochimaru.

\- C'est pourtant ce que tu fais… Abandonner… Chuchota Sasuke en fermant les yeux à son tour. C'est toi qui m'as bassiné sur le fait que tu me ramènerais… Que je le veuille ou non… Alors pourquoi, hein ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Grinça Sasuke en agrippant de sa main libre, le haut déchiré de son ami à la hauteur de sa taille. Tout serait plus simple pour toi, si tu parvenais à me tuer…

\- … Je te l'ai dit… Itachi m'a confié ta vie… Répondit Naruto après un léger silence, profitant de la proximité avec Sasuke. Finalement, c'est la seule promesse que je peux tenir… Si pour que tu restes en vie… Que le seul moyen que tu puisses enfin retrouver la paix… C'est que je meurs et que tu obtiennes ta vengeance… Alors d'accord. Accepta le blond sans hésitation.

\- … ''D'accord'' ? Répéta Sasuke, sans vraiment le croire.

Ses mots se répétaient en boucle dans sa tête. Sasuke posa son regard sur son Katana coincé entre leurs deux corps, il le baissa doucement jusqu'à ce que la pointe ne soit contre la poitrine du Jinchuriki. Jusqu'à ce que la pointe froide et meurtrière ne se positionne à l'endroit du cœur de son rival, son meilleur ami… Son… Non. Naruto ne l'était pas, il ne pouvait penser au même lien qui le reliait à Itachi…

Naruto ne bougea pas et pire que ça, il s'éloigna légèrement et toujours son visage plongé dans son cou, pour que l'Uchiwa puisse le transpercer sans… Aucun problème... Il attendait juste. Il n'opposerait aucune résistance. Une pensée amère et qui lui broya l'estomac l'étreignit. Une pensée nauséeuse qu'il n'aurait jamais cru avoir concernant son abruti blond.

Sasuke Uchiwa ne tuerait pas Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki se suicidait tout simplement.

\- Et toi qui m'a assuré qu'on y perdrait tous les deux la vie… Souffla Sasuke en refermant les yeux, se souvenant de leur discussion après la mort de Danzo.

\- J'ai menti… Avoua le blond, faisant froncer les sourcils à Sasuke. Enfin pas exactement… Je reste persuadé que si… Si on finissait vraiment ce combat, on mourrait tous les deux…

\- Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois aussi lâche pour ne pas faire ce qui doit être fait… Tu tiens tant à ce que je reste en vie… Mais je vais détruire ce monde et tu le sais… Tout ce à quoi tu tiens tellement… Ce pour quoi ton père et ta mère se sont sacrifiés. Siffla Sasuke, frappant là où il savait que ça ferait mal, mais Naruto n'eut aucune réaction. _Moi_, celui à qui t'a promis de ramener à Konoha... Je vais te tuer sans le moindre scrupule et tu vas me laisser faire ? Juste sous prétexte que tu as fait une promesse à mon frère ?! Cracha Sasuke, sa colère reprenant le dessus sur la surprise.

\- Toi qui te dis intelligent… Ricana tristement Naruto. Tu ne comprends pas et n'écoute que ce que tu veux entendre… Espèce de glaçon sans sentiment.

\- Ferme-là, Usuratonkachi. Gronda Sasuke, piqué au vif par l'insulte, faisant doucement rire Naruto qui réchauffa sans le vouloir le cœur de glace du Nukenin. Tu fais tourner cette ''conversation'' en rond. Soupira-t-il.

Sasuke se rendit effectivement compte que cela faisait bien dix bonnes minutes qu'ils étaient ainsi à se répéter les mêmes choses, toujours dans la même position et si proche. Cela l'agaçait prodigieusement alors qu'il aurait pu en finir depuis un bon moment. Naruto lui laissant une occasion inespérée.

\- J'ai menti… Parce que je ne peux tout simplement pas supporter l'idée d'avoir ton sang sur les mains… Avoua Naruto en le regardant enfin sans relâcher une seconde son emprise, ses yeux si bleus remplis de cette vérité qu'ils se refusaient tous les deux. Si j'arrivais à te stopper de _cette _manière, je ne pourrais supporter de vivre dans un monde où tu n'es plus. Déclara le Jinchuriki, se retenant une grimace à la niaiserie de son aveu et qui sonnait mieux dans sa tête.

**Fin Flash-back.**

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

\- À quoi tu penses ? Questionna une voix douce et basse, le sortant de ses souvenirs et reposant ses yeux clairs dans les yeux plus sombre qui lui faisaient face.

\- Tu as dit que j'avais des beaux yeux. Sourit Naruto en rapprochant le visage de son amant du sien, qui se laissa faire.

\- Quoi ? Interrogea de nouveau l'Uchiwa en levant un sourcil, perplexe.

\- Lors de… De notre dernière confrontation… Répondit Naruto avec hésitation.

Il savait que Sasuke ne lui avait toujours pas entièrement pardonné pour la décision qu'il avait pris ce jour_-_là, même après autant d'années de vie commune et qu'ils étaient encore plus proche qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été, en partie grâce à elle. L'Uchiwa lui en voulait toujours et il le comprenait. Il aurait réagi pareil, peut-être, enfin même sûrement beaucoup plus violemment que son amant.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas en reparler… Soupira Sasuke en embrassant la bouche si tentatrice de son compagnon.

\- Je sais. Répondit ce dernier contre ses lèvres. Mais je viens de repenser à cette phrase que tu m'as sorti comme un cheveu sur la soupe.

\- Je ne parlais pas de moi. Réfuta Sasuke de très mauvais foie en embrassant de nouveau Naruto pour qu'il ne continu pas sur cette lancée. Peine perdue.

\- Menteur. Souffla le blond avec un sourire moqueur en abaissant une main pour caresser avec tendresse le torse d'albâtre, qui contrastait avec sa paume bronzée.

\- Même si c'était le cas, cela te gênerait ? Demanda Sasuke en allongeant Naruto sur le dos et en prenant place entre ses cuisses, entreprenant de mordiller tendrement son cou.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça… Soupira d'aise le blond en sentant la langue de son mari lui lécher la peau avec gourmandise.

\- Ce que je préfère dans tes yeux… Chuchota Sasuke en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille, faisant émettre un gémissement de plaisir au Jinchuriki, qui se cambra légèrement en arrière. C'est lorsqu'ils se voilent sous le plaisir que moi seul peut te procurer.

\- Pré… Prétentieux… Haleta Naruto alors que la main de son amant se fraya un chemin sous la couverture pour frôler du bout des doigts son ventre où se dessinait le sceau de Kurama.

\- Mais pas moins vrai. Répliqua narquoisement le Noiraud en esquissant un sourire de satisfaction en embrassant passionnément son Hokage, qui répondit instantanément à son baiser avide en agrippant fermement la chevelure ébène pour l'approfondir.

\- Co… Comment… Haleta difficilement Naruto en se séparant des lèvres fines de son amant. Comment pourrais-tu le savoir… Alors que tu es le seul homme que j'ai pu avoir… Souffla le blond provocateur, alors que Sasuke aspira la peau de son cou de ses lèvres, tout près d'un énième suçon. Dans mon lit… ?

\- Je le sais, c'est tout. Assura le descendant en plongeant son regard nuit dans celui océan. Tu es à moi et personne d'autres ne te touchera. Je le tuerais avant même qu'il ait pu poser un seul doigt sur toi.

\- Et si je suis consentant ? Questionna innocemment le blond avec une lueur de pure malice dans le regard, provoquant son mari... Qui n'y vit que du feu.

\- Cela changera rien. J'éliminerais tous ceux qui s'approcheront de toi. Siffla Sasuke en rapprochant son visage du blond, qui perdit son sourire et prenant un visage plus que sérieux à la sincérité du Noiraud. Et si je dois détruire Konoha pour en être sûr et certain, je le ferais. Tu es à moi, Naruto. Et même si tu veux me quitter, je m'assurerais que tous sachent que tu es intouchable tant que je serais encore en vie, quitte à détruire _tous _les Pays. Promis Sasuke en se relevant.

Sasuke s'éloigna du corps de Naruto et s'assit au bord du lit, enfilant son caleçon. Naruto resta un instant figé par les paroles de l'Uchiwa. Puis malgré les menaces plus que sincères de Sasuke, un grand sourire illumina son visage. Comment pourrait-il avoir l'idée d'aller voir ailleurs, lorsqu'il avait son meilleur ami près de lui ? Personne ne pourrait le combler autant et ça, lui-même en était certain.

Puis il eut un profond soupir, Sasuke était tellement jaloux et possessif qu'il n'avait pas vu qu'il se moquait de lui. Cela avait toujours été un sujet délicat entre eux, surtout après ''les épisodes Sakura''. Le blond se releva et colla son torse au dos de son amant en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.

\- J'aime quand tu te montres aussi jaloux et possessif… Susurra l'Hokage à l'oreille du Noiraud, lui mordant affectueusement le creux de son épaule.

\- Tu l'as fait exprès… Comprit enfin Sasuke qui soupira en se passant la main dans ses cheveux.

Sasuke se calma à mesure qu'il se rappelait le sourire et le regard de son mari. Il avait pourtant l'habitude de leur provocation mutuelle, lui-même n'étant pas en reste lorsqu'il s'agissait de rendre son Hokage jaloux. Qui était beaucoup trop facile en connaissant le caractère impulsif de l'Uzumaki.

\- Usuratonkachi. S'exaspéra-t-il en fermant les yeux avec un sourire.

\- Je t'aime, Sasuke Uchiwa. Déclara Naruto en tournant doucement le visage de son mari pour qu'il le regarde. Toi et personnes d'autres. Rien qu'à l'idée qu'un autre me touche me dégoute. Assura le blond en posant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres rougies et gonflées. Qu'une autre bouche m'embrasse me donne des nausées. Ajouta Naruto en embrassant le coin de ses lèvres. Qu'un autre me fasse l'amour ou à qui je ferais l'amour me donne envie de vomir. Continua-t-il de plus en plus bas.

Naruto tira doucement le corps de Sasuke en arrière et le rallongea. Ce dernier se laissa faire sans un mot. Ses yeux brillèrent de convoitise lorsque que _son _Jinchuriki se plaça à califourchon sur son bassin, le surplombant. Naruto était si magnifique ainsi, baigné dans la lumière du Soleil, ses cheveux brillants et dissimulant à moitié ses yeux qui luisaient avec les rayons solaires, le regardant avec intensité.

Le blond admira sans se lasser le corps finement sculpté et athlétique de _son _homme. Il passa ses mains sur certaines cicatrices qui marquaient la peau pâle, se rappelant de comment il en avait eu quelques-unes. Ses doigts caressèrent avec tendresse le corps précieux sous son regard, se gorgeant de sa fraîcheur et de sa douceur. L'envie de l'embrasser était si forte et puissante mais il parvint à se contenir pour l'instant, profitant un maximum de cette calme proximité et se réchauffant sous le regard pénétrant de Sasuke, qui ne l'avait lâché aucune seconde de son regard intense.

Naruto continua ses caresses, passant sur tous les points sensibles de son homme qui frissonna sous les attouchements plus qu'agréable de sa moitié. L'Anbu se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas briser cet instant en attrapant son mari par les hanches et prendre possession de ce corps qui fusionnait si parfaitement avec le sien.

\- Et même si… Si par malheur, je ne t'aimais plus comme aujourd'hui… Que notre mariage ne fonctionnait plus… S'éleva la voix rauque et pensive de _son_ Uchiwa, éloignant son envie pour le moment. Je ne veux plus jamais ressentir l'impression de te perdre. C'est arrivé beaucoup trop de fois, alors non, aucun autre ne pourra rentrer dans ma vie comme tu en fais partie… Chuchota le blond en plongeant ses yeux amoureux dans ceux passionnés de son mari.

\- Je ne laisserais personne prendre ma place auprès de toi. Assura Sasuke en incitant Naruto à se rapprocher en posant sa main sur une hanche bronzée, ce que fit ce dernier sans hésiter, leur bouche se frôlant et n'attendant qu'un signal pour se retrouver enfin. Il n'y a que toi qui puisses prendre cette décision. Si tu devais ne plus m'aimer, je te rendrais ta liberté mais n'espère aucunement refaire ta vie avec quelqu'un d'autre, même si tu es parfaitement consentant. Je ne laisserais pas cela arriver et je ferais exactement tout ce que je t'ai dit. Garanti Sasuke en embrassant son idiot favori qui se colla étroitement à son mari, répondant à son baiser.

\- Je ne pourrais te laisser partir Teme… Déclara l'Hokage en rompant difficilement leur embrassade. Je ne ferais jamais l'erreur deux fois, Sas'ke.

Les mariés fermèrent les yeux. Souvenir. Ce souvenir qui avait toujours été un sujet délicat. Moins que certains comme avec Itachi et la désertion de Sasuke, mais pas moins important. Une étape qui avait été la concrétisation du lien profond et intense qui les unissait.

* * *

**Chapitre terminée ^^**

**Je ne voulais pas finir ainsi, ni à ce passage mais sinon le chapitre allait être beaucoup beaucoup trop long et j'ai préféré couper ici ^^**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous avez passé à bon moment lors de cette lecture :-)**

**Les déclarations de nos deux Ninjas favoris ?**

**L'abandon de Naruto et la réaction de Sasuke ?**

**Les prochains chapitres se consacreront au passé de nos deux tourtereaux avant l'histoire de l'Akatsuki, le départ de Sasuke et un chapitre à l'annonce de sa ''mort''.**

**N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser des reviews pour me laisser vos avis, vos impressions ou vos idées ^^ Toute critiques est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle soit constructive.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et à bientôt pour la suite,  
Xoxo :***


	19. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze & Sasuke Uchiwa

**Bonjour chère lectrice/Lecteur ^^**

**Je tiens d'abord encore à sincèrement remercier toutes celles qui me suivent et qui ont mis mon histoire dans leur follows et favoris ^^**

**Disclamers :**** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement sauf ceux qui vont apparaître et qui ne font pas partie de l'Histoire original où de d'autres mangas que je préciserais à la fin si cela arrive.**

**Je n'ai pas vu Boruto donc aucune référence - si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas fait exprès - à l'exception de certains noms dont j'ai entendu vaguement parler. N'hésitez pas à me spoils, cela ne me gêne pas du tout, car je ne compte pas suivre Boruto, j'arrive pas, enfin pour l'instant du moins ^^**

**Pairing:**** Sasu/Naru/Sasu. Kiba/Hinata. ****Shikamaru/Temari. Kakashi/Iruka pour les plus mentionnés.**

**Rating :**** M pour violence, langage vulgaire. Hétéro et Yaoi donc sexe entre hommes alors Homophobes s'abstenir.**

**News ****: Si vous voulez discuter et partager vos avis, j'ai créé un compte Instagram sous le nom de abbyfalls345 et un Facebook sous le nom de Abigaël Falls**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira et qu'il vous donnera envie de connaître la suite :-)**

**J'espère à bientôt :***

* * *

**Flash-back : Quelques mois après la libération de Sasuke.**

Tous les Shinobis de la Génération du futur Hokage étaient réunis à l'Ichiraku. La joie et la bonne humeur étaient au rendez-vous, notamment grâce à l'enthousiasme débordant de Kiba et de Naruto, qui animaient à eux deux la grande soirée sous les éclats de rire de leurs amis. Loin des tracas, loin des missions, loin des responsabilités et à des milliers de kilomètres des guerres et des champs de bataille. Même l'absence d'une certaine rosette qui pesait encore sur un blond de temps en temps ne pouvait entacher l'allégresse et l'ambiance bon enfant qui envahissaient le restaurant.

Quelques heures avant de manger, Kiba et Naruto avaient pris place sur une estrade improvisée pour un Karaoké. Entre deux éclats de rire, ils tentaient de chanter la fameuse chanson 'libéré délivré', mais les deux meilleurs amis ne la connaissaient aucunement et baragouinaient plus qu'ils ne chantaient, l'alcool n'aidait pas non plus à leur synchronisation et à leur articulation. Ces faits amenaient quelques petites chamailleries entre les deux Shinobis, le blond accusant férocement le brun de le faire se tromper dans la chanson et vice-versa. Amenant des fous rires et des moqueries chez leurs amis qui comptaient les points.

Un seul n'était pas à l'humeur de la fête et ne voyait pas du bon œil le duo, et qui restait un peu distant et en retrait avec la bande d'amis et ce, malgré les efforts d'Ino ou encore d'Hinata pour l'intégrer dans leurs conversations et le dérider un peu. Elles ne se décourageaient pas pour autant lorsqu'il les repoussait fermement avec un regard à vous glacer le sang, qui n'avait plus autant d'effet depuis qu'elles avaient capté les regards qu'il posait sur un certain blondinet.

La fleuriste s'amusait à provoquer l'Uchiwa en le collant avec des yeux de merlan frit, ou d'attiser sa jalousie avec des sous-entendus loin d'être subtile mais où perçait évidemment la moquerie. Ino n'était pas assez idiote et suicidaire pour se montrer sérieuse en connaissant le caractère maladivement possessif et protecteur de son ancien amour d'enfance. Elle se souvenait du regard lancé à son ancienne meilleure amie lorsque celle-ci avait insulté Naruto, elle en avait encore des frissons.

Cependant, Sasuke ne l'écoutait pas et ne faisait aucune attention à elle. L'Uchiwa restait les yeux braqués sur le duo de mauvais chanteur improvisé. Ses poings étaient fermement serrés, les yeux plissés avec la mâchoire contractée qui le faisait grincer des dents. Sasuke était encore plus inaccessible que par le passé et Ino retint un soupir en le voyant aussi tendu et sur la défensive, prêt à s'interposer aux moindres gestes suspects du maître-chien.

Cela n'avait échappé à personne que depuis leur apparition, Kiba se montrait un peu trop proche du Jinchuriki et beaucoup trop tactile envers son ami blond. Le maître-chien n'hésitait aucunement à passer son bras autour des épaules du futur Hokage, chuchoter à son oreille pour des choses qui faisaient se bidonner ou rougir Naruto, et que personne n'entendait à part le fils Namikaze. Namikaze qui ne remarqua à aucun moment les coups d'œil provoquant et pervers de Kiba envers son compagnon.

L'Inuzuka s'était tout aussi montré suicidaire lors de l'arrivée de Naruto et Sasuke au restaurant de ramen. Le brun avait délibérément laisser deux places vacantes de chaque côté de lui pour se placer entre les deux amants, ne leur laissant que l'option qu'il soit au milieu vu que c'était les deux seules places encore disponibles autour de la table.

Ce qui sauva le futur Chef de Clan, ce fut l'intelligence de Shikamaru qui avait sur-le-champ remarqué le manège du maître d'Akamaru. Le génie s'était aussitôt décalé d'une chaise, se retrouvant à côté de Kiba pour laisser les deux amants côte à côte, profitant que les deux rivaux saluent joyeusement le reste de la bande, enfin surtout l'Uzumaki tandis que l'Uchiwa se contentait d'un signe de tête avec un air blasé et irrité, leur démontrant qu'il avait envie de tout sauf d'être avec eux.

\- Arrête ce que tu prévois tout de suite, tu vas te faire tuer avant la fin de la soirée… Chuchota le génie Nara à Kiba plus que sérieux.

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. Lui sourit Kiba, faisant lever un sourcil à Shikamaru devant sa fausse innocence.

Shikamaru n'insista pas mais resta tout de même prudent et attentif. Une mort parmi ses camarades lui feraient beaucoup trop de paperasse et c'était beaucoup trop galère.

Au fil de la soirée, la tension qui émana de Sasuke ne diminua aucunement bien au contraire et cela devenait de plus en plus palpable. Naruto restait le plus souvent auprès de lui et lui jetait des regards très équivoque et chaud, mais Kiba l'amenait toujours rapidement à s'éloigner et attirer son attention.

Sasuke remercia intérieurement Hinata lorsque celle-ci voulu parler à Kiba seul à seul, encore un peu et il aurait massacré le maître-chien, tellement que celui-ci commençait beaucoup trop à le chauffer avec son attitude et son boulet de blond qui n'y voyait que du feu.

Naruto sourit en les regardant s'éloigner et en espérant enfin que ces deux-là avoueraient enfin qu'ils étaient ensemble. Tout le monde le savait mais ils préféraient que cela soit eux-mêmes qui le leur révèlent, même s'il avait beaucoup de mal à tenir sa langue et les sous-entendus.

Naruto se tourna vers son meilleur ami qui était sombre depuis le début de la soirée. Kiba l'avait un peu monopolisé pendant les festivités et il sentait que ça ne plaisait pas du tout à _sa moitié_. Un soupir franchi ses lèvres, il n'était même pas étonné de son attitude renfermé et froid. Son meilleur ami était l'être le plus asocial qu'il connaissait et bien que ça l'énervait, il aimait ce côté de son caractère. Et parce qu'égoïstement, Sasuke restait rien qu'à lui et il n'avait à le partageait avec personne.

\- Allez Sas'ke, fais pas la tête. Chuchota le blond en se penchant à l'oreille du Noiraud et lui mordant discrètement le lobe, profitant que personne ne faisait attention à eux.

\- T'avais dit 1 heure, Usuratonkachi. Rappela sèchement Sasuke en le fixant avec irritation tout en s'écartant.

\- Je sais, je sais, mais profite un peu, ça peut pas te faire de mal. Soupira Naruto en se passant la main dans ses cheveux blés.

\- C'est de toi que je veux profiter. Rétorqua suavement le descendant, faisant rougir le fils Uzumaki à ses paroles luxurieuses et à son regard chaud et concupiscent où une lueur de désir pure faisait briller ses pupilles sombre.

Naruto se pencha et embrassa tendrement le Noiraud. Ils détestaient l'un comme l'autre étaler leurs sentiments alors qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, préférant rester discret. Néanmoins, Naruto avait cette envie qui le tiraillait depuis bien avant la soirée. L'alcool dans son sang n'aidait pas non plus à diminuer le désir et l'attrait intense qu'il éprouvait pour son compagnon.

Sa main bronzée se retrouva rapidement derrière la nuque pâle de l'Uchiwa pour approfondir leur baiser. Leurs lèvres se synchronisèrent, se caressant lentement pour savourer le goût de leur homologue mais ce fut rapidement plus suffisant pour les combler. Leurs bouches s'ouvrirent pour laisser leur langue retrouver leur compagne, doucement et amoureusement, s'enroulant lentement pour profiter du plaisir qu'elles ressentaient.

La main pâle se retrouva rapidement sur la taille de son amant pour le rapprocher de lui, le faisant à moitié s'asseoir sur les genoux de son propriétaire. Le futur Hokage passa ses bras autour de la nuque de son ancien coéquipier, penchant la tête sur le côté pour approfondir l'échange.

Tout s'était rapidement effacé autour d'eux, rien d'autre ne comptait que cette proximité et leur envie mutuelle qui grimpait dangereusement, envahissant bien malgré eux la salle d'une chaleur ardente et intime.

Un raclement de gorge les firent se séparer promptement. Naruto se replaça correctement sur sa chaise en remettant son t-shirt qui s'était à moitié relevé à cause des mains de Sasuke, qui s'étaient faites un peu trop voyageuse. Le fils Uzumaki rougit jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux en avisant tous les regards posés sur eux. Certains envieux, d'autres gênés, agacé, ou encore blasé – venant sans surprise de Shikamaru qui murmura un de ses célèbres 'galères' – et curieux venant de Sai.

\- Sérieux, prenez-vous une chambre. Soupira Ino qui détourna le regard, les joues affreusement rouges.

La blonde se souvenait parfaitement de la scène qui s'était déroulée sous ses yeux seulement quelques jours plus tôt et qui était encore bien trop fraîche dans son esprit. Elle était encore moins habituée à ces torrides embrassades venant de ses deux amis. Ces derniers restaient discrets sur leur couple et n'étaient jamais aussi intime lorsqu'ils étaient en public, pouvant même les faire douter de la nature de leur relation… S'il n'y avait pas leurs échanges de regard.

\- Pardon Ino. Ricana nerveusement Naruto en se servant un énième verre pour calmer le feu qui le consumait et qui n'avait besoin que d'une chose pour se calmer...

Après ce petit interlude et des rires de quelques-uns qui se régalaient de la gêne du Jinchuriki, et de la frustration faisant briller ses pupilles azurs. La petite fête reprit avec plus d'entrain.

Sasuke se dérida un peu lorsque Kiba et Hinata officialisèrent enfin leur couple. Ce qui n'échappa aucunement à Shikamaru, Ino et Hinata qui s'empêchèrent très très difficilement de partir dans un fou rire mémorable.

À la fin de la soirée, seulement Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Hinata, Ino et Sai étaient encore présent et réveillés à l'Ichiraku, même si le maître-chien était à deux doigts de tomber comme une souche.

L'humeur et l'euphorie de la fête étaient redescendus lentement et le calme avait progressivement pris place dans le restaurant. Ils profitaient de la paix bien méritées pour se souvenir des bons moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

Sasuke était assis sur un des canapés que Teuchi avait fait installer pour leur soirée. Ses jambes posées sur la petite table basse en face de lui et la cheville gauche sur la droite. Naruto était allongé de tout son long sur le flanc et sa tête posée sur ses cuisses. Le fils Uzumaki profitait allègrement de la main gauche du descendant qui caressait tendrement ses cheveux, passant distraitement ses doigts fins et effilés entre les fils blonds. La main droite de Sasuke entourait son ventre et ses doigts étaient entrelacés à ceux de Naruto.

Hinata était allongée sur celui d'en face. La Chef de Clan entourait Kiba de ses bras qui était installé bien confortablement entre ses jambes, ses mains caressaient lentement les jambes de sa compagne et son dos était contre la poitrine de sa chère et tendre.

Ino était assise sur un fauteuil sur l'un des côtés de la table basse. Sa tête était posée sur la cuisse de Sai qui s'était assis sur l'accoudoir. Le coude droit sur le haut du fauteuil, il soutenait sa tête de sa main droite. Alors qu'imitant le porteur du Sharingan, il passait distraitement sa main gauche dans les longs cheveux blond de la coéquipière de Shikamaru et Chôji. Sous le sourire attendri de Naruto et d'Hinata qui n'avaient aucunement loupé le rapprochement de leurs deux amis pendant la soirée.

\- C'est sûr que cette mission était un fiasco mais on s'est bien éclaté quand même. Rigola Kiba en laissant échapper une larme sous l'hilarité.

\- Ouais bah parles pour toi… C'est pas toi qui avait une furie sur les bras. Bougonna Naruto avant de bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, faisant rigoler encore plus ses amis.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle était tarée cette nana. Une vraie harpie. Pouffa Ino en ramenant ses jambes sur le fauteuil. Même moi, je n'étais pas comme ça.

\- Tu étais pire ! S'exclamèrent Naruto et Kiba d'une seule et même voix en la pointant du doigt, offusquant Ino, rire Hinata ainsi que sourire Sasuke et Sai.

\- N'importe quoi ! Bouda Ino en s'asseyant et croisant les bras, ses yeux leur lançant des éclairs.

\- Je ne peux qu'être d'accord. Renchérit Sasuke, effarant la blonde qui le regardait avec les yeux comme des billes à la suite de cette trahison.

\- Comment tu pourrais le savoir ? Tu avais déjà abandonné Konoha lors de cette mission. Intervient soudainement la voix de Saï… Qui ne comprenait toujours pas la définition du mot tact et sujet tabou…

Aucun reproche ne paraissait dans ses paroles mais cela suffit aisément à jeter un froid intense dans la pièce. Sasuke s'assombrit immédiatement et stoppa net ses caresses. Naruto baissa la tête, dissimulant ses yeux derrière sa chevelure blonde et il resserra inconsciemment ses doigts à ceux de son homme.

Kiba jeta un regard hivernal à Sasuke en serrant les poings. Hinata se mordit les lèvres sous la tension glaciale qui avait remplacé la bonne humeur. La cousine de Neji regarda Naruto qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang et elle pouvait sentir toute la douleur qu'il éprouvait aux mots de l'ancien Shinobi de la Racine.

Ino jeta un regard de désapprobation à son ami qui ne comprenait pas vraiment les yeux réprobateurs de la blonde sur lui, il n'avait fait qu'énoncer les faits après tout, alors pourquoi lui en vouloir ? Les sentiments humains étaient vraiment trop compliqués pour lui, malgré la détermination de la fleuriste pour lui expliquer comment cela fonctionnait.

\- M'enfin, la meilleure partie c'est quand qu'elle a voulu que tu lui fasses un gosse. Reprit Kiba dans un rire nerveux et loin de ceux qu'il avait émis lors de leur fête.

Le maître-chien désirait plus que tout détendre cette atmosphère beaucoup trop lourde, qui avait ranimé la colère qu'il éprouvait pour le dernier des Uchiwa. Il jubila intérieurement au froncement de sourcil de Sasuke à cette information, qui lui déplaisait fortement.

\- Ta tête était mémorable, dommage que j'avais pas d'appareil photo sous la main. Soupira fortement Kiba avec déception.

\- Faux-frère. Grogna le blond en fusillant son ami du regard. Ami qui lui tira la langue comme un gamin, puis qui rigola plus franchement. J'aurais bien voulu t'y voir avec ce pot de colle aux basques. Marmonna Naruto.

\- Non merci. Rigola le maître-chien. Mais c'était très divertissant, merci _Naru-chan_. Se moqua Kiba en exagérant son ton aigue, faisant grimacer ses amis à son ton perçant et agaçant.

\- C'est ça moque-toi, Baka. Bouda Naruto en croisant les bras, amenant d'autres rires chez ses amis.

\- Mais c'est ce que je fais. Affirma Kiba en mimant un baiser avec ses lèvres. Tu es vraiment trop mignon quand tu boudes, mon petit _Naru-Chan._

\- Tu pourrais me défendre toi aussi. Reprocha le blond en se tournant pour regarder son compagnon.

Cependant, ce dernier se contenta d'hausser les épaules avec un sourire narquois en le regardant, faisant grogner le blond qui fit une moue vexée. Moue vexée qui se transforma rapidement en un sourire mesquin. Le blond reposa son regard sur le maître-chien qui détestait ce sourire malicieux et sadique.

\- Et toi alors ? Reprit Naruto en se redressant.

\- Quoi moi ? Interrogea prudemment Kiba, ayant un mauvais pressentiment.

\- C'est quand qu'on pourra voir un mini-Kiba déambulait dans Konoha ? Enfin je préfèrerais voir une mini-Hinata, c'est moins galère comme dirait Shika. Ricana Naruto.

La réaction fut immédiate, Hinata et Kiba rougirent jusqu'aux oreilles et la Chef de Clan détourna le regard sous la gêne. Kiba insulta véhément son idiot de meilleur ami, qui se régala de sa réaction et qui continua avec plaisir sur sa lancée de mettre mal à l'aise le Chūnin. Vengeance, vengeance. Cela ne dura quelques minutes avant que les deux ne se calment et qu'ils repartent dans des anecdotes moins douloureuse.

\- Naru-chan, je peux te parler un instant ? Questionna soudainement Hinata avec une certaine hésitation et surprenant un instant le blond, qui hocha la tête avec un sourire.

La Hyuga et l'Uzumaki rentrèrent dans la cuisine. Naruto leur servit deux verres de jus de fruit et Hinata le remercia d'un sourire. Un silence apaisant prit place dans la cuisine, seulement coupé par les rires de Kiba et d'Ino dans l'autre pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passa, Hina-chan ? Il y a un problème ? Interrogea Naruto, ne tenant plus dans ce silence, bien qu'il était loin d'être désagréable.

\- Non, non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Rassura Hinata avec un sourire affectueux. En fait… J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer et je voulais que tu sois le premier au courant.

\- Je t'écoute. Assura le futur Hokage en installant la Kunoichi sur le comptoir.

Celle-ci fut un instant surprise par le geste de son frère de cœur. Hinata ne put empêcher un rougissement apparaître sur ses joues. Malgré qu'elle ne soit plus amoureuse de l'Uzumaki, elle le tenait encore en grande estime et se sentait toujours comme une enfant face à cet homme.

\- … Kiba et moi désirons avoir un enfant. Avoua la Hyuga, surprenant l'Uzumaki qui afficha ensuite un immense sourire de joie. Je voulais attendre demain pour te l'annoncer mais je ne pouvais plus attendre pour te le dire.

\- C'est génial ! S'extasia le Jinchuriki en serrant la jeune femme dans ses bras, qui rigola à son enthousiasme. Je vais le chouchouter ou la chouchouter comme pas permis ! Garantit Naruto en faisant une danse de la joie, où il failli plus d'une fois s'écrouler à cause de l'alcool pas encore totalement dissipé.

\- J'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin. L'arrêta Hinata dans un rire amusé.

Naruto était bien parti dans son élan de vouloir faire le tour de Konoha pour l'annoncer à qui voulait l'entendre, ou non d'ailleurs comme avec son rêve d'Hokage. Le blond se stoppa net et la fixa avec inquiétude, ce qui la toucha.

\- On veut que tu sois le parrain. Déclara Hinata en descendant prudemment du comptoir.

\- Qu… Quoi ?! Bégaya le Jinchuriki, les yeux comme des soucoupes. Mais… Mais pourquoi moi ? Interrogea Naruto, la voix tremblante sous l'émotion.

\- Tu poses vraiment cette question ? Rigola doucement Hinata en s'approchant et posant tendrement la main sur la joue striée de son frère de cœur. Parce que c'est toi tout simplement. Sourit-t-elle avec amour et confiance.

\- Hina-chan… Je…

\- On a confiance en toi plus qu'en n'importe qui d'autre. Assura doucement Hinata en posant sa deuxième main sur la seconde joue du Jinchuriki. Tu es le seul qui soit capable de le protéger envers et contre tout et...

Naruto ne la laissa pas finir qu'il la serra fortement dans ses bras, l'étreignant à l'en étouffer et ses larmes mouillèrent le cou pâle. La remerciant encore et encore pour sa confiance, qu'il ne la décevrait pas et qu'elle pourrait toujours compter sur lui.

La chef de Clan et le futur Hokage retournèrent dans le salon, heureux comme jamais. Sasuke haussa un sourcil en voyant les yeux rougis de son Baka et le sourire de dix kilomètres de long qui mangeait la moitié de son visage.

Naruto s'assit lourdement sans préavis sur le ventre de Kiba, ce qui lui coupa le souffle et le fit grimacer. L'Inuzuka le fusilla de ses yeux bruns mais il fut surpris par le soudain sérieux du Jinchuriki, faisant taire ses réprimandes bien senties.

\- Je peux t'assurer que je vais prendre mon rôle très au sérieux. Garantit Naruto de sa volonté à toute épreuve. Si tu leur fais le moindre mal, je te découpe en morceau et je te donne à bouffer à Kyubi. Menaça très franchement le Jinchuriki.

\- J'accepte cette mission, Hokage-sama. Assura le maître-chien, sans aucune ironie ou moquerie dans ses mots. Tous étaient persuadés depuis longtemps qu'il le deviendrait très rapidement.

\- Mais de quoi vous parlez ? Questionna Ino qui détestait ne pas comprendre.

\- Vous le serez bien assez tôt. Sourit malicieusement Kiba en virant sans ménagement Naruto qui grogna en se retrouvant les fesses à terre.

Tous retournèrent chez eux ensuite et avec bien du mal à cause d'Ino qui harcelait sans relâche le couple et le blond pour plus d'information. Mais ces derniers s'entêtaient à garder le secret, leur assurant qu'elle le saura que le lendemain où il réunirait de nouveau tout le monde pour l'annonce.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke et Naruto, après une douche plus qu'intense et interdit au moins de 18 ans, se couchèrent aussi nu l'un que l'autre et étroitement enlacés. Malgré la fatigue, ils ne purent s'endormirent immédiatement, l'ivresse de la soirée les maintenant encore en éveil.

\- Hinata et Kiba veulent un enfant. Avoua le fils Uzumaki après un moment de silence où il jouait pensivement avec les cheveux humides de son compagnon.

\- Je croyais que tu devais garder le secret ? Sourit Sasuke en plongeant son visage dans la chevelure blé, respirant avec délice leur odeur de noix de coco et profitant de leur douceur.

\- Hina-chan a accepté que je te le dise. Lui répondit Naruto en relevant le visage pour plonger dans les yeux de son meilleur ami. Ils m'ont choisi pour être le parrain.

\- Personne n'est mieux qualifiée que toi. Confirma le Noiraud en rouvrant ses paupières. Je suppose qu'ils ont choisi la marraine ? Questionna Sasuke, bien que la réponse lui importait peu.

\- Hanabi. Révéla le blond et ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague. Il baissa le regard sur le collier autour du cou de l'Uchiwa et l'effleura du bout des doigts. Collier qu'avait porté Itachi. Sas'ke ?

\- Hum ? Émit simplement le Noiraud.

Naruto hésita et Sasuke le sentit parfaitement. Le blond était étrange depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés et il se demandait ce qui pouvait encore bien se passer dans la tête de son blondinet.

\- Je t'aime. Avoua soudainement Naruto, faisant froncer les sourcils à l'Uchiwa.

\- Dobe…

\- Je voulais juste que tu le saches. Coupa le futur Hokage en le regardant de nouveau.

Naruto se redressa pour se positionner à califourchon sur les cuisses de son amant, qui n'aimait pas le regard nostalgique et mélancolique que posait son meilleur ami sur lui. C'était la première fois que le blond mettait un mot sur les sentiments qu'il éprouvait et bien qu'il avait aimé entendre cette déclaration aussi imprévisible que celui qui les avait prononcés, sa sonnait trop bizarrement à cet instant pour qu'il puisse en profiter vraiment.

Sasuke ne put se poser plus de question que son meilleur ami l'embrassa avec la frustration qu'il possédait depuis plusieurs heures, tout en descendant sa main le long de son corps pour s'entourait autour de sa virilité, lui faisant émettre un gémissement de plaisir étouffé par la bouche aimante de son Jinchuriki.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'annonce de la grossesse d'Hinata. Tous avaient été surpris par cette révélation, même Naruto n'était pas au courant que sa sœur de cœur était déjà enceinte lorsqu'elle lui avait avouer leur désir d'avoir un enfant. Ils n'avaient pas perdu de temps, c'était le cas de le dire.

Naruto était comblé pour ses deux amis et le faisait allégrement savoir à son entourage, tout en se vantant que ça serait lui le Parrain et que quiconque fera du mal à l'enfant, aura droit à un aller simple pour rejoindre Kurama dans sa cage et pas pour une plaisante partie de poker.

Cependant, les amis de Naruto ne pouvaient dissimuler leur inquiétude vis-à-vis du blond. Chacun avait perçu le changement progressif chez l'Uzumaki. Ce dernier était à son habitude à leur contact mais il était distant avec son amant. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer la distance qu'il avait soudainement mis entre eux.

Sasuke avait bien essayé d'inciter le blond à lui parler de ce qui n'allait pas mais Naruto déviait immédiatement le sujet, ou lui assurait que tout allait bien et qu'il avait juste un peu le cafard et était fatigué de la formation de Kakashi pour devenir rapidement Hokage.

Mais l'Uchiwa n'était pas dupe. Naruto était toujours pas loin de lui comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne reparte à nouveau, ils ne se lâchaient rarement des yeux et si l'un était présent, c'était sûr que l'autre n'était pas bien loin. Sans compter que Naruto était pratiquement toujours le premier à lui sauter dessus quand l'occasion se présentait. Cependant, depuis quelques semaines déjà, c'était compliqué d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un baiser et c'était frustrant… Et la frustration chez lui, ce transformait rapidement en contrariété, puis en agacement et pour finir… En colère… Ce qui amenait des événements ou des paroles qui faisaient toujours souffrir l'Uzumaki, le seul qui pouvait lui ranimait toute sortes d'émotion qu'il croyait perdu.

Sasuke perdit toute patience lorsque Naruto s'apprêtait à quitter la maison qu'il partageait dorénavant, sans vraiment faire attention à lui.

Les bras croisés sur son torse, le visage dur et le corps bien droit dans toute sa splendeur, le dernier Uchiwa se plaça devant le blond avant que celui-ci ne puisse franchir la porte.

\- Maintenant, tu vas me dire ce qui se passe. Ordonna fermement le porteur du Sharingan.

\- Sasuke, j'ai pas le temps, Kakashi-Senseï m'attends. Grogna Naruto en enfilant difficilement sa dernière chaussure, clopinant sur place et maudissant les lanières de sa sandale.

\- Il attendra. Trancha fermement Sasuke. Tu es distant depuis des semaines et je te connais trop pour savoir quand t'as un truc qui cloche.

\- On en a déjà parlé. Soupira le blond en faisant tout pour ne pas croiser le regard ténèbre, ce que remarqua le Noiraud qui fronça les sourcils.

\- Non, tu as esquivé. Rectifia Sasuke en plissant les yeux. Comme tu le fais maintenant. Rajouta-t-il avec irritation. Je te laisserais pas te défiler aujourd'hui, alors dis-moi tout de suite. Tu veux faire ta tête de mule ? Très bien, je le serais encore plus que toi.

\- … On ne peut pas continuer. Céda enfin Naruto d'une petite voix en serrant les poings.

\- Continuer ? De quoi tu parles ? Interrogea Sasuke, refusant de comprendre les paroles de son Jinchuriki.

\- Toi. Moi. Nous. Murmura Naruto en fermant les yeux, puis il les rouvrit avec son air si déterminé et résolu. Avec moi… Tu n'as pas d'avenir. Déclara-t-il avec fermeté.

\- Attends… Quoi ? Interrogea le Noiraud en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Je t'aime Sasuke, plus que je l'aurais imaginé mais tu es le dernier Uchiwa… Tu mérites d'avoir ce qui a de mieux et je ne peux te donner ce que tu désireras à un moment ou un autre… Alors vaut mieux qu'on arrête maintenant avant que…

\- Avant que rien du tout. Coupa froidement le Noiraud en s'approchant de son amant. Ne parles pas et ne pense pas à ma place, tu veux ?! T'es qu'un idiot de première.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'y as jamais pensé. Accusa Naruto, les yeux plissés. Je ne peux pas t'offrir d'avenir.

\- Non, je n'y ai jamais pensé. Répondit sincèrement Sasuke dans un profond soupir. Je pensais seulement à ma vengeance. Je pensais mourir avec mon frère, puis mourir après l'avoir vengé en détruisant Konoha et le monde Shinobi.

\- Mais ça n'est pas arrivé. Sourit Naruto et _ce _sourire énerva l'Uchiwa. On est enfin en paix et tu peux enfin construire un futur. Tu peux enfin reconstruire ton clan et redorer entièrement la réputation et le nom des Uchiwa. Je refuse d'être celui qui te prive d'avoir de nouveau une famille et d'empêcher la lignée des Uchiwa de perpétrait.

\- C'est donc ça qui te tracasse ? Soupira Sasuke en se passant la main dans ses cheveux avec lassitude. En y repensant, le subite changement de Naruto correspondait à l'annonce de la grossesse d'Hinata.

\- _Ça ? _S'étrangla presque le blondinet et le regard blasé de son meilleur ami l'agaça.

\- Peut-être que ma lignée doit s'arrêter avec moi. Coupa Sasuke en le regardant avec toute sa conviction. Arrête de penser aux autres et montre-toi un peu égoïste. Reprit-il avant que le blond ne dise quoi que ce soit et en s'approchant de son meilleur ami.

\- Comment tu peux me demander ça ? Gronda Naruto. Je ne peux pas me montrer égoïste alors que tu pourrais être heureux et avoir une descendance… Commença douloureusement le fils Uzumaki. Sakura, elle…

\- Arrête de parler d'elle. Claqua sèchement Sasuke en s'arrêtant à deux pas du blond. Tu m'énerves à toujours la rapporter à nos discussions. Je ne l'aime pas et je l'ai supporté uniquement parce qu'elle était notre coéquipière. Elle n'a jamais été rien de plus à mes yeux et ne le seras jamais. Assura fermement le Noiraud. Mon avenir ? Des enfants ? J'y ai renoncé depuis que tu m'as fait revenir au village et que j'ai pris conscience que tu m'as fait tomber amoureux de toi depuis notre jeunesse. Donc peu importe les décisions que tu prends, cela ne changera rien au fait que je t'aime et que je ne pourrais être heureux sans toi à mes côtés, ni avec elle, ni avec personnes d'autres. Déclara ouvertement Sasuke.

Ce dernier se pinça les lèvres et rougit furieusement en prenant conscience des mots qui avaient franchis la barrière de ses lèvres… Sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler.

Naruto cligna des yeux sous la surprise des paroles de son compagnon, le premier 'je t'aime' de Sasuke Uchiwa. Combien de filles avaient rêvé d'entendre ces mots, venant de l'idole de Konoha ? Combien d'entre elles auraient tout donné pour être à sa place ?

Ses yeux azurs s'assombrirent de désir au rosissement sur les joues de l'homme qu'il aimait, le rendant affreusement irrésistible et adorable. Et carrément désirable.

Sans qu'il ne puisse se retenir, Naruto attrapa le visage de son meilleur ami entre ses mains et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait, l'inondant de ses puissants sentiments qui bataillaient pour lui. Naruto se perdit lui-même dans toutes ses contradictions qui le tiraillaient fortement, mais lorsque les mains blanche et agile de _son _Uchiwa déchirèrent son haut sans sommation, et s'attaquèrent à son torse et ses tétons durci par le plaisir, il perdit toute rationalité et leur discussion était maintenant à mille lieux de ses pensées.

Il ne fallut qu'à peine quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent tous les deux en tenue d'Adam dans la chambre qu'il partageait. S'étreignant avec une passion que seul l'autre pouvait faire ressentir à son homologue.

Malheureusement, la soudaine déclaration de Sasuke - et à la suite de l'intervention de Sakura, métamorphosé en Ayame - n'empêcha aucunement la séparation des deux meilleurs amis par Naruto.

**Fin flash-back.**

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

\- Usuratonkachi. Appela doucement Sasuke, faisant rouvrir les yeux au blond.

\- Je te perdrais plus Sasuke, alors quoi que l'organisation veuilles vraiment, on l'affrontera ensemble. Décida Naruto en embrassant son mari.

Sasuke plongea ses mains dans la chevelure blé. Le fils Uzumaki ouvrit la bouche et l'Uchiwa l'imita pour un baiser tendre. Naruto fut le premier à s'éloigner et ce qu'il vit dans les yeux de son amant lui déplut fortement.

\- Tu sais que cela amènera des prises de bec ? Demanda Sasuke en poussant un profond soupir. C'est hors de question que tu te mettes en danger.

\- Tu sais que je vais me montrer plus borné que toi ? Sourit Naruto en lui mordant gentiment le creux de son épaule, le faisant grogner sourdement.

\- Je sais… Soupira de nouveau le Noiraud. Tu me fatigues, Usuratonkachi.

\- Je sais. Répéta le blond en rigolant et relevant la tête. Et puis…

Naruto se coupa net et écarquilla les yeux en pâlissant à vue d'œil. Sasuke fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce qu'avait encore son stupide mari. Ce dernier tourna son regard sur le réveil et se ranima brusquement en bondissant subitement hors du lit, faisant sursauter Sasuke qui se redressa en regardant son mari s'habiller en quatrième vitesse. Ce dernier failli d'ailleurs se vautrer quatre ou cinq fois dans sa précipitation, s'emmêlant les pieds dans les draps ou ses vêtements éparpillés un peu partout.

\- Usu…

\- J'aurais dû aller chercher Abigaël, il y a quatre heures ! S'affola Naruto en enfilant ses chaussures et sortant à cent à l'heure de leur chambre.

Sasuke se tendit et fixa à son tour le réveil. Midi. Oui, en effet, ils étaient en retard et en connaissant le caractère rancunier et têtu de leur fille, ils allaient en baver.

Sasuke se recoucha et fixa distraitement le plafond beige en croisant les bras derrière sa tête. Un sourire en coin s'afficha sur ses lèvres et il ferma les yeux. Dire qu'ils avaient bien failli se séparer définitivement...

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Flash-back : Après la confrontation entre Sakura et Sasuke :**

_Naruto plissa ses yeux qui passèrent du bleu océan à rouge sang, puis redevenir bleu en une fraction de seconde et ses poings se serrèrent, signe qu'elle avait réussi son effet._

_\- Elle s'en allait. Informa Sasuke en lâchant brusquement Sakura, n'ayant pas remarqué son manège étant absorbé par son ancien amant._

_\- Sasuke-kun. Tenta de retenir Sakura, qui se retint au mur pour ne pas s'écrouler au sol et de reprendre difficilement sa respiration et son souffle, alors que l'Uchiwa s'approcha du blond._

_\- Rentre chez toi et ne reviens jamais ici. Coupa Sasuke en la regardant mauvaisement par-dessus son épaule. N'oublie jamais ce que j'ai dit, tu le regretteras amèrement._

_Sakura serra les poings mais n'insista pas. Avec le blond dans les parages, elle ne pourrait rien faire de plus._

\- Tu veux quelque chose ? Questionna Sasuke, le dos tourné au Jinchuriki en se préparant un thé.

\- Juste un café. Répondit le blond qui était assis au comptoir de la cuisine.

Le silence pesant reprit ses droits dans la grande pièce. Naruto regardait tout sauf son ancien amant et ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait… Sa présence lui manquait affreusement et chaque jour était pire que le précédent. Malheureusement pour lui, chaque endroit où il posait son regard, il se remémorait…

Le canapé où il pouvait rester pendant des heures dans les bras l'un de l'autre à regarder des navets, ou commenter les films d'action ou autre. Ou d'encore « se battre » pour savoir qui regarderait tel ou tels programme qui semblaient plus intéressant que l'autre proposé. Même si le plus souvent cela finissait par un combat… Plus charnelle et plus intéressant et qui était de loin la meilleure des drogues…

Les rares parties de consoles endiablées ou qu'ils étaient tout aussi mauvais perdant l'un que l'autre et qu'ils se rejetaient toujours mutuellement la pierre.

Des engueulades parce que le blond prenait toute l'eau chaude ou qu'il ne rangeait pas ses affaires et d'autres choses bien banales…

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le plan de travail où s'affairait toujours aussi méthodiquement son ancien amant. Fameux plan de travail où bon nombre de fois qu'il avait attrapé les hanches de l'Uchiwa pour le posséder.

Le comptoir où s'était le plus souvent l'ancien Nukenin qui le revendiquer comme sien. De nombres incalculable de fois où qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu la patience d'atteindre la chambre et qu'ils faisaient l'amour à même le sol, ou sur le canapé.

Sasuke se retourna et leur regard se croisa pour ne plus se lâcher. Le fils Uchiwa posa la tasse orange devant le Jinchuriki qui n'y fit pas attention, celle-ci tournée entièrement sur son meilleur ami. Naruto se fit violence pour ne pas baisser les yeux sur le torse encore dénudé de Sasuke. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se retenir… Et son stupide Kitsune ne l'aidait en rien à lui balancer son manque et ses stupides phéromones à la gueule.

Sasuke se recula et s'adossa au plan de travail sans lâcher le regard océan. Tous les sentiments envers l'autre passèrent dans leurs pupilles… Mais les plus intenses et qui était les plus visibles étaient le manque et la frustration… Sasuke remarqua bien vite les quelques millièmes de seconde d'absence de _son _Uzumaki et en déduit rapidement que c'était des réflexions que lui faisaient sûrement Kyûbi.

\- … De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? Interrogea Sasuke après encore un moment de mutisme, ignorant délibérément le frisson qui le traversa en ayant aperçu le désir brut qui avait traversé les pupilles azurs.

\- Tu… Je…

Naruto soupira en coupant le contact visuel avec le cadet d'Itachi, ignorant le sentiment amer qui lui nouait la gorge. Pour une fois, il ne parvenait pas à dire les mots pour avouer ce qui se passait en lui. Pour exprimer à voix haute ce qu'il ressentait. Il ouvrit de nouveau la bouche mais la referma aussitôt.

Sasuke ne dit rien et continua d'observer son ancien compagnon. Naruto n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme et à voir son visage aussi las et cerné ainsi que son corps presque recourbé sur lui-même l'agaça. Le Jinchuriki était une force de la nature, un être inébranlable et déterminé, un homme qui savait toujours ce qu'il ressentait, n'hésitait pas à dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, à se battre pour ce qu'il croyait juste.

Cependant, le voir manquait de parole n'était pourtant pas vraiment anodin pour lui. Les mots n'avaient jamais été leur truc car ils préféraient les actes et les coups pour se comprendre. C'était pas vraiment sain, mais cela avait toujours fonctionné ainsi entre eux et ce n'était pas demain que cela changerait…

\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé. Reprit Naruto en ne pouvant cacher son amertume.

\- Quoi ?

\- Avec Sakura, je…

\- Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de parler d'elle. Gronda Sasuke en s'approchant, faisant lever les yeux du blond qui ouvrit de nouveau la bouche. Il ne s'est rien passé. Jamais. Déclara-t-il en posant ses deux mains sur le comptoir. Alors oublie-là et dis-moi pourquoi tu es ici. Ordonna le Noiraud en fronçant les sourcils.

\- … Mon meilleur ami me manque. Confessa Naruto en détournant de nouveau le regard. Je maintiens tout ce que j'ai dit sur nous mais… Tu me manques…

\- C'est toi qui as tout stoppé. Grinça Sasuke en plissant les yeux. Tu t'es éloigné.

\- Je sais ça. S'emporta Naruto en le dardant d'un regard agacé. Mais on ne peut pas seulement… Seulement…

Le blond se pinça les lèvres en baissant le regard, ne parvenant pas à terminer. Le dire à voix haute lui était tout bonnement impossible, ça sonnait déjà faux dans sa tête alors à voix haute... Après leur déclaration mutuelle et l'acceptation de leurs sentiments, comment il pouvait penser à revenir à cette relation qu'ils avaient eu par le passé ?

D'ailleurs, Sasuke ne se fit pas prier pour continuer ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à exprimer…

\- Seulement quoi ? Être coéquipier ? Meilleur ami ? S'agaça progressivement l'Uchiwa en serrant les poings sur le comptoir, faisant relever les yeux azurs. On a jamais été des amis Naruto. On a été des coéquipiers, des rivaux, des ennemis, des alliés… Mais on a jamais vraiment été des amis et tu le sais.

\- Sas'ke…

\- Sois honnête avec toi-même et avec moi. Le coupa soudainement Sasuke en se redressant, faisant froncer les sourcils à Naruto.

Sasuke contourna le comptoir sans quitter son ancien coéquipier de ses yeux sombre. Il se stoppa derrière le fils Namikaze qui se raidit en sentant le porteur du Sharingan dans son dos. Il ferma les yeux en sentant les doigts frais de la main droite de Sasuke sur sa nuque, qui la caressèrent doucement avant de remonter derrière son crâne jusqu'au nœud de son bandeau qu'il détacha agilement et avec facilité, le laissant tomber sur le comptoir dans un son typiquement métallique. La chevelure blé retenu retomba doucement devant les paupières closes.

Sasuke se rapprocha de son Jinchuriki et colla son torse dénudé contre son dos. Naruto se mordit la lèvre lorsque les doigts fins du Noiraud descendirent jusqu'à son cou et qu'il le frôla comme une plume, lui donnant des frissons et sa respiration s'accéléra lorsqu'il sentit le souffle chaud de Sasuke contre son oreille. Son odeur de boisée et de menthe poivrée lui parvint jusqu'au narine et il ne put s'empêcher d'inspirer l'effluve du descendant Uchiwa.

\- Je ne supporterais pas de t'avoir si proche de moi sans pouvoir te posséder. Chuchota suavement le Noiraud, le faisant difficilement déglutir. Le pourrais-tu ? Questionna calmement Sasuke en lui mordillant le lobe de son oreille, un halètement lui parvint et Sasuke sourit contre sa peau. Je ne peux pas te considérer comme mon meilleur ami alors que je sais l'effet que je te fais. Murmura-t-il suavement en descendant ses lèvres au creux du cou hâlé, tout comme ses doigts de sa main gauche qui passa sous sa veste pour caresser le bas de son ventre. Et que tu sais l'effet que tu me fais. Finit-il en lui mordillant son point érogène qui était la base de sa nuque.

Naruto serra les poings à s'en blanchir les phalanges autour de sa tasse, la respiration hachée et son corps qui s'échauffait lentement mais sûrement. Les mots de Sasuke n'étaient que la pure vérité. Rien que l'effet que lui procurait les légers effleurements et la bouche du Noiraud sur sa peau le lui confirmaient. Ils ne pourraient jamais être simplement des amis avec la relation qu'ils avaient entretenus, et l'ambiguïté qui régnerait toujours entre eux.

\- Tu n'accepteras donc pas mon choix… Chuchota Naruto en se retenant de se retourner.

\- Pas si celui-ci est complètement absurde. Confirma l'Uchiwa.

\- En quoi c'est absurde ? Siffla le blond en se retournant brusquement, faisant se reculer Sasuke. Tu dis que la lignée des Uchiwa devrait s'arrêter avec toi, mais qui te dis que tu ne changeras pas d'avis ? Que tu n'auras jamais envie d'avoir une descendance ? Interrogea le blond en se levant, faisant tomber sa chaise sous le mouvement violent. Donc tu sais quoi ? Je vais me montrer égoïste car je refuse d'être aux premières loges quand tu te découvriras l'envie de fonder une famille. Une famille que je pourrais jamais te donner. J'ai préféré tout arrêter entre nous avant de souffrir parce que j'aurais perdu la seule personne qui compte à mes yeux.

Sasuke ne put empêcher ses dôjutsus s'activaient aux paroles de Naruto, qui lui répondit en rougissant son regard. Avant qu'un des deux ne puissent dire quoi que ce soit d'autres, la sonnerie de la maison retentit.

\- Je crois qu'on s'est tout dit, tu devrais partir. Somma Sasuke d'une voix polaire en faisant un pas de côté. Mais quand tu franchiras cette porte… Reprit le Noiraud alors que Naruto passa à côté de lui. Tout sera terminé pour de bon.

Naruto ferma les yeux aux mots intransigeants de son ancien amant. Il désirait tellement rester aux côtés de Sasuke, ils avaient tellement vécu de choses ensemble alors que ça se termine ainsi, lui tordait l'estomac… Il était aussi en train de perdre Sasuke… Mais malgré ses propres paroles, ce n'était pas à lui qu'il pensait en prenant cette importante décision, c'était pour le mieux. La meilleure chose à faire pour ne pas s'enliser et souffrir plus qu'à l'heure actuelle.

\- Tu resteras mon meilleur ami… Murmura solennellement Naruto avant de continuer son chemin, ayant pris sa décision.

Le futur Hokage ouvrit la porte et se stoppa net en rencontrant le regard bleuté de sa Obaa-chan. Il fut intensément surpris de la rencontrer ici et au vu de ses yeux écarquillés, c'était la même chose pour l'ancienne Godaime. Celle-ci regarda par-dessus l'épaule du blond et un sourire illumina son visage en fixant l'Uchiwa, qui leva un sourcil.

\- Ah bah tiens Naruto, ça tombe bien que tu sois ici, j'ai à vous parler à tous les deux. Annonça Tsunade.

\- Pourquoi Obaa-chan ? Questionna le blond, perplexe.

\- Discute pas, Gamin. Sasuke habille-toi et suivez-moi. Ordonna la blonde en le fusillant des yeux et il hocha rapidement la tête en la suivant, suivit par Sasuke.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Dans le bureau de Tsunade :**

Tsunade soupira à la tension palpable entre les deux anciens coéquipiers, qui refusaient obstinément de se regarder et garder une distance très étonnante entre eux, leurs deux chaises à trois pas de l'autre. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient l'énerver ces deux-là quand ils s'y mettaient. Pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Ils la tueront un jour…

\- Bon, je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins. Vous énervez tout le monde. Déclara sérieusement l'ancienne Godaime.

\- Obaa-chan… Commença Naruto mais il se tut face à son regard polaire et il se ratatina sur sa chaise.

\- Vous êtes insupportable et ça devient invivable. Continua-t-elle en se servant un verre de saké. Je savais pas ce qu'il s'était passé entre vous pour que vous rompiez aussi subitement.

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas. Siffla instantanément Sasuke et le regard de Tsunade ne suffit pas à lui faire baisser les yeux.

\- Détrompe-toi. Riposta la Sannin d'une voix profondément agacée. Votre mauvaise humeur et votre sale état impactent profondément vos amis qui s'inquiètent pour vous deux, à un point qu'ils sont venus me voir pour m'en faire part. Hinata est venue me voir et comme toi… Se stoppa un petit instant Tsunade pour pointer le blond du doigt, qui soupira en sachant ce qu'avait pu dire sa sœur de cœur. Tu ne veux rien me dire, alors elle a pris la décision de me révéler ce qui te tracassait depuis des semaines.

\- Obaa-chan… Menaça Naruto en fronçant les sourcils, ne voulant aucunement discuter de ça maintenant, ni demain, ni plus jamais.

\- Et j'ai peut-être une solution à votre problème. Coupa-t-elle avec un sérieux inébranlable.

\- Quoi ? S'étonna Naruto, beaucoup plus intéressé que depuis le début de leur conversation, oubliant l'accroissement de son irritation, qui était de plus en plus coutumière ces dernières semaines.

\- Ce n'est évidemment pas sans risque. Prévint Tsunade en soupirant. Cela fait un moment que j'y travaille. Depuis qu'Hinata me l'a dit pour être honnête… Je voulais pas vous en parler avant d'avoir du concret et pour éviter de vous faire des faux espoirs. J'ai cherché pendant des jours et vous me devrez des heures de sommeils. Siffla-t-elle en les regardant durement tous les deux, avant de continuer. Je devais trouver une solution sans devoir passer par les méthodes d'Orochimaru et j'ai réussi. Tout indique que tout devrait bien se dérouler.

\- Tu… Tu veux dire que… ? Commença Naruto, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'insinuait sa Obaa-chan.

\- Oui, il serait tout à fait possible que vous puissiez porter un enfant. Enfanter serait le terme plus précis, vu qu'il posséderait vos deux gênes. Assura la Godaime. Ou trois si on compte Kyûbi.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient pénétrés dans le bureau, les deux anciens rivaux se regardèrent sous le choc de cette annonce, puis de nouveau sur Tsunade qui continua.

\- L'accouchement se fera par césarienne évidemment vu qu'aucun de vous ne possédez les appareils reproducteurs pour...

\- J'accepte. Coupa immédiatement Naruto en se levant.

\- Tu es sûr ? Interrogea tout de même Tsunade, bien qu'elle ne fut pas surprise de la réponse immédiate de son protégé.

\- Évidemment. Assura le blond avec son air déterminé.

\- Tu n'avais pas rompu aux dernières nouvelles ? Questionna de nouveau Tsunade en jetant un coup d'œil à Sasuke, qui son regard s'était soudainement assombri.

\- Peut-être mais tu as changé la donne, Sas'ke peut avoir un enfant alors ça n'a plus d'importance et…

\- Je refuse. Coupa soudainement la voix froide de l'Uchiwa, stoppant net Naruto qui cligna des yeux sous l'incompréhension en fixant son amant.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Teme ?! C'est ta chance d'avoir une descendance alors tu vas pas foutre ça en l'air à cause de ton caractère de cochon ! S'insurgea le futur Hokage.

\- Tu n'es qu'un con. Siffla durement l'Uchiwa en lui jetant un regard venimeux, puis il sortit du bureau en claquant violemment la porte en sortant.

\- Mais il a quoi cet enfoiré. Grogna le blond en s'apprêtant à suivre son abruti de meilleur ami.

\- Il a raison, t'es qu'un idiot. Soupira Tsunade, le stoppant et il se retourna avec un air plus qu'offusquer. Même s'il n'est pas vraiment plus intelligent sur ce coup-là. Marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe imaginaire.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez enfin ?! S'énerva Naruto, qui ses yeux virèrent à l'orange sous l'énervement profond.

\- Fais marcher le peu d'intelligence que tu as Gamin. Après tout, tu es le seul qui a toujours réussi à lire en lui.

\- Tsunade…

\- Reviens des semaines plus tôt. Le coupa la blonde en le regardant avec insistance. Reviens au jour où tu as quitté Sasuke. Rajouta Tsunade et Naruto serra les poings en ne désirant aucunement se souvenir. Mais au lieu d'être à ta place, mets-toi à la sienne. Incita la Sannin.

\- Tu essayes de me dire quoi ? Pourquoi faire des insinuations au lieu de me dire directement ce que tu as en tête. Grogna le fils Uzumaki en plissant les yeux.

\- Depuis le début, tu veux que Sasuke a une descendance, non ? Continua l'Hokage en se retenant de frapper son idiot de Gamin.

\- Bien sûr et…

\- Mais toi, tu le veux ou tu ne fais ça que pour lui ? Demande Tsunade en se servant un énième verre de saké, le faisant lever un sourcil. Et pendant 2 petites minutes, arrête de penser à Sasuke ou du moins mets-toi à sa place. Répéta la Sannin en le voyant ouvrir la bouche.

Naruto se tendit et ses yeux se perdirent loin du bureau. Les mots de sa Obaa-chan tournèrent en boucle dans son esprit. Le jour de sa séparation avec son rival. La décision qu'il avait prise pour _son _Uchiwa. La meilleure chose à faire… Et…

\- Je vais le buter. Siffla le futur Hokage en sortant du bureau.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto courrait comme un dératé dans les rues de son village. Tous le saluaient joyeusement et avec respect mais il ne répondait pas, pensant qu'à une seule et même personne. N'en pouvant plus de ne pouvoir avancer comme il le souhaitait, il sauta sur le toit le plus proche et reprit sa course frénétique, sans aucun obstacle pour le ralentir.

Naruto serra les poings en arrivant près du quartier Uchiwa. Il ralenti sa course que lorsqu'il aperçut _son _Uchiwa pénétrait dans le jardin. Le blond y pénétra à son tour, il attrapa fermement le poignet de Sasuke qui se dégagea violemment de son emprise.

\- Dégage Naruto avant que je dise quelque chose que je regretterais. Cracha Sasuke en se retournant de nouveau.

\- Je le veux aussi ! Hurla presque Naruto, faisant s'arrêter Sasuke mais qui ne se retourna pas pour autant. Les mots n'ont jamais été notre truc parce qu'on se comprend mieux avec les poings ou juste avec les regards, mais aujourd'hui, tu ne vois rien…

\- Je ne vois rien ? Siffla l'ancien Nukenin en se retournant. Tu as été très clair pourtant, non ? _« Sas'ke peut avoir un enfant alors ça n'a plus d'importance » _Répéta-t-il avec amertume. Tu as rompu parce que je ne pourrais pas avoir une famille. Tu as dit que je n'avais pas d'avenir avec toi et maintenant, Tsunade nous avoue qu'on pourrait avoir un enfant et tout s'est effacé ? Mais tu rêve Dobe, tout n'est pas aussi simple que tu sembles le croire.

\- Et pourquoi ça ne pourrait pas l'être ?! S'énerva Naruto en s'approchant dangereusement de son ancien amant. Oui, j'ai rompu parce que je voulais que tu fondes une famille et que tu puisses avoir un enfant que je ne pourrais pas te donner. J'ai cru t'avoir compris en parlant avec Tsunade mais j'ai juste l'impression que c'est toi maintenant qui cherches toutes les excuses pour te défiler.

\- C'est pas simple parce que si cela ne fonctionne pas, tout recommencera. S'emporta Sasuke alors que son Sharingan et son Rinnegan s'activèrent, faisant reculer Naruto. Effectivement, tu n'as absolument rien compris. Si ce que nous propose Tsunade ne fonctionne pas, TU FERAS QUOI ?! Hurla Sasuke en s'approchant de Naruto qui se figea. Tu penses à moi, tu veux tout ça pour moi mais tu n'as jamais, jamais essayé de savoir ce que moi je voulais ! Tu acceptes seulement parce que Tsunade a réussi l'exploit qu'on puisse avoir un enfant mais même si cela fonctionne, ce n'est qu'à moi que tu as pensé, c'est que pour moi que tu veux le faire. Donc oui, je ne veux rien faire parce que tu…

Sasuke ne put finir sa phrase qu'une bouche chaude et impatiente se posa sur la sienne. L'ancien Nukenin écarquilla les yeux alors que les mains puissantes du Jinchuriki entourèrent son visage pour qu'il ne s'éloigne pas. L'Uchiwa fronça les sourcils et apposa ses mains sur le torse de Naruto pour le reculer. Cependant, celui-ci ne le vit pas de cet œil et il se colla derechef au corps athlétique et fin de son compagnon en resserrant fermement son emprise sur Sasuke.

Sasuke eut de plus en plus de mal à vouloir s'éloigner du corps brûlant contre le sien, son corps refusait de lui obéir et il sentit ses jambes se faire tremblantes sous l'intense pic de plaisir qui le parcouru. Il ferma les yeux lorsque la langue du blond caressa sa bouche et instinctivement il l'ouvrit, laissant sa langue rejoindre sa moitié. Ses mains s'entourèrent autour de la nuque du Jinchuriki et Sasuke pencha la tête pour approfondir le baiser. Le manque et la frustration s'évanouirent pour ne laisser place qu'à la jouissance de retrouver enfin cette sensation d'être comblé et entier.

Tout ce qui comptait était leur bouche assoiffée de l'autre. Leurs langues qui se redécouvraient après de trop longues semaines de séparation. Les mains de Naruto qui descendirent pour parcourir le corps d'albâtre, passant sous sa veste et caressant son ventre, son dos, ses hanches et sans oublier ses fesses. La main droite du Noiraud quant à elle, remonta dans la chevelure douce et soyeuse du blond pour les agripper fermement, tandis que sa jumelle planta ses ongles dans la nuque du futur Hokage, le faisant grogner de contentement et de satisfaction.

Après quelques minutes d'embrassades intense, les deux amants séparèrent leur bouche qui était brillante de salive. Naruto posa des chastes baisers sur les lèvres rougies et gonflées de Sasuke, qui rouvrit les yeux pour les plonger dans la puissante mer azur qui lui faisait face. Leurs respirations étaient rapides et hachées, leurs souffles se mélangeaient et aucun ne voulait prendre la parole pour briser ce moment. Ce genre d'intimité qui leur avait si manqué.

\- Je le veux pour toi mais aussi pour moi. Répéta doucement Naruto, en posant un énième baiser sur les lèvres fines. Oui, c'est vrai que mes pensées étaient toujours tournées sur ton avenir et que je n'en faisais pas partie, mais je le veux. Parce que c'est avec toi et que je t'aime… Reprit le blond alors que Sasuke allait riposter. Et d'avoir imaginer qu'un être qu'on aimera puissent venir de nous deux me rend plus heureux que je n'aurais jamais cru l'être.

Naruto plongea son visage dans le cou blanc et huma son odeur de boisée, tout en descendant ses mains sur les bras de l'Uchiwa qui frissonna à son lent et doux touché.

\- Je n'en peux plus d'imaginer qu'une autre profite des frissons qui te parcourent… Continua suavement Naruto.

Le blond frôla du bout du doigt le bras pâle qui frémit, le faisant sourire de satisfaction alors qu'il fit glisser ses lèvres jusqu'à la mâchoire de Sasuke.

\- Qu'une autre puisse te marquer. Ajouta-t-il.

Naruto aspira la peau entre ses lèvres, faisant haleter Sasuke qui ferma les yeux en plantant plus profondément ses ongles dans la nuque du futur Hokage.

\- Qu'elle puisse entendre tes soupirs. Continua le blond.

Blond qui mordit gentiment le point sensible de son Uchiwa entre son cou et son oreille, faisant gémir Sasuke qui se mordit les lèvres pour empêcher tout autre son. Ce crétin blond allait le tuer. Il devait arrêter avant qu'il ne réponde plus de rien.

\- T'entendre exprimer ton désir lorsque tu atteins ta jouissance… Sourit sadiquement Naruto.

D'un coup de bassin très bien placé, Naruto fit frôler leurs virilités, faisant se crisper Sasuke qui serra les dents alors qu'un gémissement s'apprêtait à franchir ses lèvres.

\- T'entendre râlé parce que je ne range pas mes affaires… Continua plus légèrement le blond en sentant la retenue de Sasuke s'effritait petit à petit. Parce que je prends toute l'eau chaud ou la couverture… Parce que je veux absolument manger des ramens… Râler parce que tu as perdu lors du choix d'un film… Penser qu'une autre puisse en profiter m'est insupportable… Chuchota Naruto en étreignant plus fortement l'Uchiwa. C'est vrai que je veux que tu puisses fonder une famille et j'ai essayé de me faire à cette idée que je n'en fasse pas partie… Reprit-il avec prudence, il sentit Sasuke se raidir et son désir diminuait. Mais Tsunade m'a ouvert les yeux… Je sais maintenant que je n'aurais jamais pu rester à l'écart… Qu'avec qui que tu aurais pu être, je n'aurais pas pu te laisser à une autre.

\- Ça tombe bien car ta décision était complètement absurde. Souffla Sasuke en redressant le visage de Naruto entre ses mains, qui ouvrit la bouche. Je n'aurais jamais laissé personne me toucher, parce que ça ne serait pas mon seul et unique ami… Assura l'ancien Nukenin en accolant son front à celui du blond. Je n'aurais jamais supporté l'idée d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre que toi à mes côtés et de partager ce quotidien qui est maintenant nôtre…

\- Sas'ke…

\- Aucune femme ne mérite de porter mon nom et encore moins mon enfant. Rien que cette idée me répugne. Coupa fermement le futur Anbu en embrassant l'Uzumaki. Personne à part notre enfant ne mérite de porter notre nom.

\- Alors tu acceptes ? Interrogea doucement Naruto en passant sa main droite dans la chevelure ébène alors que la gauche dans son dos le rapprocha de lui.

\- A une seule, ou plutôt deux conditions. Répondit Sasuke et Naruto hocha la tête pour lui indiquer qu'il l'écoutait.

\- La première c'est que si cela marche pas, tu ne retourneras jamais en arrière. Exigea durement le Noiraud et le futur Hokage lui fit son sourire qui voulait tout dire.

\- Je te l'ai dit, je ne pourrais plus rester à l'écart et je sais qu'Obaa-chan réu…

Naruto se stoppa quand le regard de Sasuke se durcit et se fit plus menaçant, l'avertissant de faire extrêmement attention à ce qu'il disait.

\- A vos ordres, Princesse. Ricana le blond, faisant grogner Sasuke qui lui administra une pichenette sur le front en guise de représailles, qui fit à son tour grogner Naruto qui se le frotta en râlant. Et la deuxième ?

\- Prouve-le-moi.

\- Hein ? Fit intelligemment Naruto en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Toutes tes déclarations, prouve-moi que cela n'était pas que des paroles en l'air. Précisa Sasuke en enroulant ses bras autour de la nuque du blond. Fais-moi l'amour Uzumaki. Convaincs-moi que je ne fais pas d'erreur en te pardonnant.

Le regard de Naruto se fit plus chaud et brilla d'envie et de convoitise. Il attrapa les hanches de Sasuke et le souleva. Ce dernier enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de _son _blond et posa avidement ses lèvres sur celle de son amant. Naruto commença sa marche pour pénétrer dans la maison.

\- Je t'aime, Sasuke. Déclara le fils Namikaze contre les lèvres de son meilleur ami.

\- Moi aussi, Usuratonkachi. Retourna l'Uchiwa en reprenant d'assaut les lèvres de Naruto qui ferma la grande porte du talon.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Après le départ de Sasuke et Naruto :**

Tsunade but son verre cul-sec en fermant les yeux et s'affala dans son fauteuil. Ces deux gamins surpuissants allaient vraiment finir par la tuer, un jour. Naruto était peut-être idiot mais Sasuke n'était pas meilleur finalement. La Godaime rouvrit les yeux en entendant la porte s'ouvrir doucement.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda celle-ci avec inquiétude en se postant à côté de son amie.

\- Ils sont insupportables. Souffla Tsunade en servant un saké. Mais je pense que ça va s'arranger, ils ne sont pas faits pour être séparé.

\- Naruto Uzumaki sans Sasuke Uchiwa ou Sasuke Uchiwa sans Naruto Uzumaki…

\- C'est une équation tellement inimaginable. Rigola la blonde en tournant son siège pour faire face à la baie vitrée.

\- Pourquoi semble-tu si inquiète alors ? Interrogea la femme médecin en se plaçant devant sa supérieur et amie. Cela fonctionnera et l'opération se passera très bien.

\- Avec toi à mes côtés, je n'en doute pas. Rassura Tsunade avec un léger sourire en coin.

\- Mais… ? Incita doucement la brune.

\- Le conseil n'est pas au courant et bien que les villageois n'ont plus autant confiance en eux à cause de l'histoire d'Itachi, leurs paroles restent tout de même importantes. S'assombrit la Sannin.

\- Tu crois qu'ils vont s'opposer à ce qu'ils ont un enfant ?

\- Je crois surtout qu'ils ont toujours ce besoin de pouvoir, bien qu'ils en ont peur. Rectifia Tsunade. Ils ont véhément refuser le retour de Sasuke pour la menace qu'il représentait et qu'il représente toujours à leurs yeux. Ils ont aussi toujours craint que Naruto perde le contrôle de Kyûbi… Si j'y ai pensé, penses-tu qu'eux non ?

\- Je vois. S'assombrit à son tour Shizune, comprenant le sens caché de ses paroles.

\- Séparément, ils représentent un immense danger que personne ne parviendrait à stopper, alors rien qu'imaginer leurs trois puissances combinées dans un seul et même être… Cela risque de vraiment pas leur faire plaisir et oui, ils s'y opposeront sûrement mais cela changera rien. Si Naruto et Sasuke acceptent, je le ferais. Garantit Tsunade en croisant les bras.

\- Tu crois qu'ils seraient… Capable de s'en prendre à eux ? S'inquiéta Shizune en fronçant les sourcils. Pendant la grossesse, que cela soit Naruto ou Sasuke, ils seront les plus vulnérable et n'auront pas accès à leur chakra.

\- Ils ne le feront pas. Assura la Godaime en se levant. Ils ne prendront jamais le risque de se mettre entièrement le village à dos en s'en prenant à Naruto. Ils ne sont pas non plus assez idiots pour s'en prendre à Sasuke alors que Naruto le garde toujours à l'œil, même en étant séparés et qu'ils ont leurs amis sur qui ils peuvent compter. Quant à l'enfant, je ne serais même pas surprise qu'ils pensent pouvoir l'utiliser au cas où qu'il y ait une autre guerre qui se prépare, comme ils avaient prévu de faire pour Naruto alors qu'il était encore enfant mais qu'ils n'ont pas réussi grâce au Sandaime qui veillait au grain.

\- Cela serait un miracle qu'ils puissent s'en approcher avec des Shinobis aussi protecteurs et possessifs que Sasuke et Naruto. Rigola doucement Shizune, faisant sourire Tsunade.

\- Je prendrais quand même toutes les précautions nécessaires pour qu'ils ne s'approchent pas d'eux le temps de la grossesse et à la naissance de l'enfant.

* * *

**Chapitre enfin terminée ^^**

**Bon normalement, il ne devait pas être aussi long mais j'ai ajouté plein de chose qui ne devait pas forcément être écrit xD Mais j'espère que vous l'aurez apprécié et je suis impatiente d'avoir vos avis sur la relation tumultueuse entre nos deux Shinobis préférés.**

**La petite fête de nos Ninjas, les provocations de Kiba et l'annonce de la grossesse d'Hinata ?**

**La décision de Naruto et ses disputes avec Sasuke ? La réaction de celui-ci ? Leur réconciliation ?**

**La bonne nouvelle de Tsunade ?**

**Le prochain chapitre se consacrera à la famille Uzumaki-Namikaze-Uchiwa et au départ de Sasuke ^^**

**N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser des reviews pour me laisser vos avis, vos impressions ou vos idées ^^ Toute critiques est bonne à prendre tant qu'elles sont constructives.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et à bientôt pour la suite,  
Xoxo :***


	20. Liens familiaux Sombre découverte

**Bonjour chère lectrice/Lecteur ^^**

**Je tiens d'abord encore à sincèrement remercier toutes celles qui me suivent et qui ont mis mon histoire dans leur follows et favoris ^^**

**Disclamers :**** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement sauf ceux qui vont apparaître et qui ne font pas partie de l'Histoire original où de d'autres mangas que je préciserais à la fin si cela arrive.**

**Je n'ai pas vu Boruto donc aucune référence - si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas fait exprès - à l'exception de certains noms dont j'ai entendu vaguement parler. N'hésitez pas à me spoils, cela ne me gêne pas du tout, car je ne compte pas suivre Boruto, j'arrive pas, enfin pour l'instant du moins ^^**

**Pairing:**** Sasu/Naru/Sasu. Kiba/Hinata. ****Shikamaru/Temari. Kakashi/Iruka pour les plus mentionnés.**

**Rating :**** M pour violence, langage vulgaire. Hétéro et Yaoi donc sexe entre hommes alors Homophobes s'abstenir.**

**News ****: Si vous voulez discuter et partager vos avis, j'ai créé un compte Instagram sous le nom de abbyfalls345 et un Facebook sous le nom de Abigaël Falls**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira et qu'il vous donnera envie de connaître la suite :-)**

* * *

Naruto arriva en trombe devant la porte de son ancien Senseï, à bout de souffle et en sueur, le cœur battant à un rythme effréné. Il se pencha en avant et reprit difficilement sa respiration. Arrivant à se reprendre peu à peu, il se redressa et leva son poing pour toquer mais la porte s'ouvrit directement sur Kakashi qui le regardait narquoisement.

\- Ka… Kaka… Shi-Senseï… Salua difficilement le Jinchuriki, le cœur toujours autant battant à cause de son footing improvisé.

\- Tu as bonne mine, je vois que la nuit a été plus que… Plaisante… Sourit malicieusement l'ancien Jōnin en plissant son seul œil de visible.

L'Argenté se retint durement de rire en avisant les marques prononcées sur le cou hâlé, qui n'étaient en rien dissimulées par son col. Le Jinchuriki leva un sourcil sous l'incompréhension, puis il suivit le regard de l'ancien Kage qui s'était posé sur son épaule, là où une empreinte de dents se démarquaient de son épiderme bronzé.

Naruto rougit aussi intensément qu'Hinata dans sa jeunesse en se redressant totalement, tout en replaçant correctement ses vêtements pour masquer la preuve de la nuit animée qu'il avait passé. Sans savoir qu'un seul suçon ne pouvait être dissimulée car elle se trouvait bien en haut de sa mâchoire, mais Kakashi ne dit rien en espérant être là pour voir sa réaction lorsqu'il en prendrait conscience.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé… J'ai…

\- C'est pas à moi qu'il faut s'excuser, cela sera toujours un plaisir de garder Abigaël. Rassura l'Ancien Anbu en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ancien élève.

\- Où est Abigaël ? Questionna Naruto alors que Kakashi se décala pour le laisser entrer.

\- Avec Iruka. Lui répondit ce dernier. Mais elle n'a pas desserré la bouche depuis ce matin, rien n'a réussi à la dérider et elle est restée prostré devant la télé, on a pas non plus réussi à lui faire avaler quoi que ce soit. Lui avoua-t-il et Naruto grimaça à cette annonce.

L'Hokage se passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Il lui avait promis de venir la chercher le matin et il avait failli à sa promesse, chose dont elle avait horreur. Naruto s'en voulait, il aurait dû au moins les prévenir qu'il serait en retard. Leur fille lui en aurait voulu mais cela serait plus facilement digéré, alors que là…

Naruto et Kakashi pénétrèrent en silence dans le salon. Iruka était assis à la table du salon et semblait corriger des copies tout en poussant des soupirs las et dépités de temps à autres. Comme lui avait énoncé son ancien Hokage, Abigaël était assise sur le canapé en face de la télé qui diffusait une série quelconque. Elle avait replié ses genoux contre elle et serrait son ''Kitsune'' entre ses petits bras, son nez plongé dans la fourrure rouge de la peluche, laissant seulement apercevoir ses yeux vairons braqués sur l'écran.

En les sentant entrer dans la pièce, Iruka releva son visage et eut un sourire affectueux en regardant son protégé, qui se grattait nerveusement l'arrière de la tête avec un sourire gêné.

\- Bonjour Iruka-Senseï. Salua nerveusement le blond en lui faisant un signe de la main.

\- Naruto, je commençais à m'inquiéter. Sourit le professeur en écartant ses copies et se levant.

\- Je suis désolé… J'ai pas vu le temps passé et des choses ont dû être dites. Soupira Naruto en repensant à la révélation de son mari.

\- Des choses ? Questionna Iruka en levant un sourcil, intrigué et inquiet.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Se reprit Naruto en lui dédiant un grand sourire rassurant. Cela va très rapidement s'arranger.

\- Tu devrais peut-être arranger les choses avec ta fille avant, non ? Murmura Kakashi à son oreille.

Naruto reposa son attention sur Abigaël qui ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois. Le seul signe qu'elle avait pris en compte sa présence était qu'elle s'était recroquevillée un peu plus et que son regard s'était durcit.

\- Mon ange… Commença doucement l'Uzumaki en s'approchant prudemment.

Malheureusement, celle-ci se leva si brusquement que cela le coupa net. Abigaël passa devant lui sans un regard, ce qui le chagrina. Elle s'arrêta devant Kakashi et Iruka en levant ses bras. Les amants se baissèrent et elle leur posa chacun un bisou sur la joue en guise d'au revoir. Puis, elle se rendit dans l'entrée pour enfiler ses chaussures et prendre son sac.

Les deux anciens Senseï de Naruto le regardèrent avec compassion, alors que ce dernier baissa la tête devant l'indifférence de sa fille.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Sourit Iruka en lui posant ses deux mains sur les épaules, faisant relever la tête de l'Hokage. Elle est juste vexée mais elle vous pardonnera vite. Rassura le brun à la cicatrice.

\- Si cela pouvait être aussi facile. Soupira Naruto. Quand elle est comme ça, elle est aussi bornée et rancunière que Sas'ke.

\- Tel père, telle fille. Se moqua l'Argenté, récoltant un regard noir du fils Namikaze. Me regarde pas comme ça, on sait aussi que tu es le seul capable de réussir à calmer ces deux têtes de cochon.

Naruto ferma un instant les yeux et inspira profondément, puis il reprit son air déterminé qui lui ressemblait plus que son air dépité et abattu. Il remercia ses deux Senseïs et sortit de la maison avec son enfant, qui bouda tout le long du chemin et n'adressa aucune parole à son géniteur.

La fillette ne perdit pas pour autant son habitude à jeter des regards sombres à tous ceux ou celles qui s'approchaient d'un peu trop près de son Papou', même si aujourd'hui bizarrement, leur chemin ne fut pas coupé par un quelconque faux besoin d'une villageoise, qui restait à une distance raisonnable.

Ce fait rassurait tout de même Naruto qui n'était pas aussi indifférent au regard de son enfant, qui laissait pourtant voir le contraire.

Arrivés dans l'entrée de leur maison, Abigaël quitta ses chaussures et passa devant la cuisine, elle s'arrêta à la porte pour regarder son second papa qui préparait le déjeuner. Sasuke se stoppa en la découvrant à l'entrée de la cuisine et il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer une seule parole ou l'esquisse d'un sourire qu'elle monta s'engouffrer dans sa chambre, claquant la porte derrière elle.

\- C'est ta fille. Souffla Naruto en s'affalant lourdement sur une chaise sans aucune grâce.

\- Et pas la tienne, peut-être ? Rétorqua l'Uchiwa en levant un sourcil face au visage contrarié de _son _Jinchuriki.

\- Si mais elle ne m'écoute et ne réagit pas. Et puis, c'est ton caractère qu'elle a décidé d'avoir aujourd'hui, alors je te laisse gérer l'Uchiwattitude.

Sasuke roula des yeux au ton légèrement accusateur et il diminua le feu qui chauffait les pommes de terre. Après un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon, il se dirigea à la chambre de sa fille. Réfléchissant aux mots qu'il dirait à son enfant pour ne pas la braquer et se faire pardonner.

Le Capitaine entra doucement dans la chambre et se dirigea lentement près du lit où était couché Abigaël. Celle-ci était roulée en boule sur le côté, dos à la fenêtre et sa peluche serrait contre elle. Il esquissa un sourire à son regard sombre et sa moue boudeuse, elle lui ressemblait tellement à cet instant. Le cadet d'Itachi se souvenait de ses nombreux mécontentements lorsque son aîné n'avait pas le temps pour l'entraîner, et qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir ses promesses de passer du temps avec lui.

\- Princesse. Appela doucement Sasuke en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, celle-ci ne répondit pas mais il n'abandonna pas pour autant. Écoute, je sais qu'on t'avait dit qu'on viendrait te chercher tôt et pardon pour le retard. S'excusa sincèrement l'Uchiwa. Je te promets que cela ne se reproduira plus. Rassura Sasuke en plongeant doucement sa main dans les cheveux de son enfant.

\- Tu mens… Grinça celle-ci d'une voix grave, le faisant froncer les sourcils.

\- Abigaël…

\- C'est toujours la même chose… Coupa-t-elle en se recroquevillant. Papou' est au village mais je le vois jamais à cause de son travail… Et tu es toujours en mission à l'autre bout du monde… Et quand vous me promettez de venir me chercher… Vous ne le faites pas…

\- C'est pour la sécurité d…

\- Je m'en fous du village. Siffla Abigaël et Sasuke plissa les yeux à son langage. Même Nats-chan' les vois plus que moi… C'est nul d'être Hokage et Capitaine, je ne veux plus que vous le soyez… Bouda la plus jeune.

\- Il faut que tu comprennes une chose... Soupira Sasuke.

L'Uchiwa incita sa fille à se retourner mais à peine qu'il lui effleura le bras, celle-ci s'éloigna brusquement en grognant sourdement.

\- Abigaël Mikoto Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze Uchiwa. Gronda le Noiraud d'une voix ferme, qui fit frissonner la plus jeune.

C'était jamais très bon signe lorsqu'il prononçait son nom complet et très rare… Surtout de cette façon si autoritaire et froide. Abigaël savait parfaitement qu'elle ne gagnerait rien à le défier. Après un soupir, elle se retourna et garda la tête obstinément baissée. Sasuke la lui releva en posant deux doigts sous son menton, plongeant ses yeux ténèbres dans ceux vairons de la femme de sa vie.

\- Devenir Hokage pour ton père signifie non seulement à conserver la paix pour laquelle il s'est tant battu et veiller sur le Village, mais cela signifie surtout veiller sur toi. Continua Sasuke.

Le Noiraud s'allongea près de sa fille et passa tendrement sa seconde main dans la chevelure blonde méchée, la faisant à semi-fermé les yeux sous sa douceur.

\- Je suis devenu Capitaine des Anbus pas pour le village mais pour vous protéger ton père et toi car c'est tout ce qui comptes à mes yeux. Être Capitaine et effectuer ces missions me permet de tout faire pour qu'on ne s'approche pas de vous.

\- D'accord… Compris la petite avant de croiser les bras et de le fusiller de ses prunelles azurs et ébènes. Mais là c'était pas parce que vous étiez au travail mais pour vous amuser… Accusa-t-elle en faisant une moue adorable qui fit sourire Sasuke avant de le faire froncer ses sourcils.

\- Nous amuser ? Questionna l'Anbu.

\- Oji-Kashi a dit qu'ils me gardaient parce que Papou' et toi alliez faire des galipettes torrides, j'avais envie de rester jouer avec vous, moi… Avoua Abigaël d'une voix contrariée et déçue alors que Sasuke crut qu'il allait s'étouffer avec sa salive.

Son regard s'assombrit de mécontentement ensuite aux mots de sa progéniture. Kakashi allait regretter de mettre ce genre de pensée dans l'esprit de sa fille. L'Argenté resterait toujours le même pervers qu'il connaissait. Heureusement pour lui qu'elle était encore beaucoup trop jeune pour savoir ce que ça signifiait et il comptait bien que ça reste ainsi.

A cette pensée, il reposa son attention sur sa fille qui le fixait avec ses grands yeux en amande, il lui caressa doucement la joue et elle ferma les yeux pour profiter de sa douceur en se collant à son torse, plaquant son visage contre le haut de sa poitrine où elle pouvait entendre les battements lents et réguliers de son cœur.

Sasuke ferma à son tour les yeux en entourant le frêle petit corps contre lui, la serrant avec possessivité. Sa fille. Son enfant. Sa chaire et son sang. Elle avait maintenant 6 ans et il aurait espéré qu'elle reste ainsi pour toujours. Innocente et heureuse. Une enfant qui resterait loin des ennuis et des tracas. Il ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour la protéger des souffrances qu'il avait enduré par le passé et de tous ceux qui lui voudront du mal. Sa fille était tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais espéré, il l'aimait tellement que cela en était presque douloureux mais qui paradoxalement, l'apaisait.

L'Anbu rouvrit les yeux en sentant une présence qu'il aurait pu reconnaître entre mille. Il regarda son mari qui les fixait avec une tendresse infinie et un amour inconditionnel. Il était heureux et tout ça grâce à l'optimisme et la confiance intarissable de _son _Uzumaki-Namikaze. Celui qui était maintenant aussi un Uchiwa car c'était le seul sur cette terre qui le méritait. Il ne le remercierait jamais assez pour ne jamais l'avoir abandonné et de l'aimer comme personne ne l'avait fait, à l'exception de son frère aîné.

Depuis ses quelques années, la même et unique pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Il était follement et irrévocablement amoureux de Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Uchiwa.

Naruto s'approcha et s'assit de l'autre côté du lit, souriant avec une affection hors limite.

\- Je dois aller à Machi aujourd'hui. Informa doucement Sasuke et Abigaël se raidit dans ses bras. Je devrais être de retour dans la soirée et cette fois, je te promets que dès que je reviens, je prends plusieurs jours de congés et on les passera ensemble.

\- Avec Papou' ? Demanda la plus jeune, la voix étouffée par le corps de son Paps'.

\- Je sais pas, qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Hokage-sama ? Questionna soudainement le Capitaine avec un sourire en coin, les yeux toujours plongés dans la mer azur.

Abigaël se retourna immédiatement pour regarder son Papou' qui était rentré sans qu'elle ne l'entende. Le blond vit parfaitement l'espoir dans ses yeux brillants, un regard qui pouvait l'obliger et accepter n'importe quoi. Naruto sourit et se pencha pour donner un tendre bisou sur le front de son enfant. Celle-ci leva timidement ses bras et les entoura autour du cou de son Hokage de père, qui la redressa doucement pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux.

\- J'en penses que Shika pourra très bien me remplacer. Déclara le Namikaze et Naruto rigola lorsqu'Abigaël se leva sur son lit en hurlant sa joie de passer du temps avec ses parents.

Sasuke croisa le regard de _son _Jinchuriki et se pencha pour l'embrassa tendrement. Abigaël sauta ensuite sur le dos de Naruto en entourant son cou de ses bras. Le blond bascula en avant en ne s'attendant pas à un soudain poids sur lui. Il tourna la tête lorsque le visage de sa fille entra dans son champ de vision, il fut intrigué par son soudain sérieux et ses yeux plissés qui fixait intensément son visage.

\- Paps' on a fait du mal à Papou' ! Siffla soudainement la voix colérique de leur fille.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils en fixant Naruto et ne vit aucun signe qu'on s'en était effectivement pris à son mari. Naruto regarda son compagnon, ne comprenant pas non plus les dires d'Abigaël. Celle-ci le vit très bien et posa son doigt sur la mâchoire du blond.

\- Il a un gros bleu ! Grogna Abigaël entre ses dents.

Sasuke fixa le point et se pinça les lèvres. Ce que sa fille montrait était tout simplement un beau et un magnifique suçon qui ornait le haut de sa mâchoire, qui ne partira pas avant un bon moment. Au visage de son amant qui avait esquissé un sourire de fierté et eut un regard lubrique, Naruto comprit et rougit intensément.

\- Parce que tu crois qu'on peut blesser ton Papou' comme ça ?! Rigola Naruto en la basculant sur le dos, la surprenant. Je me suis juste cogné. Expliqua-t-il, très banalement.

La surprise se transforma en rire lorsque son Papou' entreprit des chatouilles sur ses côtes, effaçant la gêne de la découverte d'Abigaël. La fille Uzumaki-Uchiwa rigola aux éclats, remplissant la chambre de son rire enfantin et cristallin. Le ventre de la plus jeune se rappela à eux et la petite famille descendit à la cuisine pour passer un bon moment ensemble, avant que Naruto n'aille à son bureau et que Sasuke ne rejoigne son équipe après avoir déposé sa fille chez Hinata et Kiba.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Désolation. Le seul mot qui venait à leur esprit en constatant les ravages qui s'étaient produits dans ce village. Tous les bâtiments étaient en ruines, brûlés ou coupé en deux. Des décombres partout. Des enfants, des adolescents, des adultes et des personnes âgés. Tant de corps dénués de vie à chaque recoin où se posait leur regard.

Le seul blond du groupe serra les poings en voyant le corps d'un nourrisson, pâle comme la mort et ensanglanté. Son petit corps était coupé en deux et il lui manquait son œil droit. Il était peut-être l'un des plus insensible de son équipe, mais il haïssait que l'on s'en prenne à ces si petits êtres qui n'avaient rien demandé, et à qui on n'avait laissé aucune chance de pouvoir profiter de ce que la vie aurait pu leur offrir.

\- Comment peut-on faire une chose pareille ? Grinça son plus jeune coéquipier en se postant à ses côtés, ses yeux virant aux noirs à la macabre découverte alors que seule sa voix raisonnée dans ce silence morbide.

\- On ne serait pas mieux qu'eux si on arrivait comprendre. Répondit calmement le plus âgé en reprenant sa marche.

\- Si je te connaissais pas Kise, je dirais que tu t'en foutrais. Ricana nerveusement son second coéquipier, pas dans un meilleur état psychologique que ses collègues.

\- Les enfants ne devraient pas subir la colère et la cupidité des hommes. Grogna le second en chef en évitant de laisser son regard sur l'être à qui on avait arraché si brusquement la vie.

\- Continuons. Ordonna leur Capitaine, qui ne supportait pas non plus cette vue.

En posant son regard sur l'enfant, il n'avait pu empêcher la vision de sa propre fille se superposait et cela le mettait dans une rage plus que noir et surtout très mortelle.

Ses subordonnées ne le contredire pas et le suivirent, cherchant sans espoir des personnes qui auraient pu survivre à ce massacre inhumain.

Après quelques secondes de recherches fructueuses, ils s'apprêtaient enfin à quitter ce village fantôme et opprimant lorsqu'une maison complètement indemne, au coin d'une ruelle sombre et étroite, attira leur attention.

\- Ça, c'est bizarre. S'éleva la voix de Jellal qui fronça les sourcils, se mettant sur ses gardes.

\- Len. Ryōta. Faites le tour pour détecter s'il y a des pièges et restaient prudents. Ordonna Sasuke en activant ses dôjutsus en observant attentivement les alentours.

Ces derniers ne se firent pas prier et se dispersèrent. Aomine s'accroupit en fermant les yeux et huma l'air pour tenter de discerner la moindre odeur suspecte, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait sentir était la sueur, le sang et l'odeur des cadavres en décomposition.

Un silence de mort régna dans l'atmosphère en attendant le retour du blond et du rouge, qui retournèrent auprès de leur coéquipier après quelques minutes dans un silence pesant et sinistre.

\- Aucune présence et aucun piège à signaler. Annonça le blond de sa voix inébranlable.

\- Bien. On va faire un tour dans cette maison.

Sasuke se remit en marche, suivit de très près par ses subordonnées qui restaient aux aguets. Len et Ryōta se placèrent à la droite de la porte d'entrée tandis que Jellal et Daiki les imitèrent en face d'eux. Sasuke resta devant la porte mais à une distance raisonnable de sécurité. D'un chidori bien placé, il explosa la poignée.

Ryōta et Jellal se regardèrent et ce dernier hocha la tête. L'aîné de Daiki poussa la porte pour l'ouvrir en grand et Ryōta jeta immédiatement un vent glacial à l'intérieur de la maison. N'entendant aucune plainte ou autres sons qui leur indiqueraient une autre présence que la leur, les Anbus pénétrèrent lentement et prudemment à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Daiki renifla de nouveau l'air mais rien de particulier ne l'alerta.

\- Il semblerait que la maison soit déserte. Annonça Daiki.

\- Ryōta et Daiki à l'étage. Jellal, Len et moi on s'occupe du bas. Composa leur Capitaine.

\- Bien. Répondirent-ils en cœur avant de se disperser.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils constatèrent que le vide régnait dans la maison et qu'elle était inhabité depuis un bon moment déjà. L'équipe se retrouva dans le salon, plus qu'agacé par le manque d'indice et d'information. Encore.

\- Rien du tout. Soupira Len, qui sa colère augmenta d'un cran.

\- C'est quand même étrange qu'elle soit la seule maison encore debout et intact. Pensa à haute voix le second en chef en regardant plus intensément le salon pour trouver un quelconque indice.

\- Ouais bah ça commence sérieusement à me casser les co… Grogna Len en s'avançant au centre de la pièce mais un grincement sous son pied le stoppa net.

Tous se tournèrent pour fixer le tapis sur lequel il avait posé le pied. Le rouge s'appuya un peu plus et le même grincement fut émis. Il retira son pied et prudemment il retroussa le tapis, les laissant découvrir une trappe.

Jellal sortit son katana de son fourreau et cassa le cadenas rouillé. Lentement, il passa la pointe de sa lame dans le rond métallique qui servait de poignée pour l'ouvrir. Il regarda son capitaine qui hocha la tête en générant un chidori à sa main droite. Len se releva. Ce dernier se recula en même temps que Daiki et Ryōta sortirent leurs armes respectives.

Jellal ouvrit la trappe et Ryōta n'attendit pas une seconde.

\- _Hyōton : Brise de glace infernale._ Cita-t-il et une brise émana de sa main pour pénétrer à l'intérieur de la salle bien dissimulée.

Aucun autre son ou plainte, juste le souffle de froid qui s'élevait de la pièce.

\- Daiki.

\- Yep.

Le basané sauta et atterri agilement sur ses pieds, il grimaça à l'odeur de renfermé et de sang qui lui agressa ses narines sensibles.

\- Ça pue là-dedans. Se plaignit-il en relevant son masque et il se boucha le nez.

Le Shinobi avança prudemment dans la pièce, n'y voyant rien du tout. Daiki grogna et jura fortement lorsqu'il glissa sur une plaque de glace et que son genou percuta ce qui lui semblait être une table.

Len se pinça les lèvres alors que tous l'entendaient jurer contre leur coéquipier blond. En d'autres circonstances, il en aurait profité pour se foutre de la gueule de son ami mais la situation actuelle ne lui permettait pas et il était trop furieux.

Après un temps qui lui semblait interminable, Daiki trouva enfin le mur et tâtonna pour trouver l'interrupteur ou une lampe qui lui permettrait de retrouver sa vision, après encore quelques tâtons à l'aveugle, il le trouva enfin et l'actionna. Il plissa les yeux à la vive lueur soudaine, puis il fronça les sourcils alors que son regard se posa sur des instruments de torture, déposés négligemment sur une table et qui avaient semblait-il bien servi en constatant encore les traces de sang sur les objets. Des Kunaï, des Shurikens et d'autres armes se trouvèrent sur une chaise, ainsi que des chaines qui étaient accrochées au sol et des menottes jetaient négligemment à côtés.

\- Une salle de torture ? Se demanda Daiki à voix haute, bien que la réponse était évidente.

Aomine se détourna et posa son regard sur une tapisserie de très mauvais goût. Son arme bien en main, il attrapa un des bords et l'arracha sans délicatesse, dévoilant ce que la tenture dissimulée. Les yeux bleu nuit s'écarquillèrent face à sa découverte. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?!

\- Oye, Ao' tu dors ?! S'impatienta son plus jeune coéquipier en essayant de voir à l'intérieur, mais seule la lumière lui parvint.

\- Lea… Leadeur… Tu devrais descendre… Incita le basané et son ton anormal et troublé, intrigua le nommée.

Sasuke sauta, suivit de près par son équipe. Len grimaça à l'odeur de renfermé et de sang, il retira son masque et respira par le nez. Jellal et Kise regardèrent les instruments puis le dos du Basané qui était totalement figé devant un mur.

\- Daiki ? Appela l'Uchiwa en fronçant les sourcils.

Ce dernier resta muet et se décala sur le côté. Son attitude alarma Sasuke, qui s'approcha en étant toujours sur la défensive et ayant un très mauvais pressentiment. Il regarda ce qui semblait avoir statufié son subordonné et l'abasourdissement prit place sur son visage. L'incompréhension suivit, puis une haine indescriptible s'empara de son être en prenant conscience de ce qui se trouvait sous ses yeux.

Des photos, des centaines de photos accrochées au mur. Il ne pourrait même pas dire de quelle couleur était celui-ci à l'origine, étant donné qu'il était entièrement dissimulé par tous les clichés. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel cliché… C'était toutes des photos où se trouvait sans exception son Hokage. Son mari. Peu importe où il posait son regard sur le mur, il ne voyait que le visage de son compagnon.

\- Mais c'est quoi ces conneries ? Souffla Len en écarquillant les yeux en s'approchant du mur.

Aucun n'avait de réponse et n'était pas vraiment sûr de le vouloir. Len s'approcha d'un des clichés qui montrait Naruto dans son ancienne tenue et qui mangeait joyeusement à l'Ichiraku, il retourna la photo et fut abasourdi par la date.

\- C'était un an avant la quatrième guerre… Leur apprit le plus jeune en se tournant vers son Patron.

\- Et celle-ci, le lendemain de l'élection de Naruto-sama au poste d'Hokage. Leur apprit à son tour Aomine en attrapant une photo où Naruto était dans sa tenue d'Hokage, la même que son géniteur. Mais depuis combien de temps cette organisation a bien pu être crée ? Grogna Daiki, la rage prenant le dessus sur la surprise.

Son ton réveilla Sasuke qui plissa les yeux, ses dôjutsus s'activèrent et ses subordonnées reculèrent en sentant l'animosité brûlante et dangereuse qui émanait de leur Chef. Ce dernier s'avança et arracha une photo au hasard et la retourna.

C'était le lendemain de sa seconde demande en mariage. Sur l'image, Naruto discutait avec une jeune femme qu'il reconnut comme étant Hinata, bien qu'elle était de dos et que sa silhouette était coupé. Celle-ci tenait la main gauche du blond qui avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Sasuke en chercha d'autres qui pourraient lui indiquer depuis _quand _cette organisation suivait son mari. Un cliché attira son attention et il s'en approcha, il serra les dents en voyant sa fille sur celle-ci. Abigaël était couchée sur le ventre de son géniteur blond, les deux jambes de chaque côté de sa taille et sa tête reposé tranquillement sur le torse hâlé. Naruto l'entourait de ses bras et dormait tout aussi paisiblement que leur enfant.

Sa rage découpla alors que l'angle de la photo montrait très clairement qu'elle avait été directement prise de l'entrée de leur chambre. Sasuke retourna l'image. C'était la veille des trois ans d'Abigaël.

Le Capitaine se rappela d'avoir eu une mission ce jour-là et qu'il l'avait expédié vite fait, bien fait. Il avait réussi à revenir à Konoha avant que ses deux amours ne soient réveillés et être présent pour l'anniversaire de son enfant.

\- _Réussite de la prise alors que Naruto Uzumaki se réveillait subitement._

L'inscription l'énerva davantage et son corps se mit à imperceptiblement trembler.

Len fut attiré à son tour par une énième photo où son Hokage marchait dans la neige, entouré d'une cape beige. Il reconnut rapidement le Pays du fer. Il regarda la date et ne se rappela pas à quel période de la vie de son Hokage et de son Capitaine, quelle pouvait correspondre. Son Hokage était plus jeune que les premières photos qu'il avait regardées. Il questionna son second en chef et Sasuke fronça les sourcils à sa question.

\- C'est l'année où que j'ai attaqué les cinq Kage et éliminé Danzo Shimura. Avoua Sasuke entre ses dents à la place de Jellal.

Ses subordonnées s'en souvinrent. On ne pouvait parler de l'histoire de Sasuke Uchiwa sans faire mention de cette attaque aussi courageuse que suicidaire et stupide.

Daiki attrapa une photo à son tour et fut surpris de la date qui était la plus ancienne qu'ils avaient trouvés. Naruto était accompagné de Sakura Haruno et d'Hinata Hyuga et d'autres personnes qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Ce dernier portait son ancienne tenue et était dans une petite barque avec un gamin roux et qui portait un bandana noir, son Hokage semblait d'ailleurs être agacé pour-il-ne-savait-quoi. Il retourna la photo.

\- _Prise lors du voyage jusqu'au Pays du Ciel. _Lut le bleu en fronçant les sourcils. C'était pas l'attaque des Ninja volant qu'il y a eu, il y a des années et qui a attaqué Konoha ? Questionna Aomine en regardant Jellal.

\- C'est exact. Confirma son aîné en acquiesçant. Naruto-sama y a été envoyé avec Haruno et Hyuga-sama. Se souvient-il en regardant les autres photos. Un type du nom de Shinnô avait voulu contrôlé un démon sans queue pour détruire les 5 pays mais…

\- Je l'ai empêché avec Naruto. Finit sèchement Sasuke en bouillonnant intérieurement.

C'était il y avait 4 ans après sa désertion auprès d'Orochimaru… Il se souvint parfaitement des mots de son meilleur ami ce jour-là après que Naruto ait détruit le pont pour qu'il soit en sécurité pour rester lui-même sur place et détruire la machine volante...

\- _Je te ramènerais à Konoha coûte que coûte. Sourit le blond en ne lâchant aucune seconde son regard._

\- Brûlez-moi tout ça et la maison avec. Ordonna durement l'Uchiwa en sortant de la pièce, se sentant étouffé.

Sasuke sortit ensuite de la maison et inspira profondément pour tenter de calmer la haine qui le parcourrait. Son corps tremblait de fureur et il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Sasuke reposa son regard sur la photographie de son mari et de sa fille. Ils avaient osé s'approcher des personnes qui partageaient sa vie, ils avaient pénétré dans _sa _propre maison. Ils n'allaient pas s'en tirer à si bon compte, il les retrouverait et les anéantirait jusqu'au dernier, aucune excuse ne sera valable et ne les sauverait. Quoi qu'il voulait, il ne les laisserait pas faire.

Une chose était sûre et certaine… Après cette découverte, c'était hors de question que Naruto ne se mêle de ça. Cette Akatsuki Bis le suivait depuis des années et qui sait, ce qu'il savait sur son compagnon. Le plus dur sera de convaincre sa Dobe mais sa décision était prise et il ne reviendrait pas dessus.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

L'équipe d'Anbu avait décidé de prendre une pause. Il n'était qu'à une ou deux heures de Konoha mais ils avaient besoin de se remettre de ce qu'ils avaient vu dans cette espèce de cave. Len jeta un regard à son Patron qui était resté à l'écart depuis leur départ de Machi. Ce dernier était assis sur un rocher, un pied sur la roche et le second posé au sol. Sasuke avait les yeux fermés et ses bras croisés sur son torse. Son visage avait l'air serein mais tous savaient qu'il bouillait de l'intérieur et il pouvait aisément sentir son chakra diminuer et augmenter à intervalle plus ou moins régulier.

Aomine soupira et jeta un caillou qui ricocha sur la rivière à leur côté.

\- Bon, on va faire quoi maintenant à votre avis ? Questionna Ryōta d'une voix basse pour ne pas énerver davantage son Chef.

\- Quelle question, on va les trouver et les massacrer ! Garantit immédiatement Len d'une voix haineuse qui bizarrement, l'humeur de Sasuke dépeignait toujours sur le plus jeune.

\- Parce que tu crois que c'est aussi facile ? Grinça Ryōta en le fusillant des yeux. Tu as vu comme moi, non ? Ils ont réussi à prendre des photos de Naruto-sama sans qu'il ne se doute de quoi que ce soit et ça, depuis des années.

\- Et alors ? En quoi cela va changer ? Maintenant on est sûr qu'ils veulent notre Hokage alors on a juste à les chercher et les débusquer.

\- Je crois que Kise a raison, cela sera pas aussi simple. Intervient sérieusement Jellal en fixant le feu.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? Questionna Aomine qui pour une fois, était du même avis que Len.

\- Parce que soit ils savent très bien se camoufler pour ne pas se trahir depuis autant d'année… Soit…

\- Ils sont beaucoup plus proche qu'on ne le croit. Finit le Blond alors que son regard s'assombrissait dangereusement et que de la glace se généra sous ses pieds, preuve de son énervement grandissant.

\- Vous croyez qu'il y a un traître à Konoha ? Questionna Aomine qui se durcit à son tour.

\- Ou dans un autre Pays, mais toutes les hypothèses ne sont pas à écarter même les plus insensées. Soupira Jellal en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Qui pourrait en vouloir à notre Hokage ? Pensa Ryōta en attrapant une poignée de pierre et les faisant sauter dans sa main. Le conseil a toujours craint que Naruto-sama perde le contrôle de lui-même ou de Kyûbi mais la sécurité du village compte le plus à leurs yeux, je ne les vois pas prendre le risque de s'en prendre à notre Hokage.

\- En effet. Confirma Jellal en jetant un coup d'œil à son Capitaine. Et je ne les vois pas prendre le risque de se mettre Sasuke et les Clans à dos, surtout les Hyuga.

\- On reprend la route. S'éleva la voix arctique de leur Capitaine, les faisant tous sursauter et se retourner.

L'équipe d'Anbu se redressa aussi droit que possible au visage implacable de Sasuke. Il avait toujours les bras croisés et les fixait tous avec son arrogance si caractéristique de la famille au Sharingan.

\- Dès notre retour à Konoha, je vais prendre plusieurs jours de congés que j'ai promis à ma fille. Commença Sasuke en éteignant le feu. Pendant ce temps-là, vous aurez accès à toutes les archives. Vous allez vous consacrer à me faire un résumé complet sur tous les habitants du village. Je veux tout savoir sur leur vie et sur tous ceux qu'ils côtoient sans aucune exception. Si les Shinobis partent en mission, vous les suivrez. Vous me ferez un rapport détaillé sur leurs moindres fait et gestes et de tous leur projet.

\- Patron.

\- Même sur les Clans Hyuga, Inuzuka, Nara, Aburame, Tsunade, Kakashi et Iruka. Tous. Répondit Sasuke à la question muette de Len. Je veux une surveillance rapprochée et discrète sur les membres du conseil et sur Sakura Haruno. Déclara encore plus haineusement le Noiraud. A aucun moment, ils ne doivent être lâchés du regard.

\- Comptes pas sur moi. Refusa net Len. Je vais la tuer avant même de commencer. Siffla-t-il, détestant la jeune femme pour avoir insulté et dénigré son Hokage à plusieurs reprises.

\- Vous vous répartirez les tâches vous-même. Vous avez carte blanche.

\- Tu comptes mettre Naruto-sama au courant ? Questionna Ryōta.

Sasuke réfléchit un instant. Si Naruto était au courant, nul doute qu'il refuserait net. Son idiot de compagnon avait beaucoup trop confiance en ses amis qu'il considérait comme sa famille. Mais la découverte qu'ils avaient faite remettait tout en question. La réflexion de Ryōta n'était pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Pour prendre autant de photo depuis tant d'années, c'était forcément quelqu'un qui était proche de Naruto. Il refusait de commettre l'erreur de ne pas prendre en compte ceux qui côtoyaient le plus souvent son mari, les êtres les plus à même de le trahir sans éveiller le moindre soupçon.

Sasuke ne répondit pas et reprit la route pour Konoha.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

En rentrant chez lui, Sasuke poussa un profond soupir. Il était éreinté de cette journée, qui avait été beaucoup trop longue à son goût. Il était impatient de retrouver le confort auprès de sa famille et ne plus plus y penser. Même si cela s'avérait compliqué avec le petit voyage à Machi…

\- Mais Papou', tu as encore fait n'importe quoi ! S'éleva soudainement la voix forte et mécontente de sa fille alors qu'il retirait ses chaussures.

\- Parce que tu crois que c'est facile ? C'est ton père qui cuisine ça d'habitude. Grogna la voix grave de son amant, alors qu'il enlevait sa veste.

\- Mais Marraine Nata t'as donné la recette, tu n'avais qu'à la suivre ! Réprimanda la plus jeune.

\- Ouais bah un peu d'improvisation ne fait pas de mal. Se défendit le Jinchuriki de Kyûbi.

Sasuke soupira de nouveau à l'entente de cette dispute et des nombreux sons qu'il percevait. Vu le sujet de la houleuse discussion, il avait peur de l'état dont il allait retrouver leur cuisine.

Sasuke y pénétra avec prudence et sa peur fut confirmée, il plissa les yeux et se pinça les lèvres à la pagaille qui régnait. De la farine partout au sol et il n'osait pas lever les yeux sur le plafond… Des coquilles d'œuf étalés sur la table et le plan de travail, laissant leur jaune et leur blanc inondés les meubles, du lait renversé et qui coulait par petite goutte sur le carrelage.

L'Anbu ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrêt du nez face à ce désastre. Il rouvrit un œil pour se concentrer sur son mari et sa fille qui n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état. Ils étaient barbouillés de farine et de la pâte jusqu'à dans leur chevelure. Ils n'avaient évidemment pas eu la bonne idée de se mettre un tablier et leurs vêtements auraient besoin d'un ou plutôt, trois tours en machine.

Le doudou de sa fille se trouvait posée sur le plan de travail à côté de sa propriétaire et le renard en peluche n'avait pas été épargnée… Sa fourrure habituellement rouge étaient devenues blanche comme la neige ou plutôt… Comme la farine.

\- Paps' va bientôt rentrer et tu n'as même pas réussi à en faire une seule ! Et les tomates vont finir par n'être plus bonne. Gronda Abigaël, le sortant de la contemplation de ce capharnaüm.

\- Bah tiens alors petite maline. Se vexa le blond en lui tendant la poêle. Tu n'as qu'à le faire !

\- Et si je me brûle ? Questionna la descendante avec une fausse inquiétude en attrapant le manche, qui fut instantanément éloigné de sa petite main hâlée.

\- Bon on essaye une dernière fois et sinon, on va à l'Ichiraku demandait à Ayame-nee-chan. Soupira Naruto en mettant une grosse louche de pâte dans la poêle.

\- Pourquoi ça fait ces grosses boules toute moche ? Questionna Abigaël en fronçant le nez et grimaça à la mocheté devant ses yeux.

\- J'en sais rien. Répondit le plus âgé en regardant le contenu de la poêle avec un œil perplexe et prudent, comme si celui-ci pouvait l'attaquer à tout instant. Ça doit être normal. Lui dit finalement son Papou' en haussant les épaules.

Les deux blonds attendirent le temps que le contenu se cuise et lorsqu'ils pensèrent que ce fut fait, Naruto s'éloigna d'un pas et décolla doucement la pâte en agitant la poêle d'avant en arrière. Quand il vit que celle-ci ne collait plus à l'ustensile, il la fit sauter.

Le père et la fille restèrent les yeux braqués intensément sur la poêle où la pâte ne refit aucunement apparition. Ils se regardèrent dans l'incompréhension, puis relevèrent les yeux et ils soupirèrent de concert en la voyant collée au plafond... Ils abandonnèrent. Les crêpes n'étaient décidément pas de leur côté. Cela semblait pourtant si facile lorsque c'était l'homme de leur vie qui les cuisinaient.

\- Bon… Commença Abigaël en regardant son Hokage de Papou', qui rebaissa son regard sur son enfant.

\- On va à l'Ichiraku. Décidèrent-ils en cœur en hochant la tête d'un seul et même mouvement.

\- Pas avant que vous n'ayez nettoyé tout ce bazar. Intervient fortement Sasuke, les faisant sursauter et se retourner brusquement.

Abigaël oublia instantanément l'échec de leur crêpe et lui dédia un grand sourire made-in-Naruto. La descendante Uzumaki-Namikaze-Uchiwa sauta de sa chaise pour atterrir sur le comptoir, puis une fois sur celui-ci, elle concentra son chakra dans ses pieds pour sauter sur son Paps' tout en ouvrant en grand ses bras. Sasuke la réceptionna avec facilité et sourit avec fierté au progrès de son enfant.

\- Je peux avoir une explication sur le fait que notre cuisine ressemble à un tel champ de bataille ? Demanda Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je voulais des crêpes et je voulais demander à Marraine Nata de nous en faire mais Papou' a dit que cela serait mieux de les faire nous-même. Répondit Abigaël en s'éloignant du cou de son géniteur.

\- Je vois. Soupira Sasuke en calant sa fille sur son bras droit et se pinça l'arrêt de son nez de la main gauche. Et vous vous êtes pas dit que vous auriez pu m'attendre ? Questionna Sasuke avec un ton plus que mécontent et exaspéré.

\- On voulait te faire plaisir, on a même eu des tomates par Tata-Ino. Avoua Abigaël d'une petite voix déçue en le regardant à travers ses sourcils, l'attendrissant.

\- D'ailleurs, on t'attendait pour un peu plus tard. Soupira Naruto en se passant la main dans ses cheveux blé, tout aussi contrarié.

Sasuke sourit face à la réaction de son mari et sa fille, oubliant son voyage à Machi. Il le perdit lorsqu'une crêpe perdue et à moitié cuite se trouva soudainement dans ses cheveux. La pâte s'écoula lentement sur son front, puis ses joues pour finir dans le col de son haut.

Abigaël se pinça les lèvres et Naruto grimaça alors que Sasuke ferma les yeux en inspirant et expirant profondément, très profondément. Il les aimait profondément et fort. Très fort. Très très fort.

L'Uchiwa rouvrit les yeux pour les plonger dans les prunelles vraiment désolées de son meilleur ami. Sasuke retira la pâte de ses cheveux tout en se dirigeant vers le frigo, il attrapa deux-trois choses à manger, puis il se retourna sans un mot, toujours avec sa fille dans les bras.

\- On va à la douche, Abigaël. Naruto, tu nettoies. Ordonna l'Uchiwa, sous les yeux effarés de l'Uzumaki.

\- Hey mais… Tenta de contester le blond avant d'être coupé.

\- C'est toi qui as voulu cuisiner. Assumes. Se contenta seulement de répondre le Noiraud, alors qu'il disparaissait dans le couloir.

Abigaël eut un sourire de compassion pour son Papou', mais fut tout de même contente de ne pas être de corvée de nettoyage. Elle enroula ses mains autour du cou de son Paps' et plongea son nez contre la peau d'albâtre.

\- Tu vas vraiment rester pendant plusieurs jours ? Murmura Abigaël.

\- Oui, quoi qu'il arrive, je reste avec vous et je te ferais des crêpes demain matin. Promit Sasuke, rassurant sa fille.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto jura pour la énième fois à une tache d'œuf qui ne voulait pas se nettoyer. C'était fini, il ne cuisinerait plus… Sauf des Ramens. En ayant marre de nettoyer cette foutu cuisine de malheur, il invoqua des clones et leur ordonna de tout nettoyer avant que le Mari bien-aimé ne redescende. Lui, il allait s'arranger pour le retenir.

Quoi que… Naruto posa son regard sur l'horloge et soupira. Finalement, ils avaient tout leur temps vu l'heure tardive. C'était probablement pour ça que Sasuke avait pris de la charcuterie dans le frigo. Il mangea rapidement un casse-croûte et laissa ensuite ses clones se débrouiller et se dirigea dans la chambre conjugale.

Chambre conjugale où pas de trace de Sasuke, ni d'Abigaël. La pièce était plongée dans le noir complet et un rail de lumière venant de la salle de bain attira son regard. Il retira son t-shirt qui le collait à cause de la pâte tout en pénétrant dans la salle en douceur, faisant le moins de bruit possible.

Un sourire aimant et touché s'afficha sur ses lèvres à la vision sous ses yeux. Sasuke était allongé dans leur baignoire. Il avait les yeux clos et la nuque posé sur le rebord de celle-ci, la tête légèrement tournée sur le côté. Quant à Abigaël, elle était étendue sur son Paps' et ses yeux étaient aussi fermés, sa tête posée sur le haut du torse pâle qui se levait et s'abaissait doucement à mesure de la respiration de l'Uchiwa.

L'Hokage jeta son haut dans la panière, puis il attrapa un appareil photo dans un placard accroché au mur et immortalisa cet instant, puis le rangea sans un bruit. Naruto puis s'accroupit près de sa famille, se gorgeant de cette douce et heureuse vision, il croisa ses bras sur le rebord de la baignoire et contempla sans se lasser les deux êtres pour qui, il ferait absolument tout. C'était une image qui restera gravée à jamais dans sa mémoire. Ils étaient si paisibles et magnifiques qu'il pourrait rester des jours entiers à les regarder.

Sentant un regard les observer, des paupières s'ouvrirent laissant apparaître deux pupilles aussi sombres que la nuit. Les yeux azurs posaient sur la plus jeune se relevèrent, pour ne plus lâcher le regard si profond et intense.

\- Tu as l'air épuisé. Chuchota Naruto pour ne pas réveiller leur princesse.

\- Plusieurs jours de congés ne me feront pas de mal. Admit Sasuke d'une voix basse. L'équipe peut très bien se passer de moi avec Jellal aux commandes. Comment Shikamaru a pris la nouvelle ? Questionna Sasuke et il eut un petit rire à la grimace de son mari.

\- Pas très bien, j'ai dû rattraper quatre jours de travail en retard avant qu'il accepte de me libérer.

\- C'est peut-être lui qui aurait dû devenir Hokage. Railla l'Uchiwa avec son sourire si supérieur et arrogant.

\- Continue comme ça et tu dors sur le canapé ! Grinça Naruto en le fusillant de ses yeux océanes.

\- Mais oui bien sûr, tu tiendras pas la nuit sans moi alors que je suis dans la maison. Sourit Sasuke en roulant des yeux puis il les plissa soudainement, intrigant le blond. D'ailleurs, tu peux m'expliquer cette histoire de ''_Galipettes torrides''_ ? Questionna durement Sasuke, faisant pâlir Naruto.

\- Bah… Euh… En fait… Bégaya Naruto en se grattant la nuque avec gêne et maudissant son ancien Senseï.

\- Papou' ? Appela soudainement une petite voix fatiguée et un peu déboussolée.

\- _Sauvé par le gong. _Soupira intérieurement Naruto avec soulagement, mais le regard du Noiraud lui indiquait qu'il ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer aussi facilement. L'eau est froide, il faut sortir avant que vous ne tombiez malade. Esquiva le blond avec un sourire en regardant sa fille.

Abigaël hocha la tête et se tourna légèrement sur le côté en levant un bras. Naruto se pencha et la blonde méchée entoura sa nuque et il la souleva doucement. Il frémit à la fraîcheur du corps de sa fille contre son torse dénudé, mais qui se réchauffait lentement mais sûrement, le faisant un instant froncer les sourcils. Il attrapa sa serviette noir et orange en l'entendant claquer des dents et il l'enveloppa pour la sécher doucement, alors qu'elle somnolait pendant ce temps, ses yeux se fermant et s'ouvrant à un rythme irrégulier.

Sasuke sortit à son tour de la baignoire et attrapa la serviette et un nouveau caleçon propre que lui tendait son mari. Après quelques minutes dans un silence apaisant où Sasuke se séchait, puis s'habilla et que Naruto faisait de même avec son Ange, ils se dirigèrent ensuite tous les trois dans la chambre de leur enfant, celle-ci était déjà à moitié endormie entre les bras de l'Hokage.

Naruto la déposa dans son lit et la borda tandis que Sasuke s'asseyait dans son dos en fredonnant une douce chanson que son aîné lui chantait lorsqu'il n'avait encore que trois années, tout en lui caressant doucement ses cheveux.

\- Kitsune ? Quémanda Abigaël en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, luttant contre ses paupières lourdes de sommeil.

\- Il est à la machine. Informa Naruto et sa fille eut une moue chagrinée en l'apprenant.

Le blond se leva et sortit quelques secondes de la chambre pour ensuite revenir avec une veste noire avec l'emblème des Uchiwa et une seconde orange et noir possédant le célèbre tourbillon inscrit au dos.

\- Mais tiens, elles ont fini de sécher. Sourit doucement Naruto en lui tendant les vestes.

Abigaël sourit avec contentement en les attrapant. Elle se roula en boule avec les vêtements dans ses bras et le visage profondément enfoui dans les cols.

Naruto lui posa un tendre bisou sur la joue et Sasuke fit de même sur son front.

\- Je vous aime. Murmura-t-elle avant de s'endormir aussitôt, baignée par le doux et rassurant parfum de ses parents.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto soupira de contentement, rien n'était meilleur qu'une douche brûlante. Il prit une douche rapide, préférant de loin retrouver son lit douillet et les bras de son compagnon. Il resta en boxer en rejoignant Sasuke. Il leva un sourcil en voyant son mari perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Sasuke ? Aucune réponse. Hey, Teme ? Insista le blond.

Rien n'y faisait, l'Uchiwa restait immobile sur leur lit à fixer le plafond. Les bras croisés derrière la tête et les sourcils froncés, Sasuke était totalement imperméable à ses appels et aucun signe lui prouvait que son amant avait pris conscience qu'il était là.

Naruto détestait quand son meilleur ami était aussi perdu dans ses pensées ou ses souvenirs, c'était dans ces moments-là que son image ce superposait avec le Sasuke du passé.

Sans tergiverser plus longtemps, Naruto se plaça à califourchon sur le bassin de son amant, qui sursauta légèrement en étant ainsi sortit de ses pensées, il regarda sans vraiment le voir Naruto qui posa ses deux mains de chaque côté de sa tête tout en se penchant en avant pour rapprocher son visage de celui de l'Uchiwa.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à Machi ? Questionna Naruto, faisant s'assombrir l'ébène.

\- Je croyais que c'était le lendemain de mission qu'on devait te faire notre rapport ? Tenta d'esquiver Sasuke alors que ses traits s'adoucirent en regardant son compagnon.

\- Je sais mais j'ai horreur de te voir aussi sombre. Répondit Naruto en se redressant en position assise. Tu as croisé cette Akatsuki bis ? Questionna le blond.

\- J'aurais préféré. Grinça Sasuke en se relevant à son tour, obligeant Naruto a passer ses jambes autour de ses hanches pour un meilleur confort. Tu vas détester ce que je vais te dire, mais…

\- C'est hors de question. Le coupa immédiatement Naruto, faisant de nouveau soupirer l'Uchiwa.

\- Naruto…

\- Je sais parfaitement ce que tu veux et je te le répète c'est hors de question. Insista le blond. Je ne serais pas mis à l'écart et tu ne combattras pas seul. Si cette Akatsuki est plus puissante que la première alors vaut mieux qu'on la combatte ensemble.

\- Sauf que si cette Akatsuki est plus puissante que la première alors il y a fort à parier qu'elle réussisse là où la première a échoué. Répliqua Sasuke, beaucoup plus sérieux.

\- Et tu crois que c'est mieux si tu l'affrontes seul ? Se borna Naruto en se levant et le fusillant des yeux. Si cette organisation te… Te tues… Crois-tu vraiment que cela changera quoi que ce soit que je reste à l'écart ?

\- Même si elle me tuait, j'ai pris mes précautions pour que quoi qu'il se passe, tu as toutes les informations nécessaires pour que tu puisses avoir de l'avance sur elle. S'ils sont tous vraiment tes amis alors ils pourront agir en conséquence et trouver un moyen pour la stopper sans que tu ne te mettes en danger. Expliqua Sasuke en se levant à son tour, faisant fièrement face à son mari, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas lui foutre son poing dans la figure.

\- Tu entends ce que tu dis ? Siffla l'Hokage en serrant les poings. C'est comme si tu avais déjà prévu de te faire tuer et de nous laisser.

\- C'est pas du tout ça, mais j'ai réfléchi à toutes les possibilités qui pourraient nous tomber sur le coin du nez. Vaut mieux que ça soit moi que vous. Trancha Sasuke d'une voix dure et sans appel, faisant reculer le nouveau Uchiwa. Cette Akatsuki est différente, Naruto.

\- Ah ouais ?! Et en quoi ?! Elle veut Kyûbi ? Elle sait que cela me tuera ? On ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut vraiment ? Je ne vois pas la différence. Cracha le blond.

Sasuke plissa dangereusement les yeux et se dirigea vers sa veste, sous le regard étonné de son mari. Le Noiraud fouilla un instant et tendit la photographie à son mari.

\- Voilà ce qui est différent. Siffla Sasuke alors que Naruto leva un sourcil perplexe en fixant la photo.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ?

\- Voilà ce qu'on a trouvé à Machi. Avoua Sasuke d'une voix glaciale. Et ce n'était pas la seule, des centaines de photos de toi à différentes années et dans différentes situations. Cette organisation te suit depuis des années et c'est pas à écarter qu'il y ait un traître à Konoha qui travaillerait en collaboration avec elle. Raconta-t-il sombrement, Naruto fut totalement ahuri de cette nouvelle. Le fait que tu ne sois même pas en sécurité dans ce village me met hors de moi alors j'ai ordonné à mon équipe de faire un rapport complet sur tous les villageois, Shinobis et Clans compris.

\- Pardon ?! Souffla Naruto en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Et c'est non-discutable et non-négociable, je ne reviendrais pas sur cet ordre et si tu veux en parler à Jellal et aux autres, fais-le mais quand cela te concerne, ils sont tout aussi obstinés que moi. Décida fermement le noiraud.

Sasuke s'adoucit et il s'approcha prudemment de son mari, qui fut à court de mot tellement qu'il était... Il n'avait même pas les mots. La déclaration de Sasuke… Les mots qu'il prononçait… Les décisions qu'il prenait… Il les entendait, les comprenait, les saisissait, mais il n'arrivait tout bonnement pas à y croire. Il sortit de son état de léthargie par les doigts délicats de Sasuke sur sa joue.

\- Je me suis promis de toujours veiller tes arrières, Dobe. Je ne faillirais pas à cette promesse. Je ne prendrais pas le risque de te perdre. Pas encore.

\- Et je me suis promis de ne plus te laisser porter de poids aussi lourd.

\- Naruto…

\- Laisse tomber. Coupa brusquement le blond en le contournant. Il est tard et je suis crevé, cela ne sert à rien de continuer cette discussion ce soir. Décida Naruto en se plongeant sous la couverture et tournant le dos à Sasuke. Sache juste une chose, je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision.

Sasuke soupira mais décida de laisser tomber pour l'instant. Naruto avait raison, leur discussion allait tourner en rond. Il savait que le blond allait réfléchir à ce qui s'était dit et il espérait qu'il finirait par comprendre et accepter. Sasuke ne savait pas comment parler de son autre décision à son meilleur ami. S'il n'y avait aucune traître à Konoha, il n'aurait pas le choix…

L'Uchiwa se plongea à son tour dans les couvertures, restant sur le dos et retint un soupir. Il sentait que cela n'allait pas être la seule dispute qu'ils auraient, et cela l'énervait de savoir que c'était à cause de cette stupide organisation.

\- Tu ferais exactement la même chose à ma place… Usuratonkachi. Murmura une dernière fois Sasuke avant de tourner le dos à Naruto, qui se figea à ses mots plus que véridique.

Aucun des deux ne put trouver le sommeil, malgré la fatigue.

* * *

**Chapitre terminée ^^ finalement, il y aura 3 Flash-backs et le suivant sera probablement le dernier :-)**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Bien, nul, passable ?**

**Les moments familiaux et les liens de la famille Uzumaki-Namikaze Uchiwa ? Le caractère d'Abigaël ?**

**La découverte de l'équipe de Sasuke ? Et les décisions de notre beau Capitaine ?**

**La dispute entre nos deux Shinobis favoris ?**

**N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser des reviews avec vos avis, vos suppositions ou vos idées, cela fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que vous en pensez et ce qui vous plaît vraiment ^^**

**Cela me permettra aussi de s'améliorer pour la suite et pouvoir pleinement vous satisfaire **

**J'espère que j'ai réussi à bien montrer les sentiments des personnages ^^**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et j'espère à bientôt ^^  
Xoxo :***


	21. La décision de Sasuke

**Bonjour, Bonjour chère lectrice/Lecteur ^^**

**Je tiens d'abord encore à sincèrement remercier toutes celles qui me suivent et qui ont mis mon histoire dans leur follows et leur favoris, et pour vos reviews ^^**

**Disclamers :**** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement sauf ceux qui vont apparaître et qui ne font pas partie de l'Histoire original où de d'autres mangas que je préciserais à la fin si cela arrive.**

**Je n'ai pas vu Boruto donc aucune référence - si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas fait exprès - à l'exception de certains noms dont j'ai entendu vaguement parler. N'hésitez pas à me spoils, cela ne me gêne pas du tout, car je ne compte pas suivre Boruto, j'arrive pas, enfin pour l'instant du moins ^^**

**Pairing:**** Sasu/Naru/Sasu. Kiba/Hinata. ****Shikamaru/Temari. Kakashi/Iruka pour les plus mentionnés.**

**Rating :**** M pour violence, langage vulgaire. Hétéro et Yaoi donc sexe entre hommes alors Homophobes s'abstenir.**

**News ****: Si vous voulez discuter et partager vos avis, j'ai créé un compte Instagram sous le nom de abbyfalls345 et un Facebook sous le nom de Abigaël Falls**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira et qu'il vous donnera envie de connaître la suite :-)**

* * *

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le massacre du Village de Machi et de la sinistre découverte de l'équipe à Sasuke.

Si la plupart des choses n'avaient aucunement changé dans le célèbre village de la Feuille, personne ne se doutait des préoccupations des Shinobis et ignorait la lourde menace sur leur très cher Hokage et de ce fait, chacun vaquait à ses occupations quotidiennes. Dans une famille tout aussi célèbre pour ses exploits et son passé difficile, c'était une autre histoire…

Le silence était trop inhabituel, rendant l'atmosphère pesante et insupportable. Passant de l'un à l'autre, des yeux vairons fixaient les hommes de sa vie avec inquiétude et une grande contrariété… Ses deux parents étaient étranges et elle n'aimait pas ça… À son réveil, ces derniers semblaient pourtant comme d'habitude…

Paps' l'avait réveillé avec douceur en lui posant son bisou du matin sur le front et frottant son nez du sien, tout en lui annonçant que son petit-déjeuner était prêt.

Dès son arrivée dans la cuisine entre les bras du Capitaine, ce dernier l'avait placé dans ceux de son Papou', qui lui avait posé une tendre embrassade dans les cheveux en lui faisant son câlin_._ Il l'avait ensuite déposé sur la chaise à ses côtés.

Son Papou' avait toujours sa bonne humeur et un grand sourire aux lèvres, et il les regardait toujours comme s'ils étaient les choses les plus précieuses au monde. Son Hokage de père était toujours très tactile avec eux et leur montrait chaque jour à quel point qu'il les aimait et tenait à eux. Même s'il ne disait jamais à son mari, ou presque, qu'il l'aimait de vive voix - contrairement d'avec elle où qu'il lui avouait tous les jours - elle pouvait le voir dans ses pupilles aussi bleus et magnifique que l'océan lorsqu'il regardait son Paps'.

Quant au Capitaine, son visage exprimait rarement ses émotions mais ses yeux démontraient toujours sa tendresse et son amour. Son attitude prouvait son attachement à sa famille et le besoin de les avoir toujours à portée de main et des yeux lorsqu'il n'était pas en mission.

Mais aujourd'hui comme les deux matinées qu'ils passaient ensemble, ses parents se trouvaient à l'autre bout l'un de l'autre. Ils semblaient être fâchés et c'était à peine s'ils s'étaient dit deux mots, et ce, sans se regarder. Abigaël n'avait pas l'habitude de les voir si éloigné et aussi ignorant l'un de l'autre. Elle détestait les voir comme ça, car même lorsqu'ils leur arrivaient de se disputer en sa présence, cela finissait toujours par s'arranger très vite…

Elle avait plus l'habitude que son Papou' cherchait toujours à embêter son Paps' et celui-ci l'envoyait gentiment sur les roses, ce qui amenait des fausses disputes qui l'amusait et la faisait rire.

\- Papou'… ? Paps'… ? Commença prudemment la plus jeune.

Naruto remonta son regard sur sa fille, sortant de ses sombres pensées. Sasuke qui avait ses yeux fixaient au-dehors sortit de ses souvenirs, et tourna lui aussi son attention sur son enfant qui était soudainement mal à l'aise sous leur regard, et baissa la tête sous une soudaine timidité.

\- Oui, mon ange ? Incita doucement le blond avec un doux sourire.

Abigaël se mordit la lèvre, hésitante à poser sa question en les regardant tour à tour, commençant à inquiéter les Shinobis de son silence…

La plus jeune ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Peut-être que c'étaient des choses de grande personne et que cela s'arrangerait plus tard ? Comme Ryō'-Oji et Daï'-Oji qui se disputaient souvent mais se réconciliait très vite… Elle réfréna difficilement sa curiosité et son inquiétude…

\- C'est quand qu'on va revoir Parrain Gaa' ? Questionna-t-elle finalement.

Naruto comprit que c'était pas vraiment cela, mais il n'approfondit pas pour l'instant. Leur descendante était trop intelligente pour son propre bien. Si elle ne posait pas la question qui l'avait taraudé cela voulait dire que ce n'était pas important et que cela pouvait attendre. Sur ce point, elle était vraiment comme son Anbu de père… Quoi que son Teme ne lui avait rien dit tout de suite pour cette maudite organisation… Il refoula cette pensée pour se consacrer sur son enfant.

\- J'ai reçu un message de sa part, il devrait venir dans la semaine prochaine.

\- Super ! Se réjouit immédiatement la plus jeune en sautant sur sa chaise, les bras en l'air et effaçant un temps la tension glaciale.

Naruto rigola alors que Sasuke roula des yeux avec un sourire amusé à l'enthousiasme d'Abigaël. Celle-ci adorait le Kazekage et le montrait sans pudeur, comme ce dernier qui la considérait un peu comme sa fille. Ils avaient tous les deux un lien que ni l'Uzumaki, ni l'Uchiwa n'aurait pu expliquer.

Abigaël adorait tous ses oncles sans exception mais pour elle, son Parrain Gaa' était bien plus et elle ne comprenait pas elle-même pourquoi elle ressentait cette sensation d'apaisement, qu'elle n'éprouvait seulement qu'avec ses parents normalement. Peut-être parce qu'elle ne le voyait pas aussi souvent que ses autres Oncles ? Elle n'avait jamais réfléchi plus que ça et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle allait commencer. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu et il lui avait manqué. Ka-chan devait être heureux lui aussi.

\- On peut aller voir Mari-Oba*(Elle parle de Temari. Et Obi signifie Tata) et Ka-chan aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-elle avec toujours cette lueur pétillante au fond de ses prunelles.

\- Seulement si tu vas prendre ta douche. Annonça Sasuke en commençant à débarrasser la table.

\- Tout de suite ! Accepta immédiatement Abigaël en sautant de sa chaise et se précipita dans la chambre de ses parents, suivit sans le savoir par un clone de l'Uzumaki.

Sasuke ne put empêcher un petit rire, c'était rare mais sa fille pouvait être si prévisible.

Naruto la regarda filer à la vitesse de la lumière pour ne pas les contrarier. Son air se fit plus nostalgique et une pointe de regret le transperça.

\- J'aurais jamais cru dire ça… Mais l'époque où je n'avais pas à me soucier d'autres chose que de me faire remarquer et de te démolir me manque…

Sasuke se raidit à ses mots et ferma les yeux. Il se retourna pour croiser le regard de Naruto qui le fixait intensément, semblant sonder entièrement son âme et ses pensées.

Toute la tension entre eux qui avait momentanément disparu grâce à Abigaël, revient au triple galop et encore plus vive.

Depuis leur première dispute à propos de l'Akatsuki Bis, c'est à peine s'ils pouvaient se parler sans hausser le ton, les seules fois où ils parvenaient à se contenir c'était en présence d'Abigaël, mais les regards lourds en disaient beaucoup plus que les paroles.

\- On doit en parler, Naruto… Commença prudemment Sasuke en s'approchant lentement de son Uzumaki.

\- Il y a rien de plus à dire. Coupa durement l'Hokage en se levant, les poings étroitement serrés. Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision. Conclut-il en quittant la cuisine d'un pas furieux.

Sasuke posa son regard sur le ciel dégagé et éclairci, puis soupira fortement. C'était à prévoir. Il aimait le caractère de son idiot blond mais à ce moment-là, il le regrettait vraiment et l'insupportait.

Pourtant, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres bien malgré lui. Naruto ferait la même chose à sa place et il lui mentirait ouvertement s'il lui affirmait le contraire, ce qui étonnamment, ne s'était pas encore produit. Lui-même ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne comprenait pas la réaction de son mari. Mais _son_ Jinchuriki devait comprendre et l'accepter. C'était dans l'ordre des choses et c'est pour ça qu'il était devenu Capitaine des Anbu. Pour _les _protéger.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

\- _Tu ferais la même chose à ma place, Usuratonkachi._

Naruto serra les poings et ferma les yeux pour tenter de profiter de l'eau chaude qui parcourrait son corps et la raideur qui l'habitait, voulant oublier même pour un court instant cette stupide discussion.

Mais comme d'habitude, c'était peine perdue. Ses pensées revenaient inlassablement sur l'idiot d'Uchiwa qui partageait son quotidien depuis officiellement 6 ans... Et sa vie depuis plus de 20 années.

Comment son Teme pouvait-il croire qu'il le laisserait en arrière ?

Naruto frappa le carrelage en grognant sourdement, laissant une légère fente sur un des carreaux. Il se mentait. Il se voilait la face. Il le savait… Mais lorsqu'on était devant le fait accompli, les choses prenaient une toute autre dimension… Comment pouvait-il en vouloir à Sasuke ? Il ne lui en voulait pas autant qu'il l'aurait voulu… Il l'aimait encore plus pour ça… Mais comment il pouvait lui demander d'accepter sans broncher ?

Le blond rouvrit les yeux et sortit de la douche pour s'habiller, prenant son temps et n'ayant pas hâte de devoir affronter Sasuke. Il se regarda dans la glace et soupira de nouveau. Son Teme le rendait fou.

Peut-être qu'il devait lui faire confiance et accepter ? Mais en émettant certaines conditions ? Non mais à quoi il pensait ? C'était l'Akatsuki merde, pas juste des voleurs de grand chemin. C'était un danger qui devait en aucun cas être sous-estimé, même si on était l'un des plus puissants Shinobi des cinq grands Pays et qu'on était accompagné de la meilleure équipe d'Anbu de Konoha.

Naruto sortit de la chambre d'un pas lourd et traînant. Sasuke était posté devant leur fenêtre, silencieux et totalement perdu dans ses pensées. Le blond ouvrit la bouche mais fut coupé par la voix froide de son compagnon, dissimulant à peine sa colère.

\- D'après mon équipe, aucun traître n'est à déclarer à Konoha. L'informa le Noiraud.

Naruto leva un sourcil, perplexe, puis il se souvint de l'ordre de son Capitaine concernant ses amis… De toute façon, rien qu'il aurait pu dire ne les en aurait empêché.

\- Je n'avais aucun doute là-dessus. Répondit simplement Naruto en haussant les épaules.

\- C'est bien ça le problème. Grinça l'Uchiwa en se retournant.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu fais trop confiance. Sermonna Sasuke en le dardant d'un regard noir. Un traître parmi tes amis pourrait se trouver devant tes yeux que tu n'y verrais rien et pire encore, tu l'ignorerais.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?!

\- Ce qu'il me prend ?! Grogna le Noiraud en s'approchant du blond qui se tendit. C'est que tu as l'air de t'en foutre complètement que ta vie soit en jeu alors qu'on a aucune trace de cette putain d'organisation ! Claqua-t-il, laissant exploser sa frustration.

\- Comment je pourrais m'inquiéter pour ma vie alors que tu veux mettre la tienne en danger ?! Explosa à son tour le blond en haussant la voix, oubliant que leur fille ne se trouvait qu'à quelques pas.

\- Je n'en ai rien à foutre de ma vie et si je dois me sacrifier pour la tienne, alors je le ferais sans hésiter.

\- Tu agis toujours aussi égoïstement. Siffla Naruto entre ses dents en serrant les poings, ce qui blanchit ses phalanges sous la forte pression qu'elle subissait.

\- En quoi j'agis égoïstement, hein ? S'étrangla presque l'Uchiwa sous les mots de sa moitié.

\- Parce que tu ne penses pas à ce qu'on pourrait ressentir. Répliqua encore plus froidement l'Uzumaki en plissant dangereusement les yeux.

\- Détrompe-toi. C'est toi qui ne penses à rien. Gronda Sasuke d'une voix dure et ferme., surprenant l'Uzumaki qui cligna des yeux avant de s'assombrir.

\- Sasuke…

\- Admettons qu'on parte ensemble pour les retrouver et les affronter. Coupa Sasuke en arrivant plus ou moins à se calmer. Que se passera-t-il si on meurt tous les deux ? Abigaël deviendrait comme nous, orpheline, c'est ce que tu désires pour elle ?

Naruto ne sut pas quoi répondre à ça. C'était vrai qu'il n'y avait pas pensé… Il avait seulement songé à ce qui se passerait si Sasuke perdait la vie… Abigaël aurait tout de même une vie différente de ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Elle serait toujours bien entourée, aimée et choyée, mais elle n'aurait plus ses parents… Pouvait-il vraiment prendre ce risque de la laisser, s'ils leur arrivaient malheur ? Il ne voulait pas qu'elle vive ce que Sasuke avait vécu… La perte des êtres chers… Mais si Sasuke mourrait, comment pourrait-il la regarder en face ?

\- Alors tâchons de ne pas mourir. Trancha Naruto de sa voix si déterminée et pleine de volonté.

\- Cette organisation est dangereuse et on a eu la preuve qu'elle ne reculerait devant rien pour parvenir à ses fins.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ? Questionna soudainement Naruto en fronçant les sourcils, raidissant Sasuke qui détestait quand son mari lisait ainsi en lui. Tu n'insisterais jamais autant si tu n'avais pas une idée derrière la tête.

\- Écoute…

\- Papou'… Paps'… ? Appela timidement la voix douce et inquiète, coupant Sasuke et faisant se retourner le couple.

Voyant sa mine apeurée, Naruto s'approcha et s'agenouilla face à sa fille qui avait les larmes aux yeux, prêt à couler à tout instant.

\- Pour… Pourquoi vous vous… Disputez… ? Questionna à voix basse la fillette, détestant entendre leur voix se crier dessus.

\- Juste une divergence d'opinion, ma puce. Rassura Naruto, reprenant son air avenant et aimant en la prenant dans ses bras.

Abigaël posa ses yeux vairons sur Sasuke qui lui dédia un sourire apaisant, la rassurant qu'à moitié, elle plongea son visage dans le cou hâlé et inspira son parfum sucré de cannelle.

\- Et si on allait s'entraîner ? Proposa l'Hokage.

Abigaël le regarda avec un sourire de dix kilomètres de long, trop heureuse de cette proposition, cela faisait beaucoup trop longtemps depuis son entrée à l'Académie. Sans un regard pour sa moitié, Naruto sortit de la chambre conjugale.

\- Du nouveau, Ryōta ? Interrogea soudainement le Capitaine alors que son subordonné apparut devant lui à genou et la tête baissée, en tenue d'Anbu sans le masque.

\- Oui et c'est pas rassurant. Grinça le blond, son visage se durcissant.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Enième confrontation et Sasuke devrait se montrer encore plus persuasif. Il ne voulait pas agir sans que son mari et Hokage ne soit au courant, mais s'il ne lui laissait pas le choix... Et pour la suite, cela promettait…

Le porteur du Sharingan pénétra à l'intérieur de la cabine de douche où son mari semblait avoir élu domicile depuis une bonne heure, et visiblement, qui n'était pas prêt de s'y déloger. Naruto l'évitait depuis sa révélation et il haïssait cet éloignement. Son compagnon faisait tout pour ne pas rester à proximité de lui, jusqu'à dormir dans la chambre d'ami. L'Uchiwa fixa le dos de Naruto qui s'était raidi, témoignant qu'il l'avait bien senti entrer.

Sasuke s'approcha prudemment et entoura le corps ferme et humidifié de son amant, plaquant son torse contre le dos hâlé.

\- Je t'en prie… Naruto… Souffla-t-il au creux de l'oreille du blond.

\- Je… Je peux pas risquer de te perdre, Sas'ke… Souffla ce dernier d'une voix basse. Pas à cause de moi…

\- Alors fais-moi confiance…. Comme tu l'as toujours fait, même quand je ne le méritais pas…

Sasuke força doucement son meilleur ami à se retourner et le regarder. L'Anbu entoura doucement le visage bronzé entre ses doigts et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles charnues et douce, s'échauffant lentement mais doucement à la bouche chaude et humide de sa moitié.

Naruto ferma les yeux et profita de ce baiser, qui eut un goût amer de séparation. Il passa ses bras autour de la nuque de Sasuke et se recula pour se plaquer contre la paroi de la douche, attirant dans la manœuvre le corps du noiraud encore plus proche du sien. Naruto pencha la tête sur le côté pour approfondir l'échange, mouvant ses lèvres à celle de son amant qui plongea ses doigts dans les fils d'or.

Sasuke fut le premier à stopper leur baiser et poser son front sur le sien, faisant rouvrir les yeux azurs voilés d'envie de l'Uzumaki.

\- J'ai une requête….

\- Je refuse… Répondit automatiquement le Jinchuriki, faisant sourire l'Uchiwa, sachant que c'était juste son esprit de contradiction.

\- Ryōta m'a fait part de ses pensées. Avoua-t-il avec hésitation. Je dois admettre que c'est bien réfléchi et que c'était peut-être pour ça que l'Akatsuki ne s'approchait pas de Konoha.

\- Et c'est quoi ? Demanda Naruto en fronçant les sourcils, s'attendant au pire.

\- Tu es bien entouré. Répondit Sasuke en caressant distraitement le dos de son compagnon. Et je ne parle pas que de tes amis.

\- Que veut-tu dire ?

\- Je ne laisserais jamais personne s'approcher de toi. Et même lorsque je ne suis pas présent, je saurais toujours si tu as besoin de moi et je pourrais être auprès de toi grâce à mon Rinnegan.

\- Arrête donc de tourner autour du pot. S'agaça Naruto qui haïssait lorsque son amant parlait en énigme.

\- … Il faut que je disparaisse… Souffla l'Uchiwa, appréhendant la réaction de son Hokage.

\- … Attends… Quoi ?!

\- Depuis que mon équipe fait des recherches plus poussées sur l'organisation, les attaques sur les villages ont étrangement diminué. Peut-être… Peut-être que…

\- ''Peut-être que''… Quoi ? Souffla Naruto, ayant peur de comprendre ce que son ''disparaisse'' signifiait.

\- Si je disparaissais de la circulation et de vos vies, ils se sentiront moins en danger et agiront plus tôt. Je pourrais…

\- Tu entends quoi par ''si je disparaissais'' ? Insista sèchement Naruto.

\- Nos recherches d'informations sont nulles depuis qu'elle se fait connaître… Peut-être qu'en faisant croire à tous à ma mort, on pourra enfin les débusquer et les stopper.

\- … J'ai cru un moment que tu étais sérieux. Rigola Naruto en secouant la tête mais il se coupa net au sérieux de son amant. Dis-moi que tu n'es pas sérieux ?!

\- Bien sûr que si. Je ne serais jamais bien loin et comme je te l'ai dit, je serais là si vous avez besoin. Cela me permettra d'obtenir plus d'information sans avoir aucune contrainte.

Le visage de Naruto se déforma sous la colère qui l'envahissait à mesure que ses paroles prenaient sens dans son esprit. Il repoussa Sasuke sans douceur et sortit de la douche pour se sécher sommairement, s'habilla et quitta la salle de bain en claquant violemment la porte, la faisant dangereusement trembler. Sasuke se passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux et le suivit.

Naruto n'était plus dans la chambre et il savait où le trouvait. Il sortit de la chambre conjugale et se rendit à celle d'en face. Naruto était dos à la porte et face à la fenêtre. Ses poings se serraient et se desserraient sous la colère. Son corps tremblait et il pouvait aisément sentir son chakra s'emballait, masquant celui du démon renard en son sein.

L'Uchiwa s'approcha mais resta à une distance raisonnable de son conjoint. Pas qu'il craignait sa moitié, mais au vu de l'état de rage de Naruto… Il ne voulait pas se prendre un coup qui lui ferait plus que mal. Il n'avait pas non plus envie de se battre avec son meilleur ami.

\- Naruto…

\- Ta gueule. Somma le blond en se retournant vivement, les yeux écarlates et les pupilles fendues.

\- Non. Tu dois comprendre que…

\- Que quoi ?! Le coupa Naruto en s'approchant d'une démarche félinement dangereuse, chakra l'entourant. Que tu cherches encore un moyen de quitter Konoha en me laissant… Non, en nous laissant derrière ?! Rectifia férocement le blond.

Tout en perdant le peu de contrôle qui lui restait encore, il empoigna le cou de Sasuke et le plaqua brutalement contre la porte, faisant esquisser une grimace à l'Uchiwa sous la douleur dans son dos.

\- Que tu vas encore partir pendant x temps ?! Que tu vas encore m'abandonner ?!

\- C'est pour vous… Que je fais ça. Rétorqua Sasuke, devenant lui aussi furieux malgré la forte pression autour de sa gorge. Tu crois que ça m'amuse ?!

\- J'en sais rien, je ne suis pas dans la tête de Môssieur Sasuke Uchiwa. Siffla Naruto en montrant ses canines qui s'étaient allongées, assombrissant le noiraud.

\- Ah bon ?! Pourtant c'est pas moi qui t'as demandé de me tuer parce que je pensais que ça servirait pour ta vengeance. Contrattaqua Sasuke d'une voix sombre et pleine de reproche.

Naruto se recula, comme brûlé par ses mots. Les deux meilleurs amis se fixèrent sans un mot pendant un temps qui leur fut interminable. Pourquoi devaient-ils toujours se faire souffrir ? Ils s'étaient tout pardonnés alors pourquoi à chaque divergence d'opinion, ils revenaient toujours sur les sujets tabous qu'ils s'étaient promis de ne plus aborder ? Était-ce à quoi ils étaient destinés tous les deux ?

\- Je ne peux accepter ça. Décida fermement le blond en se retournant pour tenter de se calmer.

\- Je reviendrais, cela ne prendra que quelques mois. Rassura Sasuke en prenant un ton plus doux, prenant conscience que sa décision était loin d'être facile et sans conséquence, autant pour lui que pour sa famille.

\- Tu sais que je déteste que tu me mentes. Grinça l'Hokage en lui faisant face. Cela peut prendre des mois comme des années ! Tu peux pas me faire ça, lui faire ça !

\- C'est pour vous protéger. Insista Sasuke en s'approchant du blond, il leva doucement la main et la passa dans la nuque de son compagnon, caressant les mèches blondes.

\- Tu m'en demande trop. Murmura Naruto en fermant les yeux. Je peux pas… Je…

\- C'est pour ça que je demande à mon Hokage, non à mon mari. Je reviendrais Naruto car j'ai deux raisons de vivre aujourd'hui. Le coupa doucement Sasuke en posant son front contre celui du blond. Je resterai prudent et je ne prendrais aucun risque inutile, je t'enverrais des rapports.

\- Et si tu ne revenais pas… ? Interrogea douloureusement le Jinchuriki en tremblant rien qu'à cette pensée. Comment… comment le supporter… ? Comment supporter de te voir encore partir ?

\- En étant Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Uchiwa. Sourit tendrement le porteur du Sharingan, faisant rouvrir les yeux au blond.

\- Et Abigaël ?

\- Tu crois vraiment que vous allez vous débarrasser de moi ? Railla le noiraud en embrassant son mari, qui fit une moue boudeuse et qui le fit craquer. C'est juste histoire de quelques mois.

Sasuke commença à déboutonner lentement la chemise de Naruto, tout en ne lâchant pas les yeux toujours rouges du Jinchuriki, mais où la colère diminuait progressivement, faisant devenir ses pupilles un peu plus orangés.

\- Je reviendrais mon amour.

\- Promets-le-moi… Implora Naruto.

L'Uchiwa blond plongea son visage dans le cou opalin, se gorgeant de son odeur de boisé et de menthe poivrée, tout en lui posant des tendres baisers sur la peau sucrée. Il s'échauffa lentement sous les douces caresses de son meilleur ami sur son torse à moitié dénudé, et encore légèrement humide de sa douche.

\- Je te le promets. Assura son Capitaine en attrapant ses cuisses pour le soulever.

Naruto fut à moitié rassuré en entourant les hanches de son conjoint. Il ouvrit la bouche mais seul un gémissement franchit ses lèvres lorsque les dents de Sasuke lui mangèrent le cou. Il oublia un instant la sombre discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Il ne voulait pas y penser, il ne voulait plus en parler pour ce soir. Il abdiquait pour l'instant mais il ne renonçait pas pour autant à faire changer d'avis son meilleur ami.

Naruto n'ouvrit pas les yeux lorsqu'il sentit un matelas dans son dos, il reconnut parfaitement l'odeur suave et délicieusement affriolante de son homme embaumait l'air. Il n'eut aucun besoin de regarder pour savoir qu'il était de retour dans leur chambre.

\- Tu… Tu veux… Partir quand ? Questionna péniblement le blond en rouvrant les yeux pour fixer son mari qui s'était assombri.

\- Le plus tôt serait le mieux. Répondit à voix basse l'Uchiwa. Après mes repos…

Naruto se mordit les lèvres, il attrapa la nuque de Sasuke et l'embrassa avec toute la frustration, la colère et l'inquiétude qui l'habitait. Sasuke répondit aussitôt à son baiser avec encore plus de fougue. Ils ne se l'avoueraient peut-être jamais, mais ils s'étaient affreusement manqués et leurs corps leur rappelait bien. Chaque baiser, chaque effleurement les enflammait et augmentait la température de la pièce.

Ils savaient.

Ce soir, les deux meilleurs amis savaient qu'ils repoussaient juste le moment où qu'ils devraient approfondir leur discussion mais pour l'heure, il profitait juste de l'un de leurs moments qui sera probablement l'un des derniers avant un bon moment.

Sasuke posa tendrement des baisers sur ses joues, son nez, son front tout en caressant pour la énième fois ce corps offert à lui. Naruto passa ses mains sous le haut de son mari et celui-ci se redressa pour l'enlever de lui-même, le laissant alangui et désireux sous lui.

Sasuke sourit avec fierté en voyant le regard fiévreux de son Uchiwa sur ce que mère-nature l'avait généreusement doté, qu'il entretenait et qu'il conservait grâce aux nombreuses missions et entraînements. L'Uchiwa ne pourrait jamais se lasser de cette admiration et de ce désir dans les yeux océans de sa moitié.

Il se perdit dans l'image de luxure que lui offrait Naruto.

Ses joues rosies par l'excitation et l'impatience, sa respiration rapide et haletante, ses cheveux blé humides retombant sur son front et son nez et qui voilaient son regard rouge/orangé, brillant de luxure et d'avidité, cela le rendait affreusement sexy et beaucoup trop désirable pour son propre bien mental.

Sasuke entreprit d'embrasser le haut de son torse, puis sa langue gourmande glissa sur la peau hâlée au goût salé, jusqu'à ses pointes de chaire, durcis par le plaisir. L'Uchiwa en prit un en bouche et le fit rouler entre ses lèvres fines, tout en malaxant son deuxième téton qu'il roula agilement entre ses doigts experts.

Naruto se mordit plus fortement les lèvres en rejetant sa tête en arrière, il agrippa les cheveux de Sasuke lorsque celui-ci mordilla son téton, il le lécha en faisant rouler sa langue dessus puis recommença tout en pinçant doucement son deuxième. Il délaissa celui qu'il s'occupait pour le second où il lui infligea la même douce torture. Fermant les yeux aux gémissements mal étouffés de Naruto, qui se mouva lascivement contre lui.

\- Sas'… Gémit le blond sous la douce chaleur de ses lèvres et de l'humidité de sa langue… Plus… Quémanda-t-il en baissant ses yeux voilés sur lui.

Le Noiraud le regarda entre sa frange et arrêta ce qu'il faisait, le faisant gémir de frustration et soulevait inconsciemment ses hanches.

\- Plus… Quoi ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin joueur.

\- Toi. Souffla Naruto en le regardant mécontent et encore plus empressé.

Sasuke sourit et remonta lentement tout en déposant des baisers sur la peau qui se trouvait sous son regard. Il se repositionna entre les jambes de _son _mari. Celui-ci retrouva difficilement sa respiration et avait du mal à ralentir les tremblements de bien-être qui le parcourait. Il avait chaud et était en sueur mais il en désirait encore plus. L'Uzumaki réussit à rouvrir légèrement les yeux quand il sentit les mains de Sasuke caressaient son torse, alors qu'il mordillait son cou avec appétit.

Sans que Sasuke ne s'y attende, Naruto poussa sur ses jambes et d'un coup de bassin, il inversa les positions pour se retrouver à califourchon sur son amant. Ses lèvres retrouvèrent farouchement les siennes avec un besoin insatiable, sa langue pénétra à l'intérieur de la cavité du Noiraud pour retrouver sa compagne pour un baiser tendre mais au combien affamé.

Les mains de Sasuke caressèrent le dos du blond et elles descendirent à ses hanches pour les agripper fermement et le rapprocher encore plus de son corps, comme s'il pouvait fusionner entièrement avec son meilleur ami, son rival, son _tout_.

Le Jinchuriki se frotta lascivement contre la dureté qu'il sentait contre son intimité, augmentant la chaleur insupportable de son épiderme et la tension sexuelle dans la chambre. Sasuke poussa un léger soupir à ce geste tout en fermant ses yeux devenus rouge et violet.

Naruto s'écarta de l'ébène pour rependre un peu d'air mais le porteur du Sharingan ne le vit pas de cet œil, il passa sa main derrière sa tête pour l'embrasser de nouveau avec voracité. Les meilleurs amis s'écartèrent pour qu'ils puissent reprendre leurs souffles. La bouche de l'Uzumaki se posa dans le cou de Sasuke et le mordilla tout comme il l'avait fait pour lui, il suçota sa peau et aspira celle-ci entre ses lèvres pour que la marque de possession y reste pendant un très long moment.

Naruto se baissa ensuite et embrassa chaque parcelle de son torse si parfait, si doux, jouant avec ses dents et redessina ses abdos finement dessinés de ses doigts et de sa langue. Ses mains débouclèrent précipitamment sa ceinture et avec l'aide de Sasuke, celui-ci se retrouva en tenue d'Adam, le Capitaine poussa un soupir de satisfaction lorsque sa virilité fut enfin libérée de sa prison de tissu.

Le Jinchuriki observa ce corps avec gourmandise et fierté, il se passa la langue sur ses lèvres et ses yeux rouge/orangé brillèrent de cette lueur si animale et possessive. C'était _son_ Sasuke. Il n'y avait que lui qui avait le droit d'être avec _son _Uchiwa, de le toucher, le sentir sur lui et en lui, c'était ainsi et ça ne sera jamais autrement. Sasuke lui appartenait comme lui, il lui appartenait.

Sous le regard intense et profondément amoureux de Naruto, le porteur du Sharingan l'embrassa passionnément et le blond répondit ardemment à son baiser avec délice, se goûtant encore et encore l'un et l'autre, sans jamais se lasser et en redemandant toujours plus. Leurs langues se retrouvèrent avec passion et désir. Loin de la tendresse du début de leur ébats, ils devenaient plus avides et ardents. Ils avaient besoin de se sentir plus proche, encore plus liés.

Ils s'écartèrent quand leurs souffles manquèrent et Sasuke se rapprocha de son oreille, lui chuchotant comme une confidence et qui était l'évidence même :

_\- _Mon seul et unique ami…

Naruto sourit en fermant les yeux à cette énième déclaration. Ému, il agrippa la nuque du Capitaine et s'abaissa de nouveau pour l'embrasser, leurs lèvres se mouvaient ensemble dans une parfaite synchronisation, leur langue était en parfaite harmonie avec l'autre, se caressait plus doucement.

Grognement de frustration lorsqu'ils durent encore s'écarter pour reprendre leur respiration, qui était de plus en plus haletante et incontrôlable. Les meilleurs amis braquèrent leur regard l'un dans l'autre. Les amants purent voir dans chacun la même ardeur, le même besoin, la même envie mais aussi la détresse, l'inquiétude et la peur.

\- Tu es mon meilleur ami…

Sasuke lui sourit et se redressa sur un coude pour embrasser Naruto avec tout l'amour dont il était capable et pour, surtout, le rassurer, lui promettant par ce baiser qu'il reviendrait et qu'il ne mourrait pas et surtout, qu'il l'aimait. Prouvant par cette étreinte passionnée et aimante qu'il ne les abandonnerait pas et qu'il tiendrait sa promesse.

Sasuke voulait prouver à _son _Uchiwa que même s'il se trouvait à des milliers de kilomètres, il serait toujours l'un à l'autre. Il lui prouverait par cette étreinte qu'il reviendrait car sa place était auprès d'eux. Nulle part ailleurs.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

La nuit touchait bientôt à sa fin. Le couple était déjà réveillé depuis un bon moment. Aucun n'avait eu l'idée de regarder l'heure et ils en avaient pas envie

Sasuke fixait Naruto et Naruto fixait le collier que portait Sasuke. Le blond ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient réveillés et ne lui avait adressé aucune parole. Sasuke leva doucement la main et caressa doucement le bras de son amant en travers de son torse, qui eut un léger sursaut et baissa un peu plus la tête, masquant son regard.

\- Naruto…

\- Pas maintenant. Marmonna le blond, fronçant les sourcils. S'il te plaît… Juste… Plus tard…

Sasuke retint un soupir et lorsqu'il voulut se lever, le blond le retint par le bras avec un air suppliant. Le Capitaine se recoucha sans lâcher le regard azur.

\- Je peux pas. Murmura le blond et Sasuke sut à quoi il faisait référence. Pas à cause de moi, mais Abigaël… Ajouta Naruto en voyant l'Uchiwa vouloir protester. Je saurais la vérité mais… Mais on ne peut pas la faire souffrir, c'est indigne d'un parent.

\- Tes parents se sont sacrifiés pour toi, leur en voulais-tu ? Questionna perfidement Sasuke et il se mordit les lèvres. Excuse-moi, je…

\- Ne compare pas. Siffla Naruto en s'asseyant, le fusillant du regard. Je savais pas qui était mes parents avant l'attaque de Pain et oui je leur en ai voulu, mais je leur ai pardonné car au final, c'est aussi grâce à eux que j'ai pu être celui que je suis. Tu devrais peut-être te poser cette question, non ? Tu as eu de la famille et tu sais ce que c'est de perdre quelqu'un qui t'es cher. Mais là, c'est différent car tu ne seras pas mort. Tu te rends comptes au moins que tu nous demande de mentir à notre propre fille ?… Tu me demandes de la regarder droit dans les yeux en lui disant qu'elle ne te reverra plus jamais.

\- C'est juste le temps que l'on retrouve cette Akatsuki Bis, rien de plus. Ensuite, je reviendrais et on lui expliquera. On…

\- Mais en attendant, c'est pas toi qui devra lui faire face. S'agaça Naruto en serrant les poings et baissant le regard, dissimulant son visage de sa chevelure blonde. Elle n'a que 6 ans, on ne peut pas lui infliger ça… Même en tant qu'Hokage… Tu ne peux pas me demander ça…

\- Naruto, regarde-moi. Incita Sasuke en s'asseyant à son tour.

Le blond ne broncha pas et restait la tête obstinément baissée. L'Anbu s'agenouilla sur le matelas et se posta devant Naruto. Sasuke posa ses deux avant-bras sur les épaules affaissaient de L'Uzumaki, qui tressaillit imperceptiblement mais que l'Uchiwa sentit tout de même. Il se redressa et se plaça à califourchon sur les cuisses du Jinchuriki, qui releva son regard. Sasuke profita que Naruto se soit redressé pour passer ses deux jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches, se collant à son compagnon et l'entourant d'une forte étreinte autour de sa nuque, embrassant chastement le coin de ses lèvres. Naruto passa ses bras dans le dos Sasuke pour le caler mieux contre lui.

\- Je sais que c'est une décision difficile, mais c'est le seul moyen…

\- Comment tu peux être sûr que ça fonctionnera ? Interrogea Naruto.

\- Parce que mon Baka de meilleur ami qui possède un éternel agaçant optimisme, une détermination sans faille, une volonté à toute épreuve et est un adepte du ''je n'abandonnerais pas, tel est mon Nindô'' et du ''Je tiens toujours mes paroles'' a déteint sur moi. Sourit Sasuke, _ce _sourire.

\- Arrête ça. Grogna Naruto en détournant le regard, sentant déjà son corps s'échauffait et son cœur s'emballait. Il en avait marre que Sasuke utilise ses moyens perfides.

\- Arrêter quoi ? Questionna innocemment l'ébène en prenant un faux air interrogateur.

\- _Ce_ stupide sourire auquel, je ne peux pas résister. Grommela l'Hokage en le fusillant de ses yeux azurs. Elle nous en voudra… Murmura le blond, reprenant contenance.

\- Je sais, mais c'est un mal pour un bien.

\- Tu ne renonceras jamais…

\- Pas quand ta sécurité et celle d'Abigaël est en jeu. Assura Sasuke en l'embrassant. Je… Je vous aime et je préfère que vous me détestiez que d'avoir des regrets de ne pas avoir agi quand j'en ai eu l'occasion. Déclara l'Uchiwa d'un ton beaucoup trop solennel.

\- Depuis quand tu me vouvoies ? Se moqua soudainement le blond, détestant la tournure de la révélation de Sasuke. Pas que j'aime pas ça, mais je me sens vieux d'un coup.

\- Baka. Rigola doucement Sasuke en roulant des yeux.

\- Me traite pas de…

Naruto ne put finir qu'il fut coupé par les lèvres de Sasuke sur les siennes. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement et amoureusement, se caressant tendrement mais n'allant pas plus loin, l'heure déjà avancé annonçait que leur fille ne tarderait pas à se réveiller. Ce qui se confirma lorsqu'ils entendirent une porte s'ouvrir. Les amants se séparèrent et s'habillèrent.

\- Sas'ke ?

\- Hum ?

\- Tu me promets ?

\- Je reviendrais. Assura Sasuke en passant ses bras autour de son homme.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Demain serait le dernier jour de repos de Sasuke. Naruto angoissait. Son esprit tournait à plein régime, son corps ne restait pas en place, ses pensées étaient en vrac. Plus qu'un seul jour. Le dernier jour avant l'annonce fatidique. Il s'était promis de ne pas renoncer, mais Sasuke démontait toutes les idées qu'il avait.

Naruto avait convoqué l'équipe de son mari, mais ces derniers n'avaient fait que confirmer les paroles de leur Capitaine. Depuis leur début de recherche, l'organisation faisait profil bas et une chose les avait particulièrement intrigués. Les photos qui avaient été prise étaient toujours sans Sasuke, qui était toujours en mission à ce moment-là, ou plutôt éloigné de sa famille. Cela était un indice tout de même de taille et à ne pas laisser de côté.

Naruto faisait les cent pas dans la chambre conjugale, lorsqu'il s'arrêtait, il reprenait sans en prendre vraiment conscience. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pourrait supporter un tel poids sur ses épaules. Il serait le seul au courant et leur mentir à tous… Il détestait ça mais comme Sasuke l'avait dit, moins de personnes seraient au courant, mieux ça sera… Mais leur mentir ? Ceux qui étaient ses amis et qui avaient promis de rester à ses côtés ? Comment pourrait-il le faire ? Et Abigaël ?

\- Papou' ? Appela doucement la voix douce et fluette de sa descendante, le sortant de ses pensées.

\- Oui mon ange ?

\- Il y a Marraine Nata avec Nast'-nii-chan.

\- J'arrive, tout de suite. Sourit-il en reprenant son air jovial pour ne pas inquiéter sa fille et son amie, qui celle-ci lisait beaucoup trop facilement en lui.

Il saisit Abigaël qui rigola lorsqu'il la posa sur ses épaules, rassurant la plus jeune qui n'avait pas aimé le visage attristé de son Papou'.

Arrivée dans la cuisine, les deux bambins partirent immédiatement jouer dans le jardin. Pendant ce temps, Hinata s'était inquiété et comme l'avait craint l'Hokage, elle vit immédiatement que quelque chose clochait. Naruto craqua. Il ne pouvait pas garder cela pour lui et il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Hinata, elle était sa confidente et sa sœur de cœur. Elle connaissait tout de lui, même plus que son propre meilleur ami.

Bien que la Chef de Clan fut immensément surprise, elle se reprit très vite de la décision de Sasuke, il les aimait plus que sa propre vie alors qu'il se sacrifie ainsi ne l'étonnait guère. Sa décision rappelait celle d'Itachi Uchiwa.

\- Je serais là pour vous. Sourit affectueusement Hinata en posant sa main pâle sur celle bronzée, faisant relever le regard au Jinchuriki. Sasuke les trouvera rapidement et on les arrêtera ensemble. Tout redeviendra à la normal, fais-lui confiance.

\- Tu es d'accord avec ça ? Interrogea Naruto, vraiment surpris.

\- Pas vraiment. Soupira la Hyuga en passant sa main libre dans ses cheveux. Mais c'est un mal pour un bien.

\- C'est ce que m'a dit mon Teme. Grommela le blond, ayant secrètement espéré qu'elle serait de son côté et pourrait peut-être convaincre Sasuke.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

\- Hinata est au courant. Annonça Naruto en se déshabillant.

\- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? Répondit vaguement la voix rauque et douce de son compagnon.

\- Je ne pouvais pas garder ça que pour moi.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas. Répondit nonchalamment Sasuke qui était allongé sur leur lit, Naruto se retourna, assez surpris. Quoi ? Hinata et Shikamaru sont les seuls en qui je peux avoir vraiment confiance pour veiller sur vous. Rajouta-t-il en se redressant sur un coude.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air vraiment perturbé de savoir qu'on va faire croire à ta fille que tu as été tué.

Naruto croisa les bras sur son torse, ne pouvant cacher sa mauvaise humeur et son ton de reproche, qui dissimulait sa tristesse et son envie de tout flanquer par terre.

\- Parce que je sais que j'arriverais à quelque chose si tout le monde pense que je suis mort. Ça leur ferait un adversaire et pas des moindres, en moins à affronter.

\- Prétentieux. Grommela Naruto dans sa barbe imaginaire en rejoignant Sasuke, faisant sourire ce dernier qui avait parfaitement entendu. Tu comptes mettre Jellal et les autres au courant ?

\- Seulement Ryōta, les autres ne le seront pas, c'est avec eux que je vais… Mourir.

\- J'en connais un qui va être compliqué à gérer. Soupira Naruto en s'allongeant, pensant à un certain gamin aux cheveux rouges qui lui ressemblaient beaucoup dans sa jeunesse.

\- Je ne m'en fais pas pour Len, Jellal et toi pourront le calmer. D'ailleurs, Jellal sera idéal pour être le Capitaine. Répondit Sasuke en haussant les épaules.

\- On est vraiment… En train de faire _ça _? Chuchota Naruto en se collant au torse de l'Uchiwa.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Sasuke, bien qu'il en avait une vague idée.

\- On parle de ta mort.

\- Fausse mort. Rectifia l'Anbu.

\- Ouais… Bah pas pour tous. Que Hina-chan, Ryōta et moi seront au courant que c'était qu'une mise en scène, donc bon, ça change pas grand-chose… On va se faire tuer quand ils vont le découvrir… Grimaça Naruto en pensant surtout à la réaction qu'aurait Ino.

\- Mais on sera débarrassé de l'organisation.

\- …

Naruto se blottit contre le corps de Sasuke, éloignant - en vain - les images d'un Sasuke vraiment… Parti… Qui ne reviendrait plus jamais… Rien qu'à cette idée, son cœur se serra et sa gorge se noua, il avait envie de vomir et de l'enfermer pour ne pas le voir les quitter…

\- Arrête, Usuratonkachi. Gronda Sasuke en relevant le visage du blond.

\- Arrêter quoi ?

\- De broyer du noir, c'est toi-même qui l'a dit, non ? On a vécu énormément de chose qu'on soit séparé ou ensemble et on s'en est toujours sorti, même dans les pires situations.

\- Mais aujourd'hui, on est plus que tous les deux… C'est toi-même qui l'a dit…

Sasuke resserra son étreinte sur le blond. Il devait absolument le rassurer avant de partir. Il ne pouvait laisser Naruto dans cet état. Il ne pourrait jamais se concentrer sur sa mission, si son meilleur ami ne redevenait pas celui qu'il connaissait. Il avait lui-même besoin de la confiance du Jinchuriki et de son optimiste, sans ça, il n'y parviendrait jamais.

\- J'ai besoin de que tu fais confiance en moi… Chuchota Sasuke.

Naruto se pinça les lèvres. Il avait confiance en Sasuke. Il avait tué Orochimaru, Itachi, Deidara… Sans lui, Madara et Obito seraient parvenus à leurs fins. Mais il était terrifié par cet ennemi inconnu et sans visage… Le blond inspira profondément et s'installa à califourchon sur le ventre de Sasuke. Naruto posa ses mains de chaque côté du visage de l'ébène et se pencha en avant, jusqu'à ce que leur nez se touche, que leur chevelure se confonde et leur souffle se mélange.

\- Je veux un rapport tous les jours sans aucune exception. Ordonna Naruto.

Ce dernier plissa les yeux en affichant son visage empreint de sérieux et grave d'Hokage, qu'il prenait si rarement avec son mari, obligeant ce dernier à faire de même, sachant qu'il n'aura pas d'autre occasion de le convaincre.

\- Je…

\- Et si tu te loupes même de seulement une heure, alors ta mission sera terminée et je viendrais moi-même te chercher. Coupa durement Naruto. Aucun risque inconsidéré et si tu la trouves, tu restes à l'écart jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne.

Sasuke leva la main pour la poser sur la joue striée du blond, qui se retint de fermer les yeux sous la douceur du geste. Bien déterminé à faire passer le message à son Teme de compagnon. C'étaient les conditions pour qu'il accepte, c'était ça ou quedal.

\- Je te le jure, Hokage-sama. Concéda l'Uchiwa en passant sa main dans la nuque de l'Hokage pour sceller leurs lèvres en guise de serment.

Naruto se laissa aller au baiser et y répondit. Il abaissa sa main sur le torse athlétique, caressant la peau douce sous ses doigts. Peau qui frémit à ses passages. Il caressa de sa langue les lèvres fines qui s'ouvrirent pour laisser le passage à sa jumelle, la retrouvant toujours aussi amoureusement.

Les mains de Sasuke n'en restèrent pas là et caressèrent le dos puissant et ferme de son mari, descendant en bas de ses reins pour s'arrêter sur ses fesses, faisant grogner le blond sous les doigts inquisiteurs qui se faufilèrent sous son pantalon, puis son caleçon caressant le pourtour de son intimité.

Naruto s'écarta le premier par manque d'air et fixa intensément son meilleur ami, son mari, sa moitié. Cette décision les ferait souffrir mais si cela permettait d'en finir avec cette histoire alors soit. Sasuke lui avait donné sa parole alors pour la énième fois, il lui donnerait son entière confiance.

\- Je te fais confiance. Garantit le blond d'une voix basse, pour ne pas briser cet instant. Reviens-nous.

Sasuke sourit et Naruto grogna sourdement. L'Uchiwa blond s'apprêtait à l'embrasser de nouveau lorsque la porte qui s'ouvrit les stoppa net, obligeant Sasuke à retirer vivement sa main du pantalon de son mari. Ils se retournèrent en se redressant pour apercevoir leur enfant à l'encadrement de la porte. Peluche serrée entre ses petits bras et les yeux fatigués.

\- Princesse ? Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? Questionna Sasuke alors que Naruto se replaça correctement à ses côtés.

\- Je… Je peux dormir avec vous ? Quémanda la plus jeune d'une petite voix en leur faisant ses petits yeux de cocker.

\- Bien sûr. Accepta Naruto en se décalant pour laisser la place du milieu.

Abigaël reprit un grand sourire made-in-Naruto et grimpa sur le lit pour se placer entre ses deux parents. La plus jeune se colla contre son Paps' et Naruto les recouvrit de la couverture. Il se rapprocha ensuite de ses deux amours pour les entourer possessivement.

\- Tu as fait un cauchemar ? Interrogea Sasuke en la sentant se coller vraiment étroitement à lui.

\- Tu… Tu pars pas… Hein ? Chuchota Abigaël en plaquant son visage contre son torse.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux en regardant Naruto, qui était tout aussi surpris. Les avait-t-elle entendues ?

\- Je reprends bientôt les missions, mais…

\- Je veux pas. Refusa net la plus jeune la voix devenue légèrement tremblante, inquiétant ses parents. Reste avec nous.

Naruto ferma les yeux à sa voix suppliante. Que répondre à ça ? Il les rouvrit pour fixer son mari qui avait les yeux coupables posé sur sa fille. L'ébène se pinça les lèvres et leva les yeux sur Naruto.

\- Je reviendrais ma princesse. Rassura Sasuke qui en était persuadé, ce qui était loin d'être un mensonge.

\- Tu reviendras toujours ? Tu nous abandonnera jamais ?

Sasuke ne sut pas vraiment quoi dire sur l'instant. Parce que ce jamais, signifiait vraiment jamais. C'étaient les mêmes questions qu'il avait posé à son Nii-chan, il y a bien longtemps… Mais ce dernier n'était plus et… Il savait qu'un jour, il mourrait et qu'il ne pourrait plus être à ses côtés. Il espérait le plus tard possible mais tout était à envisager.

Sasuke se décala et obligea sa fille à le regarder, ses yeux brillants et les larmes qui menaçaient de s'écouler lui serra le cœur. Il sourit et lui donna une petite tape de son index et de son majeur sur le front, la faisant grimacer sous la légère douleur.

\- Paps'. Bouda-t-elle en se frottant doucement le front, qui était légèrement rougit.

\- Même si je suis pas à tes côtés physiquement, je serais toujours près de toi. Souffla l'ébène en passant sa main dans sa chevelure méchée avec un sourire tendre et sincère.

Naruto détourna le regard en se mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Ces paroles… Cette promesse… Cela le fit se sentir affreusement mal. Ils allaient lui faire croire qu'il allait mourir en mission dans peu de temps… Sasuke avait bien choisi ses mots… Mais ces paroles ne signifieraient plus rien pour leur descendante. Il ne les abandonnait pas vraiment, mais comment Abigaël le percevrait-elle ?

Après une promesse de passer l'entière journée ensemble le lendemain, ils s'endormirent, apaisé pour Abigaël mais loin de l'être pour Sasuke et Naruto qui avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil, leur regard plongé l'un dans l'autre.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain, Abigaël fut réveillée avant ses parents qui dormaient profondément. La jeune fille se positionna sur le dos et les regarda tour à tour. Elle les aimait tellement mais cette sensation désagréable ne la quittait pas depuis la veille. Elle ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait mais elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle eut un frisson de froid et la plus jeune se tourna vers son Papou' et se colla contre sa chaleur.

En sentant des petits bras entourés sa nuque, Naruto se réveilla doucement. Il posa son regard toujours ensommeillé sur son rayon de soleil, qui lui dédia un immense sourire, avant que des rougeurs prirent place sur ses joues lorsque son ventre cria famine, faisant doucement rire son Hokage de père.

\- Chuuut, tu vas réveiller Paps' ! Réprimanda gravement Abigaël en se retournant lentement pour veiller à que son Anbu de père était toujours endormi.

\- Excusez-moi, ma très chère Princesse. S'excusa solennellement Naruto, faisant rire à son tour la plus jeune, qui posa rapidement ses mains devant sa bouche.

\- Vu qu'on est réveillé en premier, que dirais-tu de lui préparer un petit-déj' digne de ce nom ? Questionna Naruto d'une voix basse pour ne pas réveiller son compagnon.

Abigaël réprima difficilement son cri d'enthousiasme et Naruto se leva. Abigaël s'assit au bord du lit et leva ses bras pour qu'il la prenne dans les siens, ce qu'il fit sans hésiter dans un silence religieux. Très étonnant en connaissant le caractère des deux Uzumaki-Namikaze-Uchiwa.

Cependant, tout le village était au courant du piètre talent de cuisinier du père et de la fille et le petit-déj était totalement immangeable. Alors sans réfléchir plus que ça et se souvenant de la dernière fois que Naruto avait dû nettoyer le bordel monstre, qu'ils avaient mis juste en voulant faire des crêpes, ils décidèrent de demander à la fille de Teuchi qui accepta avec joie de les aider, leur concoctant un vrai petit-déj'. **(Revoir chapitre 10)**

Après un petit-déj très copieux. Ce fut l'heure d'une douche très agitée où Naruto faisait l'idiot pour faire rire sa fille, oubliant momentanément les préoccupations qui l'assaillaient depuis des jours, alors que Sasuke les regardait adossé à la porte de la salle de bain, avec un sourire amusé.

Dès que Naruto la sortit de la douche, Sasuke entreprit de brosser les long cheveux blond méché de noir de sa descendante, alors qu'elle rigolait face à la fausse mine boudeuse de l'Hokage, qui n'avait jamais eu ce privilège.

\- Sois pas jaloux mon Papou' mais Paps' est plus doux que toi. Taquina-t-elle alors qu'elle préférait juste passer ce moment avec son Anbu de Papa, vu qu'elle ne le voyait plus aussi souvent.

\- N'importe quoi, je peux aussi l'être ! Répliqua immédiatement l'Uzumaki, piqué au vif.

\- La dernière fois, tu m'as fait des nœuds et c'est Ino-Oba qui a réussi à me les démêler.

\- Pff, tu en avais déjà. Rétorqua de nouveau Naruto avec toute la mauvaise foi du monde.

\- Bon, mes deux enfants, vous ne vouliez pas sortir en ville ? Coupa doucement Sasuke à la ''dispute'' de son mari et sa fille, retenant difficilement de rire en posant la brosse.

\- Je suis pas un enfant ! S'insurgèrent en cœur Naruto et Abigaël en le regardant, puis ils se fixèrent. Arrête de me copier, Datte-bayo ! Continuèrent-ils en se fusillant des yeux.

Sasuke ne put se retenir plus longtemps et explosa de rire, faisant sursauter les deux êtres qui partageaient sa vie. Naruto et Abigaël le fixèrent en étant fascinés par le son de leur mari et père. Un rire doux et heureux, mélodieux et ensorcelant. Ils le voyaient rarement se laisser aller ainsi et cela leur réchauffait le cœur.

La sensation de mal l'aise et d'abandon revient chez la plus jeune qui fronça les sourcils en se pinçant les lèvres, mais elle secoua discrètement la tête, pensant que c'était simplement le fait que son Paps' repartirait bientôt en mission...

\- Arrête de te moquer ! Se synchronisèrent encore une fois les deux blonds avec une mine boudeuse.

Le rire de Sasuke redoubla et il se pencha en avant en se tenant le ventre, qui se contractait sous le rire qu'il ne parvenait pas à réprimer. Il avait les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues et ces dernières étaient rougies. Sasuke put se calmer qu'après deux bonnes minutes et il reposa son regard ténèbres sur Naruto et Abigaël.

Son mari et sa fille le fixaient avec mécontentement et toujours une mine boudeuse mais affreusement mignonne, ils avaient chacun gonflé une de leur joue. L'Uchiwa failli repartir aussitôt dans son fou rire, en constatant que Naruto avait gonflé sa joue droite et que sa fille, c'était sa joue gauche, faisant ressortir les trois petites marques de naissance, identique à celle de son paternel blond.

Sasuke se redressa en essuyant ses joues humides, reprenant difficilement son souffle. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ri ainsi, il n'y avait vraiment que ces deux amours pour y parvenir aussi facilement même si d'ordinaire, il réussissait à se contenir.

Dire qu'il allait devoir vivre sans ça pendant quelques temps... Ses yeux s'assombrirent l'espace d'un instant, ce que ne manqua aucunement Naruto qui restait toujours attentif à son compagnon.

\- D'accord, d'accord, vous n'êtes pas des enfants… Pouffa Sasuke en se rendant à la sortie de la pièce, sous les regards suspicieux de son mari et sa fille. Vous venez mes bébés ? Ne put s'empêcher de taquiner l'ébène en sortant de la salle de bain. Et la réaction simultanée ne se fit pas attendre.

\- SAS'KE !/PAPS' ! Hurlèrent en même temps les deux personnes qu'il chérissait plus que lui-même.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

\- Ino-Oba ! Se réjouit Abigaël en pénétrant comme une bombe dans le magasin de fleur.

\- Mais qui voilà ! Ma nièce préférée ! Sourit Ino en se baissant pour faire un câlin à la plus jeune.

\- C'est normal, je suis la seule ! Rigola-t-elle en s'éloignant et posant un bisou sur la joue de la blonde.

\- C'est pas faux. Rigola à son tour la Kunoichi en se relevant doucement, dévoilant son ventre rond comme un ballon. Mais même si j'en aurais d'autres, tu resteras ma première chérie ! Rajouta Ino en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice.

Mais Abigaël ne l'écoutait plus vraiment, les yeux fixés sur son ventre et un sourire heureux sur sa petite bouille d'enfant. Ino fut touchée par ses yeux admiratifs et si innocents.

\- D'ailleurs, tu es toute seule ? Questionna Ino en ne voyant aucune trace de ses parents.

\- Papou' et Paps' sont avec Kashi-Oji. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils devaient parler et qu'ils me rejoindront tout de suite après.

\- Parler de quoi ?

\- Je sais pas mais Paps' n'avait pas l'air content, ils disent que je suis trop jeune. Bouda Abigaël en croisant les bras.

Ino rigola et s'abaissa à sa hauteur pour admirer la mini-Naruto. C'était fou À quel point qu'elle qu'elle lui ressemblait à cet instant. Elle lui donnait trop envie de la prendre dans ses bras et la câlinait, mais avec sa grossesse ça devenait un peu plus compliqué.

\- Dis Ino-Oba ?

\- Oui ?

\- C'est quand que le bébé va arriver ?

\- Très bientôt et tant mieux car il est insupportable à me donner tout le temps des coups de pieds. Rigola doucement Ino avec un certain soulagement, qui fit rire la fillette.

\- Je peux… ? Questionna timidement Abigaël en levant ses deux mains.

\- Bien sûr. Accepta la fleuriste en attrapant doucement les mains d'Abigaël et de les poser lentement sur son ventre arrondi.

Sasuke et Naruto pénétrèrent au même instant, faisant raisonner la clochette au-dessus d'eux. Abigaël l'entendit mais n'y fit pas attention, trop concentré à essayer de percevoir le moindre mouvement ou son, les yeux plissés de concentration et faisant sourire davantage la blonde devant sa curiosité.

La blonde releva la tête pour enfin prendre conscience de l'arrivée de son frère de cœur et de son ancien amour et qui était devenu son meilleur ami, contre toute attente. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour les saluer joyeusement mais une petite exclamation de surprise d'Abigaël l'arrêta.

\- Je l'ai senti ! Sourit grandement la plus jeune en la regardant.

\- Ça je sais. Grimaça Ino en sentant un deuxième coup. Il est vraiment turbulent.

\- En même temps, s'il est comme ça mère. Se moqua gentiment Naruto en ricanant, récoltant un regard noir de la blonde et avoir un léger sursaut d'Abigaël qui se retourna.

Naruto recula d'un pas. Il se souvenait très très parfaitement qu'il ne fallait jamais énerver une femme enceinte, ou un homme d'ailleurs... Lui-même en avait bien bavé avec Sasuke et ses sautes d'humeurs incontrôlable et imprévisible. D'ailleurs, c'est grâce à ça qu'il avait compris l'exaspération et le désespoir d'Iruka-Senseï et de Kakashi-Senseï quand il se plaignait de son imprévisibilité. Même si certaines ''crises'' de son aimé ne lui avaient pas déplu, très très loin de là, d'autres lui avait valu carrément quelques semaines sur le canapé...

Alors ne voulant pas mourir si prématurément, il s'abstient de tout autre commentaire et esquissa un sourire d'excuse. Ino pouvait faire très peur quand elle voulait… Bien plus que sa Tsunade-baba…

Abigaël leur intima le silence et posa son oreille sur le ventre d'Ino pour tenter d'entendre le moindre son et détecter la moindre once de chakra, les faisant s'attendrir. Abigaël fit une mine boudeuse lorsqu'elle ne perçut plus rien du tout.

\- On dirait qu'il s'est enfin calmé. Soupira de nouveau Ino en se relevant, aidé par Abigaël qui vit une légère grimace d'inconfort déformer ses traits.

\- Paps' ? Papou' ?

\- Oui, Princesse ?

\- Je veux un petit frère. Exigea-t-elle en fixant ses parents.

Sasuke faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive tandis que Naruto rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en ouvrant la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Ino pouffa devant le visage d'ahuri de ses amis et se mit la main devant sa bouche pour étouffer son rire.

\- Ma… Ma chérie… Je… On… Bégaya Naruto en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, regardant tout sauf sa descendante.

\- Il y a du monde dis-donc. S'éleva la voix de leur sauveur derrière le dos de Sasuke et Naruto. Naru-Kun. Sasuke-kun. Salua-t-il avec un sourire, beaucoup plus vrai que les anciens.

L'Anbu et l'Hokage se retournèrent mais Naruto ne fut pas très rassuré par la présence de son ancien coéquipier. Pas du tout même. Surtout pas avec la lubie que venait de lui balancer son enfant.

\- Saï-Oji, on est en pleine discussion sérieuse ! Réprimanda Abigaël d'une voix grave, réussissant à contenir son enthousiasme, faisant de nouveau doucement rire la fleuriste à la mini-Sasuke.

\- Ah oui ? Questionna l'ancien de la Racine en levant un sourcil.

\- Laisse tomber. Tenta Naruto en essayant difficilement de se reprendre.

\- Non, je veux un petit frère. Insista fermement la descendante Uchiwa en croisant les bras.

\- Je vois. Sourit Saï, un sourire qui ne disait rien qui vaille aux présents… Ils eurent raison… Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir y arriver de nouveau, Naru-kun ? Car avec ton petit…

L'écrivain ne put finir sa phrase qu'il reçut un violent coup derrière la tête par sa chère et tendre, qui l'enguirlanda bien comme il faut de parler de _ça _devant une enfant, malgré ses joues rosis de gêne. Ses paroles lui faisaient se souvenir que beaucoup trop bien d'une certaine scène dans une ruelle… Avec ses deux amis en acteur principaux…

Abigaël fut surprise et fronça les sourcils.

\- ''Ton petit'' quoi ? Interrogea innocemment la plus jeune, rendant l'atmosphère, extrêmement gênante alors qu'elle fixait son Papou' en l'attente d'une réponse.

\- Rien… Rien du tout… Bégaya de nouveau le blond en fusillant Saï du regard, toujours aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Et toi, arrête avec ça. Grogna l'Hokage.

\- Sinon, tu verras pas la naissance de ton fils arriver. Menaça sincèrement Sasuke en laissant dégager son chakra, noyant Saï de son Sharingan et de son Rinnegan.

L'écrivain recula d'un pas en levant ses mains en l'air en signe de capitulation. Sasuke n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur et il n'était pas vraiment suicidaire. Était-ce à cause de la discussion mouvementé qu'il semblait avoir eu avec Kakashi ? Qu'est-ce que le pervers avait bien encore fait pour mettre Sasuke en colère ?

Mais malgré ça, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de taquiner son Hokage à chaque fois. Les réactions gênées et pudiques de Naruto valaient toujours son pesant d'or.

\- On en parlera plus tard, Princesse. Décida Sasuke en désactivant ses dôjutsus pour regarder sa fille, qui bouda un instant.

Et à la surprise de tous, elle esquissa soudainement un sourire malicieux. Ses yeux brillèrent tout autant de malice en regardant à l'entrée de la boutique. Intrigués, les Shinobis suivirent son regard pour tomber sur un Shinobi bien connu des amis, accompagné d'un énorme chien blanc et en train de parler à son coéquipier qui était Shino Aburame, toujours autant caché sous ses vêtements et ses lunettes.

Abigaël passa tranquillement entre ses parents sans un bruit et sans un mot. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de réfléchir pour savoir ce qui s'ensuivrait, c'était à chaque fois pareil.

Abigaël sortit entièrement de la boutique, sous les regards amusés des plus âgés qui se rendirent à la porte de la boutique. La fillette s'approcha à pas de loup et fut rapidement repérée par Akamaru, Abigaël posa son index sur ses lèvres avec un sourire chenapan et le chien se détourna de nouveau.

Sans aucune surprise, la fille Namikaze s'accroupit tel un animal, prêt à bondir. Ino retint un pouffement lorsque les petites fesses d'Abigaël se remuèrent doucement comme un chat en chasse. Naruto se pinça les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire et alerter son meilleur ami, alors que Sasuke croisa les bras en roulant des yeux, tandis que Saï sortit ses pinceaux dans l'idée de dessiner ce qui suivrait.

Sans aucune forme de procès, Abigaël sauta sur le maître-chien dans l'espoir de pouvoir _enfin _le surprendre. Cependant, celui-ci se retourna vivement et l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne puisse l'atteindre et la fit tourner dans les airs. Abigaël rigola aux éclats, bien qu'elle était encore déçue.

\- Ki'-Oji ! J'ai la tête qui tourne ! Rigola la fille Uzumaki.

\- Ça t'apprendra. Rigola à son tour l'Inuzuka en arrêtant néanmoins son tourniquet improvisé.

Il fit s'envoler Abigaël en l'air et la rattrapa dans ses bras, toujours sous ses rires et les regards attendris et amusés de leurs proches et des passants. Aucun ne remarquèrent un regard plus que glaciale braqué sur la scène.

\- Tu arriveras jamais à me surprendre.

\- On ne doit jamais dire jamais. Rétorqua la plus jeune, qui disparut soudainement dans un nuage et réapparut sur son dos en entourant son torse de ses jambes et le cou de ses bras, l'ayant un instant pris au dépourvu.

\- On fait des progrès. Sourit Kiba en la regardant alors qu'elle passa son visage par-dessus son épaule. Tu m'as un peu surpris. Avoua-t-il en désignant un petit espace entre son pouce et son index.

\- Menteur ! Je suis plus doué que toi ! S'exclama Abigaël avec un ton insolent et narquois qui n'avait rien à envier à Uchiwa Sasuke.

\- Ah oui ?! Sourit malicieusement le maître-chien, faisant s'inquiéter un peu la plus jeune.

Dans un léger cri de surprise, elle se retrouva dos au sol avec un Kiba à califourchon sur elle et les mains qui se baladaient sur ses côtes pour la chatouiller, ce qui la fit exploser de rire et le supplier d'arrêter sa torture. Kiba fit évidemment la sourde oreille et continua de la chatouiller sur le ventre et son cou.

\- Alors, c'est qui le plus doué ? Questionna Kiba en arrêtant ses chatouilles.

\- Mo… Moi… Répondit Abigaël à bout de souffle mais ne pouvant stopper ses rires, les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir. Ricana le chef Inuzuka en reprenant les chatouilles.

Ino attrapa le bras de son Mari qui dessinait la scène sous leurs yeux et posa sa tête sur son épaule, un sourire heureux aux lèvres. Elle était impatiente de chouchouter à nouveau, vivement que son enfant vienne au monde.

Le sourire de Naruto se crispa à la vision joyeuse et insouciante de son enfant, il s'approcha à son tour de sa moitié et entoura le corps de celui-ci de ses bras, collant son torse au dos de son compagnon. Sasuke sentit immédiatement la tension chez son meilleur ami et ignorant les autres, il posa ses mains sur les avant-bras de Naruto et se laissa entièrement aller à son étreinte.

\- Sas'ke… Murmura douloureusement l'Uzumaki à l'oreille de son mari, assez bas pour que personne ne les entend.

\- Je sais… Répondit l'Uchiwa de la même manière. Mais regarde, elle ne sera pas seule… Rassura-t-il en le regardant avec tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait.

\- Mais elle ne t'aura plu… Même si c'est que temporaire… Rappela amèrement Naruto en resserrant son emprise, regardant son mari avec une certaine détresse.

\- Mais elle t'aura toi. Insista Sasuke en l'embrassant tendrement. Elle se relèvera parce qu'elle t'aura à ses côtés. Chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres.

\- Je vous aime. Déclara l'Hokage en embrassant de nouveau son amant.

\- C'est à ton tour de me vouvoyez ? Laisse tomber, ça ne te va pas, Usuratonkachi. Se moqua doucement Sasuke, faisant rire Naruto.

Un cri de joie les sortit de leur bulle pour les faire reposer leur attention sur leur enfant. Celle-ci avait retourné la situation et c'était Abigaël maintenant qui se retrouvait sur le ventre de son Oji, les bras en l'air en signe de victoire.

\- J'ai gagné ! Se réjouit celle-ci avait un grand sourire made-in-Naruto.

Kiba grommela faussement énervé. Ce dernier regarda son Hokage et l'Anbu, qui levèrent un sourcil moqueur plus un sourire de fierté et prétentieux venant de Sasuke.

\- C'est bien une Uchiwa. Soupira faussement contrarié le chef de Clan en secouant négativement la tête.

Avant que Sasuke ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit, Abigaël les regarda et ils furent tous immensément surpris. Son œil gauche qui était habituellement noir était dorénavant écarlate avec un seul tomoe autour de sa pupille. Son œil redevint noir dans la seconde d'après et elle se releva en se moquant allégrement de son oncle qui se releva, n'ayant rien remarqué.

\- J'admets ma défaite… Pour cette fois. Sourit Kiba en levant la main qu'Abigaël serra en rigolant.

Après cette petite interlude, Ino ferma exceptionnellement la boutique pour sa pause et ils décidèrent de rester un petit moment ensemble pour aller manger à l'Ichiraku. Abigaël se trouvait sur les épaules de Sasuke et se disputait gentiment avec Kiba, qui grogna lorsque Naruto prenait systématiquement la défense de sa fille.

Après un bon déjeuner dans la joie et la bonne humeur, les grands restèrent ensemble tandis qu'Abigaël partit se promener sous la protection d'Akamaru, et pas très éloigné sous l'ordre de son Paps' qui n'aimait pas la savoir se balader seule. Naruto rassura son compagnon et Kiba avait demandé à Akamaru de l'accompagner ce que le chien avait fait sans hésitation.

La fillette était juchée sur le dos d'Akamaru qui l'emmenait ici et là, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une boutique où se trouvait différent bijoux, collier, bracelet et bague de différente couleur et de différentes matières. Abigaël sauta du chien et fut attiré par un bracelet en or blanc où une balance y été inscrit, puis un second où était gravé un lion dans une pose majestueuse, tout croc dehors. C'était les mêmes que le bracelet que lui avait offert sa Marraine et qu'elle portait à son poignet gauche où un scorpion y était gravé toute pince dehors.

\- Ils sont magnifiques. Souffla Abigaël en ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de ses bijoux, Akamaru jappa en signe d'approbation.

\- Tiens donc, ma petite Abigaël-kun. Salua gentiment le commerçant en se postant devant la fillette.

\- Bonjour M. Tamayoshi. S'inclina poliment la descendante.

\- Ils t'intéressent ? Questionna Tamayoshi en suivant son regard émerveillé.

\- C'est l'anniversaire de Papou' dans... Se rappela la petite en fronçant ses fins petits sourcils en comptant sur ses doigts. Deux jours.

\- Je peux te les mettre de côté si tu veux ? Sourit le commerçant, ce qui réjouit la petite qui releva prestement la tête.

\- C'est vrai ? Mais je suis trop jeune, j'ai pas… Commença Abigaël avec une mine de déception avant que ses yeux ne se mettent à pétiller. Je vais demander à Marraine-Nata.

\- Très bien, je vais les ranger. Rigola Tamayoshi en prenant les deux bracelets pour les mettre de côté dans l'arrière-boutique.

Abigaël se réjouit lorsqu'un grognement d'Akamaru la fit sursauter. La fillette se retourna pour regarder le chien qui s'était placé devant elle, tout croc dehors, menaçant. La petite blonde releva les yeux et frémit au regard émeraude qui la fusillait des yeux.

Inconsciemment, elle se rapprocha d'Akamaru et agrippa son pelage blanc. Elle plissa soudainement les yeux, dissimulant du mieux qu'elle pouvait la terreur que lui inspirait cet homme, ne laissant aucunement percevoir sa peur aux yeux très peu avenant qui la figeait sur place. Ses yeux qui n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux affectueux que lui dédiait ses parents ou ses Oncles et Tantes.

L'homme était brun et très grand, sa carrure n'avait rien à envier à son père d'Hokage et il la surplombait de toute sa hauteur, la faisant paraître encore plus petite qu'elle ne l'était déjà. De ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, son chakra était sombre et malveillant. Son visage se déforma de dégout en la regardant de haut en bas.

L'homme fit un pas mais se stoppa lorsqu'Akamaru en fit un de son côté, l'empêchant de s'approcher de la fille du meilleur ami de son maître. Il devait la protéger et ce qu'il ressentait chez cet homme, c'était pas de la gentillesse et ni des bonnes intentions envers sa jeune amie.

\- Un regard si prétentieux et supérieur, c'est bien digne de ces pourritures d'Uchiwa. Cracha venimeusement l'homme.

\- Vous voulez-quoi ? Questionna durement Abigaël, mais sa voix tremblante trahissait son anxiété.

\- Tu crois vraiment que parce que tu es la fille de notre Hokage que je vais te baiser les pieds ? Siffla le nouveau venu en serrant les poings. Ce satané traître de Uchiwa Sasuke ne devrait même plus existé, il devrait pourrir aux côtés de ses ancêtres.

\- N'insultez pas, mon Paps'. Se reprit Abigaël aux insultes à l'encontre de son Paps'.

Un chakra rougeâtre se dégagea de son petit corps et l'entoura comme une seconde peau, déformant davantage le visage colérique du brun. Ce dernier serra les poings et ses ongles pénétrèrent la paume de sa main, faisant s'écouler quelques gouttes de sang au sol.

\- Sinon, quoi ? Il m'a pris mon père alors je vais lui prendre sa fille. Sache que je n'ai rien contre toi, gamine. Tu ne sauras juste qu'un simple dommage collatéral.

Akamaru s'apprêtait à sauter sur l'intrus mais il fut immédiatement stoppé par le chakra de l'homme, qui menaçait ouvertement la fillette. Le chakra l'éloigna de quelques pas d'Abigaël qui ne put empêcher un tremblement de terreur prendre possession de son corps entier. Son chakra se réabsorba et elle se recula d'un pas.

Le brun était tout de même étonné de son courage et qu'elle parvenait à dissimuler sa peur, bien que ses tremblements étaient très loin d'être discret. Un sourire de dédain et malfaisant prit place sur les lèvres de l'homme alors qu'il s'approcha de nouveau.

Abigaël ferma les yeux lorsqu'un subit souffle fit virevolter sa chevelure et une douce chaleur lui réchauffa la peau. Elle les rouvrit et un sourire soulagé s'étira sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle reconnut la coupe très particulière de son Paps'.

La fille Uchiwa se rapprocha aussitôt du Capitaine et agrippa son bas de pantalon de ses deux mains, se cachant derrière sa jambe droite et laissant seulement apercevoir la moitié de son visage, l'autre moitié fixant son agresseur avec crainte. Une main se posa doucement sur sa tête et cela suffit à calmer ses tremblements et la peur disparut complètement à l'aura apaisante de Sasuke, qui ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois depuis son apparition.

Son aura devint soudainement polaire et menaçante, planant dangereusement dans la place du village où ils se trouvaient. Grâce au chakra de l'Uchiwa, Akamaru fut libéré de l'emprise et se plaça directement devant Abigaël et Sasuke, dévoilant ses crocs acérés et grondant fortement, faisant vibrer sa poitrine.

\- Ne t'approche plus jamais de ma fille, Koga. Avertit sombrement Sasuke, Mangekyō Sharingan et Rinnegan activés.

\- Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi. Riposta froidement ledit Koga. Tu as tué mon père.

\- Danzo n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait. Si tu t'approches d'Abigaël encore une fois, je n'aurais aucune pitié et encore moins de regret et de remords à rayer définitivement sa lignée.

L'Uchiwa afficha un sourire cruel suite à ses mots, qui rendit Koga encore plus hors de lui. Abigaël eut des sueurs froides en relevant son visage sur son Paps'. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un sourire si sadique, des yeux si malfaisants et un ton si impitoyable sur son Anbu de père, et elle détestait ça. Elle plongea entièrement son visage dans le pantalon et resserra ses doigts sur le tissu.

Akamaru sentit l'angoisse de la fillette et s'approcha de celle-ci pour coller sa truffe contre son cou, la léchant doucement pour la rassurer.

Sasuke se fit violence pour ne pas prendre sa fille dans ses bras pour la rassurer. Il ne voulait pas se montrer ainsi devant son enfant, mais l'homme en face de lui était beaucoup trop dangereux pour qu'il baisse sa garde. Il ne se montrerait jamais clément avec un type comme Koga Shimura, qui n'était pas de la meilleure graine que son paternel. Et de toute façon, personne ne menaçait Abigaël, il avait déjà de la chance qu'il ne l'avait pas encore tué pour ça.

\- Il n'a jamais trahi son village contrairement à toi et ta maudite famille. Après tout, c'est pas ton cher cousin qui a participé à la mort des parents de notre Hokage et ton mari ? Cracha Koga avec un rire sombre et amer, ses yeux brillants de folie meurtrière. Ou toi qui a tenté de tuer notre Hokage-sama à plusieurs reprises. La mort c'est tout ce que tu mérites.

\- Arrêtez. Ordonna soudainement la voix grave de Naruto, alors que Sasuke avait fait un pas pour l'éliminer.

Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil à son mari qui avait perdu toute trace de jovialité et de bonne humeur, affichant un visage grave. Koga serra les dents et les poings en se retournant pour regarder son Hokage. Hokage qui était encore accompagné de Saï et de Kiba avec l'air aussi grave que leur ami et supérieur, positionnés respectivement à sa droite et à sa gauche. Ino était à deux pas derrière lui avec Shino à son côté.

Regardant discrètement autour de lui, Koga prit enfin conscience des villageois qui s'étaient amassés en cercle autour d'eux. La tension était palpable à des kilomètres à la ronde et qui rendait l'atmosphère affreusement lourde et malaisante, chacun craignant un affrontement à la moindre seconde qui s'écoulait, même si l'intervention de Naruto avait quelques peu calmée les tensions.

Lorsque Koga leva les yeux, il vit l'équipe d'Anbu de Sasuke qui s'était positionné sur les toits qui les entouraient, reconnaissable avec la représentation du Sharingan sur le côté de leur masque. À l'exception de deux d'entres eux qui se postèrent de chaque côté de leur Capitaine.

\- Hokage-sama. Salua Koga en s'inclinant légèrement en avant, grinçant des dents car Naruto était le seul qu'il respectait vraiment.

\- Ça suffit, maintenant et je vous demande de vous calmer et de ne pas m'obliger à prendre des mesures qui ne vous plairez pas, à tous les deux. Ordonna Naruto en fixant Sasuke et Koga avec un sérieux que peu de personne lui connaissait. Je pensais qu'on en avait déjà parlé, Koga…

\- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je…

\- Je ne veux rien entendre. Coupa froidement le Jinchuriki en le regardant avec dureté. Je n'accepterais plus jamais que quiconque s'en prenne à mon enfant et encore moins pour des histoires du passé, qui n'ont plus lieu d'être et qui ne concernent pas ma fille. Les Uchiwa ont été manipulé pour assouvir les besoins d'enfoirés avide de pouvoir. Ils ont été massacrés seulement à cause de vieux sénile qui ont flippé à cause de leur faiblesse et parce qu'ils ont été incapable de les reconnaître à leur valeur, les voyant comme des menaces et des pestiférés alors qu'ils faisaient simplement leur travail en protégeant Konoha. Je croyais vraiment que les preuves que j'ai partagées avec toi concernant ton père t'avait ouvert les yeux. Certes, il n'a pas trahi son village mais les décisions qu'il a prises ne servait que son propre intérêt. Des personnes innocentes sont mortes à cause de son ambition démesurée et je prends bien sûr l'exemple d'Itachi Uchiwa, qui avait tout simplement accepté d'éliminer sa propre famille et d'être traité de paria pour protéger le village et son frère. N'oublie jamais ça Koga, sans Sasuke, Itachi et Obito Uchiwa à mes côtés, on aurait jamais gagné la quatrième guerre. Quant à la mort de mes parents, Obito a tout été autant manipulé qu'Itachi et Danzo n'a rien tenté pour essayer d'arrêter Kyûbi alors ne parles plus des erreurs du clan Uchiwa quand ton père est resté planqué dans sa grotte alors que des milliers de personnes sont mortes à cause de lui pendant tout le temps où qu'il était à la tête de la racine.

Koga ne répliqua rien et baissa légèrement la tête, honteux et prenant conscience qu'il avait été trop loin en s'en prenant à la plus jeune. La tirade de Naruto était la stricte vérité, il avait oublié tout ça sous les puissants ressentiments qui l'avait assailli. Ils en avaient pourtant longuement parlé lorsqu'il avait demandé des explications au Jinchuriki… Comment il avait pu être autant aveuglé ?

Sa haine n'aurait jamais dû être destiné à la fillette qui n'avait effectivement rien demandé. Et en y pensant, _elle _avait bien réussi son coup et l'avait manipulé en beauté en appuyant sur là où ça faisait mal, il aurait dû se méfier en connaissant _sa_ réputation et la folie dévastatrice qui avait habité ce regard émeraude.

\- Quant à ma relation avec Uchiwa Sasuke, elle ne concerne que lui et moi, personne d'autres, est-ce clair ? Avertit-il en regardant tous ceux présents, signifiant qu'il ne parlait pas qu'à Koga.

Tous hochèrent la tête, fasciné par le discours enflammé mais pourtant si calme de Naruto et remettant implacablement en place les rares habitants et Shinobis qui n'avaient jamais totalement accepté cette vérité. À cet instant, il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Minato Namikaze et tous était encore plus respectueux et charmé vis-à-vis de leur Hokage.

Sasuke n'en fut pas exempté, le discours épique et non répété de son mari, l'avait touché au plus haut point mais ne laissant rien transparaître comme à son habitude.

\- Euuh… Je veux vraiment pas te couper, Naru-chan… S'éleva soudainement la voix blanche d'Ino.

Naruto, Saï et Kiba se retournèrent intrigués et furent immédiatement inquiets de la pâleur de la blonde, qui avait les mains crispées sur son ventre. L'Hokage s'approcha avec inquiétude de sa meilleure amie, reportant toutes les attentions sur la fleuriste.

Koga se retourna pour regarder Abigaël, sous les yeux menaçants de Sasuke qui avait retourné son regard sur le brun. Contrairement à ses subordonnées qui ne l'avait pas lâché du regard et qui se raidir. La fillette avait écarté sa tête du pantalon de son Paps' à l'entente de la voix de son Papou'. Elle croisa les yeux émeraudes du brun et frissonna en se plaquant de nouveau contre la jambe de son parent.

\- Excusez-moi, Abigaël-san. Souffla Koga et en lui jetant un coup d'œil, elle put voir qu'il se sentait vraiment coupable et à peine s'est-il excusé sincèrement qu'il disparut.

\- Ino, ça va ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Mal de ventre ? La tête ? Demanda Naruto en ne laissant pas en placer une à la fleuriste, qui se plia en deux.

\- J'ai… J'ai perdu les eaux… Souffla Ino en grimaçant, figeant les présents.

\- Tu… Tu veux dire… Que… Que tu… Il… Bégaya l'Uzumaki en devant aussi pâle qu'Ino, comme si c'était lui qu'allait subitement accouché.

\- Oui, Baka, le bébé arrive. Sourit Ino avant d'émettre un cri de douleur, le sortant de sa léthargie.

La tension fut remplacé par une naissance.

* * *

**Chapitre terminée enfin car je n'en voyais absolument plus le bout xD C'est le plus long que j'ai écrit de cette histoire et je pense ça sera le dernier ainsi ^^**

**Bon il reste encore quelques flash-backs de prévu et ça sera probalement les derniers, mais on retournera sûrement au présent dans le prochain chapitre si les flash-backs ne sont pas trop longs à écrire, je vous l'indiquerai si c'est le cas pour que ça soit plus simple pour vous à la lecture ^^**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Bien, nul, passable ?**

**Les moments familiaux et les liens de la famille Uzumaki-Namikaze-Uchiwa ?**

**L'explication sur la décision de Sasuke et Naruto qui au final, finit par accepter ?**

**L'apparition d'Ino, de Saï et de Kiba ?**

**La confrontation avec le fils de Danzo ? Surpris ? :-)**  
**Koga sort de mon imagination et n'apparaît pas dans l'œuvre original ^^**

**N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser des reviews avec vos avis, vos suppositions ou vos idées, cela fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que vous en pensez et ce qui vous plaît vraiment ^^**

**Cela me permettra aussi de m'améliorer pour la suite et de pouvoir pleinement vous satisfaire :-)**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et j'espère à bientôt ^^  
Xoxo :**


	22. Tragédie

**Bonjour chère lectrice/Lecteur ^^**

**Je tiens d'abord encore à sincèrement remercier toutes celles qui me suivent et qui ont mis mon histoire dans leur follows et favoris ^^**

**Je sais que je me répète mais laissez-moi des petites reviews, cela fait toujours plaisir et motiv' encore plus et cela permet aussi de s'améliorer et de pouvoir vous satisfaire ^^  
Toute critique est bonne à prendre tant qu'elles sont constructives.**

**Disclamers :**** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement sauf ceux qui vont apparaître et qui ne font pas partie de l'Histoire original où de d'autres mangas que je préciserais à la fin si cela arrive.**

**Je n'ai pas vu Boruto donc aucune référence - si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas fait exprès - à l'exception de certains noms dont j'ai entendu vaguement parler. N'hésitez pas à me spoils, cela ne me gêne pas, car je ne compte pas suivre Boruto, j'arrive pas, enfin pour l'instant du moins ^^**

**Pairing:**** Sasu/Naru/Sasu. Kiba/Hinata. ****Shikamaru/Temari. Kakashi/Iruka pour les plus mentionnés.**

**Rating :**** M pour violence, langage vulgaire. Hétéro et Yaoi donc sexe entre hommes alors Homophobes s'abstenir.**

**News ****: Si vous voulez discuter et partager vos avis, j'ai créé un compte Instagram sous le nom de abbyfalls345 et un Facebook sous le nom de Abigaël Falls**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira et qu'il vous donnera envie de connaître la suite :-)**

* * *

**Flash-back : Veille du départ de Sasuke :**

\- Je veux pas que tu partes. Bouda-t-elle en lui tournant le dos.

Sasuke se leva du lit de sa chère descendante. Il s'approcha prudemment d'Abigaël et s'accroupit dans son dos.

Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés du centre-ville où l'affrontement avait presque bien failli avoir lieu, Abigaël était restée silencieuse dans les bras de Naruto, qui s'était efforcé de l'apaiser et de lui faire penser à autre chose et ce, malgré sa propre irritation à la scène à laquelle il avait assisté tantôt. Naruto avait laissé tomber pour l'instant mais il devrait ravoir une discussion avec Koga.

Abigaël s'était détendue de nouveau après des bonnes crêpes faites par son Papa Anbu. La petite famille s'était ensuite installée devant la télé pour profiter d'un après-midi au calme et sans aucune autre pensée que d'être enfin réuni.

Sasuke s'était installé au milieu du sofa alors que son mari et son enfant s'assirent à ses côtés. Tout naturellement, Naruto avait déposé sa tête sur sa cuisse gauche tandis qu'Abigaël avait apposé la sienne sur la droite. La plus jeune avait chacune de ses mains dans la chevelure ébène et doré, les caressant doucement.

Naruto et Abigaël s'endormirent au bout de deux heures, sous le regard rempli d'affection de Sasuke, qui se changea rapidement en peine. L'Uchiwa perdit ses deux mains dans les chevelures soyeuse de ses deux amours, il souleva doucement les mèches claires pour dégager leur visage endormi et si paisible. Ils étaient magnifiques.

L'Hokage fronça les sourcils en grognant tout en dissimulant son visage dans le pantalon de son mari, lui tournant le dos, ce qui fit sourire Sasuke. Son regard se posa sur sa fille qui au contraire de son Papou', se retourna vers lui en lâchant un instant les cheveux qu'elle agrippait pour plonger son visage contre son ventre, rattrapant les chevelures de jais et blond ensuite.

Sasuke ferma les yeux et posa sa nuque contre le dossier du canapé, se laissant aller et profitant des derniers instants avec eux. Il se mordit la lèvre en rouvrant les paupières, fixant le plafond sans le voir avec les yeux voilés d'amertume.

\- _Tachi'-nii-san… Est-ce ça que tu as ressenti lorsque tu as du m'abandonner ? Pensa-t-il en sentant son cœur se serrer._

Sasuke baissa la tête pour observer Naruto et Abigaël, puis son regard s'attarda sur la prunelle de ses yeux, sa fille, son enfant. Il caressa tendrement sa joue du bout des doigts.

Devait-il vraiment partir ? Les abandonner ? Faire exactement ce qu'il avait durement reproché à son propre frère ? Ils allaient tant souffrir de son départ, surtout sa fille qui n'était pas au courant… Était-ce vraiment la meilleure chose à faire ? Avec Naruto à ses côtés, comment pourraient-ils perdre… ?

Mais s'il le perdait justement ?

Ses yeux se durcirent en repensant aux photos qu'il avait découvert quelques jours plus tôt. Il n'avait pas le choix, il ne pouvait laisser l'organisation aller et venir comme bon lui semblait, et encore moins mettre _sa _moitié en danger, au risque de le perdre.

Un gargouillement retentit dans la pièce silencieuse. Sasuke sourit en reposant ses yeux sur Naruto qui se réveillait lentement en grognant de mécontentement. Le blond se repositionna sur le dos et papillonna un instant des paupières, grimaçant à la lumière du plafond. Il ouvrit les yeux pour plonger son regard azur ensommeillé dans des pupilles affectueuse et aussi sombre que la nuit.

Encore pas tout à fait éveillé et encore dans les vapes, l'Uzumaki leva sa main pour caresser doucement la joue blanche de son mari du bout des doigts, qui ferma à demi les paupières. Naruto se releva lentement tout en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller leur princesse.

\- Je t'aime. Souffla Naruto en apposant son front contre le sien, en fermant les yeux.

\- Je t'aime. Souffla à son tour Sasuke en ne le lâchant pas du regard.

Sasuke plongea sa main libre derrière la nuque du blond, qui frémit à la légère caresse sur son point sensible. Le Capitaine posa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres chaude puis sur le coin de la bouche de son Hokage. Naruto émit un léger soupir et se fit violence pour ne pas se jeter sur la bouche fine et délicate de son amant pour lui dévorer passionnément.

Abigaël se réveilla lentement à son tour et juste à temps pour entendre les mots d'amour prononcés par ses parents, ainsi que voir les baisers papillons que son Paps' avait offert à son Papou', la faisant sourire. C'était très rare qu'elle les entendait se dire qu'ils s'aimaient et cela lui réchauffait le cœur.

La descendante Uzumaki-Namikaze Uchiwa se redressa doucement et les fixa tour à tour. Ces derniers se décollèrent l'un de l'autre pour la regarder et elle s'installa sur les genoux de Sasuke.

\- Je vous aime.

Tout en disant cette déclaration, elle avait posé un bras sur l'épaule du Capitaine et le second sur le Nanadaime, signe qu'elle désirait un câlin collectif, qu'ils lui offrirent sans hésiter.

\- On t'aime aussi. Assura Naruto en l'embrassant sur le nez et Sasuke sur le front.

Après ce moment détente, ils avaient mangé et c'était reposé de nouveau dans le canapé, jusqu'à ce qu'Abigaël pique du nez vers 22 heures.

Sasuke la porta dans sa chambre et lui annonça qu'il partirait en mission le lendemain, ce qui avait amené la scène d'un peu plus tôt, Abigaël refusant obstinément qu'il s'en aille.

\- Ma chérie…

\- Non. Coupa Abigaël en s'accroupissant, le cœur serré et la gorge nouée. Je veux pas… J'ai… J'ai ce sentiment affreux… Faut pas que tu partes…

Sasuke leva un sourcil, perplexe aux mots de sa descendante. Celle-ci avait toujours contesté qu'il se rende en mission mais elle finissait toujours par s'y résoudre… Normalement… Mais aujourd'hui était l'exception qui confirmait la règle. Un sentiment ? Avait-elle un instinct aussi développé que son géniteur blond ? L'hésitation revint en force en son sein.

Sasuke ferma un instant les yeux en secouant doucement la tête. Il l'entoura de ses bras et la fillette se retourna et enroula sa nuque de ses petits bras. Abigaël plongea son nez dans son cou et se serra fermement contre son torse.

Sasuke la souleva doucement et il se coucha dans le lit de son enfant. Il s'installa sur le dos et sa fille sur son ventre qui était bien décidé à ne pas le lâcher, lui donnant une forte étreinte possessive.

\- C'est une mission comme une autre, ma princesse. Rassura Sasuke en se mordant la lèvre.

\- … M'en fiches… Ne nous abandonne pas…

\- Princesse…

Sasuke resserra son emprise sur son enfant et sa gorge se noua lorsqu'il sentit des larmes contre sa peau, des petits tremblements suivirent et parcourir le petit corps plaqué contre lui.

L'Uchiwa plongea ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds méchés de jais. Il s'assit sur le lit en plaçant son ange à califourchon sur ses cuisses et il l'obligea doucement à relever la tête d'un doigt sous son menton. Les larmes roulaient abondamment sur ses joues rondes et ses yeux étaient rougis, elle renifla en posant son regard attristé et inquiet dans les prunelles nuits.

Sasuke essuya tendrement les perles d'eau sur les joues de ses pouces et les embrassa chacune avec tendresse. Son cœur se serra et les souvenirs d'Itachi revinrent en force dans son esprit, lui remémorant toute la haine, le chagrin et l'amertume qui l'avait habité pendant tant d'année. Comment pouvait-il faire subir ça à son ange ? Ses larmes ne se seraient probablement pas les dernières et il sentit toutes ses résolutions s'envolaient une à une.

Puis, il se remémora pourquoi il faisait ça.

Itachi l'avait fait souffrir pour son propre bien. Son Nii-san avait sacrifié sa vie, sa famille, il avait renoncé à tant de chose pour lui, jusqu'à accepter d'être haie par le frère qu'il avait tant aimé et protégé. Par son sacrifice, son aîné lui avait sauvé la vie et il savait pourquoi aujourd'hui. Sasuke avait enfin compris pourquoi son Nii-san avait tout renié sans broncher et avait accepté son triste sort.

C'était grâce à son aîné qu'il avait pu devenir aussi fort. Il avait pu vivre les plus belles années de sa vie, et ce, malgré toute la haine qui avait régi pendant très longtemps son existence, coûtant presque la vie à la seule personne qui était parvenu à détruire sa carapace. Le même être qui lui avait toujours fait entièrement confiance et qui l'aimait, malgré les trahisons et les erreurs commises et les paroles cruelles, qui n'aurait jamais dû lui être pardonné.

Sur ce point, Naruto lui était aussi supérieur. Il avait haie son propre frère pour avoir anéanti leur clan et Sasuke n'avait jamais pu lui pardonner – jusqu'à la révélation d'Obito - mais Naruto, il avait presque réussi à le tuer lors de leurs confrontations, mais il lui avait pardonné si vite… Comme si c'était normal et logique, lui courant encore et toujours après, sans penser à abandonner une seule seconde… Alors qu'il n'était que son meilleur ami et son rival à l'époque, reniant encore le lien puissant et inébranlable entre eux…

Et alors que même leur ancienne coéquipière rose avait renoncé et avait tenté de le tuer.

C'est pour ça qu'il se devait de faire la même chose qu'Itachi, pour les êtres qu'il aimait plus que tout. C'était sa la finalité. Son destin comme aurait dit Neji Hyuga.

Naruto et Abigaël étaient tout ce qui lui restait et c'était hors de question qu'ils leur arrivent malheur. Il voulait qu'ils vivent dans un monde où plus aucune menace ne pèserait sur eux, il mourrait pour ça.

\- Je ne vous abandonne pas. Assura Sasuke en prenant délicatement le visage de sa fille entre ses mains, qui était restait silencieuse pendant ses pensées. Peu importe si je dois me rendre à des kilomètres d'ici, je veillerais toujours sur vous.

\- Je… Je veux pas… Insista Abigaël en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Reste avec nous. Supplia la jeune enfant en le regardant intensément. Il y a d'autres Shinobis pour les missions…

\- Je sais mais c'est une mission que moi seul peut mener à bien et mon équipe a besoin de moi. Expliqua Sasuke en s'allongeant de nouveau, sa fille au creux de ses bras. Je reviendrais car je vous aime. Fais-moi confiance ma princesse, je veillerais toujours sur toi et ton père. Vous êtes et serez toujours ma priorité.

\- Tu me le promets ? Murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante en levant ses yeux vairons avec espoir.

\- Oui, je te le promets, mon ange. Garantit Sasuke.

Sasuke lui offrit une très légère tape sur le front de son index et de son majeur, le signe si symbolique d'Itachi et qui signifiait tant de chose. Abigaël retrouva son sourire bien qu'il était plus triste que rassuré.

\- … D'acc'… D'accord… Concéda enfin la plus jeune en baissant la tête.

\- Je veux que toi aussi, tu me promettes une chose.

\- Oui ? Questionna Abigaël, intriguée par la demande de son géniteur.

\- Prends bien soin de ton Papou' quand je serais pas là, d'accord ? Sourit Sasuke, surprenant un instant sa fille qui hocha la tête.

Abigaël glissa de nouveau son visage dans le cou opalin, réussissant à s'apaiser de l'aura apaisante et protectrice de son Paps'.

Sasuke ferma les yeux en plongeant son nez dans la chevelure blonde, profitant des derniers instants avec sa descendante et tentant de ne pas penser au lendemain.

Aucun des Uchiwa ne sentit le regard océan baigné de larmes braquait sur eux alors qu'ils s'endormaient. Comment avait-il pu accepter cette décision ? Rien que l'annonce de sa mission avait mis leur fille dans cet état de chagrin et de peur, alors qu'en serait-il lorsqu'il lui annoncerait la mauvaise nouvelle ?

Naruto ne put en supporter davantage et sortit prendre l'air, pour calmer les tremblements qui le parcourrait et les mauvaises pensées qui l'assaillissait. Il se rendit chez Hinata et Kiba, qui ce dernier était toujours en mission à son soulagement, et qui ne lui poserait donc aucune question sur sa venue si tardive.

**Fin flash-back.**

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les yeux ébènes s'ouvrirent subitement. Leur propriétaire s'assit sur la branche tout en se passant la main dans ses cheveux sombres, soupirant profondément de ce énième même souvenir, qui avait le don de lui serrer le cœur et de se fustiger intérieurement.

C'était bien beau de se convaincre que c'était un mal pour un bien, mais cela lui pesait encore plus depuis sa petite visite à Konoha. Aucun jour ne s'écoulait sans qu'il n'éprouve des regrets et des remords suite à la décision qu'il avait prise.

Le visage déchiré et les yeux anéantis de son mari se matérialisa dans son esprit et il serra les poings. Il devait en finir avec cette histoire au plus vite sinon, il deviendrait cinglé… Mais avant, il devait absolument retrouver sa fille.

En pensant à cette dernière, sa haine pour ce Minarda redoubla d'intensité. Sans lui, Abigaël serait restée en parfaite sécurité auprès de Naruto et ne mettrait pas sa vie en danger en essayant de se rapprocher de l'organisation. Mais Minarda n'était pas le seul fautif et ça, il le savait que trop parfaitement…

Sasuke secoua la tête à cette pensée et se releva tout en rabattant sa capuche sur son visage. Il s'était assez reposé, il devait repartir et ne plus perdre une seconde de plus.

Dès qu'il s'apprêtait à sauter de son arbre, il se stoppa à un sifflement si familier dans son dos. Il tourna sa tête de moitié pour regarder le serpent couleur parquet qui venait d'apparaître sur le tronc.

\- Shiroi.

\- Sasuke-sama. Salua respectueusement le reptile.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Questionna Sasuke en sentant la tension chez Shiroi, le faisant froncer les sourcils.

\- Le Village de Konoha est agité et très inquiet. Informa le serpent.

Le ton hésitant intrigua et inquiéta Sasuke. Ce dernier incita le reptile à continuer d'un soulèvement de sourcil. Il eut un mauvais pressentiment...

\- Kyûbi a pris la place de Naruto-sama.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Flash-back :**

Naruto contempla la pluie qui battait à plein régime depuis le début de l'après-midi. Ses yeux avaient perdu leur éclat depuis son réveil et rien ne parvenait à lui remonter le moral. Comment le pourrait-il alors qu'_il_ était parti pour ne pas revenir avant x temps ?

Le temps maussade n'était pas pour l'aider à dédramatiser sur ce qu'il allait devoir faire dans peu de temps…

Comme la veille, Abigaël avait triplement insisté encore et encore pour ne pas qu'_il_ parte, mais peine perdue et elle avait abandonné à contre-cœur après deux bonnes heures à la rassurer… Ne _le_ lâchant qu'à la dernière seconde et après une énième promesse de revenir de la part de l'ébène.

Comment il allait pouvoir lui annoncer ? Comment réagir ? Il devait donner le change et mentir… Enfin, mentir... Était-ce vraiment un mensonge ? Il avait l'impression d'avoir encore une fois perdu son meilleur ami, malgré sa promesse de lui envoyer ses rapports chaque jour…

Naruto ne pouvait omettre le fait qu'ils ne savaient strictement rien de l'organisation, sauf qu'elle le suivait depuis des années, et ça, c'était loin de le rassurer. Et s'ils parvenaient à tuer son meilleur ami ? Comment pourrait-il le vivre en sachant qu'il avait accepté de l'envoyer à leur recherche, seul ? Il devait faire confiance à Sasuke, il le savait mais aujourd'hui, il était bien plus que son meilleur ami et son rival… Il était devenu son mari et le père de leur enfant… Il était bien plus qu'un Shinobi et un Uchiwa…

Un toquement à la porte le fit sortir de ses sombres pensées. Il incita à la personne d'entrée sans se retourner. Il n'en avait pas besoin, il avait parfaitement reconnu le chakra d'Hinata.

\- Naru'-chan.

\- Hum. Émit vaguement celui-ci, les yeux suivants distraitement une goutte d'eau sur la vitre.

\- L'équipe de… Son équipe est rentrée… L'informa prudemment la chef de Clan.

\- Fais-les directement venir ici. Souffla le blond en serrant les poings.

\- D'accord… Il va revenir, Naru'-chan. Lui dit Hinata avec un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

Naruto ne répondit pas et elle sortit de ce bureau, qui lui paraissait anormalement beaucoup trop froid.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un énième soupir depuis le début de cette journée. Elle s'ennuyait comme un rat mort. Les exercices donnés par son Sofu étaient beaucoup trop faciles et elle avait terminé depuis assez longtemps. Le pire, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait même pas discuter avec Karma, qui avait lui aussi terminé, vu qu'il se trouvait à l'autre bout de la salle de classe, tout comme Natsu qui était à l'opposé d'eux. Elle en voulait un peu à Iruka pour ça, c'était pas de leur faute s'ils étaient meilleurs amis…

La tête lourdement posée sur ses bras croisés sur sa table, elle reposa ses yeux vairons à travers la fenêtre et grimaça à cette pluie qui ne voulait plus s'arrêter.

Un mauvais sentiment la tiraillait et elle aurait aimé que son Paps' reste encore quelques jours avec eux. Si seulement, elle avait été plus âgée pour pouvoir l'accompagner dans ses missions. Abigaël soupira profondément en se redressant. Elle secoua ses longues mèches blondes qui retombaient devant ses yeux. Son Paps' lui avait promis qu'il reviendrait et il tenait toujours ses promesses. Mais alors pourquoi, elle se sentit si mal depuis qu'il avait quitté leur maison ?

Un toquement à la porte de classe la sortit de ses réflexions et fit sursauter les élèves. Iruka intima poliment à l'arrivant d'entrée et Kakashi fit son apparition. L'Argenté leva la main pour saluer les élèves, qui ne purent cacher leur admiration et leur respect pour l'ancien Kage.

\- Excuse-moi d'interrompre ton cours Iruka. S'excusa l'Argenté et le professeur sut qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait à son visage grave. Mais Abigaël doit venir avec moi.

Celle-ci sursauta à l'entente de son prénom et regarda son oncle avec curiosité. Iruka accepta directement et Abigaël prépara rapidement ses affaires, assez contente de quitter plus tôt l'école mais se demandant tout de même pour quelle raison.

La fillette salua joyeusement son Iru-Sofu, se moquant discrètement au passage de Natsu et Karma qui étaient dépités de devoir rester. La descendante Uchiwa sortit de la classe et suivit l'ancien Kage sous les regards envieux de ses camarades.

\- Pourquoi je quitte l'école comme ça ? Questionna Abigaël.

\- … Ton père te le dira… Esquiva le plus âgé en la regardant avec un sourire, bien qu'il était dissimulé par son masque.

Abigaël n'insista pas et ils se rendirent dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Kakashi salua poliment les personnes qu'ils croisaient alors que la plus jeune se contenter d'hocher la tête.

Quand ils rentrèrent dans le bureau, Naruto avait la tête baissée et les mains plongées dans ses cheveux blonds, qui dissimulaient le haut de son visage jusqu'à son nez.

\- Naruto. Appela doucement Kakashi, qui raidit instantanément le blond.

\- … Merci Kakashi-Senseï… Souffla le blond en relevant le visage et évitant de regarder son enfant, un sourire crispé aux lèvres.

\- Je serais toujours là, si vous avez besoin. Déclara solennellement l'Argenté, faisant froncer les sourcils à Abigaël.

Kakashi sortit, créant une soudaine tension dans le bureau qui ne rassura point la descendante Uchiwa.

\- Approche, mon ange. Incita doucement Naruto avec un petit sourire en levant la main.

Celle-ci hésita un instant mais s'approcha de son Papou', elle contourna le grand bureau et Naruto la saisit doucement et l'installa sur ses jambes et de sorte qu'elle lui fasse face.

\- Papou' ? Tu es malade ? S'inquiéta Abigaël au silence inhabituel de son géniteur blond.

\- Non, je vais bien. Rassura difficilement le blond en fermant un instant les yeux, puis les rouvrit. Ma chérie.. Je dois t'annoncer quelque chose… Continua Naruto, les larmes aux yeux.

Et la bombe fut lancée.

La pièce était plongée dans un silence lourd depuis déjà 5 bonnes minutes après cette annonce. Naruto fixait sa fille qui était totalement figée et les yeux braqués à la fenêtre, le regard voilé et totalement vide.

\- Abigaël…

\- C'est pas vrai… Coupa-t-elle durement en plissant les yeux.

\- Je…

\- Tu mens ! Siffla fortement celle-ci en sautant sur le bureau, les yeux rageux et le figeant sur sa chaise. Paps' m'a promis de toujours revenir ! Il reviendra, tu mens ! Il ne m'abandonnerait jamais ! Il me l'a juré !

\- Ma chérie, calme-toi, je…

\- TU MENS ! Hurla-t-elle de plus belle, les larmes roulant sur ses joues rondes.

Abigaël sauta du bureau et ouvrit la porte à la volée qui alla se fracasser violemment contre le mur, et elle sortit du bureau. Naruto s'affala sur sa chaise et ses pleurs redoublèrent sans qu'il ne parvienne à se calmer.

À quelle réaction s'était-il attendu ?

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Abigaël courait sans faire attention où elle allait, bousculant les passants sur son passage éclair et surprenant tous ceux qu'elle croisait. Ses cheveux étaient totalement détrempés à cause de la forte averse et étaient plaqués contre son visage. Sa vision était aussi brouillée à cause de la pluie et des larmes qui dévalaient sans discontinuer sur ses joues, ce qui la fit plusieurs fois trébuchée et où elle faillit chuter. Elle se reprenait rapidement et continua sa course, malgré la pluie qui continuait à battre furieusement.

Non, il mentait. C'était pas vrai. Il lui avait promis. Il reviendrait de mission. Son Papou' mentait. Son Paps' n'était pas mort et il reviendrait auprès d'elle. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir abandonné. C'était impossible !

Abigaël s'arrêta à bout de force après sa course effrénée, elle s'assit lourdement sur le ponton en bois qui se trouvait près du lac. Elle rabattit ses jambes contre sa poitrine et entoura ses genoux de ses bras, pleurant tout son soul et faisant totalement fi de ses tremblements à cause du froid qui l'enveloppait et de la pluie battante qui inondait ses vêtements, s'insinuant vicieusement entre les couches de tissus. C'était pas vrai… Impossible... Il lui avait juré…

\- _T'as pas pu m'abandonner… Paps'… Reviens…_

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quelques heures plus tard, ce fut Hinata qui la retrouva enfin. Abigaël était toujours sur le ponteau en bois et recroquevillée sur elle-même. La chef de Clan s'approcha prudemment de la plus jeune pour ne pas l'effrayer, mais elle constata rapidement que la fillette s'était endormie.

Cette dernière était complètement trempée et frigorifiée, tremblant au froid qui régnait. À la vue de sa pâleur inquiétante, Hinata retira rapidement son manteau et entoura la fille de son meilleur ami pour la réchauffer. La chef de Clan l'emmena directement à l'hôpital, craignant qu'elle ne fasse une hypothermie et ne sachant depuis combien de temps exactement qu'elle se trouvait sous ce déluge.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Une semaine s'était écoulée et le village était en deuil, le plongeant dans une atmosphère lourde et glaciale. Bien que certains en voulaient toujours à l'Uchiwa pour certaines de ses décisions, ils étaient de tout cœur avec sa famille qui ne se remettait pas de cette mort.

L'enterrement a organisé était le plus pénible et chacun avait mis les mains à la pâte. Les missions non importantes étaient mises en pause pendant quelques temps et les boutiques étaient toutes fermées. Bien que l'enterrement se ferait en petit comité et juste avec les 'proches' de l'Uchiwa, personne n'avait le cœur à travailler en ce jour funeste.

Jour qui était arrivé très vite. Bien trop vite. Certains n'arrivaient toujours pas à croire que Sasuke Uchiwa avait pu être tué, mais en étant témoin de l'attitude de leur Hokage et de l'équipe de l'Uchiwa… Ils ne pouvaient plus avoir d'espérance.

Naruto finissait de se préparer et soupira profondément en se regardant dans la glace. Des importantes cernes se trouvaient sous ses yeux et il avait l'air d'un zombie, aussi pâle qu'un cadavre et le costume noir n'était pas pour arranger son teint anormalement blafard. Son sommeil l'avait déserté depuis l'annonce et l'état de sa fille n'était pas mieux que le sien…

Abigaël n'adressait plus la parole ou un regard à quiconque, restant dans un silence totale et renfermé. Elle ne mangeait et ne buvait presque plus. Sa fille restait prostrée dans son coin, plongée dans son mutisme. La seule attention qu'elle accordait encore était à son père blond. Bien que c'était seulement la nuit où qu'elle se réveillait en larmes et le rejoignait… Elle ne s'endormait jamais après mais elle parvenait à trouver un maigre réconfort dans les bras de son Papou', qui ne pouvait trouver le sommeil.

\- _Reviens vite, Sas'ke… _Pria Naruto en se dirigeant d'un pas lourd et traînant dans la chambre d'Abigaël.

Sans surprise, sa descendante était recroquevillée sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, sa peluche 'Kitsune' entre ses bras et entourée d'un t-shirt à Sasuke, celui qu'elle prenait toujours pour dormir et qu'elle ne quittait plus une seule seconde.

Kurama était couché en boule à ses pieds et regardait la petite Uzumaki avec inquiétude et une pointe de fureur dans ses prunelles vermeilles. Depuis son départ, le renard avait pris l'habitude de veiller sur Abigaël et de rester près d'elle lorsqu'elle sortait de la maison, qui était trop rare ces derniers temps. Le Biju était furieux après l'Uchiwa, et Naruto n'avait pas le cœur de batailler à ce propos avec son ami. Et ce dernier faisait un effort monumentale pour ne pas en rajouter une couche sur son mal-être d'avoir accepté cette décision… Naruto était déjà assez accablé et se maudissait assez pour ça.

Abigaël fixait la fenêtre d'un œil morne et vide, des cernes se trouvaient sous ses yeux et elle ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu entrée.

\- Mon ange… Appela doucement Naruto.

Sans surprise, elle ne bougea pas d'un cil tout comme Kurama, qui lui en voulait aussi à lui et qui ne s'en cachait pas...

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de venir…

Abigaël ne répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, elle se redressa et sauta mollement de son rebord. La tête baissée dissimulant son visage et traînant son doudou derrière elle, elle s'approcha de son géniteur d'un pas lent.

Sans un mot, elle plaça sa paume dans celle plus grande et puissante de Naruto, qui s'en voulait terriblement de leur décision…

Abigaël tira légèrement sur la main autour de la sienne. Naruto n'eut pas besoin de plus pour comprendre son besoin. Il se baissa et hissa sa fille qui se serra contre son torse, masquant son visage dans le cou hâlé.

Naruto resserra sa prise et sortit de leur maison pour se rendre à l'enterrement, suivit par Kyûbi. La pluie s'était stoppée depuis un petit moment, mais les nuages gris tirant sur le noir et l'odeur qui pesait dans l'air ne leur disaient aucunement qu'elle ne tomberait plus pendant la journée. Naruto retint un soupir, le temps maussade l'agaçait prodigieusement. Il détestait les mauvais temps comme celui-ci qui lui rappelait _leur _premier et leur dernier combat dans la vallée de la fin…

Arrivés devant les portes du cimetière, ils furent accueillis par leur proches et le village entier. Hinata fut la première à les rejoindre. De son regard, elle fit bien comprendre à son frère de cœur que son mari reviendrait.

Naruto lui rendit un sourire triste en regardant sa fille qui n'avait pas levé le regard et n'y était pas décidé.

\- Je serais toujours là pour vous. Sourit affectueusement la chef de Clan.

Celle-ci embrassa Naruto sur la joue et Abigaël dans les cheveux, et salua Kurama d'un signe de tête intimidé.

\- Merci, Hina-chan…

Shikamaru, Chôji et Ino furent les suivants à leur assurer leur soutien. Puis, le reste de sa génération. À aucun moment, Abigaël n'avait relevé le visage, restant étroitement collé à son Papou'. Ils ne furent en aucun cas offusqués, sachant que c'était plus dur pour la jeune fille. Comment pouvait-on en vouloir à une enfant qui avait perdu un parent si jeune ?

Les professeurs furent les suivants, attendant patiemment leur tour pour apporter leur soutien à leur Héro et son enfant.

Naruto avait bien remarqué une chevelure rose parmi les autres Villageois, mais il n'avait pas envie de créer un scandale aujourd'hui, allant même jusqu'à calmer lui-même Kurama qui avait grondé en ayant aussi aperçu cette garde d'Haruno.

Les présents avaient reculé d'un pas en voyant les pupilles rougeâtre briller mauvaisement et sentant la haine brûlante du Bijū, qui était déjà prêt à lui déchiqueter la gorge.

Naruto resserra son étreinte autour de son enfant. Sa fille avait besoin de son amour et de son entière attention maintenant plus que jamais, elle était sa priorité et rien n'était plus important. Et puis, la médic-in restait de tout de même leur ancienne coéquipière, qui l'avait tout autant aimé que lui…

Après encore quelques discussions, la cérémonie commença dans un silence religieux. Assis au premier rang, Naruto baissa les yeux sur son enfant, toujours assise sur ses genoux. Il sentit ses tremblements et ses larmes dans son cou et il resserra son emprise.

Kurama sauta sur les genoux de son Jinchuriki et se plaça dos à Abigaël. Il entoura les Uzumaki de ses queues en signe de soutien et de protection, faisant sourire Hinata et Ino avec tendresse devant l'attitude du renard qui se voulait toujours froid et haineux en apparence. Aujourd'hui, le masque tombait et il démontrait toute son affection et sa possessivité pour les deux blonds.

Un haut le cœur prit soudainement Naruto alors que le prêtre arriva. Il avait organisé un enterrement alors qu'aucun corps ne se trouvait dans le cercueil. Sasuke Uchiwa était déclaré comme mort au combat alors qu'il était bel et bien vivant quelques part…

Sa fille était anéantie alors que son Paps' était toujours en vie. Il lui mentait. Il la regardait pleurer, se renfermer sur elle, devenir aussi taciturne et solitaire que l'était _sa _moitié dans sa jeunesse, alors qu'il pourrait la rendre heureuse en lui disant la vérité… Mais il l'avait promis… Lui avait promis… Comment pouvaient-ils faire subir ça à leur enfant ?

Naruto fut sorti de ses sombres pensées par la voix du prêtre qui avait terminé son discours et qui lui demandait s'il désirait dire quelques mots… L'Hokage se raidit et resta statufié… Il devait mentir devant tous ses amis. Amis qui lui faisaient entièrement confiance et qui comptaient sur lui…

Après encore quelques secondes dans un silence pesant, Naruto se leva et Abigaël resserra son emprise. Il la garda contre lui en montant sur l'estrade, suivit par Kyûbi qui se plaça un pas derrière lui et de sorte à pouvoir observer tout le monde, troquant son air inquiet et affectueux pour celui méprisant et supérieur en les regardant.

Le discours fut typique de Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. De la colère, du dépit, de la fausse jalousie, de la nostalgie et de l'humour, mais toujours avec de l'admiration qui perçait dans toutes ses paroles, pleines de sincérités et d'amour, faisant sourire et rire l'assemblée.

Comme Hinata et Ino lorsqu'il parla de la grossesse de Sasuke et qu'elles avaient été insupportables, ça, elles en avaient pris bien conscience et s'en amusait toujours.

Cela en énervait légèrement quelques-uns à certains souvenirs évoqués.

Comme Kiba qui fut calmé par Hinata, alors que ce dernier avait de nouveau des envies de meurtres envers l'Uchiwa pour faire de nouveau souffrir Naruto en plus d'Abigaël.

Cela fit pleurer les plus sensibles qui comprenaient dorénavant le lien unique qui unissait étroitement l'Uzumaki-Namikaze et l'Uchiwa.

Comme Ayame qui n'avait jamais vu Naruto aussi épanoui et en paix que lorsqu'il y avait Sasuke et Abigaël à ses côtés.

En une poignée de minutes, il avait décrit tout ce que son meilleur ami représentait et que ce dernier lui avait déclaré lui-même : Son _tout_. Il ne put empêcher ses larmes de roulaient sur ses joues striées à mesure de sa déclaration.

Naruto baissa les yeux et il oublia ses proches. Il reporta toute son attention et ses pensées sur son ange.

\- Sasuke m'a offert le plus beau des cadeaux… Sourit Naruto en relevant la tête de sa fille pour plonger son regard azur dans les prunelles vairons. Je le remercierais jamais assez pour faire partie de ma vie et de m'avoir donné une enfant aussi formidable. On est deux âmes, deux destins et on a plusieurs liens immuable mais tu es celui qui nous ais le plus précieux. À jamais.

Abigaël ne put contenir ses larmes au visage détruit de son Papou' et à ses mots, elle essuya celles sous les yeux fatigués du plus âgé et entoura son cou de ses petits bras.

\- Je… Je t'aime… Chuchota-t-elle avec la voix rauque et tremblante de n'avoir pas parlé durant plusieurs jours.

Suite au discours de l'Hokage, la mise en terre arriva. Le cercueil fut porté par l'équipe de Sasuke, alourdissant davantage l'atmosphère au visage renfermé des Anbus, qui avaient été au première loge à la disparition de Sasuke.

Le seul qui n'exprimait pas de tristesse et de culpabilité fut Len. Les yeux de ce dernier brillèrent d'une haine pure et sans nom, Naruto le remarqua mais ne dit rien pour l'instant, se contentant d'un regard sombre avec Ryōta.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**4 mois plus tar****d :**

Iruka jeta un énième coup d'œil à celle qu'il considérait comme sa petite-fille. Si tous avaient plus ou moins repris leur quotidien, le décès de Sasuke étaient encore assez pesante dans certains esprits.

Depuis ses dernières semaines, Abigaël ne parlait que lorsque c'était nécessaire et cela restait un évènement très rare. Elle s'éloignait de tous ses amis et de son propre père. Elle ne pleurait plus et ne venait plus lui rendre visite pendant la nuit. Elle était vide et tous ceux qui la croisait avait seulement l'impression de voir qu'une coquille vide et sans âme. Ses yeux étaient toujours ternes et ailleurs, elle ne prêtait attention à personne sauf si on lui témoignait un quelconque intérêt. Si Abigaël n'était pas intéressée par les paroles de son interlocuteur, elle tournait la tête et se murait dans le silence et repartait ailleurs, là où personne n'avait sa place.

Iruka retint un soupir en observant Abigaël depuis sa chaise. Celle-ci avait la tête posée sur sa main et regardait le dehors d'un regard éteint, sans prêtait aucune attention à Natsu qui lui tapait joyeusement la causette depuis vingt bonnes minutes… Il ne pouvait même pas lui passer un petit sermon car même si elle semblait ne rien écouter de ses cours, elle possédait toujours des bonnes notes. Merci les gênes Uchiwa…

La sonnerie annonçant la pause retentit et les élèves s'empressèrent de sortir, bien heureux de profiter du beau temps de la journée. Abigaël traîna des pieds et fut la dernière à sortir.

Une fois tous les élèves sortis, Hinata et Shikamaru pénétrèrent dans le bureau, voulant réconforter le professeur qui se sentait autant mal qu'eux, suite à l'indifférence et l'antipathie de la cadette Uzumaki.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Abigaël était comme à son habitude à l'écart de ses camarades. Ses genoux étaient rabattus contre sa poitrine et entourés par ses bras. Ses yeux s'étaient levés sur le ciel et le soleil, qui celui-ci éclairait la cour de l'Académie ainsi que sa propre personne.

Abigaël ferma un instant les yeux, puis les rouvrit. Elle ne ressentait strictement plus rien, son cœur était gelé et ses pensées effacées, son corps avait toujours froid et elle ne savait comment se réchauffer… Plus rien n'était beau, plus rien ne parvenait à l'émerveiller, rien n'était digne d'intérêt dorénavant… Et cela ne parvenait même pas à lui faire éprouver la moindre colère ou inquiétude de se sentir si vide et seule…

Elle fut soudain recouverte par une ombre imposante, la cachant des chauds rayons solaires qui ne parvenaient pas non plus à la réchauffer. Abigaël ne détourna pas les yeux du ciel, ignorant superbement son camarade qui s'était placé juste devant elle, accompagné de ses amis.

\- Hey ! L'appela-t-il mais elle fut imperméable à ses appels, ce qui l'agaça. Sérieux, tu te prends pour qui à m'ignorer ?!

\- Nachi', laisse tomber, viens on va faire un basket. Incita son ami en lui attrapant le bras.

\- Lâche-moi, Kan. Gronda Nachi' en se dégageant brutalement et reposant ses yeux sur la fille du Nanadaime.

Nachi attrapa le col de la veste d'Abigaël et la souleva pour rapprocher son visage du sien, mais la plus petite ne réagit pas plus à ce geste et ne le regarda même pas une seconde, même en étant ainsi soulevé du sol où ne reposait que la pointe de ses pieds.

\- Juste parce qu'elle est la fille de notre Hokage, elle doit croire qu'elle est supérieure à nous ? Et ben désolé mais je suis pas d'accord avec ça. Cracha le petit blond en resserrant sa prise sur le col.

\- Vas-y arrête, j'ai pas envie d'avoir des problèmes. Tenta son second ami en surveillant qu'Iruka ne débarque pas.

\- Vous n'êtes que des lâches. Ricana amèrement Nachi' en leur jetant un regard polaire. Des lâches et des faibles tout comme son père. Continua-t-il avec venin.

\- Lâches-là. Gronda une troisième voix, polaire et menaçante.

\- Dégage Karma, c'est pas tes oignons. Prévint sérieusement Nachi' alors que ses amis reculèrent aussitôt, ne désirant aucunement énervé le fils No Subaku qui était connu pour être impitoyable.

\- C'est notre meilleure amie que tu tiens, alors ce sont nos affaires. Et je t'interdis d'insulter ma famille, tu entends ? Grinça Natsu.

Ce dernier plissa dangereusement les yeux en se postant à côté de son frère de cœur, alors que le sable de Karma les entoura progressivement. Les autres élèves les entourèrent pour mieux voir la confrontation avec la brute de l'Académie, tous pariant contre le fils Nara-No Subaku et Hyûga-Inuzuka.

\- Nara et Inuzuka, vous croyez vraiment que vous me faites peur ? Rigola froidement le plus âgé du groupe. Ce n'est pourtant que la stricte vérité.

Nachi' eut un léger sursaut de surprise en sentant une crispation chez Abigaël, qu'il agrippait toujours. Il posa son regard sur la plus petite qui le fixait et il ne put retenir un sourire narquois. Il avait enfin son attention et elle allait amèrement regretter de l'avoir snober.

\- Ah bah enfin tu réagis. Rigola le brun avec malfaisance. Et oui, ton père est un lâche et ça me débecte d'entendre tout le monde dire que c'est un héros, alors que ma mère m'a dit qu'il a laissé son propre mari se faire trucider. Mentit-il avec aplomb, faisant se contracter Abigaël qui serra les poings, à se faire saigner les paumes.

\- Enfoiré ! Cracha Natsu en s'approchant dans l'intention de lui foutre la raclée du siècle, sans voir que les yeux d'Abigaël exprimaient ses premières émotions depuis des mois.

\- Quoi qu'en y pensant, la réputation de ton Sasuke Uchiwa est usurpée. Il était un Shinobi faible car il s'est fait crever comme un chien !

Et ce fut la goutte d'eau.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Lors de la confrontation dans la cour de l'Académie :**

Depuis ses dernières semaines, Naruto se plongeait corps et âmes dans son travail, s'épuisant pour éviter de penser au départ de son mari et du vide qu'il avait laissé parmi ses proches. Et à l'attitude renfermé et solitaire de sa descendante.

Naruto stoppa ce qu'il faisait et laissa échapper un énième profond soupir. Laissant retomber lourdement sa tête sur la tonne de paperasse qu'il devait signer. Son travail lui pesait et il en avait marre de se sentir si inutile. Sa fille ne lui parlait plus. Sasuke n'avait encore rien pu dégotter comme information, les laissant dans une totale ignorance et des plus grandes inquiétudes. Sans Hinata, il ne sait pas s'il aurait pu tenir le coup… C'était difficile et pesant chaque jour, il ne parvenait plus à retrouver son enthousiasme et son énergie…

Naruto se remit au travail sans grande conviction, plus par habitude que réelle envie. Quand soudainement, un chakra qu'il aurait pu reconnaitre entre mille résonna puissamment avec le sien, dangereux, brûlant et d'une malveillance sans pareil. Le blond se leva brusquement, renversant sa chaise sous le mouvement violent.

\- Abigaël.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il sauta par la fenêtre de son bureau et se rendit à l'endroit où il pouvait percevoir le chakra intense de sa descendante.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Lors de la confrontation dans la cour de l'Académie :**

\- Rien ne s'arrange… Soupira tristement Iruka en baissant la tête.

\- Cela ne fait que 4 mois, Iruka-Senseï, elle s'en remettra j'en suis sûre. Rassura Hinata de sa voix douce en posant une main sur l'épaule du plus âgé.

\- Mais oui. Assura à son tour Shikamaru, affalé sur sa chaise. C'est la fille de notre idiot favori, elle ne peut que s'en remettre.

Iruka leur sourit et les remercia chaleureusement de leur soutien. Ils discutèrent ensuite des progrès de leur fils respectifs et ne furent pas surpris de certaines de leur bêtise et de leur chamaillerie.

Après quelques minutes, Shikamaru et Hinata lui dirent au revoir pour aller reprendre leur travail. Quand soudain, un chakra intense et brûlant les figea sur place. Un chakra agressif rempli de haine et d'envie de meurtre qui les firent frissonner des pieds à la tête.

Sans plus se questionner, ils se dirigèrent précipitamment dans la cour de l'Académie et la scène leur glaça les veines. Hinata plaqua une main sur sa bouche retenant une exclamation de stupeur, ne pouvant croire ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Tous les élèves étaient dispersés dans la cour. Ils étaient tous totalement paniqués et figés par l'angoisse. Certains étaient fesses à terre et des larmes de terreur roulant sur leur joues d'enfant. D'autres étaient encore debout mais totalement pétrifiés, les jambes tremblantes statufiées sur place.

Mais le plus inquiétant se déroulait au centre de la cour.

Nachi' était plaqué sur le dos avec Abigaël à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, retenant ses poignets d'une prise ferme et douloureuse. Un chakra écarlate l'entourait comme une seconde peau, les mèches ébènes avait totalement disparu et la chevelure de la fille de l'Hokage était dorénavant entièrement couleur blé. Elle avait légèrement poussé dans son dos et flottait légèrement grâce au chakra qui se dégageait hors de son corps.

\- Je… Je suis… Désolé !... Arrête… S'excusa Nachi', la voix et les yeux terrorisés.

Un rictus carnassier et bestial s'étira sur les lèvres d'Abigaël, faisant paniquer davantage Nachi' qui tenta désespéramment de se dégager. Le brun eut un hoquet de douleur lorsque les griffes d'Abigaël se planta dans ses poignets pour l'empêcher de se mouvoir, faisant s'écouler son sang qui fit pétiller les yeux de la descendante Uzumaki d'une lueur avide et sauvage.

Hinata sursauta au cri de Nachi' et elle ne put en supporter davantage et s'approcha, mais elle fut rapidement retenue par Shikamaru.

\- Attends, elle est devenue incontrôlable et dangereuse. Tenta de dissuader le Nara en ne lâchant pas la fille de Naruto du regard.

\- C'est Abigaël. Rétorqua la noiraude en se dégageant doucement de l'emprise du brun.

Mais bien qu'elle était persuadée que la plus jeune ne lui ferait aucun mal, elle s'approcha prudemment et lentement des deux camarades.

\- Abigaël.

Celle-ci détourna à contre-cœur son attention du brun sous elle pour fixer la plus âgée, qui l'avait interpellé. Hinata écarquilla les yeux devant la nouvelle apparence de la plus jeune.

Les canines d'Abigaël s'étaient dangereusement allongées et était devenue des crocs acérés. Sa joue gauche où se trouvait les trois petites moustaches s'étaient accentués et son chakra avait créé les mêmes sur sa joue droite. Mais ce qui la surprit le plus était sans aucun doute ses yeux. Son œil gauche qui était à l'origine noir était dorénavant écarlate avec trois tomoe autour de sa pupille. Quant à son second, le blanc était maintenant d'un rouge sang brillant et sa pupille était fendue tel un félin et avait gardé sa couleur azur.

La fillette grogna puissamment, dévoilant davantage ses canines, en la voyant reprendre son avancée, ce qui stoppa de nouveau Hinata. Elle ne reconnaissait plus du tout la fille de son frère de cœur, c'était elle en apparence mais c'était tout. La Abigaël qui lui faisait face n'était rien de plus qu'un animal sauvage dangereux, imprévisible et incontrôlable.

Hinata se trouvait peut-être qu'à quelques mètres, mais le chakra de la petite blonde était suffisamment puissant pour lui chauffer désagréablement la peau.

La Hyuga déglutit tout en faisant en sorte de ne pas laisser percevoir la peur qui s'insinuait en elle, sans qu'elle ne puisse la réfréner. Son instinct lui disait de reculer, de ne pas s'approcher plus et de rester loin de la fille Uzumaki-Uchiwa, mais Hinata ne pouvait s'y résoudre parce que cela signifierait abandonner la fille de ses meilleurs amis, et c'était tout bonnement inconcevable.

\- Je t'en prie, calme-toi. Pria la chef Hyuga en levant lentement la main, comme elle le ferait face à un animal blessé et sur la défensive.

Grosse erreur car Abigaël était en pleine possession de ses moyens et qu'elle n'était pas sur la défensive mais l'attaque.

À peine Hinata eut-elle fait un nouveau pas en sa direction qu'une queue de chakra vermeille se matérialisa derrière Abigaël. D'un geste ample et puissant qui fendit l'air dans un sifflement, elle expédia Hinata percuter violemment l'un des murs de l'Académie, sans que cette dernière ne put avoir le temps de se défendre ou d'esquiver.

Shikamaru et Iruka, suivit expressément par Natsu et Karma, se précipitèrent sur la chef de Clan, inquiets de la force avec laquelle elle avait heurté le béton, le brisant et le faisant s'écrouler sur Hinata.

Le Jōnin et le professeur la dégagea rapidement des débris et s'assurèrent qu'elle allait bien, rassurant ensuite son fils et son ami d'enfance.

La noiraude était bien sonnée à cause de la violence qu'elle avait reçue, sa tête lui tournait et elle voyait trouble, son dos la faisait terriblement souffrir et elle grimaça lorsqu'elle essaya de se tenir sur ses jambes, elle s'écroula sur ses genoux en se tenant l'épaule droite qui s'était déboitée à cause du choc mural. Du sang s'écoula d'une plaie sérieuse à l'arrière de sa tête et sur le côté droit de son visage, tombant sur ses paupières et l'obligeant à fermer son œil gauche.

\- Ne force pas, tu as peut-être une commotion. S'inquiéta Iruka en l'asseyant doucement et l'examina sérieusement.

Shikamaru reposa son regard sur Abigaël qui affichait un sourire cruel. Très loin de s'en vouloir, ses yeux brillèrent de férocité et ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un rictus satisfait, alors qu'elle se lécha les babines lentement.

La descendante Uzumaki accorda de nouveau son attention à sa proie, qui tremblait de tous ses membres et la fixait avec effroi et regret, il transpirait la peur et elle s'en délectait allègrement.

Ne pouvant plus attendre, Abigaël enfonça profondément ses canines dans la chaire de l'enfant, qui hurla sous l'intense douleur qui le foudroya, faisant sursauter l'assemblée qui fut épouvantée par l'action de leur camarade.

Les élèves étaient horrifiés et la plupart s'était réfugiés auprès de leurs Senseïs, qui étaient paralysés sur place, n'arrivant pas à comprendre comment un tel spectacle avait pu arriver. Et surtout… La bestialité et la sauvagerie dont pouvait faire preuve la joyeuse et douce Abigaël…

L'exception qui confirmait la règle était Natsu et Karma qui fixait leur meilleure amie avec fascination et respect. Ils n'en menaient pas large non plus évidement car leur sœur de cœur était tout bonnement flippante dans cet état de bestialité pure et violente, mais Nachi' n'avait que ce qu'il méritait, alors pourquoi le plaindrait-t-il ? Ils en voulaient juste à Abigaël de s'en être pris à sa marraine, bien qu'ils voyaient qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal.

Abigaël émit un gémissement de plaisir alors qu'elle avait toujours ses dents plantées dans la chair tendre entre le cou et l'épaule. Le sang emplissait agréablement ses narines et adoucissait ses papilles, lui laissant un goût délicieusement sucré. Cela lui fit oublier un instant la vraie raison de son attaque et pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle se sentait bien.

Fermant les yeux, elle se jouissait des halètements de souffrance à ses oreilles, des battements frénétique et irrégulier du cœur qui s'affolait, ainsi que de la pulsation effréné des veines contre ses doigts, de la respiration chaude et saccadé qui lui caressait sa peau frémissante d'envie. Du corps chaud qui fut parcouru de spasme sous elle. Son propre corps se réchauffa et de la pointe de sa langue, elle caressa la plaie contre sa bouche.

Le gamin tenta à nouveau de s'extraire de sa prise en sentant l'humidité contre sa peau, mais Abigaël la resserra tout en plantant davantage ses canines dans le cou, faisant de nouveau hurler Nachi', qui n'en pouvait plus de cette souffrance insupportable. Le chakra écarlate lui brûlait la peau, lui laissant des marques rougies qui commençaient à se gonfler pour former des cloques. La perte importante de sang lui tournait la tête et le vertige le prit.

D'un souffle haletant, il supplia faiblement pour l'arrêt de cette torture mais rien n'y faisait. Son corps s'engourdi et ses jambes ainsi que ses bras refusèrent de lui répondre. Son esprit se voila et il n'arrivait à percevoir que les canines trop pointues dans son corps. Nachi' commençait à avoir terriblement froid et il se sentit petit à petit tomber dans l'inconscience.

Shikamaru se leva en sentant le chakra de l'attaqué diminuait beaucoup trop rapidement. Il effectua ses signes pour stopper ce supplice car il avait bien vu dans les prunelles inhumaines de la plus jeune. Elle voulait le faire souffrir pour il-ne-savait-qu'elle-raison, elle jouait comme un chat face à une souris et c'était un atroce spectacle pour ceux qui connaissaient Abigaël.

Les seaux terminés, il n'eut pas le temps de lancer sa technique qu'une voix reconnue de tous retentit dans le silence de mort qui régnait.

\- Abigaël. S'éleva la voix dure et autoritaire mais où perçait l'inquiétude.

La fille Uchiwa plissa les yeux et arracha ses dents de son camarade, le faisant gémir faiblement. Nachi' était à la limite de l'inconscience et seul les ongles transformés en griffe de sa camarade l'empêchaient de tomber dans les vapes.

Abigaël redressa la tête et grogna bestialement sur celui qui avait eu l'impudence de l'interrompre.

Naruto sentit son cœur s'arrêter à la vision de son enfant lorsqu'elle le fixa, tout en se léchant les lèvres à la façon d'un animal. Elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Elle le voyait mais il n'était rien pour elle… Sa fille était exactement comme lui lorsque dans le passé, il laissait la place à Kurama…

Naruto s'en voulu légèrement de ressentir de la fierté en voyant sa fille qui avait activé pour la seconde fois son Sharingan, l'héritage de son père. Mais aussi de sentir son chakra et celui de Kyûbi.

Un gémissement de souffrance lui rappela la pénible et délicate situation et sans craindre quoi que ce soit, il s'avança d'un pas déterminé et ses yeux exprimant toute sa volonté. Il devait absolument calmer son enfant avant que la situation ne devienne plus précaire et dangereuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Son avancée tendit sa fille qui s'accroupit en grondant, prête à l'attaque. Elle ne laisserait personne lui arracher sa proie, son esprit ne se focalisait que sur une seule et même chose, le déchiqueter morceau par morceau. Elle désirait entendre ses cris et ses pleurs, tout ce qui était si doux à ses oreilles, elle ne laisserait personne lui enlever son plaisir. Elle voulait l'entendre encore et encore le supplier d'arrêter.

\- Abigaël, calme-toi. Intima sérieusement Naruto en continuant son avancée.

La tension dans la cour était à son maximum, tous s'inquiétaient pour leur Hokage et avait inconsciemment retenus leur respiration, appréhendant la suite des évènements et ne sentant, ni ne voyant les Anbus qui avaient débarqué sur le toit de l'Académie.

Les pupilles d'Abigaël se rétrécirent en ne le voyant pas se stopper, malgré son attitude menaçante. Elle montra ses crocs et s'abaissa tel un félin, se couchant presque sur le corps de son camarade qui grimaça quand les griffes se plantèrent encore plus dans ses poignets, les transperçant presque totalement.

\- Ma chérie, je suis là. Ça va aller maintenant. S'adoucit le Jinchuriki tout en restant sur la défensive.

Mais celle-ci ne l'entendit pas de cet oreille et dans un grognement bestial, Sharingan tournoyant dans son œil, elle se jeta sauvagement et d'une vitesse ahurissante sur son géniteur, disparaissant à la vue de tous, qui avait été incapable de suivre son mouvement.

Néanmoins, Naruto s'y était parfaitement attendu et avait pu aisément la suivre. Il se retourna pour saisir fermement les poignets de sa descendante et la plaqua au sol, faisant attention à ne pas la blesser mais resserrant assez son emprise pour l'immobilisait totalement. Il plaça ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête et Naruto positionna ses jambes de chaque côté de celle de sa fille pour l'empêcher de se mouvoir.

Abigaël se débattit furieusement en augmentant considérablement son chakra et ses grognements, agacée et furieuse d'être ainsi bloquée. La haine se lisait sur son visage et son envie de sang et de tuerie se répercutait dans toute la cour, faisant frissonner les élèves qui n'avaient jamais rien senti d'aussi puissant et dangereux, les glaçant et les faisant tous se reculer.

\- Calme-toi. Maintenant. Rugit soudainement Naruto en plissant les yeux.

La voix du Jinchuriki était devenue gravement rauque et animal. Ses pupilles s'étaient fendues à leur tour et devinrent d'une couleur rouge sang semblable à celles de sa descendante. Ses marques de naissances s'accentuèrent et ses canines s'allongèrent. Le chakra écarlate de Kyubi se dégagea de son être entier, entourant le corps de Naruto et fusionnant lentement avec celui d'Abigaël qui se débattit un peu moins, mais ce fut loin d'être suffisant pour détendre l'atmosphère, bien au contraire…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? S'interrogea Hinata en sentant le chakra de son meilleur ami continuer à s'intensifier progressivement.

\- C'est un peu le même principe que pour les loups. Répondit Shikamaru en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Comment ça ? questionna Iruka en regardant le génie Nara, perplexe.

\- Dans une meute, il y a toujours un alpha, un béta ect. Le plus faible s'inclinera toujours face au plus fort, son chef, l'Alpha, qui est le plus puissant et respecté de la meute.

\- Attends, tu veux dire que Naruto utilise son chakra pour forcer Abigaël à s'incliner ? Questionna Iruka qui n'aimait pas trop ce principe.

\- Pas vraiment. Réfuta le chef Nara. La Abigaël que vous voyez est simplement dicté par ses instincts les plus primaires. Naruto augmente progressivement son chakra pour prendre le dessus sur celui d'Abigaël.

\- Mais Naruto est son père, c'est bien plus qu'une simple histoire d'instinct, pas vrai ? Et c'est pas non plus des loups… Demanda Hinata en regardant Shikamaru qui acquiesça.

\- Ce sont les gênes qui vont parler. Confirma Shikamaru. Naruto augmente pas son chakra pour qu'elle s'incline mais pour lui faire comprendre qui, il est. Son premier but est de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'est pas son ennemi, et ayant les mêmes signatures de chakra, il espère que cela l'apaisera. Et même si ce n'est pas le cas, l'instinct d'Abigaël s'inclinera face à la puissance qui la dépasse.

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, le chakra d'Abigaël se réabsorba totalement. La petite blonde fixait son géniteur, toujours en montrant ses canines aiguisés mais les grognements avaient diminué en intensité.

Pour répondre à cette sorte de provocation, Naruto émit un profond grondement de gorge d'avertissement, raidissant la plus jeune qui arrêta totalement de se débattre. Les canines se rétractèrent lentement ainsi que ses marques sur sa joue gauche qui redevinrent des fines lignes noir, celles sur sa joue droite disparurent. Seules ses yeux restèrent inchangés et brillèrent toujours de cette lueur menaçante et d'insoumission.

Malgré elle, Abigaël se sentit de plus en plus intimidé et petite par le regard aussi écarlate que le sien, et qui ne démontrait aucune peur, ni crainte. Sa fureur diminuait à chaque seconde qui défilait et le voile animal disparut petit à petit de ses prunelles qui s'arrondirent progressivement.

Après encore quelques minutes qui semblaient interminable aux présents, qui appréhendaient un nouveau déferlement de chakra et de bestialité de la fille du Nanadaime, Abigaël finit par baisser la tête en signe de soumission alors que ses yeux redevinrent vairons.

Naruto reprit son apparence normal et son regard s'adoucit et s'attrista. Il diminua lentement et prudemment son chakra de peur d'une rechute de son enfant.

La plus jeune cligna des yeux en tournant la tête et ses yeux se posèrent sur sa marraine, qui se tenait l'épaule droite, du sang s'écoulait doucement du côté de sa tête, coulant jusqu'à son cou et souillant ses vêtements.

Les larmes dévalèrent sur ses joues hâlé en prenant conscience de ce qu'elle avait fait, et failli faire… Elle s'en voulait terriblement car en plus, elle ne se souvenait à peine, juste quelques bribes… Seule son chakra et celui de son père, qui laissaient encore leur empreinte dans l'air, laissait penser ce qui avait bien pu se dérouler quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Pa… Papou'… Chuchota sa fille d'une voix affreusement coupable et tremblotante.

Naruto se pinça les lèvres en se redressant sur ses genoux. Il aida sa fille à en faire de même et celle-ci se plaqua contre lui, entourant fermement son cou et elle sanglota contre sa peau alors qu'il l'enserra à son tour fortement.

L'Uzumaki se releva avec son enfant, il posa son regard sur Shikamaru qui hocha simplement la tête, comprenant ce que son Hokage attendait.

Sans un autre regard pour quiconque, Naruto sauta sur le toit de l'Académie et disparut de la vue de tous.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dès son entrée dans la maison familiale, Naruto se dirigea dans la chambre d'Abigaël mais arrivée devant celle-ci et la main à quelques centimètres de la poignée, il se stoppa net.

En sentant toujours les pleurs de sa fille qui s'accrochait désespérément à sa nuque, il décida de la garder auprès de lui. Après ce qu'il venait de se passer, Abigaël avait encore plus besoin de sa présence.

Naruto pénétra dans la chambre conjugale, il se dirigea en direction du lit dans l'optique de déposer son précieux fardeaux pour aller lui chercher des vêtements propre. Cependant, lorsqu'il fit un geste pour la décrocher, elle s'agrippa encore plus fermement à lui.

\- Mon ange, je vais juste nous chercher des vêtements propre.

Celle-ci secoua négativement la tête, refusant de le lâcher rien qu'une seconde.

Naruto n'insista pas et se dirigea à l'armoire pour prendre de quoi se changer. Puis, il pénétra dans la salle de bain, l'air frais fit frissonner sa fille et lui-même par la même occasion. Il fit couler un bain en prenant garde à la température de l'eau. Il attrapa ensuite un gant et le mouilla avec du savon. Il assit doucement Abigaël au bord du lavabo et lui releva doucement la tête.

Sa descendante se montra docile et se laissa faire comme une poupée de chiffon, lui brisant le cœur. Abigaël releva le regard sur son Papou', qui lui nettoya délicatement et avec attention le bas de son visage où se trouvait toujours du sang qui avait séché. Une fois fini et toujours en silence, il la déshabilla en l'examinant pour repérer la moindre blessure où autre mais sa peau de bébé était toujours sans imperfection et il sourit, rassuré.

Naruto lui laissa juste son sous-vêtement et il se déshabilla en gardant son caleçon. Il souleva de nouveau Abigaël et les plongea dans l'eau chaude, la laissant encore un peu couler. Abigaël s'allongea de tout son long sur son Papou' et ferma les yeux en dissimulant son visage contre son cou. Naruto l'enserra de ses bras et lui caressa doucement et lentement le dos.

Naruto aurait bien aimé lui poser la question qui lui mangeait les lèvres, mais il attendrait. Sa fille était encore bien trop retournée par les derniers évènements. Il ne voulait plus y penser pour l'instant.

\- Je veux le revoir… Murmura soudainement Abigaël en reniflant. Il me manque… Tellement…

\- Je sais, mon ange. Souffla Naruto en fermant les yeux et lui embrassant la joue. À moi aussi… Avoua le blond en resserrant son emprise sur son enfant.

L'eau chaude les détendit progressivement et après une bonne heure dans un silence complet, seulement coupé par leur respiration calme et régulière, Naruto les sortit de l'eau et ils allèrent tous deux s'allongeaient malgré qu'ils étaient en plein après-midi.

Ce début de journée avait été éreintante pour eux deux et l'un comme l'autre, ils désiraient simplement rester ensemble, loin des autres et de leur pitié et compassion. Juste eux deux et c'était bien suffisant.

* * *

**Chapitre terminé ^^**

**Il est assez long mais ainsi j'en fini avec les flash-back et on peut revenir au présent ^^ Enfin, il y en aura un dernier mais ça ne concernera pas Sasuke ou Naruto mais Abigaël et une nouvelle arrivante dans l'histoire.**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Bien, nul ou passable ?**

**Les moments Sasuke/Abigaël ? Les petites apparitions de Kurama ? Le lien encore présent entre Naruto et Abigaël ?**

**La confrontation avec Nachi' et la première transformation d'Abigaël ? L'intervention de Naruto ?**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit et j'espère à bientôt ^^  
Xoxo :***


	23. Tensions

**Bonjour chère lectrice/Lecteur ^^**

**Je tiens d'abord encore à sincèrement remercier toutes celles qui me suivent et qui ont mis mon histoire dans leur follows et favoris ^^**

**Je sais que je me répète mais laissez-moi des petites reviews, cela fait toujours plaisir et motiv' encore plus et cela permet aussi de s'améliorer et de pouvoir vous satisfaire ^^  
Toutes critiques sont bonnes à prendre tant qu'elles sont constructives.**

**Disclamers :**** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement sauf ceux qui vont apparaître et qui ne font pas partie de l'Histoire original où de d'autres mangas que je préciserais à la fin si cela arrive.**

**Je n'ai pas vu Boruto donc aucune référence - si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas fait exprès - à l'exception de certains noms dont j'ai entendu vaguement parler. N'hésitez pas à me spoils, cela ne me gêne pas du tout, car je ne compte pas suivre Boruto, j'arrive pas, enfin pour l'instant du moins ^^**

**Pairing:**** Sasu/Naru/Sasu. Kiba/Hinata. ****Shikamaru/Temari. Kakashi/Iruka pour les plus mentionnés.**

**Rating :**** M pour violence, langage vulgaire. Hétéro et Yaoi donc sexe entre hommes. Homophobes s'abstenir.**

**News ****: Si vous voulez discuter et partager vos avis, j'ai créé un compte Instagram sous le nom de abbyfalls345 et un Facebook sous le nom de Abigaël Falls**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira et qu'il vous donnera envie de connaître la suite :-)**

* * *

Son souffle fut erratique et bruyant en se réveillant en sursaut et le corps parcourut de léger spasme, le rythme de sa poitrine était effréné et son cœur lui fit mal à battre si puissamment dans sa cage thoracique. Son mouvement brusque failli bien la faire chuter de son perchoir, si elle n'avait pas utilisé ses réflexes pour user de son chakra qui l'aida à se maintenir stable sur sa branche.

Ses yeux étaient toujours voilés dû à la fatigue et elle ne pouvait pas encore tout à fait distinguait le souvenir de la réalité. La Kunoichi scrutait attentivement les environs avec une certaine perplexité. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et ses yeux se plissèrent.

Un soupir irrité franchit ses lèvres lorsqu'elle prit conscience qu'elle s'était endormie, et qu'elle avait pour la énième fois rêvé de _ces jours-là_…

Abigaël se leva sur sa branche et retint une grimace en entendant l'articulation de ses genoux craquaient, son corps était tout endolori et c'était une sensation très déplaisante, surtout les fourmis qui grouillaient le long dans ses jambes. La descendante Namikaze fit quelques étirements pour délier ses muscles engourdis qui protestèrent de nouveau, la faisant grimacer.

La jeune femme leva les yeux distraitement vers le ciel sans vraiment le voir. Quelques étoiles brillaient déjà faiblement dans la voûte bleutée, qui s'obscurcissait graduellement à mesure que la journée se terminée et que les heures s'écoulaient. Le soleil se couchait lentement à l'Horizon dans une belle teinte orangée et ambrée, éclairant le Village où ils avaient élu domicile pour quelques jours.

Abigaël aurait dû considérer ce spectacle magnifique et apaisant… C'est ainsi qu'elle l'avait trouvé dans un passé si lointain… Malheureusement, cela faisait bien longtemps que les couchés de l'astre lumineux ne lui faisait plus aucun effet… Plus rien ne trouvait d'importance à ses yeux, devenu si vides et insensibles. Tout était si froid, fade et sans saveur depuis bien des années.

Plonger son regard sur ce ciel azuré et sur ce soleil brillant, ou sentir la chaleur des rayons malgré une légère brise qui faisait doucement voleter sa chevelure de jais dans son dos et sur ses joues, lui laissait toujours un goût amer et acide dans la bouche, un goût qu'elle n'avait jamais pu faire disparaître ou amoindrir, une saveur qui amplifiait ce manque et ce vide qui pesaient en elle.

En calculant la position du soleil, elle sut qu'elle avait dormi beaucoup trop longtemps et qu'il était temps de quitter ce village.

Un sifflement agacé franchi ses lèvres. Minarda l'avait laissé en plan pour aller rendre visite à un de ses informateurs qui demeurait à quelques jours d'où ils avaient fait l'escale. Ils se rejoindraient à Suna et cela l'énervait prodigieusement.

Abigaël sauta de son chêne et fit quelques pas pour se dégourdir ses jambes lourdes et toujours fourmillante, et qui tremblotaient légèrement à être resté immobiles trop longtemps.

Depuis leur départ de Konoha, ils étaient toujours en mouvement et ne se reposaient que le temps nécessaire et cela ne durait qu'à peine quelques heures. L'un comme l'autre ne pouvait prendre le risque de se faire reconnaître par qui que ce soit, et de se faire retrouver.

Ayant senti des puissants chakras non loin de leur position quelques jours plus tôt, ils avaient pénétré dans le village le plus proche pour s'y réfugier. Ryōta utilisait parfaitement le Genjutsu et était suffisamment beau parleur et manipulateur - malgré ses propres réticences aux capacités du brun au départ - et cela leur avait très utile… Surtout lorsqu'ils avaient malencontreusement croisé sa Marraine Hinata avec d'autres Shinobis ou encore son oncle Kiba et Akamaru.

Heureusement qu'elle-même n'avait pas été en reste pour tromper leur vigilance.

Après encore quelques minutes de marche et ne voulant plus penser à ceux qu'elle avait laissé derrière, la descendante bondit sur l'arbre le plus proche et reprit rapidement son chemin. Sautant d'arbre en arbre avec une agilité digne d'un félin et à vive allure, elle augmenta graduellement le pas. Elle avait encore quatre bons jours avant d'arriver au village du Sable et elle espérait enfin retrouver cette foutue organisation.

\- _Vous allez payer. Pensa-t-elle rageusement en serrant les poings._

Ses yeux se plissèrent dangereusement et ses pupilles se modifièrent. Un éclat haineux et bestial y brilla d'intensité et son regard se fit beaucoup plus animal. Son chakra écarlate explosa d'un coup et l'engloba entièrement, faisant s'éclaircir sa chevelure ébène progressivement d'un blond blé et accentuer ses moustaches à sa joue gauche.

Abigaël rétracta ce dernier alors qu'elle prit conscience qu'elle s'était à moitié accroupie lors de sa course. Sa vision était devenue soudainement si nette, qu'elle put discernait tout ce qui était difficilement perceptible pour l'œil humain autour d'elle, comme une fourmi qui trimballait une feuille sur la branche par laquelle, elle avait bondi. Son ouïe s'accrut et chaque son se répercutait clairement à ses oreilles. Son odorat n'était pas en reste et s'était développé tout aussi rapidement à son tour, lui faisant prendre encore plus conscience des odeurs environnantes comme le pin, le bois ou encore la pluie qui s'annonçait… Bien que cela avait était que l'espace d'une seconde, elle eut le temps de sentir une odeur si différente de celle qui imprégnait les bois.

La jeune fille se stoppa alors que sa chevelure redevint entièrement sombres et huma profondément l'air, elle fronça les sourcils en sentant l'odeur si âcre et métallique du sang. Abigaël hésita un instant à s'y rendre pour voir ce qu'il en était.

Et si c'était eux… ?

Abigaël rebroussa chemin et prit la direction de l'odeur. Plusieurs chakras inconnus lui parvinrent en arrivant. La jeune Kunoichi atterrit souplement sur une branche assez épaisse pour la maintenir et s'accroupit sur celle-ci, devenant le témoin d'une macabre scène.

Six hommes se trouvaient au milieu d'un camp et marchaient tranquillement parmi des dizaines de cadavres. Aucun doute sur le fait que c'était leur œuvre, surtout en avisant leur sourire satisfait et leur regard malveillant et brillant de sadisme en cherchant un quelconque survivant, donnant sans aucun remord ou respect des coups de pieds aux corps dénués de vie.

Abigaël émit un sifflement dédaigneux en les observant tour à tour, juste des brigands de bas étage et qui n'avait rien d'autres à faire de leur vie que d'emmerder les plus faibles… La Kunoichi se détourna, prête à repartir lorsqu'un sanglot lui parvint. Maintenant de dos à la scène, elle tourna juste sa tête de moitié, regardant que d'un œil ce qui se passerait.

Un septième homme survint d'entre les arbres, il s'arrêta au milieu de ses collègues et balança sans délicatesse une gamine face contre terre, qui gémit de douleur en le percutant durement. Les brigands rigolèrent et Abigaël put voir la lueur perverse au fond de leur prunelles.

L'enfant qui devait à peine avoir six ans toussa bruyamment en se relevant difficilement sur ses genoux, qui était égratigné et où des filets de sang les souillait. Elle tremblait des pieds à la tête et ses yeux bruns brillaient d'angoisse en les relevant sur ses agresseurs, qui s'esclaffèrent devant sa frayeur.

Son regard embué se dirigea sur un corps au pied d'un des brigands et ses larmes redoublèrent. Elle s'approcha à quatre pattes de l'homme dont la vie l'avait quitté et le secoua avec espoir…

Abigaël détourna de nouveau le regard. Elle plia légèrement les genoux pour se donner une impulsion, c'était pas son problème… Mais la voix fluette, suppliante et brisée de la gamine, la stoppa net dans son élan.

\- Pa… Papa…. M'a… M'abandonne… Pas… Sanglota-t-elle en continuant de secouer le corps inerte alors que les assassins la fixèrent avec une satisfaction palpable.

\- _« T'as pas pu m'abandonner… Paps'… Reviens… »_

\- Tu perds ton temps, gamine. S'égaya la voix d'un des hommes, diverti par ses vaines tentatives.

\- C'est le sort réservé au plus faible. Estime-toi heureuse que pas subir le même sort. Sourit un second en lui donnant un violent coup au ventre.

L'enfant fut violemment projetée contre un arbre, la faisant hurler sous la douleur qui lui vrilla le dos et l'arrière du crâne. Elle sentit un liquide s'écoulait de derrière sa tête ainsi qu'au coin de ses lèvres, la faisant tousser bruyamment alors qu'un goût affreux lui emplit la bouche. Sa vision devint noire quelques secondes, la déstabilisant et intensifiant ses larmes alors que la douleur des épines qui étaient plantés dans son dos s'intensifia.

La fillette cligna des yeux lorsque sa vue redevint claire mais où des points noirs continuaient à danser devant ses pupilles, elle se figea alors que le corps de sa mère fut dans son champ de vision, tout aussi sans vie que les autres membres de sa famille.

\- Combien on va pouvoir en tirer à ton avis, Kanki ?

\- Elle est si jeune. Réfléchit ledit Kanki en fixant la gamine. En la livrant à un quelconque bordel, on peut en tirer un très bon prix.

\- Et personne ne la cherchera vu qu'on a massacré les siens. Ricana un de ses subordonnées en s'approchant avec un sourire et un regard lubrique.

\- T'as raison, Teijō, et c'est si rare des cheveux aussi écarlates, on pourra en négocier un très, très bon prix, hein, Akin ?

\- Oh oui ! Dis Kanki, on ne peut pas en profiter avant de la vendre ? Questionna Akin en se léchant les lèvres de manière obscène, faisant frissonner l'enfant qui se replia contre l'arbre.

\- Allez, elle est si… Délicieuse. Renchérit Teijō en s'approchant de la fillette avec excitation.

\- Il nous la faut intact. Les prévint Kanki, faisant déglutirent l'enfant alors qu'il la détailla. Mais tant qu'elle n'a aucune marque et aucune pénétration. Concorda le chef, exaltant ses subordonnées.

\- T'inquiète, on va juste bien baiser sa petite bouche. Se jouit Akin en se léchant les lèvres avec obscénité, tout en déboutonnant le premier bouton de sa ceinture.

\- Nous oubliais pas les gars, hein ? Se renfrogna sûrement le plus jeune d'entre eux. C'est toujours vous qui vous amusez.

\- Tu auras ta part, Jurō. Rassura Akin en lui donnant une bourrasque à l'épaule, le faisant grogner à la rudesse du geste.

Teijō ria en continuant de s'approcher de l'enfant, qui tenta de s'échapper en se jetant sur le côté mais elle fut rapidement rattrapée par le col de son haut, et projetée de nouveau brutalement contre l'arbre, lui coupant le souffle et la faisant hurler sous la nouvelle douleur lancinante.

\- Je te conseille de ne pas faire la maline. Siffla Teijō.

L'homme sortit un couteau, faisant déglutir et trembler la plus jeune qui remit maladroitement un pan de sa robe qui s'était déchiré sous la poigne du bandit.

\- Dans un bordel, on a juste besoin de ton corps et ils peuvent très bien se passer de tes yeux. Rajouta mauvaisement Akin.

Pour appuyer les paroles de son compagnon, Teijō rapprocha la lame près de l'œil gauche de l'enfant, qui se recula en laissant échapper de nouvelles larmes de craintes. Le plus âgé se rassasia de la peur de la gamine dont il allait bien profiter dans quelques instants.

Quand soudainement, la pointe de son couteau fut déviée par une autre, faisant sursauter les brigands et la fillette. Tous les regards se fixèrent sur l'arme de Teijō qui était planté dans un arbre à quelques pas de l'enfant et du brigand, puis ils se fixèrent sur le Kunaï qui l'avait dévié, planté entre la gamine aux cheveux écarlate et Teijō.

Les brigands se tendirent en regardant les environs, yeux plissés et sortant leurs propres armes. Kanki leva les yeux qui tombèrent sur un inconnu encapuchonné, laissant simplement voir le bas de son visage. Le chef du groupe plissa les yeux sous la frustration de ne pouvoir découvrir l'identité de cette vermine.

\- T'es qui, toi ? Questionna froidement Teijō en se relevant.

Abigaël ne répondit pas et sauta de sa branche pour atterrir souplement et sans un bruit. Sa capuche resta parfaitement en place lors de son saut, ne dévoilant toujours rien de son identité. La descendante Uzumaki leva la main et rabattit sa capuche en arrière, faisant émettre des sons de surprise au sept hommes.

\- Quelle belle surprise que nous avons-là. Se reprit Kanki en se plaçant au milieu de ses hommes avec un sourire.

\- C'est qui cette gamine, Masako ? Questionna Jurō à son coéquipier, qui le regardait comme s'il avait trois têtes. Quoi ? Gronda-t-il, agacé par son regard d'ahuri.

\- C'est Abigaël Uzumaki-Namikaze Uchiwa. Elle est activement recherchée par Konoha et tous les Pays depuis des mois. Informa Masako, ébahissant le plus jeune qui écarquilla les yeux en regardant la Kunoichi.

\- Sa tête vaut un prix d'or et la récompense pour la ramener auprès de son père est faramineuse. Sourit le second en chef, se nommant Akira.

\- Tu devrais vraiment te préoccuper d'autres choses que de tes midinettes. Se moqua Dachi en roulant des yeux.

\- Ferme-là, toi. Grogna Jurō en le fusillant des yeux.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, la récompense sera à nous. Intervient froidement Kanki, stoppant net ses hommes. Tu vas gentiment nous suivre.

Abigaël leva gracieusement un sourcil, signe un peu trop provocateur pour Kanki, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Akira, Akin, Jurō et Dachi qui encerclèrent sans plus tarder la fille de Naruto.

Cette dernière les gratifia d'un regard indifférent, puis elle regarda un instant la gamine qui la fixait depuis son arrivée. Elle reporta son attention sur le chef des Brigands qui s'avança d'un pas.

\- Et si tu refuses et ben… Commença Kanki en craquant ses phalanges avec un sourire médisant. Rien n'est précisé que tu dois être entière et surtout… Vivante.

\- Tu as perdu ta langue ? Provoqua Akin, qui haïssait l'air impassible qu'affichait la plus jeune.

\- Ça doit être le fait qu'elle a déserté Konoha comme son traître de père. Ajouta mesquinement Teijō en sortant un second couteau.

Abigaël plissa les yeux et récolta un sourire satisfait de Kanki à la lueur mauvaise dans ses prunelles vairons. Son sourire annonça le début du combat.

Akin se précipita sur Abigaël qui fit un pas de côté pour esquiver son coup, elle attrapa vivement son bras et le bloqua dans son dos. Elle lui donna un coup de pied au creux de ses genoux, le faisant émettre un gémissement de surprise mêlé à de la douleur alors qu'il fut obligé de poser un genou à terre.

Le visage d'Abigaël n'exprimait aucune émotion alors que les amis du brun sifflèrent de rage. Akin qui avait le bras tournait dans le dos siffla de douleur lorsqu'elle raffermit sa prise, il la darda d'un regard noir par-dessus son épaule.

\- Tu es toute seule et on est 7, tu ne peux rien même si tu es la gamine de Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze et de Sasuke Uchiwa.

\- Ce n'est pourtant pas moi qui suis à genoux devant une gamine de la moitié de mon âge. Répliqua placidement Abigaël.

\- Espèce de garce. Cracha Teijō en la tuant du regard. Je vais t'envoyer en morceau à ton père.

Jurō qui était sur le côté se précipita sur la Kunoichi. Celle-ci lâcha le bras d'Akin et le poussa de son pied sur le blond platine et ils tombèrent au sol.

Masako fut le suivant à se jeter sur la descendante et voulu la frapper mais Abigaël l'esquiva agilement. La noiraude lui donna un coup de poing au visage puis un coup de genou dans le ventre lorsqu'il se pencha en avant. Sous le coup violent, Masako siffla de douleur en s'agenouillant et se tenant le ventre. Abigaël lui donna un violent coup de genoux dans le nez et un crac sinistre se fit entendre dans le silence morbide du camp.

Dachi jura contre la réputation de la gamine qui était loin d'être usurpé, elle avait mis à terre ses coéquipiers si facilement qu'il perdit son calme. Il se précipita sur Abigaël en sortant un Kunaï de sa sacoche.

Abigaël activa soudainement son Sharingan en sentant la présence de Masako dans son dos, elle se retourna promptement et l'attrapa fermement par le cou. Ce dernier glapit sous la soudaine emprise sur sa gorge, le faisant tomber sur un genou sous la surprise.

Dachi s'apprêtait à la frapper lorsqu'elle lâcha le cou de Masako. Abigaël se tourna de profil en attrapant sa main qui tenait le Kunaï et le planta dans la gorge de Jurō qui l'avait lâchement attaqué par derrière. Elle tourna violemment le Kunaï dans son corps puis d'un geste rapide, souple et bien calculé, elle se retourna pour trancher net la gorge de Masako. Créant des éclaboussures de sang qui souillèrent les corps dénués de vie autour d'eux.

La fille de Sasuke se tourna sur Dachi qui avait stoppé son attaque devant la vitesse affolante de la fille de l'Hokage de Konoha. Ce fut son erreur car Abigaël n'hésita pas le moins du monde pour lui trancher la gorge à son tour.

Dachi lâcha son arme pour se tenir le cou de ses mains comme si son sang pouvait demeurer dans son corps, en vain… Le liquide carmin s'écoulait perfidement entre ses doigts, dégoulinant dans ses vêtements et les collant à sa peau. Le plus âgé la regarda avec effroi et devenait de plus en plus blanc. Dachi tomba à genoux le souffle de plus en court et son cœur ralentissant rapidement. Il s'allongea en agonisant et sans pouvoir détourner son regard des yeux écarlate et éteints de la jeune fille.

Les 4 autres bandits restants fixèrent leurs amis dénués de toute vie. Ils retournèrent leur attention sur Abigaël qui fixait les corps avec indifférence, comme si cette tuerie était tout à fait banale. Elle n'était pas essoufflée, n'éprouvait pas de regrets ou encore de la satisfaction. Rien. Nada.

\- Tu vas le payer, petite salope. Gronda Akin, grognant fortement sous la haine ardente qui le submergeait.

Akin et Akira se regardèrent puis ils se précipitèrent sur Abigaël en une parfaite synchronisation. Cependant, celle-ci décida d'en finir, elle n'avait pas que ça à faire de s'occuper de vauriens dans leur genre.

Abigaël généra une épaisse lame de chakra bleuté et rougeâtre qui fit un son strident tel des milliers cris d'oiseau et d'un geste ample et rapide, elle leva son bras pour décapiter les deux brigands au niveau de la nuque, qui ne virent rien venir.

Teijō et Kanki étaient pétrifiés par les deux têtes qui roulaient au sol dans leur direction, leur chaire à vif et maculant le sol d'un liquide carmin. Ils furent d'autant plus tétanisés par l'insensibilité totale de la fille de Naruto. Celle-ci avait son regard si éteint et vide qu'ils en étaient vraiment un peu effrayés.

\- Je n'ai plus de temps à perdre avec vous.

À peine eut-elle prononcé ses mots que sa lame de chakra transperça le cœur de Kanki, le tuant sur le coup.

Teijō perdit tout contrôle de lui-même en prenant conscience qu'il avait perdu tous ses amis à cause de cette petite garce, il allait lui faire regretter ses actes. Tant pis pour la récompense, il la torturerait avant de la faire supplier de l'épargner et il la massacrerait ensuite.

Déterminé à en finir avec la descendante Uchiwa, il sortit un Katana de son dos et menaça la noiraude de sa pointe, les yeux hargneux et le corps tremblant de fureur.

\- Tu vas le regretter. Je vais te faire me supplier de t'épargner. Rugit Teijō en se précipitant sur elle sans réfléchir.

Teijō voulu abattre sa lame pour la transpercer mais celle-ci fut stoppée par le Katana que possédait Abigaël. Il grogna de frustration et un combat s'engagea, qui se stoppa très rapidement. La descendante Uzumaki lui attrapa le manche et le retourna contre lui. Elle planta sa lame profondément dans sa jambe et la transperça. Le brigand cria de douleur et tomba à genou au sol. Il tenta de se relever mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'Abigaël lui planta la lame de Katonagi dans la chaire de son bras, puis elle la retira si violemment qu'une gerbe de sang jaillit et éclaboussa la cape que portait Abigaël, ainsi que les corps aux alentours.

Abigaël lui donna un coup de pied au visage et il se retrouva allongé sur le dos, sanguinolant et le souffle désordonné et difficile, tremblant sous la souffrance et de ses membres qui commençaient à ne plus lui répondre. La Kunoichi posa son pied sur le torse de l'homme en enfonçant le Katana de Teijō encore plus dans sa jambe, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit enfoncé dans le sol, clouant littéralement le brigand sur place.

Ce dernier ne pouvait plus émettre de son tellement que sa respiration était saccadée et que son cœur battait à un rythme effréné, son sang s'accumulait dans sa bouche et il tourna la tête sur le côté pour le recracher, mais il ne put en recracher qu'à moitié et avala de travers le reste, s''étouffant à moitié avec celui qui continuait à s'accumuler dans sa cavité.

Abigaël pointa la lame de Katonagi contre la gorge du brun qui la regardait avec crainte et implorant, du sang qui s'écoulait toujours de sa bouche et les cheveux poisseux, les larmes se mélangeaient avec la sueur sur son visage. Il était devenu pâle comme un cadavre et sa respiration s'était quasiment arrêtée. Il attrapa la botte pour essayer de la déplacer, ce qui ne marcha bien évidemment pas.

La jeune Kunoichi appuya sa lame contre la chaire et l'entailla petit à petit sans jamais aller bien loin, mais suffisant pour que le sang commence à s'écouler du blessé.

\- Je t'en prie… Ne me tues pas !... Je m'excuse… Pour tout ! Implora Teijō, très difficilement à cause de la lame qui était à deux doigt de transpercer sa gorge.

\- Que sais-tu de l'Akatsuki ? Questionna subitement la descendante Uchiwa, surprenant le bandit.

\- Pas… Pas grand-chose… J'ai… Juste entendu… Des vagues rumeurs. Informa difficilement Teijō. Pi… Pitié… Je sais rien… De plus…

\- Dans ce cas… Tu ne sers à rien. Déclara-t-elle, imperturbable.

Ne le laissant pas le temps de la supplier davantage où quoi que ce soit d'autres, elle transperça totalement sa gorge, le tuant sans aucun regret, laissant le son étrangler émit par Teijō planait quelques instants dans le camp.

Abigaël retira Katonagi de la chaire du Brigand et l'essuya sur le manteau de Teijō.

La descendante Uzumaki regarda le carnage qui s'était produit, l'odeur du sang, la vue des cadavres, le silence de mort qui régnait… C'était vraiment une scène sinistre…

Abigaël posa ses yeux sur l'enfant aux cheveux écarlates, qui la fixait avec fascination et remerciement. Un soupçon de peur se trouvait dans ses prunelles marron, rapidement remplacé par du respect et de l'admiration malgré le massacre commis devant ses yeux, et où devraient plutôt se trouvait l'innocence et la joie de vivre, et non cette expression sombre de déjà-vu.

\- _Comme Himawari… Ne put s'empêcher de penser Abigaël._

Abigaël se détourna en secouant la tête et rangea Katonagi dans son étui avant de rabattre correctement sa cape, alors que ses yeux redevinrent vairons. Abigaël observa un instant le ciel et fronça les sourcils, elle avait perdu beaucoup trop de temps avec ces conneries.

Pourquoi avait-elle secouru cette gamine ?

\- _« Je ne vous abandonne pas. »_

\- _Tu m'as menti… Pensa amèrement Abigaël en serrant les poings._

Prenant conscience de ses pensées, la jeune Kunoichi inspira profondément et commença à reprendre son chemin quand…

\- Emmenez-moi ! Demanda ou plutôt, ordonna une petite voix qui avait étonnamment pris en assurance.

Abigaël s'arrêta et se retourna de moitié, regardant la fillette avec les yeux plissé, faisant déglutir difficilement la plus jeune face à ce regard sombre.

\- Débrouille-toi, je suis pas une nounou. Rétorqua sèchement Abigaël.

\- Je vous en prie, je… Je suis toute seule et… Et je…

La petite écarlate baissa la tête et sa chevelure dissimula ses yeux. Sa voix s'était brisée et elle retint difficilement des larmes. Elle avait tout perdu et elle ne souhaitait pas rester toute seule. Un sifflement dédaigneux venant de la plus âgé lui fit relever les yeux.

\- C'est pas mon problème.

\- Je vous promets que je ne vous gênerais pas. Promit la plus petite en s'avançant jusqu'à ce retrouver face à la plus âgée.

Abigaël la fixa pendant d'interminable seconde. Elle ne pouvait en aucun cas s'embarrasser d'une gamine qui sortait à peine des couches de sa mère. Elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter et elle n'était pas une nourrice. Elle allait la retarder plus qu'autre chose.

Abigaël ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard au père de l'enfant face à elle. Ouais, c'était pas son problème. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour l'envoyer voir ailleurs mais c'était autre chose qui sortit, qui la surprit sans le laisser montrer…

\- Tu me gênes, je t'abandonne.

\- Je ne vous gênerais pas, Abigaël-san. Sourit grandement la plus jeune, heureuse de ne pas se retrouver toute seule.

Abigaël émit un 'tsk' agacé avant de sauter sur un arbre, faisant vaciller le sourire de l'enfant au saut impressionnant qu'avait effectué la plus âgé.

La petite se reprit alors qu'Abigaël sauta sur une seconde branche et une autre. Ne sachant pas grimper aux arbres comme sa nouvelle amie, elle courut après celle-ci, bien décidé à ne pas se faire distancer… Ce qui fit très difficile…

Abigaël sauta sur une énième branche et émit un grondement agacé en percevant très bien qu'elle n'allait pas aussi rapidement qu'elle aurait dû. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et fut étonné de voir la gamine toujours en train de la suivre. Celle-ci était à bout de souffle et se tenait les côtés avec une grimace douloureuse, sa respiration était rapide et hachée et elle pouvait facilement voir le fort tremblement de ses petites jambes. Ses joues étaient rougies et ses cheveux écarlates étaient plaqués contre son visage à cause de la course.

Abigaël détourna le regard et soupira profondément en sautant de sa branche pour atterrir sur ses pieds. Elle attendit à peine quelques secondes avant de pouvoir entendre le souffle erratique et faible de l'enfant dans son dos. Celle-ci s'arrêta et ses jambes ne pouvaient plus la soutenir et elle tomba sur les fesses, complètement éreintée et assoiffée. Sa respiration était sifflante et ses vêtements collaient désagréablement à sa peau. La petite releva les yeux sur la plus âgée qui était restait immobile, elle baissa la tête, honteuse.

\- Je…

\- On va faire une pause ici. Coupa Abigaël en se retournant.

\- Je suis désolé… Je vous ralentis… S'excusa l'enfant d'une petite voix en se triturant ses petits doigts.

\- Qu'une chose soit claire…

La petite releva la tête pour croiser des magnifiques yeux vairons. Elle se mordit les lèvres, intimidé par ce regard intense et qui malgré leur froideur, la rendait à l'aise et en sécurité.

\- Je ne ralentirais pas pour toi.

\- D'accord. Acquiesça docilement la petite avec un petit sourire. Au fait, je m'appelle Erza.

\- Peu m'importe.

Abigaël disparut entre les arbres et pourtant, Erza ne s'en inquiéta pas et sourit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

**Quelques jours plus tard :**

Le soleil était à son maximum dans le ciel céruléen, ses rayons chaleureux transpercèrent la cime des arbres et éclairèrent de leur chaleur le chemin de terre. Pourtant, malgré la haute chaleur qui régnait, la tension parcourant l'atmosphère était glaciale et lourde. Un silence de mort régnait sur la troupe qui osait à peine respirer, même les oiseaux et autres animaux d'habitude si bruyants s'étaient tus, rendant l'air quasi irrespirable.

Les Shinobis marchaient avec raideur et aux aguets, jetant des coups d'œil anxieux sur celui qui se trouvait en tête du groupe, quand ce n'était pas entre eux. Aucun d'eux ne savait comment se comporter en sa présence, alors ils se contentaient de rester silencieux et se parler à voix qu'ils espéraient très basse pour ne pas être entendus.

Le seul qui ne semblait pas trop troublé par cette présence imposante et étouffante était Kiba Inuzuka, celui-ci était un peu rigide dans sa marche et possédait un sourire crispé mais son caractère était presque comme à son habitude. Akamaru marchait tranquillement à ses côtés mais ils purent très facilement déceler une parcelle de tristesse traverser ses pupilles canines en regardant le dos de leur chef de groupe.

Kiba se retourna pour regarder un instant le groupe de Shinobi qui les accompagnait. Le brun retint un profond soupir, sentant très bien leur crainte émanant de chaque pores de leur peau. Comment pourrait-il leur en vouloir ?

Le maître-chien fixa le dos de son ''chef'' d'équipe qui marchait nonchalamment devant eux, mains dans les poches et ses pieds semblant glisser sur le sol, ne laissant aucun son s'échapper de ses pas. Alors que si cela aurait été _lui _parmi eux, ce silence désagréable n'aurait jamais pris place, tous auraient été assez détendu malgré le but de la mission et la personne à retrouver.

Kiba ne put retenir plus longtemps un soupir, récoltant un regard inquiet d'Akamaru. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il devrait se rendre en mission avec le Bijū le plus puissant qui n'ai jamais existé, il en aurait bien rigolé. Malheureusement, c'était ce qui se produisait… Si d'habitude, il parvenait facilement à déstresser ses équipes, la présence inquiétante et suffocante de Kyûbi ainsi que son petit speech menaçant et pleine de promesse ne l'avait pas aidé à les tranquilliser, et il se doutait que c'était ce que le démon renard avait voulu.

\- _« Que tout soit bien clair, je tuerais quiconque qui me gêne ou me ralentis. Je vous tuerais si vous vous plaignez. Et si ce que vous dites ne me plaît pas, je vous élimine. Avertit-il d'une voix grave en les fixant tous de ses yeux sang, brillant de haine et d'inhumanité. »_

Après cette promesse, plus aucun n'avait prononcé la moindre parole et avait suivi Kyûbi en restant à distance. Tous l'observaient prudemment et sur la défensive, craignant qu'il ne décide de les éliminer sur un coup de tête.

Kurama le ressentit et il s'en amusait sans vergogne. Il les fixait intensément de ses pupilles fendus à la couleur rouge sang avec un sourire malsain aux lèvres. Le fait qu'il ait pris la totale possession du corps de leur Hokage n'arrangeait rien et augmentait la pression insoutenable qui régnait.

Les habitants de Konoha avaient une confiance aveugle en Naruto mais le Bijū n'était pas son Jinchuriki, la vie humaine n'avait aucune valeur à ses yeux, à l'exception de celle de son porteur et de sa descendante… Kyûbi n'hésiterait aucunement à les tuer si l'envie lui prenait. Ils en avaient eu que parfaitement conscience lorsqu'il les avait scrutés avec répulsion et hostilité. Hinata Hyûga et Kiba Inuzuka n'avaient pas été exempté de son regard brûlant de fureur.

Aucun n'avait eu le courage de demander des explications au chef Inuzuka ou à la chef Hyûga en faisant face à leur air grave et énervé pour l'un, blessé et coupable de l'autre…

Kurama s'arrêta soudainement et huma l'air, faisant se stopper les Shinobis qui l'accompagnait. Sans prévenir, il bondit sur un arbre et se mit à courir à travers la forêt.

Kiba grogna à l'attitude imprévisible du Bijū. Il soupira mécontent en le suivant, suivit des autres Shinobis qui aimeraient bien que leur Hokage revienne…

Quand l'équipe retrouva le Bijū, ils furent figés et leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent au massacre qui avait eu lieu. Le sang qui emplissait l'air était encore frais et leur donnait envie de vomir. Ils leur furent difficile de réprimer des haut-le-cœur en voyant les cadavres en décomposition, surtout celui d'un enfant qui avait toujours les yeux grands ouvert, la peau affreusement blafarde et rougit à quelques endroits à cause de la chaleur du Pays du Feu.

Kurama s'approcha d'un cadavre et le flaira, faisant grimacer les subordonnés à son attitude si détendu et insensible.

Kiba se boucha le nez à cause de l'odeur putride qui lui souleva l'estomac. L'Anbu s'approcha du corps de son ami blond, faisant tout pour ignorer les corps d'enfants.

\- Elle est venue par ici. Sourit Kurama en humant de nouveau l'air. Elle se rend vers le Sud.

\- Comment tu peux en être sûr ? Questionna Kiba, perplexe en exhalant l'air. Je ne reconnais pas son odeur.

Kurama ne prit pas la peine de répondre et émit simplement un 'tsk' agacé et méprisant, renfrognant Kiba qui lui lança un regard noir que le renard ignora royalement.

\- Le massacre a eu lieu, il y a trois jours. Informa l'un des Shinobis, après avoir analysé le corps en face de Kyubi.

\- Il y a encore un survivant. S'écria soudainement un des Shinobis.

Kurama et Kiba s'approchèrent du Ninja qui était déjà en train de faire les premiers soins au blessé avec précision et soin, aidé par ses coéquipiers.

\- Il est gravement blessé et si on ne lui administre pas des soins plus poussés, il mourra d'ici trois jours.

\- On rentre à Konoha. Ordonna le Bijū en se détournant.

\- Et pour Abigaël ? Questionna sérieusement Kiba en fronçant les sourcils.

\- On va soigner ce misérable et il parlera de ce qui s'est vraiment passé ici.

\- Kyûbi… Commença à grogner le chef Inuzuka.

Mais ce dernier avait déjà disparu, les laissant de nouveau en plan sans aucune autre considération.

Kiba serra les poings à s'en blanchir les phalanges et faire saigner sa paume. Puis, il fixa son attention en direction du Sud. La direction de Suna. Se rendait-elle là-bas ? Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi Kyûbi ne continuait pas sa route.

Son regard se posa sur le mourant qui fut transporté prudemment par l'équipe. Savoir ce qui s'était passé ? En quoi cela leur servirait pour trouver Abigaël ? Il ne comprenait vraiment pas le Bijū…

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kurama grogna pour la énième fois depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés. Naruto était encore bien affaibli et sommeillait encore profondément. Il le protégeait toujours d'une de ses queues qui lui permettait de rester isolé de ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. Il l'avait aussi entouré de son chakra pour plus de précaution et qu'il ne soit pas perturbé par ses soi-disant amis. Le renard ferma les yeux et le rejoignit.

Il les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard sur sa cage ouverte. De sa queue qui dissimulait totalement Naruto, il le souleva délicatement pour le poser doucement sur sa patte avant droite, plaçant la gauche derrière lui de sorte que l'Hokage ne chute pas lors de son sommeil.

Naruto fronça légèrement les sourcils au fait d'avoir bougé et se positionna sur le flanc mais ne se réveilla pas, il plongea la moitié de son visage dans le pelage de Kurama et se recroquevilla sur lui-même en agrippant mollement la fourrure.

Kurama eut un léger sourire, amusé par le fait que le grand et puissant Nanadaime ne le prenne pour son doudou. Il l'observa ensuite attentivement. Naruto était beaucoup moins blême mais ce n'était pas suffisant au goût de Kyûbi, les cernes sous ses yeux étaient toujours présentes mais en moins prononcées et qui disparaissaient progressivement. Son visage ne laissait filtrer aucun trouble et cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu ainsi. Le corps de Naruto s'était aminci et avait encore un peu perdu en carrure, mais il s'en occuperait lorsque _son _Kuso Gaki sera assez reposé psychologiquement.

C'était l'un des inconvénients avec leur partage de corps…. Même s'il pouvait prendre le contrôle, l'esprit du blond était toujours plus ou moins connecté avec son organisme. Kurama avait beau se sustenter correctement à l'extérieur pour tenter de ne pas affaiblir son Jinchuriki, si l'esprit du blond ne suivait pas, même lui ne pouvait rien faire pour arranger ça dans l'immédiat…

Kurama maudit pour la énième fois ce maudit descendant Uchiwa et il éprouvait une certaine impatience que ce dernier repointe le bout de son nez. Il allait regretter d'avoir mis Naruto dans cet état. Encore. Et lorsqu'il mettrait la main sur sa petite renarde, il lui passerait le savon du siècle.

Kurama ne l'avouerait à personne mais son idiot de réceptacle lui manquait et cela lui faisait mal de ressentir sa solitude et sa souffrance, même dans les limbes du sommeil… Des sentiments qui n'avaient jamais été aussi puissant et destructeur que lorsque cela concernait ce maudit Uchiwa.

Cela faisait bien une semaine maintenant qu'il était endormi dans son esprit, et bien qu'il y avait une certaine amélioration et que Naruto ne s'agitait presque plus dans son sommeil, c'était loin d'être suffisant pour calmer cette haine qui le rongeait de nouveau.

Kurama se retenait vraiment de tout détruire. Ce village l'avait fait plus souffrir que ne l'avait soutenu au final, à l'exception de certaines personnes comme Tsunade et Iruka ou encore Hinata et Shikamaru… Les seuls qui pouvaient se vanter qu'il les éliminerait avec une certaine contrariété et un peu de regret.

Kurama releva la tête lorsqu'il sentit un chakra beaucoup trop familier s'approcher.

Le Renard repositionna avec prudence Naruto sur sa tête et le dissimula de nouveau sous un de ses appendices et sous une épaisse couche de chakra écarlate.

Il quitta de nouveau son esprit pour reprendre contact avec l'extérieur au même instant qu'on frappait à la porte.

\- Tu veux quoi ? Grogna le Bijū.

\- Alors… C'est donc vrai ? Murmura l'arrivante aux cheveux affreusement rose.

\- Déçu ? Sourit mauvaisement le Bijū en dévoilant ses canines aiguisées.

\- J'arrive pas à croire que Naruto ait pu te laisser sa place.

Kurama fronça les sourcils à son ton et il détailla la gamine face à lui.

Comment _son_ Gamin avait pu être amoureux de cette peste narcissique ? Il détestait peut-être Sasuke au-delà des mots mais la rosette ne valait pas mieux que lui, aussi égoïste l'un que l'autre. Ils se croyaient au-dessus du lot et osaient lui parler comme à un égal alors qu'il les considérait comme rien de plus que des insectes. Insectes qui avaient oubliés qu'il ne les avait pas encore écrasé par affection pour _son _gamin. Ils faisaient les fiers alors qu'il pouvait briser leur nuque comme s'il déchirait une feuille de papier.

\- C'est à Naruto que je veux faire mon rapport. Osa exiger Sakura.

\- Faire ton rapport ou essayer de le manipuler à nouveau ? Questionna froidement Kyûbi, perdant toute trace de rictus.

\- Je n'ai jamais essayé de le manipuler. Démentit vivement Sakura.

Kurama émit un grondement sourd et sans qu'elle ne puisse le voir survenir, il l'avait empoigné par la gorge en la plaquant violemment contre le mur à côté de la porte, lui coupant net la respiration sous la surprise et la douleur à l'arrière de son crâne.

Sakura ferma un instant les yeux sous le choc, puis lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle déglutit en se raidissant quand elle croisa un regard mauvais et bestial, les pupilles écarlate fendues brillèrent de colère, le chakra dangereux et brûlant qu'émanait de Kyûbi s'intensifia et cela la tétanisa.

\- Ne joues pas à cela avec moi, gamine. Gronda Kurama, la voix rauque et polaire. Je ne suis pas aussi naïf que _mon _Kuso Gaki. Je suis plus vieux que tous tes ancêtres réunis alors ne vas pas t'imaginer que tu puisses me berner comme tu essayes de le faire avec lui. Prévint-il sèchement en resserrant sa poigne, faisant s'étouffer la Kunoichi.

\- Je… Je n'essaye… Rien du tout… Se défendit difficilement Sakura, attrapant le poignet de Kurama pour essayer de lui faire relâcher sa prise. Je suis… Sincère…

\- Vraiment ? Au bout d'une dizaine d'année, tu as enfin abandonné ta haine envers Naruto ?

\- Ou… Oui… Avoua la rosette en faisant passer toute sa sincérité dans son regard, mais Kurama n'en était pas convaincu alors il allait la prendre à son propre jeu.

\- Tu as vraiment pris conscience que _mon _gamin et l'Uchiwa s'aimaient ? Questionna le Bijū avec provocation. Que la famille qu'ils ont fondé n'est rien de plus que la concrétisation de l'amour qu'ils se sont toujours portés ? Tu as enfin ouvert les yeux sur le fait que tu n'as jamais eu ta place dans leur relation ? Tu t'es donc enfin aperçu après des années à le dénigrer et le rabaisser comme un moins que rien, qu'il n'a jamais manipulé ou menacé _ton _si précieux Sasuke-kun ? Rajouta vicieusement Kurama alors que les émeraudes se voilèrent à mesure de ses paroles.

\- Oui… Je… J'étais sincère… Je suis… Vraiment… Désolé…

Mais malgré ses paroles qu'elle souhaitait sincère et convaincantes, ses yeux ne pouvaient mentir, elle avait toujours cette haine amplifiée et ce dégoût profond. Elle n'avait toujours pas accepté. Elle refusait encore et toujours d'admettre d'avoir été beaucoup moins importante que Naruto aux yeux de Sasuke. Elle trouvait toujours cela injuste alors qu'elle l'avait toujours autant soutenu et admiré que le Jinchuriki… Elle au moins, elle ne l'avait jamais détesté même quand il avait essayé de la tuer à de nombreuses reprise…

Kurama continua de la dardait de son regard écarlate et plissa les yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à totalement mesurer l'ampleur des émotions de l'ancienne élève de Tsunade… Néanmoins, il la connaissait suffisamment pour se méfier d'elle.

Il était plus objectif et beaucoup moins sensible et sentimental que le fils Namikaze la concernant, même si ce dernier en voulait toujours à la médecin pour Abigaël, il n'avait jamais oublié l'époque où qu'ils avaient été proche. Kurama avait plus d'une fois ressenti sa nostalgie et sa peine même si Naruto ne regrettait rien et que si c'était à refaire, il reprendrait les même décisions.

Mais lui, il ne se laisserait pas avoir par son air abattu et coupable. Il était persuadé qu'il se cachait quelque chose derrière ses excuses et la déclaration subite qu'elle lui avait faites des semaines plus tôt. C'était trop sincère pour être honnête. Et puis, dire qu'elle avait tout fait pour ne pas qu'il lui pardonne car elle avait été abjecte ? C'était pas le genre de la rosette.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle préparait, mais quoi qu'il en était, elle avait tout intérêt à garder ses distances.

De sa main libre, Kurama empoigna fermement l'arrière des cheveux de l'Haruno et tira sèchement en arrière, la faisant émettre un gémissement de douleur alors qu'elle avait l'impression que son cuir chevelue allait être entièrement arraché de son crâne. Elle blêmit et déglutit difficilement face au regard encore plus haineux du démon renard.

\- Laisse-moi te prévenir d'une chose. Commença Kurama d'un ton sombre et menaçant. J'espère pour toi que tu es effectivement sincère car dans le cas contraire, je t'anéantirais si tu tentes quoi que ce soit envers _mon _Kuso Gaki ou _ma _petite renarde. Menaça-t-il avec un rictus sadique et affamé en se léchant les lèvres. Mais avant de te tuer, je massacrerais ton père et ta mère et je t'obligerais à les contempler se noyer dans leur propre sang pendant que je les viderais comme des porcs. Rajouta-t-il en grognant de complaisance, la faisant devenir encore plus pâle.

\- Tu…

\- Et ne crois pas un seul instant que je ne le ferais pas. Coupa le Bijū en plissant les yeux. Naruto a peut-être foi en votre espèce et est disposé à te pardonner même s'il sait que cela peut être une grosse erreur, mais moi, j'ai vécu assez longtemps pour reconnaître les hypocrites, les menteurs et les manipulateurs.

Kurama se réjouit en sentant le corps de la rosette tremblait entre ses doigts, la sueur qui collait à sa peau lui faisait sentir sa peur et il s'en délectait. Son souffle haché était rapide et son cœur tambourinait violemment contre sa poitrine, il pouvait l'entendre à ses oreilles et son rictus bestial s'élargit progressivement.

Sakura avait les larmes aux yeux et les contenait difficilement, quelques-unes s'échappèrent sur ses joues. Sa poigne autour de son poignet s'était resserré et ses ongles se plantèrent dans la peau hâlée. Kurama relâcha un peu de son emprise mais sans la lâcher pour autant.

Dès qu'il ouvrit la bouche, une silhouette se découpa à la porte du bureau toujours ouverte. Kurama regarda le nouvel arrivant qui n'était autre que Shikamaru. Ce dernier sembla un instant surpris de trouver Sakura ici mais n'en dit rien, il jeta un coup d'œil à la médecin qui le regardait, le suppliant d'un regard de l'aider.

Le chef Nara regarda de nouveau le Bijū sans un mot qui leva un sourcil, le défiant de dire quoi que ce soit. Sans plus d'attention pour son ancienne amie, il avança dans la pièce et s'affala sans finesse sur la chaise en face du bureau, soupirant de fatigue. Que voulait-elle qu'il fasse ? C'était Kurama, personne à l'exception de Naruto ne pouvait l'arrêter et le calmer. De plus, il n'en avait aucune envie après ce que la médecin avait osé faire et dire durant ces dernières années.

Et égoïstement et avec un peu sadisme sur les bords, étant en mission, elle n'avait pas encore subi les menaces plus que salé du Bijū, et elle le méritait amplement.

Sakura écarquilla les yeux face à l'attitude du Génie. Un souffle chaud prêt de son oreille la fit frissonner et son cœur s'arrêta l'espace d'un instant.

\- Tu t'es mis tout le monde à dos, tu n'as plus personne. Ricana sombrement le Bijū. Le seul aujourd'hui qui pourrait avoir pitié et de l'indulgence envers toi, c'est _mon _gamin mais tu l'as repoussé alors qu'il ne t'a jamais abandonné, je refuse qu'il te pardonne et je ferais tout pour ça. Promit-il en grondant sourdement. Tu devrais t'applaudir, tu t'es placé à la deuxième place des personnes que je hais après cet enfoiré d'Uchiwa.

Kyûbi relâcha la poigne sur ses cheveux et elle émit un léger gémissement d'aise de ne plus ressentir sa chevelure être tiré sans ménagement. Son crâne était douloureux et elle commençait à sentir une migraine monumentale la prendre. Cependant, la poigne autour de sa gorge ne se retira pas, ce qui l'empêchait toujours de convenablement respirer et elle avait plus de mal à pouvoir rester consciente. Son sang pulsait affreusement à ses tempes, la faisant voir flou et des points noir danser devant ses yeux. Elle haleta alors que son pouls ralentissait progressivement contre les doigts bronzés et ses yeux émeraudes devinrent légèrement vitreux.

\- Laisse-moi t'avouer autre chose… Reprit Kurama d'une voix sèche et grave en desserrant légèrement sa prise pour ne pas qu'elle perde connaissance. Naruto s'était résigné à ce que tu puisses fonder une famille avec l'homme que tu aimais. C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait rompu avec Sasuke au détriment de son amour. Sans arrêt et en occultant ses propres sentiments comme toujours, il rabâchait à nos oreilles sur le fait que tu étais le meilleur choix pour son bonheur et de rebâtir ce qu'il avait perdu.

Sakura écarquilla les yeux à cette révélation, oubliant un instant la position inconfortable dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que c'était Naruto qui avait rompu à l'époque pour qu'_il _puisse fonder une famille avec elle… La seule qui le méritait et c'était le blond lui-même qui l'avait dit, un sourire commençait à apparaître lorsqu'elle se souvient… Elle se rappelait que trop bien lorsqu'elle avait découvert le moyen qu'avait eu Tsunade pour palier à ce problème.

Les yeux de Sakura s'assombrirent, sans l'ancienne Hokage…

\- Mais voilà ce que lui a répondu cette ordure d'Uchiwa qui en eu marre qu'il te mêle toujours à leur discussion et ne pense à sa place. Coupa court Kurama, la faisant avoir un léger sursaut.

Le Bijū avait deviné très aisément les pensées de l'humaine. Il avait aperçu son début de sourire et cela l'énerva encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Son envie de se débarrasser d'elle était de retour et à son maximum, il fit un effort monumental pour se retenir… Il se mit en devoir de la redescendre très rapidement sur terre et du piédestal sur lequel, elle était en train de se hisser.

\- « Je n'aurais jamais laissé personne me toucher parce que ça ne serait pas mon seul et unique ami. Je n'aurais jamais supporté l'idée d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre que toi à mes côtés… Aucune femme ne mérite de porter mon nom et encore moins mon enfant. Rien que cette idée me répugne. Personne à part notre enfant ne mérite de porter notre nom. »

La voix de Kyûbi n'était qu'un murmure comme si cette révélation était leur secret et son cœur se brisa. Si elle ne connaissait pas un tant soit peu le Bijū, elle penserait que c'était juste pour la faire souffrir, comme elle avait fait pour le Jinchuriki mais voilà, c'était le démon renard et il n'avait jamais été un menteur… Pas quand cela concernait Naruto…

Ces paroles empli de vérité s'immisçaient en elle comme un venin douloureux et intraitable, venin se distillant perfidement dans les veines de son corps et déconnectant toutes ses pensées, effaçant toute trace de compassion ou de gentillesse qui lui restait encore. Ce poison empoissonnait davantage son cœur et son âme.

Elle le refusait. Naruto comme Kurama étaient des menteurs et ne désiraient qu'une chose, les éloigner les uns des autres et tous les faire souffrir. C'était ce qui s'était produit.

Naruto avait réussi à l'éloigner de ses amis. _Son _Sasuke-kun était mort car il lui avait refilé une mission périlleuse, restant bien sagement en sécurité derrière son bureau et l'Uchiwa l'avait accepté parce qu'il avait été manipulé par ce démon… Il avait menti sans scrupule à Abigaël, faisant déserter celle-ci et dans l'optique de se faire plaindre par tous ceux qui croient aveuglément en lui. Et maintenant que son œuvre était faite, il avait laissé la place à Kyûbi pour finir son travail…

Elle ne les laisserait pas continuer ainsi… Mais pour l'heure, elle devait être encore plus diabolique que le démon et son Jinchuriki. Elle devait se montrer patiente avant que sa vengeance ne puisse être accomplie et qu'elle puisse montrer à tous le village leur véritable visage.

En ayant marre de son silence et à entendre les soupirs incessants d'un certain brun, Kurama relâcha entièrement son emprise sur la rose qui s'écroula à genou au sol en toussant bruyamment dû à la reprise si violente de sa respiration qui lui incendia la gorge, elle se frotta le cou où des rougeurs commençaient à apparaître sur sa peau devenue bleue/violette où le Bijū avait planté ses griffes.

\- Je veux plus te voir, maintenant. Siffla Kurama en la fixant mauvaisement. Jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne, tes rapports me seront transmis par un autre Shinobis.

Après cet ordre, Kurama se retourna et alla se rasseoir derrière le bureau de l'Hokage.

Sakura réussit à se remettre péniblement sur ses jambes tremblantes. À l'aide du mur et sans un regard pour les autres occupants, elle sortit de la pièce en fermant faiblement la porte, le corps vacillant et ayant du mal à se remettre de cette agression et de toutes les paroles prononcées par le Bijū.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le silence lourd et dangereux qui s'était installé lorsque la rosette se trouvait dans le bureau se dissipa progressivement. Kurama s'appuya davantage contre le dossier du fauteuil, il croisa ses pieds sur le bureau et il posa son coude sur l'accoudoir et soutint sa tête de sa main gauche, alors que sa droite tapota à rythme régulier le second accoudoir.

Le Nara et le Bijū s'observèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. C'était pas un silence lourd et pesant étrangement, mais seulement lourd de fatigue et où se trouvait un respect.

\- … Alors ? Questionna Kurama, brisant le silence.

\- Hinata et Ino ont réussi à soigner les blessures les plus graves, mais elles ne sont pas surs de pouvoir le sauver. Informa paresseusement Shikamaru en retenant un bâillement.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre de savoir s'il va vivre.

\- Il a juste pu nous dire qu'ils ont été attaqué par des brigands et que ces derniers ont été massacré par un démon aux yeux écarlates. Continua le Nara en faisant fi du ton acerbe du Renard.

\- Hum. C'était la petite renarde. Pensa à voix haute Kyûbi, ignorant volontairement le léger sourire de Shikamaru au surnom de la fille Uzumaki.

\- Kiba m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas reconnu son odeur.

\- Lors de ces dernières années, la petite renarde se rendait souvent dans l'ancienne bibliothèque Uchiwa pour y trouver un certain refuge et y apprendre sur le passé du clan.

\- Tous les parchemins sont protégés de sceau complexe et puissant, mais…

\- Les sceaux ne peuvent être brisés que par le sang Uchiwa. Finit Kurama. Lors de mes nombreuses visites hors du corps du gamin, je la suivais et j'ai appris ce qu'elle faisait. Elle a sûrement trouvé un moyen de dissimuler entièrement sa signature et son odeur de sorte que même les Hyûga ne peuvent la retrouver.

\- Tu n'as jamais rien dit à Naruto ? Questionna Shika en croisant les bras sur le bureau et posant son menton sur eux.

\- Non. Elle ne se mettait pas en danger et je la veillais discrètement. Répondit simplement le Bijū en orientant le siège sur le côté pour regarder par la fenêtre. Elle est beaucoup plus puissante que l'on croit.

\- Tu en doutais ? C'est une Uzumaki, une Namikaze, une Uchiwa et elle possède aussi ton chakra. C'est pour ça qu'il faut absolument la retrouver avant cette Akatsuki bis. Rappela Shika et Kyûbi ne manqua pas de remarquer le ton de réprimande du brun. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu peux être rentré alors que tu t'inquiètes.

\- Elle va en direction de Suna.

\- Je suppose que tu as missionné Temari pour prévenir le Kazekage. Prédit le Nara et le sourire de Kurama le lui confirma. Et pour Sasuke ?

Le regard du Bijū se refroidit et ses poings se serrèrent en pensant à l'Uchiwa. Malheureusement et même avec toute la mauvaise foi du monde, il ne pouvait pas nier que le descendant était le seul à pouvoir la retrouver et la ramener.

Naruto était encore bien trop épuisé pour qu'ils partent eux-mêmes à la recherche de l'organisation, mais dès qu'il serait remis sur pied, ils ne resteraient plus à l'écart et il savait lui-même que le blond ne le resterait plus. Promesse ou pas.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, un toquement à la porte l'interrompit. Il intima sèchement à l'arrivant d'entrée et Nagisa apparut timidement.

\- Il a intérêt de ne pas m'énerver encore plus qu'il ne la déjà fait. Lui répondit tout de même le Bijū en reposant son regard incandescent sur le génie Nara, qui déglutit difficilement.

Après encore quelques formalités, Shikamaru sortit du bureau et la tension revint alors que Nagisa resta à la porte en observant le Bijū avec prudence, qui ne détourna pas le regard et ne faisait rien pour détendre le plus jeune.

\- Kyûbi-sama. Salua le noiraud en s'inclinant respectueusement.

\- Que veux-tu ? Questionna Kurama en reprenant la même position nonchalante que devant le Nara.

\- Savoir comment va Naruto-sama. Répondit Nagisa d'une voix douce et un peu froide.

\- Bien. Répondit évasivement le Renard.

\- Si c'était le cas, il serait de retour parmi nous. Garantit le plus jeune en s'approchant prudemment.

\- Il ne t'aime pas.

\- Je sais. Sourit doucement Nagisa, prenant place dans le siège précédemment occupé par Shikamaru.

\- Pourquoi t'obstinait ?

\- Parce qu'il le vaut. Répondit immédiatement le jeune homme avec un sourire rempli d'affection.

\- Je ne te fais aucune confiance. Avoua Kurama en plissant les yeux.

\- Vous ne faites confiance en personne. Sourit gracilement Nagisa. Mais j'aimerais que cela change.

Kurama l'observa se lever avec élégance et fierté, lui rappelant beaucoup trop amèrement le mari de son Jinchuriki. Mais une sensation beaucoup plus désagréable émanait du plus jeune en face de lui, sans qu'il ne puisse mettre le doigt dessus. Ce gamin était arrivé beaucoup trop rapidement dans leur vie et cela lui déplaisait fortement.

Il fronça les sourcils lorsque Nagisa s'appuya contre le bureau et le regardait intensément de ses yeux sombres. Le noiraud le détailla de haut en bas et se mordit la lèvre inférieur alors que ses yeux brillèrent d'envie et de convoitise. Nagisa reposa son regard dans celui écarlate du Bijū.

\- Je veux que le bonheur de Naruto-sama. Il m'a aidé à prendre confiance en moi et j'ai jamais autant estimé et aimé une personne. Avoua le Shinobi en posant doucement une main sur le poignet du blond et il la caressa tendrement. Je tuerais tous ceux qui lui voudront du mal.

\- L'Uchiwa a dit la même chose et cela a détruit _mon _Kuso Gaki. Siffla Kurama en se redressant.

\- C'est pour cette raison que j'ai jamais pu supporter ce traître. Cracha l'ébène entre ses dents. Je veux qu'il l'oubli enfin, je veux qu'il retrouve ce sourire dont tout le monde me vante. Je veux qu'il s'abandonne de nouveau et se souvienne qu'il peut être heureux. Il mérite d'être avec quelqu'un qui se préoccupe de lui avant sa propre personne.

Le visage de Kurama se ferma. Il se leva lentement sans démontrer la moindre émotion. Il s'approcha de Nagisa qui ne bougea pas d'un cil, même lorsque Kurama plaça ses deux mains de chaque côté de son corps sur le bureau et qu'il se pencha sur lui avec un air grave.

Nagisa plongea ses onyx dans les rubis incandescente du blond et se mordit de nouveau les lèvres.

Sans réfléchir, il passa ses mains sous la veste noir que portait le renard, caressant du bout des doigts les abdominaux bien dessinés et ferme du corps puissant du Jinchuriki.

Kurama n'eut aucune réaction particulière et Nagisa retint un froncement de sourcil.

\- Je sais pas ce que tu essayes de faire, gamin. Souffla le Bijū en effleurant son oreille de ses lèvres, faisant frissonner le petit corps coincé entre lui et le bureau. Mais tu lui ressembles trop pour que je puisse te faire confiance. Cette ressemblance que tu entretiens est trop dangereuse pour me faire changer d'avis. Et même sans ça, je ne suis pas dupe sur le fait que tu n'es pas vraiment toi en sa présence.

\- Mais quand s'est-il sentit si bien que lorsqu'on a passé la nuit ensemble ? Demanda doucement Nagisa dans un souffle et un ton que Kurama définirait d'aguicheur.

\- Quand il s'imaginait avec Uchiwa Sasuke, tu veux dire ? Rétorqua railleusement Kyûbi avec un rictus mesquin, faisant s'assombrir le plus jeune.

\- Alors aidez-moi. Supplia presque l'ébène en remontant ses mains opaline jusqu'en haut du torse hâlé. Je veux l'amour de Naruto-sama mais aussi votre confiance. On a le même but après tout, non ? Son bonheur est tout ce qui nous importe.

Kurama se redressa pour plonger son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur, il y vit de la sincérité et de la pureté. Cependant, comme il l'avait dit à l'Haruno plus tôt, personne ne parviendrait à le berner.

Aucune personne dans ce village ne méritait sa confiance et encore moins qu'il leur confie la vie de Naruto. Il n'accorderait plus sa confiance à quiconque car ça signifierait de baisser sa garde et de leur offrir le pouvoir de le briser. Il avait fait l'erreur une fois avec l'Uchiwa et il ne la reproduirait plus. Il avait laissé faire sans faire trop attention pour la plupart et Naruto s'était entouré de personne qui avait le pouvoir de lui faire du mal, car pouvant profiter sans demi-mesure de sa naïveté et de sa gentillesse. Uchiwa en tête de liste.

\- Sors d'ici. Ordonna Kurama en s'éloignant du noiraud et se réinstallant dans son siège. Je hais ceux qui font semblant avec _mon _Kuso Gaki. Uchiwa au moins n'a jamais caché qui il était réellement.

Nagisa n'insista pas, sachant que cela ne servirait à rien pour l'instant et sortit du bureau, sous le regard intense et suspicieux de Kurama.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Pendant ce temps :**

Suna. Elles étaient enfin parvenue dans le Pays du sable et sans aucune autre mauvaise rencontre. Abigaël baissa les yeux sur la jeune Erza qui se posta à ses côtés. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent en admirant l'horizon et les dunes de sables à perte de vue. Le soleil brillait de mille feu et se réfléchissait sur le sable fin, les aveuglant presque à la puissante brillance. Les rayons les entourèrent d'une douce chaleur en cette fin de journée, faisant doucement virevolter leur chevelure et briller celle d'Erza.

\- C'est magnifique. Souffla Erza, éblouie par ce magnifique paysage devant ses prunelles brunes.

Abigaël reporta son regard sur le désert. Rien. Elle ne ressentait rien face à ce paysage. La frustration parcouru son corps parce qu'étant plus jeune, elle avait toujours adoré accompagné ses parents rendre visite à son oncle et parrain, sentir le sable sous ses pieds, plongés ses doigts de pieds dans les grains si fins. Fermer les yeux et humer cet air doux et paisible. Sentir les rayons lui chauffait agréablement la peau et les yeux aimants de ses parents sur elle.

Face aux souvenirs qui refaisaient brutalement surface, elle secoua doucement la tête et fit un dernier tour d'horizon pour capter le moindre danger, mais aucune présence n'était à signaler. Elles seraient pendant un bon moment à découvert alors elle devait prendre toutes les précautions nécessaires, même si le désert de Suna - tout comme la forêt du Pays du Feu - n'avait plus aucun secret pour elle.

Seule ou avec Ryōta, elle n'aurait pas pris la peine d'être aussi prudente mais elle était accompagnée d'une enfant. Elle se fichait bien des gens en général, mais elle ne savait pas elle-même pourquoi elle n'avait pas abandonné cette gamine quand elle en avait eu l'occasion. Elle avait mis plus longtemps à parvenir à Suna à cause de la faiblesse de la fillette qui n'avait aucun potentiel de combattante.

\- Abigaël-san ? appela doucement Erza d'une voix inquiète.

Sa nouvelle amie ne lui parlait pratiquement jamais et répondait à ses questions que par des ''hum'' vague et indifférent, mais à ce moment, la plus âgée s'était soudainement assombrie et le regard qu'elle lui jeta la fit frémir et la fit instinctivement reculer d'un pas.

Ayant senti sa crainte et son appréhension, Abigaël détourna les yeux et elle se renferma à nouveau, redevenant impassible et impénétrable.

\- Allons…

La fille Uzumaki s'interrompit soudainement en jetant un regard en arrière, les sourcils froncés et les yeux plissés.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ? Commença Erza.

Sa question se termina dans un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'elle fut soudainement saisie à la taille et collée à Abigaël alors qu'elle fut décollée subitement du sol. Elle crocheta ses bras autour de la nuque de la plus âgée sous la surprise d'être ainsi soulevé. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'une puissante explosion surgit à l'endroit exact où elles s'étaient trouvé une seconde plus tôt.

Abigaël atterrit souplement quelques mètres plus loin, déposant Erza à terre mais la gardant près d'elle. La descendante Uchiwa se redressa en se retournant de moitié et fixa intensément l'orée de la forêt. Ses yeux se rougirent et devinrent menaçant alors qu'un chakra inconnu se dissimula.

\- Je sais que vous êtes là. Gronda-t-elle en se plaçant devant Erza.

Un bruissement de feuille fit sursauter l'enfant qui se rapprocha instinctivement de son amie. Un mouvement de cape derrière un chêne attira leur regard, puis celui qui les avait attaqué sortit de l'ombre, du moins, juste une partie de son visage.

Erza eu un hoquet de stupeur en reconnaissant l'homme et ses larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues alors que son cœur la fit souffrir en se souvenant. Sa poitrine se compressa et elle porta une main tremblante à sa poitrine pour tenter d'étouffer le mal qui la rongeait. Ses jambes vacillèrent et elle se raccrocha à la cape d'Abigaël pour ne pas perdre pied, mais rien de la douleur qu'elle ressentait ne s'estompait, elle s'intensifiait même à chacune de ses respirations.

Abigaël sentit tout le chagrin et la détresse de l'enfant et lui jeta coup d'œil en restant sur ses gardes, elle leva un sourcil quand elle vit que la fillette avait blêmit et qu'elle était à deux doigts de s'écrouler.

\- C'est… C'est lui qui… Qui a… Sanglota Erza, le souffle saccadé et bas. Il a… Détruit mon… Mon village… Avoua l'écarlate en mettant une main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher un autre sanglot.

\- Il restait donc une survivante ? Faut croire que je me suis ramolli. Ricana mauvaisement l'attaquant d'une voix rugueuse et grave.

L'homme sortit entièrement du couvert des arbres.

Abigaël sentit sa respiration se couper et ses yeux s'arrondirent. Il ne lui fallut à peine une seconde pour vraiment prendre conscience de la situation. L'homme brun portait une cape… Mais pas n'importe laquelle… Noir possédant des nuages rouge.

\- Enfin, on se rencontre… Abigaël Uchiwa. Provoqua le Shinobi avec un sourire mesquin et en insistant bien sur le nom de famille.

Abigaël vit rouge et son corps se contracta. Son souffle s'accéléra et son cœur se mit à battre violemment dans sa poitrine. Ses veines se mirent à pulser puissamment dans son être alors que la fureur l'envahi entièrement. La vengeance et la haine lui voilèrent ses prunelles. Prunelles qui se rougirent en s'assombrissant alors que son Sharingan s'activa, brûlant et tournoyant dans sa pupille. Sa gorge émit un grondement inhumain et menaçant. Son être entier frémit de ce besoin vital, viscérale et violent.

Ses canines s'allongèrent et son chakra écarlate explosa autour de son corps, obligeant Erza à se reculer face à l'aura dangereuse et cruelle qui émanait de la fille Uzumaki-Namikaze. Des bulles apparurent dans son chakra et se mit à éclater comme de la lave en fusion, brûlant la peau de l'enfant bien qu'elle s'était encore un peu éloignée. La marque de naissance à sa joue gauche s'accentua et le chakra en créa sur sa droite. La plus âgée s'accroupit alors que sa chevelure noir de jais devint or. Son iris gauche encore ronde se rétrécit et se fendit tel un félin.

\- Je vais tous vous exterminer. Jura Abigaël en dévoilant dangereusement ses canines aiguisées.

Sa voix était grave et bestial, remplie d'une haine pure et sans borne. Le chakra écarlate n'avait de cesse d'augmenter et de lui faire perdre la raison progressivement. Elle ne pensait plus qu'à une seule chose, massacrer et démembrer ce type qui faisait sans aucun doute partie de cette Akatsuki qui avait tué son père.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle la connaissait, Erza était terrorisée.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Du côté de Nagisa Aka :**

Dès qu'il fut dans le couloir, son air devient grave et terriblement agacé. Comment cela avait pu arriver ? L'apparition du Bijū n'était pas prévu dans ses projets et il se demandait ce qui avait vraiment pu se passer pour que le Réceptacle lui laisse sa place aussi subitement.

Nagisa se dirigea vers la seule personne qui pourrait avoir un semblant de réponse et où qu'il ne serait pas obligé de jouer un rôle. Il avait voulu éviter de faire appel à elle en ayant constaté sa folie et en écoutant les dires de certains mais il n'avait plus le choix.

Il avait réussi à avoir la confiance de Naruto et par extension, il pensait à être parvenu aussi à convaincre le Bijū… Ce n'était pas le cas… S'il désirait parvenir à bout de sa mission, il devait convaincre Kyûbi qu'il ne voulait pas de mal à son Jinchuriki et que ses sentiments étaient sincères.

Son chef et amant comptait sur lui et il ne le décevrait pas. Il parviendrait à avoir la confiance de Kyûbi par un moyen ou un autre.

La réputation de Bijū était bel et bien fondé, il était très loin d'être dupe et son intuition était vraiment trop développée ainsi que son instinct protecteur, cela n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche…

Nagisa n'était pas si étonné au final, son organisation courrait toujours et ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle approfondi d'Abigaël sauf qu'elle se rendait à Suna, c'était donc normal et logique que Kyûbi ne faisait confiance à personne qui pourrait trahir son porteur.

Une certaine rosette ne lui avait pas facilité la tâche non plus à tourner le dos à son ancien coéquipier qu'elle avait si longtemps considéré comme son frère…

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne prit pas tout de suite conscience qu'il était arrivé à destination, il toqua à la bâtisse et attendit quelques secondes avant qu'une femme blonde de taille moyenne avec une étrange coiffure ne lui ouvre.

\- Bonjour. Que puis-je pour vous ? Questionna la femme d'une voix assez bourrue et méfiante.

\- Bonjour, Madame, excusez-moi de vous déranger, je souhaiterais parler à Sakura, s'il vous plaît. Demanda poliment Nagisa avec un sourire de gentillesse, remplit de fausseté.

* * *

**Chapitre terminée ^^**

**Finalement, pas de flash-back pour celui-ci mais une nouvelle arrivante qui n'est autre qu'Erza de Fairy Tail donc le personnage n'est malheureusement pas de mon invention et appartient à Hiro Mashima.**

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Bien, nul, passable ?**

**La rencontre Abigaël/Erza ? Comment va se dérouler leur relation ? Abigaël va-t-elle s'attacher à cette petite ou va-t-elle l'abandonner ?**

**La présence de Kyûbi au sein du village et ses interactions avec Shikamaru et les autres Shinobis ?**

**La remise en place de Sakura et la confrontation avec Nagisa ? Kurama va-t-il comprendre la supercherie malgré son intuition ?**

**Abigaël a enfin rencontré un membre de l'Akatsuki et perd le contrôle… Comment va se dérouler leur confrontation ?**

**Nagisa qui part à la rencontre de Sakura... Va-t-elle s'associer à lui ou faire équipe à part ?**

**Je suis impatiente de lire vos avis, vos suppositions ou vos idées :-)**

**Passez une bonne journée et vous dis à bientôt ^^  
Xoxo :***


	24. Partie Sombre

**Bonsoir, bonsoir chère lectrice/Lecteur ^^**

**Je tiens d'abord encore à sincèrement remercier et grandement toutes celles et ceux qui me suivent et qui ont mis mes histoires dans leur follows et favoris ^^**

**Je constate beaucoup de lecture mais pas énormément d'avis, je sais que je me répète mais laissez-moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, cela fait toujours plaisir de savoir que mon histoire plaît et ma motivation n'en sera encore que plus grande pour continuer à écrire :-)**

**Je répondrais à vos reviews et répondrais à vos questions à la limite du possible, si cela ne spoile pas le reste de l'histoire ^^**

**Toutes les critiques sont bonnes à prendre tant qu'elles sont constructives.**

**Disclamers :**** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement sauf ceux qui vont apparaître et qui ne font pas partie de l'Histoire original où de d'autres mangas que je préciserais à la fin si cela arrive.**

**Je n'ai pas vu Boruto donc aucune référence - si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas fait exprès - à l'exception de certains noms dont j'ai entendu vaguement parler. N'hésitez pas à me spoils, cela ne me gêne pas du tout, car je ne compte pas suivre Boruto, j'arrive pas, enfin pour l'instant du moins ^^**

**Pairing:**** Sasu/Naru/Sasu. Kiba/Hinata. ****Shikamaru/Temari. Kakashi/Iruka pour les plus mentionnés.**

**Rating :**** M pour violence, langage vulgaire. Hétéro et Yaoi donc sexe entre hommes. Homophobes s'abstenir.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira et qu'il vous donnera envie de connaître la suite :-)**

* * *

\- _Kyûbi a pris la place de Naruto-sama._

Sasuke se stoppa net dans sa course en se remémorant les paroles de sa vipère. Cela avait été une nouvelle pour le moins inattendue et très inquiétante. Sans plus de cérémonie, il avait pénétré dans l'esprit de Shiroi depuis le moment où il avait quitté _son _Jinchuriki, ses poings se serrèrent en se souvenant de la vision qu'il avait eu sous les yeux.

Naruto… Recroquevillé sur le lit, les yeux rougis et encore avec les empreintes de larmes sur les joues. Sa respiration était irrégulière et légèrement sifflante mais paradoxalement, il était si calme et les yeux dans le vague, faisant deviner à Sasuke qu'il avait une discussion avec Kurama. Après un petit temps, son mari ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit pour laisser découvrir des pupilles fendues et aussi rouge que le sang et là, l'ébène sut et eut un mauvais pressentiment.

Sasuke souffla pour calmer les tremblements qui le parcourraient et reprit sa course encore plus hâtivement, sautant d'arbre en arbre avec son agilité et posant à peine les pieds sur les branches. Au moins, il n'avait pas été le seul à en avoir pris pour son grade avec le renard.

Kyûbi était du genre à tenir parole et il se doutait que dès son retour à Konoha, le Bijū ne le laisserait pas revenir dans la vie de son compagnon aussi aisément, ses paroles et le fait qu'il avait jeté sa bague lui laissait un goût amer dans la gorge. Cependant, il ne laisserait pas Kyubi lui retirait son mari. Jamais. Pas lui.

Sasuke serra les poings et rentra ses ongles dans la peau, faisant perler une goutte de sang au creux de ses paumes. À quoi s'attendait-il ? Le Renard le détestait depuis des années et malgré son acceptation de son mariage avec Naruto, le Biju n'avait jamais caché ses réticences quant à leur relation, même s'il pensait que cela s'était arrangé depuis sa grossesse… Il faut croire qu'il avait eu tort.

L'Uchiwa comprenait Kurama et son envie de protéger leur blond commun, leur relation était aussi puissante que celle qu'il entretenait avec Naruto mais malheureusement pour lui, elle l'était beaucoup plus entre le Jinchuriki et son Bijū, malgré les dires de Naruto et inconsciemment de lui-même, Kurama avait toujours eu son mot à dire. Et le sentiment que si le renard n'aurait jamais accepté alors Naruto et lui…

Sasuke se stoppa de nouveau en percevant les résidus d'un chakra familier, le stoppant dans ses mauvais souvenirs. Il fronça les sourcils en se dirigeant immédiatement sur les lieux. L'inquiétude le prit alors que la sensation s'intensifiait.

\- _Ma Princesse, j'arrive._

* * *

**À Konoha :**

Elle aurait sa vengeance. Elle jubilait intérieurement et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, tout en sifflotant gaiement. Elle saluait ceux qu'elle croisait et même lorsqu'elle croisa Ino avec son fils, Shikadai.

Ce dernier la regarda avec méfiance tout comme sa mère qui fronça les sourcils en la voyant s'éloigner. La blonde ne savait plus quoi penser de son ancienne meilleure amie, surtout depuis que Naruto lui avait raconté sa déclaration d'excuse, ne sachant s'il devait vraiment la croire malgré son envie d'y parvenir. Qu'est-ce que Sakura Haruno pouvait bien avoir dans la tête ?

Quant aux villageois, ces derniers s'éloignaient en ressentant des frissons très désagréable les parcourir, mais Sakura ne faisait plus attention à leur regard méprisant depuis bien longtemps.

Sakura n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle pourrait trouver une personne qui _le _haïssait autant qu'elle dans son village. Et c'était une chose qu'elle chérissait. _Il _le paierait très cher. Quand la gamine reviendrait, elle l'éliminerait pour qu'_il_ comprenne enfin la douleur qu'elle ressentait, elle n'aurait jamais dû exister de toute manière. C'était une erreur de la nature qu'elle était bien décidée à faire disparaître pour honorer son ancien amour.

Un sourire plus grand s'étira sur ses lèvres. Oui, le plan de ce gamin était parfait. Elle _le _détruirait comme _il _l'avait fait. Elle lui prendrait ce à quoi il tenait le plus, elle l'anéantirait comme elle l'était.

Sakura soupira en repensant à l'homme blond qu'elle avait rencontré et qui n'avait pas repointé le bout de son nez. Elle était frustrée mais sa collaboration avec Nagisa lui permettrait enfin d'éliminer cet être qui avait détruit sa vie et ses chances de bonheur et d'avenir.

\- Je suis rentré. S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en retirant ses sandales.

La rose n'eut aucune réponse et en déduisit que ses parents se trouvaient toujours à leur travail. Elle avait l'amère impression qu'ils s'éloignaient et l'évitaient le plus possible. Ce qui lui rappela les affreuses paroles du démon dans son esprit. Ne pouvant se retenir, elle frappa violemment le mur sur sa gauche qui fit vibrer la fondation. Sa main s'était enfoncée dans le marbre qui créa un trou en laissant une fissure de long en large sur le mur.

La faute à qui si ses amis lui avaient tourné le dos ? _Il _les avait tous manipulé avec brio pour que tous la voient comme la bête noire et la méchante de l'histoire. Elle n'était pas tombée dans leur panneau alors ils avaient formaté un plan pour la discréditer auprès de tout le monde, même de Tsunade-sama et de Kakashi-Senseï.

La Kunoichi retira son poing de son mur et le fixa avec rage, serrant et desserrant sa poigne. Elle souhaitait ardemment enserrer le cou de l'imposteur qui se prenait pour son Hokage, sentir son corps s'affaissait, sentir son pouls s'arrêter et sa respiration s'éteindre, cela serait une douce vision que de le voir raide mort à ses pieds, ses yeux bleus vide et sans vie fixaient aux siens, jubilants et jouissifs.

Le cœur de Sakura s'accéléra sous l'excitation à l'image qui se matérialisa dans son esprit. Elle ne pouvait plus attendre car elle avait déjà assez attendu comme ça, il fallait agir et maintenant.

Sakura se dirigea dans son salon, reprenant un sourire totalement dément et malveillant. Bientôt. Très bientôt. Sa patience serait enfin récompensée.

La médecin perdit subitement son rictus et se raidit lorsque ses yeux émeraudes se posèrent sur un homme, qui était négligemment installé dans le fauteuil de son salon, prenant possession de celui-ci comme si c'était le sien.

L'inconnu - qui n'était pas aussi inconnu que ça - se trouvait en travers de son fauteuil, un livre quelconque à la main avec les jambes sur les accoudoirs, il soupira profondément en tournant une page du roman.

\- Ennuyant… Grommela-t-il en refermant abruptement le livre.

\- Len Kagamine… Que faites-vous ici ? Questionna Sakura, dissimulant difficilement le malaise que le jeune homme lui inspirait.

\- Les patients ne viennent te voir que lorsqu'il n'y a plus le choix. Tu n'as plus d'ami. Commença Len, ignorant la rosette en s'asseyant correctement dans le siège. Même ta famille t'évite.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? Réitéra Sakura entre ses dents tout en serrant les poings.

\- Ta vie doit être devenue merdique depuis que tu t'es mise tout Konoha à dos.

\- Si vous êtes venu pour m'insulter, vous pouvez partir. Siffla-t-elle.

\- Heureusement pour toi, Kyûbi-san n'a pas cherché plus loin pour le moment parce que Naruto-sama a besoin de lui. Chuchota Len et ses yeux vert se noircirent dangereusement. Mais je suis là et quoi que tu mijotes, tu devrais vraiment t'abstenir de quoi que ce soit.

\- Je ne…

Sakura n'eut pas le temps de terminer qu'il la plaqua violemment contre le mur, empoignant fermement sa gorge. La puissante poigne lui coupa net la respiration et une douleur fulgurante la traversa dans tout son dos, la faisant pousser une plainte de douleur, étouffée par la main du plus jeune.

\- Me prends pas pour un con. Siffla Len en plissant les yeux, laissant son aura destructrice s'élevait dans l'air. Je t'ai toujours gardé à l'œil depuis le début, et je sais parfaitement que les gens comme toi ne retourne jamais aussi vite leur veste sans arrière-pensée.

Sakura frémit en sentant un vent glacial s'élevait dans son salon. Elle déglutit difficilement au regard diabolique et arctique de son interlocuteur. Elle aurait pu se défendre du moins, le tenter… Mais celui qui lui faisait face n'avait pas été introduit dans l'équipe de son amour pour rien. Tous possédaient des capacités hors du commun et étaient considérés comme l'équipe la plus puissante de Konoha, ils étaient craints et respectés par tous et même si cela la tuait, elle n'était pas non plus sereine auprès d'eux.

\- Si tu t'approches d'eux, tu le paieras très cher. Chuchota Len en se penchant pour rapprocher son visage de celui de la rose. Même Naruto-sama ne pourra plus te sauver comme il l'a tant fait ces dernières années. Et tu le diras aussi à ce cher Nagisa que tu sembles apprécier si soudainement.

\- Lâche-là, Len. Claqua une voix qu'il reconnu sans peine, le faisant grogner. As-tu oublié les ordres ?

\- On discutait simplement entre ami. Sourit mauvaisement Len avec sadisme en lâchant la jeune femme.

Sans plus de cérémonie, le rouge disparut en coup de vent et son coéquipier soupira profondément à l'attitude incontrôlable du plus jeune. Il passa sa main dans sa chevelure en regardant la jeune femme à genoux et qui reprenait avec peine sa respiration. Les marques des doigts de Len commençaient déjà à apparaître sur sa peau blanche.

Sakura s'aida du mur pour rester debout en se frottant la gorge, tentant de diminuer la douleur dû à la reprise violente de son souffle. Elle avait l'impression que la poigne du plus jeune était toujours entourée autour de sa gorge et sa respiration était sifflante.

La Kunoichi regarda le nouvel arrivant toujours planté devant elle et sentit ses joues rosirent face au regard intense qui la fixait.

\- Quand je t'ai dit de rester éloigné, c'était pas vraiment un conseil. Reprocha le coéquipier de Len en prenant place à son tour dans le fauteuil.

\- Pa… Pardon ? Se reprit Sakura en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant aucunement les dires de son interlocuteur.

Et les yeux de la médecin s'écarquillèrent lorsque son ''sauveur'' fit le signe si distinctif du ''Henge'' et qu'il changea d'apparence, apparence qu'elle reconnaissait sans mal.

Blond soleil avec une longue tresse dans le dos et avec un bandeau rayé du Pays de la Vague autour du front, deux longues mèches blés de chaque côté de son visage fin et très mature. Sa peau légèrement hâlée faisait ressortir le profond rubis de ses pupilles. Il était grand et devait mesurer dans les 1 mètres 80. Il possédait une carrure plus saillante et était un très bel homme de la vingtaine. Même son chakra était complètement différent, le même que dans son souvenir.

\- Co… Comment ?!... Pou… Pourquoi ?! Bégaya Sakura, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

\- Sakura. Sakura. Chantonna le blond avec un rictus mesquin. Tu m'as affreusement déçu, toi qui te vante d'être si intelligente et au-dessus de tout le monde.

\- Je…

Sakura se tut en ne comprenant absolument rien à ce qui était en train de se passer. C'était tout bonnement impossible que _lui_ puisse trahir son Hokage… Pas un Shinobi de _son _équipe… Alors pourquoi ?

\- Tu n'as même pas été capable de garder Naruto sous contrôle et maintenant, Kyûbi a pris sa place. Tu as tout fait foiré avec ta stupide initiative. S'agaça le blond en se levant brusquement et ses yeux écarlate brillèrent de colère froide.

Sakura secoua la tête de gauche à droite en se reculant dos contre le mur. La peur lui envahie les entrailles et ses poils se hérissèrent sur sa peau, alors que son corps tremblait sous la puissance et la dangerosité de l'aura que le blond dégageait. Il était dangereux et elle le sentait dans tous les pores de sa peau.

Son instinct s'emballa et elle dut se retenir de ne pas se recroqueviller contre le mur, pour s'échapper du lourd poids qui s'abattait sur ses épaules. Elle osait à peine respirer, ne pouvant s'empêcher de repenser à son semblant de combat face à Uchiwa Madara et la terreur qu'il lui avait inspiré.

\- Je… Je suis vraiment… Désolé… Bégaya Sakura.

La rose blêmit à vue d'œil alors que de la glace se généra dans le salon, recouvrant le mobilier et les différents cadres. De la neige recouvrit ensuite le sol et des flocons se générèrent autour d'eux, une brise polaire envahie la pièce, refroidissant davantage l'atmosphère déjà très pesante.

En d'autres circonstances, la Kunoichi aurait été fasciné et admirative mais à l'instant présent, elle était complétement terrifiée et paralysée sur place.

Le blond s'approcha tel un félin en se délectant de la peur qui s'échappait de l'ancienne élève de Tsunade.

\- Je ne veux pas de tes excuses, tu te dois de réparer ton erreur et très vite. Siffla mauvaisement le blond.

Ce dernier passa sa main à l'arrière de la tête de la Kunoichi et empoigna fermement la chevelure rose, il tira brutalement sur celle-ci en arrière qui tira une grimace à Sakura.

\- Kyûbi ne te fera jamais confiance et il ne fallait pas être une lumière pour le savoir, alors la connerie de vouloir se ''remettre'' avec Naruto...

\- Personne… Ne pouvait prédire… Qu'_il _prendrait… Sa place… Se défendit la rose en tentant de desserrer la prise de son interlocuteur.

\- Si tu t'étais contenté de ce que j'avais prévu, on en serait pas là. Faut croire que mon cher Capitaine avait raison et que tu es inutile.

\- Arrêtez. Siffla Sakura en donnant un coup de poing à son agresseur.

Ce dernier l'avait vu venir et s'était écarté avant de prendre un coup, ricanant sombrement en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Je l'ai… Toujours soutenu, toujours aimé. J'ai toujours cru en lui et savait qu'il ne pouvait être le… Le connard que tout le monde disait ! S'énerva Sakura, tremblante de rage des pieds à la tête.

\- _Elle ressemble vraiment à une tarée. _Pensa le blond devant la face haineuse et presque monstrueuse de la rose.

\- Même encore aujourd'hui, je l'aime comme personne ne l'a jamais aimé et même _lui _ne tenait pas autant à lui comme moi. Il la haït, l'insultait toujours et moi cela n'a jamais été le cas. Il a été manipulé et c'est pour ça qu'il la choisi _lui_ mais moi, je sais que rien n'était réel. Il n'a pas pu _le _choisir de son plein gré, car c'est de moi qu'il était amoureux ! _Il_ a tout fait pour…

\- Je n'en ai rien à carrer de tes états d'âmes et de tes inepties. Stoppa froidement le blond qui avait perdu sa patience. Répare tes erreurs car n'oublie pas que personne ne te pleurera. Je me charge de Kyubi et dès le retour de Naruto, ça sera ta dernière chance de réussir ton travail.

Menace dites. Le blond disparut sous un nuage de fumée blanche.

Sakura s'écroula sur ses genoux, tremblante des pieds à la tête. Son cœur battait à vive allure, ses veines pulsaient dans son corps et son sang battait affreusement à ses oreilles.

Son cerveau et son esprit avaient du mal à bien réaliser ce qui venait de se produire ces dix dernières minutes.

\- Kise Ryōta… Qui est-tu réellement ?

* * *

**Dans le bureau de l'Hokage :**

\- Pour quelles raisons nous avoir convoqué, Kyûbi-san ? Questionna prudemment l'homme brun, pas très à l'aise.

Ledit Kyûbi ne pipa mot et regarda tour à tour les deux Shinobis face à lui. Il était installé les deux jambes sur le bureau et les bras croisés sur son torse. Il poussa un léger grognement d'agacement en détournant les yeux sur les photographies des anciens Hokages.

Il aurait bien voulu ne pas avoir à les contacter mais l'état de _son _Kuso-gaki l'alarmait. Si cela c'était arrangé pendant quelques jours, le massacre qu'il avait découvert avec le maître-chien avait ranimé les cauchemars et son sommeil était de nouveau agité, loin d'être aussi réparateur qu'il espérait.

De ce fait, il pouvait le sentir au plus profond de Naruto. Ressentir cette partie sombre qu'il avait cru avoir fait disparaître et qui se faisait de plus en plus présente et forte, attendant son heure pour sortir de l'ombre. Attendant que la limite soit enfin franchie pour se faire connaître.

Ce fait l'inquiétait car il savait d'expérience que même les cœurs les plus purs possédaient une partie sombre. Partie sombre qui s'avérait plus dangereuse et destructrice que ceux qui le clamaient. Kyûbi se fichait bien des autres, mais il connaissait que trop bien le blond pour savoir que celui-ci s'en voudrait s'il faisait du mal à ses proches, et qu'il sombrerait sans possibilité de retour.

Néanmoins, si cela ne fonctionnait pas et que cela lui permettait de se remettre sur pied et d'être enfin bien dans sa peau, alors soit, il le soutiendrait et deviendrait son bouclier envers et contre tout.

Un soupir et il reporta son regard sur les deux Shinobis, qui n'était pas vraiment dans ses bonnes grâce non plus mais les deux seuls que Naruto écoutait sans se poser de question et ce, même inconsciemment.

La blonde avait elle-même croisée les bras sur sa poitrine volumineuse et le fixait avec les sourcils froncés, les yeux plissés avec méfiance et tendue comme un arc. Shizune lui avait envoyé un message qui lui rapportait la menace sincère du Bijū, ce qui l'avait fait revenir en urgence à Konoha sans hésiter, car pour que la nouvelle de la prise du corps de Kyûbi lui parvienne aussi rapidement, c'était qu'il y avait un sérieux problème et elle se devait d'être auprès de Naruto.

Son protégé était plus important que ses patients, ce n'était pas professionnelle du tout et inhumain en y pensant, mais elle s'en fichait comme de l'an 40. Si Naruto avait besoin de sa présence, alors elle ne l'abandonnerait pas et serait là.

Quant au brun qui possédait une cicatrice en croix sur le nez, ses pensées rejoignaient celles de son ancienne supérieur. Naruto était son fils alors ses problèmes étaient les siens. Pour que Kyûbi les convoquent concernant l'état de Naruto, lui qui ne faisait confiance à personne, c'était que les problèmes étaient plus important qu'il ne l'avait cru.

Surtout que l'aura anxieux qui émanait du Bijū n'était pas pour les rassurer, bien au contraire.

\- Naruto m'a retrouvé pour se reposer. Malheureusement, cela n'a pas l'effet escompté. Grinça Kurama en serrant les poings.

\- Naruto ne va toujours pas mieux ? Souffla Tsunade, sans vraiment attendre de réponse même si elle aurait préféré du positif.

\- Le départ de la renarde a empiré les choses et même si je suis capable de remettre son corps en état, son esprit ne suit pas et c'est dangereux pour _mon _Kuso-gaki.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Demanda immédiatement Iruka en s'approchant, les yeux remplis d'inquiétude et de détermination.

\- Pour la première et dernière fois, je vais vous autoriser à pénétrer dans son esprit. Informa Kyûbi, abasourdissant ses interlocuteurs. Vous êtes les deux seuls présents en qui je peux avoir confiance et qui ne me décevra pas, n'est-ce pas ?

La menace était à peine voilait et les yeux écarlates se rétrécirent en regardant les deux Shinobis. Ces derniers se regardèrent et ils n'eurent besoin d'aucun mot pour se comprendre.

\- Comment on procède ? Questionna Iruka en posant ses yeux déterminés dans ceux du démon.

Avant que Kyûbi ne puisse leur répondre, un toquement à la porte retentit. Il intima sèchement à la personne d'entrée et Hinata accompagnée de Shikamaru pénétrèrent dans le bureau. Ces derniers furent surpris de voir leur ancien professeur d'académie et l'ancienne Kage mais ne posèrent aucune question, se contentant seulement de les saluer respectueusement en s'inclinant.

\- Pourquoi nous avoir demandé ? Demanda Shikamaru avec son air toujours aussi blasé.

\- Vous allez poser des sceaux tout autour du bureau et personne ne doit nous déranger, sous aucun prétexte.

\- Je suppose que tu ne nous diras pas la raison ? Supposa plus que demanda vainement le brun à la coupe ananas.

\- Tu supposes bien. Sourit le Bijū. Vous avez seulement besoin de savoir que cela risque de mettre en danger _mon _Kuso-gaki à la moindre interruption extérieur.

Les deux Chefs de Clan se doutèrent de la raison mais n'en dirent rien, ayant compris depuis le début que le Bijū n'était pas vraiment leur ami. Dès les sceaux posés, ils restèrent devant la porte du bureau pour gérer le moindre problème ou des demandes particulières, se posant tout un tas de question sur ce qui était en train de se produire. Ils avaient un très mauvais pressentiment.

\- Pour procéder, vous allez simplement synchroniser vos deux chakras, ensuite, je synchroniserais le mien avec le vôtre et ainsi, je pourrais vous faire pénétrer dans l'esprit du gamin.

Iruka et Tsunade acquiescèrent et firent exactement ce que le Bijū attendait en fermant les yeux pour mieux se concentrer, ils furent un instant opprimés par le chakra du Bijū, les obligeant à rouvrir brusquement les yeux pour constater qu'ils se trouvaient à quelques pas de la cage ouverte de Kyûbi.

Un puissant sentiment de malaise et d'angoisse les étreignit à la froideur et l'humidité des lieux, aux cliquetis des gouttes d'eau qui raisonnaient sombrement dans la salle obscure, l'ondulation de la mare où était immergé leurs pieds jusqu'au creux de leurs genoux, les reflets de leurs ombres contre les parois de l'esprit du blond.

L'endroit était si humide, sombre et impersonnel qu'ils avaient du mal à croire qu'ils étaient dans l'esprit de leur protégé, cela leur donnait des frissons dans le dos. Son esprit contrastait sinistrement avec ce qu'il laissait prétendre aux yeux du monde. Comment pouvait-il espérer se reposer ici ? Comment le pouvait-il ?

Iruka et Tsunade avaient l'impression de suffoquer et une envie désagréable de vomir leur compressa l'estomac. Iruka déglutit difficilement en suivant Tsunade d'un pas chancelant au plus proche de la cage, le souffle de plus en plus erratique et incontrôlable.

Le professeur recula d'un pas lorsqu'il se retrouva face à l'apparence originelle de Kurama. Le voir en petit renard à sa taille réelle ou dans le corps de Naruto était une chose très différente. Il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à son attaque et à la perte de ses parents. Il avait beau savoir qu'il avait été manipulé et qu'il avait changé aujourd'hui – plus ou moins - Iruka ne put empêcher les larmes de monter à ses yeux. Son cœur se serra et battit à vivre allure. Sa gorge se noua en se reculant d'un nouveau pas. Il sentit la panique le prendre sans pouvoir la restreindre.

\- Iruka. Appela la voix douce et compréhensive de Tsunade.

L'amant de Kakashi eut un sursaut et la regarda avec les yeux brillant et le corps tremblant, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Le sourire avenant de la plus âgée parvint à l'apaiser et le calmer. Il ferma les yeux en inspirant-expirant pour se détendre avec difficulté.

Tsunade reposa son regard sur le renard et fit un rapide tour de la pièce où ils se trouvaient, dissimulant parfaitement son malaise et éloignant son envie de déguerpir de cette pièce si sombre et angoissante.

\- Où est Naruto ?

Kyûbi émit un grognement sourd en dévoilant légèrement ses crocs acérés, il n'était pas vraiment sûr que cela soit une bonne idée, finalement. Son instinct refusait véhément que ces deux-là s'approchent du blond, même s'il savait que Tsunade et Iruka tenait à Naruto autant qu'à lui-même. Mais cela revenait encore et toujours à cet Uchiwa, à qui il avait donné sa confiance et qui l'avait trahi.

L'ancienne Kage sourit en voyant le comportement du renard à leur confier Naruto. Quand elle le voyait les dévisageait avec cette méfiance saine et sincère envers eux, elle avait l'impression de voir un père protéger son enfant. Elle sut que si elle venait à disparaître demain, son fils de cœur serait entre de bonnes mains - ou plutôt entre de bonnes pattes - et qu'elle pourrait s'en aller en paix.

Sans réfléchir, elle s'avança et posa une main prudente sur la patte de Kyûbi avec un sourire rassurant et le plus sincère possible.

\- Je ne veux que son bien. Assura la blonde. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui.

\- Même si demain, il désirerait détruire Konoha ? Questionna froidement le Bijū de sa voix rauque et glaciale.

\- Jamais, il ne ferait ça. Assura Iruka et Kurama gronda sourdement à la réponse du brun.

\- J'ai perdu mon petit-frère et mon fiancé ici. Continua Tsunade en réprimant un tremblement en y pensant. Je suis revenue à Konoha pour mon meilleur ami et Naruto.

La Sannin sourit avec nostalgie en fermant un instant les yeux, puis les rouvrit pour les plonger dans les pupilles fendues. Sa main caressa doucement le pelage et le regard rubis se posa un instant sur celle-ci, puis de nouveau dans les pupilles bleutées.

\- Crois-tu vraiment que j'ai une quelconque attache autre que Naruto ?

Kurama plissa les yeux en sondant le regard de l'humaine et ce qu'il vit sembla lui plaire et le convaincre. Et même si elle mentait, il n'aurait aucun scrupule à se débarrasser d'elle.

L'un des appendices du renard gigota et ils ne remarquèrent que maintenant qu'il se trouvait posé sur la tête du Bijū, ils se reculèrent d'un pas avec prudence lorsque la queue orangée bougea doucement. Dès qu'elle arriva à leur hauteur, ils virent Naruto endormi, totalement recroquevillé sur lui-même et entouré du chakra écarlate du renard.

Kurama le déposa délicatement sur sa patte en faisant attention à ce qu'il ne tombe pas.

Instinctivement, Tsunade leva la main mais la voix grondante et bestiale du Bijū la stoppa net.

\- Ne le touches pas.

\- Kyûbi…

\- Cela fait plus d'une semaine que je l'ai entièrement coupé du monde extérieur. Tout contact autre que le mien pourrait déclencher une mauvaise réaction. Aucun contact physique. Plus jamais. Interdit fermement le renard en redressant fièrement la tête, laissant échapper son chakra, dangereux et brûlant.

\- Très bien. Se résous Iruka qui sentait la patience de Tsunade s'effritait.

Kyûbi siffla de dédain et ferma les yeux.

Petit à petit, le chakra puissant autour du blond diminua jusqu'à disparaître totalement. Naruto se mit à bouger légèrement en fronçant les sourcils, mais il ne se réveilla pas pour autant et enfoui la moitié de son visage dans le pelage. Son corps se crispa soudainement et son visage se déforma sous la souffrance et la détresse.

Le cœur de Tsunade se serra à cette vision si rare en connaissant l'espoir et la gaîté qu'inspirait son blond. Elle se fit violence pour ne pas le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer à l'en étouffer. Elle pouvait ressentir sa peine comme si c'était la sienne, elle souhaitait tellement le soulager, prendre de sa douleur pour le revoir vraiment heureux.

L'ancienne Kage leva son regard sur Kurama qui couvait Naruto d'un regard qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu, à l'exception d'à l'enterrement de Sasuke. Puis de nouveau sur le blond, qui sa respiration devenait un peu plus forte et qui s'agitait un peu plus depuis que le chakra ne l'enveloppait plus.

\- Toujours à nous inquiéter, hein ? Sourit tristement Tsunade. Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir vu ton mal-être… Chuchota la Sannin d'un ton coupable. J'aurai tellement souhaité que tu te confies à moi, que tu me parles et que tu baisses enfin tes barrières…

\- Je suis tout autant coupable. S'approcha Iruka en posant une main sur l'épaule de la blonde. C'était devant nous et on a rien vu… On a juste… Espéré que les choses s'arrangent d'elle-même… Il a toujours été doué pour cacher ce qu'il ressentait vraiment… Il n'y a que _lui _qui parvenait à comprendre…

\- Si seulement, c'était que ça… Kyûbi a raison… Murmura Tsunade et le professeur ferma les yeux sous cette vérité. On a été si égoïste… Tu as toujours pris sur toi, tu as toujours eu l'habitude de dissimuler tes vrais sentiments… Toujours à te montrer optimiste alors que tu allais tout sauf bien… On aurait dû percevoir que c'était pour ne pas qu'on s'inquiète… Laisse-moi me rattraper, s'il te plaît… Reviens-nous… Reviens-moi… Mon fils…

Ne pouvant plus se retenir, Tsunade dégagea une mèche blonde du visage de Naruto qui retombait en rideau lisse jusqu'à son nez, frôlant son front du bout des doigts avec un sourire affectueux et un regard d'une mère à son fils, inquiète et aimante.

Kurama grogna à ce geste qu'il avait pourtant interdit et s'apprêtait à la renvoyer à l'extérieur. Cependant, les yeux de Naruto qui s'ouvrirent le stoppa net.

La Sannin perdit son sourire lorsqu'elle croisa les pupilles vides et ternes du Jinchuriki, ses yeux océans étaient presque blanc et elle avait la désagréable impression qu'il ne la voyait pas, même pire, Naruto la fixait comme si elle était une étrangère.

\- Naru… Appela doucement Iruka.

Naruto posa son attention sur son ancien professeur mais comme avec Tsunade, il ne le voyait pas. Naruto était comme déconnecté et le voir ainsi les brisa. Ils avaient devant eux une enveloppe sans âme, son corps était avec eux mais son esprit était loin. Trop loin. Inatteignable.

Il était au total opposé de son caractère habituel, complètement amorphe et immobile, beaucoup trop silencieux. Il restait allongé et malgré les paroles des plus âgés, il ne réagissait à aucun mot. Le seul point positif qu'ils pouvaient constater, c'était que son corps avait repris sa carrure et il semblait moins fatigué physiquement, il possédait encore de légères cernes mais elles étaient beaucoup moins inquiétantes que la dernière fois qu'ils avaient vu le fils Uzumaki.

En voyant _son _Kuso-gaki ressemblait à une enveloppe sans âme, Kurama sentit sa haine augmentait d'une façon considérable pour le descendant Uchiwa et une colère sourde pour la petite renarde, qui en prendrait pour son grade lorsque l'Akatsuki Bis sera hors d'état de nuire et qu'il l'aura sous la patte.

Ses violents ressentiments durent se sentir parce que Naruto tourna son regard pour le plonger dans les orbes ardentes de son ami. Et comme un enfant qui cherchait un modèle, ou cherchant un point d'ancrage à laquelle se raccrocher, ses yeux brillèrent de la même violence que celle de son Bijū.

L'Hokage se redressa en position assise sans lâcher Kurama de ses yeux qui avaient de nouveau une lueur de vie… Mais pas celle que tous espéraient.

\- Kurama… Murmura Naruto d'un ton bas et froid qu'Iruka et Tsunade ne lui reconnaissait pas.

\- Je suis là. Toujours. Répondit de la même manière le renard en lui donnant une petite tape de son museau sur son nez, en entourant son corps d'un de ses appendices.

\- Je vais les anéantir. Déclara Naruto.

Sa déclaration dites de façon froide et impitoyable fut accompagnée par la transformation de ses pupilles qui se fendirent et devinrent rouge/orangé. Un rictus malveillant pris place sur ses lèvres et son chakra chargé de haine se répandit autour de lui et de Kurama, forçant la blonde et le brun à se reculer vivement.

\- Eux et tous ceux qui m'en empêcheront. Ajouta-t-il en se levant lentement alors que sa chevelure se noircit subitement.

Naruto plongea son regard dans celui surpris et effrayé de Tsunade et d'Iruka, qui n'auraient jamais cru cela possible. Ce n'était pas possible qu'il se métamorphose ainsi… Pas _lui_ et pourtant… Leurs yeux n'avaient jamais vu aussi bien que ce qui était en train de se dérouler, et sur quoi ils n'auraient absolument aucune emprise.

Une chose était sûre, ce que le conseil avait craint se produisait et personne n'était préparée au changement de Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

* * *

**Chapitre terminée ^^**

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Bien, nul, passable ?**

**Les pensées de Sasuke ?**

**Sasuke va-t-il retrouver Abigaël ou arrivera-t-il trop tard ? Comment se passera la confrontation entre le père et la fille si elle avait lieu ?**

**La folie de Sakura et sa confrontation avec Len ? Avec Ryōta ?  
Surpris du retournement d'un des équipiers de Sasuke ?**

**L'intervention d'Iruka et Tsunade, leur sentiment vis-à-vis de Naruto et leur culpabilité ?**

**Kyûbi et son instinct protecteur ? Le changement total de notre héro ? Surpris ou prévisible ?**

**Je suis impatiente de lire vos avis, vos suppositions pour la suite ou vos critiques, tant qu'elles sont constructives ^^**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et vous dis à bientôt ^^  
Xoxo :***


	25. Métamorphose drastique

**Bonjour, bonjour chère lectrice/Lecteur ^^**

**Je tiens d'abord encore à sincèrement remercier et grandement toutes celles et ceux qui me suivent et qui ont mis mes histoires dans leur follows et favoris ^^**

**Je constate beaucoup de lecture mais pas énormément d'avis, je sais que je me répète mais laissez-moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, cela fait toujours plaisir de savoir que mon histoire plaît et ma motivation n'en sera encore que plus grande pour continuer à écrire et pouvoir vous satisfaire :-)**

**Je répondrais à vos reviews et répondrais à vos questions à la limite du possible, si cela ne spoils pas le reste de l'histoire ^^  
N'hésitez surtout pas si vous avez des idées ou des suppositions pour la suite de mon histoire et qui sait ? Peut-être que je pourrais les incorporer ;-)**

**Disclamers :**** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement sauf ceux qui vont apparaître et qui ne font pas partie de l'Histoire original où de d'autres mangas que je préciserais à la fin si cela arrive.**

**Je n'ai pas vu Boruto donc aucune référence - si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas fait exprès - à l'exception de certains noms dont j'ai entendu vaguement parler. N'hésitez pas à me spoils, cela ne me gêne pas du tout, car je ne compte pas suivre Boruto, j'arrive pas, enfin pour l'instant du moins ^^**

**Pairing:**** Sasu/Naru/Sasu. Kiba/Hinata. ****Shikamaru/Temari. Kakashi/Iruka pour les plus mentionnés.**

**Rating :**** M pour violence, langage vulgaire. Hétéro et Yaoi donc sexe entre hommes. Homophobes s'abstenir.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira et qu'il vous donnera envie de connaître la suite :-)**

* * *

À l'exception de Lee et Tenten qui se trouvaient en mission, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Akamaru, Saï, Chôji, Nagisa et Sakura - qui les surpris tous – étaient tous présent sous la demande de Naruto. Ils étaient statufiés par l'homme qui leur faisait face.

C'était vraiment _leur_ Naruto Uzumaki qui se trouvait dans la même pièce qu'eux ?! Comment avait-il pu s'être métamorphosé ainsi ?!

La tension était à son comble alors que les pupilles bleutées et fendues de l'Hokage de Konoha, qui étaient à moitié dissimulées par ses mèches dorénavant de jais, les dardaient d'un regard méprisant et qui leur filait des frissons dans le dos. Elles étaient si malveillantes qu'ils n'avaient qu'une envie : Prendre leurs jambes à leur cou.

\- Je vais partir moi-même à la recherche de cette Akatsuki bis. Annonça la voix encore plus sombre et grave de l'Hokage.

\- Naruto-kun… Commença prudemment la chef Hyûga.

\- Toutes vos recherches n'ont mené à rien jusque-là. Coupa Naruto en la regardant avec dédain, la faisant instinctivement reculer d'un pas. Ils sont encore en libertés et ma fille est sûrement morte quelque part.

\- C'est beaucoup trop dangereux, n'oublie pas qu'ils veulent Kyûbi… Tenta doucement Ino, qui haïssait le changement si soudain de son frère de cœur. Et on…

\- Ferme-là, Yamanaka. Gronda durement Naruto en dévoilant ses canines allongées.

Ino blêmit en déglutissant difficilement et n'osa plus dire un mot, ne pouvant s'empêcher de baisser la tête face au regard intensément polaire.

Un spasme violent les parcouru tous à l'inhabituel dangerosité et l'inhumanité qui émanait de l'Uzumaki.

Tous étaient choqués et perturbés du comportement du blond. Ils n'auraient jamais pensé pouvoir ressentir de la crainte devant leur ami d'ordinaire si sociable et aimant… Mais c'était le cas et ils ne savaient pas du tout comment réagir ou quoi dire…

Même Shikamaru était complètement dépassé par les événements. Événements dont Kyūbi les avait mis en garde quelques semaines plus tôt… Il n'aurait juste pas pensé que cela prendrait ce changement-_là_…

\- Je vais partir à leur recherche et je ne vous demande pas votre avis. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis l'Hokage de ce village et vous n'avez aucun ordre à me donner.

\- Tu es sérieux ?! S'énerva Kiba, se remettant du changement drastique de son ami d'enfance. On se crève tous le cul pour retrouver Abigaël, stopper l'Akatsuki, venger Sasuke et te protéger, ne pensant à rien d'autres que ça depuis des années. Tu es peut-être notre Hokage mais tu n'as pas pour autant le droit de nous causer comme si c'était de notre faute et encore moins le droit de te comporter comme un connard alors qu'on ne fait que s'inquiéter pour toi !

\- Kiba-kun. Appela doucement Hinata en posant une main apaisante sur son épaule.

Le maître-chien serra ses poings tremblants et tenta de s'apaiser en inspirant profondément, tout en continuant de fixer furieusement son meilleur ami. Meilleur ami qui avait baissé la tête, dissimulant entièrement ses yeux de ses mèches devenues de jais.

\- C'est bon ? T'as fini ? Questionna placidement Naruto, augment la tension chez ses amis à son ton si étrangement insensible.

\- Pardon ? Souffla Kiba qui sentit sa colère revenir au triple galop à l'indifférence du Jinchuriki. Je sais ce que tu ressens mais c'est pas une raison pour…

Le chef Inuzuka n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il se retrouva brutalement plaqué contre la porte d'entrée du bureau, la faisant vibrer sous le choc du violent impact.

Kiba ferma les yeux en émettant un sifflement au pic de douleur dans sa colonne vertébrale et à l'arrière de sa tête, puis sa respiration fut coupée par une poigne ferme autour de sa gorge et les doigts appuyant fortement sur sa trachée empêchèrent difficilement son souffle de s'introduire dans ses poumons.

Kiba rouvrit ses yeux pour les plongés dans ceux orangés/rougeâtres de son ami, il aurait dégluti s'il le pouvait devant la haine puissante et meurtrière qui faisait briller les prunelles si joyeuse et amicale en temps normal.

\- _« Je sais ce que tu ressens » _? Répéta mauvaisement Naruto en ricanant froidement, refroidissant davantage l'atmosphère déjà oppressante. Tu as perdu ta femme ? Ton fils ou ta fille s'est enfui de Konoha pour la venger ? Tu as trompé Hinata avec une personne pour qui tu n'as absolument aucun sentiment ? Et pire encore, t'es-tu convaincu et imaginé pendant toute cette étreinte que c'était avec ta femme à qui tu faisais l'amour ? Tu as pris une putain de décision de merde que tu regrettes chaque jour et qui a obligé Hinata et tes enfants à se mettre en danger ?! Dis-moi donc, Inuzuka. Raconte-moi ton histoire que je n'ai pas l'air de connaître ! Raconte-moi que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir envie de tout dévaster dans ce putain de village, parce que tous tes amis sont heureux avec leur famille et qu'ils te rappellent tous ce que tu as perdu ! Dis-moi que je ne suis pas le seul à me sentir totalement minable, inutile et faible. Tellement faible et inutile que cela a obligé ta moitié à se sacrifier et ton enfant à devenir une Nukenin, alors que c'était ton rôle d'empêcher ça et d'agir ! Dis-le-moi, Kiba !

La tirade intensément haineuse et profondément remplie de souffrance de Naruto jeta un silence encore plus morbide dans le bureau.

Tous les chef de Clans présents purent enfin sentir la douleur que ressentait leur ami, leur frère, au plus profond de lui. Des tourments que Naruto leur avait toujours si bien dissimulé derrière ses grands sourires. Une souffrance qu'ils n'avaient jamais perçue aussi aisément qu'aujourd'hui. Les paroles qu'il avait prononcées avec tant de haine et de peine raisonnait en eux comme un électrochoc, comme une lame aiguisée planté directement dans leur aveuglement, leur ouvrant violemment et douloureusement les yeux.

Kyûbi avait raison et ils ne pouvaient plus se voiler la face dorénavant… Ils n'avaient absolument rien vu de la peine qu'éprouvait leur ami et s'étaient montrés aussi égoïste les uns que les autres. Ce qui avait compté pour eux, c'était que Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze se relevait toujours quoi qu'il arrivait. Que cela soit Shikamaru ou Hinata, ils s'étaient simplement contentés de l'image de l'homme souriant et optimiste qu'était toujours le blond, celui sur qui on pouvait compter quoi qu'il arrivait et qui écoutait sérieusement sans jamais juger et se moquer.

Ses amis n'avaient rien vu et pire… N'avaient pas voulu chercher à comprendre…

Shikamaru baissa les yeux en repensant à la discussion qu'il avait eu avec l'Uzumaki concernant la soi-disant haine d'Abigaël envers lui… Après cela, il avait cru que cela s'était arrangé en voyant l'attitude de nouveau déterminée de son ami…

Il s'était fourvoyé lourdement, car c'était beaucoup plus profond que ce qu'il croyait…

Comme il s'était fourvoyé en rappelant le mari de Naruto car finalement…

Sasuke avait fini de tout empiré… Car il le savait, il avait été inquiet de l'attitude de Naruto lorsqu'Abigaël avait déserté – l'obligeant à contacter Sasuke - mais le blond se serait remis plus ou moins sur pied et de la bonne manière, il en était sûr et certain, mais le retour de l'Uchiwa et surtout le fait qu'il soit reparti avait été la goutte d'eau pour Naruto…

Était-ce une si mauvaise chose ce changement si cela permettait de retrouver l'Akatsuki et Abigaël ? Cela permettrait-il à Naruto de redevenir comme avant et qu'ils oublient enfin cette histoire ?

Hinata serra sa poitrine sous la culpabilité qui l'assaillait et qui faisait palpitait douloureusement son cœur, sa respiration se fit plus difficile à mesure qu'elle prenait conscience de la douleur de son frère de cœur, son corps tremblait sous les lourdes émotions qui pesaient sur ses épaules.

Elle, qui avait toujours été si observatrice vis-à-vis de son ancien amour de jeunesse…

Les larmes s'écoulèrent lentement et silencieusement de ses yeux nacrés en pensant amèrement qu'elle n'avait rien remarqué depuis toutes ses années… Depuis quand était-elle devenue si aveugle à la souffrance de son frère de cœur ?

Finalement… Connaissaient-ils vraiment l'Uzumaki autant qu'ils le croyaient ?

\- Je…

Kiba ne savait plus quoi dire, il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il pourrait dire finalement.

Toutes les questions rhétoriques que lui avaient posé Naruto ne possédaient qu'une seule et même réponse : Non.

Non… Il ne pouvait comprendre ce que ressentait son ami depuis ces nombreuses années écoulées, ni ce qu'il vivait au quotidien. Il ne pouvait seulement qu'imaginer…

Il n'avait pas vécu le quart de ce qu'avait subi l'Uzumaki pendant sa vie mais Kiba savait… Il savait que si cela avait été le cas, il serait devenu fou et à enfermer alors que Naruto était resté le même, même s'il ne faisait que semblant pour ne pas les inquiéter… Jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

Le maître-chien jeta un coup d'œil à sa femme qui pleurait silencieusement, tout autant bouleversée qu'Ino, puis sur Akamaru qui avait baissé sa tête en regardant par-dessus ses long cils le dos du blond en geignant de tristesse et d'angoisse, à cause de ses sentiments se calquant instinctivement sur ceux de l'Uzumaki.

Son cœur se pinça en n'imaginant ce que pouvait ressentir le blond, il comprenait enfin son changement radical…

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze était tout simplement à bout et avait atteint sa limite. Il ne pouvait plus faire semblant de leur montrer qu'il allait parfaitement bien et que cette histoire ne le touchait pas plus que cela.

Finalement…

Pourquoi en vouloir à Naruto qui avait vécu plus de malheur que quiconque sur cette terre ? Il avait perdu ses parents à sa naissance. Il avait été haï pendant des années par le reste de son village pour une chose dont il n'y était pour rien. Il était le Jinchuriki d'un Bijū qui lui en avait fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres. Ce dernier était de nouveau convoité par une organisation dangereuse et dont ils ne savaient rien malgré toutes leurs recherches matin, midi, soir et nuit. Il avait perdu son meilleur ami et définitivement cette fois, puis sa fille unique l'avait plus ou moins abandonné en ne lui laissant qu'une lettre… Et il en passait des combats qu'il avait dû mener pour se faire enfin reconnaitre à sa juste valeur.

Comment pouvait-il continuer à lui en vouloir ? Tout ce qu'ils pourraient dire renforcerait ses pensées noires : qu'il était faible et qu'aucun d'eux ne lui faisait confiance. Pour un homme comme Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, qui avait gagné la grande guerre et qui avait réalisé son rêve de devenir Hokage alors que tous croyaient qu'il n'y parviendrait jamais, c'était une chose difficile à supporter…

Peu importe son changement en fin de compte… Il continuerait à le soutenir.

Kiba posa prudemment une main sur le poignet de ce frère à qui il avait juré d'être à ses côtés jusqu'à sa mort. Il fit une légère pression et ses yeux brillèrent de résolution. Il espérait que Naruto comprendrait ce que son regard signifiait.

Le seul qui remarqua cette lueur fut Saï, puis Naruto qui leva un sourcil.

\- On veut aussi retrouver, Abigaël. Intervient prudemment Shikamaru, coupant le silence de plomb. On veut la retrouver, elle et l'Akatsuki autant que toi et pour ça, on doit rester uni. Si on veut les vaincre alors on doit rester soudé contre eux et tu ne dois pas mettre ta vie en danger et que tu le veuilles ou non, on ne laissera jamais cela arriver.

L'anciennement blond tourna sa tête de moitié pour regarder son conseiller du coin de son œil bleu sombre.

Naruto desserra sa poigne autour de la gorge de Kiba quand celui-ci devint un peu trop blanc. Le Jinchuriki relâcha entièrement son ami qui s'appuya contre la porte pour reprendre ses esprits et sa respiration, toussant grassement à la reprise si subite de son souffle qui lui brûla la gorge, ses membres tremblaient et il ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément pour calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur, tout en se frottant son cou rougi où se discernait des traces de griffures dû aux ongles de Naruto qui s'étaient allongés.

\- Tu es plus que notre ami et notre Hokage, Naruto-kun. Ajouta Hinata de sa voix douce et compréhensive. On sera toujours à tes côtés car on t'aime mais tu ne dois pas prendre de décision irréfléchie.

L'Hokage émit un sifflement dédaigneux tout en contournant son bureau pour reprendre place sur son siège. Il les fixa tour à tour, toujours avec son regard océan si glaciale, tout comme sa voix.

\- J'en ai complètement rien à foutre que vous soyez ou non à mes côtés. Ma décision est prise et je ne reviendrais pas dessus. Comme vous n'avez pas l'air de m'avoir entendu la première fois alors je vais vous répéter une dernière fois : Je ne vous demande pas votre avis. Vous pouvez disposer. Ordonna froidement Naruto.

Le blond n'attendit pas de réponse. Il fit pivoter son siège pour se positionner face à la fenêtre et dos à ses subordonnés.

Tous hésitèrent en fixant le dos de l'Uzumaki. Ils voulaient vraiment l'empêcher de prendre une décision si dangereuse. Mais le Jinchuriki était si résolu qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi rajouter pour tenter de le convaincre et lui faire entendre raison… Ce qui sera d'autant plus difficile avec le changement drastique de son caractère…

Après un rapide regard entre eux, ils se résignèrent à contre-cœur en sachant malheureusement qu'ils ne pourraient rien changer dans l'immédiat. Ils devront se réunir le plus vite possible pour trouver une solution et ce, très rapidement. Ils ne pouvaient laisser Naruto se plonger plus profondément dans les ténèbres et trouver un moyen qu'il redevienne comme autrefois, avant que cela ne soit irréversible…

Seul Nagisa resta après un rapide regard entendu avec Sakura.

\- Que veux-tu ? Questionna sèchement Naruto.

\- Moi, je comprends ce que vous ressentez…

\- Vraiment ? Ricana mauvaisement le blond sans pour autant le regarder.

Nagisa contourna le bureau pour se placer face à son Hokage qui ne posa pas un seul regard sur lui, les yeux voilés braqués sur un point invisible au dehors, les jambes croisées et le coude appuyé sur l'accoudoir et la tête posée sur son poing.

\- J'ai perdu une amie qui m'était très chère… À cause de moi, elle a été tuée… Commença Nagisa, faisant serrer la mâchoire à Naruto. Cela fait peut-être des années mais sa mort m'ait toujours autant douloureuse… J'ai jamais pu vraiment m'en remettre… Même quand ses meurtriers ont enfin payé pour leur acte…

Naruto leva enfin les yeux sur lui et le regard brillant du corbeau le fit soupirer d'une lassitude profonde. Il n'avait pas la patience et encore moins l'envie de supporter d'autres souffrances en plus des siennes. Il aimait bien le plus jeune mais il avait d'autres chats à fouetter que ses états d'âmes, qui n'était pas sa priorité et qui ne le concernait en rien.

Ses pensées dérivèrent de nouveau vers l'organisation, Sasuke et sa fille…

Dès le lendemain, il se rendrait dans tous les villages que cet Akatsuki Bis avait attaqués. Si ses soi-disant ami n'acceptaient pas ses décisions alors qu'ils aillent tous au diable. Il n'attendait plus rien de personne, ce temps-là était révolu.

Naruto se débrouillerait lui-même et ne compterait que sur ses propre capacités et sur Kyūbi, comme cela avait toujours été. Personne ne l'empêcherait plus jamais de faire ce qu'il voulait car tout ce qui en résultait n'était que de la souffrance et des drames.

Naruto avait compris une chose essentielle lorsqu'il s'était réfugié auprès de Kurama.

Pendant son « repos », ses souvenirs avaient défilé comme un film, revivant tous leurs moments passés, bons et mauvais, s'attardant quelques fois sur des souvenirs marquants. Des événements qui lui avaient permis d'avancer, de continuer à se battre et de se relever quand tout semblait perdu.

Malgré un début chaotique entre eux, son Bijū l'avait toujours soutenu et protégé, depuis bien plus longtemps qu'il ne le croyait, beaucoup plus que n'importe qui de sa connaissance.

Kurama tenait à lui bien avant que leur relation ne change officiellement lors de leur arrivée sur l'île, où il avait fait la rencontre de Killer Bee. C'était le seul sur qui il pouvait vraiment se reposer et être entièrement lui-même. Le seul qui le regardait avec aucune pitié et qui ne faisait jamais semblant de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait.

Kurama croyait en lui et en sa force. Plus que quiconque dans son propre village…

Pourquoi être devenu Hokage ? Pourquoi l'avoir tant désiré ? Pourquoi vouloir protéger ce village et ses habitants finalement ? À l'exception d'Iruka, Jiraya, Tsunade, Hinata et de Shikamaru et même Itachi, tous l'avaient déjà fait souffrir… Si ces derniers n'avaient pas été présents pour lui…

Que serait-il devenu ?

Aurait-il fini par abandonner son rêve ? Serait-il devenu une boule de vengeance et de haine comme Sasuke ? Aurait-il laissé Kurama prendre entièrement possession de son corps et détruire le village pour lequel ses parents se sont sacrifiés ?

En repensant à sa confrontation de tantôt avec Kiba, Naruto ferma les yeux. Il était prêt à tuer Kiba si ce dernier aurait été trop loin dans ses paroles… Et il savait…

Il aurait éprouvé, ni regret, ni remord…

Car dorénavant, il tuerait quiconque qui se mettrait en travers de sa route et ce, même si ce quelqu'un s'avérait la douce et aimante Hinata.

Kyūbi avait raison. 6 années de bonheur ne pouvaient compenser tant d'années de solitude et de souffrance… Il aimait Sasuke au-delà de toute rationalité et ne regretterait jamais d'avoir conçu Abigaël avec l'Uchiwa, mais…

Naruto sortit de ses sombre pensées lorsque des lèvres fines et douces se posèrent sur les siennes, le faisant froncer des sourcils. Naruto rouvrit les yeux pour regarder le noiraud qui avait clos les siens en l'embrassant.

Depuis combien de temps s'était-il perdu dans ses réflexions ?

Nagisa s'éloigna après quelques instants.

\- … Que crois-tu faire ? Questionna l'Hokage d'une voix monotone.

\- Je tiens à vous… Beaucoup… Quoi que vous fassiez et décidiez, je vous suivrai n'importe où. Déclara sincèrement le plus jeune.

Naruto garda le silence et Nagisa prit cela pour une invitation. L'Aka reposa ses lèvres sur celles du Jinchuriki mais lorsqu'il voulut approfondir le baiser, l'Hokage le stoppa net en attrapant fermement ses deux poignets qui s'étaient enroulés autour de sa nuque.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était une erreur et que ça ne se reproduirait plus. Gronda Naruto en le reculant et se levant.

\- Et je sais que vous m'avez dit que vous l'aimiez, mais… Mais _il_ n'est plus là.

\- Arrête. Menaça sérieusement l'anciennement blond en plissant ses yeux qui brillèrent dangereusement en le relâchant.

\- Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi vous obstinez-vous à ne pas vouloir retrouver le bonheur ?! Continua-t-il tout de même, montrant clairement son agacement et son incompréhension. _Il_ vous a abandonné, _vous_ et _votre_ fille. Certes, c'était pour vous protéger mais _il_ aurait dû vous faire confiance, comme nous tous. _Il_ serait toujours auprès de vous à l'heure actuelle et l'organisation stoppée depuis bien longtemps.

Naruto détourna le regard et fixa un point invisible par-dessus l'épaule du plus petit, ses paroles chemin faisant dans son esprit. Nagisa n'avait peut-être pas tort mais Sasuke était toujours en vie quelque part…

Peut-être cela aurait été plus simple si…

L'Uzumaki s'assombrit à la pensée qui tentait de s'immiscer perfidement dans son esprit. Il aimait profondément son mari, au-delà de tous ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer…

Mais ce dernier les avait abandonnés pour courir après l'Akatsuki… Il l'avait abandonné… Encore… Pour un but qu'il s'était fixé en le mettant à l'écart et pire encore, le laissant derrière… Pour la énième fois…

Et dire qu'il était jusqu'à aller mettre son égo et sa fierté à la poubelle pour supplier Sasuke. Il s'était mis à nu et avait baissé totalement les barrières qu'il avait minutieusement érigé pour le séparer de ses émotions - surtout négatives - depuis sa « mort », mais l'Uchiwa l'avait quand même quitté et comme un voleur…

C'était trop à ce qu'il pouvait endurer. Il en avait marre et était à bout.

Naruto aimait Uchiwa Sasuke d'une façon inconditionnelle, irrévocable et trop intense, engendrant un mal atroce dans sa poitrine, la compressant dans un étau amer dont il n'arrivait pas à l'en sortir, et qui l'empêcher de correctement respirer… Comme lors de leur première rencontre dans le repère d'Orochimaru, trois ans après sa désertion…

Puis… La haine… Cette haine froide et ardente qui prenait beaucoup plus de place et d'ampleur… Qui devenait tout autant douloureuse et cruelle chaque jour qui s'écoulait.

Son esprit s'obscurcissait depuis son réveil et il n'avait plus envie de se battre contre cette noirceur qu'il croyait disparu depuis bien des années, et qui avait tenté plus d'une fois de reprendre le dessus depuis le départ de l'Uchiwa. Il avait réussi à la garder sous contrôle, mais depuis le départ d'Abigaël…

Il ne supportait plus cette situation et il était bien déterminé à éliminer l'organisation qui les avait tous séparé, et qui désirait lui enlever son Bijū.

Puis, il dirait enfin ses quatre vérités à son meilleur ami et lui foutrait son poing dans la gueule par la même occasion, voire deux.

Quant à sa progéniture, il donnait pas cher de sa peau non plus mais ses pensées envers son compagnon lui firent serrer les poings. _S'il_ n'était jamais parti alors Abigaël…

\- Rentre chez toi. Ordonna froidement Naruto, sentant sa haine s'intensifiait trop dangereusement.

\- Non. Refusa net le Noiraud. Pourquoi ?! Je sais que vous tiendrais jamais à moi comme à _lui_, mais je veux savoir pourquoi vous refusez d'ouvrir votre cœur.

\- Et toi, alors ? Ricana moqueusement l'anciennement blond en se rasseyant en croisant les bras, un rictus mesquin aux lèvres. Pourquoi t'obstinait alors que tu sais que je t'aimerais jamais comme tu le souhaites ?

\- Parce que comme j'ai dit à Kyūbi-sama, vous le valez et vous méritez ce qui a le mieux. Répliqua immédiatement Nagisa avec volonté.

Naruto perdit son rictus quand Nagisa se plaça à califourchon sur ses genoux. Le Jinchuriki observa intensément et froidement Nagisa et ses joues qui rosirent suite à sa déclaration.

Oui… Malheureusement, cela aurait été plus simple… Il s'en voulait qu'à moitié de cette pensée mais sans _lui _alors peut-être qu'il aurait pu passer à autre chose…

C'était bien illusoire…

Sans _lui_, il n'aurait jamais éprouvé tant de bonheur et de sérénité même si cela n'avait été qu'éphémère… Il n'aurait pas non plus eu Abigaël et ressentir cette joie de devenir papa…

\- Je l'ai dans la peau… Souffla Naruto d'une voix lointaine, faisant froncer les sourcils au Corbeau. Peu importe le nombre de fois… Que j'ai essayé de le haïr de toutes mes forces, cela n'a été qu'un échec cuisant… Je le haïssais tellement mais quand je le voyais…

Naruto s'interrompit et ferma un instant les yeux, un micro-sourire aux lèvres mais qui disparut tout aussi vite, reprenant un air impassible.

\- Pourquoi je n'ouvre pas mon cœur ? Parce que tout ce que j'ai à dire est à personne d'autres que Sasuke… Je ne m'obstine pas à ne pas vouloir retrouver le bonheur auprès de quelqu'un d'autre… Mais même si je le désirais, je sais que quoi que je fasse ou qui je rencontre… Il est et sera toujours le seul… Je sais seulement que je ne pourrais jamais aimer personne d'autre que mon mari…

Nagisa baissa la tête et dissimula son regard agacé et frustré grâce à sa chevelure nuit, tout en faisant attention de ne pas laisser l'amertume et la colère envahir son chakra et se trahir.

Le Noiraud ne le sentait pas dans sa voix car celle-ci restait bizarrement très neutre, mais tout le corps de l'Hokage lui criait que c'était peine perdue, tout comme le prénom de cet enfoiré de Sasuke qui s'était étrangement adouci dans la bouche de Naruto.

Il devait pourtant être sûr. Il ne pouvait échouer dans sa mission…

\- Je peux vous poser une question ? Questionna Nagisa en relevant les yeux.

Naruto l'incita d'un regard à la lui poser, lui faisant bien comprendre que selon la question, il n'aurait peut-être pas de réponse.

\- Quand on a fait l'amour… Avez-vous vraiment seulement pensé qu'à Uchiwa Sasuke ?

L'Uzumaki fixa un instant les lèvres pincées du plus jeune, puis de nouveau sur son regard ténèbre. Regard qui craignait la réponse mais qui en avait besoin.

Naruto soupira en se passant la main dans ses cheveux ébènes, il était vraiment épuisé de tous ceux qui souhaitaient qu'il se justifie de ses mots et de ses actes. Il l'avait pourtant avoué à Kiba et le plus jeune était présent à cet instant.

Croyait-il qu'il avait menti pour faire culpabiliser son ami d'enfance ?

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Naruto repensa à la nuit qu'il avait partagé avec Nagisa Aka.

* * *

**Chapitre terminé ^^**

**Je vous avoue qu'il devait se passer un peu plus de chose mais j'ai décidé de le couper car il devenait vraiment trop long et qu'ainsi on se concentre que sur le changement drastique de notre blondinet favori ^^**

**Comment avez-vous trouvé le changement de Naruto ? Sa confrontation avec ses amis et la réaction de ses derniers ? Ses pensées si à l'opposé de son caractère habituelle ?**

**Aviez-vous deviné qu'il reviendrait aussi métamorphosé ?**

**Le prochain chapitre sera donc un Flash-back concernant la relation entre Naruto et Nagisa et de la nuit qu'ils ont passée.**

**Vous verrez aussi comment Shikamaru et les autres voient Nagisa.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et j'espère qu'on pourra partager nos avis ^^**

**Xoxo :***


	26. Succomber

**Bonjour chère lectrice/Lecteur ^^**

**Je tiens d'abord encore à sincèrement remercier et grandement toutes celles et ceux qui me suivent et qui ont mis mes histoires dans leur follows et favoris ^^**

**Disclamers :**** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement sauf ceux qui vont apparaître et qui ne font pas partie de l'Histoire original où de d'autres mangas que je préciserais à la fin si cela arrive.**

**Je n'ai pas vu Boruto donc aucune référence - si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas fait exprès - à l'exception de certains noms dont j'ai entendu vaguement parler. N'hésitez pas à me spoils, cela ne me gêne pas du tout, car je ne compte pas suivre Boruto, j'arrive pas, enfin pour l'instant du moins ^^**

**Pairing:**** Sasu/Naru/Sasu. Kiba/Hinata. ****Shikamaru/Temari. Kakashi/Iruka pour les plus mentionnés.**

**Rating :**** M pour violence, langage vulgaire. Hétéro et Yaoi donc sexe entre hommes. Homophobes s'abstenir.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira et qu'il vous donnera envie de connaître la suite :-)**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_K100dra _: _Merci énormément pour ta review, elle me fait énormément plaisir ^^_

_Je suis ravie que le couple Sasuke/Naruto te plait autant, j'adore écrire leur relation en faisant attention de respecter au maximum le caractère des personnages :-)._

_Je suis heureuse que mon histoire te donne envie de la relire, cela me donne encore plus envie de continuer de partager cette histoire :-)_

_Il faudra s'armer d'encore d'un peu de patience pour les retrouvailles, elles seront loin d'être facile, mais je garde le suspense :-P_

_Je te remercie vraiment beaucoup pour tes encouragements, cela me va droit au cœur et j'espère sincèrement que cette suite te plaira tout autant ^^_

_A bientôt,  
Je te souhaite une bonne lecture  
__Xoxo :*_

_Priscji _: _Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, cela me touche beaucoup^^_

_Et non, je ne l'ai pas arrêté mais avec le boulot, c'est un peu compliqué de trouver le temps d'écrire :-(_

_J'espère que cette suite ne te décevra pas et qu'elle te plaira autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire,_

_Encore merci et à bientôt pour les prochains chapitres :*_

_Je te souhaite une bonne lecture :*_

_Arkelenia __: Merci pour ta review, elle me fait énormément plaisir ^^_

_Je suis encore plus heureuse de savoir que je t'ai fait aimer le couple Sasu/Naru, je t'avoue que je n'étais pas spécialement fan au début non plus et puis, j'ai lu des fictions sur eux et cela a été le coup de foudre *-*_

_Je suis plus qu'heureuse même, j'adore écrire leur relation, tout en faisant attention à respecter leur caractère au maximum.  
Je te rassure que tu n'es pas la seule qui a eu du mal avec cette tromperie, mais j'en avais besoin pour le développement des personnages._

_On en sera plus sur Sasuke dans les prochains chapitres mais il faudra s'armer d'encore un peu de patience, j'aime garder le suspense jusqu'au bout ;-)_

_Je continue mes histoires sur Naruto et j'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres ^^_

_Encore un grand merci pour tes encouragements et à bientôt pour le nouveau chapitre de ''Lien-bonus'' qui arrivera prochainement mais je ne peux te dire exactement quand,  
Xoxo :*_

_Je te souhaite une bonne lecture :*_

_Guest __: Merci pour tes encouragements et j'espère que cette suite te plaira ^^_

_Je te souhaite une bonne lecture :*_

_Xoxo :*_

* * *

**Flash-back quelques mois plus tôt :** _Un mois après la rencontre avec Nagisa._

Nagisa était en retrait près de la porte du bureau alors que Naruto discutait avec Shikamaru et Hinata concernant les derniers mouvements inquiétant de l'Akatsuki, enfin…

Le blond soupira profondément en claquant le rapport d'un de ses Shinobis sur son bureau.

\- Mauvaise alerte, c'était qu'un gamin qui disait que son grand-frère faisait partie de leur organisation pour effrayer ses camarades qui se moquaient de lui.

\- Galère… Soupira Shikamaru en lisant le rapport à son tour.

Naruto se prit la tête entre ses mains et ferma les yeux, un mal de tête carabiné le prenant. Toujours et encore des fausses alertes. Il en avait plus que marre, il était exténué.

Naruto dormait mal ces dernières semaines… Enfin, c'était quand il parvenait à fermer les yeux, ce qui arrivait que très rarement… Ses nuits étaient peuplées de cauchemar de sa fille baignant dans une marre de son propre sang, ou Sasuke au prise de leur ennemi et se faisant torturer jour et nuit…

De plus, il avait perdu tout son appétit. Son estomac ne pouvait plus retenir quoi que ce soit, sauf de l'eau ou du café… De toute façon, rien que la vue de la moindre nourriture lui filait la nausée… Même les Ramen ne l'extasiait plus…

Naruto regrettait d'avoir fait promettre à son mari d'abandonner ses rapports journalier… Il voulait au moins savoir s'il allait bien et qu'il n'était pas à l'agonie…

L'Uchiwa lui manquait affreusement…

Chaque jour, il hésitait à le recontacter mais il n'avait pas le courage, ni la force… Il était parti après tout et cela faisait 10 ans qu'il supportait cette situation et l'Uchiwa était encore en vie et en bonne santé…

\- Naru-chan ! Appela Hinata plus fortement, le faisant sursauter.

Naruto plongea ses yeux océans voilés d'épuisement pour croiser ceux inquiets de sa sœur de cœur.

\- On la retrouvera. Sourit-elle en plaçant sa main sur la sienne, posé sur son bureau. Mais pour l'instant, tu dois te reposer.

\- Oui, tu fais peur à voir. Intervient Saï qui pénétra dans le bureau, les faisant tous se retourner.

\- Ferme-là, toi. Sourit Naruto en roulant des yeux. Tu as quelque chose ?

\- Un type qui porterait la même description que Minarda aurait été aperçu vers les abords de Kiri et il n'était pas accompagné. Informa l'ancien de la Racine, les faisant tous se redresser, Naruto le premier.

\- Je vais prendre quelques Hyûga avec moi et je partirais avec Kiba demain dans la matinée. Décida la chef Hyûga en se levant.

\- Merci, Hina-chan.

Hinata contourna le bureau et posa un baiser affectueux dans les mèches blonde en lui caressant l'arrière de la tête, plongeant ses doigts dans ses fils d'or pour masser tendrement son crâne, ce qui réussit à détendre progressivement le Jinchuriki. Elle s'écarta et posa sa main libre et qu'elle voulait consolante sur son épaule avec un sourire tendre.

Naruto sourit tristement et il posa sa main sur celle plus fine et ivoire en signe de remerciement.

\- On va la retrouver, ne perds surtout pas espoir comme tu en as l'habitude.

Après ses mots qui apaisèrent plus ou moins l'Uzumaki, Hinata sortit pour prévenir ses coéquipiers de mission et son mari.

Shikamaru jeta un coup d'œil à Nagisa qui était resté silencieux tout le long du conseil et reposa son regard sur le blond.

Naruto croisa ses yeux sombres et comprit de quoi il désirait discuter mais il secoua négativement la tête. Il ne le voulait pas. Pas maintenant. Il n'était pas encore prêt à aborder de nouveau le sujet. Il avait simplement besoin d'être seul.

Le chef Nara se résigna et se leva, il contourna à son tour le grand bureau et lui donna une petite tape amicale derrière la tête, faisant grommeler Naruto.

\- Non mais sérieux, arrête avec ma tête ! Râla derechef l'Hokage en se frottant sa partie touchée et le regardant avec mécontentement, mais avec un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

\- Baka. Sourit à son tour Shikamaru en sortant du bureau.

L'Uzumaki ricana face au soutien voilé de son fidèle conseiller et ami, puis il reposa son attention sur Saï qui était toujours présent.

\- Tu voulais autre chose ?

\- C'est l'anniversaire d'Ino.

Naruto leva un sourcil en ne comprenant pas. C'était quoi le rapport avec… ? Anniversaire ? Ino ? Ino… INO !

Naruto se décomposa la seconde suivante devenant rouge, puis vert, puis blanc cadavérique.

L'ancien membre de la racine sourit face aux changements de couleur et la panique grandissante de son Hokage et ami.

\- J'ai complètement oublié ! S'épouvanta le blond en se levant brusquement de sa chaise, la faisant basculer à terre. Je suis mort ! Elle va me tuer ! M'étriper ! Me découper et me donner à bouffer aux chiens des Inuzuka !

Saï ricana face à Naruto qui se mit à faire les cent pas dans son bureau, s'insultant de bien des noms.

L'Anbu n'allait jamais le dire à voix haute mais voir l'Uzumaki avec ce comportement le réchauffait et le rassurait. Le voir morose, anxieux et si absent n'était pas du tout l'Uzumaki Naruto qu'il connaissait et qui lui avait ouvert les yeux.

Ino l'avait aidé à comprendre bien des choses et il ne la remercierait jamais assez, mais le blond avait fait bien plus que cela.

Naruto Uzumaki lui avait sauvé la vie.

Saï était satisfait de voir que son annonce avait eu l'effet escompté. Naruto avait besoin de penser à autre chose et essayer de décompresser. Comme eux tous d'ailleurs… Il s'inquiétait aussi pour Abigaël mais à être tous autant sur les nerfs et le qui-vive n'allaient pas les aider, au contraire.

Saï savait que c'était encore plus dur pour l'Hokage mais comme l'avait si bien dit Hinata, il ne devait pas perdre espoir et se reprendre.

\- _Je pensais que tu avais changé, Sasuke-kun…_

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien lui prendre ?! C'est une fille, non ?! Je vais demander à Hina-chan ! Elle, elle saura m'aider ! S'enthousiasma le blond en frappant son poing droit dans sa paume gauche, se réjouissant de son illumination.

Sans attendre la moindre réponse, Naruto sortit en courant de son bureau pour rattraper la fille Hyûga, évitant soigneusement de croiser la blonde volcanique et rancunière qu'était Ino, qui pouvait se montrer plus redoutable et terrifiante que sa Obaa-chan.

Saï roula des yeux, puis il se tourna vers Nagisa en affichant un sourire plus que faux, le même qu'il avait lorsqu'il faisait encore parti de la Racine.

Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils, détestant l'aura que dégageait soudainement l'Anbu en le fixant sans cligner des yeux.

\- Tu cherches quoi ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu arrives pour nous informer que tu as vu Abi-chan en compagnie de Minarda. Tu refuses la prime que t'offres Naru-kun. Tu décides de rester à Konoha. On te retrouve quasiment toujours à ses côtés et tu le regarde avec un peu trop d'insistance. Énonça le mari d'Ino, sans une émotion dans la voix.

\- En quoi est-ce étonnant ? Questionna Nagisa sur la défensive, ce que remarqua immédiatement le plus âgé.

Saï ne dit rien et continua à fixer le plus jeune, qui se tendit à mesure de son silence et de son regard inexpressif qui le dévisageait sans gêne.

Nagisa se sentit mal à l'aise face au regard insistant de l'Anbu. Ce dernier semblait chercher la moindre faille en lui et il tenta de se détendre le plus possible pour ne pas se trahir, ou éveiller le moindre soupçon sur ses véritable intentions.

Saï était connu pour ne pas être un adepte sur la compréhension des sentiments et pourtant, il avait l'impression que le brun lisait en lui comme un livre ouvert, que le Noiraud pouvait trouver toutes les informations qu'il souhaitait et ça, ce n'était pas normal.

Si en plus de Kiba Inuzuka, il devait faire attention au mari Yamanaka, sa mission risquait de traîner en longueur… Sur ce point, il avait été idiot. Il s'était seulement méfié de Kyūbi à cause du lien puissant qui l'unissait à son porteur, mais les autres amis de l'Hokage n'étaient pas à sous-estimer et encore moins à ignorer.

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Uchiwa était trop bien entouré et aimé. Sa mission s'annonçait plus difficile que prévue, mais rien qu'il n'ait déjà affronté et d'insurmontable. Il devait seulement se montrer encore plus vigilant et attentif…

\- Je n'ai plus personne. Commença Nagisa d'une voix douce, sans montrer son agacement vis-à-vis du plus vieux. Je veux seulement trouver ma place, Naruto-san m'a donné cette chance.

\- Saï-sama.

L'Anbu regarda du coin de l'œil le Shinobi à la porte du bureau qui venait de l'interpeller avant qu'il ne réplique.

\- Votre fils est ici et vous demande.

Saï hocha simplement la tête et le Shinobi se retira sans plus de cérémonie, ayant capté la tension glaciale dans le bureau. Le mari d'Ino reporta toute son attention sur Nagisa qui était plus détendu qu'il y a quelques minutes.

\- Naru-kun donne trop facilement sa confiance. Parla enfin l'Anbu en lui tournant le dos. On surveille tous de très près ses arrières, surtout Shika-kun et Kiba-kun.

Sans un mot de plus, il sortit.

Nagisa comprit très bien le sous-entendu, ou plutôt la menace, et serra les poings et les dents.

* * *

**Quelques heures plus tard** :

La fête battait son plein dans la grande maison Yamanaka. Tous se détendaient malgré encore une certaine tension à cause des derniers évènements, mais ils essayèrent de ne plus y penser, juste le temps de la soirée d'anniversaire de la fleuriste.

Naruto écoutait avec amusement les « disputes » entre Ino et Kiba, qui se cherchaient des poux depuis le début de la soirée. Saï n'aidait pas vraiment à calmer les prises de tête et s'amuser à jeter de l'huile sur le feu entre les deux amis, ce qui était d'une extrême facilité, ce qui était exaspérant pour certains.

L'Hokage regarda chacun de ses amis et il aurait dû être heureux, mais deux personnes manquaient pour que cela soit parfait. Son sourire s'effaça en pensant à son mari et sa fille…

Comment pouvait-il penser à s'amuser alors que les deux être les plus précieux dans sa vie était si loin de lui, et peut-être en danger ?

Il n'y pensa qu'un instant avant qu'un verre ne se matérialise devant ses yeux devenus légèrement vitreux.

Naruto suivit de ses prunelles la main gracile possédant des ongles droits et bien coupés qui détenait le verre, puis son regard glissa sur le poignet droit où trônait un bracelet en argent, puis remonta le long du bras dénudé, pâle et fin jusqu'à plonger son regard dans celui sombre mais doux de son interlocuteur. Interlocuteur qui n'était autre que Nagisa.

L'Hokage lui sourit en tâchant d'étouffer son mal-être et attrapa le verre en le remerciant. Il ne put réprimer un frisson lorsque ses doigts frôlèrent ceux du plus jeune et il retira vivement sa main en détournant les yeux, en se pinçant fortement les lèvres.

Nagisa esquissa un sourire que le blond ne vit pas, en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Tout le long de la soirée, Naruto enfila verre sur verre, le remplissant dès que son contenu était vide et ce, de la première bouteille qui était à sa portée. Naruto avait bien précisé à Kurama qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il le dessoule.

Le renard avait grommelé pour la forme mais avait tout de même accepté. Son Jinchuriki avait besoin de se vider la tête même s'il n'approuvait pas sa façon de le faire avec de l'alcool. Cependant, Kurama souhaitait que _son _Kuso-gaki lâche prise l'espace d'une soirée et ne pense qu'à lui pour une fois.

Naruto en profita après l'accord de son Bijū.

Le fils Uzumaki-Namikaze discutait et s'amusait avec tout le monde avec une gaieté qui l'avait abandonné depuis dix longues années. Et bien que c'était en très grande partie grâce à l'alcool, tous furent heureux de le revoir aussi détendu et reprenant sa joie de vivre.

Pourtant, ils savaient que cette situation ne serait qu'éphémère dès le lendemain, alors ils profitaient de retrouver le Naruto Uzumaki qu'ils avaient connu lorsque tout allait encore bien.

Naruto était près de tous ses amis, mais restait toujours aussi proche de Nagisa. Ces deux-là se rapprochèrent progressivement sous l'œil attentif et méfiant de Shikamaru et moins discret de Kiba et de Saï, qui restèrent froid et distant lorsque le plus jeune les approchait.

Malgré que tous leurs amis leur disaient de ne pas s'en faire et que Nagisa était quelqu'un de bien, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être sur le qui-vive depuis son arrivée. Il avait son caractère bien à lui mais par moment, son image se superposait à celle de l'Uchiwa disparu, ce qui n'était pas vraiment pour plaire au maitre-chien et qui ne s'en cachait pas le moins du monde…

Cela alarmait d'autant plus Shikamaru et à juste titre, surtout lorsque son ami blond avait des instants d'absence en regardant Nagisa, ce qui arrivait beaucoup trop souvent ces derniers temps.

Le génie Nara avait fait des recherches très poussés à l'aide de Saï mais ils n'avaient rien trouvé de compromettant concernant le jeune Aka. Venu au monde à Konoha et l'ayant quitté avec son parrain au décès de ses parents, alors qu'il avait à peine 8 ans. Parents morts dans l'incendie de leur maison. Son parrain avait été tué par des brigands à Kumo quelques années plus tard. Nagisa avait voyagé ici et là et ne s'était jamais posé, il n'avait aucune famille et pas vraiment d'ami.

Rien d'inquiétant en somme, mais le génie avait un mauvais pressentiment…

Temari le sortit de ses pensées en lui donnant un coup de poing dans l'épaule, le faisant profondément soupirer et dévier son regard de Naruto et de Nagisa.

\- Vous êtes un Baka. Rigola Nagisa à l'entente d'une mission du blond qui avait bien failli finir en catastrophe.

\- On ne parle pas comme ça à son Hokage. Réprimanda faussement Naruto avant d'éclater de rire à son tour. Mais c'est vrai que j'avais pas assuré sur ce coup-là.

Naruto s'affala comme une masse contre le canapé en fermant les yeux, ricanant gravement. Il les rouvrit et finit son verre d'une traite, puis le regarda avec un air de parfait idiot naïf, un grand sourire euphorique aux lèvres. C'était pas si mauvais que ça finalement, après s'y être habitué.

Il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où qu'il s'était senti aussi léger, sans le lourd poids de ses responsabilités sur les épaules. Il était bien et apaisé, malgré la chaleur dévorante qui irradiait son corps entier.

Naruto n'était pas dupe et savait que le lendemain, tout ce qu'il avait cherché à oublier reviendrait en force et qu'il récolterait une migraine mémorable, mais au moins, peut-être qu'il pourrait enfin trouver le sommeil grâce à tout l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité.

C'était lequel d'ailleurs ? Du Saké ? Whisky ? Vodka ? Peut-être bien un mélange des trois… Ou 4 en avisant la bouteille de Rhum à côté des trois autres.

Naruto haussa les épaules et rigola en se léchant les lèvres où persistaient le goût sucré et légèrement âcre de l'alcool. Il n'avait plus fait attention au bouteille qu'il avait attrapé pour se servir, surtout depuis qu'il avait arrêté de grimacer et de tousser lorsque cela lui brûlait le gosier.

Combien de verre avait-il absorbé ? 10 ? 15 ? Peut-être bien son vingtième ? Il avait arrêté de les compter depuis bien longtemps et il s'en fichait de toute façon. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'il ne pensait à rien d'autres que ses amis présents pour lui, à l'alcool qui lui faisait tant de bien et qui détendait son corps et embrumait son esprit agité.

Naruto se donna une impulsion avec le dossier de canapé et se rassit en tanguant dangereusement sur les côtés, mais se reprit rapidement en pouffant. Malgré ses yeux brumeux et qui se troublèrent, il entreprit de se resservir un mélange des bouteilles présentes devant lui, mais avant qu'il ne puisse se saisir de la première après trois tentatives fructueuses, une main parfaitement manucurée et aux ongles soignés le stoppa en entourant son poignet.

Naruto fronça les sourcils et leva son regard sur Ino, qui semblait bien alcoolisé mais beaucoup moins que lui, ce qui le fit rire de ses pensées, sans savoir pourquoi cela l'amusait autant.

\- Je crois que tu as assez bu comme ça, Naru-chan. Sourit tendrement la blonde en lui retirant doucement son verre.

\- Hein ?! Beeh noon, 'quiète, j'vais parfait'ment bien ! Sourit béatement Naruto en la gratifiant d'un clin d'œil complice.

\- Ah bon ? Tu es sûr ? Lève-toi alors.

Naruto roula des yeux en pouffant de nouveau mais obéit avec un air légèrement agacé, très peu crédible avec son sourire idiot, ses yeux rieurs et ses joues rosies. Il s'appuya sur l'accoudoir de son côté et en prenant bien appui sur ses pieds, il força pour se lever.

Malheureusement, dès qu'il força encore un peu sur ses mains et ses jambes, la pièce se mit à tourner rapidement autour de lui et son estomac se retourna, son corps céda sous son poids et il retomba lourdement et sans aucune grâce sur le canapé, le laissant un instant ébahi.

\- Bon… Bah… J'crois qu'j'vais… Bien que ça. S'esclaffa-t-il en se passant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Pas si… Oui, voilàà. Bredouilla-t-il en éclatant de rire.

\- On va te raccompagner chez toi. Rigola doucement la blonde.

\- Dernier… Avant. Réclama l'Uzumaki en voulant reprendre son verre.

Néanmoins, Ino le mit hors de sa portée.

Naruto fit une moue suppliante et ses yeux de chiens battus à son amie qui roula des yeux à sa tentative. La fleuriste en profita que Saï passa près d'elle pour attraper toutes les bouteilles et les lui donner. L'Anbu partit les ranger non sans un sourire moqueur pour son Hokage. Hokage qui émit un grognement mécontent à cette traitrise.

\- Je tiens trop à toi pour te laisser faire un coma éthylique.

\- Avec… Kyūma ? Impossible ! Rigola l'Hokage.

\- Kyūma ? Questionna la blonde en levant un fin sourcil, pas vraiment sûre de comprendre.

\- Been oui.

Naruto rigola sous l'œil désespéré d'Ino, bien qu'elle était amusée par le comportement enfantin de son frère de cœur. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Shikamaru quand celui-ci se posta à côté d'elle, blasé comme à son habitude.

Naruto continua de se bidonner dans le canapé en comprenant qu'il avait mélangé le nom de son Bijū, et que c'était pas plus mal ainsi. Son très cher Papa poule lui en voudrait si ses amis connaissaient son véritable prénom.

\- Je vais le ramener, je suis crevé et quelque chose me dit que ce crétin sera inapte à travailler demain. Soupira le génie Nara, faisant pouffer sa meilleure amie.

\- Tu dis ça, mais cela fait du bien de le voir ainsi… Sourit Ino en regardant son Hokage qui rigolait sincèrement avec Kiba.

\- Mouais… J'aurais préféré dans d'autres circonstances quand même et sans alcool.

\- Ah commence pas. Râla la blonde en lui donnant un coup de poing à l'épaule. On s'est amusé toute la soirée et je veux qu'on se souvienne de cette soirée.

\- Ça va, ça va. Grimaça plus que sourit Shikamaru en roulant des yeux, se frottant distraitement l'épaule. _Pourquoi me frappe-t-elle toujours ? _Pensa-t-il encore plus blasé.

Nagisa leur jeta un regard. Il avait entendu leur discussion et cela mettait un frein à ce qu'il avait concocté. Naruto n'ayant rien entendu trop obnubilé par les idioties de Kiba, il se décida à prendre les choses en mains.

\- Je vais vous raccompagner, Naruto-sama.

Kiba grogna et Shikamaru fronça instantanément les sourcils en regardant le plus jeune qui s'était levé en tendant sa main à Naruto.

L'Uzumaki sembla hésiter un instant en fixant cette main ivoire qui était si douce, puis il la saisit d'une forte poigne. Nagisa tira le Kage à lui pour l'aider à se relever.

Naruto qui avait forcé sur ses jambes bascula en avant et s'écroula sur Nagisa, qui se rattrapa tant bien que mal grâce au bord de la table basse, la faisant un peu reculer en arrière et faisant tanguer dangereusement les verres restants. Le blond s'excusa en rigolant et se redressa, vacillant sur ses jambes flageolantes. Les yeux bleus embrumés d'alcool ne pouvaient détourner son regard brillant des prunelles ébènes qui le fixaient avec inquiétude, contrastant avec le visage qui affichait un air supérieur et légèrement railleur.

\- _Sasuke ?_

\- Ne t'embête pas, c'est sur mon chemin. Intervient sèchement le génie Nara, sortant Naruto de sa contemplation.

\- T'quiète p'tit Shika-chan ! Intervient Naruto en regardant son conseiller avec un sourire, que Shika comprit. T'fait d'jà assez pour moi.

Le chef Nara s'apprêtait à insister mais la main d'Ino qui se posa sur son épaule l'interrompit.

Shikamaru la regarda et il put deviner qu'elle espérait vraiment un rapprochement entre les deux Shinobis, ce qui lui déplut fortement. En omettant le fait qu'il n'avait aucune confiance en lui, si un certain descendant était mis au courant du rapprochement qu'espérait Nagisa, il ne donnait pas cher de la peau du plus jeune…

Malheureusement, il ne pourrait rien dire sur ce sujet qui compromettrait la mission de Sasuke… Mais peut-être que ça résoudrait bien des soucis…

\- Naru-chan est entre de bonne mains et de plus, tu dois m'aider à tout ranger, cher meilleur ami !

Shikamaru pâlit en regardant le désastre du salon, puis il soupira profondément mais fut rassuré en entendant Ino prendre Kiba et Saï à partie pour tout remettre dans l'ordre. Après tout, c'était aussi de leur faute si son salon ressemblait autant à un champ de bataille, alors elle était bien décidée à ce qu'ils mettent la main à la pâte.

Kiba se plaignit immédiatement en signalant que Naruto n'était pas tout blanc dans le désordre qui régnait, excuse démontait par Hinata qui lui fit remarquer que ce dernier tenait à peine sur ses jambes.

Naruto ne se fit pas prier pour narguer son ami d'enfance en lui tirant la langue, digne d'un enfant de 4 ans, faisant bien rigoler l'assemblée. L'Inuzuka avait grommelé mais ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec sa très chère femme.

Au vu de son état avancé d'ébriété… Naruto aurait plutôt tout détruit.

Après les au revoir de Naruto et de Nagisa au reste du groupe, puis d'Hinata, Shino, Tenten et Lee qui étaient tout aussi épuisés et alcoolisés que leurs amis, l'Hokage partie appuyé lourdement sur le plus jeune, qui rigolait à une de ses blagues idiotes.

\- C'est quoi votre problème ? Questionna la blonde, une fois que leurs amis furent sortis.

Shikamaru, Saï et Kiba se tournèrent sur Ino, qui les fixait avec mécontentement et les poings sur les hanches.

\- Nagisa fait tout pour s'intégrer et vous le traitez comme un pestiféré, sérieusement, c'est quoi votre problème ?

\- Je lui fais pas confiance. Répondit honnêtement Saï.

\- Cela ne m'étonne pas de toi, mais vous deux ? Sérieusement ?

\- Il est trop « parfait » pour être honnête. Cracha Kiba en jetant férocement une canette vide dans un sac poubelle. Et je le sens vraiment pas.

\- Et c'est quoi qui te fais dire ça ? Ton instinct canin ? Railla Ino, le faisant grogner. Pourtant, Akamaru ne réagit pas comme un crétin, lui.

Le chien qui était allongé jusque-là releva la tête et jappa en direction de son ami et maître, approuvant les dires de la fleuriste. Ami-maître qui siffla en le dardant d'un regard mauvais, refaisant baisser la tête à son ami à quatre pattes.

\- Kiba a raison. Intervient Shikamaru en croisant les bras sur son torse, les yeux plissés. Personne n'est parfait et étrangement, il semble avoir toute les qualités du monde.

\- C'est quoi cette façon de penser ?! S'offusqua la blonde en ouvrant la bouche sous le choc. Il a des défauts comme tout le monde.

\- Ah oui ? Tu peux m'en citer un, toi ? Interrogea rageusement Kiba en croisant les bras à son tour, lâchant la poubelle qu'il tenait.

Ino ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle la referma et réfléchit. Elle n'en trouvait pas… À l'exception de sa jeunesse… Il était gentil, drôle, généreux, il s'inquiétait pour tout et n'importe quoi, il était bienveillant et n'hésitez jamais pour donner un coup de main… Comme Naruto…

\- Peut-être que je n'en trouve pas dans l'immédiat mais en quoi est-ce un problème ? Car si cela en est un, donc vous pensez que Naruto nous cache quoi ?

\- Ne mélange pas tout, Ino, on connait Naruto depuis qu'on est gamin, et il a des défauts que je pourrais te citer. Contredit Shikamaru.

\- Tu pensais la même chose de Sasuke et regarde où cela a mené. Grogna l'Inuzuka en sentant une fureur sans pareil incendiait son être en pensant à l'Uchiwa.

\- Nagisa n'est pas Sasuke.

\- Pourtant, il lui ressemble. Continua le génie Nara, choquant la blonde qui le regarda, médusé. Je ne parle pas que de son physique mais il peut se montrer froid et sarcastique, quand vous ne voyez qu'une petite boutade innocente. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il cherche, mais je sens parfaitement qu'il n'est pas lui-même quand il est avec nous.

\- Vous délirez. Soupira Ino en se passant la main dans ses longues mèches blonde. Et cela serait quoi son but ? De rendre notre meilleur ami heureux ? De parvenir à lui faire oublier un instant toutes les emmerdes qui lui sont tombés sur le coin du nez ? De le faire sourire de nouveau comme avant toute cette merde ? C'est pas ça que vous désirez ? Vous voulez le voir encore se morfondre et rester plus bas que terre ? Avoir peur chaque jour qu'il ne prenne une décision qu'on ne souhaiterait pour rien au monde ? Un acte irréparable et ineffaçable ? On est en train de le perdre, vous ne voyez pas ça ?! Vous qui vous croyez si intelligent, comment pouvez-vous ignorer le fait qu'il redevienne peu à peu comme avant ?! S'agaça franchement Ino.

\- Ino…

\- Laisse tomber Shikamaru, vous me gonflez. Sortez d'ici. Ordonna froidement la fleuriste en tournant les talons, puis se retourna un instant pour fixer son mari. Toi, tu dors où tu veux mais pas à ici.

* * *

**Du côté de Naruto et Nagisa :**

Après que Nagisa ait rassuré Hinata sur le fait qu'il veillerait sur Naruto et qu'il la préviendrait s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit, la chef Hyūga les salua et leur souhaita bonne nuit avant de se rendre chez elle. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas empêcher son inquiétude vis-à-vis de l'état de Naruto. Son ami était plus fragile qu'il le laissait paraître, et le fait qu'il ait autant bu lors de cette soirée ne la rassura pas, malgré les mots rassurant de Nagisa…

\- _Sasuke-kun, dépêche-toi de revenir…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto et Nagisa reprirent leur chemin en direction de chez l'Hokage, sous les rires communicatifs et joyeux d'un Naruto d'humeur très espiègle, faisant sincèrement rougir Nagisa à certaines taquineries. Nagisa lui donna une très faible tape sur le torse avec une moue faussement vexé, redoublant l'éclat de rire de l'Uzumaki.

\- Dobe. Grommela le corbeau en roulant des yeux.

Le rire du Jinchuriki s'estompa net et il se statufia sur place, croyant avoir mal entendu et obligeant le plus jeune à s'arrêter. Naruto fixa le plus petit avec un air sombre et les yeux étrangement pétillants.

Nagisa leva les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux intense et voilés du Jinchuriki, l'interrogeant de son regard ébène.

\- Tu as dit quoi ? Murmura Naruto, la voix rauque et voilée par un sentiment que Nagisa ne parvenait à déchiffrer.

\- Que vous êtes un Baka. Un problème ? S'inquiéta Nagisa.

Naruto ferma les yeux et détourna le regard en secouant négativement la tête… L'alcool et lui ne faisaient vraiment pas bon ménage ce soir… C'était pas la première fois que son imagination lui jouait des tours pourtant…

Nagisa eut un sourire mesquin en reprenant leur marche dans un silence pesant et loin de la bonne humeur de plus tôt.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils parvinrent à l'entrée du domaine Uchiwa et malgré son esprit encore bien embrumé et le regard légèrement vague, Naruto se dégagea doucement de l'emprise de Nagisa et s'éloigna de deux pas. Le blond tituba sur ses jambes tremblantes et alourdie, et il ferma les yeux lorsque la brise fraîche de la nuit lui caressa agréablement le visage, lui faisant un bien fou et calmant plus ou moins la chaleur qui le parcourait. Il avait de plus en plus chaud à cause de l'alcool qui s'écoulait dans ses veines, et c'était plus vraiment très agréable, sans compter ce qu'il avait cru entendre de son compagnon de route…

\- Tu peux rentrer chez toi, maintenant. Intima sérieusement l'Hokage avec un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant et jovial…

\- Je ne vais pas vous laisser tout seul. Refusa le Corbeau, n'ayant pas été dupe.

\- Nagisa, t'as fait beaucoup.

\- Je préfère d'abord vous savoir en sureté chez vous et bien au chaud dans votre lit. Vous avez beaucoup trop bu.

Naruto sourit avec gratitude en lui ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux, faisant doucement râler le plus jeune qui fit une moue boudeuse et un poil vexé, qui fit reprendre sa bonne humeur au grand blond.

\- T'inquiète donc pas pour moi, j'ai Kyūbi qui m'empêches de faire des bêtises. Rigola Naruto. C'est un vrai papa poule.

\- _Ferme_-_là, Gamin. _Grogna ledit papa-poule, faisant de nouveau rire son porteur.

\- Va te reposer, Nagisa. Salua Naruto en se retournant.

Mais à peine qu'il eut fait un pas, il s'emmêla les pieds et trébucha en avant en poussant un petit cri de surprise, pas très viril. Nagisa qui était resté attentif à l'Hokage, le rattrapa rapidement par le bras mais le poids loin d'être plume de Naruto l'entraîna dans sa chute.

Nagisa grimaça sous la douleur quand son dos et l'arrière de sa tête heurta assez brutalement le sol, puis un gémissement étranglé franchi ses lèvres lorsque le corps de l'Uzumaki s'affala lourdement sur le sien, lui coupant sa respiration un instant.

Les deux Shinobis restèrent ainsi quelques instants, le temps de reprendre de leur légère frayeur, plus de la violente nausée venant du Jinchuriki, qui inspira profondément pour s'empêcher de vomir sur son jeune ami.

Naruto se redressa difficilement sur ses coudes de chaque côté de la tête du plus jeune, qui avait toujours les yeux fermés sous la douleur qui le tiraillait dans ses membres.

\- Pardon. Grommela le blond en tentant de se relever mais ses bras tremblants et les nausées plus intense l'en empêchèrent. P'tain…

Nagisa rouvrit ses yeux pour les plonger dans ceux brumeux d'alcool de l'Uzumaki, qui n'enlaidissait en rien le sublime bleu de ses yeux, les rendant même plus profond.

Le Corbeau esquissa un sourire en coin arrogant et ses yeux exprimèrent rapidement la moquerie, faisant se crisper Naruto devant _cette _ressemblance.

\- Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter, hein ? Questionna Nagisa d'une voix basse affreusement suave, en passant ses deux mains dans le dos de Naruto.

Naruto ne prononça pas un mot et continua à le fixer. Ses yeux dérivèrent sur les lèvres fines et roses étiraient dans un rictus amusé, un si semblable au _sien. _Tout comme ses yeux si ébènes et profonds qui le regardaient comme s'il était… _Tout._

Le regard du Jinchuriki s'assombrit progressivement en sentant son corps s'échauffait lentement mais sûrement, alors que la langue de Nagisa passa sur ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes, qui lui était si tentante… Et ce n'était pas que dû à l'alcool…

Naruto sursauta lorsqu'il entendit une poubelle se renversait bruyamment au loin.

L'Uzumaki se releva comme s'il s'était brûlé et tituba plus dangereusement sur ses jambes en se reculant. Il ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément l'air frais pour calmer le haut-le-cœur qui l'avait violemment pris en bougeant si vite, et des environs qui se mirent à subitement tournoyer autour de lui, augmentant cette sensation de malaise qui l'avait parcouru en étant si proche de Nagisa.

Nagisa se releva à son tour en le regardant avec anxiété, jubilant intérieurement de l'effet désirait qu'il avait produit chez l'Hokage.

Naruto se passa la main sur son front brûlant et moite en expirant l'air qu'il avait emmagasiné, dégageant une partie de son visage dissimulé par sa chevelure de blé.

\- … Vraiment… Rentre chez toi… Intima Naruto à voix basse, presque suppliante.

\- Je ne vous abandonnerais pas. Refusa le plus jeune. Jamais.

Naruto rouvrit les yeux et fut touché par la sincérité du jeune homme. Il n'eut pas la force de protester davantage et se laissa faire lorsque Nagisa attrapa doucement son bras droit pour le reposer sur ses frêles épaules, le soutenant de son autre bras dans son dos.

Les deux Shinobis reprirent leur marche silencieuse seulement entrecoupé par les sons de leur pas sur le pavé.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher et attiré comme un aimant, l'Hokage plongea son nez dans les cheveux doux et soyeux du plus jeune. Il ferma les yeux en humant l'odeur de menthe poivré et de boisé qui émanait du plus jeune.

Les souvenirs le submergèrent instantanément sans qu'il ne puisse les réprimer… Des souvenirs tout autant douloureux qu'agréable…

\- _Sasuke…_

Naruto se reprit lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent soudainement de marcher.

\- Où sont vos clefs ? Demanda Nagisa en levant son regard sur Naruto qui le fixait avec intensité, sans cligner des yeux.

Le Corbeau retint un sourire en discernant aisément une lueur orangé au fond des prunelles azurées. Des prunelles océanes qui possédaient toujours ces différentes teintes de bleu qui le fascinait toujours autant, bien malgré lui…

Cet homme possédait un regard rempli de tant de pureté. Un regard dénué de malice ou de n'importe quel péché dont Homme et Femme étaient dotés et qui s'en servait sans aucun remord…

L'Humanité de Naruto pourrait même en venir à lui faire regretter sa mission… Il se demandait vraiment comment son blond avait pu se marier avec un type comme Uchiwa Sasuke…

Cela le dépassait.

Nagisa retient difficilement un froncement de sourcils à ces pensées. Il ne décevrait pas son amant et n'éprouverait aucun regret.

Le jeune homme sortit de ses réflexions lorsque Naruto attrapa simplement la poignet et ouvrit la porte dans un léger grincement, sans ouvrir la bouche et le quitter des yeux.

Nagisa les fit pénétrer à l'intérieur du manoir et referma la porte d'un coup de talon, soupirant de bien-être à retrouver un peu de chaleur, bien que celle de l'Uzumaki l'avait bien protégé du froid. L'Aka retira doucement le bras du mari Uchiwa autour de lui et lui retira prudemment sa veste, puis le fit asseoir prudemment sur un tabouret dans l'entrée et lui retira ses chaussures.

\- Je peux me déshabiller tout seul. Marmonna le blond pour la forme, les joues légèrement rosies en s'adossant au mur dans son dos.

\- Usuratonkachi. Sourit le plus jeune en roulant des yeux.

\- Quoi ?

\- Baka, si c'est pour vous casser la figure dans les escaliers, non merci.

Nagisa rigola et Naruto se maudit une fois de plus en serrant les poings, détournant le regard. Il aimerait tellement dire que c'était à cause de l'alcool… Mais cela arrivait beaucoup trop souvent ces derniers temps… Quand Nagisa lui parlait même d'une chose banale, il avait l'impression d'entendre la voix de son mari et il avait encore plus l'impression de devenir fou…

Puis la ressemblance frappante entre l'Aka et l'Uchiwa était vraiment minime… Beaucoup trop…

Les seules grandes différence étaient que Nagisa était plus petit et frêle que Sasuke. Il était moins développé et dessiné physiquement que _son _Uchiwa. Son corps était encore en pleine fleur de l'âge et le faisant presque ressemblait à un enfant à ses côtés. Il possédait des traits plus enfantins et ses yeux n'avaient pas autant d'expérience que ceux de son mari, beaucoup moins de souffrance et de haine.

Mais il n'y avait que cela…

Même yeux sombres où il pouvait aisément s'y noyer. Même chevelure de jais, ce qui démangeait affreusement ses doigts qui désiraient passer entre les mèches pour apprécier leur texture. Mèches qui retombaient gracilement devant le visage fin à la couleur de la porcelaine. Une peau ivoire qui était douce et sans aucune imperfection, même minime. Une bouche fine et rosée qui esquissait si souvent des sourires en coin amusé ou des rictus moqueur. Et un fort caractère, il était borné et quand il avait une idée en tête, il ne l'avait pas ailleurs, allant à l'extrême pour ceux qu'il aimait.

Le mari Uchiwa baissa le regard sur Nagisa, qui lui retira sa seconde chaussure et l'aida à se relever. Le blond y parvint mais avec un peu de difficulté, il tangua dangereusement et c'était de plus en plus difficile de pouvoir dissimuler son état, ce qui se confirma par le petit sourire que lui fit Nagisa, le faisant de nouveau détourner le regard en rougissant.

Les Shinobis se dirigèrent dans les escaliers mais lorsqu'ils entreprirent de commencer la montée, Nagisa en premier, Naruto glissa sur la première marche et fit renverser le corbeau en arrière, qui s'assit lourdement sur les marches ne s'y attendant pas. Naruto se retint à temps grâce à la rambarde pour ne pas écraser le jeune homme.

Naruto se trouvait à moitié affalé sur lui et soutenu par sa main droite posée sur la rambarde alors que la gauche était sur la marche près de la tête à Nagisa.

Passé la surprise, le plus jeune rigola suivit de près par l'Uzumaki.

\- Je vais plus boire, fini. Décida fermement le blond en ne pouvant calmer son éclat de rire.

\- Hum. Émit simplement l'Aka en ricanant doucement.

\- Arrête ça. Gronda subitement le blond.

\- De quoi ? Se calma Nagisa en le regardant avec incompréhension.

Naruto ne répondit rien et se redressa, très difficilement avec son corps tremblant et la soudaine fatigue qui alourdissait son corps, il ne voulait plus qu'une chose : dormir et ne plus penser à rien. Ni _personne. _Comme lorsqu'il était chez Ino.

Cependant, Nagisa lui attrapa la main avant qu'il ne se soit totalement relevé pour le ramener au plus proche de son corps. Naruto fut décontenancé un instant, puis il fronça les sourcils en percevant l'éclat dans les prunelles sombres.

\- Vous me plaisez. Avoua Nagisa d'une voix basse et sincère, faisant se raidir Naruto.

\- Ça ira maintenant. Je peux me débrouiller. Se braqua automatiquement l'Uzumaki en se dégageant un peu brusquement de la prise du jeune Aka.

\- Attendez, je…

\- Non.

La voix dure et froide de Naruto contrastait énormément avec ses prunelles brillantes de douleur, et qui passaient par toutes les émotions qu'il avait réussi à refouler lors de la soirée d'anniversaire. Le blond secoua la tête et monta ses escaliers avec prudence et très lentement en s'aidant de la rambarde pour ne pas s'écrouler, ou vomir à cause d'un mouvement trop brusque.

Naruto se fit violence pour ne plus se préoccuper de Nagisa, qui était toujours figé dans les escaliers, et d'oublier sa déclaration.

L'Hokage arriva dans la chambre d'ami et retira son gilet pour le jeter négligemment au sol, puis son t-shirt qu'il balança rageusement sur une chaise, sentant l'agacement augmentait de plus en plus dans son être. L'alcool ne parvenait plus à lui faire oublier ceux qu'il avait perdu, ce qu'il souhaitait depuis des années… Ni le désir qui tiraillait son corps et son esprit…

Naruto entendit des pas monter les escaliers et pénétrer prudemment dans la chambre. Il se raidit quand des bras fins à la couleur de l'ivoire entourèrent doucement sa taille, et qu'un torse chaud se colla contre son dos dénudé.

\- Naruto… Murmura une voix douce et grave à son oreille, le souffle chaud lui caressant agréablement son point sensible à la base de sa nuque.

_Cette _voix… Suave… Velouté… Rauque… Voilé de désir et d'envie… Possessive… Brûlante…

Sasuke…

La respiration de Naruto s'accéléra progressivement lorsque les doigts sur son torse se mirent à caresser délicatement sa peau, légèrement recouverte de sueur. Il ferma les yeux lorsque les lèvres effleurèrent comme une plume la peau de son dos, le faisant inconsciemment frémir. Les doigts continuèrent leur lente balade jusqu'à son ventre, pour dessiner avec une étonnante précision les contours du sceau complexe de Kurama. La bouche ne restait pas en reste et parcouru le haut de son dos, puis ses omoplates, sa nuque et plus précisément, son point sensible, qu'elle se mit à tendrement mordiller, puis à la lécher, laissant une chaude et agréable traînée mouillée à son passage.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que sa virilité se réveille sous les caresses de plus en plus appuyées, et qui savaient quoi faire pour attiser ce feu qui le consumait toujours entre les mains de son mari.

Naruto ne parvenait plus à réfléchir, ni à ordonner correctement ses pensées. La voix de Sasuke raisonnait toujours à ses oreilles, les caresses sur son corps qui le parcourait sans jamais hésiter et qui savait où elles allaient et ce qu'elles faisaient, les baisers sur son épiderme qui devenait brûlante à chaque seconde, le torse chaud qui se plaquait plus fermement contre son dos.

\- Mon seul et unique ami…

L'Hokage se retourna vivement pour embrasser férocement et avec ardeur celui qui lui avait tant manqué. Son esprit était totalement incapable de réfléchir correctement, son corps et l'alcool le faisant pour lui. Il ne pensait plus qu'à dévorer cette bouche contre la sienne, ne faire qu'un avec ce corps étroitement collé contre le sien.

Un gémissement fut émis contre ses lèvres alors qu'il reculait le corps fin pour le plaquer contre l'un des murs de la chambre d'ami, continuant de ravager ses lèvres au goût de tomate, toute droite cueilli du jardin.

Naruto gronda fortement lorsque les mains agiles agrippèrent sa chevelure pour rapprocher leur deux visages, et que le corps contre lui se cambra pour plus de contact.

Naruto n'entendit même pas le grognement guttural de Kyūbi au fond de son esprit, trop accaparé par les sensations qui étaient décuplés et qui le contrôlaient.

Tout dans son être n'était qu'accaparé par la douceur et le goût de _ses_ lèvres. De _sa_ main gauche qui agrippait toujours fermement ses cheveux alors que _sa_ gauche griffait férocement son point érogène. _Son _parfum à l'odeur de menthe poivré et de boisé qui emplissait délicieusement ses narines et lui faisait tourner la tête. Comme toujours.

En manque de souffle d'un côté comme de l'autre, Naruto relâcha la bouche qui était maintenant humide et gonflée, mais il continua à dévorer la peau à la saveur sucré au niveau de la mâchoire, puis il mordit possessivement le cou à la couleur de la neige et se délecta du grognement sourd qu'émit le plus jeune et du sexe qui était tendu à son maximum contre le sien.

\- Naruto-sama… S'éleva soudainement une voix qu'il ne put reconnaitre dans l'immédiat.

Une voix plus fluette. Moins profonde. Plus douce. Moins grave. Beaucoup plus jeune.

Naruto se figea d'un coup et se recula d'un bond en posant une main tremblante sur sa bouche humide et chaude, d'où s'échappait sa respiration sifflante et irrégulière, observant Nagisa avec les yeux écarquillés d'effroi à ce qu'il venait de faire…

\- Pardon… Je… Oublie ça ! Souffla Naruto en se retournant, fermant les yeux pour reprendre ses esprits et son souffle.

Comment avait-il pu perdre ainsi son contrôle ? Comment avait-il pu confondre son mari avec Nagisa ? Naruto se passa la main dans ses cheveux, regrettant amèrement cette envie de recommencer pour retrouver cette sensation d'avoir retrouvé Sasuke…

\- C'est à moi de m'excuser… S'éleva la voix basse du Corbeau.

Naruto fronça les sourcils mais resta dos au plus jeune. Il entendit ce dernier renifler discrètement et Naruto se mordit l'intérieur de la joue sous la culpabilité qui le rongeait. C'était de sa faute… Il s'était laissé envahir par ses pulsions et le manque qui était de plus en plus fort chaque jour… Mais il avait tellement espéré au fond de lui que son mari était enfin revenu qu'il s'était laissé submerger…

\- Mais je ne regrette pas…

L'Hokage se retourna pour plonger dans les yeux emplis de sincérité de Nagisa, qui le fixait avec admiration et ce désir qu'il avait discernait alors qu'ils étaient encore dans les escaliers.

\- Vous me plaisez vraiment et ce n'est pas juste physique… Avoua-t-il en détournant le regard, les joues rouges.

\- Nagisa…

\- Je veux vous aider à aller mieux. Murmura le Corbeau en le regardant de nouveau.

\- Je vais bien. Rétorqua Naruto.

\- Vous n'êtes pas forcé à faire semblant avec moi…

Naruto s'apprêtait à le contredire mais il n'eut pas la force… Le plus jeune avait raison… L'alcool avait fait effet l'espace de quelques heures, mais maintenant, il ne pouvait empêcher les souvenirs de remonter à la surface et cela lui faisait beaucoup trop mal.

\- Je sais ce que cela fait de perdre quelqu'un qui nous étais cher…

\- Ne fais pas ça, Nagisa. Prévint sérieusement Naruto. Je ne pourrais jamais t'offrir ce que tu souhaites. Tu mérites beaucoup mieux qu'un homme qui att…

Naruto se stoppa en se rendant compte de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à avouer. Il soupira profondément et se passa une main nerveuse dans sa chevelure.

\- Écoute, rentre chez toi, ça vaut mieux.

Suite à ses mots, Naruto se coucha sur son lit et tourna le dos au Corbeau, qui retint un soupir devant la tête de mule qu'était l'Uzumaki. Cette soirée ne pouvait finir ainsi. Ce n'était pas dans son programme et s'il parvenait à son but ce soir, alors il pourrait enclencher la seconde phase.

L'Aka s'assit au bord du lit et il sentit parfaitement le blond se crisper.

\- J'ai promis à Hinata-san de veiller sur vous pour la nuit. Je tiendrais ma promesse alors vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi comme ça.

L'Hokage soupira de dépit mais ne put empêcher un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Il était vraiment comme _lui_.

\- Comme tu voudras. Se résigna Naruto en s'asseyant. Je vais aller te chercher de quoi dormir.

\- C'est pas la peine de vous lever, dites-moi où se trouve les affaires et j'irai moi-même.

\- T'es pas croyable. Rigola le Jinchuriki en roulant des yeux.

\- On me le dit souvent. Rigola à son tour Nagisa.

Naruto lui indiqua ensuite la chambre où qu'il pourrait trouver un futon et des affaires pour dormir confortablement.

Le corbeau s'y dirigea immédiatement et il constata que c'était la chambre conjugale que lui avait indiqué le Kage. Connaissant parfaitement le lieu, Nagisa ne s'y attarda pas plus que cela et savait la tenue qui ferait très probablement flancher le plus vieux. Si on pouvait appeler cela tenue…

Nagisa fut de retour dans la chambre et marqua un temps d'arrêt en observant le Jinchuriki. Ce dernier était assis en tailleur sur le lit et Nagisa pouvait observer à loisir le profil de Naruto. Il avait le corps recourbé en avant, les coudes posés sur ses cuisses et une bouteille de bière dans la main droite. L'Uzumaki n'avait pas fait attention à sa présence et restait les yeux fixés sur la pleine lune, plongés dans ses pensées ou dans ses souvenirs.

\- Naruto-sama ?

Naruto ne répondit rien et reprit une longue gorgée de sa bière, donnant l'impression qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Le Kage soupira lorsque sa bière lui fut arrachée des mains, il n'avait pas besoin de tourner la tête pour comprendre que c'était Nagisa.

\- Vous avez assez bu. Stoppa Nagisa.

\- Oui, Maman. Railla gentiment le blond en regardant le plus jeune et tout son corps se contracta en se redressant.

Nagisa roula des yeux et déposa la bouteille presque entièrement vidé sur la table de chevet. Puis il reposa son attention sur l'Hokage où ses yeux étaient braqués sur la chemise qu'il portait, les yeux de nouveau dans le lointain ou plutôt, dans les souvenirs.

Les yeux du Jinchuriki se mirent à briller d'une lueur sauvage lorsqu'il prit conscience de la chemise noir à l'emblème des Uchiwa. Les boutons étaient détachés au niveau du col dévoilant la gorge blanche et le début du torse ivoire. La chemise s'arrêtait à ses genoux, laissant bien visible les jambes fines et élancées à son regard plus qu'appréciateur. Cette chemise ne dissimulait pas grand-chose du corps face à lui, malgré qu'il soit plus petit que sa moitié…

Naruto se souvint parfaitement que c'était la chemise qu'_il_ avait porté le lendemain de la toute première nuit qu'ils avaient partagés. Autant dire qu'elle n'était pas restée bien longtemps sur le dos de l'Uchiwa quand Naruto avait posé le regard sur le fessier ferme et rebondi de son homme, à peine dissimulé par le fin tissu ou dissimulait par le moindre vêtement encombrant.

\- Je suis désolé, je n'ai trouvé que celle-ci qui m'allait. Raisonna lointainement la voix basse du plus jeune. Je voulais savoir si cela te dérange ou non, vu qu'elle appar…

Sans qu'il ne puisse le voir venir – mais sans surprise – Naruto se redressa vivement en l'attrapant fermement par les hanches et le bascula sur le lit avant de prendre place sur son corps, les yeux voilés et semblant ne pas le voir, du moins, voir quelqu'un d'autre. Nagisa leva prudemment sa main pour caresser la joue striée du blond, qui ferma les yeux en appuyant sa joue contre sa paume.

\- Sasuke…

Les yeux bleus se rouvrirent et Nagisa lui sourit.

Naruto perdit de nouveau tout contrôle et se jeta sur les lèvres du Corbeau, qui les ouvrit pour laisser la langue du blond se mêler avec ardeur à la sienne, tandis que ses mains plongèrent dans la chevelure désordonnée de l'Hokage. Hokage qui déboutonna fébrilement la chemise du plus jeune pour caresser ses flancs, faisant gémir Nagisa dans sa bouche alors que Naruto le dévêtit entièrement…

Pourtant, il savait…

Sasuke n'était pas à Konoha…

Sasuke recherchait cette organisation qui en voulait à Kurama, et lui par extension...

Sasuke était loin de lui et il-ne-savait-où… Trop loin de lui…

Sasuke ne pouvait être celui qui le caressait et l'embrassait comme lui seul savait le faire…

Les bras chauds et protecteur qui l'entouraient n'appartenait pas à celui dont il aimait se perdre entièrement dans ses étreintes…

Les jambes qui l'enserraient possessivement et les hanches qui allaient à l'encontre des siennes pour plus de plaisir, n'était pas les _siennes_.

Et malgré tout ça, malgré qu'il savait que celui sous son corps à profiter de ses caresses, de ses baisers, de son amour, n'était pas son meilleur ami…

\- Usuratonkachi…

Naruto Uzumaki se laissa entièrement aller dans les bras d'un autre homme, qui ne sera pas sans conséquence…

* * *

**Chapitre terminé et je sens que je vais me faire tuer pour cette fin xD J'avais décidé de faire un lemon mais finalement, j'ai préféré une fin comme celle-ci.**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Bien, nul, passable ?**

**La méfiance de Shikamaru, Saï et Kiba ? La réaction d'Ino ?**

**Naruto qui se laisse aller à l'alcool et ses pensées vis-à-vis de Nagisa ?**

**Quel est le vrai but de Nagisa à votre avis ?**

**Je répondrais à vos reviews et répondrais à vos questions à la limite du possible, si cela ne spoils pas le reste de l'histoire ^^**  
**N'hésitez surtout pas si vous avez des idées ou des suppositions pour la suite de mon histoire et qui sait ? Peut-être que je pourrais les incorporer ;-)**

**Je suis impatiente d'avoir vos avis, vos suppositions ou vos idées ^^**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et j'espère qu'on pourra bientôt partager nos avis ^^**

**Xoxo :*$**


	27. Sombrer

**Bonsoir chère lectrice/Lecteur ^^**

**Je tiens d'abord à sincèrement remercier et grandement toutes celles et ceux qui me suivent et qui ont mis mes histoires dans leur follows et favoris ^^**

**Disclamers :**** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement sauf ceux qui vont apparaître et qui ne font pas partie de l'Histoire original où de d'autres mangas que je préciserais à la fin si cela arrive.**

**Je n'ai pas vu Boruto donc aucune référence - si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas fait exprès - à l'exception de certains noms dont j'ai entendu vaguement parler. N'hésitez pas à me spoils, cela ne me gêne pas du tout, car je ne compte pas suivre Boruto, j'arrive pas, enfin pour l'instant du moins ^^**

**Pairing:**** Sasu/Naru/Sasu. Kiba/Hinata. ****Shikamaru/Temari. Kakashi/Iruka pour les plus mentionnés.**

**Rating :**** M pour violence, langage vulgaire. Hétéro et Yaoi donc sexe entre hommes. Homophobes s'abstenir.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira et qu'il vous donnera envie de connaître la suite :-)**

**Réponses aux reviews sans compte :**

_K100dra_ : _Merci énormément pour ta review et tes encouragements, je suis heureuse que mon histoire te plaise autant et cela me motive encore plus ^^  
Et bien, tu n'es pas la seule qui soit déçu de la tromperie de Naruto, j'espère que j'arriverais à me faire pardonner :-)_

_C'est l'effet que je voulais comme la sadique que je suis :-P, Naruto ne voulait pas tromper Sasuke mais malheureusement, Nagisa a bien joué sur la carte de sa ressemblance avec Sasuke et de ce qu'il savait de lui, en plus de profiter de la souffrance qu'éprouve Naruto… Je ne voulais pas qu'on éprouve trop de colère envers Naruto, qui ne fait – ou plutôt, ne faisaient – que subir les décisions des autres._

_J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et te donnera toujours envie de connaître la suite,  
Bonne nuit,  
Xoxo :*_

_Priscji_ : _Merci énormément pour ta review et tes encouragements, je suis heureuse que mon histoire te plaise autant, cela me permet de trouver la motivation pour écrire les chapitres le plus vite possible ^^  
Ah et tu n'es pas la seule qui soit déçue de la tromperie de Naruto, j'espère que j'arriverais à me faire pardonner car moi-même j'adore le couple Naruto/Sasuke, qui ont juste une relation magnifique et intense *-*_

_J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira toujours autant et que tu souhaiteras toujours lire la suite de mon histoire,  
Bonne nuit,  
Xoxo :*_

_Arlen_ : _Je suis ravie de te compter parmi mes lectrices et de savoir que tu as adoré ce chapitre, je te remercie énormément pour ta review et tes encouragements qui me motivent encore plus ^^  
J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire,_

_Bonne nuit,  
Xoxo :*_

_Lina_ : _Je suis ravie de te compter parmi mes lectrices, je te remercie énormément pour ta review et tes encouragements ^^_

_C'était l'effet que je cherchais, comme la sadique que je suis, et j'aime savoir que j'ai réussi hihi :-P_

_J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire,  
Bonne nuit,  
Xoxo :*_

_Lenime_ : _Je suis ravie de te compter parmi mes lectrices, je te remercie énormément pour ta review et tes encouragements ^^_

_J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire,  
Bonne nuit,  
Xoxo :*_

_Arkelenia _:_ Je suis contente de te voir contente xD encore un grand merci pour tes reviews et tes encouragements qui me motivent encore plus pour écrire :$_

_C'était l'effet que je cherchais, je suis ravie de savoir que j'ai bien amené les sentiments de Naruto. Je voulais pas qu'on éprouve trop de colère envers lui, car malgré tout, Nagisa a profité de sa souffrance, de sa ressemblance avec Sasuke et de ce qu'il savait de notre Uchiwa._

_Tu n'es pas la seule à détester ça je te rassure. Et je te promets que ça m'a fait aussi du mal d'écrire cette tromperie, je suis une fan inconditionnelle du couple Sasuke/Naruto et je pense tout à fait comme toi, malheureusement, j'aime faire souffrir mes personnages, malgré que je les aime profondément xD_

_Naruto restera à Sasuke et vice-versa, ça, cela ne changera pas, ils se retrouveront mais ça sera pas aussi facile, mais je garde le suspense hihi :-P_

_En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire,  
Bonne nuit,  
Xoxo :*_

_Guest_ : _Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire,  
Bonne nuit,  
Xoxo :*_

_Last_ : _Je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise ^^  
J'espère que cette suite te plaira et que tu prendras plaisir à le lire,  
Bonne nuit,  
Xoxo :*_

* * *

**Précédemment du côté de Naruto **:

\- _Quand on a fait l'amour… Avez-vous vraiment seulement pensé qu'à Uchiwa Sasuke ?_

_L'Uzumaki fixa un instant les lèvres pincées du plus jeune, puis de nouveau sur son regard ténèbre. Regard qui craignait la réponse mais qui en avait besoin._

_Naruto soupira en se passant la main dans ses cheveux ébènes, il était vraiment épuisé de tous ceux qui souhaitaient qu'il se justifie de ses mots et de ses actes. Il l'avait pourtant avoué à Kiba et le plus jeune était présent à cet instant._

_Croyait-il qu'il avait menti pour faire culpabiliser son ami d'enfance ?_

_Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Naruto repensa à la nuit qu'il avait partagé avec Nagisa Aka._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto releva les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de son vis-à-vis qui attendait sa réponse, puis distraitement vers un coin du mur, une lueur étrange au fond du regard.

\- La réponse ne te plaira pas. Assura Naruto en le retirant de ses genoux et se levant.

\- Naruto-sama…

Un toquement le coupa et il ne put empêcher un soupir agacé lorsque Naruto intima à l'arrivant d'entrée, sans quitter le coin du mur des yeux.

\- Une attaque qu'on suppose être de l'Akatsuki s'est produite à une quarantaine de kilomètres de Konoha.

Naruto plissa les yeux en regardant le Shinobi qui ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas sous le regard écarlate et brûlant de son Hokage.

\- Je pars immédiatement.

* * *

**Deux heures plus tard :**

Désolation. C'était bien le mot pour décrire le macabre spectacle sous leur yeux.

Kiba grimaça en se bouchant le nez à l'odeur nauséabonde qui régnait dans la place. Des nausées l'envahirent et il détourna les yeux des cadavres qui les entouraient à chaque pas qu'ils faisaient. Certains membres de son Clan ne purent empêcher leurs vomissements et il ne put les en blâmer en voyant l'état méconnaissable des corps…

Hinata avait les larmes aux yeux et fut sûrement celle qui avait le plus de mal devant ce tableau d'horreur… Elle mit une main devant sa bouche lorsque ses yeux nacrés se posèrent sur le corps d'un nourrisson… Tout du moins, ce qu'il en restait… Elle émit un hoquet de stupeur et détourna les yeux avant de régurgiter ce qui se trouvait dans son estomac…

Cette organisation était vraiment trop monstrueuse… Il fallait à tout prix la stopper.

Les yeux de la chef de Clan se posèrent sur son Hokage, qui fixait les cadavres comme si tout était banal. Ses yeux bleus/orangés n'exprimaient aucune émotion en se posant sur les corps d'un jeune couple. Il n'eut même pas une minime réaction lorsqu'il arriva près d'elle et que son regard se posa sur l'enfant à peine née.

Naruto se détourna et continua son avancée parmi les cadavres, serrant le cœur d'Hinata face à son indifférence et sa froideur totale.

\- Hokage-sama. L'interpella un membre du Clan Inuzuka.

Naruto posa son regard coloré sur le jeune homme et le Shinobi fut intimidé par la dangerosité qui émanait de son supérieur. Il déglutit difficilement en sentant la tension présente et l'impatience de l'Uzumaki augmenter.

\- Aucun survivant dans la partie nord. Informa le Shinobi.

\- Ni dans la partie Sud et Est. Informa à son tour un Hyūga.

L'anciennement blond gronda sourdement de mécontentement.

Sans un mot, il se détourna et pénétra dans une ruelle qui semblait interminable, toutes ses idées tournées sur toutes les tortures qu'il ferait subir à cet Akatsuki. Son esprit s'assombrissait, son corps frémissait de vengeance et de haine, ses veines brûlaient dû à sa soif de meurtre. Il se racla la gorge à l'envie intense de sang qui l'asséchait.

Kiba et Hinata se regardèrent un instant, puis suivirent leur Hokage, haïssant le changement de leur ami qui ne semblait pas s'arrêter et qui empirait d'heures en heures. Ils ne parvenaient pas à s'y faire et jamais, ils ne pourraient y arriver…

C'était invivable depuis son retour, tellement que tous venaient à en regretter Kyūbi…

Tout le village était à cran à chaque fois qu'il croisait Naruto, craignant de lui adresser ne serait-ce qu'un bonjour, surtout depuis qu'il avait presque tué une villageoise qui l'avait simplement interpellé en posant une main sur son épaule.

Naruto était devenue insensible à tout et d'une froideur sans pareil avec tous sans aucune exception, même Konoha-maru n'était pas exempté des piques venimeuses et blessantes.

Plus personne ne le reconnaissait et ils espéraient fortement qu'il redeviendrait rapidement comme avant. C'était pour cette raison qu'ils continuaient ardemment les recherches sur Abigaël et l'Akatsuki, ne prenant plus aucun jour de congés.

Les chefs de Clan craignaient d'autant plus pour la vie de leurs enfants respectifs. Natsu, Karma, Shikadai et Inojin avaient décidés d'un commun accord de faire les recherches de leurs côtés, avec l'accompagnement de Konoha-maru, même Himawari avait voulu les accompagner mais c'était beaucoup trop dangereux pour elle.

Devant la détermination farouche dont ils avaient fait preuve face à leurs parents, ces derniers n'avaient pas eu d'autres choix que d'accepter, surtout concernant Natsu et Karma qui avaient juré de déserter Konoha s'ils refusaient qu'ils partent à la recherche de leur meilleure amie, rapidement approuvé par leur comparse qui les accompagnerait, bien qu'ils n'avaient jamais été proche de la jeune femme.

Les chefs étaient de plus en plus inquiets pour eux, surtout depuis qu'ils n'avaient plus de nouvelles depuis plusieurs semaines…

Kiba et Hinata sortirent de leur mauvais souvenirs lorsque Naruto se stoppa soudainement à la sortie de la ruelle. L'Inuzuka et la Hyūga se placèrent de chaque côté de leur Hokage et se raidir en avisant les dix Shinobis qui portaient des capes noires avec des nuages rouges.

Naruto esquissa un sourire démoniaque alors que son chakra écarlate l'entoura, ses marques de naissance à ses joues s'accentuèrent, ses canines s'allongèrent et ses pupilles fendues devinrent entièrement rouge sang.

\- Enfin, vous vous montrer. Sourit mauvaisement l'anciennement blond, faisant frémir ses amis à son ton bestial.

\- Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. On attendait de vous rencontrer depuis si longtemps. Lui rendit un des membres de l'organisation, faisant perdre son sourire au blond.

Le combat s'engagea sans attendre. Du moins, un semblant de combat. Ce fut littéralement un massacre qui se produisit.

Kiba et Hinata n'avaient pas eu à bouger un seul membre pour aider leur ami. Ils étaient fascinés mais l'angoisse prit rapidement le pas, alors que le blond fixait les corps sans vie avec une satisfaction palpable et malsaine.

Naruto se trouvait fièrement au milieu des cadavres, du sang maculé sa cape d'Hokage, ses joues et ses lèvres qu'il lécha lentement sans tressaillir, émettant même un gémissement de satisfaction, qui eut pour effet que des frissons glacés leur traversa l'échine.

Le Jinchuriki s'approcha d'un des hommes qu'il avait laissé consciemment en vie.

L'Uzumaki lui empoigna le cou et le souleva aisément, faisant émettre un gémissement de douleur au brun. Une lame de chakra lui avait transpercé les côtes et son sang s'écoulait abondamment, tachant son manteau qui était déchiré de part et d'autre. Il ouvrit difficilement son œil qui n'était pas tuméfié et blêmit au regard sadique qui le fixait.

\- Dis-moi où se trouve ton Chef. Somma l'Hokage en resserrant son emprise.

Le blessé entoura le poignet de Naruto pour tenter de desserrer sa prise, mais en vain, il n'avait plus aucune force pour s'y soustraire. Un cri étranglé franchit ses lèvres lorsque des doigts pénétrèrent dans sa blessure, le faisant gigoter malgré la poigne ferme autour de son cou.

\- Je peux faire ça toute la journée. Ricana Naruto en enfonçant plus profondément ses doigts dans la plaie.

\- Naruto-kun, tu vas le tuer. Intervient Hinata en s'approchant prudemment, ne supportant plus la lueur satisfaite dans les prunelles de son frère de cœur.

\- Kyūbi.

Pour contredire Hinata, le chakra écarlate du Bijū entoura les blessures du membre de l'Akatsuki et les guérirent, faisant écarquiller les yeux aux Shinobis de Konoha, qui avaient été alerté par l'augmentation du chakra de leur Hokage.

Naruto sortit un Kunaï de sa sacoche accrochée à sa hanche, faisant se débattre encore plus son adversaire. Le brun ne sentait plus aucun douleur jusqu'à ce que le Kunaï pénètre lentement dans son ancienne blessure, la lame tourna dans sa chaire et une ligne de sang s'écoula de sa bouche, il poussa un cri de douleur et ses ongles se plantèrent dans la chaire du Jinchuriki, mais ce dernier ne sentit rien.

\- Où se cache ton chef. Réitéra Naruto, d'une voix beaucoup plus polaire. Je verrais pour abréger tes souffrances.

Le Mari Uchiwa retira le Kunaï pour le planter de nouveau mais dans son ventre. Naruto ricana devant le visage de son ''adversaire'' qui se tordit sous la souffrance irradiant son être. Naruto recommença et le planta dans son épaule.

\- Je… Souffla difficilement le brun.

\- Kyūbi.

La blessure fut de nouveau guérie sous les yeux horrifiés de ses amis et de ses subordonnées, qui étaient tout bonnement statufiés par ce spectacle morbide.

Naruto continua joyeusement son manège, plantant son Kunaï dans différents endroits, du plus ou moins sensible, se délectant des cris de douleur du membre de l'Akatsuki en ricanant sombrement, faisant un écho effroyable dans la place silencieuse.

\- Ar… Arrêtez…

Naruto leva un sourcil et retira son Kunaï de la cuisse de sa victime, qui gémit sous la douleur et la fatigue qui parcourait son corps. Le chakra du Bijū l'entoura et ses plaies furent entièrement soignées.

\- On… On l'a jamais… Ren… Rencontré… Avoua enfin l'Homme, malgré la forte prise du Kage. Il… Il nous envoi… Des messages… Par corbeau…

\- Quel est votre but ?

\- On… On a… Pas reçu… D'ordre… De… Depuis la mort… de… Sasuke… Uchiwa…

\- Vous ne vouliez pas Kyūbi ? Gronda Naruto, sentant la haine reprendre place à l'entente du nom de son mari.

\- Je… J'en sais… Ri… Rien… On… fait juste… Qu'o… Qu'obéir aux ordres…

Naruto ne fut pas totalement convaincu des dires de ce pitoyable Shinobi. Il le lâcha et le membre de l'Akatsuki s'écroula comme un poids mort au sol.

D'un violent coup de pied dans les côtes, Naruto le retourna et le jeune homme toussa violemment en crachant une gerbe de sang. Voyant qu'il était à deux doigts de mourir, s'étouffant avec son propre sang, il s'accroupit et agrippa fermement les cheveux bruns pour soulever sa tête, lui permettant d'évacuer le sang qui obstruait sa gorge.

Naruto poussa un profond soupir désabusé et plus qu'agacé.

Une chose était sûre, c'était que cet homme n'était pas celui qui avait cru avoir tué son mari. Ils étaient tous si minables et faibles. Ils n'étaient que le bas de l'échelle, il devait absolument trouver le haut.

\- Dans ce cas, tu ne me sers plus à rien. Déclara Naruto en s'apprêtant à lui trancher la gorge.

\- Attends, Naruto, il peut encore nous aider ! Le stoppa Hinata.

La femme Inuzuka recula d'un pas lorsque le regard empli de noirceur de son frère de cœur se posa sur elle, ses yeux se plissèrent dangereusement et ses canines s'allongèrent.

\- Il… Il peut peut-être nous conduire à un de ses supérieurs. On peut essayer de se servir de lui comme d'un appât. Tenta-t-elle, plus pour pas que Naruto ne se salisse davantage les mains que pour la vie de leur ennemi.

\- Pi… Pitié… Je… Je ferais… Ce que… Vous voudrez… Supplia le brun, les larmes aux yeux.

Naruto reposa ses yeux sur le gamin entre ses mains.

L'épargner ? Son cœur l'incitait à écouter la Hyūga mais sa conscience, son esprit et son corps c'était tout autre. Qui lui disait que ce n'était pas un piège ? Qu'ils n'attendaient pas le bon moment pour le poignarder dans le dos ?

Hors de question pour lui de le vérifier. C'était hors de question que ses ennemis ne voient en lui un être faible et pathétique. Hors de question qu'on lui dise de nouveau comment agir et quoi penser.

Il n'était plus le Naruto naïf, idiot et trop gentil qu'il avait été par le passé. Écouter les autres depuis le début de cette histoire d'Akatsuki Bis n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses, alors dorénavant, il n'écouterait que sa propre raison. Plus personne détiendrait du pouvoir sur lui et quiconque contredirait ses choix, il le tuerait de ses propres mains.

S'il prenait des décisions, il s'y tiendrait, même si elles ne plaisaient pas.

Si pour éliminer l'Akatsuki Bis, retrouver sa fille et qu'elle retrouve son Paps', il devait faire des choses qui lui garantissait une place en enfer…

Alors soit…

D'un mouvement souple, il brisa la nuque du membre de l'Akatsuki et le balança au sol sans aucune considération.

Le Jinchuriki se retourna pour observer tous les Shinobis qui l'entouraient. Certains n'étaient en aucun cas choqués et étaient même satisfaits du sort du brun, alors que d'autres ne pouvaient dissimuler leur frayeur.

Leurs regards se superposaient parfaitement bien aux regards de craintes et de haine qu'avaient longtemps rempli les yeux de son propre village le concernant.

Malgré ce constat, il s'en foutait, même lorsqu'il vit la déception d'Hinata et le dégoût de Kiba, bien qu'il voyait que ce dernier était partagé dans ses sentiments.

\- Je ne laisserais plus personne me dire quoi faire. S'éleva la voix ombrageuse de Naruto.

Le chakra écarlate qui l'entoura et qui envahit le village entier les laissa statufié. Tous ne purent s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas sous la puissance destructrice et bestiale qui les enveloppait avec férocité et les brûlant sous son intensité.

L'apparition soudaine de Kyūbi derrière son porteur n'était pas pour diminuer la tension au sein des Shinobis, bien au contraire. Le Renard n'avait pas sa taille d'origine, mais il était bien assez grand pour les faire reculer encore, les visages se blêmirent et les yeux brillaient de terreur. Un des appendices du démon renard entoura le corps de Naruto alors que les huit autres fendaient l'air. Son regard les fixait tous avec haine et ses crocs dévoilaient à eux, menaçants et prêt à les déchiqueter à la moindre occasion, si l'ordre du blond – que tous craignaient - tombait.

\- Quiconque s'opposera à mes décisions se verra subir le même sort. Annonça Naruto en posant son regard déterminé sur les Shinobis, puis s'attardant sur Hinata et Kiba. Je ferais tout pour retrouver l'Akatsuki et plus personne ne m'en empêchera.

Suite à cette déclaration, les yeux écarlates se posèrent sur une maison en ruine et plus précisément, dans des pupilles fendues et violette près d'un mur détruit.

Il lui en avait fallu du temps pour comprendre d'où venait cette sensation d'être constamment observé, mais il avait enfin compris.  
Sasuke ne l'avait jamais vraiment quitté depuis son départ… Mais cela l'énerva et sa colère envers son mari s'intensifia, ce qui se ressentit dans la place et surtout chez la vipère qui comprit aisément le message caché, et qui disparut.

Avant que quiconque ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, un faucon arriva et se posa sur son épaule droite, non dérangé par le chakra entourant toujours l'Uzumaki. Celui-ci attrapa le bout de parchemin accroché à la patte de l'animal.

Naruto plissa les yeux au message de son ami Kage, Kyūbi faisant de même par-dessus son épaule. Le blond eut un pique intense dans son chakra et il froissa rageusement le mot en regardant ses subordonnés.

\- On part pour Suna.

* * *

**Précédemment du côté d'Abigaël **:

\- _Je vais tous vous exterminer. Jura Abigaël en dévoilant dangereusement ses canines aiguisées._

_Sa voix était grave et bestiale, remplie d'une haine pure et sans borne. Le chakra écarlate n'avait de cesse d'augmenter et de lui faire perdre la raison progressivement. Elle ne pensait plus qu'à une seule chose, massacrer et démembrer ce type qui faisait sans aucun doute partie de cette Akatsuki qui avait tué son père._

_Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle connaissait Abigaël, Erza était terrorisée._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

\- La fameuse puissance de Kyūbi. Sourit le membre de l'Akatsuki en sifflant d'admiration.

Abigaël gronda fortement et son chakra augmenta considérablement, faisant davantage sourire le brun.

La fille Uzumaki se précipita sur son adversaire et sauta pour l'attaquer. Cependant, il la rattrapa vivement par le cou mais loin d'être sans ressource, Abigaël planta ses ongles dans le dos de la main qui la retenait, puis balança son pied dans le ventre du brun en lui retournant le bras, ce qui lui fit desserrer totalement sa prise. Abigaël prit appuie sur le genou de son assaillant et en effectuant un saut périlleux arrière, elle lui donna un violent coup de pied au menton, le faisant reculer.

Abigaël atterrit agilement accroupi tel un animal, dévoilant ses canines acérées.

Le brun grogna en s'essuyant la bouche où une traînée de sang s'écoula de sa bouche jusqu'à son menton. Il effectua des mudras et lui balança une vague de Katon, mais elle l'évita en sautant sur le côté et se précipita de nouveau sur son adversaire, qui continua à lui envoyer des boules de feu qu'elle esquiva avec facilité.

Abigaël se retrouva rapidement dans le dos du Brun et lui sauta dessus pour planter profondément ses canines dans sa gorge, lui faisant émettre un étranglement de douleur.

Mais à sa surprise, son adversaire disparut dans un pouf sonore. Un Kage Bushin.

Abigaël atterrit sur ses pieds en grognant de frustration et d'agacement, son chakra s'entoura de nouveau autour de son corps alors qu'elle inspecta la place des yeux tout en sondant les alentours de son chakra.

\- Attention, Abigaël-san ! Cria Erza.

Abigaël se retourna vivement et s'écarta juste à temps avant de recevoir un Kunaï dans la nuque, mais elle ne put éviter celui qui se planta dans ses côtes, la faisant siffler sous la douleur.

\- Tu es vraiment épatante, gamine. Ricana le brun en apparaissant à quelques pas d'elle. Je n'en attendais pas moins de la fille de Sasuke Uchiwa et de Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

Abigaël plissa les yeux et dévoila ses canines acérées en se retirant l'arme de son corps. Envahie par la haine et totalement contrôlée par celle-ci, elle se précipita sur son adversaire et un combat encore plus féroce s'engagea.

Erza resta à l'écart et était ébahie par la puissance des deux Shinobis. Mais malgré son manque d'expérience, elle voyait qu'Abigaël perdait du terrain. Trop obnubilée par sa vengeance et sa colère, elle ne réfléchissait pas et ne pensait qu'à la frénésie qui l'envahissait de massacrer cet homme, qui faisait partie de cette maudite Akatsuki.

La petite au cheveux écarlate voulait tellement aider sa nouvelle amie mais dans l'état actuelle des choses, elle ne ferait que la gêner… Elle était inutile…

Le membre de l'Akatsuki profita d'une ouverture que lui avait laissé la plus jeune, ce qui lui permit de la plaquer durement dos au sol, les poignets retenus à côté de sa tête.

Abigaël grogna en plissant dangereusement les yeux, tout en se débattant. Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle sentit son chakra diminuer d'une façon inhabituelle.

Malgré sa haine, elle comprit rapidement ce qui se passait.

Abigaël contracta tout son corps et écarta ses deux bras, ce qui surprit un instant son opposant qui dut se pencher un peu en avant, mais assez pour qu'elle puisse lui donner un violent coup de tête, lui faisant relâcher sa prise et se redresser.

Abigaël sortit son Katana de son fourreau mais il évita aisément la lame mortelle.

La fille Uchiwa se releva et posa un genou à terre, elle toussa grassement et cracha une gerbe de sang sur le sable fin, la faisant grimacer au gout métallique et âcre qui envahissait sa bouche, ainsi qu'à la douleur qui s'intensifiait dans ses côtes.

Son chakra soigna lentement sa blessure mais une soudaine fatigue la laissa étrangement essoufflée.

Son adversaire avait dû utiliser une technique qui lui permettait soit de lui prendre, soit de lui retirer son chakra. Dans les deux cas, elle ne pouvait le laisser s'approcher de trop près d'elle.

Abigaël se releva et s'essuya grossièrement son menton, lui laissant une traînée rougeâtre sur sa joue où trônait ses trois lignes de naissance. Ses jambes tremblèrent et elle du poser un genou à terre en grognant de mécontentement, et s'aidant de son katana.

\- Abigaël-san ! S'inquiéta immédiatement la plus jeune en faisant un pas.

\- Reste où t'es. Gronda la fille Uzumaki.

\- Mais…

\- Ne t'inquiète donc pas ma chérie, dès que j'en ai fini avec elle, je m'occupe de toi. Ricana mauvaisement le brun avec un sourire sadique.

Erza tressaillit et se recula d'un pas sous le regard pervers que l'homme posa sur elle. Elle déglutit difficilement alors qu'il se lécha les lèvres avec gourmandise.

Abigaël jeta un coup d'œil à la fillette et se releva en ignorant sa douleur, qui ne voulait pas s'estomper malgré le chakra qui soignait sa blessure. Le brun retourna son attention sur la fille de Kage, qui plissa dangereusement les yeux.

\- À moins que tu n'acceptes de nous rejoindre. Proposa subitement le brun, abasourdissant Abigaël et Erza.

Abigaël reprit rapidement contenance et ses yeux brillèrent d'une haine brûlante. Elle serra ses poings et se planta ses ongles dans sa paume. Il se foutait d'elle ?!

\- Jamais. Cracha-t-elle avec tout le venin dont elle était capable. Vous avez tué mon père.

\- Techniquement, ce n'était pas moi. S'amusa le plus vieux, ce qui la fit grincer des dents. Cela m'attriste que tu gâches ton potentiel dans un village aussi pathétique que le tien.

\- Fermez-là.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai raison ? Rigola-t-il. Ton père, Uchiwa Sasuke, est mort pour son mari et Hokage. Quand il a rejoint Orochimaru dans sa jeunesse, il a pu survivre car il a prêté serment à personne. Il a survécu parce qu'il s'est battu pour lui-même et pour personne d'autres. C'est ton village et surtout, ton père qui l'ont tué.

\- Ta gueule !

Dans un cri de rage, elle se jeta sans réfléchir sur son adversaire qui évita toutes ses attaques avec une facilité qui l'enragea et la rendait encore plus animal et incontrôlable. Ses pupilles transformées étaient voilés par un rouge ardent et brillant de fureur. Elle ne pensait plus qu'à l'égorger pour ses paroles et lui faire ravaler ses insultes. Elle ne pensait en aucun cas à utiliser toutes les techniques qu'elle avait apprise au cours de ses nombreuses années.

Elle n'était plus qu'un animal assoiffé de sang et de vengeance, dictée seulement par ce besoin désespéré et vital de mettre en pièce cette homme trop arrogant et sûr de lui.

Seulement, sans qu'elle ne puisse le voir venir, elle se retrouva fermement collé contre son opposant, dos à son torse aguerri, les poignets retenus par ses mains sur sa poitrine. Elle grogna fortement quand elle ne parvint pas à se détacher de son emprise, et qu'elle sentit ses forces s'amenuisaient de seconde en seconde.

Abigaël prit enfin conscience que ses attaques en vain avait empiré sa blessure, d'où s'écoulait abondamment son sang, souillant ses vêtements et rendant leur frottement désagréable contre sa peau meurtrie par les nombreux coups reçus. Son chakra ne parvenait pas à la guérir, et pire encore, il diminuait à vue d'œil, ce qui la mettait dans une fâcheuse posture et la rendait folle de rage en constatant sa faiblesse…

N'était-elle donc pas encore assez puissante ? Que fallait-il qu'elle fasse pour parvenir à sa vengeance ? Elle était prête à vendre son âme au diable pour anéantir entièrement et définitivement l'Akatsuki… Ce qu'elle avait déjà plus ou moins fait en rejoignant Minarda, quittant son village, trahissant ses amis et son Hokage, abandonnant son père… N'était-ce pas suffisant ? Pourquoi ? Comment faire pour réussir ?

\- En nous rejoignant, tu pourrais accroître toutes tes capacités. Lui souffla le brun à son oreille, comme s'il parvenait à lire dans ses pensées. Devenir la Kunoichi la plus puissante des cinq Pays.

\- Allez-vous faire foutre. Cracha-t-elle dans un souffle, refusant de collaborer avec ce meurtrier.

\- Quel gâchis… Soupira le brun, vraiment déçu.

Un cri de douleur franchit subitement les lèvres d'Abigaël lorsqu'un Kunaï se planta dans son dos, transperçant profondément sa chaire. Abigaël ferma les yeux sous la douleur fulgurante qui la traversa, lui coupant sa respiration et la faisant haleter.

La fille Uchiwa frissonna de dégoût lorsqu'elle sentit un baiser se poser sur sa joue droite. Elle sentit son sang s'écoulait de sa bouche jusqu'à son menton et le goût du sang devenir plus présente, l'envie de vomir la prit jusqu'aux tripes.

Le membre de l'Akatsuki soupira plus fortement de déception. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il sentit une faible attaque de chakra se diriger dans sa direction, le forçant à s'éloigner de l'adolescente qui s'écroula au sol en gémissent de douleur.

Le brun haussa les sourcils alors que la petite Erza se plaça devant Abigaël, faisant barrage avec son petit corps avec les bras tendus sur les côtés. Les yeux déterminés et sûre d'elle.

Abigaël cracha une gerbe de sang en se redressant difficilement sur ses coudes, le corps prit de spasme irrégulier. Ses marques de naissances à sa joue gauche étaient de nouveau de fine ligne et ses canines se rétractèrent. Ses pupilles perdirent leur couleur écarlate et redevinrent bleu azur et noir charbon, de nouveau humaine. Sa longue chevelure blonde s'assombrit pour reprendre leur couleur de jais et redevint courte en ''cul de canard''.

La fille de Kage releva le regard et écarquilla les yeux. Erza se tenait fièrement sur ses deux jambes, un chakra bleuté et rouge l'entourait, mais le plus déroutant était les quelques chaines qui gigotaient vivement dans son dos, alors que d'autres les entouraient toutes les deux pour les protéger.

\- C'est donc toi. Grinça le brun en fixant les chaines avec intérêt. Je comprends pourquoi Aka _lui_ fait autant confiance. Murmura-t-il pour lui-même, qui fit froncer les sourcils à Abigaël qui l'avait entendu.

\- Vous ne la toucherez pas. Prévint froidement la fillette.

\- Erza… Dégage. Siffla Abigaël, le souffle erratique et se redressant difficilement sur ses genoux en se tenant son côté douloureux, son sang continuant de souiller son haut.

\- Non. Refusa-t-elle net. Vous m'avez sauvé, c'est à mon tour.

\- Dis pas… N'importe quoi… Idiote… Tu n'as… Aucune chance.

\- Tu devrais l'écouter. Sourit le brun. Dégage tant qu'il en est encore temps.

Erza ne l'écouta pas et resta bien planté devant Abigaël, levant fièrement sa tête en défiant l'homme sans aucune crainte, ce qui étonna les deux plus âgés, qui connaissait la gamine comme étant craintive.

\- Comme tu voudras. Soupira le brun en élevant son chakra.

Il fit plusieurs mudras qu'Abigaël reconnu aisément. Alors qu'il envoya sa vague de Katon, Abigaël ne savait pas pourquoi elle le fit, mais elle le fit, elle trouva la force de se relever pour entourer la plus jeune de ses bras et elle se positionna dos au brun dans l'intention d'encaisser sa puissante attaque, qui elle savait, ne la laisserait pas sans important dommage.

\- Abigaël ! Non ! S'écria Erza en tentant de se dégager… En vain.

Erza ne comptait pas pour elle. Erza ne lui été d'aucune utilité. Elle n'était rien de plus qu'une gamine faible et insignifiante qui la suivait comme un chien suivant son maître. La gamine aux cheveux écarlates n'avait fait que la ralentir pendant le trajet, même si elle ne s'était jamais plainte de sa vitesse ou qu'elles ne faisaient pratiquement jamais de pause, lui obéissant aveuglément bien qu'elle possédait un fort caractère lorsqu'elle était à l'aise avec une personne.

Néanmoins, bien qu'elle aurait pu l'abandonner après l'avoir tiré des griffes de ces brigands de pacotille, elle ne l'avait pas fait. Pourquoi ? Elle-même n'en savait rien.

Sa seule ambition était de retrouver cet Akatsuki pour venger le père qu'on lui avait enlevé, il n'y avait que ça qui lui importait… Mais elle n'avait pu se résoudre à laisser cette gamine inutile se démerder toute seule. Elle en avait été incapable…

Erza et Abigaël fermèrent les yeux en attendant le choc qui s'avérerait mortelle pour toutes les deux, la première n'ayant pas assez de force pour les protéger et la seconde étant épuisée et blessée.

Elles sentirent aisément la chaleur du feu se rapprochait dangereusement lorsqu'un chakra puissant se fit soudainement ressentirent. Abigaël ne put le reconnaître, mais il lui semblait pourtant si familier.

Après quelques secondes qui leur parurent interminable, aucune attaque ne les toucha et seul un souffle violent balaya leur chevelure et le sable qui les entourait.

L'Uzumaki/Uchiwa fut la première à rouvrir les yeux et fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'elles étaient toujours intactes. Elle se retourna sans lâcher la fillette qui tremblait de peur entre ses bras. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le bas de la cape noir de leur sauveur ou sauveuse. Elle remonta le regard et se figea.

La fille de Kage écarquilla les yeux alors que sa respiration se coupa net et que son cœur arrêta plusieurs battements. Ses yeux la piquèrent en fixant le nouvel arrivant, sans pouvoir le croire, ne pouvant s'imaginer que cela était possible.

Cette droiture. Cette prestance. Cette aura protectrice et rassurante. Cette chevelure si particulière.

\- Im… Impossible… Murmura le membre de l'Akatsuki en reculant de deux pas sous le choc et ôtant les mots de la bouche d'Abigaël. Co… Comment… ?

Le nouvel arrivant l'ignora et se retourna pour regarder Erza en levant un sourcil, puis il les fronça en avisant les chaines toujours présentes. Erza se colla étroitement à son amie, loin d'être rassurée par le regard froid et scrutateur de cet homme qui la dévisageait, bien qu'il ne semblait pas être leur ennemi et qu'il venait à l'instant de les sauver d'une mort certaine.

Quant à Abigaël, quand les pupilles écarlates avec les trois tomoe si caractéristique des Sharingans, de sa famille disparue, croisèrent enfin les siennes, elle ne put empêcher son corps de trembler sous les déferlantes d'émotions qui la saisissaient si puissamment et ses yeux s'embuèrent, brouillant sa vision.

\- Tu m'as manqué, ma princesse. Sourit-il avec tendresse.

\- Pa… Paps'… ?

* * *

**Voili, voilou la fin de ce chapitre ^^**

**Et qui annonce un nouveau tournant dans l'histoire. Je vous avoue que j'attendais impatiemment de pouvoir écrire le prochain chapitre qui sera fort en émotion, je peux vous le garantir.**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Bien ? Nul ? Passable ?**

**N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire vos avis, vos suppositions et vos idées, toutes critiques est bonne à prendre, tant qu'elles sont constructives et qu'elles permettent de m'améliorer et de pouvoir vous satisfaire :-)**

**Nagisa abandonnera-t-il d'avoir Naruto pour lui malgré son rejet ?**

**La métamorphose de Naruto ? Redeviendrait-il comme avant où va-t-il se perdre encore plus dans ses ténèbres ? La torture qu'il a fait subir au membre de l'Akatsuki et le fait qu'il a démasqué Shiroi ? Kyūbi à ses côtés ?**

**La défaite d'Abigaël face au membre de l'Akatsuki ? La proposition de celui-ci à ****Abigaël**** ? Q****ui peut être ce _lui _dont à parler le brun ?**

**La relation entre ****Abigaël/****Erza ? Qui peut bien être cette enfant ?**

**Les retrouvailles tant attendues entre Abigaël et Sasuke vont enfin arriver dans le prochain chapitre. Que va-t-il se passer entre le père censé être mort et sa fille, qui ne pense qu'à le venger et à détruire l'Akatsuki ?**

**Comment réagira Sasuke envers tous ces changements chez ceux qu'il aime ?**

**J'espère sincèrement que vous avez pris plaisir à lire ce chapitre comme j'ai aimé l'écrire ^^**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit et j'espère à bientôt,  
Xoxo :***


	28. Retrouvailles Intenses

**Bonjour, bonjour chère lectrice/Lecteur ^**

**Je tiens d'abord encore à sincèrement remercier et grandement toutes celles et ceux qui me suivent et qui ont mis mes histoires dans leur follows et favoris ^^**

**Disclamers :**** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement sauf ceux qui vont apparaître et qui ne font pas partie de l'Histoire original où de d'autres mangas que je préciserais à la fin si cela arrive.**

**Je n'ai pas vu Boruto donc aucune référence - si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas fait exprès - à l'exception de certains noms dont j'ai entendu vaguement parler. N'hésitez pas à me spoils, cela ne me gêne pas du tout, car je ne compte pas suivre Boruto, j'arrive pas, enfin pour l'instant du moins ^^**

**Pairing:**** Sasu/Naru/Sasu. Kiba/Hinata. ****Shikamaru/Temari. Kakashi/Iruka pour les plus mentionnés.**

**Rating :**** M pour violence, langage vulgaire. Hétéro et Yaoi donc sexe entre hommes. Homophobes s'abstenir.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :-)**

**Réponses aux reviews sans compte :**

_K100dra_ : _Merci pour ta review, elles me font toujours autant plaisir et me vont droit au cœur :$_

_Ahah, tout ce que je voulais en somme hihi  
J'aime le suspense et le mystère, je suis une sadique dans l'âme et ça changera pas ahah :P_

_Je voulais vraiment marquer la différence entre le Naruto de maintenant et celui qu'on connait, il fallait qu'il craque et Naruto a toujours été dans l'excessivité alors je ne pouvais faire autrement, sans compter qu'il est très en fusion avec l'esprit de Kyūbi et que son mauvais côté qui était toujours présent. Il faut être patient pour le revoir comme avant._

_J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire et te donnera toujours envie de connaître la suite,_

_Je te dis encore un grand merci et je suis impatiente de lire ton avis ou tes idées si t'en as, pour cette histoire comme pour ''Liens – Bonus'' ^^_

_Bonne nuit,  
Xoxo :*_

* * *

**Précédemment** :

_Quant à Abigaël, quand les pupilles écarlates avec les trois tomoe si caractéristique des Sharingans, de sa famille disparue, croisèrent enfin les siennes, elle ne put empêcher son corps de trembler sous les déferlantes d'émotions qui la saisissaient si puissamment et ses yeux s'embuèrent, brouillant sa vision._

\- _Tu m'as manqué, ma princesse. Sourit-il avec tendresse._

\- _Pa… Paps'… ?_

* * *

**Moment présent** :

\- Tu étais censé être mort. Siffla le membre de l'Akatsuki en serrant les poings.

L'attention de Sasuke se concentra sur le brun, serrant le cœur de sa fille quand leur regard se détachèrent. Le visage de l'Uchiwa était redevenu dur et arctique, les poings serrés et la mâchoire si contractée que ses dents grincèrent.

\- Mais tant mieux, je pourrais me débarrasser de toi moi-même. Se reprit le brun en ricanant froidement en dégageant son chakra.

Sasuke ne dit pas un mot et dégaina lentement son katana dans son dos, énervant son adversaire par son silence et son air supérieur. Le brun lui envoya sans hésiter une puissante vague de Katon.

Ce qui n'inquiéta nullement Sasuke, qui fendit simplement l'air de Kusanagi qui découpa aisément la boule de feu en deux. L'une des moitié passa de près à côté d'Abigaël alors que la seconde frôla Erza, laissant une longue et profonde trachée dans le sable avant de disparaître.

\- Tu perds ton temps, Kase Manouï. Déclara sombrement Sasuke.

\- Oh, je vois que toi, tu n'as pas perdu de temps pour faire des recherches. Siffla ledit Kase.

\- Et je sais que tu ne me diras pas où se trouve Akashi Seijūrō.

Le coin de l'œil droit de Kase tiqua à l'entente du nom de son chef et il fronça les sourcils.

Il ne comprenait pas comment l'Uchiwa avait pu survivre à Nagisa, qui avait la réputation de ne jamais faillir à sa mission et encore moins de laisser des survivants ou des témoins. Kase devait absolument prévenir ses coéquipiers. Il n'était pas aussi idiot que cet abruti de Minarda pour croire qu'il avait une quelconque chance contre Sasuke Uchiwa, le fait qu'il ait survécu à Nagisa et dévié aussi facilement son attaque en était amèrement la preuve…

Sasuke disparut soudainement de sa vue, le sortant de ses pensées. Il sortit un de ses Kunaïs et se retourna lorsqu'il sentit la lourde présence du Capitaine derrière lui, mais il ne vit personne, aucune trace ni la moindre once de chakra.

Kase se retourna de nouveau mais il fut maintenu par une poigne ferme qui s'enroula autour de son cou, le soulevant jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve sur la pointe des pieds, suffocant à cause des doigts de Sasuke qui appuyaient sur sa trachée.

\- Vous ne désirez pas que Kyūbi, sinon vous auriez déjà attaqué l'Hokage, alors je te donne une dernière chance de me dire ce que vous vous voulez vraiment. Déclara sèchement Sasuke en resserrant sa prise.

\- Allez… En… Enfer. Cracha le brun, malgré la forte emprise qui l'empêchait de reprendre correctement sa respiration.

À peine eut-il prononcé ses mots qu'une dizaine de Shinobi apparut, tous portant la même cape que leur chef.

Sasuke les regarda rapidement en plissant les yeux. Il se recula d'un bond en arrière lorsque Kase sortit un shuriken dans l'intention de le tuer. L'Uchiwa observa ses assaillants les uns après les autres, non intimidé ou dérangé par leur soudaine entrée.

\- _Que des sous-fifres sans aucune valeur._

Sasuke posa son regard sur sa fille et sa jeune… Amie ? Il avait une sensation étrange et familière en regardant cette enfant à la chevelure si rouge que le feu et qui lui rappelait tant son ancienne coéquipière, Karin… Ou encore, la mère de Naruto.

Sasuke détourna ses yeux pour les reposer sur Kase.

Pour le moment, il avait d'autres choses à penser et surtout, à faire regretter.

Kase avait osé blessé sa chaire et son sang et il le payerait très cher. Il avait fait ce qu'il ne fallait absolument pas faire.

Le brun ne trahirait jamais son chef dont il était proche alors il allait s'en débarrasser, comme tous ceux qui en voulaient à sa famille. Aucun d'entre eux ne survivrait.

D'un imperceptiblement hochement de tête de la part de Kase, les Shinobis se jetèrent sans hésiter sur la fille de Sasuke, profitant sans gêne du fait que la plus jeune était beaucoup trop affaibli à cause de son combat contre leur chef.

Abigaël gronda alors que ses yeux virèrent inconsciemment à l'écarlate sous le danger imminent. Elle se leva en sifflant sous la douleur de ses côtes et de son dos. Elle ne pouvait mourir alors qu'elle venait de découvrir que son père était toujours en vie.

Mais avant que les Shinobis ennemis ne parviennent jusqu'à elle et qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit, le haut du corps d'un étrange humanoïde à la forme d'un squelette de chakra violet fit soudainement son apparition derrière elle, en l'entourant de ses ailes avec Erza, faisant un barrage infranchissable contre les attaques des subordonnés de ce Kase.

Abigaël se retourna pour plonger ses prunelles dans celles transformées de son géniteur, qui avait activé son Mangekyō Sharingan et son Rinnegan.

C'était donc cela le fameux Susanô du clan Uchiwa ? Cette puissance la fit frémir de jalousie et d'envie.

Sa blessure se rappela amèrement à elle dans un tiraillement qui lui paralysa un court instant tout son côté droit. Abigaël grimaça en ayant un gémissement de douleur en posant ses genoux à terre. Elle inspira-expira pour tenter de diminuer le pic intense qui ne semblait pas s'arrêter, en vain, elle avait même l'impression que sa souffrance empirée et que ses blessures s'agrandissaient.

Pourquoi son chakra ne la guérissait-elle pas ? Qu'est-ce que Kase lui avait fait ?

Erza s'agenouilla derechef à ses côtés.

\- Abigaël-san. S'inquiéta la fillette en posant une main sur son épaule.

Abigaël ne put tenter de rassurer l'enfant qu'elle cracha une gerbe de sang sur le sable fin. La fille Uzumaki ravala difficilement la bile au fond de sa gorge, mais cela lui donna la désagréable sensation qu'elle allait rendre le peu qu'elle avait mangé ces derniers jours. Ses blessures la tiraient et elle avait l'impression qu'elles s'agrandissaient à chacune de ses respirations. Elle s'essuya grossièrement le sang qui coulait de son menton, laissant une trainée de liquide carmin sur sa joue à trois ''moustaches''.

En voyant cela, la haine de Sasuke augmenta considérablement et vit aussi rouge que son regard. Son chakra s'intensifia si puissamment et à un tel point qu'une immense épée de chakra se matérialisa dans l'une des mains du Susanô, pour balayer aussitôt d'un geste puissant tous les Shinobis qui avaient attaqué sa fille.

Après quelques instants à se remettre du choc violent qu'ils avaient subi, les Shinobis renégats se relevèrent avec difficulté, les jambes tremblantes et les cheveux recouvert de sable à cause du souffle violent du Susanô, qui avait créé une mini tornade. Avec une parfaite synchronisation, ils firent tous un pas en arrière sous les yeux implacable et remplis de haine que leur dédiait le descendant Uchiwa.

Kase jura entre ses dents lorsqu'il vit ses lâches subordonnés sur le point de s'enfuir, face à la puissance de l'Uchiwa.

Et comme s'il avait eu les mêmes pensées…

\- Amaterasu. Cita Sasuke, générant des immenses et épaisses flammes noires qui entourèrent les Shinobis, qui cherchaient par tous les moyens à s'enfuir.

Sasuke s'avança d'une démarche lente, gracieuse et sûr de lui, intensifiant cette aura de dangerosité qui planait autour de son être. Il pénétra sans aucune difficulté dans le bouclier de son Susanô et se stoppa devant sa fille et Erza, offrant une seconde barrière pour les deux plus jeunes.

Tous le fixaient apeurés mais l'Uchiwa n'y fit aucune attention, se satisfaisant même de leur crainte envers lui.

Sasuke leva sa main droite, qui ne tenait pas son épée, au ciel. Des crépitements se firent rapidement entendre dans le silence de la place, des filaments se génèrent autour de la main du Corbeau, puis des éclairs bleutés firent leur apparition autour de celle-ci dans un bruit strident, rappelant mille oiseaux.

Les Shinobis se reculèrent alors que leur yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi à l'immense dragon de foudre qui apparut derrière le puissant Susanô, la gueule ouverte comme pour les dévorer.

Dans la place sableuse ne s'entendait que le son des éclairs qui émanaient du dragon de foudre. L'endroit était complètement refroidi par le chakra gigantesque et terrifiant de l'Uchiwa, malgré la chaleur insupportable du Pays du Vent. L'attaque illuminait la place déjà baignée par le soleil brillant, aveuglant presque les présents mais qui ne purent néanmoins détourner les yeux du Capitaine des Anbus de Konoha.

Totalement impressionnés et fascinés par le charisme et la puissance de Sasuke Uchiwa.

\- Mourrez.

Le ton indifférent mais haineux tomba comme un couperet, tout comme l'attaque qui envahit la place et foudroya les hommes de l'Akatsuki, sans laisser aucun autre survivant que Kase.

Kase regardait les cadavres de ses yeux avec effarement, n'arrivant pas vraiment à y croire. Certes, ses subordonnés n'étaient peut-être pas les plus forts de l'organisation, mais pas les plus faibles et pourtant…

Uchiwa Sasuke les avait éliminés comme s'ils n'étaient que des fourmis.

Cette pensée amère lui fit serrer les poings et les dents. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Aka avait insisté sur le fait de se débarrasser de ce satané Uchiwa en premier.

Le brun se détourna pour déguerpir mais une lame de chakra entourée du fameux Chidori lui transperça la poitrine, lui faisant émettre un cri de surprise mêlé à la douleur. Kase posa un genou à terre et se brûla les mains en essayant vainement de s'échapper de l'emprise de cette lame qui électrifiée et paralysée sa poitrine, non, son corps entier.

Des pas se rapprochèrent de lui, amortis par le sable fin. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et grogna en avisant les sandales noires sous ses yeux. Il releva lentement la tête, se retenant une grimace à son sang qui pulsait à ses tempes et à sa nuque qui craqua. Ses yeux émeraudes se posèrent dans ceux écarlates de son vis-à-vis, défiant froidement Sasuke et ne le laissant aucunement voir la moindre de ses émotions, à l'exception de sa haine.

D'un coup de pied au ventre, Sasuke allongea durement Kase au sol, qui siffla sous la douleur de ses membres ankylosés à cause de la lame de chakra toujours plantée dans son corps.

L'Uchiwa pointa la gorge du Nukenin de la lame meurtrière de Kusanagi, appuyant sur sa peau hâlée qui perla d'une goutte de sang, qui s'écoula lentement dans le col de la cape sombre, faisant grimacer le brun.

\- Dis-moi ce que je veux savoir et je te laisserais la vie sauve. Déclara Sasuke, paraissant sincère.

\- Te fous pas de moi. Cracha Kase entre ses dents. Tout le monde sait… Que tu élimines… Toutes les personnes… Qui s'en prennent… À ceux que tu aimes… Comme ton… Pathétique Hokage…

Sasuke plissa dangereusement les yeux à l'insulte envers son mari et ses Dojutsus tournoyèrent dans son regard écarlate. Il n'obtiendrait jamais rien de ce type. De plus, il avait parfaitement raison.

Il avait blessé Abigaël et rien qu'avec cela, il avait signé son arrêt de mort.

Sans prononcer un mot de plus, Sasuke trancha la gorge de son adversaire. Adversaire qui haleta difficilement en essayant de reprendre son souffle et de garder connaissance… En vain.

Sasuke se releva et fit disparaître la lame de Chakra. Il rangea Kusanagi dans son fourreau, après avoir nettoyé sa lame sur la cape du Shinobis. Il fit rapidement un tour des cadavres des yeux tout en se concentrant pour déterminer s'il restait des survivants. Mais seul son chakra qui était le plus palpable et celui de sa fille et d'Erza se ressentait dans la plaine devenu totalement silencieuse.

Sasuke soupira et regarda sa fille qui fixait le cadavre de Kase avec une lueur qu'il qualifierait de malsaine au fond de ses prunelles redevenus vairons, et Erza qui le fixait lui avec méfiance et crainte.

L'Uchiwa s'approcha doucement, appréhendant la réaction d'Abigaël. Il était censé être mort depuis plus de dix ans et il n'avait aucune idée de quelle serait sa réaction. Abigaël avait peut-être hérité le plus de son propre caractère, elle était autant imprévisible et impulsive que Naruto.

Il était aussi obligé de prendre en compte qu'il ne connaissait plus sa fille… Plus du tout…

Abigaël releva les yeux sur son père lorsque celui-ci se stoppa à trois pas d'elle. Des yeux éteints comme si elle ne le voyait pas, ce qui lui serra le cœur.

\- Princesse…

\- Depuis… Depuis quand… ?

La question fut posée dans un murmure. Un murmure douloureux qui raisonnait pourtant comme un hurlement dans cette plaine silencieuse. Abigaël se releva lentement et difficilement, oubliant ses blessures qui s'écoulaient toujours.

La fille Uzumaki ne ressentait plus aucune douleur, ni fatigue. Tout ce qu'elle ressentait c'était de l'incompréhension, de la joie, de la peine, mais l'émotion qui était la plus puissante était bel et bien la haine. Une haine intense suite à ce sentiment de trahison qui lui nouait la gorge, jusqu'à l'empêcher de respirer et de penser à autre chose.

\- Co… Comment… Pourquoi ? Souffla-t-elle, ses yeux s'embuant de larmes.

Les mots restèrent coincés dans la gorge de Sasuke. La douleur intense dans les prunelles de sa fille était comme un Kunaï plantait en travers de sa poitrine, en plein dans son cœur. Voir - et plus encore - sentir sa souffrance était aussi insupportable que d'avoir encaissé celle de Naruto.

Sasuke ne pourrait dire laquelle était la pire…

L'étincelle de souffrance dans les yeux d'Abigaël se transformèrent pour devenir un sentiment de colère. Elle s'approcha de son géniteur et se mit à frapper frénétiquement son torse de ses poings.

La force des coups était trop faible pour lui faire mal, mais les paroles d'Abigaël furent tout aussi douloureuse que n'importe quel coup qu'il aurait pu recevoir…

\- Pourquoi ?! Hurla-t-elle, faisant sursauter Erza qui ne l'avait jamais entendu perdre son sang-froid. Tu es parti ! Tu nous as abandonné ! Tu m'as laissé toute seule !

Abigaël ferma les yeux et continua à le frapper, laissant s'échapper toute sa douleur et sa colère. Ses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues alors que sa voix se cassa, tremblante, tout comme son corps entier.

\- Tu m'as… Promis de revenir… Tu m'as… Menti… Tu m'as abandonné… Haleta la plus jeune, sa respiration devenant irrégulière et son pouls devenant rapide et irrégulier.

Sasuke ferma les yeux et se pinça les lèvres aux mots de son enfant.

En sentant la crise d'angoisse que commençait à avoir sa descendante, il écarta les bras et les pans de sa cape dans la manœuvre et enveloppa Abigaël dedans, la dissimulant de l'extérieur et l'entourant de sa protection. Il la serra fortement contre lui, l'empêchant de le frapper davantage mais pas les mots suivants qui lui brisa le cœur un peu plus…

\- Je te hais… Tu m'as promis… Je te déteste… Je te hais…

Abigaël continua comme une litanie, la voix étouffée par la poitrine de Sasuke qui resserra son étreinte autour du corps de son enfant. Sa princesse.

Toute la portée de sa décision le frappa en plein visage, accentuant tout ce qu'il a pu apercevoir dans les yeux de son amant quelques semaines plus tôt.

Un intense vertige prit soudainement Abigaël. Ses jambes flageolantes ne purent la portée davantage et elle se laissa glisser mollement sur le sol sablé.

Au lieu de la soutenir, Sasuke l'accompagna et ils se retrouvèrent à genoux sur le sable.

\- Tu m'as… Abandonné… Sanglota-t-elle en passant ses bras autour du torse de son géniteur et agrippant désespérément sa cape, pleurant tout son soul.

Sasuke plongea son visage dans la chevelure ébène de son enfant.

Erza observa la scène avec les larmes aux joues. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait, mais la douleur si palpable de son amie la faisait aussi souffrir, comme si c'était elle à sa place. La petite rouquine désirait tellement consoler sa sauveuse, mais elle se sentait de trop à cet instant et ses pieds étaient paralysés.

Les pleurs d'Abigaël raisonnèrent un moment dans la place silencieuse, bien qu'ils étaient étouffés par la cape de l'Uchiwa. Elle avait stoppé ses injures envers son géniteur et celui-ci resta immobile et laissa le temps qu'il fallait à sa descendante pour se calmer, tout en caressant son dos et ses cheveux en humant son parfum de cannelle et de menthe boisée.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, Princesse… Souffla Sasuke en resserrant son étreinte.

Abigaël renifla bruyamment et s'écarta pour fixer son Paps', sa respiration redevenue plus ou moins régulière et ses vertiges ayant disparu.

Son père était bel et bien vivant. Il n'était pas mort comme elle l'avait cru pendant toute ses années. Elle ne parvenait toujours pas à y croire et pourtant, il possédait la même odeur, il dégageait ce même sentiment de sécurité qu'elle avait toujours ressenti auprès de lui.

Abigaël prit conscience que ce n'était pas un énième tour de son imagination et de ses espérances. Combien d'année avait-elle passé avec l'espoir qu'elle se réveillerait de ce cauchemar ? Dix ans. Plus de dix ans qu'elle avait refusé le fait qu'elle ne le reverrait plus jamais, qu'elle n'avait pu croire qu'il l'avait abandonné. Elle n'avait jamais pu accepter qu'il soit mort alors qu'il lui avait promis qu'il ne la laisserait jamais.

Une fois calmée, des tonnes de questions lui vinrent à l'esprit. Comment ? Son autre père était-il au courant ? Qui d'autres ? Et surtout… Pourquoi ?

Sasuke vit bien toutes les questions dans ce regard à la fois de Naruto et de lui. L'Uchiwa lui sourit tendrement en essuyant ses joues de ses pouces, les larmes continuant de rouler silencieusement.

Abigaël ferma les yeux sous la douceur et appuya sa joue contre la paume chaude et rassurante de son Paps', son corps et surtout, son cœur, s'apaisant à cette sensation de paix qui lui avait tant manqué.

\- Je te…

Sasuke se stoppa net. Après les paroles de son enfant de tantôt, il ne pouvait lui faire une promesse maintenant. Elle n'aurait probablement aucune valeur à ses yeux.

Abigaël était différente de Naruto sur ce point et accentuait sa ressemblance avec lui-même.

Une fois sa confiance trompée, elle était pratiquement impossible à restaurer. Comme avait dit Ino, il y a bien longtemps, c'était le propre de son signe astrologique. Scorpion. Bien qu'il réagissait lui-même pareil, faisant confiance à personne.

Abigaël rouvrit les yeux et le regarda, interrogatrice de ce soudain arrêt.

\- Tu sauras tout bientôt. Reprit-il en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille de son autre main. Mais pour l'instant, tu dois rejoindre ton Papou', il a besoin de toi.

\- On doit le rejoindre. Rectifia Abigaël en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu as tellement grandi. Sourit Sasuke en détaillant son enfant, puis il posa un tendre baiser sur son front. Tu es magnifique, ma princesse.

\- Paps'… Commença la plus jeune, comprenant la manœuvre.

\- On se retrouvera bientôt. Coupa doucement Sasuke en plongeant de nouveau son regard dans celui vairon. Je ne peux pas rentrer avec toi maintenant, mais…

\- Pardon ?!

La fille Uchiwa tenta de se dégager mais l'emprise de son paternel se fit plus forte. Elle était stupéfaite et l'énervement revint au triple galop. Comment ça, il ne pouvait pas rentrer ?! Il se fichait d'elle ?!

\- Tu comptes encore m'abandonné ?! Hors de question !

Sasuke retint un soupir devant le caractère borné de son enfant, mais pouvait-il vraiment l'en blâmer ? Il haïssait faire cela…

Il attrapa le visage d'Abigaël en coupe, la forçant à se calmer et d'arrêter de se débattre. La plus jeune resserra ses doigts sur la cape, la froissant sous sa prise, alors qu'elle le fusillait de ses yeux devenus légèrement orangés et fendus.

\- Je compte bien revenir auprès de vous. Rassura fermement Sasuke, faisant difficilement fi du regard brûlant qui ressemblait à celui de Naruto. Mais j'ai une organisation à arrêter et je ne veux pas que vous soyez en danger.

\- Mais…

\- Je vous aime et si je fais ça, c'est avant tout pour vous. Avoua Sasuke.

Abigaël arrêta de se débattre et elle se mordit les lèvres devant l'air autoritaire de son géniteur et la sincérité de ses paroles. Une autorité à laquelle, elle ne pouvait s'opposer malgré tout…

\- Vous êtes ce qu'il y a de plus précieux pour moi et je refuse de vous perdre. Confession l'Uchiwa en fermant les yeux et accolant son front contre le sien.

\- Je veux pas…

Le murmure d'Abigaël le fit rouvrir les yeux et Sasuke se tendit face au regard rempli de peur de son enfant. Une peur intense mêlée à l'abandon.

Sasuke caressa tendrement les joues d'Abigaël et s'imprégna de son image. Il ne désirait pas faire cela, mais il n'avait pas d'autres choix.

\- J'espère que tu me pardonneras… Souffla-t-il en lui donna sa petite tape sur le front de son index et de son majeur, la faisant grimacer sous la douleur.

Abigaël frotta son front légèrement douloureux, mais son cœur se réchauffa à ce geste qui voulait tant dire. Les souvenirs dont elle se souvenait lui revint en mémoire et elle ferma les yeux, se souvenant de ce sentiment d'être complète, qui était bien loin…

Avant de saisir le sens des paroles de son Paps', elle ne comprit pas tout de suite, puis elle se figea lorsqu'il activa ses dôjutsus sans quitter son regard.

\- Paps'…

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse protester, elle sentit sa conscience s'envoler progressivement, sa respiration se faire plus lente et ses yeux se fermèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse les en empêcher, puis elle tomba endormie entre ses bras, murmurant une dernière fois ''Paps''.

\- Abigaël-san ! S'écria derechef Erza.

Sasuke posa son regard sur la fillette qui s'était approchée, regardant son amie avec inquiétude. Puis, elle darda d'un regard furieux le plus âgé, qui leva un sourcil.

\- Que lui avez-vous fait ?! Questionna rageusement Erza alors que des chaines se matérialisèrent derrière elle.

Sasuke la détailla quelques instants, aucunement inquiété par la fureur de l'enfant. Cependant, il pressentait qu'elle pourrait devenir très puissante avec l'âge. Qui était donc cette gamine ?

L'Uchiwa reposa son regard sur Abigaël qui dormait paisiblement dans ses bras, le visage détendu et la respiration régulière, malgré les empreintes de larmes sur ses joues rougies.

Avec précaution, il l'allongea doucement sur le sable et dégagea une mèche de cheveux ébène de son front.

La même coiffure que lui, il regrettait les mèches blonde qu'il avait toujours adoré. Elle lui ressemblait beaucoup à chaque année passée, malgré les traits de Naruto et d'Itachi de quelques peu visible sur son visage.

Sasuke ferma les yeux pour tenter vainement d'éloigner ce sentiment de regret et de remord.

\- Répondez-moi ! S'impatienta Erza en plissant les yeux, l'inquiétude prenant le pas sur la peur de cet homme.

\- Je l'ai simplement endormi en modifiant ses souvenirs.

Erza écarquilla les yeux à cette annonce.

\- Quoi ?! Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?! S'insurgea la fillette. Vous n'avez aucun droit !

\- Sasuke Uchiwa.

Le visage de susnommé se durcit à cette voix, faisant instinctivement reculer Erza. Sasuke regarda sa fille, puis Erza qui recula encore. Il se releva lentement sans un mot.

Toujours silencieusement, il endormi Erza et modifia aussi ses souvenirs.

Que sa fille soit en courant qu'il était toujours en vie la mettait encore plus en danger qu'elle ne l'était déjà. C'était la meilleure solution pour sa sécurité.

Pas sûr que cela plaise à Naruto…

Sasuke se rappela du nouvel arrivant et il grinça des dents en se retournant lentement.

\- Gaara no Subaku. Cracha-t-il, plus qu'il ne salua.

Ce dernier n'avait pas non plus changé depuis la quatrième grande guerre, bien qu'il était un peu plus grand avec des cheveux rouge un peu plus long, portant toujours son énorme gourde sur le dos et que son visage était empreint de maturité et de sagesse, surtout dû à son rang de Kage.

Gaara ne prit pas en compte le ton mauvais de son interlocuteur, il fit le tour de la plaine des yeux pour constater les dégâts et surtout les corps dénués de vie. Son regard émeraude qui ne laissait filtrer aucune émotion se posa rapidement sur Erza, puis s'attarda sur Abigaël.

Instinctivement, Sasuke se plaça devant son enfant pour la dissimuler aux yeux indéchiffrables du Kazekage, bien qu'il avait remarqué une lueur qui lui étaient indéfinissable.

\- Je n'ai jamais été ton ennemi. S'éleva la voix calme de Gaara en le regardant.

\- Vraiment ? Ricana froidement l'Uchiwa en croisant les bras. Ce n'est pas le souvenir que j'ai.

Gaara esquissa un sourire qui agaça profondément Sasuke.

\- N'as-tu donc toujours pas digéré la vérité ?

Sasuke plissa dangereusement les yeux et ses dôjutsus tournoyèrent dans ses pupilles, ce qui semblait légèrement amusé le rouquin.

\- Ce n'était en rien une quelconque vérité. Siffla Sasuke.

\- Le fait que tu fasses croire à tout le monde que tu sois mort, obligeant Naruto à mentir et allant contre sa nature, démontre le contraire pourtant.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Au contraire. Contesta Gaara. Avant d'être un confrère Kage, Naruto est mon ami. Son bonheur et son bien-être m'importe plus que quiconque.

\- On sait tout les deux que tu aurais préféré être plus que son ''ami''.

Gaara sourit un peu plus au ton irrité de l'Uchiwa et à sa mâchoire qui se contracta, le faisant grincer des dents. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze était bien le seul sujet qui obligeait Sasuke à perdre son légendaire sang-froid, surtout face à lui.

\- Je ne suis pas le seul qui espérait être plus qu'un ami ou un camarade, pourtant, tu sembles bien plus m'en vouloir. Bien que malheureusement, Naruto a fait son choix.

Sasuke siffla entre ses dents et se retourna. Il ne pouvait décidément plus blairer ce type. Il préférait partir avant de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait qu'à moitié. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Abigaël. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute et que cela le tuait de l'admettre, Abigaël était entre de bonne mains à présent.

\- J'ai plus de temps à perdre avec toi.

\- Tu fuis parce que tu sais que j'ai raison ? Provoqua Gaara en croisant les bras. Jamais, je n'aurais pu faire souffrir Naruto comme tu l'as fait. C'est bien le seul à qui je fais aveuglément confiance parce que je sais parfaitement ce qu'il vaut et qui il est. Il ne suffit pas d'être aimé, respecté et avoir la confiance de son village pour devenir Kage. J'aurais pu le rendre bien plus heureux que tu ne l'as fait. Je ne l'aurais sûrement pas laissé à l'écart à cause de mon égoïsme. Je ne comprendrais jamais comment il peut t'aimer après toute la souffrance que tu lui as causée et que tu continues à causer autour de toi.

\- Fait attention. Prévint durement Sasuke en le regardant par-dessus son épaule. Tout comme toi, Naruto et Abigaël sont les seuls qui ont de la valeur à mes yeux.

Gaara ne fut en aucun cas intimidé par la menace à peine voilée de son interlocuteur.

\- Assez de valeur pour les faire souffrir pendant des années par manque de confiance en eux.

\- Je préfère cela à qu'ils aillent au-devant de la mort. Cracha l'Uchiwa en se retournant à nouveau.

\- Faisant souffrir Naruto une énième fois par ta décision de lui tourner le dos, ou faire souffrir ta propre fille de la fausse perte d'un de ses parents qu'elle aime profondément. Continua Gaara en perdant son sourire.

Sasuke serra les poings à la mesure des paroles du Kazekage, qui se montrait inhabituellement plus bavard qu'à l'accoutumé.

Un mouvement derrière lui le fit se retourner à moitié. Sous Abigaël, un lit de sable se créa, soulevant doucement l'adolescente. Du coin de l'œil, il vit la même chose se faire pour la fillette.

Sasuke reposa son attention sur Gaara.

\- Je ne comprends pas ton manque de confiance alors qu'à vous deux, vous avez prouvé à nombreuse reprise que vous représentiez un tandem parfait. Comme Abigaël, qui possède tous ce qu'il faut pour devenir la Kunoichi la plus puissante des Cinq Pays grâce au sang qui coule dans ses veines. Mais visiblement, cela te plaît de reproduire les même schémas que par le passé.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Grinça Sasuke, sentant se sang bouillir dans ses veines et son chakra généra quelques étincelles autour de ses mains.

\- Tu le sais très bien. Tu as eu la même discussion avec Naruto.

L'Uchiwa fronça les sourcils à la remarque, puis les souvenirs de ses retrouvailles avec Naruto avant qu'il ne reparte lui revint en mémoire.

Naruto ne s'était pas confié à Hinata ou Shikamaru, mais à Gaara…

Cette pensée l'enragea intérieurement et il dissimula difficilement la haine qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis du rouquin dans ses prunelles écarlate. Bien que ce dernier vivait à Suna, il était bien trop présent dans la vie de son Jinchuriki, que cela soit avant son départ ou après…

Sasuke décida de changer de sujet avant que cela ne finisse mal et Gaara avait du le sentir car son visage était devenu plus dur et méfiant.

\- Que peux-tu me dire à propos de Nagisa Aka ?

Gaara tiqua et Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de jubiler intérieurement et esquissa un rictus narquois et méprisant, bien que de ce rappeler de ce gamin qu'avait osé toucher son mari, le mettait hors de lui.

\- Rien de spécial ou que tu ne sois pas déjà au courant.

Sasuke allait répliquer lorsqu'il sentit des énergies s'approchaient de leur emplacement. Il plissa les yeux en reconnaissant le chakra de Kankuro, Temari, Kiba et Hinata ainsi que quelques Shinobis.

Un aigle arriva soudainement et se posa avec grâce sur l'épaule du Kazekage. Ce dernier attrapa le parchemin qui se trouvait autour de la patte de l'animal et le lut.

L'Uchiwa fronça les sourcils alors que Gaara souriait, puis, il leva les yeux sur Sasuke.

\- Naruto vient d'arriver au village. Informa le rouquin.

Sasuke suivit des yeux sa fille qui fut amené près de l'ancien Jinchuriki.

Gaara vit bien son hésitation et il espérait que ses paroles feraient changées d'avis l'ancien Nukenin. Malheureusement, il connaissait suffisamment les Uchiwa pour savoir que quand ils avaient pris une décision, il s'y tenait, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

\- Sache une chose, Sasuke Uchiwa… Commença Gaara, faisant lever le regard écarlate sur lui. Je sais que tu dois sûrement être au courant grâce à ta petite vipère, mais Naruto a beaucoup changé depuis quelques temps, il est devenu le total opposé de celui qu'on connaissait. Et ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que cela ne devienne irrémédiable.

Sasuke baissa le regard sur Abigaël. Evidemment qu'il était au courant. Shiroi lui avait montré ce qu'il s'était passé dans ce village, mais il n'y avait aucunement cru. Cet être cruel et démoniaque qu'était devenu Naruto n'était pas celui qu'il aimait et qu'il avait épousé. C'était forcément Kyūbi qui avait toujours gardé cette rancune envers la race humaine qui s'était déchaîné, voilà tout. Quand il en finirait avec l'Organisation, il reviendrait et arrangerait les choses.

\- Au contraire de ce que tu pourrais croire, si tu ne reviens pas, tu risques de t'en mordre les doigts une fois toute cette histoire terminée. Continua le Kage, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Cela aura des répercussions sur Naruto et toi mais surtout sur Abigaël. Abigaël aura toujours besoin d'un modèle et elle prendra l'être cher qui lui sera le plus proche. La bonté et la bienveillance de Naruto a toujours été l'élément qui l'empêchait de sombrer totalement, même si elle n'en a aucune conscience, mais sans cela, les conséquences risquent d'être désastreuse.

Sasuke se retourna, faisant dos au Kazekage.

\- Ne vas pas croire que tu connais ma famille juste parce que mon mari te considère comme un frère et un confident.

\- Ne vas pas croire que tu la connais toujours parce que tu penses que c'est le cas. Contrattaqua le rouquin. Plus de 10 ans ont passé et tu n'as aucune idée de tout ce qu'ils ont enduré par ta faute. Tu n'étais pas là quand ils ont sombré, sans personne pour parvenir à les maintenir hors de leur propre ténèbres.

Sasuke serra les poings mais ne dit rien et disparut dans un écran de fumée noir, sous les yeux déterminés de Gaara.

* * *

**Chapitre terminée ^^**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Bien, nul, passable ?**

**Le sauvetage d'Abigaël et d'Erza par Sasuke ?**

**Petite précision au cas où : Kase est l'un des hommes les plus proche du chef de l'Akatsuki que vous pouvez retrouver dans le chapitre 12.**

**Seijūrō Akashi ne m'appartient pas et vient du manga ''Kuroko's Basket'' à l'origine avec évidemment, des changements.**

**Abigaël qui retrouve son père toujours en vie ?**

**Sasuke qui modifie ses souvenirs ? Pas trop déçu ? Étonné ? Comment va réagir Naruto quand il le découvrira ?**

**L'altercation entre Sasuke et Gaara ? Surpris de savoir que notre Kazekage a des sentiments pour Naruto ? Ses paroles feront-ils réagir Sasuke ?**

**Je suis impatiente de lire vos avis, impressions, idées ou suppositions quant à la suite de l'histoire. J'espère que j'ai réussi à retransmettre les émotions que je souhaitais avec les personnages et que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit et à bientôt pour la suite de ''Liens'' et les retrouvailles entre Naruto et Abigaël.**

**N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire si vous souhaitez que j'incorpore une de vos idées, je ferais en sorte de vous satisfaire ^^**

**Xoxo :***


	29. Confrontations douloureuse

**Bonjour, bonjour chère lectrice/Lecteur ^**

**Je tiens d'abord encore à sincèrement remercier et grandement toutes celles et ceux qui me suivent et qui ont mis mes histoires dans leur follows et favoris ^^**

**Disclamers :**** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement sauf ceux qui vont apparaître et qui ne font pas partie de l'Histoire original où de d'autres mangas que je préciserais à la fin si cela arrive.**

**Je n'ai pas vu Boruto donc aucune référence - si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas fait exprès - à l'exception de certains noms dont j'ai entendu vaguement parler. N'hésitez pas à me spoils, cela ne me gêne pas du tout, car je ne compte pas suivre Boruto, j'arrive pas, enfin pour l'instant du moins ^^**

**Pairing:**** Sasu/Naru/Sasu. Kiba/Hinata. ****Shikamaru/Temari. Kakashi/Iruka pour les plus mentionnés.**

**Rating :**** M pour violence, langage vulgaire. Hétéro et Yaoi donc sexe entre hommes. Homophobes s'abstenir.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :-)**

**Réponses aux reviews sans compte :**

**_K100dra_ **: _Merci pour ta review, elles me font toujours énormément plaisir ^^ Merci pour ton soutient qui me motivent toujours plus :-)_

_J'ai aussi eu de la peine et d'écrire ce chapitre m'a fait mal au cœur aussi, finalement, je peux en avoir un lol_

_Ce chapitre concerne les retrouvailles tant attendus et je peux simplement te dire qu'elles ne seront pas comme tu pensais, en espérant qu'elles te plairont quand même ^^_

_Tu risques de continuer à l'être jusqu'à la fin de cette histoire :-P_

_Je suis vraiment heureuse qu'elle te plaise toujours autant et j'espère que cela continuera :-)_

_Je suis impatiente d'avoir ton avis sur ce chapitre et tes impressions ^^_

_Bonne lecture et à bientôt,  
Xoxo :*_

_PS : Pour répondre à ta review dans ''Lien-Bonus'', il y aura bel et bien un second chapitre qui sera l'arrivée de Karin et de Gaara donc les crises ne seront pas terminées ;-)_

* * *

Un toquement à la porte du bureau sortit le Kazekage du village de Suna de ses sombre pensées.

Gaara ne ressentit que trop bien le chakra si familier derrière la porte, mais qui était tout aussi différente. Trop différente. Il inspira profondément et intima à ses invités de le rejoindre.

Le premier à pénétrer dans son bureau fut son Shinobi, qui s'inclina respectueusement.

\- Bonjour, Kazekage-sama. Salua poliment le brun. Hokage-sama, Shikamaru-sama et Nagisa-san. Annonça le brun.

Gaara hocha simplement la tête et le Shinobi se retira en saluant les invités de son supérieur, laissant le bureau dans un silence lourd et sinistre.

\- Alors, Gaara.

Naruto sourit froidement en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil en face du bureau. Il posa sans préambule ses jambes sur le bureau et croisa ses chevilles et ses bras. Le Kazekage ne fit aucun cas du 'non-respect' du blond, ayant l'habitude bien avant son changement.

\- Cela fait un moment que je n'ai plus eu de nouvelle de ta part.

\- Ni des tiennes.

Naruto éclata d'un rire froid, faisant frémir ses amis à ce son qui ne ressemblait vraiment pas au Jinchuriki. Il était trop sombre. Trop sans émotion. Celui-ci stoppa son rire et posa son coude sur l'accoudoir et déposa nonchalamment sa tête sur son poing.

\- J'ai été un peu occupé ces derniers temps.

Gaara fronça les sourcils. Il posa ses coudes sur le bureau et déposa sa tête sur ses doigts croisés sous son menton. Son regard émeraude planté dans les prunelles écarlates et fendues. Prunelles qui ne reflétaient que haine et mépris.

Le rouquin pourrait aisément croire que c'était Kyūbi qui avait pris le contrôle, si seulement, il ne percevait pas encore le magnifique bleu ciel au fond de ses pupilles, ni son chakra qui gardait sa signature originelle intacte.

\- L'as-tu ressenti ?

Naruto détourna les yeux pour regarder au loin par la fenêtre, sachant pertinemment de quoi, ou plutôt, de qui parlait son confrère Kage. Le blond le regarda de nouveau et esquissa un sourire tandis qu'il haussa les épaules.

Gaara se tendit face au comportement désintéressé de Naruto.

\- N'es-tu pas inquiet ?

\- Sakura-chan s'occupe d'elle.

\- Sakura ?

Si Gaara n'avait pas été trop inquiet par ce changement, c'était maintenant autre chose si son frère de cœur laissait sa propre fille aux mains de la rosette. Surtout pas après tout ce qu'elle avait fait et dit.

\- Tu lui fais vraiment confiance ? Questionna Gaara, ne cachant aucunement sa surprise et son irritation.

\- Je la tuerais dans la seconde si elle me contrarie.

Cette affirmation dites de façon si dure et sans aucun trouble jeta un vent arctique dans la pièce.

Gaara ne quitta aucunement le regard vif et sans appel de Naruto, tandis que Shikamaru et Nagisa se jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil. L'un inquiet et le second, satisfait, le cachant parfaitement sous l'inquiétude.

À sa surprise, Naruto se trouvait beaucoup plus influençable depuis sa métamorphose. Le blond était beaucoup trop absorbé par son désir de vengeance et de sang pour réfléchir correctement et se laisser conseiller par ses plus proche amis. Et c'était pas Kyūbi qui allait modérer son porteur.

Finalement, même si le blond ne retournait pas ses sentiments, c'était tout autant plus simple depuis qu'il était devenu un être aveuglé par ses ténèbres.

Néanmoins, il en connaissait suffisamment sur Naruto pour savoir qu'il ne devait absolument pas le sous-estimer. Non seulement à cause de ses amis qui faisaient encore plus attention à lui, mais surtout si sa fille revenait dans sa vie.

De ce qu'il avait appris lors de ses investigations sur la jeune femme, elle ne lui faciliterait pas la tâche pour son devoir. Il devait parvenir à la mettre dans sa poche, ce qui ne s'avérerait pas être aisé avec le caractère méfiant et froid des Uchiwa, ainsi que de l'instinct de Kyūbi qu'elle possédait.

\- Laissez-nous. Ordonna subitement Gaara, d'une voix autoritaire qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Shikamaru hésita mais en croisant le regard déterminé du Kazekage, il se résigna. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Nagisa et ce dernier secoua négativement la tête, même si cela ne servait à rien de discuter.

Gaara le fixa. Une lueur étrange mais dangereuse brilla dans ses prunelles émeraude. Nagisa déglutit et se résigna à contrecœur et suivit Shikamaru hors du bureau.

Une fois seuls, la tension resta bien présente mais étrangement, Naruto se détendit et ses yeux redevinrent bleus mais toujours ses pupilles en fine lignes.

Gaara hésita à continuer ce qu'il devait dire à Naruto. Si avant, il pouvait prévoir les réactions de son sauveur, après les informations qu'il détenait de Shikamaru, il n'en était plus aussi certain et cela le retenait.

\- Tu as changé.

\- Je suis beaucoup moins idiot, tu veux dire ?

\- Ta gentillesse est loin d'être une idiotie. Réfuta le rouquin.

\- Mais elle est loin de me donner des résultats. Contrattaqua le blond.

\- Le dernier village que tu as entièrement décimé t'en-a-t-il donné ? Questionna Gaara, dissimulant avec mal son inquiétude et sa colère.

Naruto esquissa un sourire qui paraissait fraternel, mais le rouquin vit bien qu'il était crispé et que le Jinchuriki commençait à s'agacer de cette discussion.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas de mes nouvelles, tu es bien trop informé. Laisse-moi deviner, Shikamaru ?

Gaara ne répondit pas, mais cela confirma sa question, qui n'en était pas vraiment une. Un sourire malfaisant étira les lèvres de l'Hokage et Gaara fronça les sourcils, n'aimant pas ce que signifiait ce rictus et n'avait pas vraiment envie d'avoir la confirmation.

\- N'est-ce pas une haute trahison que de partager des informations avec un autre village que le sien sans l'accord de son Kage ?

Gaara ne fut pas dupe par les paroles faussement amusées de son ami. Était-il vraiment en train de menacer la vie de son propre conseiller et ami ? Ce n'était définitivement pas le Naruto qu'il connaissait et qui l'avait sauvé de ses démons.

Naruto s'était tant battu pour la paix - jusqu'à rayer toutes les lois qui prônaient la mise à mort - que tous soient égaux et oublient toutes leurs rancœurs, que le blond ne pouvait désirer la mort de Shikamaru – ni personne d'autres - pour quelques raisons que ce soit.

\- J'ai vu Sasuke.

Le visage de Naruto se métamorphosa immédiatement, mais pas dans le sens qu'il espérait…

Ses yeux océans se rougirent, ses lignes de naissances s'accentuèrent et ses canines s'allongèrent dangereusement. Un grognement guttural franchi ses lèvres alors qu'il retira ses jambes du bureau, tremblant sous l'intense fureur qui l'envahissait de tout son être.

Gaara ne se démonta pas au chakra écarlate qui entoura le Jinchuriki comme une seconde peau, éclairant la pièce d'une couleur rougeâtre et l'envahissant d'une chaleur suffocante et brûlante.

Naruto se leva et posa violemment ses mains sur le bureau, le faisant trembler.

\- Où est-il ?! Gronda le blond d'une voix caverneuse et bestiale, dévoilant ses canines acérées.

\- Reparti après avoir sauvé votre fille de l'Akatsuki.

Naruto crispa ses doigts autour du bureau, qui craqua sous la violente emprise du Kage. Le bois se fissura et les vitres explosèrent sous une puissante déflagration de chakra, faisant voler leurs chevelures au violent souffle dû à la démonstration de puissance.

La seconde suivante, plusieurs Shinobis pénètrent dans le bureau, suivit par Shikamaru et Nagisa qui étaient restés derrière la porte. Ils eurent tous un pas de recul lorsque le visage déformé par la haine du blond ne les tue du regard.

Les Shinobis sortirent Kunaï et Shuriken dans l'intention de protéger leur Kazekage, bien qu'ils savaient parfaitement qu'ils n'avaient absolument aucune chance contre un Jinchuriki, hors de lui qui plus est. Ils avaient encore quelques malheureux souvenirs de leur propre supérieur et des frissons glacés leur parcouru l'échine.

\- Sortez. Tout va bien. Ordonna Gaara en se levant.

\- Kazekage, vous êtes sûr ?

\- Parce que tu comptes faire quoi ? Cracha Naruto, venimeux.

Le Shinobi recula d'un pas et avala difficilement sa salive, sous un dangereux pic de chakra qui émana du Kage.

\- Aucun de vous n'êtes capable de quoi que ce soit contre moi.

Un Shinobi plus téméraire – ou stupide, selon le point de vu de ses collègues – s'avança avec un regard furieux. Naruto leva un sourcil et esquissa un rictus froid et amusé.

\- Ne nous sous-estimez pas. Cracha le blond en le pointant de son Kunaï. Vous êtes peut-être un Kage, mais on ne vous doit rien à vous.

Sans qu'il ne puisse avoir le temps de se défendre, il fut plaqué violemment contre le mur du bureau par une poigne ferme autour de sa gorge. Un gémissement étranglé franchi ses lèvres alors que des ongles se plantèrent contre sa trachée, faisant perler son sang le long de son cou et maculé progressivement le haut de son uniforme.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il blêmit et devint aussi blanc que de l'aspirine, face au regard animal et haineux qui le braquait. Ses collègues firent un bond en arrière, les yeux effrayés.

Nagisa fit un pas mais fut immédiatement retenu par le bras par Shikamaru. Le plus jeune le regarda avec colère en forçant pour se dégager mais il se figea devant le sérieux du Nara, mais surtout à ses yeux qui reflétaient de la crainte et de l'anxiété, très inhabituelle venant du génie, qui n'en avait jamais éprouvé envers le Jinchuriki, même quand celui-ci était hait par son village.

\- Il faut le calmer. Chuchota Nagisa, en tentant de se dégager.

\- Si tu t'interposes, il te tuera. Avertit le Nara de la même manière, sans lâcher Naruto des yeux.

\- Vous allez faire quoi ? Je pourrais vous tuer sans aucune hésitation. Mettre votre village à feu et à sang et qui m'en empêcherait ? Vous ? Laissez-moi rire.

\- Naruto.

Le surnommé ne réagit pas à la voix dure de Gaara et resserra même son emprise, faisant émettre un glapissement de douleur au Shinobi blond. Le blond agrippa les poignets de Naruto mais il n'avait plus aucune force pour lui faire desserrer sa prise. Son souffle commença à lui manquer et sa tête à tourner dangereusement.

\- Vous êtes si faible et pathétique que je n'aurais aucun remord à vous massacrer.

\- Naru'.

Cette fois, il déporta seulement son regard sur la nouvelle arrivante qui n'était autre que Sakura. Celle-ci regarda un instant le Shinobi que tenait fermement Naruto. Shinobi qui commençait à devenir beaucoup trop pâle à cause de l'emprise du Jinchuriki, qui l'empêchait de respirer.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

Depuis son changement, c'était bien la première fois que Naruto laissait apercevoir de l'inquiétude, relâchant inconsciemment de sa poigne sur le subordonné du Kazekage, redonnant de l'espoir à Gaara et Shikamaru.

\- Elle a perdu énormément de sang… Commença-t-elle prudemment et Naruto se tendit. Pour une raison que j'ignore, son chakra n'as pas pu guérir ses blessures sauf les plus superficielles. Son poumon droit a été seulement effleuré et elle a eu beaucoup de chance que sa colonne vertébrale n'ait pas été touché, à deux centimètres près et la blessure aurait été irréversible. Mais elle est hors de danger et a seulement besoin de repos.

Naruto hocha la tête, le visage assombrit et les yeux dans le vague. Il retourna son attention sur le Shinobi qui était à deux doigts de perdre connaissance.

Après un temps qui leur parut à tous interminable, Naruto relâcha le blond qui reprit brusquement sa respiration, toussant grassement et douloureusement à la reprise si violente de son souffle. Il s'écroula au sol, le corps tremblant, le cœur battant à vive allure et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effrois lorsque Naruto s'accroupit en face de lui, plus bestial et démoniaque que jamais.

\- Ne t'avises plus jamais de me contrarier. Tu n'auras pas autant de chance la prochaine fois et mon amitié avec ton Kazekage ne te sauvera pas, est-ce bien clair ?

Le Shinobi hocha vigoureusement la tête à la voix froide et menaçante du Jinchuriki.

\- Parfait. Sourit mesquinement le blond en se relevant. On reportera notre discussion à plus tard. Décida Naruto sans un regard pour Gaara alors qu'il sortit.

Vite accompagné par Sakura, sous les yeux perplexes et inquiet de Shikamaru et Gaara.

\- Kazekage-sama…

\- Silence.

Les Shinobis se turent à l'injonction.

Le rouquin posa son regard sur son subordonné qui se faisait aider par deux de ses collègues, toujours autant tremblant et presque traumatisé par ce qu'il venait de se passer avec son frère de cœur.

Gaara se passa une main dans ses cheveux en prenant place derrière son bureau, croisant ses doigts sous son menton. Il ferma un instant les yeux pour rassembler ses idées, puis les rouvrit.

\- Je veux que vous restiez à l'écart de Naruto. Tous. Il n'est pas dans son état habituel et ses menaces ne sont pas des paroles en l'air. Avertit-il, la voix sombre.

Les Shinobis acquiescèrent immédiatement. Après ce qu'il venait de se dérouler à l'instant, c'était hors de question pour eux de provoquer le Jinchuriki de Kyūbi et ce, même pour plaisanter.

\- À partir de maintenant, seuls les Shinobis venant de Konoha, Kankuro et moi-même seront en contact direct avec l'Hokage. Vous pouvez disposer.

Ses subordonnés s'inclinèrent et sortirent, vraiment chamboulés par le changement drastique de Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze/Uchiwa.

* * *

**Du côté de Naruto :**

Naruto était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, observant sa fille silencieusement. Il serra les poings en regardant les perfusions à ses deux bras et les bandages qui la recouvraient. La voir ainsi augmenta considérablement son ressentiment envers cette maudite Organisation.

Il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de haine de sa vie, même pas envers Pain ou Madara.

Naruto s'approcha du lit sans quitter sa chaire et son sang des yeux. Elle n'avait pas changé depuis les mois écoulés. Il leva prudemment la main et dégagea doucement une mèche de cheveux ébène du front légèrement hâlé, comme s'il pouvait encore plus la blesser.

Sans les perfusions, il aurait pu aisément penser qu'elle dormait. Son visage était si paisible et détendu. Loin du visage sombre et insensible de ses souvenirs.

Naruto s'en voulu encore plus de sa décision. S'il n'aurait pas accepté alors tout serait différent. Sa fille n'aurait pas changé et ne serait pas devenu cet être insensible et impitoyable. Elle ne serait sûrement pas blessée et inconsciente sur un lit d'Hôpital. Et Sasuke serait encore près d'eux.

Le blond se détourna et donna un violent coup de poing dans le mur, le transperçant profondément et faisant vibrer les fondations de la chambre blanche. Il grogna en retirant son bras qui s'était enfoncé de moitié et fixa vaguement son poing recouvert de plâtre.

L'Akatsuki. Sasuke. Ils allaient payer pour la souffrance qu'ils avaient infligé à sa fille. Jamais, il ne pourrait leur pardonner. Ni ce pardonner d'avoir été si stupide.

\- Naru'…

Ledit Naru' regarda la nouvelle arrivante, le visage redevenu froid et insensible. Sakura le regarda avec peine et il haïssait voir la pitié dans ses yeux. Celle-ci s'approcha et posa une main prudente sur son épaule et il recula immédiatement d'un pas, les yeux plissés.

\- Quand se réveillera-t-elle ? Questionna-t-il froidement, ignorant la tristesse de la rose de s'être faite repoussé ainsi.

Naruto lui tourna le dos et s'assit sur la chaise à côté de la tête du lit, ses coudes posés sur ses genoux et regardant son enfant. Le Jinchuriki s'assombrit lorsque la rose vérifia les constantes d'Abigaël et examina avec précaution ses blessures, qui commençaient à lentement cicatriser.

Sakura sentit le regard bleuté du Jinchuriki qui guettait attentivement tous ses moindres fait et gestes. Elle roula des yeux et retint une grimace de dégoût en posant son regard sur la jeune femme inconsciente.

Elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas nier qu'Abigaël était le portrait craché de son ancien amour, à l'exception des trois petite lignes à sa joue gauche. C'était une jeune femme magnifique, intelligente et puissante.

Dire que cela aurait dû être sa fille à elle. Elle aurait dû être de sa famille. Sa chaire et son sang.

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze lui avait volé sa vie. Son bonheur. Son amour. Son avenir. Elle était bien déterminée à tout lui reprendre. Il paierait cher pour le malheur qu'il lui avait causé. Et la première chose qu'elle devait faire était d'obtenir sa confiance mais encore plus, celle d'Abigaël.

Sakura sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle sentit l'impatience de celui qu'elle avait longtemps considéré comme son frère.

\- Je ne pourrais pas me prononcer pour le moment. Avoua Sakura, et elle frissonna en sentant le pic de chakra derrière elle. Je lui ai administré des calmants assez puissant contre les douleurs. Quand ses blessures seront guéries, je pourrais diminuer la dose, d'ici un jour ou deux tout au plus.

Sakura se retourna pour le regarder et sourit pour le rassurer.

Naruto fronça les sourcils, puis il regarda sa fille, son inquiétude bien visible dans ses prunelles azurs.

\- Elle… Elle lui ressemble beaucoup… Chuchota Sakura, la voix tremblante. J'ai l'impression de le voir…

Naruto serra les poings à s'en blanchir les phalanges. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de discuter de Sasuke et encore moins avec elle.

\- Je pensais ce que je t'ai dit, il y a plusieurs mois.

Le Jinchuriki leva les yeux sur la rose et celle-ci plongea ses yeux humides dans les siens. Il put aisément voir son chagrin et son manque, ainsi que l'amour qu'elle éprouvait toujours pour Sasuke. Ses sentiments pour l'Uchiwa n'avaient aucun cas changé et étrangement, il ne parvenait plus à lui en vouloir, ni à être jaloux.

Tout ce qu'il ressentait n'était que colère et haine. Il aimait Sasuke. Mais aujourd'hui, ce sentiment était de loin dépassé par la déception et la rancœur et il n'aurait jamais pensé ressentir cela vis-à-vis de lui.

\- Je l'aimerais toujours, plus que ma propre vie, mais je t'aime aussi. Continua la médecin en essuyant une larme traîtresse. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi de me croire après tout ce que je t'ai fait et dit mais c'est la pure vérité. J'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte mais aujourd'hui, je veux seulement t'aider et me rattraper pour la douleur que je t'ai causée. Je veux être à tes côtés et aussi faire payer à cette maudite organisation. Je veux les voir souffrir comme nous on a souffert. Je vous soutiendrais Naruto, toi et Abigaël. Quoi que tu fasses, je sais que c'est les bonnes décisions.

Naruto ne répondit pas et sonda intensément son ancienne coéquipière. Celle-ci ne put empêcher des rougissements sur ses joues au regard intense que lui dédia le blond à travers ses mèches ébène, elle ne saura même pas dire si c'était de gêne ou de colère.

\- Je ferais tout pour ravoir ta confiance et obtenir celle de Kyūbi et d'Abigaël.

Le Jinchuriki détourna le regard pour les poser sur son enfant.

Sakura était bien la seule à accepter son changement, et de ne pas tenter de le convaincre que celui qu'il était devenu n'était pas la chose à faire. Pas que cela changerait grand-chose dans le cas contraire. Il ne redeviendrait jamais celui qu'il était avant. Il ne serait plus naïf, faible et inutile.

Ce temps-là était révolu.

\- Si tu me déçois, je te tuerais. Annonça durement Naruto sans quitter Abigaël des yeux.

\- Je sais. Sourit la rosette, dissimulant avec brio le frisson qui la parcouru. Mais je te décevrais pas. Pour Sa… _lui _je me dois d'être présente pour vous.

Sakura posa une main sur son épaule et embrassa le front du blond, qui ne cilla pas.

La rose sortit dans le couloir et s'éloigna tout en inspirant profondément. Elle porta sa main à sa poitrine pour tenter de calmer ses tremblements. Jamais, elle n'avait eu autant peur de Naruto. Peur qui pour la première fois dépassé sa haine.

Dans le couloir, elle croisa Nagisa et lui fit un discret signe de tête, lui signifiant que le plan était en bonne marche.

* * *

**Deux jours plus tard :**

La chaleur était suffocante dans le Pays du Vent, surtout dans le village caché du Sable. La canicule s'était bien installée depuis la veille, agaçant les habitants de cette chaleur insupportable qui était bien supérieur à ce qu'ils avaient l'habitude. C'était rare mais lorsque cela se produisait, ils regrettaient à moitié de vivre dans cette ville toujours baignée par la chaleur.

Seule les chambres d'hôpital n'étaient pas vraiment concernées par la canicule, grâce à la climatisation de la pièce pour le confort des malades ou des blessés.

Une jeune femme à la chevelure ébène dormait encore profondément dans l'une d'entre elles, confortablement allongée sur un lit immaculé, le visage détendu, la respiration régulière et calme. La couverture blanche la recouvrait jusqu'en haut de sa poitrine, laissant son bras droit en-dehors pour ne pas gêner la seule perfusion qui lui restait.

Sa respiration se fit soudainement un peu plus rapide et profonde, elle bougea à peine la tête alors que ses paupières frémirent.

Ces dernières s'ouvrirent difficilement d'un quart avant de se refermer. Les paupières s'ouvrirent de nouveau de moitié, laissant découvrir deux yeux vairons. Elles se refermèrent immédiatement lorsque la lumière de la pièce, pourtant assez faible, lui agressa vivement ses pupilles sensibles, tout comme l'odeur de l'hôpital qui lui attaqua violemment les narines, lui tirant un grognement de mécontentement.

Abigaël tourna la tête en direction du plafond et ressentit soudainement une légère douleur à l'arrière de son crâne, annonçant une migraine carabiné. Ses jambes semblaient lui peser une tonne, et elle ne parlait pas de ses bras. À chacune de ses respirations, ses côtes et son dos la tiraient. Sa gorge était effroyablement sèche et la brûlait à chaque déglutition.

Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Depuis combien de temps avait-elle était inconsciente ? Beaucoup trop d'après son corps entièrement engourdi et des fourmillements insupportable qui lui courraient le long de son côté gauche, de son pied à sa hanche.

Heureusement, mis à part son début de migraine, elle ne ressentait aucune autre douleur qui ne soit dérangeante ou insupportable. Alors qu'elle se savait dans un état critique après son combat contre le membre de l'Akatsuki.

Après encore quelques minutes à prendre conscience de l'état de son corps, elle força sur ses paupières qui a son grand soulagement s'ouvrirent très lentement, bien que difficilement et qu'elle ne parvint qu'à les garder mi-close à cause de la luminosité, toujours trop vive pour ses prunelles. Ses yeux sombres s'habituèrent trop lentement à son goût à l'éclairage de la pièce.

La fatigue lui retomba dessus et elle referma les yeux. Puis, les rouvrit de nouveau. C'était hors de question qu'elle s'endorme alors qu'elle ne savait même pas où elle se trouvait.

Abigaël fit marcher sa mémoire jusqu'au plus loin qu'elle se souvenait.

Elle quittait Konoha après avoir laissé une lettre à son père. Se rendait dans toutes les cachettes de l'Akatsuki avec Minarda Ryōta. Éliminait tous ceux qui faisaient partie de l'organisation, récoltant quelques informations au passage. Elle avait sauvé une gamine d'une nom d'Erza pour une raison qu'elle-même ne savait pas. Et ladite gamine la suivait depuis.

Où était-elle d'ailleurs ?

La fille Uzumaki/Uchiwa referma un instant les yeux et elle se souvint.

Elle était tombée sur ce Kase Manouï, l'un des bras droit d'Akashi Seijūrō, le chef de l'Akatsuki Bis.

Ils avaient combattu et il l'avait blessé au dos et au côtes. Il lui avait fait-il-ne-savait-quoi, empêchant son chakra de la guérir et la mettant dans une position vraiment précaire.

Puis son parrain avait débarqué et s'en était débarrassé avec facilité, de lui et ses subordonnées… Elle était ensuite tombée inconsciente.

Abigaël rouvrit brusquement les yeux. Elle avait l'impression qui lui manquait quelque chose, une information cruciale. Quelque chose d'important mais elle ne savait ce que cela pouvait bien être. Elle ressentait un vide. Un vide beaucoup plus profond et intense que pendant toutes ses années écoulés.

La jeune femme soupira en ne trouvant ce 'quelque chose' et fit un mouvement pour se redresser, lorsqu'une pression autour de sa main se fit, la faisant avoir un léger sursaut et rougirent instinctivement ses pupilles.

Abigaël posa son regard écarlate sur une chevelure ébène et fronça les sourcils en avisant l'homme endormi, la tête posait sur son bras et tenant fermement sa main de peur qu'elle s'échappe. Elle fronça les sourcils, puis écarquilla les yeux alors qu'elle distingua trois fines lignes horizontale sur la joue du plus âgé, à peine dissimulait par la chevelure corbeau.

\- Que…

\- Tu ne devrais pas forcer. S'éleva une voix douce et qu'elle haïssait. Et ne parles pas trop fort s'il te plaît, ton père n'a pas dormi depuis que tu es arrivé à Suna, il y a deux jours.

Abigaël regarda la Kunoichi qui venait de rentrer et son visage s'assombrit. La femme n'avait pas changé. La seule différence était ses cheveux beaucoup plus long et qu'elle la regardait avec douceur et soulagé, sans aucune haine, ni dégoût.

Abigaël tiqua. Alors, elle était bel et bien à Suna… C'était vraiment pas une bonne nouvelle, ni une bonne chose. Elle n'avait vraiment pas le temps pour des explications. Elle avait perdu deux jours et c'était déjà de trop. Minarda devait déjà l'attendre au point de rendez-vous convenu et il ne pouvait prendre le risque de se faire retrouver, que ce soit par les Shinobis qui le recherchaient pour la prime sur sa tête, ou l'Akatsuki. Elle ne devait plus s'éterniser et partir le plus rapidement possible.

\- Tes blessures étaient graves mais elles ont entièrement guéri. Tu as encore besoin de repos. Annonça la rose, la sortant de ses pensées.

Abigaël se tendit alors que Sakura s'approcha pour vérifier ses constantes, mais elle resta quand même à une distance raisonnable de la plus jeune, méfiante dû à ses réactions si imprévisible.

\- Je vais diminuer encore tes doses de calmant et tu pourras quitter l'hôpital dès demain.

Abigaël détourna le regard et le posa sur son père, toujours endormi. Pourquoi avait-il changé de couleur de cheveux ?

Puis cela passa en dernière position.

Demain ? Et puis quoi encore ? Elle avait d'autre chats à fouetter. Maintenant qu'elle connaissait le nom du chef de l'Akatsuki, elle se devait de retrouver Minarda au point de rendez-vous convenu et de continuer ses investigations. Elle devait trouver ce Seijūrō ou du moins, trouver un moyen de l'amener jusqu'à elle.

\- As-tu besoin de quelque chose ? Questionna doucement la rose.

Abigaël ne prononça pas un mot et ne la regarda même pas.

Sakura retint sa frustration au silence de la plus jeune. Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain et regarda son reflet, déformait par la rage. Elle savait que cela n'allait pas être simple, mais elle devait persévérer. Elle n'abandonnerait pas sa vengeance. C'était tout bonnement hors de question.

La médecin remplie un verre d'eau et retourna dans la chambre. Un sourire doux et amical aux lèvres.

Abigaël était toujours calmement allongée et fixait par-delà la fenêtre de la chambre. Elle ne bougea pas d'un cil lorsqu'elle lui déposa son verre sur la table de chevet, mais elle la vit quand même se crisper à son approche.

\- Si tu as besoin, tu n'as qu'à bipper.

Sakura sortit de la chambre, fermant la porte derrière elle et ce fut qu'à ce moment que l'adolescente se tourna sur la porte d'entrée, les yeux plissés.

C'était anormal que la Kunoichi soit si gentille et prévenante envers elle d'un coup. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Très mauvais. Quelque chose se tramait.

Abigaël détourna les yeux et sans un regard, elle retira cette stupide piqure qui était planté dans son bras. Elle haïssait les aiguilles. Elle la balança au sol et soupira en étant plus gêné par l'engourdissement dans son bras. Elle regarda son géniteur quelques instant et prudemment, elle dégagea une mèche ébène de son visage.

Ce dernier était crispé et dur, des immenses cernes se trouvaient sous ses yeux et ses paupières frémissaient irrégulièrement et rapidement, signe que son sommeil était agité et loin d'être réparateur. Elle se pinça les lèvres et dégagea lentement sa main de celle plus ferme et puissante, faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller.

Abigaël écarta rapidement toutes les questions qui la taraudaient.

La fille Uchiwa inspira et expira profondément. Elle se redressa lentement et grimaça. Sa tête lui tourna affreusement et la pièce se mit à dangereusement tourner autour d'elle. Sa vision se flouta et des petits points blanc et noir dansaient devant ses prunelles.

Abigaël ferma les yeux pour se calmer et les rouvrirent. Elle balança prudemment ses jambes sur le côté pour s'asseoir au bord du lit, en passant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux désordonnés. Elle attrapa le verre d'eau et le bu cul sec.

Le frais lui fit un bien fou et apaisa sa gorge en feu et irrité.

Abigaël reposa le verre un peu brusquement mais n'y fit pas attention. Elle se releva prudemment et sourit alors qu'elle put rester sur ses jambes sans problème, quoi qu'un peu tremblantes. Elle attrapa son pantalon et retira sa blouse d'hôpital pour l'enfiler, faisant attention à ses mouvements qui n'étaient pas encore très précis. Elle grogna sourdement quand son haut fut plus récalcitrant. Elle enfila ses bottes et s'apprêtait à sortir après avoir vérifié que personne ne se trouvait dans le couloir, mais…

\- Tu as rendez-vous quelque part ?

Abigaël se statufia, la main figée sur la poignée. Elle ferma les yeux en sentant la forte aura de son géniteur dans son dos et se maudit de ne pas avoir été assez prudente.

Le lourd silence dura pendant une durée interminable, aucun des deux ne bougea d'un cil, ni ne parla, pendant un long moment.

Lentement, Abigaël se retourna pour faire face à son paternel. La différence la frappa de plein fouet. Une chevelure entièrement ébène comme la ramure des corbeaux. Des yeux rouge et fendus, exprimant que dédain et haine. Un visage durcit, qui n'affichait qu'un air glacial et loin d'être aussi enthousiasme et de joie de vivre que dans ses souvenirs. Un chakra aussi sombre et inhumain que le sien lorsqu'elle avait attaqué un de ses camarades d'académie lorsqu'elle n'avait que six ans, ce chakra intense qui raisonnait trop fortement avec le sien aujourd'hui.

Abigaël eut un pincement au cœur mais elle l'ignora. Elle n'avait pas le temps d'éprouver de la culpabilité ou toute autre émotion qui l'empêcherait d'atteindre son but.

\- Je dois partir.

\- Tu n'iras nulle part. Décida durement Naruto en se levant.

\- Et tu comptes m'en empêcher comment ? J'ai pas de temps à perdre ici.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je m'en préoccupe de ton temps ?

Abigaël plissa les yeux à son ton autoritaire et froid. Elle se tendit lorsqu'il contourna le lit pour s'arrêter à quelques pas d'elle, la longueur de son bras. L'adolescente ne se démonta aucunement et se retourna. Elle ouvrit à peine la porte qu'elle se referma brusquement, la main droite de Naruto l'ayant refermé aussi vite qu'elle l'avait entrouverte dans un claquement sec.

\- Tu ne m'as pas bien compris, mon ange. Chuchota dangereusement le blond près de son oreille.

Abigaël ressenti un très désagréable frisson lui parcourir l'échine à la voix rauque de son géniteur. Sa respiration se coupa l'espace d'un instant alors que le souffle chaud de son paternel la gela sur place. Sa main trembla autour de la poignée alors qu'une peur intense prit possession d'elle.

\- Tu n'iras nulle part sans être accompagné, même sous la douche s'il le faut. Si je dois te briser les jambes et t'enfermer dans les geôles, emprisonné avec des menottes anti-chakra, alors je le ferais.

Sa fille déglutit difficilement alors qu'elle le sentait bien trop aisément. Il était sincère et bien déterminé. Ce n'était pas des menaces en l'air.

Abigaël n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles, ni son instinct qui s'était mis en alerte rouge dès qu'elle avait croisé le regard écarlate. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira silencieusement pour calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur et les tremblements de ses mains.

Non. Son père n'était pas ainsi. C'était pas lui. Il ne pouvait être ainsi. Il ne le pouvait pas. C'était impossible. Inconcevable.

Abigaël se retourna et le défia de son regard qui s'était rougie et elle activa son Sharingan dans son œil gauche, assombrissant Naruto.

\- Tu n'as plus aucun droit. Siffla-t-elle. Je te l'ai dit, je vais leur faire payer de me l'avoir enlevé. Je vais massacrer cette organisation et personne ne pourra m'en empêcher, pas même toi.

Abigaël sursauta quand Naruto frappa violemment la porte à un cheveu de sa tête, la fissurant profondément et faisant craquer sinistrement le bois. Il se pencha en avant et elle se tendit alors que le regard écarlate brilla d'une lueur démoniaque, cruelle et bestiale. Elle se recula à être collé contre la porte, la peur lui broyant l'estomac et lui nouant la gorge alors qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus son père. Son Papou'.

\- Si tu ne m'écoutes pas en tant que ton père, alors je vais être ton Hokage, à toi de choisir. Annonça le Jinchuriki, furieux et dur. Tu as déserté Konoha, tu as donc trahi ton serment de Kunoichi et tu es devenu une Nukenin en toute connaissance de cause. En tant qu'Hokage, le village passe avant tout. Je jugerais équitablement tous ceux qui enfreignent nos lois, proche ou non. Donc si, j'ai tous les droits et estime-toi heureuse car la peine pour la désertion est la peine de mort, selon les motifs.

Naruto se détourna à peine terminé et sortit de la chambre par la fenêtre.

Abigaël s'écroula complètement contre la porte et se laissa glisser au sol. Les jambes tremblantes et la respiration saccadé et forte, raisonnant beaucoup trop fortement à ses oreilles dans l'espace silencieux. Son regard était redevenu normal pendant la froide sentence de son père et le coin de ses yeux étaient humide.

Après quelques minutes à se remettre de ses émotions, elle se releva avec difficulté, encore sous le choc du changement inquiétant de son père. Son visage s'assombrit d'un coup et c'est avec une colère sourde qu'elle sortit de la chambre, prenant une direction bien définit.

Abigaël ignora royalement tous les regards ébahis et les yeux exorbités qui la dévisageaient comme s'ils avaient vu un fantôme, une seule et même idée en tête. Elle ignora même Kiba et Hinata qui furent immensément surpris de la voir passer devant eux sans un regard, même pas un coup d'œil comme s'ils n'existaient pas. Ce qui blessa immensément Hinata qui ne put s'empêcher d'avoir les larmes aux yeux.

Abigaël arriva devant le bureau et ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied fracassant, qui la sortit presque de ses gonds sous la violence qu'elle avait subi. La porte claqua violemment contre le mur et lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à se renfermer, le chakra d'Abigaël se dégagea pour la rouvrir entièrement.

Tous les Shinobis présents sursautèrent à cette arrivée fracassante, et la regardèrent effarés, sauf Shikamaru et Gaara qui l'avaient senti arriver.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à mon père. Exigea durement Abigaël en dardant furieusement Gaara et Shikamaru.

Ces deux derniers se jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil, devinant rapidement que le père et la fille avaient eu une confrontation, ce qui avait été inévitable étant donné que Naruto n'avait pas quitté une seconde le chevet de sa fille pendant ses deux jours.

Nagisa regarda la fille de l'Hokage et fut surpris de la ressemblance entre Abigaël et Sasuke Uchiwa, bien qu'il s'y était attendu avec les photos. C'était le portrait craché de l'Uchiwa et sauf les joues striés et son œil bleu avec cette minuscule pointe de rouge, il ne trouvait pas grand-chose de Naruto dans le physique de l'adolescente. Par contre, pour les entrées remarquées, bruyantes et violentes, ils n'avaient rien à s'envier.

\- Sortez. Ordonna le Kazekage à ses subordonnés.

Les Shinobis s'inclinèrent et sortirent de la pièce, passant avec méfiance Abigaël qui s'était mise sur le côté de la porte.

\- Toi aussi, Nagisa.

Le surnommé fut surpris en regardant Shikamaru. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui demander de se mettre à l'écart ? Ils avaient enfin retrouvé la fille de leur Hokage, cela le concernait aussi, surtout après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour les aider à la ramener. Il était aussi très proche de Naruto, il avait le droit d'être présent. De plus, cela lui permettrait de mieux cerner la fille du Jinchuriki, alors il se devait de convaincre le conseiller de l'Uzumaki

\- Pardon ? Mais…

\- Discute pas. Coupa net le génie Nara. Je suis désolé mais ça ne te concerne pas.

\- Shikamaru-san, je…

\- Dégage. Intervint froidement la plus jeune en le fusillant de ses yeux devenus écarlate, perdant vraiment patience.

Nagisa voulut la défier du regard et refuser, mais il se résigna rapidement. Déjà que Shikamaru, Kiba, Gaara et Kyūbi ne lui faisaient pas confiance, alors il ne devait absolument pas se mettre la fille de Naruto à dos. Pas maintenant.

Le Shinobi hocha la tête à contrecœur et sortit, fermant la porte derrière lui, frustré et contrarié.

\- Cela fait du bien de te revoir en forme.

\- Répondez-moi.

\- Tu sais déjà ce qui a pu se passer.

Abigaël plissa les yeux en regardant son Parrain et elle s'avança dans le bureau, la tension grimpant dangereusement.

\- Ta désertion a causé plus de dégât que tu ne le crois. Intervient calmement Shikamaru. Naruto a changé lors de ton départ et le fait que ton père soit reparti de nouveau a été la goutte d'eau.

\- Ne vous foutez pas de moi. Grinça l'adolescente. Il est bien plus fort que ça.

\- Même le plus fort des hommes à ses faiblesses et ses limites, ton père a dépassé les siennes. Naruto a tellement vécu d'épreuve que cela me surprend qu'il n'ait pas craqué avant. Avoua le Kazekage.

Abigaël serra les dents et les poings. Elle ne pouvait croire à ses absurdités. Il y avait forcément autre chose derrière tout ça. C'était impossible que son père change ainsi. C'était une force de la nature. Son modèle. Une inspiration. Il n'était pas du genre à baisser les bras et encore moins à abandonner.

Si lui baissait les bras et se laisser sombrer dans les ténèbres, alors comment pouvait-on continuer à se battre ? Comment ne pas sombrer si l'être de lumière et d'espoir que représentait Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze disparaissait ?

Il ne pouvait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait subi dans son passé et les épreuves qu'il avait dû endurer. Et car son Paps'…

Une seconde…

\- Attendez… Quoi ? Comment ça ''ton père soit reparti de nouveau'' ? Vous parlez de quoi ?

Shikamaru et Gaara se figèrent devant l'incompréhension d'Abigaël et ses sourcils froncés. Ils se regardèrent et le génie Nara avait peur de comprendre…

\- De quoi tu te souviens après ta rencontre avec Kase Manouï ? Questionna le Kazekage.

\- Répondez-moi.

\- S'il te plaît, Abigaël.

La surnommée regarda le père de Karma, qui la suppliait presque du regard, et grogna sourdement.

\- On a combattu, il m'a foutu une raclée et tu es arrivé pour… Pour me sauver et le trou noir après. Avoua-t-elle, les mots lui arrachant la gorge.

Gaara se leva et leur fit dos. Il serra les poings alors qu'il pensa à l'Uchiwa. Il l'avait donc effacé de ses souvenirs… Pourquoi il s'en étonnait pas ? Il préférait donc voir souffrir sa famille que les rejoindre pour soulager leur peine ? Il comprenait parfaitement ses raisons et pourquoi il faisait ça, mais il ne parvenait pas à l'accepter et lui pardonner. Pas en voyant l'état de Naruto et d'Abigaël pendant toutes ses années.

Il aimait vraiment le blond et considérait Abigaël comme sa propre fille et il ne supportait plus de voir cette souffrance dans leur yeux, ni ce changement dans leur caractère.

Les pensées de Shikamaru n'étaient pas éloignées du haut-gradé. Et il maudissait Sasuke pour le forcer à mentir à Abigaël, une fois encore, droit dans les yeux et il se devait d'être convainquant…

À moins qu'il lui disait enfin la vérité… Malgré sa loyauté envers Naruto. Malgré sa promesse à son Hokage. Pouvait-il vraiment prendre cette décision ?

La réponse lui était évidente : Non.

Mais elle devait être au courant.

Shikamaru ouvrit la bouche et regretta immédiatement les mots qui franchirent la barrière de ses lèvres.

\- Lors du premier rapport de ton père avant que… Que l'organisation ne l'élimine.

* * *

**Chapitre terminée ^^**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

**L'arrivée de Naruto à Suna ? Sa confrontation avec Gaara et avec son subordonné ?**

**La vengeance de Sakura ? Le but de Nagisa ?**

**La colère de Naruto envers Sasuke ? Redeviendra-t-il comme avant ?**

**Le réveil d'Abigaël ? Sasuke qui a modifié sa mémoire ? Ses retrouvailles tant attendues avec son père ? Le comportement de Naruto envers sa fille ?  
Surpris ? Déçu ? Vous auriez espéré autre chose ?**

**Abigaël qui confronte Gaara et Shikamaru et ce dernier qui lui ment de nouveau ?**

**J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous aura plu et que vous aurez passé un bon moment lors de la lecture ^^**

**Je suis impatiente d'avoir vos avis, vos suppositions ou vos idées, ou critique, positifs ou non, tant qu'elles soient constructives pour me permettre de m'améliorer et de pouvoir vous satisfaire.**

**Je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre de ''Lien-Bonus'' avec l'arrivée de Karin et de Gaara**

**Bonne journée à tous,  
Xoxo :***


	30. Note d'auteur : Manque de temps

**Bonsoir cher lecteur/lectrice.**

**Ceci n'est pas un chapitre et j'en suis sincèrement désolé…**

**Sachez que je ne vous oublie pas, bien au contraire, mais entre des soucis personnels et la reprise du boulot, c'est assez compliqué et mes horaires décalés ne m'aide pas pour avoir la motivation et le temps d'écrire…**

**Le prochain chapitre de ''Liens'' est commencé et j'espère pouvoir me remettre très rapidement à continuer son écriture…**

**Je suis navré pour ce long moment d'absence et j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas… Je ferais en sorte de me pardonner en écrivant un assez long chapitre et j'espère pouvoir le sortir le plus rapidement possible ^^**

**Vos idées sont toujours prises en compte et si vous en avez des nouvelles, n'hésitez surtout pas, que ça soit en review ou par message ^^**

**J'ai un Facebook au nom d'Abigaël Falls et Instagram au même nom si vous souhaitez discuter pour partager opinion ou autre ;-)**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et je vais en profiter pour répondre au review sans compte **

**Lou ****: **_Merci pour ta review, elles me font toujours autant plaisir et désolé pour ce long moment d'attente… :-(  
J'aime jouer les sadiques hihi, j'aimerais m'excuser mais j'aime pas le faire quand je le penses pas :-P  
J'espère que le chapitre qui sortira te plaira et te donnera toujours autant envie de connaître la suite ;-)  
Encore merci pour tes compliments et encouragement :$_

_Je te souhaite une bonne soirée et à bientôt j'espère,  
Xoxo :*_

**Nana**** : **_Merci pour ta review, elles me font toujours autant plaisir et désolé pour ce long moment d'attente… :-(_

_Un des défauts de mon signe est le sadisme, j'aime donné raison à l'astrologie mdr :-P #TeamScorpion.  
J'espère que le chapitre qui sortira te plaira et te donnera toujours autant envie de connaître la suite ;-)  
Un grand merci pour tes encouragements et je ferais tout pour que tu aimes la suite et de pas te décevoir ^^_

_Je te souhaite une bonne soirée et à bientôt j'espère,  
Xoxo :*_

**Jenny**** : **_Merci pour ta review, elles me font toujours autant plaisir et désolé pour ce long moment d'attente… :-(_

_Je suis très heureuse de te compter parmi mes lectrices, vraiment merci pour tes compliments et tes encouragements, cela me motive encore plus à continuer d'écrire et de finir mes histoires ^^_

_Je ferais en sorte de ne pas te décevoir et j'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire :-)_

_Je te souhaite une bonne soirée et à bientôt j'espère,  
Xoxo :*_

**Manu**** : **_Merci pour ta review et tes compliments :*  
Comme dit plus haut, je ne sais pas quand je vais enfin pouvoir continuer d'écrire car en ce moment, c'est un peu compliqué…_

_J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours quand je la sortirais et encore merci ^^_

_Je te souhaite une bonne soirée et à bientôt j'espère,  
Xoxo :*_

**Naomie ****: **_Merci pour tes reviews et tes encouragements qui me font toujours autant plaisir et qui me motivent toujours ^^_

_Je suis vraiment désolé pour ta déception… J'essaye de me motiver mais avec tout ce qui m'es tombé dessus c'est assez compliqué… J'espère aussi pouvoir vous la sortir le plus rapidement possible…_

_Je te souhaite une bonne soirée et à bientôt j'espère,  
Xoxo :*_


	31. Questionnements

**Bonjour, bonjour chère lectrice/Lecteur ^**

**Je tiens encore à sincèrement remercier toutes celles et ceux qui me suivent et qui ont mis mes histoires dans leur follows et favoris ^^**

**Encore merci pour vos encouragements et vos compliments qui me vont droit au cœur et me donne le courage de continuer et de tout faire pour vous satisfaire ^^**

**Je suis vraiment, vraiment, sincèrement désolé pour ce long temps d'attente…  
Cela est très compliqué au boulot en ce moment et je prévois de grand changement dans ma vie, alors les chapitres ne pourront sortir aussi souvent que d'habitude…**

**Disclamers :**** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement sauf ceux qui vont apparaître et qui ne font pas partie de l'Histoire original où de d'autres mangas que je préciserais à la fin si cela arrive.**

**Je n'ai pas vu Boruto donc aucune référence - si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas fait exprès - à l'exception de certains noms dont j'ai entendu vaguement parler. N'hésitez pas à me spoils, cela ne me gêne pas du tout, car je ne compte pas suivre Boruto, j'arrive pas, enfin pour l'instant du moins ^^**

**Pairing:**** Sasu/Naru/Sasu. Kiba/Hinata. ****Shikamaru/Temari. Kakashi/Iruka pour les plus mentionnés.**

**Rating :**** M pour violence, langage vulgaire. Hétéro et Yaoi donc sexe entre hommes. Homophobes s'abstenir.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira :-)**

* * *

**Précédemment dans ''Lien » :**

_Abigaël est de retour bien malgré elle à Suna et ce, grâce à l'intervention salvatrice de son père, Sasuke Uchiwa, alors qu'elle confrontait un des plus puissants membre de l'Akatsuki Bis : Kase Manouï, la mettant en très mauvaise posture._

_Sous le regard d'Erza, les retrouvailles entre le père et la fille fut des plus éprouvantes, mais ce fut de très courte durée. Ne désirant pas mettre sa fille encore plus en danger, Sasuke endormi Abigaël et modifia ses souvenirs, ainsi que ceux de la petite Erza._

_Après une confrontation houleuse avec Gaara, concernant la famille Uzumaki-Namikaze/Uchiwa et des sentiments du Kazekage envers Naruto, Sasuke repartit malgré les sombres avertissements de celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme sa némésis._

_Après une convalescence de deux jours et sous les soins de Sakura Haruno - à la surprise de tous - Abigaël fut de nouveau sur pied mais ce fut un choc pour elle de découvrir la métamorphose plus que drastique de son second père, qui la menaça très sérieusement suite à son essai de s'enfuir de nouveau._

_Remise de sa confrontation intense avec son Hokage de père, elle exigea immédiatement des explications sur le comportement de l'Hokage à Shikamaru et Gaara._

_Ces derniers comprenant amèrement que Sasuke avait modifié ses souvenirs lorsqu'elle leur raconta une autre version, éprouvèrent encore plus de colère envers l'Uchiwa._

_Shikamaru hésita à révéler la vérité à Abigaël malgré sa promesse et sa loyauté envers Naruto, mais malgré sa décision d'avouer, il lui mentit à nouveau._

_Nagisa Aka et Sakura Haruno font équipe et tout leur possible pour avoir la confiance de Naruto, d'Abigaël et de leur proches._

_Ils sont prêts à tout pour parvenir à leur fin, mais avec le retour d'Abigaël, ils savent que cela sera beaucoup moins facile que prévu. Pourtant, ils n'abandonneront pas, prêt à tout pour satisfaire amant et chef du côté de Nagisa, et les désirs de vengeance du côté de Sakura._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

**Suna :**

\- _Lors du premier rapport de ton père avant que… Que l'organisation ne l'élimine._

Abigaël serra les poings suite à cet amer rappel qui lui ravivait de très mauvais souvenirs. Elle observa tour à tour son parrain et son oncle, ressentant un étrange sentiment qu'elle ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer, et qui la perturbait grandement mais elle resta de marbre.

Le visage dur et froid de son géniteur blond se matérialisa comme une gifle devant ses yeux, éloignant son mauvais pressentiment. Elle ne croyait pas un seul instant que son départ avait pu provoquer _ça_. Abigaël refusait d'y croire, même si cela confirmait tout ce qu'elle avait pu entendre ces dernières semaines.

Son père n'était pas ainsi et il le serait jamais. Il la manipulait, rien de plus, rien de moins.

La fille Uchiwa se retourna et commença à marcher en direction de la sortie.

\- J'ai plus de temps à perdre ici.

\- Kyūbi t'a marqué de son chakra. Avoua soudainement Shikamaru.

\- Pardon ?

Abigaël se retourna en plissant dangereusement les yeux, croyant – espérant - avoir mal entendu.

\- Lors de ta convalescence, Kyūbi t'a marqué de son chakra. Ce qui veut dire que quoi que tu fasses et où que tu ailles, il sera où tu te trouves.

La fille Uzumaki regarda tour à tour Gaara et Shikamaru, ses yeux s'assombrissant à mesure des secondes. Ces derniers étaient vraiment sérieux et aucun mensonge ne filtrait dans leur regard.

C'était vraiment pas une manipulation de leur part pour la faire rester ?

Voyant qu'Abigaël ne les croyait à peine, Gaara intervient à son tour.

\- Naruto a réussi à modifier la technique de son père donc de ton grand-père, Namikaze Minato. Il a apposé un seau sur toi qui te connecte au chakra de Kurama et au sien.

\- Il n'aura pas besoin d'un quelconque Kunaï pour parvenir jusqu'à toi, juste que tu sois éloignée de lui et hors de sa vue. Reprit le Nara. À cet instant, Naruto sait parfaitement que tu es dans ce bureau, et rien de ce que tu as appris à la bibliothèque des Uchiwa n'empêchera ce lien entre vous.

Là, Abigaël était statufiée, ses yeux s'arrondissant. C'était vraiment pas dans son programme de rester coincer ici.

Mais était-ce vraiment vrai cette histoire ?

Ils feraient n'importe quoi pour ne pas qu'elle parte à nouveau, car c'est exactement ce qui devait se passer. Elle devait absolument venger son père et ce n'est pas en restant ici qu'elle y parviendrait.

\- Et si tu nous crois toujours pas, alors regarde ton ventre.

Abigaël souleva immédiatement son haut, laissant apercevoir quelques cicatrices sur sa peau légèrement hâlée, dû à son combat contre Manouï et deux bandages qui recouvraient ses plaies plus importantes.

Shikamaru et Gaara se lancèrent un regard sans rien ajouter, ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Ils avaient bien appris à se connaître depuis le départ de Sasuke. Assez pour savoir qu'ils avaient pensé la même chose.

Abigaël serra les dents alors qu'effectivement un seau entourait son nombril. Un seau qui était exactement le même que son géniteur blond avec des légères différences dans les lignes sombres.

La fille Uzumaki les fusilla de son regard maintenant écarlate, la haine froide bien visible et les faisant inconsciemment frissonner à ce regard qui ressemblait beaucoup trop à celui de l'Hokage depuis son changement.

\- Retirez-le-moi. Ordonna la plus jeune entre ses dents serrées.

\- Même si on le voudrait, on ne pourrait pas. Le seul capable de le retirer est ton père. Avoua prudemment Shikamaru.

* * *

**Le lendemain :**

Abigaël rouvrit brusquement les yeux au souvenir de cette discussion. Elle se redressa du lit qu'on lui avait attribué dans une chambre à côté de celle de Naruto.

L'adolescente releva son haut pour fixer le seau imprimé sur sa peau légèrement hâlée, comme si elle pouvait le faire disparaître rien qu'avec son regard. Elle avait tenté de le défaire et le contourner avec toutes les techniques qu'elle connaissait, mais rien qui ne se trouvait dans son répertoire n'avait fonctionné, même pas celles qui demandaient une trop grande quantité de chakra.

Un fait tout autant frustrant qu'énervant, surtout qu'elle avait rapidement sentit que ce maudit seau ne marchait que dans un sens, ce qui aurait pu lui être profitable pour enfin quitter ce village.

Abigaël n'avait aucune nouvelle de Minarda et c'était vraiment trop risqué de tenter de lui envoyer un message pour le prévenir. Ce n'était pas non plus le brun qui prendrait le risque de la contacter.

Abigaël grogna d'agacement en se levant pour ouvrir la grande baie vitrée. Appuyée au chambranle et les bras croisés, un soupir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres alors que la chaleur du soleil lui brûla rapidement la peau, malgré la brise fraîche matinale. Elle y fit abstraction en fermant les yeux, réfléchissant à toute allure à sa fâcheuse situation et d'un moyen de s'en dépêtrer.

Elle devait absolument briser ce maudit seau qui était une véritable épine dans son pied, ou au moins, faire en sorte qu'elle puisse sentir lorsque son père était en route pour la rejoindre.

Abigaël fit quelques pas sur le balcon et appuya mollement ses avant-bras sur la rambarde, se penchant légèrement en avant pour observer la ville en contrebas. Son regard se posa distraitement sur les habitants de Suna, qui n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui se tramait dans l'ombre, et de la guerre qui risquait de nouveau d'avoir lieu et de faire basculer leur belle petite vie tranquille…

Tant d'ignorance l'énervait au plus haut point. Personne ne prenait conscience que les nombreuses attaques qui avaient eu lieu annonçaient quelque chose de plus sombre, avec plus d'ampleur que la dernière guerre…

Même pour elle aujourd'hui, cela coulait de source maintenant qu'elle avait effectué des recherches et qu'elle possédait un bon nombre d'information, même si certaines choses lui échappaient encore, elle se sentait proche de son but.

Sa rencontre soudaine avec Kase Manouï lui avait confirmé ce qu'elle avait pressenti.

Le retour d'une Akatsuki était toujours top secret, mais comment personne ne pouvait se douter de quoi que ce soit ? Des villages entiers massacrés… Des enfants ayant perdu la vie beaucoup trop tôt… Son géniteur tué par de simple bandit de grand chemin… Des gens se baladant avec des capes noires imprimées de nuages rouge…

Abigaël plissa les yeux. Elle sentit son chakra brûlait ses veines et son sang ne faire qu'un tour. L'ancien Kurama avait raison. Les humains étaient si égoïstes et faible… Aucune volonté que celle de leur nombril… Ils ne voyaient pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez et ce qui les arrangeait…

Dire qu'elle était coincée ici alors que cette foutu organisation courrait toujours, qu'elle prévoyait elle-ne-savait-quoi et ce, depuis des années…

Que voulait-elle ? Si c'était Kurama, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir attaqué lorsqu'il était le plus vulnérable ?

Pourquoi Kase Manouï s'était montré devant elle ?

Pourquoi lui avoir proposé de les rejoindre, sachant qu'elle ne trahirait pas son Hokage ? Enfin, de cette manière car Naruto avait raison, avoir quitté Konoha était considéré comme un acte de haute trahison et elle devrait payer pour ceci…

Quoi qu'en y réfléchissant, ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée. Cette proposition.

Un sourire mauvais s'étira sur ses lèvres, qu'elle perdit rapidement lorsque ses pensées dérivèrent sur son géniteur blond.

Depuis leur confrontation de la veille, elle n'avait plus vu son père, ni même juste croisé. Et depuis sa discussion avec son parrain et son oncle, elle n'avait pas quitté la chambre qu'on lui avait attribué. C'était hors de question de leur faire croire qu'elle était ravie d'être « de retour » et qu'elle coopérerait bien gentiment.

Elle avait perdu confiance en ce monde et elle ne compterait plus que sur sa propre force. Elle remerciait son parrain de l'avoir tiré de son mauvais pas, mais cela lui avait prouvé qu'elle devait encore gagner en puissance. Elle devait contrôler cette partie d'elle qui lui faisait peur, réussir à l'apprivoiser pour assouvir enfin sa vengeance et apaiser la haine qui la rongeait jour et nuit. Elle devait devenir plus puissante pour pouvoir exterminer l'Akatsuki Bis et tous ses adeptes.

Son père serait vengé et si elle devait donner sa vie pour ça, alors soit, c'est ce qu'il adviendra.

Abigaël ferma les yeux un instant et les releva pour les poser sur le ciel azur sans nuage, un bleu qui lui faisait penser aux yeux de son Papou.

Qu'est-ce que faisait son Hokage ? Que préparait-il ? Le souvenir de ses paroles froides, son regard dénué de joie de vivre et surtout, mauvais et sans âme lui fit ressentir de très désagréable frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Jamais, elle ne l'avait vu ainsi et elle détestait ça… C'était tout sauf le Naruto Uzumaki qu'elle connaissait.

Depuis quand se connaissaient-ils plus ?

Malgré la montée de son inquiétude, elle la fit taire immédiatement.

Elle n'avait vraiment pas le temps de s'en préoccuper. La seule chose qui l'obsédait et qui était sa priorité c'était l'Akatsuki Bis, rien, ni personne d'autres.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement avec fracas, la faisant sursauter et se mettre immédiatement sur ses gardes alors que ses yeux clignotèrent un instant au rouge. À peine eut-elle le temps de se retourner que des bras fins entourèrent fortement sa taille et qu'un visage s'enfoui contre son ventre, la crispant.

La surprise rapidement passée, Abigaël baissa le regard pour tomber sur une chevelure écarlate qu'elle reconnue immédiatement.

\- Erza… Souffla la plus âgée, ayant totalement oubliée la plus jeune ces dernières heures.

\- J'ai eu… Tellement pe… Peur… Sanglota la fillette, tremblante et pleurant contre elle. Ils… Ils ont tous… Refusé que je vienne te voir !

Abigaël esquissa un discret sourire. Sourire qu'elle perdit rapidement quand une femme à la chevelure rose pénétra à son tour dans la chambre, sourire sur ses lèvres mais avançant d'un pas prudent.

Abigaël reprit sa froideur, digne de son Uchiwa de père. Son instinct s'emballa et sa méfiance augmenta davantage. Son mauvais pressentiment revint encore plus fortement que lorsqu'elle s'était croisée à son arrivée.

\- Elle n'a pas stoppé de te réclamer depuis son réveil le lendemain de votre arrivée. Confirma prudemment l'Haruno en déposant un plateau repas sur la table de chevet. J'ai d'abord dû lui faire une batterie de test pour m'assurer que tout allait bien.

Sakura sourit, rassurante, et Abigaël plissa les yeux.

Erza s'écarta du ventre de son amie et releva son visage, ses joues rougies et humides de ses larmes, qui continuaient de dévaler silencieusement.

Abigaël baissa le sien et ne laissa rien transparaître de ce qu'elle pensait. La plus jeune avait vraiment été inquiète pour elle, et malgré qu'elle aurait dû se sentir émue ou soulagée que la plus jeune aille bien, cela lui fit ni chaud, ni froid.

Elle avait d'autres préoccupations plus importantes que les sentiments de la gamine, comme ses propres émotions.

Sa colère… Non… Sa haine et son envie de vengeance, qui avaient considérablement augmenté depuis son affrontement avec ce maudit Kase Manouï. Son esprit qui s'obscurcissait de jour en jour, et étant loin de s'apaiser depuis que son père l'avait si froidement menacé…

Le changement de Naruto la fit bouillir de l'intérieur et elle dû fermer les yeux pour ne pas se laisser envahir par sa soif de sang et perdre son sang-froid. Cet état d'esprit et des sentiments si puissant qui l'effrayait autant qui l'excitait. Elle devait absolument garder les idées parfaitement claires pour pouvoir trouver une solution pour quitter Suna.

Elle ne devait – pouvait- perdre plus de temps. Sa patience était à bout et s'ils s'obstinaient à la garder auprès d'eux, ils le regretteraient.

Une vengeance toujours pas assouvie et qui la rendait dingue à mesure des jours qui s'écoulaient. Des projets qui avaient déjà pris beaucoup trop de retard. Des personnes qui avaient vécu beaucoup trop longtemps. Une organisation qui existait encore une journée de trop. Cet Akashi Seijūrō dont elle ne savait rien et qui pouvait continuer à comploter elle-ne-savait-quoi.

Tout ceci durait depuis beaucoup trop longtemps.

Abigaël rouvrit les yeux et ses prunelles, où une pointe écarlate les faisait dangereusement briller, plongèrent directement dans deux émeraudes. Des pupilles vertes compréhensive et pleine de gentillesse.

La fille Uzumaki fronça les sourcils.

En sentant la soudaine tension chez son amie, Erza posa un regard méfiant sur la femme sans lâcher son étreinte sur Abigaël, resserrant même ses petites mains sur la veste de la Kunoichi.

Malgré le peu de jour qu'elle avait passé en compagnie d'Abigaël, elle avait très vite compris que l'intuition de la fille Uchiwa ne se trompait que très rare, qu'elle ne parlait jamais pour rien et n'agissait jamais sans raison valable.

Sakura avait été très prévenante avec elle et lui avait paru très sympathique, s'occupant avec attention de son bien-être et s'assurant qu'elle ne manquait de rien. Cependant, Abigaël semblait bien la connaître et ne pas l'apprécier. Une chose était sûre et qui ne changerait jamais, c'était la confiance qu'elle avait placé en sa sauveuse, alors si la rose était son ennemie, par extension, elle serait aussi la sienne comme tout être désirant faire du mal à Abigaël.

La seule personne à qui elle avait donné entièrement sa confiance et qui lui avait paru si différente des autres était Naruto Uzumaki, qu'elle avait rencontré lors de l'inconscience d'Abigaël. Le fait qu'elle se souvenait de sa rencontre avec Kase Manouï y était pour beaucoup.

Erza était peut-être encore très jeune pour tout comprendre, mais elle était loin d'être idiote.

Et malgré la net différence entre ce qu'elle avait entendu et de comment était vraiment l'Hokage de Konoha, le fait qu'il soit le père d'Abigaël était suffisant pour lui donner sa confiance et que sa méfiance et son trouble s'envole en sa présence, qui étrangement la rassurait malgré le regard écarlate non-avenant et les menaces à peine voilées à leur rencontre.

Erza sortit de ses souvenirs lorsqu'elle sentit le corps de son amie tremblait imperceptiblement. Elle releva le visage pour déglutir alors que celui d'Abigaël était devenu aussi haineux que lorsque Kase Manouï avait débarqué pour les attaquer.

Que cherchait cette femme ? Pourquoi être devenue si gentille et douce ? Pourquoi tenter de vouloir devenir son amie ?

Elle avait de très mauvais souvenirs avec elle et toutes les informations qu'elle possédait étaient très loin d'être glorieuse à son sujet. Elle avait détesté Naruto depuis tant d'année, elle l'avait dénigré à chaque instant, avait tenté de monter tous ses amis contre lui.

Et juste comme ça, elle avait si subitement retourné sa veste ? Avait-elle vraiment oublié sa haine envers son père et elle ? Elle n'y croyait absolument pas, pas après tant d'année écoulées et de manigance.

Elle ne tomberait pas dans son piège.

Et même si effectivement elle avait bel et bien changé et cherchait à se racheter, ses parents avaient bien failli se séparer définitivement à cause d'elle, elle-même avait failli ne jamais voir le jour et elle avait atrocement fait souffrir son Papou' sans laisser paraitre le moindre regret, ni remord.

Juste pour ça, elle ne pourrait jamais apprécier cette femme, et encore moins lui pardonner du mal qu'elle avait causé à ses Pères.

En d'autres circonstances, elle serait directement allée voir Shikamaru ou Gaara pour avoir leur avis, mais les choses ne se déroulaient jamais comme elle devrait se produire.

Et de toute façon, son père était bien trop puissant pour que Sakura représente un quelconque danger pour lui. Elle se ferait massacrer avant même d'avoir le temps de battre des cils. Et s'il ne faisait rien, alors elle-même s'occuperait de son cas…

Si elle revenait vivante de son affrontement contre l'Akatsuki.

\- Je vais vous laisser. S'éleva la voix de l'Haruno en déposant des médicaments à côté d'une assiette, sortant Abigaël de ses pensées. Après votre repas, Naruto et Gaara souhaiterait te voir Abigaël.

Cette dernière ne put retenir un profond soupir ennuyé.

Il ne manquait plus que ça. Elle n'avait absolument pas envie de discuter avec eux, elle savait parfaitement comment cela se finirait.

Et elle sentait que de voir son géniteur blond maintenant n'était pas une très bonne idée.

Elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

Abigaël ne répondit pas en continuant de la fixer et Sakura ne s'en formalisa pas, elle savait de qui la plus jeune tenait son nouveau caractère. La rose sortit de la chambre après une dernière salutation respectueuse, rendant encore plus perplexe la fille de Sasuke.

\- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe vraiment ici ?_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

**Plusieurs mois plus tôt :**

Une auberge bruyante et empestant l'alcool et la sueur. Une chaleur lourde apaisée par les climatiseurs dans les quatre recoins de la grande salle. Une musique forte et rock'n'roll s'élevait des hautes basses de chaque côté de l'estrade où jouait le groupe du moment.

Un homme regardait tout ça d'un œil éteint, faisant distraitement tourner son verre vide où quelques glaçons qui fondaient s'entrechoquèrent. Il passa son regard bleuté sur tous les clients présents.

Des hommes et femmes qui buvaient, verres après verres, bouteilles après bouteilles. Des femmes à peine majeur à la trentaine déambulaient entre les nombreuses tables pour servir leurs clients, ou simplement être une distraction pour ses messieurs, déjà bien imbibés depuis le début de la soirée.

Certaines ne furent pas dérangées par les avances plus qu'équivoque ou juste pour s'amuser et jouaient le jeu avec bonne humeur, clin d'œil et sourire aguicheur à l'appui.

D'autres s'offusquaient faussement avec des rougeurs sur leurs joues un peu trop maquillées, tout de même flattées d'être le centre de l'attention et sachant qu'elles ne risquaient rien.

Et la minorité – qui était des nouvelles serveuses - s'outrée vraiment et n'hésitait pas à balancer le contenu des verres, faisant rire bruyamment et à gorge d'éployée les « agresseurs ». Agresseurs qui s'excusèrent rapidement quand le patron les invitait à se calmer et d'arrêter d'embêter ses serveuses, autoritaire mais toujours de bon vivant.

De l'extérieur, on pourrait croire que ce n'était que des rustres qui n'avaient aucun respect et étaient d'une impolitesse à toute épreuve, mais lorsqu'on connaissait le lieu, on savait que ce n'était que des habitués qui s'amusaient à charrier leurs serveuses préférées, et aimant embarrassés les petites nouvelles.

Malgré qu'ils pouvaient paraître un peu lourd, ils n'allaient jamais loin dans les provocations ou la séduction et savaient quand s'arrêtaient.

Et celui qui allait beaucoup trop loin avec les employés, que ce soit dans les gestes déplacées ou les propositions indécentes, et bien, il comprenait très rapidement qu'il n'avait pas eu de chance de tomber sur une auberge où le patron était un ancien Shinobi de Kumo. Ancien Shinobi qui avait une très bonne réputation, autant en aubergiste qu'en ninja de haut niveau.

\- Je te ressers la même chose, beau brun ? Questionna le barman à l'homme qui était installé depuis une bonne heure à son comptoir.

\- Hum.

\- Toujours aussi causant. Rigola le Barman en commençant sa préparation, sous le regard azur qui s'était mis à le fixer pensivement.

Seul deux hommes travaillaient dans l'auberge, sans compter le patron. Ils avaient autant de succès après des clients ou clientes que les femmes et c'était pas inhabituelle qu'ils finissent au lit avec un ou une des habitués à la fin du service. Les serveuses ne se privaient jamais non plus pour prendre un peu de bon temps.

Comme lui répétait souvent le Barman, Sting, il n'y avait aucun mal à se faire du bien si on restait serein que ce soit dans son esprit ou dans son corps. Et qu'on assumait totalement tous ses actes.

\- Ça fait un moment qu'on ne t'avait pas vu dans les parages, Nasachi. Commença à converser Sting, faisant fi du silence habituel de son client. As-tu trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?

\- Plus ou moins. Répondit vaguement son interlocuteur en rompant le contact visuel et posant son regard sur son verre.

Sting déposa la préparation devant son client et le détailla sans pudeur, appréciant toujours autant le physique de Nasachi. Le brun face à lui venait souvent dans cette auberge depuis plusieurs années. Il était un habitué sans vraiment l'être car il ne se mêlait jamais aux autres. Il était vraiment très différent des clients qu'il avait toujours connu en ce lieu.

Moins rustre, plus poli, respectueux et n'ayant jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre malgré son air que la plupart qualifié de supérieur, et de ses remarques parfois cyniques et ironiques.

Nasachi possédait une aura presque aristocratique et il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois qu'il s'était demandé ce qu'un homme de haute stature venait faire dans cette auberge.

Pas que celle-ci soit de mauvaise réputation, sale ou autre, bien au contraire, malgré l'ancienneté de l'endroit, il était impeccable et son patron mettait un point d'honneur à ce que tout soit entièrement clean. Que ça soit tout autant agréable d'y travailler que de venir s'amuser et oublier ses soucis.

Les habitués étaient bruyants, bagarreurs, provocateurs et il en passait, c'était loin d'être calme et de tout repos chaque soir. C'était rare mais pas inimaginable que le patron renvoie un de ses clients si celui-ci devenait intenable en ayant trop bu et menaçait la sérénité du lieu et la sécurité de ses comparses.

Nasachi était l'exact opposé d'eux. Calme, silencieux, mystérieux et ne parlant que très rarement. Il était presque un fantôme dans cet endroit égayé où tout le monde se connaissait et avait toujours des choses à se raconter.

Enfin presque un fantôme parce que l'homme était vraiment très beau et ne passait jamais inaperçu.

Des longs cheveux bruns tirant vers le noir et possédant quelques reflets bleuté. La chevelure brune était à chaque fois attachée en catogan et reposait sur son épaule droite. Des yeux en amande d'une incroyable couleur bleuté tel un ciel d'été. Un visage dur et doux à la fois, sans aucune imperfection. Mesurant dans les 1 mètres 80 avec une carrure svelte et élancée. Malgré son apparence quelque peu androgyne, rien ne gâchait sa masculinité, ni le sentiment qu'il ne serait pas bon de provoquer cet homme.

\- _Dommage qu'il porte cette cape. Pensa distraitement Sting, espérant toujours découvrir ce que les vêtements dissimulaient._

Quand Nasachi venait à l'auberge pour quelques jours ou juste pour se restaurer, tous ses collègues – féminins et masculins - se retournaient à son passage et s'empressaient de vouloir être les premiers à le servir lorsqu'il s'installait à une table, des étoiles dans les yeux pour ne pas dire des cœurs, la bouche en cœur et les yeux papillonnants à une allure ridicule, surtout pour les filles, ses collègues se contentant de bomber le torse avec des sourires charmeurs.

Les habitués étaient vraiment jaloux de l'attention que toutes les femmes et certains hommes lui portaient à chaque fois qu'il pointait le bout de son nez. Surtout que le brun gardait toujours son air indifférent et froid, ne laissant aucun doute sur le fait que c'était un solitaire et qu'il était loin d'être intéressé par une quelconque compagnie, aussi agréable était-elle.

Pourtant, son inaccessibilité était ce qui plaisait le plus à ses collègues.

Au grand damne des messieurs qui devaient galérer pendant des jours avant d'avoir le plaisir de partager le lit d'une de ses charmantes demoiselles, alors que Nasachi avait juste à les regarder pour qu'elles soient en pamoison et qu'elles veuillent enlever leurs vêtements, sans se demander une seule seconde si ce n'était pas juste un psychopathe qui cherchait de nouvelle victime car après tout, personne ne le connaissait.

Sting se mentirait à lui-même de dire que le beau brun n'était pas à son goût, c'était tout à fait son genre d'homme. Malheureusement, toutes ses approches furent un échec total. Son client restait imperméable à ses tentatives et cela l'avait énormément déstabilisé.

Sans vouloir paraître vantard et narcissique, il n'avait jamais essuyé de refus de quiconque. Que ce soit Hommes ou Femmes, personne ne lui restait indifférent et ne lui résistait.

De taille moyenne. Blond aux yeux bleus en amande. Un corps à se damner, fin mais musclé sans trop l'être avec juste ce qu'il fallait pour plaire. De nature joviale avec toujours un sourire sur ses lèvres charnues, toujours prompte à aider son prochain et défendre ceux qui ne le pouvaient pas. Il était toujours partant pour faire la fête et de nouvelles rencontres.

La plupart qui venait de d'autres Pays lui avaient déjà fait remarquer qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à l'Hokage de Konoha dans sa façon d'être, alors il en jouait beaucoup pour séduire.

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze étant l'un des plus beaux partis des 5 Pays, à la même place que son mari disparu, il profitait de son atout que beaucoup appréciait. Heureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas encore eu la mauvaise surprise qu'une de ses conquêtes pensaient vraiment qu'elle avait des rapports avec le blond célèbre, cela le blesserait dans son égo et même plus encore. Il entretenait peut-être sa « ressemblance » mais il restait avant tout lui-même et il faisait toujours en sorte que ses conquêtes gardent à l'esprit qu'il était lui-même et pas un autre.

Mais avec ce client, Nasachi, c'était totalement différent.

Dès la première fois que Nasachi avait pénétré dans l'auberge, de sa stature si altière et fière, il avait immédiatement remarqué une étrange lueur traverser les yeux cobalts lorsqu'ils avaient croisé les siens de la même couleur.

Voyant une ouverture lorsqu'ils s'étaient fixés assez longuement, il avait tenté sa chance mais Nasachi l'avait envoyé directement sur les roses et il s'était détourné pour se faire servir par son collègue. Il n'avait pas abandonné pour autant, espérant que c'était seulement de la timidité car ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait.

Il avait tenté plusieurs approche, plus ou moins subtile et toujours avec classe et gentillesse, mais il avait dû se résigner quand Nasachi avait véritablement perdu son sang-froid en l'attrapant fermement par la gorge et l'attirant qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Sting avait rougi en fixant un instant les lèvres face au sienne, mais il déglutit péniblement face au regard mauvais et menaçant du client. Mais il fut encore plus intrigué quand un éclat de douleur avait traversé les pupilles devenues étrangement noirs et rouge durant quelques secondes, contrastant avec son visage aussi froid que des glaciers.

\- _Ne t'avise plus jamais d'essayer de me toucher. Prévient durement Nasachi en plissant dangereusement les yeux. Je suis déjà marié alors arrête-toi là._

\- _Dé… Désolé… S'excusa péniblement le blond à cause de la poigne autour de sa gorge. Je… Je savais pas…_

\- _Maintenant, tu sais, alors dégage de ma vue. Grinça le vagabond en le lâchant et le poussant brutalement en arrière, le faisant casser quelques bouteilles du bar derrière le blond. Une vulgaire copie ne pourra jamais égaler l'original._

Suite à cette altercation, le beau brun s'était levé et avait quitté l'auberge sans un autre regard pour lui, qui avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration et le laissant dans ses questionnements sur ce que sa dernière phrase voulait dire, et qui durèrent pendant des mois.

Sting grimaça à se souvenir loin d'être agréable, puis il le récupéra la seconde suivante.

Nasachi était revenu quelques mois plus tard et il fut surpris quand celui-ci s'était excusé de son emportement et de l'avoir blessé en le poussant de cette façon, semblant vraiment sincère.

Le barman lui avait pardonné, pas parce que le brun l'avait agressé et que c'était normal mais parce qu'en y repensant, il avait été un peu trop lourd avec ce dernier.

Sting avait été tellement intrigué par ce nouveau client que plus que de vouloir Nasachi dans son lit, il voulait avant tout apprendre à le connaître. Comprendre cet éclat qu'il avait entraperçu dans ce regard si impénétrable d'ordinaire.

Depuis lors, Sting continuait ses tentatives à chaque passage du brun mais c'était plus de la taquinerie qu'autre chose, même s'il espérait toujours secrètement que le vagabond ne change d'avis. Il avait bien remarqué qu'aucune bague ornait le doigt de Nasachi alors soit il lui avait menti pour qu'il stoppe ses avances, soit il y avait une tout autre raison qu'il mourrait d'envie de connaitre.

Sting sortit de ses réflexions et de sa contemplation lorsqu'un habitué vient lui commander un énième verre, qu'il servit immédiatement et toujours avec son sourire joyeux. Il reposa son attention sur Nasachi qui le regardait avec un sourcil haussé, sourire narquois sur ses lèvres fines. Un des rares que lui accordait le vagabond.

\- Toi.

\- Quoi, moi ? Questionna Sting en penchant la tête sur le côté, intrigué du ton de son interlocuteur qu'il ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer.

\- Rien.

Sting fronça les sourcils en redressant la tête. Il avait l'impression que le brun se fichait de lui, surtout que le sourire moqueur était toujours présent, quoi qu'un peu plus accentué. Nasachi était vraiment une énigme pour lui. Il lui était impossible de cerner le brun devant lui…

Après une légère hésitation, il se lança sur la question qui lui démangeait l'esprit.

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Tu viens de le faire.

Sting grogna d'agacement alors que Nasachi ne put empêcher un léger ricanement moqueur. Le blond était vraiment trop facile à énerver, comme une certaine personne de sa connaissance.

\- C'est quand que tu nous présentes l'élu de ton cœur ? Ne se laissa pas distraire le blond, bien qu'envoyer boulet le brun sexy était très tentant.

Sans étonnement pour Sting qui commençait à connaître un tant soit peu le brun, le visage de celui-ci se renferma comme une huitre. Malheureusement pour Nasachi, le barman voulait absolument savoir parce que dès qu'une conversation tournait autour de relation amicale et surtout amoureuse, le brun s'enfermait dans son mutisme et ses yeux devenaient vitreux, perdus à des kilomètres de l'auberge. Plongé dans une triste nostalgie et un passé qui semblait si sombre et douloureux.

\- Pour être honnête, je suis persuadé qu'on pourrait très bien s'entendre malgré ton caractère de merde. Continua Sting.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que Nasachi et lui ne se formalisaient plus d'aucune forme de retenue, se parlant plus ou moins comme des amis de longues dates.

Nasachi releva les yeux pour les plonger dans les orbes bleu toujours aussi expressif. Sting ne se dégonfla pas et s'accouda au comptoir en se penchant pour n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres du visage de son interlocuteur, qui se crispa imperceptiblement à sa proximité.

\- Je commence à me dire que la fois où que tu m'as dit que tu étais marié n'était qu'un prétexte pour que j'arrête mes avances.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Souffla le brun, passant rapidement des lèvres du blond à ses yeux.

\- Tu n'as aucune bague.

Par réflexe, Nasachi baissa le regard sur son annulaire gauche et inconsciemment, il fit tourner une bague imaginaire autour de son doigt. Ce geste ne passa pas inaperçu au barman. Barman qui cacha difficilement sa déception en comprenant que Nasachi était vraiment marié, pourtant il continua, désirant avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, quitte à braquer le brun qui dans ce cas, ne lui répondrait jamais.

\- T'as l'air d'une personne solitaire et qui n'aime aucune compagnie. Je vois pas une personne comme toi être avec quelqu'un.

\- Pourtant, c'est le cas. Rétorqua Nasachi en relevant les yeux et remettant une bonne distance entre Sting et lui. On est dans une situation très compliqué.

\- Raconte-moi. Demanda prudemment le blond.

\- …

\- Dis-moi comment il est ? Abandonna Sting à contrecœur pour une question plus banale.

Nasachi poussa un profond soupir à l'entêtement du blond. Il se perdit dans de nombreux souvenirs. Les bons et les mauvais. Le passé, le présent, et le futur qu'il avait tant désiré mais qu'on lui avait arraché…

Un visage qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier et haïr se matérialisa à son esprit.

\- La lumière.

\- Hein ? Fit bêtement Sting, comprenant pas.

\- Il est ma lumière. Sourit affectueusement Nasachi et Sting cligna des yeux. Il est la vie. Il représente l'espoir. Il est tout ce que je ne suis pas et ne serait jamais.

Sting remarqua rapidement que le brun se parlait plus à lui-même qu'à lui. Il était immensément surpris de voir tant d'émotion sur ce visage qui n'en exprimait jamais habituellement. Un sourire sincère et sans faux-semblant. Aucune amertume, aucune moquerie.

\- Il est un peu comme toi. _Il est comme toi. _Rectifia-t-il dans sa tête. Bruyant, bavard, souvent sans gêne et il dit toujours ce qu'il pense, le plus souvent très maladroitement, pouvant lui attirer quelques ennuis. Il braille toujours, il s'impatiente, il jure, mais il est aimant, loyal, fort, protecteur et généreux.

Nasachi s'interrompit quelques instants en fermant les yeux, semblant chercher ses prochains mots ou revivre des moments passés.

Sting était hypnotisé par le brun et il ne parvenait pas à détourner son regard de lui. Jamais, il n'avait entendu une si longue phrase sortir de sa bouche, encore moins pour parler d'une façon si douce et admiratrice.

C'était même beaucoup plus que ça.

Sting se pinça les lèvres, se retenant fortement d'interrompre Nasachi qui ne semblait pas prendre conscience de ce qu'il disait. Le barman mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'était pas jaloux de l'homme pour qui Nasachi éprouvait de fort sentiment. La curiosité devenait vraiment insoutenable et l'envie de découvrir qui était le mari du vagabond de plus en plus forte.

Sting éprouvait même un peu de colère.

Pendant des années, il avait tenté d'arracher un vrai sourire à Nasachi, mais il avait toujours eu le droit qu'à un rictus narquois ou amusé.

Pourtant, il savait que c'était pas comparable…

Sting ne connaissait rien du vagabond, pas même d'où il venait ou simplement son nom de famille. Il ne devrait pourtant pas jalouser cet inconnu alors qu'il ne savait même pas depuis combien de temps qu'ils se connaissaient et s'aimaient, ni leur passé.

Malgré qu'il avait bien conscience que la relation entre Nasachi et son compagnon avait plus de raison d'être que la leur, la colère et la déception était bel et bien présente…

Trop présente…

\- Il fait toujours passer le bonheur des autres avant le sien et c'est pour ça qu'on a déjà failli se séparer… Reprit Nasachi, le sortant de ses amères pensées. Il n'abandonne jamais, et ce, même si la situation est désespérée et sans aucune issue. Même quand les gens ne méritent pas de seconde chance et on fait des choses impardonnable, il continue de croire en eux et de vouloir les sauver… Il se relève toujours quoi qu'il arrive…

\- Nasachi… Souffla Sting, les mots du brun s'ancrant dans son être et le troublant par leur intensité.

\- Il est ma moitié, non, mon âme entière. Mon _tout_.

\- C'est magnifique.

Le premier étant plongé entièrement dans ses souvenirs et le second perdu dans sa contemplation du brun, ils sursautèrent dû à ce brusque retour à la réalité.

Sans s'en apercevoir, ils s'étaient chacun enfermés dans une bulle, oubliant où ils se trouvaient et ils furent un instant déboussolés de s'être autant isolés de l'extérieur, surtout pour Nasachi.

Le barman et le vagabond se tournèrent sur leur droite pour faire face à trois serveuses. Celles-ci observaient intensément Nasachi avec les yeux brillants et prêtes à fondre en larme face à de tel sentiment. Leurs deux mains étaient posées à l'emplacement de leur cœur et elles tremblaient sous l'émotion.

Nasachi était gêné et troublé, lui qui était toujours sur le qui-vive à chaque seconde n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était observé, trop perdu dans ce visage souriant et bienveillant de ses souvenirs.

\- Il a vraiment de la chance de vous avoir. S'extasia une brune aux cheveux courts, essuyant une larme sur sa joue.

\- Pas du tout. Réfuta Nasachi en reprenant un visage dénué de toute expression, surprenant les quatre autres. C'est moi qui ai de la chance qu'il soit resté dans ma vie.

\- Pourquoi pas lui ? Questionna Sting, qui sa première réponse était la plus intrigante.

\- Parce qu'il mérite beaucoup mieux qu'un homme qui a tenté de le tuer à maintes reprises.

Sa réponse jeta un froid hivernal parmi les employés, qui en frissonnèrent désagréablement tellement que les paroles prononcées n'étaient pas une plaisanterie de mauvais goût. C'était simplement la vérité et ils avaient du mal à y croire, même si le regard bleuté qui s'était assombrit, rempli de remords, ne permettait pourtant aucun doute…

Nasachi croisa soudainement le regard du Patron qui lui paraissait un peu trop suspicieux et confus à son goût.

Le vagabond détourna le regard, sachant qu'il en avait déjà beaucoup trop révélé sans le vouloir et cela avait été beaucoup trop risqué, surtout avec un ancien Shinobi de Kumo dans les parages. Il fouilla rapidement dans sa poche et il laissa le règlement de ses consommations sur le comptoir en plus d'un gros pourboire, comme il en avait pris l'habitude depuis quelques années.

Sans laisser à qui que ce soit le temps de se reprendre ou que Sting continue à lui poser des questions, il se leva sans un regard pour les employés.

\- Je dois reprendre la route. Merci pour la restauration.

Et Nasachi quitta l'auberge, laissant les employés toujours sur le cul et qui n'avaient pas encore bien assimilé la révélation du vagabond trop sexy et malheureusement, plus disponible.

\- _Qui est vraiment cet homme ? Pensa immédiatement Sting et son Patron._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

Le brun soupira profondément en s'appuyant sur le mur de la ruelle malfamé et qui ne voyait que très rarement des passants. Il ferma les yeux et inspira une profonde goulée d'air. Après quelques minutes à calmer les battements de son cœur et les tremblements de ses mains, il leva les yeux sur le ciel noir sans étoiles, son visage exprimant tous ses regrets et sa peine.

\- _Pourquoi m'aimes-tu autant ? Je te fais toujours souffrir… Naruto… Ils ont raison, je ne te mérite pas…_

Le Shinobi s'agenouilla en se prenant sa tête entre ses mains, le souffle devenu rapide et haché. Laissant ses émotions le submerger sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler, il ne remarqua pas que son Henge s'annula sous sa rupture de contrôle. Il devrait tout stopper. Il devrait rentrer auprès de son mari et de sa fille. Faire équipe pour retrouver l'Akatsuki. Se battre ensemble.

Mais après être allé aussi loin, pouvait-il vraiment renoncer ? Arriverait-il à regarder son compagnon dans les yeux ? Lui en voudrait-il d'avoir dû renoncer à son but pour lui ? Pour eux ?

Ne devait-il pas faire exactement cela ?

Sasuke avait dû tout faire pour briser son amitié avec le blond pour retrouver son aîné, jusqu'à vouloir commettre l'irréparable, quelques années auparavant.

Lui qui regrettait tellement son passé, ne faisait-il pas exactement la même erreur ?

Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, c'était pire car dorénavant, il avait des responsabilités. Il était marié et avait une fille… Ils les aimaient plus que sa propre vie et rester loin d'eux devenait de plus en plus insupportable…

\- _Lâchez-moi. _Entendit-il soudain au loin, le sortant de ses pensées.

L'Uchiwa fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant la voix de Sting.

En y réfléchissant, il était arrivé à l'auberge à une heure très avancée de la nuit. De ce qu'il savait du blond, il finissait toujours assez tard mais il n'était jamais le dernier à terminer son poste.

Sasuke se releva et prit la direction des rires graves et bien éméchés.

Arrivé au bout de la ruelle, il tourna la tête sur sa droite et il plissa les yeux face au spectacle devant ses yeux.

Sting était acculé dos au mur et entouré de quatre hommes, deux étaient dans la vingtaine alors que les deux autres étaient plus jeune. Sasuke ne les reconnut pas et en voyant la méfiance dans les yeux du barman, ce n'était pas des habitués de l'auberge. Ils étaient plus grands et possédaient une bonne carrure et semblaient loin d'être des adversaires à ne pas chercher, enfin pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas un Shinobi de sa trempe.

\- Allez, viens avec nous, on va bien s'amuser. Sourit un grand brun, qui s'appelait Nati, en s'approchant du blond.

\- Allez-vous faire foutre, les gars, dégagez. Grinça Sting en serrant les poings.

\- Mais c'est toi mon joli qu'on va foutre. Sourit avec perversion le chef, Machi, en attrapant une poigne de cheveux blond.

Sting retint une grimace alors que la brute tira fermement sur son cuir chevelu, mais il ne cilla pas et ne baissa pas le regard, défiant sans peur le plus âgé. Cela amusa grandement le roux qui rapprocha son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, souriant d'une façon malsaine.

Le blond fronça le nez à l'haleine empestant la bière bon marché qui lui agressait les narines. Il fallait vraiment qu'il tombe sur ces abrutis ce soir, ce n'était vraiment pas sa journée…

Sasuke resta dans l'ombre, observant attentivement sans bouger. Il n'avait aucune attention de sans mêler, sachant que le barman était tout à fait capable de se défendre, même face à ces quatre brutes sans cervelles et qui avaient beaucoup trop picolé.

L'Uchiwa fit un pas en arrière et se détourna, quand…

\- En plus, ce n'est pas toi qui te vantes de ressembler à l'Hokage de Konoha ? Rigola Nati d'une voix rauque.

Sasuke se stoppa net.

\- Pour l'avoir déjà vu, je peux vous dire qu'il y a une sacré ressemblance. Ricana Machi en se pourléchant les lèvres d'une façon grotesque.

\- Je trouve pas. Pas tant que ça. Contredit le troisième, Takin, en reluquant sans gêne le blond.

\- Je trouve aussi. S'exprima le dernier brun, Kachi, en s'approchant du cou de Sting pour humer son parfum.

Le barman ne bougea pas et se tendit, prêt à se débarrasser de ces pots-de-colles qui commençaient prodigieusement à l'énerver. Il était resté patient mais il comprit qu'ils n'allaient pas le lâcher si facilement. Pas sans qu'il ne réagisse vraiment.

\- Naruto Uzumaki est beaucoup plus bandant, dommage qu'on ne l'a pas sous la main. Confirma le chef avec un soupir vraiment contrarié. Mais bon, à défaut de pouvoir le baiser bien comme il faut, on va se contenter de toi pour l'instant, c'est comme si on le baiser lui, non ? Quelle satisfaction.

Sasuke vit rouge et perdit tout contrôle. Il sortit de l'ombre entouré d'un sombre chakra violet et le visage déformé par la fureur. Tous sursautèrent alors qu'une lame de chakra les obligea à se reculer vivement du barman.

Énervé d'avoir été aussi brutalement interrompu, le chef se retourna sur l'importun et il se pétrifia sur place, devenant aussi pâle qu'un cadavre.

\- Qu… Quoi… Mais… Mais… Bégaya le roux, n'en croyant pas ses yeux, ni ses comparses qui se reculèrent d'un pas.

\- Sa… Sa… Sasuke… Uc… Uchi… Uchiwa…

Le Shinobi ne les entendait même pas et les voyait à peine. Il n'avait toujours pas remarqué qu'il n'était plus sous Henge et ce fait - tout de même important - était loin d'être le cadet de ses soucis.

Dès qu'ils avaient osé prononcé le nom de son meilleur ami et ce qu'ils imaginaient faire, il avait perdu toute rationalité.

À la place de Sting s'était trouvé son mari l'espace d'un instant.

Sasuke avait trop bien imaginé _son _blond se faire agresser, et même s'il savait pertinemment qu'avec Naruto, les poivrots seraient déjà à terre et incapable de se relever, il ne pouvait laisser ces abrutis s'en tirer aussi facilement.

Sasuke n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de les massacrer jusqu'au dernier. Ils avaient manqué de respect à son mari sous prétexte que le barman lui ressemblait.

C'était impardonnable et ils allaient amèrement le regretter.

\- C'est impossible… T'es mort ! S'écria Nati, terrifié, en se reculant d'un pas.

Sans prononcer la moindre parole, Sasuke fit un pas et la seconde suivante, le chef se retrouva violemment plaqué contre le mur en face de Sting, une main ferme sur son torse et la pointe de Kusanagi contre sa gorge.

Sting vivait tout ça, totalement perdu et bouleversé.

Sasuke Uchiwa était encore vivant ? Comment était-ce possible ?

Il était tellement abasourdi qu'il ne réagissait plus, ses yeux bleus fixant le dos de cet homme, qui ne devrait plus être de ce monde et qui lui venait en aide.

\- Répète donc ce que tu viens de dire.

La voix de Sasuke était tranchante, menaçante, polaire. Elle exprimait toute sa fureur et pourtant, son visage était redevenu glaciale. Mais le roux voyait bien dans le regard sombre tout le danger que représentait le Shinobi.

Machi ne s'était toujours pas remis de qui se trouvait face à lui, mais il en prit conscience et il failli s'évanouir quand le regard nuit se transforma et il reconnut sans mal le Dôjutsu de la si célèbre famille maudite.

\- Répète. Ordonna froidement Sasuke en plantant son katana dans l'épaule du roux, qui cria sous l'intense douleur quand la lame traversa sa chaire. Redis-moi ce que tu comptes faire à _mon _mari.

\- Je… Je… Souffla bruyamment le rouquin, tentant vainement de reprendre son souffle.

\- Lâ… Lâchez-le ! Ordonna Takin, la voix tremblante et une goutte de sueur perlant sur son front.

Néanmoins, son courage repartit aussitôt qu'il était arrivé quand le regard presqu'inhumain se posa sur lui, il se recula avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette, vite suivi par Nati.

Ils ne se retrouvaient plus qu'à quatre dans la ruelle, bien que le dernier poivrot était à deux doigts de détaler à son tour, le corps tremblant violemment et sans discontinuer, la respiration rapide et bruyante.

Sasuke l'ignora et reposa son regard vengeur sur le roux et retira lentement Kusanagi de son épaule, prenant garde à bien tourner la lame dans la plaie sanguinolente, et se délectant avec un plaisir non-feint du gémissement de souffrance de Machi.

\- Je vais m'assurer que tu ne puisses plus _jamais _poser tes yeux sur Naruto.

Sans que quiconque ne puisse tenter de l'en empêcher, il rangea Kusanagi dans son fourreau et attrapa un kunaï qu'il planta avec soin et très lentement dans l'œil droit du plus âgé, profondément, faisant hurler le rouquin dû à la douleur inimaginable qu'il ressentit.

Sasuke ricana machiavéliquement en retirant le kunaï et ce son réveilla Kachi de sa stupeur, et il s'enfuit à toute allure, trébuchant à chaque pas tellement ses jambes étaient tremblantes et flageolantes, les larmes dévalant ses joues.

Le rouquin plongea son seul œil restant, apeuré et suppliant, dans le regard satisfait et sadique qui lui faisait face. Sa douleur lui prenait tout le visage et il avait toujours l'impression d'avoir la lame dans sa chair. Si la main de l'Uchiwa ne le retenait pas fermement contre le mur, il se serait écroulé sous les violents tremblements qui secouaient son corps, ainsi que de l'importante perte de sang qui lui faisait tourner de l'œil.

\- Dire qu'il a risqué sa vie pour sauver des types dans ton genre. Grinça haineusement Sasuke en approchant la lame de son dernier œil.

Machi déglutit très difficilement en voyant la pointe de la lame s'approcher lentement mais sûrement, et il tenta de s'éloigner ou au moins de s'excuser, mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres et son corps était paralysé.

Une larme roula sur sa joue gauche, mais aucune pitié ne traversa les prunelles écarlates et violettes.

Sasuke n'avait plus conscience de rien, juste qu'il devait lui faire payer. Il le méritait amplement pour ses paroles et ses pensées envers son compagnon.

Il laissait exploser toute sa frustration, sa colère et ce manque qu'il ressentait chaque jour qui s'écoulait.

Et puis, c'était _son _mari qui accordait de l'importance à la vie humaine, pas lui. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était Naruto et Abigaël. Personne d'autres.

Loin de _son _regard, il n'avait aucun regret à éprouver. Son compagnon était son garde-fou, ils avaient raison, et il avait réussi à se contenir jusque-là mais cet homme avait eu raison de son sang-froid. Il allait peut-être trop loin mais il s'en foutait, rien n'avait plus d'importance que de calmer la haine qui le rongeait.

Et Naruto ne serait jamais au courant de son débordement.

\- Arrêtez… S'il vous plaît… S'éleva soudainement une voix qu'il ne reconnut pas sur l'instant.

Sasuke gronda en se retournant subitement quand son poignet, qui tenait le kunaï, fut stoppé par une poigne ferme mais douce. Son regard devenu inhumain se plongea dans des yeux d'un bleu brillant, des yeux qui lui rappelaient tellement celui qui était à mille lieues de lui.

Mais un regard qui ne possédaient en rien ce qu'il aimait tant et qui l'empêchait toujours de sombrer.

\- Il a compris, Uchiwa-san… Ne vous salissez pas les mains à cause de lui…

Sasuke ne fit rien, puis s'apprêta à le repousser violemment lorsqu'un étranglement de douleur lui parvint aux oreilles. Il cligna des yeux, puis fronça les sourcils, reprenant peu à peu conscience de ce qu'il venait de se produire et ce qu'il avait fait.

Il reposa son attention sur l'homme, qui le fixait avec une frayeur qui fit esquisser un rictus narquois à l'Uchiwa.

Machi semblait bien avoir dessoulé, ce qui pouvait se comprendre étant donné sa position très précaire et de l'importante quantité de sang qui s'échappait de son corps. Que ça soit de la cavité vide de tout œil et qui laissait une longue coulée de sang sur sa joue, malgré la main du rouquin posée contre la blessure. Ou de sa plaie à l'épaule qui continuait de souiller sa chemise.

\- Tu peux le remercier. Cracha Sasuke en le relâchant et le poussant brutalement, cognant l'arrière de sa tête contre le mur. C'est grâce à Sting que tu conserves ton œil et tes mains.

Machi toussa grassement à la reprise de son oxygène et cracha une importante gerbe de sang au sol, souillant davantage le col de son haut et sa bouche et le faisant gémir de la souffrance qu'il endurait et de son corps qui commençait à s'engourdir.

Craignant que l'Uchiwa ne change soudainement d'avis et qu'il perde son dernier œil et ses mains, il lança un regard de remerciement au blond avec toute sa sincérité possible, mais ce dernier resta les yeux fixés sur le dos de Sasuke.

\- _Comment il connait mon prénom ?_

Machi n'y fit pas grand cas et se releva péniblement et quitta la ruelle pour aller se faire soigner, la douleur s'amplifiant et chaque pas le faisant grimacer. Il ne comptait absolument pas en parler à qui que ce soit. D'une, parce qu'il s'était fait humilier bien comme il faut et de deux, parce que personne ne croirait ses dires…

Sting ne put retenir un souffle de soulagement, il avait beau être le premier à défendre quelqu'un dans le besoin et aimer se fritter avec son meilleur ami à chaque occasion, il détestait être témoin d'autant de violence pure et de sadisme, même si le type le méritait.

Le tout avait beau avoir duré à peine dix minutes, cela lui avait semblé durer des heures. L'altercation avait été si rapide qu'il ne parvenait pas encore bien à se remettre de ses émotions…

Il retint un hoquet de dégoût mais pas le violent frisson en se remémorant le kunaï s'enfonçant dans l'œil de Machi, et du plaisir palpable qu'avait éprouvé l'Uchiwa.

Le blond lâcha le poignet de Sasuke et s'adossa au mur où qu'il avait été acculé et s'assit lourdement parterre en fermant les yeux, les jambes tremblantes et se remémorant les dernières heures, mais plus encore, les dernières minutes.

Sasuke Uchiwa était…

Sting rouvrit les yeux et les cligna rapidement sous l'incompréhension. Devant lui ne se trouvait plus Uchiwa Sasuke mais bel et bien Nasachi, l'homme pour qui il éprouvait des sentiments…

\- Qu… Quoi… Mais comment… ? Crut halluciner le blond, mais comprenant comment il connaissait son prénom.

Le brun s'accroupit face au blond et l'observa attentivement, cherchant la moindre blessure mais comme il l'avait pensé, Sting n'avait rien, tant physiquement que moralement… Bien qu'il était toujours ébranlé et qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux perdus, toutes les questions qu'il se posait.

\- Une technique qui s'appelle le Henge.

\- Je vais faire semblant d'y croire. Souffla le blond en se mordant la lèvre. J'étais pas bourré comme ces types, moi…

\- Sting…

\- Et puis, pourquoi vous seriez-vous emporté pour l'Hokage de Konoha ? Je suis jeune et blond mais pas stupide.

Le brun soupira. Il savait que Sting était loin d'être stupide, malgré qu'il avait à peine vingt ans et qu'il semblait ne rien prendre au sérieux. Il avait voulu ne pas en arriver-là mais le blond ne lui laissait pas le choix.

Personne ne devait être au courant qu'il était encore en vie.

Il commençait à apprécier grandement Sting mais il ne pouvait prendre le risque de lui faire confiance et qu'il dévoile la vérité, ni qu'il se mette en danger car sur ce dernier point, il ressemblait aussi à sa moitié.

Sasuke activa ses Sharingans dans le but de modifier ses souvenirs mais il ne put prévoir que des lèvres se poseraient sur les siennes, le figeant net et le faisant désactiver ses dôjutsus sous la stupéfaction.

Sasuke resta immobile et Sting se recula après quelques instants, les joues légèrement rouge de gêne et se mordillant les lèvres. C'était bien la première fois que le blond se montrait timide devant lui, ce qui lui rappelait son meilleur ami, ce qui l'empêcha d'en vouloir au plus jeune…

Ses yeux se posèrent sur ses lèvres charnues, martyrisés par les dents du barman mais il revint rapidement dans les orbes azurs de Sting lorsque celui-ci reprit la parole, désirant oublier ce moment gênant et le rejet du brun, qui avait toujours été bien clair à ce sujet, malgré les taquineries…

Et maintenant qu'il savait qui était l'homme mystère de ''Nasachi''…

\- Je… Merci… Même si vous l'avez fait pour défendre l'honneur de votre mari. Remercia Sting sans le regarder, et ne pouvant dissimuler sa déception et sa jalousie.

\- J'avais pas l'intention de m'en mêler car je savais que tu pouvais te défendre. Répondit l'Uchiwa en haussant une épaule.

Sting sourit au compliment voilée, comprenant que par cette réponse, c'était pour le rassurer.

Son mari n'était pas là pour se défendre alors c'était son devoir de le faire à sa place.

Sting jalousa encore plus l'Hokage de Konoha mais après tous ce qu'il avait entendu des deux Shinobis, et de la haine de l'Uchiwa lorsque les brutes avaient osé parler ainsi de son mari, il n'était plus surpris et savait maintenant que ce n'était pas simplement que des rumeurs, et que la relation entre Sasuke et Naruto était puissante.

\- Te vantes-tu vraiment de lui ressembler ? Questionna Sasuke, qui était redevenu calme et inexpressif.

Sting soupira en se passant la main dans ses cheveux, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Il s'était douté que la ressemblance lui apporterait quelques ennuis un jour ou l'autre, mais il aurait voulu que cela se déroule autrement. Il fallait vraiment qu'il a la poisse pour tomber sur le mari de l'Uzumaki en personne, que ces types lui fassent bien remarquer sa ressemblance avec des avances terriblement indécentes et irrespectueuse…

Et que ledit mari de l'Uzumaki était en fait l'homme pour qui il avait des sentiments…

Pour qui Nasachi, ou plutôt Sasuke, le prenait-il maintenant ?

\- Pas vraiment. Soupira-t-il à nouveau. Beaucoup me dise que je lui ressemble alors j'avoue que j'en ai souvent profité, mais je fais toujours en sorte qu'ils n'oublient pas que je suis moi et que je n'ai pas grand-chose à voir avec Uzumaki-sama.

Sasuke l'observa sans rien dire, cherchant à déceler le moindre mensonge mais le barman était sincère. Il ne se vantait pas mais à force d'en jouer et bien, cela lui avait joué un vilain tour ce soir et il avait eu de la chance de ne pas tomber sur des Shinobis entraînés.

\- Je te raccompagne. Décida soudainement Sasuke en se relevant, se surprenant lui-même de sa proposition.

\- Non, cela va aller. Vous avez dit avoir de la route, allez retrouver votre mari. Souffla le blond encore plus dépité, sachant qu'il n'avait vraiment aucune chance avec « Nasachi ».

Le visage de Sasuke s'assombrit un instant et ses yeux se chargèrent de remords. Cela dura une seconde et Sting crut avoir rêvé cet éclat, qu'il comprenait dorénavant.

\- C'est compliqué.

\- _Voilà qu'il recommence avec ses phrases courtes. Il n'y a que le nom qui change. Pensa Sting avec amusement._

Le blond et le brun se fixèrent pendant quelques instants, puis Sasuke fit ce qu'il avait prévu depuis le départ, voyant très bien que le blond ne serait dupe d'aucune tentative de manipulation.

Il activa ses Dôjutsu et modifia simplement son apparence et quelques détails de la discussion lors de la confrontation d'un peu plus tôt, pour ne pas que Sting soit trop confus, il poserait trop de question si ses souvenirs paraissaient trop incohérents.

\- Tu sais, tu peux me dire que tu parlais de moi à l'auberge, je peux rendre notre relation bien moins compliqué. Voulu tenter de détendre le barman.

Sasuke roula des yeux à la reprise du comportement taquin du blond et eut un rictus amusé, malgré l'étincelle de tristesse dans ses prunelles bleutés. Il se détourna pour quitter la ruelle insalubre, suivit par Sting qui rigola de bon cœur, voulant oubliant leur petit désagrément, bien qu'il était toujours choqué par l'acte de violence qu'avait eu le brun.

Les deux ''acolytes'' arrivèrent rapidement chez le barman, qui proposa un verre pour remercier son sauveur.

\- Tu peux même rester pour la nuit, je ne vais pas me jeter sur toi. Rigola nerveusement Sting et Sasuke refusa net. L'auberge doit revenir chère à force.

Après quelques insistances, l'ébène accepta avec une certaine réticence. Le blond ressemblait trop au sien. Beaucoup trop à son goût.

Sasuke s'installa au comptoir alors que le blond prépara du thé, fouillant et sortant le nécessaire.

L'Uchiwa ne pouvait détourner son regard de son hébergeant. Sa silhouette bien proportionnée, mince et plus trapu que lui mais un peu moins que _son _mari, les muscles de son dos et de ses bras qui se contractaient à chaque mouvement, faisant mouver ses vêtements amples.

Des yeux en amande. Des cheveux blonds qui caressaient doucement la base de sa nuque, aucune mèche ne barrait son visage et sa chevelure courte était relevée et hérissée légèrement en arrière.

Physiquement et mentalement, c'était presque son mari. Presque.

Sting était plus petit et possédait une peau plus pâle et douce. Des yeux bleu pétillant de vie et de malice mais il manquait ce quelque chose que Naruto possédait et qui lui faisait perdre pied, autre que la souffrance d'un passé douloureux.

Sting était beaucoup moins impulsif et impatient, perdant rarement son calme, du moins, de ce qu'il connaissait de lui. Il était plus poli et sortait des injures avant même de réfléchir, comme lorsque se frappait l'orteil dans un meuble alors qu'on ne s'y attendait pas. Il était assez maladroit mais il gardait toujours son sourire…

Sasuke ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément et silencieusement.

Il devait absolument revoir Naruto, malgré l'interdiction de celui-ci de revenir sans avoir trouver l'Akatsuki. Il ne tiendrait plus longtemps sans son sourire, sans sa joie de vivre, sans les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à son égard.

Plus il commençait à apprécier Sting, plus la distance avec son blond était extrêmement difficile à supporter. Il n'avait jamais pensé à un autre homme que Naruto, mais à cet instant, il avait tellement besoin de le revoir, d'être auprès de lui, qu'il ferait sans doute la pire erreur de sa vie.

S'il restait…

L'Uchiwa se leva brusquement de sa chaise, la renversant au sol et faisant sursauter Sting, qui s'inquiéta immédiatement du regard bleuté devenu sombre de Nasachi.

Puis, un frisson en distinguant l'importante différence.

Pas sombre comme dans la ruelle où qu'il était à deux doigts de tuer le roux et ses acolytes, mais sombre d'envie et de manque. Son cœur loupa plusieurs battements en pensant naïvement que c'était lui qui lui faisait cet effet.

\- Je dois partir.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Sting était vraiment troublé de son comportement et Sasuke referma les yeux, ses poings se serrant et se desserrant. Il se retourna, sans prendre la peine de répondre, mais avant qu'il ne puisse franchir la porte de la cuisine, une main se referma sur son poignet, le tendant.

\- Reste, s'il te plaît.

\- Ne t'attache pas. Prévint fermement Sasuke entre ses dents.

\- C'est trop tard. Avoua le blond dans un murmure. Ce n'était pas que des taquineries… Tu me plais vraiment… Tu me dis que tu es marié mais tout prouve à croire le contraire… Je ne connais pas ton passif et… Et je… Je suis…

L'Uchiwa se retourna, ne laissant rien voir des sentiments contradictoires qui se bousculaient en lui, s'apprêtant à le repousser. Durement pour qu'il oublie ses sentiments qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui rendre, quitte à que Sting le déteste.

Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le plus jeune reposa sa bouche sur la sienne, tout en enroulant ses bras autour du cou du brun qui avait deux bonnes têtes de plus que lui, l'obligeant à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds.

Sting ferma fortement les paupières, attendant le rejet qui ne vint bizarrement pas…

Et à sa grande surprise, Nasachi lui rendit son baiser et il ouvrit même sa bouche pour que leurs langues se rejoignent, passant une main sur sa nuque et un bras autour de sa taille pour le serrer contre son corps.

Sasuke l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait, il s'était perdu lorsqu'il avait plongé dans ce bleu qui le fixait avec autant d'intensité, bouleversé et sincère.

\- _Naruto…_

Sasuke recula le blond jusqu'au comptoir, il empoigna fermement les hanches fines et le souleva avec facilité pour l'asseoir sur le meuble, sans quitter ses lèvres des siennes.

Sting entoura les hanches du Shinobi de ses jambes ciselés pour le rapprocher encore plus et ne put empêcher un gémissement contre sa bouche lorsqu'il sentit la virilité du vagabond contre la sienne.

Le plus jeune entreprit de retirer la cape de Nasachi pour pouvoir parcourir rapidement son torse pâle de ses mains, sur lequel il avait fantasmé tant de fois. Il les passa sous la chemise noir et lui arracha presque, faisant sauter quelques boutons et récoltant un grondement rauque de la part de son futur amant. Futur amant qui s'arracha à ses lèvres, juste le temps de faire passer son haut blanc par-dessus sa tête, puis qui replongea sur ses lèvres qu'il dévora passionnément mais d'une façon presque désespérée.

Néanmoins, trop perdu dans le plaisir et les caresses avides du Shinobi, Sting n'y réfléchi pas plus que ça et se laissa emporter par son désir et l'envie du brun qui était à son maximum.

Sans se douter un seul instant que son futur amant avait une toute autre personne en tête.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

**Le lendemain :**

Sasuke soupira en se redressant du canapé où il avait élu la veille. Il n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit à cause de ce qui s'était passé…

De ce qui avait failli se passer…

Il ferma les yeux en serrant les poings en s'insultant mentalement. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Comment cela avait-il pu se produire ?

L'Uchiwa se releva et attrapa un bout de sa chemise au sol. Celle-ci était à moitié arrachée et des flashs de la veille lui revint en mémoire, lui soulevant le cœur et lui faisant louper un battement.

Sting était loin d'être repoussant mais il avait merdé…

Il avait trahi son compagnon, sa moitié…

Son regard bleuté se posa sur le comptoir. Il se remémora lorsque Sting l'avait embrassé et qu'il lui avait répondu dans l'instant… Il avait perdu toute raison… Il n'avait plus contrôlé son corps… Il n'avait plus été maître de lui-même quand il avait croisé le regard azur.

Il abandonnait sa famille… Et il embrassait un autre homme… Il avait failli commettre l'irréparable en allant beaucoup trop loin avec le blond à l'étage. Si ce dernier n'avait pas gémit son faux nom au moment qu'il avait marqué sa peau et commençait à arracher son pantalon dans l'optique de le faire sien…

C'était quoi l'énième erreur qu'il commettrait ?

Il ne se reconnaissait plus.

Il devait voir Naruto. Il devait retourner à Konoha et se perdre dans ses orbes azurs, dans le corps de son amant, que son amant soit à lui, que lui-même soit à Naruto.

Il voulait voir sa fille, même de loin, à défaut de pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras à l'en étouffer.

Savoir qu'ils allaient bien. Qu'ils ne manquaient de rien. Qu'ils vivaient alors que lui survivait pour revenir auprès d'eux.

C'était plus qu'un manque, plus qu'un besoin, c'était vital.

Sasuke s'entoura de sa cape et eut un regard en haut des escaliers, là où Sting avait disparu après qu'il l'avait cruellement repoussé.

* * *

**Mini flash-back de la veille :**

\- _Je ne t'aime pas et je ne t'aimerais jamais. Je me suis laissé emporter par le manque de mon mari. Tu ne pourras jamais me satisfaire, tu n'es qu'un gosse et tu n'es et ne sera jamais lui._

_Malgré le regard surpris, puis détruit du blond, Sasuke n'avait laissé transparaitre aucune émotion. Puis, le visage du barman se ferma et il serra les poings à se blanchir les phalanges, se retenant sûrement de le frapper, ce qu'il aurait mérité._

\- _Je t'ai proposé de rester alors je ne retire pas mon invitation, mais demain matin, que je ne te vois pas à mon réveil. Se reprit Sting d'une voix inhabituellement glaciale._

_Le blond masqua difficilement sa souffrance et la douleur que ses paroles impitoyables avaient provoqué en lui et il se retourna, la phrase suivante le faisant perdre confiance en lui._

\- _Je n'en avais pas l'intention. Je n'ai aucune envie de revoir une pâle copie de mon Hokage._

_Sting baissa la tête et monta les escaliers, le pas lourd, le cœur en miette et les larmes aux yeux._

_Sasuke s'en voulu d'avoir été aussi dur et méchant mais c'était un mal pour un bien._

_Sting était un homme bien et il ne devait pas nourrir de faux espoirs à son égard. Il méritait mieux qu'un homme comme lui qui venait de trahir son tout. L'homme qui l'avait sauvé de ses ténèbres._

**Fin flash-back.**

* * *

Sasuke sortit de l'appartement et ferma les yeux. Il inspira une grande goulée d'air et le vent matinal lui fit un bien fou. Ses mèches flottaient doucement avec la brise et lui caressa doucement les joues, son cœur cependant se fit plus lourd.

\- _Désolé Sting, mais c'est mieux ainsi._

Il fit un pas quand un aigle se posa soudainement sur son épaule et il fronça les sourcils. Il remarqua rapidement le message à la patte de l'animal et il se tendit.

Sa famille avait-elle un problème ?

La main tremblante d'appréhension et son esprit tournant à plein régime, il attrapa le message et le lut.

_« Je me demande vraiment quand est-ce que tu arrêteras d'être égoïste.  
Naruto a besoin de toi. Vraiment besoin de toi.  
Et si tu n'aurais pas compris, c'est vraiment urgent.  
S'il y a bien un moment où que tu devrais n'en faire qu'à ta tête, c'est maintenant.  
On refuse de le perdre à cause de tes conneries.  
Répare-les._

_Shikamaru Nara, celui qui essaye de consoler ton mari. »_

Sasuke froissa le mot dans son poing au message du conseiller de son mari. L'Uchiwa devrait lui en vouloir car il faisait tout ça pour protéger sa famille justement, mais dans un coin de sa tête, sa conscience lui soufflait qu'il avait pris la mauvaise décision et qu'il aurait pu agir autrement...

Il repensa au baiser échangé la veille. Il devait le dire à Naruto.

Mais était-ce le bon moment ? Le message du Nara l'inquiétait plus que le baiser avec Sting. Baiser qui ne voulait rien dire à ses yeux.

Devait-il vraiment blesser Naruto en lui avouant ?

Il repensa au baiser que son amant avait échangé avec Gaara, il y a quelques années.

Malgré la rage qui continuait à vibrer quand il y repensait, Naruto lui avait avoué mais cela ne représentait rien et il avait pardonné à son compagnon…

Que pouvait-il vraiment dire de toute manière ?

Si on comptait les erreurs de Naruto et les siennes et surtout, des conséquences dramatique que cela avait engendré, Sasuke le battait haut la main.

Contrairement à lui, Naruto n'avait pas fait des erreurs qui avait failli lui coûter la vie, à lui ou à des personnes auxquelles il tenait…

Même malgré son impulsivité et son manque de jugeotte lors de leurs nombreuses missions dans le passé, il avait toujours fait en sorte que les arrières de l'équipe soit protégée. Et dans le cas contraire, très rarement, il se rattrapait en se dépassant toujours plus pour les dépêtrer d'une mauvaise situation.

L'Uchiwa décida d'aviser le moment venu.

Si Naruto avait besoin de lui, il devait le retrouver avant tout. Seul son bien-être comptait.

Sasuke inspira profondément en posant son regard cobalt sur le ciel bleu sans aucun nuage, le soleil commençait déjà à se chauffer progressivement et éclairant le village de ses rayons.

Il eut une pensée pour Neji Hyūga.

Son destin le ramenait toujours à Konoha.

Quoi qu'il arrivait, ce qu'il pouvait penser, son état d'esprit ou ses choix plus que discutables, son chemin le menait toujours à Naruto. Que ce soit en pensée, que physiquement.

Sans plus aucune autre pensée que retrouver sa famille, il prit la direction de Konoha.

Sasuke Uchiwa ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il y trouverait, ni les révélations qui resteront gravés à jamais dans sa mémoire, et encore moins les conséquences de ses choix…

* * *

**Chapitre enfin terminé, je n'en voyais plus le bout à cause du manque de temps et des nombreuses relectures ^^**

**Je suis encore sincèrement désolé de cette longue attente…**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus et je suis impatiente d'avoir vos avis, vos suppositions ou vos idées ^^**

**J'utilise Sting Eucliffe dans le manga de Fairy Tail comme source d'inspiration, donc, il ne m'appartient malheureusement pas.**

**Le prochain chapitre sera sur ''Liens-Bonus'', je ne vous en dirais pas plus sur son contenu, comme la grosse sadique que je suis :-P**

**Je vous dis à bientôt et vous souhaite une bonne journée,  
Xoxo :***


End file.
